Mr President
by qveenslayer101
Summary: The world seems too perfect when you're a famous, successful lawyer working in a law firm with your three other lawyer friends. That is until you find yourself working in the White House as well. What happens when you start to have an affair with the President of the United States? Trouble, is my guess.
1. President & Potential

Austin's POV

As I sit in my Oval Office that I have occupied for the past two years, I feel myself become bored with life. Right when I feel myself about to doze off, a knock appears at the door. "Come in." I say in the least excited tone of the day. In comes my chief of staff and also one of my best friends Desmond Fischer who I just call Dez. "Yeah, Dez?" I ask sipping on a cup of coffee. "There are a few new applicants for the Editor In Chief job." He told me looking at a sheet of names.

"Editor in chief? I already have one Dez." I said sighing at his forgetfulness. "Well, yes but Holly said it's been a lot on her and she doesn't think she can do it all by herself. She thinks she should have someone else who does it part time so she won't be stressed out." Dez explained as I stand up with frustration.

"Excuse me? Holly said she's stressed? Holly said she thinks she needs help? Who the hell does Holly think she is? I'm the President of the United States and she can't handle a couple of bad trash talking articles?" I said pissed off.

He sighs at my tone. "Mr. President, with all due respect, I think you should cut Holly some slack. She's been with us since the beginning and she's always working hard." He said as I slowly started to feel guilty. "Yeah, I guess she's not the only one stressed." I said leaning back on my desk rubbing my nose from frustration. "You wanna talk about it Mr. President?" Dez asked walking closer as I looked up at him. "Dez, you know you only have to call me that around people." I reminded as he nodded his head.

"Okay, well what's going on man?" He said getting more comfortable. "I don't know. This job use to be exciting. When I was sworn in as President, I was ecstatic to be chosen to run this country, but now... I don't know." I said licking my dry lips. "I wish I could say I understand, but for you I hope it gets better." He said standing up to walk out before turning around. "Oh, and Austin. What am I suppose to do about these?" He asked referring to the sheet of names. "I'll interview some people for Holly to have as a partner." I told him as he smiled satisfied.

Ally's POV

I was walking down the street after coming out of my favorite coffee shop when my cell rang. "Ally Dawson speaking." I said into the phone. "Ally Dawson. Long time, no see." I hear a familiar voice as I smirk taking a sip of my coffee. "You know that happens when friends decide to take jobs in the White House." I replied as he laughed.

"How have you been, Als?" He said sincerely. "I've been good, as usual. What about you, Dez?" I asked interested. "Um, the same I guess. But there's a request I have for you." He said as I rolled my eyes. "Of course, you called me for a favor." I said. "No! Not a favor, I actually wanna do you one." He said as I got confused. "Me a favor? What could you do for me Desmond?" I said amused.

"The President needs a second Editor in Chief. Would you care to take the job?" He asked as I stopped walking. "To work for the President? No thanks." I said not interested. "Oh, come on. You know I wouldn't call you unless I knew it would be perfect for you. Give it a shot." He said trying to convince me. "Dez, I'm a full time lawyer who is very successful by the way. I don't need it." I told him truthfully. "It's only part time Ally! I ask you this because you're the best person for this job. You know it. I know it. Please." He said as I sighed at his begging voice and tone. "Fine...I'll interview for it." I said lower as he cheered. "Great, meet in the Oval Office tomorrow at 5." He told me.

"One thing Dez. How the hell do I get into the White House?" I said confused at him not giving me no info. "Oh right. Don't worry, I'll add your name to the list and they'll see it at the gate for potential workers and let you in. Plus, once you get the job, you will have an official White House access id." He explained as I nodded my head even though he couldn't see me. "It's not a guarantee I'll get it, Dez. And honestly I wouldn't be upset if I didn't." I said honestly. "Shut up, you will." He replied assured. "Okay...and the President better not be a dick!" I said seriously. "Don't worry, he isn't. Not all the time anyway." He said laughing a little as I hung up. What did I just sign up for?

Austin's POV

I wake up in my bed next to my...I was gonna say my wife but she's not here apparently. Which is not a shocker. She's more into playing the role of a politician than my wife. Which honestly doesn't bother me because trust me I'm all for woman independence but it doesn't even feel like I'm married anymore. It hasn't felt that way for years.

I get up and head into the bathroom to my wife Melanie who is nicknamed Mel by mostly everyone. She's already fully dressed digging through her purse until she sees me. "Babe, hey." She said kissing my cheek. "Hey." I said grabbing a toothbrush. "So, I'm on my way to the meeting with Queen Elizabeth. Don't forget your meetings to interview Holly's new partner." She reminded me. "I know, I know." I said now brushing my teeth.

"You should be more excited that your wife is meeting the Queen of England. And what did I tell you about brushing your teeth before you get in the shower?" She said as if she was my mother. "It's not normal." I said repeating what I've heard annoyingly to many times.

I sigh frustrated and put my toothbrush down when I'm done. "Babe, I get it. Now why don't you get to your meeting?" I say giving her a quick peck on the lips while she smiles at me. "Okay, fine." She finally said leaving me to be. I get in the shower getting ready for the day. Today goes kinda of slow since I'm not that busy besides the interviews with potential second Editor in Chiefs.

I'm walking my way to the Oval Office when Dez comes up to me. "Hey, all of the potential employees are in my office. There are only five and I'll send in one at a time." He informed me. "Alright, great." I said even though I wasn't enthusiastic to say the least.

As I interviewed each and everyone one of the women who came in, I just couldn't for the life of me see them as my editor in chief. They didn't have the certain spark and fire that all of my hard workers have.

I'm gonna call Dez. "Dez, none of these girls are it for the job. What were you thinking?" I said into the phone. "Austin, there's still one more left. She's in my office. I'll send her in when I get back from the bathroom." He told me. "No, I'll go to her myself." I tell him. "Okay then." He said hanging up as I headed my way to his office where the last applicant was.

I sighed opening the door ready to be disappointed when I see a woman with her legs crossed on top of Dez's desk sucking on a red lollipop. She sees me and screeches jumps off immediately and I know I should be yelling at her for being unprofessional but she looked completely adorable.

I take another good look at her to notice the dark brown hair with light tips at the end. Her hair seems to reach the end of her back. It's really long. I then take a look at her outfit. She's wearing a short black skirt with 5 inch black heels and white collared shirt. "Mr. President." She said fixing her hair as if she's been caught doing something bad. Which technically she has. "And you are?" I say holding out my hand. She looks shocked that I'm not pissed at what I just saw. "Ally. Ally Dawson." She said as a bell rung in my head from the familiar of her name.

"Ally Dawson? Where have I heard that before?" I asked genuinely. "Well, I'm not gonna lie. I'm really good friends with your Chief In Staff Desmond. We've been friends since grade school and he's the one who recommended me for the job in the first place. I wasn't gonna take it in the first place to be honest but- you know what? I'm gonna stop talking." She said stopping herself causing me to chuckle a little.

"Um, it's fine. If you don't mind me asking, why weren't you open to taking the job before?" I asked interested. "I already have a full time job that I'm very successful in. I'm a lawyer." She informs me and that's when I remember. "That's where I recognize your name. You're that famous DC lawyer that works in that lawyer firm with some other lawyers as well, right?" I said as she got amazed that I knew her. "Yeah. We're not just regular lawyers though. I have my own building with my name on it. If we take on a client, we are winning the case no matter what." She said with confidence. "Confident. I like that." I replied. "You can't be successful if you're not confident right?" She said looking into my eyes. "I guess not Ally Dawson. I was gonna bring you into my office to interview you but I'm just gonna give the job." I told her nonchalantly.

"You're just gonna give me the job? You didn't even interview me for the position?" She said confused. "I'm confident that you'll do well working along side Holly. You can't be successful if you're not confident right?" I said repeating what she said stepping closer. "Yeah, I guess not." She said smiling a little. "Well, I'll see you around Ally Dawson. I expect you'll do great things." I say opening the door looking back at her. "I intend too." She said sticking the red lollipop back into her mouth. "Goodbye, Mr. President." She said waving goodbye to me causing me to laugh one more time before heading back to the Oval Office. That was the first time I have genuinely smiled in the last couple of months. She might make the next two years worth while. Well, 6 when I run for President again. Today was actually pretty good.

 **It's only short because it's the first chapter. REVIEW FOR MORE!**

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) What did you think of it for a first chapter?** **  
** **2.) Are you excited for more?**


	2. Brains & Beauty

Ally's POV

I hop out of my car seeing my name on my building for the billionth time. Ally Dawson & Associates. Also known as ADA. I walk into my building and hop onto the elevator. I take another sip of coffee when the doors open.

I take a step out and walk into the office area for my fellow co lawyers who greet me. "Oh, look who it is. Our boss, also known as the woman who traded on us to work for the White House." My best friend Liz says.

There are three lawyers who work with me. All of us are very close friends who've come to respect each and every one of our choices in life. We have one rule and one rule only. Always tell the truth. There is Elizabeth, my best friend since kindergarten with black medium length hair and gorgeous green eyes. She can be really feisty but if you get to know her, she's actually a sweetheart. Oh, and we call her Liz for short. Then there's Patrick, who we call Pat. He's a very charming red head who usually gets us away with a lot of things. He joined us a year ago but he already felt like one of us when he walked in here. Last but not least is Chase. He's a dark brown hair dude who's very fond of himself and pretty much a womanizer. He'll probably be single for the rest of his life. Which I can relate to. Work takes a lot of my time.

"Liz, shut up. I did not trade on anyone and you know it. I just won't be full time anymore. I'll be a part time lawyer and a part time editor in chief for the President. You all shouldn't be complaining anyway. More money for you guys from our clients." I told them as they nodded their heads. "How did you score a job in the White House anyway?" Chase asked as they all took a seat in their chairs as I stood in front of them. "My friend Dez hooked it up. Honestly, I didn't want it at first, because working for the President? It sounded boring to me." I said honestly. "So what changed your mind?" Liz asked. "Dez persuaded me with compliments. You know how I love being praised." I said. "Lord knows, Als." Pat said as they laughed.

"So, how was it? Did you meet President Moon? Was he as hot in person?" Liz asked causing Chase and Pat to shake their heads at her priorities. "I'm not gonna lie, he's a pretty handsome dude. Excuse me, man. Also, he's got a nice smile." I said shrugging my shoulders. "You made the President of The United States smile?" Liz asked shocked. "Yeah. He walked in on me sucking on a lollipop. I didn't mean too but it was taking forever with the other girls and you know how much I love lollipops." I said as they nod their heads at me. "He probably smiled because he was thinking of you sucking something else besides that lollipop." Chase said as we all laughed.

"Shut up!" I said hitting his arm. "Anyway, so far he seems like a pretty chill guy. Hopefully he stays that way." I said more to myself. "Well, Ally he is the youngest President. He's 28. A lot of power can go to a young persons head. Is it really a good idea working for someone the same age as you?" She said as I was thinking.

"I guess we'll see. So now, any new cases?" I asked as they started looking through some papers. "Yes, a girl named Holly Clarkson. She came in yesterday saying she had a huge problem but she didn't want to say what it was until you came in." Pat informed me as I took a double take. "Holly Clarkson? That's the name you just said?" I said making sure I heard right. "Uh, yeah." He said checking again in the paper as they all turned to me. "Why?" He asked. "Because that's the girl I work with now in the White House." I said as all their eyes widen.

Austin's POV

Today, I woke up with a smile on my face and I have no idea why. Melanie comes in with a frustrated expression on. "Hey baby." I say giving her a kiss but she pushes me away. "Not right now, babe. I'm upset." She said and I wasn't even offended when she pushed me away.

This has been a constant routine for years. We kiss and hug pretty much just because we're together. We smile in front of the cameras for show. We're pretty much a bad pair of friends. "What happened?" I asked not really interested. "Queen Elizabeth didn't like me!" She said crying without actual tears. Even though I could tell she was really upset. "Why would you think that?" I say sitting next to her on our bed. "Because she said she didn't like me!" She said screaming at me while putting her head down as I made an awkward face. "She said I was conceited and too self righteous to ever make a great First Lady. Could you believe that?" She said looking at me with now tears in her eyes.

Um. What do I say? "Well, it could help for you to be more humble and appreciative..." I said as she looked at me shocked. "But then again that old lady has no idea what she's talking about." I said hugging her and lying. I agree with the queen but I can't tell my wife that. "I'd love to stay here and comfort you all day but I really have to do my job. You know, run the country?" I said as she pulled away. "Whatever, I'm gonna take a shower." She said getting up and storming in the bathroom.

I get up and head out the door heading to the Oval Office when I see my new editor in chief heading into her office. "Hey, Ally right?" I say even though I already knew that. She turns around and looks at me with a smile even though she seemed focus on something else. "Yes, Mr. President. How are you?" She asked politely. "I'm great actually. I see your heading into your office. Have you met Holly yet?" I asked stepping closer. "I haven't. That's what I was getting ready to do." She said calmly pointing to the door. "Oh, well I'm sorry for interrupting." I said as she laughed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it seem like you did. It was nice talking to you again...Mr. President." She said looking into my eyes before walking into her and Holly's office. She is something else. I walk into my Oval Office to get started on the hardest job in the world.

Ally's POV

After my second talk with the President, I walk into my new and shared office with Holly who I see siting down at her desk. She's a very pretty blonde girl with blue eyes.

She looks up and realized me and her eyes widen. "Oh my god, Ally Dawson? You're like the biggest and best lawyer in DC! It's an honor to meet you." She said hugging me unexpected then pulls away. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said sticking her hand out. "It's nice to meet you too Holly." I said shaking her hand as she smiled so much it looked like she was gonna break her face. "So, excuse me for asking. What are you doing here? Are you here to meet the President?" She asked confused.

Oh she doesn't know. "Holly, I'm your new partner. I'm the second editor in chief." I said as her mouth dropped and she stepped back. "What?" She said like she was gonna be sick. "Look, my friends told me you showed up at our lawyer firm for a problem-" I started but she cut me off. "No, no, no! This can't be happening. Now I can't tell you my problem because you'll be working with me." She said now turning around and talking to herself.

"No, it's okay. I always keep my job between me and my clients professional. I'm not just beauty, sweetie. I'm brains and beauty." I told her trying to keep her calm. "No! You don't get it!" She said screaming in my face shocking me. "Holly..." I said looking at the tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" I said sympathetic. "Now I'm stuck." She said quietly. "Can we just do our job please?" She said returning to her desk. I examine her for a few seconds before sitting down at my desk. What happened to this girl?

Austin's POV

"No, that is not okay. We have been in great alliance with China for years and we are not gonna ruin that now. You bargain as much as you can. Just make sure they are left satisfied." I said into my phone hanging up.

Suddenly, I hear a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I say not really in the mood to talk to anyone. "It's Ally, sir." I hear a beautiful tone outside the door and my face lights up. "Come in." I say and she comes in and I now notice the beautiful light blue dress she's wearing with white wedges. "I'm sorry to interrupt you sir but I just wanted to know if it's okay to ask a question?" She said standing with her arms in front of her. "You can come closer Ally, I won't bite. And yes you may ask a question." I said as she walked closer to in front of my desk.

"It's just that...is Holly okay? I mean has she been acting weird lately? I mean I wouldn't know because I just met her but she seems off." She said not trying to give anything away. "Um, no. I mean honestly I'm not around her all the time being President and all. But as far as I know, she's always been a pretty stable young woman." I said as she nodded her head. "Of course, sorry for wasting your time." She said starting to head out. "Ally." I said as she turned around. "You didn't waste my time." I said and she nodded her head smiling a little walking out causing a smile on my face. What is she doing to me?

Soon after she walks out, Desmond comes in with a smile on his face. "I just ran into Ally who had a smile on her face which is hard to imagine because I knew her since grade school and she's kind of a hard one to please." He said walking up to me as I stood up messing around with some papers I had to find. "She seems fine to me." I said glancing up to him a couple of times. "Yeah, maybe to her friends. What did you say to her?" He asked intrigued. "Nothing, we just talked like two adults." I said honestly. "Nah, she probably just smiled cause you're the President." He said not giving me any credit. "I may be the President Dez, but I still have an ego. Don't crush it." I said as he laughed patting my back. "My bad man. I'm gonna go set up the schedule for your conference meeting tomorrow." He said walking out.

Ally's POV

Holly left a little earlier than me and we haven't said anything to each other since that horrible first meeting and encounter. When it was time for me to go, I lock up the office and head out bumping into yours truly. "Oh, great. You're still here. I meant to give this to you earlier." President Moon said handing me a card with my face on it. "This is your access into the White House ID. Now you don't have to call for Desmond to come get you anymore." He said as I laughed. "Thank you. This will come in handy." I said looking down at it. "Yeah. You have a nice night Ally." He said looking at me with bright eyes. "You too, Mr. President." I say with a small sigh before turning around heading to the elevator.

When I exit, I get into my car when my phone rings. "Hello?" I ask turning on my ignition. "Ally? I really think you should get down here." I hear Liz say over the phone in a nervous voice. "What did you guys do?" I ask worried. "Just get down here." She said hanging up before I could respond. I pull off and make my way over to our building.

When I get inside and head up the elevator, I walk into our big office room when I see them all bunched together. "What the hell is going on?" I say confused when they nervously move out the way when I see a tied up Holly in a chair with her mouth covered with tape. "Oh my god, you kidnapped Holly?!" I yelled going over to her and removing the tape.

"Yeah, but what is our motto Ally? We get a case, we solve it no matter what. She could be in real danger." Pat said trying to convince me that it was fine. "I know! But this is illegal! We don't do illegal! We're lawyers, God dammit it!" I said shaking my head in disbelief. "We know...you just don't understand Ally. The way she came to us in despair yesterday. There's something wrong with her." Liz explained. "Yeah, Als I'm a womanizer but I don't want to see them in pain. Unless it's me just breaking up with them." Chase said strangely sincere.

I sighed and looked at Holly who was quiet but terrified. I get down at knee length to match her height in the chair. "Holly, I apologize for my team kidnapping you. But believe it or not they did it to help you. You came to us for a reason. Because we're the best. But we can't help you unless you tell us what happened." I said looking in to her eyes as tears flowed down her's before she looked back up at me. "I was raped." She admitted as we all looked at each other.

 **1.) What do you think about Ally's lawyer team?  
** **2.) Do you think President Moon is flirting with Ally?  
** **3.) Do you like having other story line drama in the show besides the upcoming Austin and Ally thing?**


	3. Luck & Lollipops

**_Stacey: I actually do know that you have to be at least 35 years old to be President in the US. I just didn't want to make the characters that much older. Even though they're full adults, I still want them to have a young appeal. So, please go along with it haha_**

 ** _This story will have 50 Chapters._**

Ally's POV

Holly just admitted to being rapped. We're not shocked because of it. We've taken plenty of cases like these. But we're in shock because this is coming from a White House aid and this is gonna be news. Big news. Something tells me she doesn't want that.

"Holly, tell us everything." I say as we surround her but not too close so we won't make her uncomfortable. "Starting by telling us his name." Pat said as she shook her head. "Holly, why won't you tell us his name? Why come here if you weren't gonna tell us his name? How are we suppose to help you?" Chase said frustrated. "Because! I work with _her_ now!" She said looking at me. "I wanted you to help me okay?" She said calmer looking at me. "But then you started working at the White House and now it's just over. Nothing can be done now." She said disappointed with tears still stained on her cheek. "What does me working at the White House have to do with me helping y-" I said stopping myself now catching on. "Holly, is the person who raped you working at the White House?" I said as we all looked at her as she looked down.

We all looked at each other in disbelief. "Holly, okay let's make a deal. You won't have to say his name. We will do that part, okay? We're good at our job, trust me we will find out. But you have to tell us everything else. Deal?" I said as she looked at me taking a long pause. "Deal." She said sniffing a bit as they untied her and we all sat down at our huge desk. "Start from the beginning." I said as she nodded slowly.

"I've been with the President since the beginning helping him with his campaign. These past few years have been great...up until a few months ago. The...guy who I have known for a long time since working at the White House walked in. We've exchanged hello's before, never full conversations. I could tell he had a crush on me but I didn't like him that way. It doesn't mean I deserved this." She said breaking down as Liz and Pat patted her back. "It's okay, keep going." I encouraged her. "One day, on my night shift at the White House he walked in my office. I wasn't shocked because sometimes he would do it time to time just to say hello. Sure, it was a little strange but like I said he had a crush on me and I thought he was harmless. That day his face looked different. He looked off. I asked him if he was okay and he said no. He said he's sick of waiting for things to come around. He said that he was gonna finally get what he wanted. I told him he was scaring me and that it was best if he left but he refused. He kept telling me that all the time I knew him, I should have appreciated him. That I didn't even appreciate the tattoo he had of me, which I didn't know he had. When he said that, I knew it wasn't just a crush, it was obsession. Anyway, that's when it happened. It's been happening for months now almost everyday on my night shifts." She finished explaining as we all took it in.

"Holly... is that why you asked for a partner for being editor in chief? So, you wouldn't have to go through it all the time?" I said as she looked at me with sad eyes. "Yeah..." She admitted. "Holly, do you know how selfish that is? Some other girl could have been a second victim!" Liz yelled. "No, they wouldn't! I wouldn't have asked for a partner if I thought for one second he would! I told you...he was obsessed with me. Just me." She said sighing running her hands through her hair.

"Okay, everyone's a little on edge right now. Holly, why didn't you ever try to fight back? Why didn't you say anything?" Pat asked. "Are you kidding me? I work at the White House for God's sake! If this got out, it would be all over the place. Not to mention, President Moon would be crucified for not noticing that one of his employees was being raped. Also, I would be the one writing the story about myself because not to mention again, I am the freaking editor in chief. Writing stories involving the White House is my job. I can't do that. I won't. That's why I came to you. Because I thought you could be discreet but now you work there too. There is no way we could get away with it now." She said crying more.

"Hey, I am Ally Dawson. It is my name on that door! When I say I'm gonna do something, I do it. I am gonna get you justice Holly. Whatever it takes. Okay?" I say standing up walking over to her. "Okay." She said standing up. "I have to go home and get a good night's sleep. Thank you so much." She said hugging me. I don't really take up the personal space of clients but I feel really bad for her. I hug her back. "You are gonna be fine, Holly. I promise." I said as she gave me a doubting smile and then walked out.

I turn back to my team who all stare at me. "Okay, one question. How do you expect us to help a case that is happening in the White House? You know we're not magicians right? We can't just appear there." Chase said as the agreed. "I know. I'm gonna do the inside part. After I find out who it is, I will let you know and that's when you all can get started on actually winning her the case." I informed as they nodded their head. "Okay, let's all wrap up and go home. We'll continue this in the morning." I say as they all agree and head out.

Austin's POV

"What is this?" I said frustrated walking down the hallway with one of my staff employees. It is too early for this much stress. "It's the list of names attending your meeting this afternoon, sir." He said nervously. Usually I don't like my employees to feel threaten by me but being The President of The United States is a stressful job and I get frustrated easily. "I know that, but why is Jimmy Schrutz on the list?" I asked pissed off. "Because he thought he was allowed to come..." He said pushing up his glasses.

I turn around to face him. "You tell Jimmy, he can start coming to important meetings and events when he does his job right and stops slacking." I told him firmly. "Yes, sir." He said walking away quickly causing me to sigh from getting an attitude with him. I don't like to scare people. But when they slack on their jobs, it reflects on me as well.

On my way to the Oval Office, I notice Ally and Holly's office door slightly open. It's right next to mine so I figure I greet myself. I walk in to see them both working hard on some kind of article. "Hey, ladies. How are you holding up?" I ask as they look at me. "We're fine, Mr. President." Holly said before focusing back on her computer. "You too, Ally?" I said as we both smiled at each other a little bit. What? There's nothing wrong with innocent flirting. That's what we're doing right? Or am I reading the wrong signals?

"I'm great, Mr. President. You should know there was a rumor going around about you taking away the gun control law." She told me causing me to make an irritated face. "What? Did you handle it Holly?" I said facing her. "Actually, I didn't Mr. President. Ally did. She's becoming really great at her job." She said as we both faced her. "It's no big deal. I just wrote an article confirming you had nothing to do with that allegation and it's far from the truth. And some other nice things, of course. Holly's been great. She's been a great helper." She said smiling at her. "Wow, I'm sorry for thinking you didn't do it. It's just that I didn't expect you to know the ropes so fast. I guess I was wrong." I said feeling bad. "It's okay, Mr. President. No offense taken." She said as we stared at each other for a while. I see in the corner of my eye, Holly watching us causing me to snap out of it. "Well, anyway, I'm happy you ladies get along. Have a nice day." I said walking out. That can't happen again.

Ally's POV

After the President leaves, I find myself blushing and I never blush. Holly walks over to me and hits my arm. "Ouch." I said grabbing it looking at her like she was crazy. "What was that?" She asked smirking. "What?" I said playing dumb. "Don't act stupid. You and the President were totally flirting!" She said giggling. "What? No we weren't. You need your eyes checked." I said nonchalant. "Yeah, right after you." She said causing me to roll me eyes.

"Just make sure you're careful." She said making her way back to her desk. "You act like somethings gonna happen." I said looking at her as if she was serious. "You never know, Ally. It's not like him and his wife have the best relationship. I mean they can play it off for the cameras but I know. I think everyone who works in the White House knows. We just don't say anything." She says as I stay quiet for a bit. "But you're right. President Moon would never be disloyal to his wife. That would be so wrong in so many ways." She said changing her mind.

"Is she pretty?" I say randomly and I honestly don't know why I asked. "She's okay." She said typing back on her laptop before looking back at me and smiling. "Wait. Why do you care?" She said folding her legs and smirking at me. "Shut up!" I said throwing a pencil at her as she laughed. After working for a while, I told Holly to go home early so she wouldn't have to go through the same thing. She hugged me tightly and thanked me.

When it finally got darker outside and it was time for me to go, I wrapped up and headed out my office door. When I'm walking down the hall, I notice a man coming down the opposite way towards me. "Hey, you're Holly's new parter as editor in chief right?" He asked and I nodded my head normally making sure not to give away I know anything. "Yes, why?" I asked. "Do you happen to know if she's working late tonight?" He asked eager licking his lips while looking back and forth at our office door. "I'm sorry, she left earlier." I said and I saw slight anger in his eyes before it went back to normal.

It defiantly has to be the guy. But where's the tattoo of her name? "Okay, thanks." He told me starting to walking away but accidentally bumping me causing me to drop my bag. He turns around quickly after. "Oh, I'm sorry." He said leaning down and picking it up and that's when I noticed the tattoo on his upper chest. I smile to myself with success before changing my expression when he hands me my bag again. "Thank you." I said reading his name tag and turning and walking away to the corner of a room.

I pick up my phone and call the number Holly gave me a day ago. "Holly, you need to get here now." I told her. "What? Why?" She said confused. "Because I have a plan." I said and she agreed to come over.

After going over the plan with Pat, Liz, and Chase she finally got here. "There's only a few people left in the White House at the moment. This is the best time to do this." I told her and she nervously nodded her head. She walked into the office making sure Todd saw her. That's his name by the way. After a couple of minutes, he walked in before making sure no one saw him as I hid behind a corner.

Suddenly, I feel an arm around me and I yell before my mouth was being covered. I turn around to see it's Dez laughing as I sigh relieved and annoyed. I hit his chest. "Dez, why the hell would you do that?" I said as my breaths became steady. "Calm down, it was a little joke. The White House could use some laughter with all the seriousness." He said looking around.

"Well, to be honest now's not really a good time for me." I said focusing on the door again. "What's got your panties in a twist?" He said and before I can answer Holly runs out the room crying and me and Dez run over to her. "Did you get it?" I asked and she nodded crying. "Excuse my language, but what the fuck is going on?" Dez said confused.

I take Holly's hand and barge into the President's room who was sitting reading something. He looks at us like we are crazy and stands up as Dez enters also closing the door behind us. "What's going on? Why are you crying?" He said moving from behind the desk speaking to Holly.

She looks at me and I slowly nod my head. "Tell him. It's okay." I said and she took a deep breath before facing the President. "I've been raped, Mr. President. Multiple times, for the last couple of months." She finally admitted shocking him and Dez. "What? Holly, why didn't you tell me?!" Dez screamed shocking me with his reaction. I didn't know they were friends. "Dez, stop. When did this happen? More importantly, who's the son of a bitch who did it to you?" President Moon asked pissed that Holly was getting violated.

"Todd. Todd Jenson." She said lowly. "The one who had a crush on you?" He said as she nodded her head. "Yes, Mr. President. That's the one." She confirmed as Dez looked like he wanted to punch the wall. "Okay, where is he now? Are you crying because he tried to do it again?" He asked concerned. "Yes. But this time I set it up on purpose. We did." She said looking at me.

Him and Dez looked between us confused. "Why would you purposely put yourself in danger?" Dez asked confused and angry. "For proof. My law firm took on her case and he was looking for her tonight. One of my people gave Holly a camera to set up in her office for when he came in. Halfway through it, she pushed him off, and ran out. That was the plan. Now we can use the video for proof in court." I explained. "But what if he went all the way? What if he over powered you and raped you again." Dez said getting closer to her. "He couldn't have." She said confidently with tears still on her cheeks. "How do you know that Holly?" The President asked frustrated. "Because this time I was fighting for me! This time, I was being strong. And it was because of her." She said facing me smiling a little as I wiped some of her tears.

"You did all that for her?" President Moon asked amazed at me. "Yeah...I know it's unprofessional bringing my other job into this one but I couldn't just sit back and let it continue. If I'm going to lose my job it's fine-" I say but he cuts me off. "Are you kidding me? You're not losing your job. I outta give you a raise. But I'm not." He said as I laughed a little.

"Holly, I am so sorry that this happened to you. You're an amazing woman and you didn't deserve any of this." He said sincerely as Dez wrapped his arm around her in comfort. "It's okay, Mr. President. You had no idea. You have a country to run." She replied. "I appreciate your generosity Holly, but this is not okay. I want him behind bars, Desmond. Call security." He told him as Dez started to leave. "No!" Holly and I both yelled as Dez turned around and him and the President looked at us confused. "What? Why the hell not?" President Moon said.

I walked closer to him. "Because Mr. President if you arrest him now, people are gonna ask questions. Questions you're gonna have to answer to the press. Once it gets out that one of your White House aid's was getting raped right under your nose, the country will crucify you. They're gonna wonder if you can protect a country from danger when you can barely protect a girl 20 feet from you." I told him as he looked at me shocked.

"Do you really expect me to care more about my job more than an innocent girl being raped?" He said in disbelief. "Of course not! But if we're gonna put him away, we have to do it right. So you both win." I told him. He sighs putting his hand on his nose squeezing it in stress. "So, what's the plan?" Dez asked as I turn to him. "Well, where is Todd now?" I ask looking at Holly. "Well, after I struggled to push him off of me and ran out, he probably went back to his office. I don't think he would run out because he never expects me to tell anyone." She said honestly.

"Okay, good. You guys can actually arrest him tomorrow morning. I will give you the signal Dez to call security tomorrow. I will talk with my friends about getting a judge willing to do the case privately since it involves the White House." I told him as they all nodded their heads. "Okay, you all can go home." President Moon told us as we got ready to go. "Holly?" He said as she faced him. He came up to her and he hugged her. Dez and I look at her cry in his arms with sympathy. By now we know it's cries of joy that she's finally free. After a while, they pull away and Dez walks her out.

I walk into my office to get something I forgot earlier. I hear my door open and I turn around jumpy. "Don't worry, it's just me." President Moon says walking in and closing the door. "Oh, hi. I'm sorry. I'm kinda on edge today." I say running my hand through my hair. "Understandable." He says as I notice something behind his back. "How are you so good at being a lawyer?" He asked genuinely curious. "Long story. But the short one is years of practice and being able to deal with emotional and damaged people. I'm not gonna lie, I was surprised you cared as much. President's don't really have the best reputation." I said as he chuckled a little. "Believe it or not, even President's have feelings." He responded and I nodded with a smile remembering to keep that in mind before getting distracted from the thing behind his back.

"What's that behind your back, Mr. President?" I said suspiciously. He laughed at my nervousness. "Don't worry, I got you something." He said showing me it and when I see it, I laugh my head off causing him to laugh as well. "Lollipops, Mr. President?" I said laughing taking the huge jar, filled with like a hundred of them. "Red, too. Your favorite." He said putting his hands into his suit pocket.

"Is this because of the first time you met me sucking on a red lollipop?" I said as we both laughed. "Yeah, but also because since you got here, things have been lighter. Well, for me anyway and Holly. You've been great Miss Dawson." He said as I smile with appreciation. "Thank you, Mr. President." I said as he looked at me.

"I like the way you say that." He said as I awkwardly look down and blush. He notices what he says and becomes awkward as well which I find cute. "Um, anyway, I'm gonna go now. You have a nice night and enjoy your lollipops." He said going towards the door. "I will. Thank you again." I say placing them down as he turns around. "And don't think you're special. I give every new employee gifts." He said leaving as I looked down and smiled. What is he doing to me?

Austin's POV

I've never given any other new employees gifts before.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) What did you think about the Holly story line? I like to think that I kept it short but interesting.** **  
** **2.) What are you thinking about President Moon's and Ally's growing relationship?** **  
** **3.) Was it a good chapter?**


	4. Ashley & Ashes

Ally's POV

When I walk into work in the morning, I hear a lot of noise. I walk faster toward the disruption and I see a lot of people staring at something. I look in the same direction to see Todd being taken out by two security men.

I sigh from relief and smile a little to myself. "I didn't do it, I promise!" He screamed as he was being escorted out and being soon taken to a Police Station. I walked to me and Holly's office to not see her. I knock softly on the President's door and when he says I can enter, I do.

When I walk in, I see him, Dez and Holly all smiling. "So, I just seen Todd being escorted off the premises. That must have felt amazing." I said to Holly. "It was Ally." She said hugging me and then quickly pulling away holding on to my shoulders. "I want you to know how thankful I am for everything you've done for me." She said sincerely. "Of course." I said smiling at her. "And we know it wasn't really discreet, Als but you said you could handle the court thing right?" Dez asked. "Don't worry, already handled.

"One of my fellow lawyers Pat found a judge willing to do the case privately and she agreed to never disclose any of it outside the courtroom." I told them as they get excited from the news. "I can finally get back to my life because of you. I'm so happy you work here." She said rubbing my arm.

"Actually, since you never really needed me in the first place, I guess I don't need to work here." I said reminding her. Deep down I was a little sad but I couldn't show that. "What? What are you talking about?" President Moon asked confused as well as Dez. "I didn't ask for a partner because of the stress of the job. I asked because I was sick of being available to that horrible man." Holly admitted. "Oh.." President Moon said looking down disappointed.

"Oh, come on. She's been so great here though. With all due respect Mr. President, do you think it's possible for her to still keep her job?" Dez said pleading. "Dez, I'm fine with that. But it's not up to me. It's up to Holly and Ally." He said as they faced us. "Well, you already know my answer." Holly said facing me hopeful.

I act like I'm thinking about it for awhile before busting out a smile. "I would love to stay." I say as Dez and Holly cheer while President Moon just folds his arms and smiles a big smile. "Thanks for protecting her Als." Dez said kissing me on my forehead before walking out with Holly.

I turn around to see President Moon still smiling at me. "Well, don't be creepy." I said as we both laughed. "Did you just call the President creepy?" He said fake gasping. "Yeah, I did. Also, you don't have to fake your happiness. I know you feel like jumping on chairs." I said jokingly making him laugh again before he walks closer to me breaking our gap but I don't get intimidated.

"But seriously, I'm really happy you're staying." He said looking into my eyes deeply. "Why?" I asked lowly and curious. "Because...you're smart. I like smart people." He said and I could tell he was making up stuff but I let it go. "I like smart people too." I say backing away a little.

"It is a Monday, so I better start fresh." I said starting to walk away before he called me again. "Wait, Monday? Are we in May?" He asked kind of panicking. "Uh, yes we are. Why?" I asked going back up to him. He looked down a little at a picture of a blonde girl who looked about 17. "Nothing, I mean it's something. I just don't like to talk about it." He said sighing and sitting down while putting his head in his hands. "Mr. President." I said looking down at him and soon he lifts his head. "You once told me that even President's have feelings." I said looking at him as he sighed.

"It's my little sister's death anniversary. She died when she was 17 in a car accident." He told me as I hold my hand over my heart. "Oh my god, I am so sorry." I told him. "No, I do not want pity." He responded irritated. "You can't expect me not to care Mr. President." I replied honestly. "You're a lawyer. You should know about professionalism." He said and I'm just gonna pretend like that didn't offend me. Plus, it's his sister death anniversary. I'm gonna cut him some slack. "Sorry, that was mean. I have to go visit her grave." He said getting up and getting his jacket.

"Excuse me, sir. I hope you don't mind me asking but can I come?" I asked politely. "You know I don't need protecting, right? I have two big security men who are with me everywhere I go waiting outside that door." He said pointing to the door of his office. "I know, Mr. President." I said laughing a little at his thoughts. "I was wondering if I could be there for friendship support. If we are friends, sir." I said remembering my boundaries. "That's sweet, Ally." He said smiling at me. "But that's what I have a wife for. I think she'll comfort me fine." He said and I could tell he didn't himself believe that.

Right when we are talking about her she walks in. "Hey honey how are- oh...who's this?" She said smiling fake at me. "This is Ally Dawson. Our new second editor in chief." President Moon introduced me. "Hi, Mrs. Moon. It's truly an honor to meet the First Lady. You're more beautiful in person." I say lying but it's better having her on my good side.

When I said that she seemed to loosen up. "Why, thank you. Well, babe I could get use to her." She said causing me to fake laugh. Oh, this isn't awkward at all. "Anyway, I was on my way to visit Ashley's grave. Get your coat." He told her as she made a face that you could tell was saying no.

"Oh, come on. What could be more important than visiting your husband's dead sister's grave?" He said offended but not shocked. "Nothing, baby!" She said tightening his tie while giving him puppy eyes. "But?" He said annoyed. "But I have a broadcast to go to right now and they are talking to me about an opportunity to go to Africa to help those poor children." She said for sympathy and I roll my eyes without them noticing. "Fine, go." He said as she kissed his cheek. "Love you, bye." She said running out.

Something tells me she cares more about the camera's on her than the actually poor children. "You were saying?" I said folding my arms. "Okay, maybe she's not the most supporting wife but..." He said trying to think of something before giving up. "Oh, just come on." He said as I laughed and we started to walk out. "And yes." He said randomly before heading out the door. "Huh?" I said facing him. "Yes to the question you asked earlier. We are friends." He said with a slight smile and I nodded understanding.

We walked out and the secret service followed us as we got into the limo outside. Thankfully, no paparazzi followed us, and we made it to the cemetery nice and quietly.

When we get out, the secret service stands on each side of the car, President Moon and I walk to his sister's grave. It was already a pair of flowers there that looked super fresh. "My mother and father must have been here." He told me. "Why don't you all just go together?" I said confused. "Because we don't really talk anymore." He said looking down. "I wanna ask why because we're friends and all now but I don't wanna overstep my boundaries." I said honestly.

He looked up at me. "No, it's fine. We haven't talked much since I married Melanie. They don't really get along. Well she tries with them but they don't like her." He admitted. "Why? Why wouldn't they like her?" I asked even though I could think of reasons. "They said she wasn't the right one for me." He said. "But that's still no reason to treat someone bad." I said honestly.

I may not like Melanie all that much but you shouldn't just dislike someone just because you don't think their the right person for your child unless they give you an actual reason. "Well, my parents are very personal. They take everything to heart. They think if I don't have the right girl, then I'm somehow disrespecting the family." He said rolling his eyes.

"Do you think you have the right girl?" I asked curious. He stopped to think and then faced me. "I married her didn't I?" He said confidently but I could tell he was fronting. "A lot of people get married Mr. President. A lot of people also get divorced." I said looking at him and he didn't like that I was catching on to his lies. "Okay, remember how you didn't want to overstep your boundaries? Well you are now." He said because he didn't like I was saying the truth and I playfully rolled my eyes.

"It's not my fault you are in denial Mr. President." I said more confident as he looked at me in disbelief. "In denial? You think I'm in denial? I am not in denial. I'll even ask my sister." He said looking at her grave as I shook my head as his childishness. "Ashley, did I marry the wrong girl?" He said and as soon as he asked, it started to pour down rain with thunder and lightening.

His mouth opened in shocked and I smirked at him. "You know, I like your sister. She's smart." I said as we both put flowers down on her grave. We stand back next to each other while he says a few words. "I miss you Ashley. I miss you all the time. You were the light of our family. You always put a smile on everyone's faces." He said and I smiled at him. "I miss those nights we talked all night long. I miss those times you'd tell me I was doing the wrong thing or making the wrong choice. If I'm being honest with myself, I haven't made the wisest decisions without you here. I miss you everyday. I love you." He said and I could tell he was holding back tears. I've observed that it takes a lot from Austin to be emotional. I intertwine my hand with his and he doesn't flinch at all. It was just natural. We stood there for a while in the pouring rain.

Austin's POV

When me and Ally got back from my sister's grave, I go to my bedroom in the White House and flop down on my bed. It's been a long and irritating day. Besides Ally. I don't know how but she always cheers me up.

I hear the bathroom door open and Melanie comes out and smiles when she notices me. "Hey baby." She says laying down next to me putting her hand on my chest. "How was your visit at your sister's grave?" She asked trying to sound sympathetic. "It was great." I said blankly. "I'm so sorry I couldn't be there." She told me. "Oh, don't worry. Ally came." I said purposely to bother her even though it wasn't like that. She's a very jealous person. "She did, did she?" She said smiling even though I could tell it was bothering her. "Yeah, she's been a very good friend. She offered with no intention behind it. Isn't that nice?" I said looking at her as she sighed frustrated.

"I told you how sorry I was. I made a mistake okay? Forgive me?" She said pouting. I look at her. "You know what?" I said calmly and she starts to smile. "You can go sleep in the guest room tonight." I finished taking her arm off me as she gasped in shock. "Austin baby." She said trying to talk to me. "Go." I said raising my voice scaring her a little before she got mad. "Are you serious? People will talk if they see me leave this room and go to the guest room to stay!" She said and I rolled my eyes at her pathetic mind always caring about what other people think.

"Well I guess they're gonna have to talk." I said in her face and she looked at me as if she's never seen me this cold. The truth is, she hasn't. I have let her get everything she wanted all these years and it's not sliding anymore. I don't know what's changed but something or someone is making me realize I deserve better. I hope I soon find that out.

Ally's POV

I'm sitting on my couch with a bowl of popcorn and wine with my best friend Liz. Also one of the best lawyers to ever work along side me. "So, how's working in the White House?" She asked popping some popcorn in her mouth. "Emotional." I said truthfully as she looked at me weird. "Huh?" She said laughing a little.

"Seriously, it's been an emotional roller coaster ride since I arrived there. I mean the President said it's been lighter because of me but I don't know. Maybe it's a lot on me because I'm the one solving the problems." I said shrugging my shoulders. "Comes with the job." She said nonchalant. "Ain't that the truth." I replied taking a sip of wine.

"So, what else makes it emotional? I know about the Holly thing of course because I helped with that but what exactly else?" She asked curious. "The President's younger sister...is dead." I said as she looked at me with wide eyes putting the bowl of popcorn down. "Oh my god, did this recently just happen?" She said as I hurriedly shake my head. "Oh god no! You know that would be top news. She died when she was 17." I said correcting her. "Oh wow. That's so young." She said sadly.

"Yeah, I know. We visited her grave today." I said as she looked at me funny. "We? As in you and the President?" She said looking at me again funny. "Yeah, who else?" I replied calmly. "Um, I don't know maybe his wife?" She said as I playfully roll my eyes. "I can support a friend. Oh and apparently something else was more important to her. Cameras." I said as she shook her head. "Wow, she's a mess." Liz said popping some more popcorn in her mouth.

"Anyway, when we were talking earlier, you could tell he was hiding how hurt he was. It's like he didn't wanna show me that he was in pain." I said a little offended by it. "Well, Als. He is the President. He's most likely just being professional." She said and I sighed realizing she was right. "Yeah...I just wish I could help. He even told me that his sister was really cremated." I admitted as she looked at me crazy. "Ally, you literally just told me you visited her grave with him. How the hell could she have been cremated if she's in the ground?" She asked confused.

"On the way back to the White House, he explained that 10 years ago his family didn't have much money so they couldn't afford a funeral so they just cremated her. A couple years ago, his parents bought a certain area in that cemetery and even bought a tombstone and everything. I guess to make them feel like she had a real funeral." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Wow...her body isn't even in there? That's crazy, Als." She said shaking her head in disbelief. "I know. She's just ashes now." I replied. "If she's ashes, why won't he just take them. Many people keep their relatives or friends ashes out of respect. It's a beautiful thing." She said not understanding. "I know, I said that but he just told me he can't because once he does her death becomes really real for him. It's been over 10 years but he still hasn't processed it." I told her and she looked with sympathy. "I feel bad for him. So not even the parents won't take them?" She asked curious. "No, their praying one day he will because they believe he needs it more than them. They weren't just siblings, they were best friends." I said sighing and sitting back feeling bad for the hundredth time again. "I wanna help so bad." I said taking another sip of wine.

We sit in silence for a while before Liz speaks up. "Then why don't you? We always say if there's a problem, we solve it. So solve it." She said smiling a little sitting up. I sit up as well looking at her crazy. "This isn't some case, Liz. He's not a client." I said as she shakes her head. "Better. He's a friend. And you're the best friend I know. If there's a way you could somehow help him...do it." She said motivational and I think about it for a second before getting up.

I get my jacket and open the door before turning around. "Lock up before you leave okay?" I said she lays back on the couch turning on the TV. "Nah, I'll just spend the night." She said taking the popcorn bowl again. "Oh, great. It's nice of you to ask." I said sarcastically before she threw popcorn at me until I went out the door.

Austin's POV

I've been up all night and right when I can finally fall asleep, there's a knock on my door. I get up with just a pair of boxers on and I don't bother to put anything on because I know it's just Melanie begging to come back in.

I open the door with an irritated expression until I noticed it was Ally. I look at her shocked because it's 2 in the morning and instead at her own house, she's in the White House at my bedroom door. "Ally? What? What are you doing here?" I asked confused and tired at the same time rubbing my eyes.

"Hi, can I come in?" She asked lowly being careful with her voice because it's late. I just nod slowly and she comes in as I close the door. I turn around and wipe my eyes again and that's when I notice she has a vase in her hand. "Ally...what is that. Please tell me that isn't-" I said stopping myself when I see her sigh guilty. As soon as I was getting ready to yell, she spoke up first.

Ally's POV

Here I go. Wish me luck. "Before you say anything, let me speak first. I know you said you didn't want them, but their your sister's. It's literally her! When I look at you I can tell your a closed off man when it comes to emotional pain. You don't like to feel pain because you hate the way it makes you feel. Well, guess what? Get use to it! That's life. Pain is apart of life. It hurts us all until we can't take anymore, but you can! You know why? Because you're strong! Because if you weren't, you wouldn't be able to run this God forsaken country. I know it hurts Mr. President and I'm so sorry that you had to lose your best friend but...she deserves better from someone who claims to love her. If you loved her, she would be right here in your house so she could be with you at all times. I know you don't wanna believe that she's gone, but that's unfortunately apart of life. She might not be here for you to see her anymore. But she's still here in your heart. Always." I said poking his chest lightly as he looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"I defiantly know I over stepped my boundaries today and if you fire me, I completely understand and I rather be fired than keeping my mouth shut on something that could really help someone." I said honestly and he looked at me deeply before slowly taking the vase out of my hands. I watch as he slowly walks over to his fireplace and he puts it on top of it.

I smile slightly to myself as he turns around. He looks at me with still teary eyes as he walks back to me. "I'm not gonna fire you." He said calmly sitting down on the edge of his bed. "Do you mind?" I say referring to sitting on his bed and he nods.

I sit down next to him as he looks at me. "I'm just not use to people caring so much about me." He said honestly. "I mean there's Dez but that's about it, and he's busy you know being my Chief In Staff." He told me as I nodded understanding. "Give him slack. I'm a lawyer. Caring and solving people's problems is part of my job description." I said.

"So I'm like one of your clients?" He asked amused looking at me while wiping his tears from his face. "No. No, you're defiantly not like any of my clients. You're much more handsome than my clients." I said making us both laugh. "You're a flirt." He said bumping my shoulder. "Takes one to know one." I replied back. "Touché." He said chuckling a little before getting serious again staring at the ashes.

"She use to ride her bike all the time." He said and I made sure I payed close attention. "I taught her when she was 8 and once I did that, she got obsessed. I thought it was just a phase but nope. Anywhere you seen Ashley, Wheeley was there too." He said smiling at the memory. "She named her bike Wheeley? That's adorable." I said smiling while thinking about it. "Yeah. We were five years apart but we spent most of all our time together. Our parents use to fight a lot and sometimes all we had was each other. She might have been younger but she was defiantly wiser than me. Everything she helped me with growing up always worked out for me. I always wonder how different my life would be if she didn't...you know." He said as I nodded.

"Maybe somehow she still is giving you signs in life. I mean she did lead me to you, after all. To be one of your bad ass Editor in Chiefs." I said making him laugh and he really does have a beautiful smile. "That's true. How do you always make me feel better?" He said looking at me as I shrugged. "I guess it's the charm." I say making him blush and smile. "Thank you for today." He said leaning in and kissing me on the cheek in a friendly way. I think.

I smile and I don't know why but I lean in and kiss him on the cheek as well and that shocks him. We look at each other and start to lean in. When we get really close to only being literally an inch away I stop. "Um, I should go." I say snapping myself out of if and getting up. "Yeah, you should do that." He says rubbing the back of his neck. "Thanks again, Ally." He said awkwardly as I smiled awake fly as well. "No problem, Mr. President." I said dashing out the room. What the hell is wrong with me?! He is a married man! A married man! Get yourself together Ally Dawson! You do not play that way!

Austin's POV

After Ally leaves I flip down on my bed on my back putting my hands on my face in disbelief of what just happened. What the hell is wrong with me?! I'm a married man! A married man! Get yourself together Austin Moon or you're gonna start something you can't finish.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) What are your thoughts on Melanie?  
2.) How did you feel about Ashley's sign?  
3.) What did you think about Ally confronting President Moon and his problem?  
4.) Fav Part?**


	5. Marriage & Meetings

Austin's POV

I wake up from a good sleep to Melanie calling my name. Now it's ruined. "What?" I ask annoyed. "You have a very important meeting in the conference room. Get up." She said putting on her earrings. I groaned into my pillow. "I don't feel like talking to press." I said more to myself. "Shouldn't have signed up for the job." She said leaving and slamming the door. Someone's still pissed I kicked her out yesterday.

That also reminds me of when Ally came over. A smile appears on my face when I think of her. She's just a gift that keeps on giving. She's done nothing but been helpful and kind since she got here. Not to mention she's amazing at her job. I just hope things aren't awkward between us.

I get into the shower and get dressed before heading out to the Oval Office getting my folder to get my paper to remind me what was today's topic. Oh, right. Employment. I make my way out the door bumping into yours truly. "Hey." I said scratching the back of my neck. "Hi." She said looking around to avoid eye contact. Damn it. It is awkward. "So, um what are you doing here? I know you and Holly have some shifts together but you don't come in until tonight? Holly's the morning shift today." I said confused but also trying to switch topic.

"I know, I was just leaving. I just forgot some stuff yesterday. I have the worst memory." She responded. "If that were true, you would have forgot last night." I said and she looked like she was speechless. "Look, nothing happened. We shouldn't act like something did." I said and she nodded agreeing. "Great, I was thinking the same thing. I don't want things to be awkward between us. We were becoming really good friends, you know?" She said as I nodded. "Yeah, I do." I said as we both smile at each other going to normal.

"So where are you heading Mr. President?" She asked me. "I was actually going to the conference room for a meeting. The press are annoying but it comes with the job." I said shrugging my shoulders. "Awesome, can I join?" She asked. "When don't you wanna join?" I said making her laugh and flash her beautiful smile.

We both make our way to the conference room and I see a bunch of reporters and press ready for answers. I go to stand up on the stand and that's when they go crazy. I point at one hand raised. "Mr. President, is it true you're gonna higher minimum wage for people under the age of 18?" One asked me. "That is not true because I'm pretty sure the country knows what a teenager is like when it's given more than bargained for. However, I will be making sure their are more opportunities for them to work during their summer and school year. We want this country to grow maturely." I replied as more hands raised.

For about an half an hour I stood there answering questions and I haven't even looked back at Ally because I'm pretty sure she's gone. I tried to tell her these are boring. When it finally over, I get down from the stand and walk over to the side to see Ally still there. "You're still here?" I said amazed. "Yeah. You were amazing, Mr. President." She complimented me as I blushed. "Thanks." I said appreciated.

"Your answers were phenomenal. I should know, I'm a lawyer." She said bumping my shoulder playfully causing me to laugh until Melanie walked over. "You were amazing baby." She said kissing me as I quickly kissed her back because of the press being here, because if they weren't we would still be pissed with each other.

She soon faced Ally with a gasp. "Oh my god, Ally I didn't see you there. I'm so sorry for the PDA. Sometimes we just can't keep our hands to ourselves." She said patting my chest and smiling widely and I could tell she was faking. She was being smart because what I said yesterday about Ally going to my sister's grave with me.

She thinks she's claiming territory or something. "Um, why don't you talk to some reporters, Mel?" I say as she looks at me innocently. "Why? What did I do?" She said wrapping her arms around my neck and I try to act not irritated "Nothing, but I heard the their giving away a lot of camera time." I said lying and her eyes lights up. "I must go then." She said kissing my cheek and leaving.

Ally looked at me awkwardly before looking down. "I'm so sorry about her. Sometimes...she can be a bit much." I told her honestly and she shook her head with a smile. "It's fine. If you were my husband, I'd be cautious too." She said seriously as I looked at her strange since she's always been kind of an independent woman and not desperate.

Suddenly, she just broke a smile laughing and I finally get she was joking. "Oh my god, you should have seen your face." She said as I roll my eyes at her teasing. "I was kidding! You know I'm not desperate. Not that I'm calling your wife desperate, Mr. President." She said quickly defending her words. "No apologies accepted. That was beyond disrespectful and offensive to my wife and you are fired." I said seriously as her eyes widen. After a few seconds I bust out a smile and laugh. "You should have seen your face." I said mocking her as she hit my shoulder. "Not funny, you really scared me." She said taking a breath. "I was just kidding! Anyway, you should get going so you can get to your other job. I don't want you to be late." I said genuinely. "Mr. President, do you forget I work for myself? It's my name on that building." She said proud of herself. "Sorry, Miss who has her name on a building." I said jokingly as she laughed. "Okay, goodbye." She said walking out. "I'll see you tonight." I said more under my breath with a shy smile. I promise it's not as creepy as it sounds.

Ally's POV

When I leave the White House, I make my way to ADA. If you forgot again, it stands for Ally Dawson & Associates. The associates are obviously Liz, Chase and Pat. When I walk in I put my bag down and they sit as I stand in front of the table. "Okay, what do we got?" I say before noticing someone missing.

"Okay, where the hell is Liz?" I say noticing she wasn't there. She slept over yesterday but she was gone before I woke up this morning. I figured something really important came up. "She's sick." Chase said. "Sick? I was with her last night. She didn't look sick to me." I said folding my arms. "She is. She even came in earlier go let us know in person that she wouldn't be here today. She told us that she left your place early so you would't catch anything." Chase finished off explaining. "Okay...I'll call and check on her after this. What do we got?" I ask going back to the same question as before.

"We have..." Pat starts looking into his folder. "A fourteen old boy who got caught robbing $1200 from a grocery store." Pat said as I looked at him strangely. "Okay, how is that a case?" I asked confused that he even presented that to me. "Well, apparently he didn't do it. At least he claims he didn't." Pat told me as I take it in. "Hmm. Was he caught on video?" I ask and they both nod their heads. "Well, how the hell are we suppose to take this case? There's proof he actually did this!" I said not understanding the point of him telling me this. "That's what I said!" Chase said agreeing with me causing Pat to sigh.

"Guys, I'm telling you this case would be worth taking. I looked into that boys eyes and I could tell he wasn't lying. I believe him." He admitted confidently causing me to sigh. "Fine...if you truly believe in your heart this kids innocent. We'll take it." I said and he nodded his head smiling to himself.

"But... if you're wrong and we have all wasted our time helping a guilty child, he won't be the only one doing time. Got it?" I said and he nodded his head gulping. "Damn Als, your sexy when you're angry." Chase said causing me to roll my eyes getting up. "Remind me again why we haven't hooked up yet?" He said looking me up and down. "Shut it. Pat, call the boy in and Chase, I'm gonna need you to get a copy of the video of him being caught." I said as they both get up and do what they have to do.

"Chase." I said as he turned around and looked at me. "We never hooked up because you're a womanizer. And not my type." I said as he laughed. "I figured." He replied casually. "But also because you're one of my greatest friends. Let's keep it that way, yeah?" I said as he nodded his head. "Of course, Als. Plus don't get me wrong, you are gorgeous but I always kinda had a crush on Liv. Something about her feistiness gets to me. I love it!" He said licking his lips excited as I laughed. "Okay, too much info. Get out of here." I said as he left. A crush on Liz huh? I could defiantly see it if he wasn't such a player. My lips are sealed.

Pat comes back about 10 minutes later with a young teen boy who looked scared and nervous. "Take a seat here." Pat told him as he did as told. "Okay, kid. I heard you stole something." I said starting off. "I didn't." He said with scared eyes.

Usually I'm nice with my clients but you can't be that way with teenagers. They are the kings and queens at playing innocent and victim. "Yeah, yeah. That's not what the video says." I said even though I didn't even see it yet. "It wasn't me. I mean sure it looked like me, but it wasn't me. I don't even wear black. It's tacky." He said sighing exhausted as I looked down at my black crop top.

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am. But it looks amazing on you." He said trying to save himself as Pat tried not to laugh. "Okay, okay. Als, cut him some slack." He said and I sighed sitting up.

"Okay, kid this is what's gonna happen . You're gonna tell me the truth and nothing but the truth. And then my other friend is gonna come back here with a tape and we're gonna watch it together. Got it?" I said and he nervously nodded his head.

"Okay, here's your big shot. Go." I said intimidating him. "Okay, whoever robbed them did it on a Wednesday. I was in school." He said defending himself. "Kids cut school all the time." I said not buying it. "But all my teachers confirmed my presence!" He said and that's when me and Pat leaned in more interested. "Then why didn't the cops believe you, Sam?" Pat asked him. "I don't know! They said they had some sort of deeper evidence that it was me. Who knows what that means." He said frustrated.

Pat and I look at each other confused. If he really was in school that day and the teachers confirm his presence, how is he being found guilty? "Kid, did your parents get you a lawyer before us?" I asked curious. "No. We're not really the richest family. We can't afford one. That's why I came to you." He told me. "Sam, how do you expect to pay us?" I said folding my arms at his logic. "We're lawyers too you know? We're doing a job and we get paid for the job." I explained to him as he put his head down.

"I was thinking I could pay it off over time. "Kid you would be working for a lifetime. We're an expensive law firm because we're the best." I told him. "Come on, Als. Let's just do this one for free. It's not like we need it badly. We have plenty of money." Pat said trying to convince me when Chase walks in.

"Got it!" He said swinging the tape in the air noticing Sam. "So, this is the little thief." He said laughing while sitting down. "I'm not a thief!" He said plotting down in his chair again. "Dude, stop it." Pat said pissed. "Yeah or I'll slap you. You don't want that." I said seriously. "No, I do not." He replied. "Sorry, little dude." He said popping a fry in his mouth that he probably got when he was out.

"So, what's going on so far?" Chase asked. "Pat's trying to convince me that we don't charge Sam for the case because his family doesn't have money." I explain as he widens his eyes. "What? That's our money you're messing with!" He said looking at Pat like he was crazy. "Dude, it's a couple thousand dollars that will earn again tomorrow." He said making a good point but not really selling us.

"He's a kid..." He said looking at us disappointed and that's when I start to feel bad. I can't believe I was questioning it before. I'm just really nervous if he really does turn out to be guilty. "Okay, I'm in." I say as we all look at Chase who's still not budging. "What if it was your little brother Ron?" I said and he sighed. "Using the brother card. So not right." He said as I smiled. "I'm in." He said as Sam cheered. "Thank you so much. Thank you all." He said estatic.

"Calm down sport. We still have to prove your innocence." I say and he does as Chase pops the tape in. We watch the robber walk in the store and so far it does look like his build and eyes through the black mask. We all look around at each other and we can tell this isn't gonna end well.

When the video is over we look at Sam. "We don't know what to say Sam, that does look just like you." I said and puts his head down. "I just wish I knew what the police had over me so I could prove them wrong. I don't understand what makes them positive that it was me besides the video which isn't me either." He said frustrated pulling on his hair.

"Wait a minute. What is that?" Chase said rewinding the video a little and pausing looking at the robbers arm. There is a dragon tattoo on his right arm. "It's a dragon tattoo." Pat said calmly as we turned around to see dragon tattoo on Sam's arm.

I hear Pat sigh disappointed. "Do you realize the time you wasted for us? We could have spent time helping people who really needed it. I believed you!" Pat said raising his voice. "I swear I didn't do it. I know what it looks like but I have no idea what's going on!" He said terrified. "You have the same exact tattoo Sam." I said calmly remembering he's a kid. "I know but that's why I'm confused. That tattoo is unique and the only one who has it is me and my-" he said stopping himself realizing something. "Who Sam? Who else has the tattoo?" Chase asked as we leaned in more.

"My brother Sean. My twin brother Sean. Oh my god I'm so stupid!" He said bagging on the table in anger as Pat stopped him. "No, you're not. Are you saying your before Sean did this?" I asked. "It had to be. He's the only other one who has that tattoo and built like me. It just doesn't make sense. He's never been a thief. He was always the good one." He said confused.

"I guess we're gonna find out the reason why. Chase, get in contact with his brother Sean and his mom. Bring them in." I said as Pat decided to keep Sam company as I went into my more even personal office.

I decide to finally call Liz. "Hello?" I hear a raspy sick voice over the phone. Wow, she really sounds bad. "Hey, Liz. How ya holding up?" I ask sincerely. "Truth or lie?" She ask causing a chuckle from me. "Truth please." I reply. "Horrible. I'm getting worse by the hour. I visited a doctor who told me I caught a flu. Can you believe that? I caught the fucking flu in May." She said clearly pissed on the phone.

"Look, Als. I don't know if I'm gonna be in for a while. Maybe a week or more. You think you can handle without me?" She said sadly. "Yeah, of course. You'll still always be with us." I say on purpose. "Okay, don't talk like I'm dead." She said offended as I laughed. "Sorry." I say not really unapologetic.

"I have no idea how I'm gonna pay my bill for the next couple of weeks." She said frustrated. "Don't worry, I'll just give you half of my paychecks until you get back." I told her. "You don't have to do that, Als." She told me. "I know. But I am." I said as she sighed. "I love you." She said sincerely. "I love you too, Liz." I said before hearing a beep on my phone.

I take a look at it and sees it's an incoming call. "What is it?" Liz ask. "Oh, it's just someone calling from the White House." I told her. "Answer it." She said. "No. I'm talking to my best friend. The White House doesn't come before you." I told her honestly. "It could be important! Answer Ally Dawson!" She said hanging up on me. Oh my god that woman is crazy.

I pick up the phone finally. "Hello?" I ask expecting Holly to ask when I'm coming in to clock her out. "Hey." I hear a voice recognizing it as President Moon. "Um, you're calling me?" I ask confused but kind of turned on if I'm not suppose to lie. It's kinda of hot that the President of the United States decides to call me at my other job when he probably has a billion other things to do. "Yeah, I hope that's okay. It's just my schedule is pretty basic and boring today and like I said before, talking to you cheers me up." He said again causing a smile to appear on my face.

"Well, Mr. President I am flattered, trust me I am. But I have a job as well. And how am I suppose to focus if you're gonna call me every five minutes?" I said flirty and jokingly. "Calm down, I've only called you once." He reminded me. "Yeah, but I can tell this won't be the last, will it?" I say and there's a little pause over the phone. "No, it won't be." He said lower causing a bigger smile on my face causing Pat to look at me through the glass window weird at what was making me so happy.

"And... I like talking to you too." I said calmly and I can tell there was a smile on his face as well. "Yeah?" He said. "Yeah." I replied and after a few seconds I snap out of it. "So I have to go, my clients are here." I say noticing them coming in with Chase. "Oh right. Well good luck I guess." He said causing me to laugh. "Thanks." I said hanging up and leaving out my office door. I really need to stop flirting with that man or I'm really gonna find myself in trouble.

When I walk out, I see an older heavy set woman with a teen boy who is Sam's clone, aka twin. "Hi Miss Malone and Sean. Please, take a seat." I say as they both have nervous expressions on their face. "Do you know why we're here?" I ask. "Because my son Sam was charged with a crime. But I promise he didn't do it!" She said defending him. "Oh, we know ma'am." Chase said to her. "Because your other son Sean did." Pat said as we all looked at Sean who had a nervous expression.

"What? That's preposterous!" She said angry that we even thought such a thing. "Look, Miss Malone we know Sean is your good kid but why don't you ask him why he did it. Because honestly, we would like to know as well." I said and she looked at Sean and he looked guilty as ever. "Sean?" She asked and he sighed and started crying. "Okay, I did it!" He confessed as his mother and Sam's mother dropped open.

Sam already knew but I guess it's different when he actually admitted it. "Why Sam, why?!" His mother screamed hitting his arm devastated. "Because! We needed it. We always need money. Always! I'm so sick of working so much for so little! I stole it because you needed it Ma. You have so many health issues and I wanted to pay for all the medication you ever needed. I don't want to lose you Ma." He said lastly as tears fell down her cheeks and she hugged him.

We all felt sympathy when we found out the reason. "But how could you let me take the blame for you Sean? You would let me go to juvie? Your own brother?!" Sam yelled angry and clearly hurt. "Because I'm weak. I felt if one of had to go to jail, you would be better off." He said lowly disappointed in himself. "Even if it was me at me going away for a long time?" He said pissed and Sean looked down.

"Sean, I am so sorry you felt you had to do that for me honey. But with what you did, you're not getting away with that. You're grounded for 6 months." His mom told him and he looked at her. "It won't matter anyway once I'm behind bars." He said wiping tears.

"You won't be behind bars Sean." Pat said nonchalant as they all looked at us. "What? How do you know?" The mother asked us. "Because we've dealt with cases like these before. Once the police find out the reason, the most he will get is community service for six months and trust me, that's punishment." I said from my own experience once. "But I won't go to jail?" He said hopeful. "No, you won't. Trust me." I said standing up as they did as well.

"It was nice working with you." I said shaking the mother's hand and then so did Pat and Chase. "Thank you so much, truly." The mother said as she hugged Sam who looked still pissed at his brother. "No problem." I said as they started to walk away even though we could still hear them. "I'm so sorry again Sam. I wasn't thinking." Sean said trying to make excuses for what he did. "It's bullshit, Sean. Just don't talk to me." Sam responded as they went down on the elevator. "So, that was successful." Chase said turning to us.

"Except the brothers relationship is probably ruined forever." Pat said feeling bad. "Well, not everyone can have a happy ending. At least, the case was solved and successful. We might have not gotten paid on this case but I still feel good." I said picking up my bag and jacket. "Same." Pat said. "Maybe y'all should pass that little happiness around because I ain't feeling it." Chase said as we shook her our heads at him. "I'm heading to my other job now." I said walking out followed by them. It's dark out now which makes sense because I'm working the night shift tonight. When I scan it, I head to my office and work for a couple of hours.

When I get tired, I take a break by sitting on my desk with legs crossed sucking on one of my red lollipops. Ha. This kind of reminds me of my first day here. The only thing missing is- "Hey." President Moon says entering and closing the door. Him.

"Hi..." I say slowly taking the lollipop out of my mouth realizes how unprofessional I was being. "I swear I was working. I had been for hours but I really needed a break." I said as he stopped me laughing. "You don't need to defend yourself Ally. This is half of your office. You're sitting on your own desk sucking on one your lollipops with the door closed not disturbing anybody. Does that sound like your guilty of something?" He asked me. "Well when you put it like that... no." I said laughing a little.

"This reminds me of how we first met." I said stupidly out loud. "Me too." He said shocking me. "That day was interesting. I didn't expect to find you when I walked into that room." He said thinking about it. "What? A goofy, weird and sometimes adorable lady?" I said joking. "No, a beautiful, kind and smart woman." He corrected me and my breath hitched in my throat. "Oh." I said speechless as he walked closer.

"I see your enjoying your lollipops." He said noticing multiple wrappers on the floor. "Yeah. Do you want one?" I asked him as he thought about it. "Sure." He said and I took the one out my mouth and put it into his shocking him. I try not to laugh at his expression. "Oh, don't worry. I'm the cleanest person I know." I said honesty and he nodded his head believing me and then started sucking on the lollipop and it was starting to turn me on.

After a while, he took it out. "Is my tongue red?" He asked sticking his tongue out like a kid. I uncrossed my legs and grabbed his tongue pulling him closer to in between me. It wasn't meant to be that way initially but he didn't pull away. "Yeah, it is." I told him as he put it back in his mouth and we stared in each other's eyes.

We are in a very intense and intimate position. I'm sitting on top of my desk with him in between my legs. "It's really...really red." I said gulping not knowing what else to say. "Yeah?" He whispered like he did on the phone earlier. "Yeah." I replied as we both slowly leaned in and finally connected lips. Once I did, I couldn't stop. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer as he wrapped his arms around my lower waist deepening the kiss as well. Our lips passionately move together not in a rush but in a way of want and need. This is so wrong. So so wrong. He's married. The man I'm viciously making out with is married and I can't seem to take my lips off him.

We pull away a little with our breaths the only thing filling the room. He smiles a little at me causing me to smile before going back to kissing. He starts unzipped my crop top from the back before removing it leaving me in my bra. He starts to go down and kiss on my neck using his tongue with some love bits added. I moan some and I can tell it turns him on.

We don't have much time to strip everything so I hurriedly take off my bra. He goes down to my breast and starts to suck on my right nipple and that's when I throw my head back in pleasure. "Oh my god." I said moaning louder as he rolled his tongue around and flickering it before doing the other side.

While he continues to suck on them I decide to start to unbuckle his pants. I push them down and they reveal his boxers. I see his hardness through them and that's gets me excited. I pull his boxers down and they reveal his 8 inch dick. It's huge and it looks delicious. He comes closer while reaching up my skirt and slowly sliding my panties down. After he pull me closer while I'm on the desk. We look at each other one more time. Are we really about to do this? Once we do there's no going back.

He answers me when he enters me and I feel pleasure like I've never felt before. I hold onto him as he pumps in and out. "God, Austin." I said shocking myself and him because I've never called him that before. He continues to go faster and deeper than before and I feel my finger scratching his back from the pleasure and intensity. I see him bite his lip from the pleasure of going in and out my tight wet hole. "Damn, Ally." He said pumping faster and faster with each thrust and we both cum at the same time.

For a few minutes we spend our time catching our breath again before looking at each other again. "So...that happened." I said more shyly. "It did." He replied and I can tell he felt guilty. "It was wrong." He told me. "I know that. Don't you think I know that?" I said agreeing but more upset he might actually regret it.

"You didn't let me finish. It was wrong. But I don't wanna stop." He said as I looked at him listening. "I can't do it anymore. I can't deny my feelings for you anymore." He told me running his hands through his hair while getting it off his chest. "I have feelings for you too." I admitted as he looked at me like it was the best thing he's ever heard.

"I've been trying to deny it to my friends and myself but nothing worked. But what are we suppose to do? You're married! You are a married man. I'm not a whore! I'm not some home wrecker." I said more to myself disappointed in who I was becoming. "I know that." He said walking back up to me holding my face in his hands.

"You're beautiful. Inside and out. That's who you are. That's why I like you so much. Your heart is something I adore. You're everything I could ever want in a...wife." He said sighing letting go of my face. "What did we get ourselves into?" I said rubbing my face. "We're just gonna have to stop. It only happened once, so it's not like we got attached." I added in. "But we did Ally, we did! We got attached before we even kissed. There's too much tension between us to ignore and you know it." He said shaking his head frustrated.

"Well, what are we suppose to do?" I said lowly. "I want you every time I'm around you. But you have a wife that you go to bed with every night. How do you expect me to be okay with that?" I said in disbelief. "No, I have a wife who I share a bed with who I don't enjoy talking to because talking means talking about her. I have a wife who cares more about politics than people in general. I have a wife who would drop me like a penny if she was offered the Presidency. I have a wife who has never out of the six full years I've known her even been truly in love with me. And frankly I could say the same." He told me leaving me speechless. "And even after all I've said, I still would never wanna hurt her because that's not the type of guy I am. But lately I've also been the type of guy to not go after I want after my sister died. I think you were wrong yesterday when you said she led you to me to become one of my badass Editor in Chiefs. I think she sent you to me because I'm meant to be with you." He told me and I smile sadly.

"Seriously? Do you really think your sister would condone you cheating on your wife?" I said as he sighed. "No, but I think she wanted us to be together somehow." He said stepping closer to me. "I should stop this. But I don't want to. Do you?" He asked trying to read me. I looked into his eyes and then at his lips and realized I couldn't lie to myself anymore either. I lean up and kiss him and he instantly kisses back. He enters his tongue and we both wrestle our tongues softly together. As we continue to kiss, we both smile into it finally satisfied getting what we both wanted. I can't even imagine the consequences this is gonna come with, but I can't stop. I want him. And I know he wants me.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) What did you think of the short little Sam and Sean story line? (** I want to know if those side stories bore you? They go into the story so her other job is recognized and it's realistic that she's a lawyer _._ I like writing them lol **)  
2.) What did you think of the hookup between President Moon & Ally?  
3.) Do you hate me for having them hookup so soon?**


	6. Secrets & Salsa

Austin's POV

After what happened between me and Ally last night, we both ended up saying goodnight and leaving the office separately to not create any suspicion. I still can't believe that happened between us. We went all the way last night and I mean _all_ the way. I cheated on my wife. As a man I have to admit that. But as a man, I also have to admit that I am too weak to stop it. Ally is the woman for me and I refuse to not be with her. It sucks that I still have to kiss Melanie because if I don't she'll start to get suspicious but I'm defiantly not sleeping with her anymore. I won't disrespect Ally that way by making her feel like some kind of whore.

While I'm brushing my teeth, Melanie comes in rubbing my back while looking at me through the mirror. She came back yesterday after I decided to make up with her so she would just stop complaining. "Hey. You look like you slept amazing." She said while kissing my neck and I pretend to be turned on. "Oh, I did." I said thinking about Ally. "Must have been because I came back. Turns out, you just can't sleep without me hubby." She said smiling and kissing my cheek. If only she knew. "I uh, got in the shower first today. Who knew you were right?" I said trying to change the subject. "Me, duh." She said laughing a little.

"I was thinking we could spend some quality time together today, ya know? We haven't in a while." She said rubbing my chest. "Yeah, because every time I asked you to have a date night with me, you were too busy." I say reminding her. "Okay, but I'm not now. What's changed?" She asked as I backed away. "Now, I'm busy." I say making her scoff as I walk out the bedroom. I can never understand Mel. She can do anything and treat people anyway she wants too but god forbid they do it to her. She's truly ridiculous.

Right before I walk into my office, I knock on Holly and Ally's door. I enter the Oval Office and sit at my desk and wait for a knock. When I hear it, I smile. "Come in." I say as the person opens the door and comes in.

The one and only beautiful and intelligent Ally Dawson. When she sees me she tries to hide a smile and stay professional. "Good morning, Mr. President. Did you need something?" She asked politely as I stood up and walked over standing five feet from her. "No, if I'm being honest. I just wanted to see your face." I said as she looked down and blushed.

"Well, here it is. What are you going to do about it?" She asked challenging me and I smirk from her teasing. I walk up to her and kiss her and she kisses me back instantly putting her hands in my hair. Our lips move in sync as I feel a smile appear on her lips.

After a while, we slowly pull away. "I know it's only been about 6 hours but I missed that." I said honestly. "Me too." She said staring at me with dreamy eyes. "Question, Mr. President. How did you know I would come here when you knocked on my door? I mean Holly is working as well." She said tilting her head slightly to the left intrigued while I wrapped my arms around her waist and bringing her closer causing her to giggle. "Well, Miss Dawson. I figured you got use to my knocking. And maybe I was a little confident thinking you would be just as excited to see me." I said as she looked up at me seriously. "Are you?" I asked truly curious. "I wouldn't have let you kissed me if I weren't." She said leaning up and kissing me again before wrapping her arms around my neck and now there is no gap between us at all.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She said looking in my eyes but saying it more to herself. "Trouble. We both did. I know what we're doing is wrong but I'm willing to fight for us." I told her truthfully as she sighed. "But what exactly are we fighting for? We're hooking up sure, but that's about it. I really like you but you're married. It's not like this could go any farther. I'm your mistress." She said looking down disappointed. "We're fighting for us to make it after this. I'm gonna divorce Melanie after my presidency, I promise. I just have two more years left!" I told her as she backed away shaking her head.

"Do you hear yourself? You're gonna leave your wife for someone you just started messing around with yesterday?" She said in disbelief. "No! I like you but divorcing Mel is gonna happen whether we're together or not. I didn't realize I could do better until I met you though. So thank you for that. But I honestly wouldn't risk cheating on my wife if I didn't think it was actually worth it. Trust me." I tell her with emotion I've never heard in my voice.

She looks at me for a while before sighing and walking over to me. "I understand, Mr. President. It's just that you have to understand from my point of view. If we get caught, it's completely over for me. Let's be honest, Mel would eventually forgive you because if she leaves you that means bye bye to the White House and she can't live without success and popularity. But I would be known as a whore to the world. They would kill me with just comments alone." She said as I nodded my head at her concerns.

"You wouldn't be alone in this. I would be known as the second Bill Clinton. Everyone that voted and supported me will lose all respect for me." I said thinking about the consequences. "Yeah, I know but you're a guy. Their will be some harsh people but not as much as for me. Guys sleep around, they get praised. But if a girl does, she's a whore for life." She said throwing her hands in the air. "I know..." I say bringing her closer to me to hug because of the stressful situation.

She sighs into my chest and wraps her arms around me too. "I'm sorry that the world is such a jugful place. If I'm being honest with myself, I rather stop this now than have you so stressed out about what others are thinking about us. I don't want this to make you have a panic attack or something." I say making us both laugh a little before she pulls away. "Even after saying all of that, I still can't stay away from you. When I'm around you, my heart beats 90 miles a minute. No one's ever made me feel that way before. So if you meant what you said about fighting for us...to be together someday. And I mean together together...then yeah. I'll fight for us too." She said smiling a little making my eyes light up at her agreement.

I kiss her with a smile on my face before she quickly pulls away. "Something wrong?" I ask confused. "Yeah. You said once your two more years is done, you will divorce Mel. What about re election? Something tells me you're gonna run for a second term." She said making me speechless. "And you know you can't run for President of The United States if your not married and without a First Lady." She finished out and I thought about it smirking. "I guess I'm gonna have to marry you then." I said joking but serious at the same time making her laugh. "Not funny." She said not taking me serious before kissing me for the hundredth time today.

She pushes me against the wall roughly and I looked at her more turned on than ever. She comes up to me and starts to make out with my neck. I groan because of how good it felt. "I want you." She said coming back up to look in my eyes. "My favorite words." I said causing her to smile before she kisses me while unbuckling my pants as my dick grows hard. We continue to french kiss while she starts to pull my pants down. We both moan into the kiss clinging to each other for dear life scared to let go when there's a knock on the door.

We stop abruptly and face the door. "Mr. President. Mr President?" We both heard Holly's voice on the opposite side of the door. We quickly went apart and starting fixing our appearances. I pull my pants up and straighten them out while Ally fixes her crazed hair.

I hurriedly sit down at my desk with still a hard on. Great. Now I'm going to have to finish myself off. Ally and I look at each other for a cue before she opens the door. Holly walks in and gives a generous smile towards me. "Good morning, Mr. President. I just needed Ally for an important article on you and security told me she was in here." She said politely. "No, go right ahead. We are done our talk." I said as calmly as possible. "Okay, great." She said walking out with Ally. I lay back in my chair with relief. That was close. With what we're doing, that's unfortunately gonna be happening more often.

Ally's POV

I walk out with Holly thinking about what Austin and I was about to do and a smile appears on my face. "Girl, this article is huge. So, we have to make sure we have great coverage and that all of our sources are unnamed as much as possible." She told me as she opened our office door as we entered it. We both sat at our separate desks starting on our work but my mind was somewhere else.

"Oh and Ally? What took you so long in the Oval Office? Did the President yell at you or something?" She said laughing a little as I did too, to not give anything away. "No. He was just discussing the cons of the job. You know, making sure I know how tough it can get." I said lying through my teeth which not only made me feel guilty about it because I'm a lawyer and my job is basically the truth, but also because Holly has become such a great friend. But I can't tell her what's really going because who knows what will happen? I did just meet her only a week ago.

After a couple of boring hours working, it finally hit noon which means it was time for our break. Yes, believe it or not people at the White House do get breaks. Holly and I both walk out together and make our way to the cafeteria. When we get there we spot Dez who waves us over. We sit down and I watch his eyes light up when he sees Holly.

I notice that me and Dez brung our own lunch and Holly didn't. "I like to buy the food here. It's too good to turn down." She said getting up and heading to the line as Dez watched her like a love struck teen. "Okay, spill it." I said to him as he looked at me weird. "Spill what?" He said taking a bite of his sandwich as I look at him as if he's serious. "I know you have a crush on Holly." I say as he widens his eyes. "What? No, I don't." He said in the most non convincing voice I've ever heard. "Dude, I seen the way you reacted when you found out about what Todd did to her." I say as he scoffs. "Yeah, I was a guy upset that someone hurt a long time friend." He said trying to convince himself. "Maybe. But something tells me I know my friend from grade school a lot better than he gives me credit for." I say as he stares at me before sighing. "Fine, you caught me." He said causing a smile on my face.

"I knew it." I said taking a bite of my sandwich now. "Don't rub it in." He said miserable. "I'm not. I actually think you're perfect for each other. You should give it a shot." I say as he shakes his head. "I can't! We've been friends for a long time. When she was younger, she was physically abused by her father and then her mother verbally abused her. Then when she was a teenager, she was in a four year relationship with an abusive boyfriend. And now look what happened with Todd? She doesn't get a break. I don't think she wants to be in a relationship anymore and frankly, I don't blame her. She's such a beautiful kind woman and doesn't deserve half the shit she gets in life." He said looking at her while stress fully running his hands through his hair.

I smile sadly at her horrible life but how highly he talks about her. "That's why I believe you're perfect for her." I said catching his attention again. "Because you know her worth and I know you would treat her like the queen she is. She needs someone like you. Yes, it is a little too soon but at least think about asking her out eventually." I said as he nodded slowly while Holly came back to the table. "Man, that line was long. What did I miss?" She said popping in a fry. Dez and I looked at each other. "Nothing." We said simultaneously as she looked at us. "You guys are weird." She said as I smiled a little to myself. I'm rooting for them. Dez is such a good guy and Holly deserves happiness.

Austin's POV

I'm going through some files about the upcoming meeting in a few months with some high schoolers and man that's going to be frustrating. Teenagers aren't usually my favorite to interact with but it does help that many of them like me since I am the youngest President when I started at the age of 26. Now I'm 28 with two more years to go before re election and I need to do this so I can get their future votes to stay in office.

Melanie then walks in with a smile on her face. "Hey babe." She says walking over to me while I continue to look through the files. "Hey. How are you?" I ask out of politeness. "Good, you?" She ask. "Fine." I say kissing her cheek before walking over to another table. "So, I was thinking about that dinner date we were talking about earlier and guest what? It's official. I rented out a restaurant for us at Champy's." She said excited as I turned to face her. "I thought I told you I was busy." I said getting aggravated at how hardheaded she was.

"Yeah, I know but not too busy for your wife I hope." She said looking at me upset. "I am." I said folding my arms. "But I'm your wife Austin." She said in disbelief. "Well, too bad Mel! I'm not going. I have lots of work to do. I told you this earlier so it's not my fault you choose to not here what I say." I said raising my voice. "My bad for trying to do something nice for us. I already made the plans, and now you're telling me I have to cancel?" She said in utter dramatic horror. "I guess you see how it feels." I say and her mouth drops as I walk out the office for fresh air. I head to my private bathroom.

Ally's POV

I decided to leave the cafeteria and my break a little early to visit you know who. I was thinking we could finish what we started. I gently knock on the door, just in case he's in a meeting or anything. I slowly open the door to see his wife Melanie sitting on one of his couches. "Um, excuse me do you usually barge in my husband's office without his command?" She said as my eyes widen. "Um, no? Sorry ma'am, I just needed to let him in on very important information." I said lying convincingly as she nodded her head.

"Well, anything you need to tell him, you can tell me." She said crossing her legs. "Oh...okay. Um-" I start when she cuts me off. "Never mind, I don't care. I'm not into boring stories. Tell me Ally, what does a woman have to do to keep a man?" She said as I get confused and feel awkward.

"Um, I don't know Mrs. Moon." I say as she looks at me. "You're a pretty girl, sit down." She told me and I sit on the couch opposite of her and she leans towards me. "You must know what it's like to have many men chase you. Trust me, I'm not really the type to compliment other woman but I need a girls advice." She explained.

"I honestly don't really have time for men, Mrs. Moon. I work a lot and it takes up a lot of my time." I said truthfully. Mostly. "Oh, well if you're struggling with finding a relationship out of work, then find one inside of work. I know a lot of people say to not mix business with pleasure but honestly I think it could be kind of sexy." She said as I tried to stay as normal as possible. If only she knew. "If we're just being girls here, truth is I've always wanted to try it but I'm married you know? I guess this ring has to mean something." She said shrugging her shoulders. Wow. She really is something else. "But anyway, maybe hook up with some of the security guys or Austin's best friend Dez even. He's a cute redhead." She said. "No, thank you." I said as I raised my voice a little shocking her. "I mean Dez has been one of closest friends since grade school. I just don't see him that way." I said honestly. "Understandable." She said taking a sip of her wine from the table next to her that I didn't notice.

"So, I invited Austin to dinner with me that I set up by myself and he rejects me because he's too busy. Can you believe that?" She said rolling her eyes annoyed but slightly hurt. "No offense, Mrs. Moon but weren't you too busy to visit his sister's grave with him?" I say as she looks at me in disbelief that I stood up to her saying that. "Rule number 1 when your working in the White House, Miss Ally Dawson." She said with a snarky tone causing me to sigh in stress. "Always agree with the First Lady. Because you'll never know when you'll need me on your side." She said looking at me with attitude. "Got it." I said even though I could care less.

"Good." She said standing up. "You may go. You were good company but you're boring me now." She said and I internally roll my eyes as I get up and fake smile.

As I head for the door, it opens to the man I was waiting for. When he sees me his face lights up and I can't help but smile back. "Hi, Mr. President." I said normally just because Melanie was around. We had to play it cool. "Hi. How is the article coming?" He asked and as I was about to answer, Melanie interrupted. "Um, it would be coming along if you'd let her get back to work." She said looking in between us feeling a little intimidated by our tension. "Don't be rude, Mel. So what were you ladies doing in here?" He asked genuinely curious. "Just talking. Your wife is a lovely woman." I say and just like that I am on Melanie's good side again. She smiles flattered at my compliment because what compliment doesn't Melanie like? "Thanks." He said smiling and I could tell he was trying not to laugh because he knew I was lying.

"Well, I have to get back to work." He said walking over to his desk. "Okay, Ally was just leaving." She said calmly as I start to head out. "Actually, you can go honey. I need to give Ally some ideas on some news articles this week." He said nonchalant as her smile drops and my appears. "But...fine. Love you." She said lowly walking out frustrated.

Once she closes the door, I lock it and turn around at a smirking Austin. "I have to give her credit. She did get my name right." I said still amazed. "Yeah, but you can't tell me that she was an angel when I was gone because that's complete bs." He said as I walked closer to his desk. "No, she was defiantly the exact opposite actually." I said calmly going around the desk towards him in his chair. "That's what I thought." He said yanking me by my shirt closer to him while he was sitting.

He slowly lifts my shirt and starts to kiss my stomach as I slowly bite my lower lip when I feel his tongue trace parts of me. "Mr. President." I say moaning a little. "I love it when you say that." He said looking up at me. "I wanna finish what we started." He told me. "Okay." I say sliding off my panties and lifting my dress as he just unbuckled his pants. He looks at my clean shaved area and brings me closer to him. Because he's sitting and I'm standing, my area is at his face length. "You are so wet." He said mesmerized touching it as I whimper with pleasure.

He leans in and places some soft kisses on it and I bite my lip hard. He then looks up at me for permission and I look at him before closing my eyes. He takes that as a yes and he licks from the bottom up slowly as I throw my head back in pleasure. He holds on to my waist tightly as he licks up and down repeatedly. "God, Austin..." I moan rubbing my hands through his hair. I feel my breath hitch as he puts his full mouth on it and starts to make out with it. "Oh my god!" I moan louder feeling his tongue twirl around my clit and suck on it. I start to breath heavier and I feel myself get close to my edge when he suddenly stops and it looks up at me.

I try to catch my breath and look down at him. "Why...why did you stop?" I said out of breath causing a smile to appear on his face. "As much as I want to taste you, that's gonna have to wait for another time. I want us to cum at the same time." He said pulling out his dick for me to see. It was extremely hard and I remember I had to leave him with it. "Oh. I'm so sorry for leaving you with that, by the way." I said leaning down as he moaned with our areas softly touching. "It wasn't your fault. But if you feel like it is, you can make it up to me." He said leaning in to kiss and I slowly kiss him back as we get more into and I feel him gently go inside me.

When I feel him enter me, we both pause from kissing to open our mouths in pleasure before smiling at each other. I start to move back and forth on him as I make out with him and I am in pure bliss. I feel him press me deepen onto him as he pushes up inside slowly and I just love the pace we're going at. As we continue to go, he slides his hands up my dress while lightly scratching my back and it feels so good. I can tell he's in as much pleasure as me because his eyes are closed in bliss. We both start to come at our edge as we moan louder out loud as he takes his last pumps in me before we explode at the same time together.

We breath heavy for a while before bust out laughing. "What is so funny?" I say confused at our random laughing. "I have no idea." He said putting his thing away as I slipped my panties back on and put my dress back down. When we were back to normal, I sat on his lap. "Everything is just better with you. I'm the leader of the free world and you can't imagine the stress that comes with the job...but when I'm with you? You make it worth it. Like the whole world is off my shoulders." He says putting my hair behind my ear. "I feel the same way. I like you so much." I say honestly pecking his lips multiple causing him to giggle like a little school boy. "You're adorable." I say at his beautiful smile and red cheeks. "Thanks beautiful." He says moving his lap up and down a few times causing me to go up and down making me laugh.

"So, I wanted to tell you about this event some of my higher class friends are throwing in my honor. It's basically a White House dinner that I usually don't look forward too but now that I've met you...seems like it won't be too bad." He said as I raise my eyebrows. "Is this you inviting me?" I ask and he holds my hand. "Yeah. Would you come? It would mean a lot to me." He said staring in my eyes. "I don't know, Mr. President. It's not like I can be your date. That's what your wife slash the First Lady is for." I said chuckling a little.

"I know you can't be my date, but I want you there. I wanna at least dance with you once." He said confusing me. "Dance with me? Yeah, like that won't create suspicion or tick off your wife." I said giving him a look as if he was serious. "Oh Ally Dawson. I've been President for two years now, I know things. I know enough to realize I can dance with whoever I want at dinners in my honor. I've danced with a lot of girls at my events that weren't my wife. I didn't like any of them of course, but it's just dancing and believe it or not even Mel is fine with it because she gets to dance with Chris sometimes." He said as I get confused at the name.

"Who's Chris?" I ask curious. "He's one of her security guards. She has Chris and Steve. She has a little crush on him but frankly I don't think she knows herself." He said calmly. "And...that doesn't bother you..?" I ask to see looking at him to watch his expression. "No." He says shrugging. "I told you, I never was in love with Melanie and she never was with me. I mean sure at one point we loved and cared about each other a lot but I think we're just leaning onto this marriage because we're the only people we have." He explained to me.

"If she told me that she suddenly fell in love with someone that could possibly be her soulmate and was leaving me, I would hug her and wish her the best." He told me and I could tell he was being sincere. "You're a really good guy. Would she do the same for you?" I ask curious. "Hell no. It's Mel. Are you serious?" He said causing me to laugh. "Okay, okay I guess I should have known that. So, anyway yes I would love to go but don't hate me that I don't want to walk in there alone." I said honestly not wanting to feel like a loner.

"So you want a...date?" He said starting to feel uncomfortable. "Yes, I do married man." I said trying to be smart to make him realize he was being irrational. "Fine, I get it. Okay, you can have a date. Why don't you take Chris? That will make Melanie kind of jealous and make him ask for a dance making us switch partners for a while." He said as I thought about. I don't even know what he looks like but it sounds like a good plan. "Okay, that's fine." I say as he smiles. "Alright, you should go home and get ready." He said as we both get up. "I'll have to go shopping first for a very expensive and gorgeous dress. I'm rich but I don't just have prissy dresses lying about." I said making laugh. "Okay. I'll see you later?" He said holding my chin and kissing making me smile into it. "You will." I say running out.

I go into me and Holly's office who's doing some paper work. She looks up as soon as I enter and pouts. "Girl, what is up? You left me in here doing most of all the work for 2 hours. Where the hell have you been?" She said frustrated folding her arms as I picked up my purse. "I promise I'll make it up to you. Tell you what. Take the whole day off tomorrow and I'll just work the full time. I'll make up an excuse for the President." I said hoping she would agree and stop asking questions. "Okay, deal." She said now smiling.

"Okay, see you later." I said as she looked confused. "Wait, you're going home? We have two hours left before we're done." She said confused. "I have an emergency to get too, don't worry I was excused." I said as she nodded suspiciously as I walked out. Phew.

Once I scan out the White House, I head to one of the most expensive stores in the state for the rich people. I walk in to see an older white woman behind the counter being mean to a young Hispanic costumer holding a dress. "I mean it's beautiful on you sweetie, but if we're being honest you can't afford it. It's probably worth more than your whole life." She said as the woman looked down disappointed. "Hey. I'm just stating facts." She said heartless. "Don't be sad. You're just not...one of us." She said and I could tell she meant white. She's defiantly a racist. I'm white and I'm no where near a racist. I accept anyone and everyone as long as their a good person. No one should be judged from the color of their skin or where their from, but only by their hearts.

I walked up to the counter smiling sarcastically. When the older woman behind the counter notices who I am, her eyes widen wide in excitement. "Oh my god, I can't believe it's you." She said holding her hands on each side of her cheeks. I ignore her and face the very pretty Latina woman. "Hi, what's your name?" I ask politely holding out my hand. She looks hesitate and then shakes it. "I'm Linda. And you are?" She ask politely as the older woman scoffs. "She's Ally big time lawyer Dawson, lady! She's of the one the most biggest and famous names in DC. Are you stupid or something?" She said making the girl feel dumb as I turn at her with an attitude. "No, she's not stupid, but you are. You're also an ignorant, lonely and bitter old lady who will never have anyone in life and most likely die alone." I said as she looks at me jaw dropped in utter shock. "But hey... I'm just stating facts." I said mocking what she said to Linda.

"Linda, I'm gonna buy your dress now so you can look utterly gorgeous in it and so you can prove this evil witch wrong." I say taking her dress from her hands and placing on the counter. "Here ya go." I said handing her cash for Linda's dress as I smile sarcastically while she muttered under her breath while scanning it. "Here..." She said sliding the dress to Linda wrapping it up. "Thank you Miss." Linda said with still kindness in her voice.

We start to walk out when the old hag calls my name. "Aren't you gonna buy something?" She says hopeful that Ally Dawson would buy from her store. "No thanks. I'll buy my stuff from people who show respect." I say as she becomes speechless. "And FYI. I will never wanna be 'one' of you." I said walking out with Linda.

She faced me with a smile on my face. "Thank you so much, Miss Dawson. You didn't have to do that. I really appreciated it." She said thanking me. "It was no big deal, honestly. I hate seeing people being discriminated." I told her honestly. "Can I ask you something?" I ask and she nods her head. "Why didn't you defend yourself?" I asked as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I've never really been a strong person before. I guess I'm just use to people telling me what to do and putting me down." She admitted normally as I looked at her concerned. "Linda, you can't live like that. You don't live life for anyone but yourself. Never let anyone tell you who you can and can't be. You're just as beautiful as anyone else if not more because you have a wonderful heart." I said truthfully. "That's so sweet of you to say Ally. I understand why you're such a hotshot in this city. But you can't save everyone. I'm just gonna stay in my own lane. Life is easier that way." She told me as I looked at her speechless at her giving up on independence. "Thank you again Ally." She said finally walking away. It's so hard to see women with no respect for themselves. I hate when people don't see their worth. What if she was right? What if I can't save everyone? I head to another store to buy a beautiful dress and heels.

Austin's POV

I've been in this Gala event for about an hour. Where the hell is Ally? She didn't bail on me did she? I gave Chris the address to go pick her up and he left a half an hour ago. They're not...? No! She wouldn't do that to me. Would she? I mean I am married so technically I don't have the right to feel any kind of jealousy but I can't help it! I want to be hers and I want her to be mine as equals. I should've never married Mel. Why couldn't I have waited for the one instead of settling?

Right when I start talking about the one, the most beautiful woman walks in arm and arm with Chris. Ally looks absolutely breathtaking in a long red velvet color dress. It has a slit opening showing her stomach which I know some older people will judge upon but I don't care because I think it's sexy as hell. It also has a long slit opening down one side showing her smooth delicate legs that I find sexy as well.

I lick my lips in anticipation before noticing that I'm still talking with people. But if I'm being honest, I rather be with my beautiful girl then talk about their kids being bad in school. I start to walk over when Melanie stops me. "Hey honey. Where are you going?" She says taking a sip of wine. Did I mention that she's kind of alcoholic when she wants to be? Even though she's not drunk right now. "I was actually going to say hello to some guests. You wanna come?" I ask because the plan was coming in motion.

She smiles and nods and I take her hand walking over to everyone. "Is that your editor in chief Ally?" She said with an uncomfortable and sassy tone but I chose to ignore it. "Yeah, I invited her. She had nothing to do tonight and I thought this might help her feel more welcome." I said as she turned to me. "You thought bringing her to a Gala with rich snobby old people would make her feel welcome?" She said tilting her head examining my face. Though she made a point, I can't let her know that. "Some can say the same about you sweetie." I say smiling while pinching her cheeks as she gasp but laugh. "Okay, touché." She said as we laugh it off. Little things like that when Mel and I are actually being ourselves and relaxing I really feel like we could be good friends. I think that's what we were meant to be anyway, not lovers. But for the fame and fortune, Melanie will be manipulative and do things that I don't know if I could forgive because I'm not sure she can change.

"Um, babe. Why is my bodyguard Chris with her?" She said in a confused and a little upsetting voice. "I asked him to take her. She was already gonna be lonely, why not bring someone along with her? Plus, I know Chris deserves a break guarding you all day. It's only fair." I said honestly except for the Ally being lonely part because she could never be lonely by herself. She's the life of the party and she'll make it alive by herself. "Yeah, I guess it's fair." She said looking down sadly and I feel bad instantly.

Not for inviting Chris as Ally's date but because the poor thing doesn't even realizes her feelings for him. She most likely just sees him as someone that she likes talking too but really she feels deeply for him in a more than friend way. And even if she did suddenly realize her feelings, she still would never do anything about it. Because even though Mel can have some horrible quantities, she's very loyal when it comes to being faithful even if she's not really happy.

Sometimes, that thought makes me feel really guilty, but...I can't stop. I mean I can... I just won't. We make our way to them and they seem to be laughing and talking about something. "What's all the laughter about? You have to let the President in on it?" I said smiling but really trying to see what they were talking about. They both turn around to face us and when Ally sees me she smiles. "Well, I'm sorry Mr. President. We were just talking about how we don't fit in here at all." She said laughing along with Chris and both Mel and I try to hide our jealousy. "You defiantly look like you fit into it tonight. It's a beautiful dress, Ally." She said taking another sip of wine because she hated complimenting other women. "Thanks." She said and that's when it became silent and a little awkward.

"So anyway, I'm sorry we're late Mr. President. I went to her house but she was still in the midst of getting dressed. But it was totally worth it because she looks gorgeous." He said taking her hand and spinning her making her laugh and I feel my blood rush to my face and I try to calm down. "Yeah, so do you want to dance Mel?" I said now immaturely trying to make Ally jealous. "Of course baby." She said smiling while we walked hand in hand to the dance floor. As we sway back and forth I see Ally and Chris make their way to the dance floor too and start to dance. Ugh, what is she doing with him?! Well, he is her date... But it was only suppose to be for this one thing! And now she likes him?

Ally's POV

Chris and I both make our way to the dance floor and start swaying back and forth. As soon as we get out of ear shot from the President and First Lady, I raise my eyebrows at Chris. "Did it work?" He ask as I nodded smiling. "It totally did. She was so jealous." I said as he looked down smiling. "Great. I won't do anything. I just needed to know." He said and I nodded understanding. Let me explain. When I was getting ready, I headed out to my date for the night, Chris's car. When we got in, I being the kind person I am started a conversation. Once he knew I was actually really nice, he started getting more comfortable talking and not acting like an actual security guard for a moment. Next thing you know we were laughing and listening to our favorite songs and having conversations, which suddenly made him bust out his feelings for the First Lady. He tried to deny it at first but I let him know he can trust me and that's when he confessed everything. He told me sometimes when their talking, it seems like there's more. Like she doesn't just seem him as her bodyguard, but as a friend or possibly more. He always said being around her, he could tell that her relationship wasn't solid and they probably wouldn't last much after his terms but he just wanted to know if she reciprocated the feelings.

When President Moon told me about her having a crush on her bodyguard Chris, I had no idea he felt the same way. But when I did, I thought it was romantic but such bad timing. Just like me and the President. Anyway, I decided that we should act like a couple to see if it bothers her and luckily it does. So, that's how we got here.

"Can I ask you something Chris?" I ask lowly and he just nods his head listening. "What do you see in her? I mean don't get me wrong, she's pretty I guess but her personality is just...ugh." I said as he laughed with his head down. "Look, I know what people think about the First Lady. She has a rough exterior but when she's talking to me and only me? She is the nicest and most relaxed person I've ever known." He says as I look at him strange. "I know it sounds weird because of how she acts around everyone else, but that's all an act. She might not think it is, but it is. She's so fixed on having fame and fortune that she'll become someone she's not. I've had so many deep conversations with her and I wish she was the person she was with me more often." He said looking down disappointed.

"I believe you." I say as he looks back up at me. "You do?" He asked a little shocked. "Yeah. Who knows? Maybe she's your meant to be. Maybe you're that one person that she can talk to about everything because it's clearly not Mr. President." I said raising my eyebrows peaking at them. "Am I wrong for longing after the President's woman?" He said already knowing the answer. "At least you're not doing anything about it. You just have feelings. You're way better than me." I said being honest as he makes a face.

"What do you mean?" He ask confused and I realize I said too much.

"Nothing." I say as I see the President and the First Lady make their way over to us and it's perfect timing. "Okay, laugh and be cute." I say as he nods quickly as we start laughing our heads off as they come up to us. "You are so adorable." I said wrapping my arms around him and I could see the President's frustration but this isn't about him. This is about helping Chris. "Mmm." We hear a cough by the President as we pull away and look at them who both have jealous faces on.

"Oh, hi Mr. President. Melanie." I say as she gives me a fake smile. "Can we do anything for you?" Chris says speaking up and Mel's eyes lights up. "Yes, actually. I would like to steal your date for a moment, Ally. Just for a dance of course." She said looking my way. "No, go right ahead." I said as she smiled and went with Chris. I look toward the President and smile. "Well, they are just ador-" I am cut off when the President pulls my arm and takes me to the middle of the floor.

He wraps his arms around my waist roughly and puts my arms around his neck forcefully. "Okay, what the hell is your problem?" I whisper yell closer to his face as we sway back and forth. He just has an angry look and ignores me. "You know, when I thought about a guy pulling me away from the world to go dance, it did not go like this." I said as he finally looked at me irritated.

"How could you do that to me?" He said clearly upset. "What are you talking about?" I said confused because he was acting like I killed his dog. "You were all over him Ally! You were touching him, laughing with him, calling him freaking adorable. What kind of games are you playing with me? Is this something you always do? Lead guys on and when their attached, move on to the next?" He said looking at me with cold eyes as I scoffed pulling away from him. "I wanna slap you so bad right now but you're the President of The United States and I'm not going to jail for you." I said pissed off. He then grabs me back into the dancing position before. "As much as we wanna yell at each other right now, we still have to dance or people will talk." He said as we continue to sway with mad face expressions.

"I can't believe you said that to me. You basically called me a whore." I said thinking about it again and how pissed it made me. He looked down at me and his face softened up. "I'm sorry. But what else am I suppose to think! Do you...like him?" He said preparing to hear a hurtful answer but he wasn't gonna get it. "No, idiot. I don't. All of that was a plan to make Melanie jealous. Chris likes her too and I wasn't gonna tell anyone but your acting like a petty little child. He just wanted to see if she felt the same." I said explaining to him as he took it in. "Oh...okay." He said blankly.

"And don't worry. They're not gonna start messing around. He just wanted to know." I told him honest. "It's fine. I don't care if they did. It's not like me and Mel still sleep together." He said shocking me. "You're not sleeping with Mel?" I asked in disbelief. "No. Why would you think that?" He said confused. "I don't know, because she's your wife maybe? Won't she become suspicious?" I said worried. "No, we haven't slept together in months before I met you. We don't talk about it. It's just something we know we don't do." He explained as it was my turn to now take it all in.

"Also, I don't think it's very respectful of you either. I wouldn't be sleeping with you and tell you I want to be with you at the end of this if I was sleeping with her too. That would really make you look like a whore and you're not. Not to me." He said sincerely. "That's not how you sounded before." I said bringing it up again. "I said I was sorry. I was jumping to conclusions because I thought I was losing you. I really am sorry." He said and I knew he meant it but it just caused me to sigh.

"I forgive you but you have to remember Mr. President. I'm not your property, even if we were married, I wouldn't be. I'm no one's property and you just can't claim me like I'm some prize in a store waiting to be taken. At the end of the day, you are still married and I could freely date if I wanted to because by law I am committed to no one. I just choose not to date anyone else because I like you and I'm fighting for us. Do you get that?" I said as he nodded his head understanding. "I do. I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I know I don't own you Ally, but sometimes I just want you to be mine that it can drive me overboard. I really like you." He said and my heart beats faster when he says that. "I really like you too. And now that we are done arguing, can we actually dance now instead of just swaying back and forth like old people?" I said as he laughed.

"It is Salsa night." He told me as I raised my eyebrows. "No way. I guess I picked the right dress." I said as he looked at me amused. "Don't tell me you know how to salsa. Is there anything you can't do?" He asked as I laughed. "When you find something, tell me." I said before grabbing his hand after telling the DJ to put on the best salsa music he got. When the music started, all eyes were on us but we were only looking at each other. I started by myself swaying my hips from side to side going with the beat and the President just looked at me in awe. Then I walked to him slowly and grabbed his ties pulling him toward me as everybody ooo'd in the crowd loving the show. President Moon spun me around three times before grabbing one of my legs as I slowly put in the air. It was a really famous sexual salsa dance move but it was salsa night so no one expected a thing. Afterwards, we kept dancing for a few more minutes with more and more people watching fascinated. I end it with me dipping Mr. President and putting the red rose on his suit in his mouth. The crowd cheers and laughs at the ending as we get up and thank them. "That was fun." President Moon said smiling as we waved thank you to the crowd out of breath. "I know. I really wanna kiss you right now." I say so that only he can here as I continue to wave to the audience. He looks at me with lust.

*Line Break*

President Moon roughly pushes me against the wall in the Oval Office before kissing me. After making out for a while we pull away. "Do you really think it was a good idea to leave the Gala early to do this?" I ask out of breath. "It was an event thrown in my honor, I can leave when I want." He said kissing me again and I left it at that. He reaches underneath my dress as he kisses my neck and starts sliding down my lace panties.

I feel myself get wetter by the second and I can't take it anymore. "I don't want it nice tonight. Give it to me rough." I said confident as he turned me around to face the wall. I hear him unbuckle his pants and pull them down some. He lifts my dress up and enters my vagina roughly from the back as my face is pressed against the wall.

I feel pain and pleasure and I love it all. I take it all in as I moan loudly. "Deeper." I say as my mouth opens in pleasure as I feel him pound into me over and over again. He grips my hair and I feel him moan into my ear and I can tell he was coming close. In just a few more seconds of him thrusting deeply and roughly, he cummed inside me and it was the most wonderful feeling ever. I'm on birth control if any of you were wondering.

He takes himself out of me and I turn around out of breath and he is as well. He then picks me up and walks over placing me on his desk. "What are you doing?" I said confused as I lay their with my dress lifted up exposing my area. "I'm gonna make you cum with my tongue." He said casually and that made my pussy drip more wetness than it ever has before. He leans down to in front of it and takes a very long lick causing me to bite my lip from pleasure.

He starts to speed up and the next thing I know his tongue is deep into my vagina licking every spot I can think of. "Austin!" I moan loudly into the air. My hands holds onto his hair as I throw my head back with my mouth open. I feel his tongue going in and out and swirling around my clit making me close to the edge.

Soon enough, I explode all in his mouth and I feel and hear him slop me all up. I finally have enough energy to sit up and pull him near me. I wrap my arms around his neck and he softly places a hair behind my ear with a serious look. "What are you thinking huh?" I said smiling a bit while kisses his lips as he smiled a little too. "I just wish it was like this all the time. I should have waited for you." He said more to himself. "There was no way you could have known you were gonna meet me." I told him so he wouldn't blame himself. "But I should have had faith that I was gonna eventually someday meet my equal. I didn't wait, so now I'm stuck in this mess." He said truthfully making me sigh. "Well, we can't change the past but guess what?" I said making him look at me. "I'm here now. That's better than not being here at all right?" I said as he looked at me and smiled a little. "Yeah, it is." He said leaning in and kissing me as I kissed him back. Right in this moment, kissing him felt like we were the only two people in the world.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) What do you think about President Moon's and Ally's affair?  
2.) Do you ship Dez and Holly?  
3.) What did you think about the racist problem I added to the chapter?**


	7. Time & Tears

_**MAKE SURE TO FAVORITE & FOLLOW!**_

Ally's POV

I've been working for the President for a few months now and it has been pretty nice, I'm not gonna lie. I now have two jobs that I love dearly and maybe their are some other perks as well... Anyway, I make my way to my office and when I enter, I see Holly get off the phone with a huge smile on her face. "Ally, I'm so glad you're finally here. I have amazing news." She said excitedly. "Okay, spill then." I said intrigued while putting my bags down. "Todd's court hearing finally came and he was found guilty. The court judge sentenced him to 18 years without parole!" She said as my mouth dropped hugging her.

"Holly, that's amazing! Long overdue, but amazing!" I say pulling away. "You must be over the moon." I say as she tears up. "I'm sorry for getting emotional. It just feels good for something to finally go right in my life for once." She said I hugged her again. "It's okay. I'm positive there are many more things in the world that can bring you happiness as well." I say thinking about Dez who has a crush on her. I wish he'd make a move already. "Thanks Ally." She said as we both go to our desks that are right next to each other. "Hey Ally, check out this article." She said smirking while passing it to me.

When I look down at it, the main cover was a picture of me and the President at the Gala event 4 months ago dancing and smiling. The title reads "The President & The Second Lady?". I look at Holly who just smiles and I open the article. "Just a few months ago the President was breaking down on the floor with one of his new employees. Everyone there said it was such an intriguing and fascinating scene to watch. Some who were watching even said the sparks were flying and the chemistry was undeniable. But of course as much as we would all want this little ship to happen, he's the President of the United States and we all know where his priorities are at. His wife of course. But Ally Dawson, his new second editor in chief, we want you to know we are rooting for you both in another life. -FanGirlXo" I said reading out loud becoming speechless.

"It's pretty funny, huh?" Holly said putting her legs on her desk. "No, no it's not. It's stupid and immature." I said balling it up and dumping it in the trash frustrated. "Woah, calm down Als. It's not like any of it was true." She told me. Maybe that's the reason I was so upset because it is true. There is something going on between me and the President. "Look, Ally. The article even said they know nothing is happening between you! They know he's loyal to his wife, they're just thinking about what if's? It's just some fan girls fantasy. You know they ship anyone with a penis and vagina." She said making me laugh and relax.

"Yeah, you're right. But we still have to write another article on The President and his wife so everyone knows their relationship is stable." I said even though I knew it was far from the truth. "Yeah, I know. Because if the President sees that article about you two, he's gonna be pissed that people think that low of him. He would never cheat on Mel and destroy his marriage. Right?" She said not believing that was ever a possibility. "Um, uh...yeah. Right." I say as I go back to work thinking about what she said. I am helping destroy a marriage. No matter how this ends, we all are gonna get hurt because I have to actually live with this.

Austin's POV

I'm in my office looking over my schedule for today which is very busy. Man, there's gonna be no time for me and Ally to spend together. With what I have to do today, there's gonna barely be enough time to squeeze in 5 minutes. Unless we use it now.

I head out the office and knock on the door. Ally instead of Holly luckily opens the door. I give her the signal of meeting me in my office and she makes a guilty face. "Sorry, I can't. Holly and I were on this idea for a headline and it's going really well. I'm really focused and I don't want to be distracted." She told me whispering as I try to act like it didn't hurt me. "Oh, ok. It's fine. I understand." I said non convincing. "I'm really sorry. You're a good distraction though." She said honest but trying to make me feel better. "Okay...I'll see you later." I say as she nods her head unsure and closing the door.

I sigh heading back into my office getting something's ready for one of many meetings I have today. I might as well go early since I have nothing better to do.

Ally's POV

I feel really bad for turning down the President just a few minutes ago. I wish he knew how much I enjoy spending time with him. I'm just really busy and since we started our sneaking around, I've been distracted lately. I promised myself I wouldn't let it affect my job performance. "So, for the headline I was thinking. "Mr. President & First Lady Happier Than Ever!" I say as she shakes her head. "Nah, that's one of the those common cheesy magazine covers. We have to think of something that catches their attention. Something that catches the people completely off guard." She said.

We both think before she pops up with a smile on her face. "I got it! What about a family article!" She said to me. "A family article? It's only President Moon and Melanie, and they're not the closest with their parents." I told her as she shook her head. "No, I mean future family..." She said hinting as I soon realize and widen my eyes. "What? Babies? No way!" I said as she sighed. "Oh, come on! It would be brilliant. Kids always catch people attention and it would be great press." She said trying to convince me.

"Yeah, except they don't have any kids. You can't just falsely report that they're expecting." I told her sternly. "I would never do that, Als. But it wouldn't hurt to say that they were at least thinking about it. I mean they probably are anyway." She said which I would agree with if I wasn't actually sleeping with the President and knowing that was the farthest thing from his mind. At least with her. "Okay, do whatever but I'm not apart of this any longer." I tell her as she smiles feeling victory. "Thank you, you can leave early for your other job since I'll be doing this one solo." She told me as I get up packing my stuff. "Be careful please." I said sighing talking about the article she was about to write. "I'll make you proud, I promise." She said as I nodded doubtful and walked out.

When I did, I ran into the President coming from the opposite way. "Hey, I just came from my first meeting of the day. I got about 10 minutes before the next one. Wanna talk a bit?" He said low enough that no one heard. "Sorry..." I said making a guilty face as he sighs upset. "I'm heading out to my law firm. Holly said she can handle the rest of the article. Do you mind?" I ask as he shakes his head still disappointed.

I look around and see no one around at the moment. I lean up and kiss him shocking him and he opens up his mouth colliding his soft lips with mine. We slowly pull away and he looks at me in awe. "I take risk when I like people." I tell him making him smile a little. "And...I really _really_ like you." I say before I kiss him on his cheek and leave.

I get to ADA and when I get inside I see Chase and Liz talking in a corner while Pat is handing a teenage boy some ice for his eye. What the hell? I look over at the boy who has a bruised eye and wearing no shoes. "Oh, thank god you're here Als." Liz said coming over to me worried. "What the hell happened, Liz?" I say placing my stuff down. "This kid got jumped and robbed." Pat explained as I examined the boy again who looked tired. "It's okay. They only took my shoes." He said not really caring.

"Kid, how old are you? Because if I'm being honest, you look pretty young." I say honestly. "I'm 17." He admitted as I looked closer in his face. "Why do you look so familiar?" I say more to myself. "I don't know, I don't know you, man." He said suspiciously. "Okay, one I am not a man so you won't be calling me that even if it is apart of your teenage language. And two, if you don't care about your shoes being stolen, why did you come here?" I asked frustrated. "Because my parents kicked me out." He said as we looked at each other.

"You know that's illegal right? They can't legally kick out a minor. That's an offense." Chase said getting a drink from our mini fridge. "I don't know the law." He said putting his hands up in the air. "Well, it is. Why'd they kick you out in the first place?" Liz asked curious. "Does it really matter?" He said avoiding eye contact. "Yes, it does." Pat said taking a seat. "Look, I just came home and all my stuff was packed. Maybe, they just got sick of taking care of a teenager." He said and I could tell he was avoiding the real reason but I decided to let it go for now.

"Alright, we will take the case but you do as we say at all times, got it?" I say sternly as he quickly nods his head. "Pat, stay with the boy and get information on his parents. Hopefully some bad things as well so it can further the jury in our favor. Liz, visit Judge Collins. He's the best shot we got." I told her as she nodded leaving the building.

I look over at Chase staring at her leave. "Chase." I say as he snaps out of it. I nod him into my office and he goes as I follow. "You gotta stop checking out Liz before she notices." I tell him as he sighs. "I know but she's so hot!" He says causing me to roll my eyes. "So what? You've always known this. You never expressed it before so what's changed now?" I say because he's not making sense. "I don't know. I think actually saying it out loud for the first time, made my feelings come out more. What do you think?" He said asking my advice. "I think you don't have feelings for her. Not real ones anyway. I think you're just lusting after her to be honest." I tell him truthfully. "What? That's not true." He says not sure himself.

"Think about it. The only way you can describe her is by calling her hot or sexy. That's literally the only thing you can think of. We've known you for a few years now and I'm pretty sure you don't even know her middle name. You don't wanna be in a relationship with her. You just wanna have sex with her. Chase, I'm sorry but you just have never been the settling down type and I'm not gonna take the chance of you hurting my best friend just because you're not sure." I told him frustrated as he backed away a little. "I think you're right." He said coming to a conclusion himself. "It is just lust. Why is it just lust? Why is it always just lust with girls?" He said getting frustrated with himself. "Maybe because you don't actually try to get to know them. Look, no one's judging you here. If you don't wanna settle down to one girl, you don't have too. It's not illegal, Chase. Live your life the way you want too, just don't bring Liz into it if your not serious because she's not just some girl. She's one of your closest friends and you'll regret ever hurting her one day." I say as he nods understanding. "Yeah. The last thing I would ever wanna do is hurt either one of you girls including Pat. You guys are my best friends. Only friends if I'm being honest. I guess I'm not ready to settle down yet. And I promise not to bring Liz in it." He said sincerely. "Good." I reply. "Doesn't mean I can't flirt with her though, right?" He said as I laughed shaking my head. "I guess not, Chase." I said as he smiled. "Good." He said fist pumping and walking out.

I look out to where Pat is still comforting the boy. I look and smile at their matching hair colors. Both red heads. I look closer and realize the boy still looks familiar. Where do I know this kid from?! Ugh, it bothers me that I can't remem- Wait...I pick up my cell phone and dial a number. "Hello?" A voice picked up. "Hey, when was the last time I seen your cousin at the barbecue a couple years back?" I ask over the phone.

"The red head one. How long ago was it?" I ask again. "I think four. Yeah, defiantly four years ago." The voice told me. "Okay, how old was he four years ago?" I ask on edge. "13." The person said and my heart stopped. If he was 13 then and he's 17 now that means he is his cousin. "Dez, get down at ADA now. Your little cousin Devon is here." I said quickly. "What? Devon? He's at ADA right now? Why?" He asked confused and intrigued at the same time.

"Apparently, his parents kicked him out and now he's on the streets with no place to go. He won't tell us the reason he was kicked out the house though." I explain. "His parents kicked him out? I never liked them anyway. They were never fit to be parents. I'll be down there soon." He said as we both hang up. I head out to where Chase, Pat and Devon were.

"I got some news Devon. I remember who you are." I say folding my arms as he gets nervous. "You do?" He ask as I nod my head. "You're my friend Dez's little cousin. The last time I saw you, you were 13 at a barbecue cookout." I told him as he sighed putting his head in his hands. "So, I'm guessing you probably remember how I was, huh?" He said looking back up at me. "Oh, you mean how you were a little mini player and heartbreaker? And not to mention the biggest trouble maker of all time? Nooooo." I said playing stupid purposely. "Great." He said sitting back. "Look, good thing for you, my client's past doesn't reflect how I look at their cases. I'll keep it professional 24/7." I told him as he nodded his head reassured.

"Oh, and Dez is coming to see you." I said as he widen his eyes. "What? No!" He said getting up. "He's not mad you know. He just wants to see you." I say as he shakes his head. "I don't want to see him." He said confusing me, Pat and Chase. "What? Why not? You and Dez were so close before." I said remembering. "Yeah...I just don't want him to be disappointed in me." He explained as I study his face more. "He won't be disappointed in you buddy. He's on your side." Pat reassured him as Devon sat back down sighing.

I get a cell ring from my pocket and I see it's the President calling and I go into my private office. "Hello handsome." I say smiling as I hear him a laugh a little on the other side of the phone. "Hey beautiful. So, how's being a successful lawyer coming?" He said smartly causing me to scoff. "Shut up. I will come over there and fight you." I said jokingly as he laughed. "I would actually enjoy that because at least I would actually get to see you." He said as I sighed.

"I know. We're just both really busy today. I'm sorry." I say again for the hundredth time today. "Don't apologize. We had to know this was one of the consequences of this situation. We can't just be open with it." He said as I nodded my head even though he couldn't see me. "Yeah...I miss you." I say honestly and even though I can't see him, I can tell he's smiling. "Touché, Dawson. Touché." He said making me laugh. I hear a door open and I turn around to see Liz walking in with Dez. "Oh, I have to go. I'll try to stop by a little later at your office after hours okay?" I told him. "Yeah, that would be great. Bye babe." He said hanging up.

I start to walk out the room when I pause. Did he just call me babe? I smile to myself before Liz snaps me out of it. "Okay, we're in luck, Judge Collins is available...but the only way to get the jury on our side is to know the real reason why they're kicking him out in the first place." Liz explained as we all looked at Devon. "No way." He said refusing to tell us. "Devon, why won't you tell them so they can help you?" Dez said confused. "Because it's embarrassing and...I just can't tell them. Especially not you!" He said storming into my private office.

"Als, if he doesn't tell us, it's gonna make this case much harder to win." Liz said as I looked back at Devon sitting in my office looking down ashamed. "Yeah, I know. Just give me a second. You guys can go take a break. Dez come with me." I say to everyone. "Alright." Chase said as them three walk out.

Dez walks in the room with Devon and me and we all sit. "Devon, when I was younger I had the most strict parents anyone could dream of." I said as he looked up to me. "They watched and monitored everything I did. I mean everything. And trust me it wasn't in the 'I wanna protect you at all cost' watching. It was the 'I don't want you to have a life without me' watching. It was like I could never have my own life to live." I said as Dez looked at me.

"I didn't know that Als. Is that why you didn't go out much in high school?" He asked as I nodded. "Yup." I admitted as I faced Devon again. "One day, they came home and caught me in bed with my boyfriend." I said as Devon and Dez raise their eyebrows a little bit. "I wasn't sleeping around of course. It was my first boyfriend and I wasn't allowed to have one even though I was 18. Can you believe that? They said as long as I was under their roof, I had to follow their rules." I said as he leaned in interested.

"So what happened? Did you leave and not talk to them again?" He asked as I shook my head. "Nope. Right then and there I confessed everything I ever felt towards them and how they made me feel over the years. I made sure they knew that I believed they weren't doing a good job as parents because I was an unhappy child." I explained. "What did they say?" He asked intrigued. "Luckily, for me. They understood. They finally realized all the times they have been holding me back from living my life. Now, my parents and I relationship has never been healthier." I said honestly as he leans back observing me.

"But I don't have someone to talk to." He says looking down. "You have us. We are here to help you. I promise we won't judge you." I told him honestly as Dez rubbed his back trying to make him feel better. "I was caught kissing someone in my bedroom. My parents came home early one day and walked in my bedroom to see me kissing someone." He said as me and Dez looked at him. "Okay, that's normal. What's wrong with that? Was it your girlfriend?" I asked as there was a long pause before he looked at us. "It was my boyfriend..." He said as Dez and I widen our eyes.

Boyfriend? Devon is gay? Since when?! Last time I seen him, he was the best little player I've ever seen. "W..Wh-What?" Dez said as Devon got tears in his eyes. "You heard me! My boyfriend, okay? I'm gay okay?!" He said standing up with tears streaming down his face as we still take in the shock.

After a couple of seconds, Dez gets up and goes over to him and hugs him. Devon freezes not expecting it and then embraces Dez crying into his chest. I tear up at the situation because Devon should not be ashamed of who he is. I'm guessing all those years of him acting out and being a player was just an act so no one would catch on to his real preference. "Devon, why did you hide this from me all of these years?" Dez said pulling back from the hug. "Because people judge. That's all they do." He said which is the true.

"I'll never judge you. Never." Dez said looking into his eyes seriously. "Devon, listen to me." I say walking over to him grabbing his chin. "Never be ashamed of who you are. You are perfect just the way you are." I say as he looks at me with tears in his eyes nodding his head. "So, that's the reason your parents kicked you out? Because you're gay?" I said and he nodded. "Yeah, they said they wouldn't have a gay son embarrassing the family name." He explained as Dez shook his head pissed.

"Great news, Devon. This helps your case so much more. We're gonna have court tomorrow. Do you have a place to stay for the night? I can offer my place if you want?" I asked generous. "No, it's okay Als. My little cousin can stay with me." Dez said patting Devon's back. "Thanks Dez." He said hugging him one more time. "Of course. I love you Devon." He said making Devon cry one more time. "I'll be outside." I said making my way out the building.

"What's going on in there?" Chase said pulling up in a car with Liz and Pat with food. "A breakthrough with the case. We'll go over it tomorrow before court." I tell them. "Okay." Liz said taking a monster bite out of her food making me laugh. "You guys wanna ride home?" Chase said asking Pat and Liz. "I actually have to get something out the building first." Pat told him. "Oh great. When Dez and Devon leave can you please lock up?" I ask politely. "Yeah, of course." He said patting my back before running into the building.

I say my goodbye's to Liz and Chase and then get in my car driving to the White House. When I get in without most people seeing, I knock softly on the Oval Office door. No one answers so I gently open the door, to see President Moon asleep on his desk.

I look at him and smile at how adorable he looks. Then I remember Melanie gets to see this every night and morning, but I shouldn't think about that. He wants me and I want him. I walk over and rub his hair a little.

I sigh and fold my arms realizing I came over here for no reason. "You have got to be kidding me." I say low under my breath. Suddenly, arms attack my stomach with a scream attached.

I scream before covering my mouth breathing heavy from the President laughing at me. "Oh my gosh, you should have seen your face!" He said cracking up. I hit his arm over and over again until he starts blocking my hits. "You idiot! Why would you do that?! You scared the hell out of me!" I said still breathing heavy. "Sorry, but it was too funny." He said still laughing. "How did you even know it was me?" I asked curious folding my arms. "I heard your heels coming down the hallway." He said sitting me on his lap.

"I missed you so much today." He said sighing kissing my neck as I smiled into space. "Kiss me, Moon." I said as he smiled facing me before colliding his lips with mine. We move our lips softly and passionately together opening them to each other. I moan into it as his tongue enters my mouth wrestling with mine.

We slowly pull away and lean our foreheads together. "Did you really stay up waiting for me?" I say looking out the windows to the darkness. "I did. Is there something wrong with that?" He asked to see if it bothered me. "No, it's nothing wrong with that. It's just...the things I feel for you. It scares me sometimes." I said honestly as he smiles a little taking my hand.

"I know what you mean. Do you want to stay with me tomorrow? In my bed of course." He said as I raised my eyebrows. "Huh? You know you seemed to forget the 'you're married' part of this situation." I said making us both laugh. "No, I mean Mel is sleeping in the guest room for the rest of the week because of another fight we had today when you were gone. I mean if you stay tonight and tomorrow night, it would be amazing. You're off tomorrow so nobody would know as long as you didn't leave the bedroom." He explained as I look at him.

"I am not sleeping in the same bed you and Mel have sex in, whether it was months before you met me or not." I told him. "You're in luck, because I bought new sheets hopeful that you would take my offer." He admitted shocking me. "You just don't take no for an answer do you?" I said shaking my head smiling at this goof. "Not when it comes to you." He said looking into my eyes. "In that case...I would love to spend two nights with you." I said making him smile before picking me up bridal style making me laugh as he leaded me to his bedroom.

He softly plumps me onto his bed as he undressed down into his boxers. I take off all my clothes except for my bra and panties. He gets on the bed and cuddles into me and kisses me. I kiss him back instantly and before we get heated I stop him. "I'm really exhausted from today. Can we just sleep tonight?" I ask honestly tired. "Of course babe." He said saying for the second time today. "Come here." He said pulling me closer as he spooned me with the blanket on top of us. That night, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) Did you feel bad for Devon?  
2.) What did you think about the ending?**

 **3.) Memory Question: Do you remember what ADA stands for?**


	8. Beds & Benefits

Austin's POV

I wake up to kisses going down my chest. I smile when I slowly open my eyes to see who it is. Ally leans up to my face. "Good morning, lover." She said with a smile causing me to smile as well as we leaned in and kissed. I put my arm around her waist, switching our positions to me on top of her. She wraps her legs around me as we continue to kiss. She moans into it as I decide to deepen it. I groan pulling away realizing it's the morning and I remember I was told I have a meeting at 9am sharp about the high school I'm visiting in 2 weeks. "What's wrong?" She asked looking up at me while her hair is all over the place as she lays back on the pillow under me. "I have a meeting in a half an hour." I said not wanting to go. "Oh, okay." She said rubbing her hand up and down my chest.

"I'm sorry. I'll be back right after. My day is free after that, believe it or not." I told her as she nodded her head listening. "I'm really happy you stayed the night. I haven't slept that good in a long time. Thank you." I said before she leaned up to me. "It was my pleasure Mr. President." She said kissing me again as a smile appears on my face. I get into it more and then realize stopping. "I can't. I'm sorry." I said about to get up when she pulls me back down. "You know Mr. President. There are other things to do besides sex, right?" She said leaning me gently on my back and that's when I realize what she meant. She's about to go down on me and she's never down that before. Not to me at least. I've only go down on her. "Just relax, Mr. President." She said softly kissing my lips before going down to my neck while softly rubbing my balls through my boxers.

I moan enjoying the feeling of her hands massaging my balls. She squeezes them a little teasing me before pulling my boxers down. She continues to kiss down my stomach until she reaches my dick. She holds it with one hand before putting the whole thing in her mouth shocking me. She starts to bob her head up and down and my eyes roll to the back of my head. I grab onto her hair for support as she continues to use her tongue to swirl around it and suck on it as hard she can. "Damn, Als." I said moaning into existence. She's really talented at this and I don't know if I should be worried about that or happy. She starts to jerk me off as well with one hand as she counties to suck faster and faster. I feel myself began to reach my edge when it starts to throb. I can tell she notices too because she speeds up the process and that's when I explode in her mouth. She surprisingly doesn't pull away in disgust and instead she swallows all of me.

I try to catch my breath while Ally brings herself back up to my level. "I told you there were other things to do." She said in a whispering tone kissing my neck some more. I lay her down and kiss her stomach some before reaching her face. "I want you so bad right now." I say looking at her in awe. "But you have to go mister. You have a world to run." She said kissing me as I kiss her back. "I'll be back. I promise." I tell her as she looks up at me. "Don't make promises you can't keep." She said and I think that was a reference to something else and I decide to leave it alone. "Now, go ahead." She said smacking my butt. "Don't violate me." I said joking causing her to laugh before pushing me into the bathroom to get in the shower.

Ally's POV

Last night was amazing even though all we did was sleep. I wondered what life would be like if all our nights was like that. No sneaking around, no drama, no mean wives. Just us. After pushing the President into the shower, I look around the bedroom. It's huge and I didn't really get a chance to notice it the other time I came here because I was too busy yelling at him.

I lay down and sigh taking everything around me in and then I suddenly think about the secret we're hiding. I get we can't tell the public of course but I hate keeping it from my best friends. Especially Liz. She's gonna kill me if she ever finds out for not telling her. Also, Holly. I've grown very close to her since working here and she's become a great friend. How do you tell someone that you're having an affair with a married man? And not to mention not just any married man. I'm talking about The President of the United States. I mean really, how do you tell your close and best friends that? The truth is I think I'm scared of being judged for who I am becoming and I don't ever want my loved ones to think so low of me. It would break my heart into a million pieces.

My phone rings and I see Chase name light up. Shit. I forgot. I have the court hearing today for Dez's cousin Devon. I pick up and say hello. "Ally, where the hell are you?" He said and I can tell he was whispering so no one around him could hear. He must be in court now. "I am so sorry, I'm not gonna make it. I woke up late. You, Pat and Liz are gonna have to do the talking for today." I tell him. "Okay, that's fine, but you have to tell me all the details we're missing out on." He tells me. "Alright, the reason Devon's parent's kicked him out was because he was gay. They caught him kissing his boyfriend in his bedroom. They said they refused to have a gay son dishonoring the family name. Make sure you make points of discrimination against him from his parents and how that it's taking a toll on him. Also, mention the times he has gotten jumped and robbed since living on the streets by himself." I inform him. "Alright, Als. That's more than enough. I'll call you after the hearing." He says confidently. "Okay, make me proud." I say hanging up.

Soon after, President Moon makes his way out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and wet hair. I bite my lip to stop myself from going over there and attacking him. "You should hurry and get dressed before I come over there and make you never wanna leave." I say as he looks over at me with a grin. "I would purposely get dressed even slower but I have a meeting to get too that I'm already late to." He said putting boxers on before putting on one of his black suits on. "You look very handsome." I say standing up to walk him to the door. "Thank you." He said leaning down and kissing me before I place my hands softly on his face while I sigh into. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He says kissing my hand before leaving. I sigh and turn around facing the room.

Now what can I do while he's gone? How can I entertain myself? Mmm. Something catches my attention in an open drawer. I walk closer to it and notices it's a diary or some type of journal and it says property of Melanie Moon. I think about it and stop. No. I can't do that. That's so wrong. What if it was mine? I wouldn't want anyone to read my private thoughts or feelings. But... It's so tempting. Ugh! Why did I have to see it?! I let the devil get the best of me and pick it up and open it.

I look through all the pages and they're all empty until I reach the last page with writing. "Dear Self, You need to stop having these thoughts. You are a married woman. You are not allowed to think about another guy that way. He is a bodyguard. Your bodyguard. He can't provide for you because he is simply not good enough. No matter how many times he makes you laugh, smile and feel better. He is just a friend who you like to talk to once in a while. That is it. Mother taught you better. Success over happiness. Always. -Melanie Moon." I read out loud in disbelief. Melanie is cold and a bitch because of her mom? What kind of mother tells their child that success is better than happiness? Melanie chooses to be miserable in a marriage than be with someone who truly makes her feel good. I hurry and close the book putting it back the way I found it and go back on the bed. Is it crazy that I kind of feel bad for Mel now? I mean even though I'm pretty sure she'll do something else to get on my nerves because she hates my guts. Which is crazy, because she hates me now for no reason. Could you imagine how much she would hate me if she found out about the affair? I do not want to see that lighter turned into a flame.

Austin's POV

"Alright, that was a great discussion. Thank you for attending Mr. President." One of my secretaries Jeffrey says standing up shaking my hand as I shake it back. "No problem. Everyone may leave for now." I tell them all. "Mr. President, you are coming to the two other meetings right? The one in 20 minutes and the last one in a hour?" He told me as I made a confused face. "What other meetings? Were they just added?" I asked frustrated. "They were sir. Yesterday. I went to your office sir but you looked super tired and I didn't wanna bother you. So, I went to the First Lady who was luckily still up and she told me she would make sure you'd get the message." He informed me as I nod understanding. "Thanks, Jeffrey." I say walking out and making my way to the guest room Mel is staying. I bang on the door after telling her bodyguard's Steve and Chris to excuse themselves.

She opens the door to yell when I walk in shocking her before she cracks out a smile. "Oh, look who comes crawling back?" She says folding her arms. "Mel, why the hell didn't you give me my message for the other two meetings?!" I yell already knowing the answer. "Well, why would I inform you when you kicked me out my own bedroom for a week?" She said not feeling bad and sitting on the bed nonchalantly. "Are you kidding me?! Whether you're mad at me or not Mel, you don't mess with stuff like this. This is my Presidency for God sake!" I said getting more pissed off at her childishness. "Okay, I'm sorry!" She said jumping up. "I wasn't thinking. It won't happen again." She told me.

"Damn right it won't. And you just caused yourself another two weeks in here." I said as she gapped her mouth open. "You are not my father Austin. You can't just keep declaring me out of my bedroom." She said sternly walking towards me. "No, I'm not your father. But I am the President so technically this is my house. Did you hear that Mel? My house." I said as she rolled her eyes annoyed. "So, yes I can kick you out as many times as I want." I said walking out and slamming the door letting the guards know they can go back and guard her door.

I walk to my bedroom and open the door to see Ally staring at the ceiling before she notices me. "Hey babe." I said sitting down sighing from stress. She gets up and comes from behind me rubbing my shoulders. "Hey. What's wrong?" She ask sincerely. "Mel." I say and she rolls her eyes. "I don't even want to know. I'm sorry you're stressed." She said kissing my cheek before wrapping her arms around me. "It's not your fault." I say kissing her hand making her giggle. "I got some bad news though. I just found out, I have two more meetings." I tell her as she sighs. "Then after that I promise I'm free!" I say truthfully. "I told you to stop making promises." She said looking in my eyes. "I know. I just don't ever want to let you down." I said honestly. "Honey bun, with our situation, people are bound to be let down." She said with wise words.

I quickly turn around and lay her down on her back making her laugh while I kiss her neck. "What are you doing Mr. President?" She said in a seduction voice. "I've got 10 more minutes, so I'm gonna use them wisely. By paying you back from this morning." I said kissing her lips before going down to her stomach. I slowly slide down her panties to see that she is soaking wet for me. I touch it and she whimpers causing a smirk to appear on my face. I start to suck on her clit for a bit while I watch her open her mouth moaning in pleasure. It's so hot to watch her get off when I'm pleasuring her. I decide to take two fingers and add them in her while I lick all inside her. She grabs the sheets from the pleasure in take. "Austin baby." She says moaning as I continue to swirl my tongue all around until I feel her legs start to shake. "Oh my god!" She says moaning louder and louder as my fingers continue to go in and out of her until she cums in my mouth. After I swallow all of her, I go back up to her face with a smirk while she pants out of breath. "You taste wonderful by the way." I say kissing her neck while she sighs in my arms. "I love everything you do to me." She says as I face her. I smile and lean in kissing her as she kisses me back. I enter my tongue and she pulls away smiling. "Mr. President. Don't you have to be at a meeting?" She says tilting her head. "Yeah... I do." I said sighing while getting up. "I'll be back." I say kissing her soft lips one more time before heading out.

Ally's POV

Okay, what can I do now? After what Austin just did made me really horny. I could pleasure myself... But then again, I'm not really a fan of masturbating so that crosses that off the list. What to do, what to do. While I sit there thinking my phone rings and I see it's Chase. "Oh, please tell me it's good news." I say being hopeful. "Well, let's just say we won in a span of an hour and Devon's parents are going to jail for 2 years on a count of child neglect." He said as I cheered standing up on the bed. "Oh my god, yes! Are you serious?! That's amazing!" I said as he laughed. "I know. You should have seen his face Als. It was like this big weight was lifted off his shoulders." He told me. "I bet it was." I said sighing from relief. "Wait, where is he gonna live now that his parents are being put away? He can't live by himself as a minor." I said concerned.

"Already taken care of. Dez offered to take him in and the judge agreed because he was seen fit as a caregiver." He tells me as a big smile spreads on my face. "That's great news. Thank you so much Chase and make sure you thank Liz and Pat too for me, okay?" I say over the phone. "Yeah, of course. We'll see you tomorrow Als." He says hanging up. I hurry up and dial Dez's number. "Hello?" I hear his voice say calmly. "Dez! I'm so happy! Congratulations!" I say as I hear him laugh over the phone. "Hey, none of this would have happened without you. If you didn't know how to talk to Devon, we probably wouldn't never gotten him to confess. You freed him, Als and for that I will be forever grateful." He says meaningful and warming my heart. "Thank you Dez." I say sincerely. "No problem. Hey, Devon wants to speak to you." He said and I could tell he was passing the phone to him.

"Hello?" I hear his younger voice say. "Hey, Devon. How's it going?" I ask politely. "I'm great. Because of you." He said as I tilt my head with a smile on my face. "It was a pleasure taking your case, Devon. You're so young and I'm sorry that you had to go through that experience with your parents but one day you're gonna mark your place in this world and they're gonna regret not getting to know the real you. The amazing you." I tell him. "Thanks Ally." He said with emotion and I could tell he was tearing up. "No more am I gonna hide who I truly am." He promised me. "Good. I'm proud of you, Devon." I said one more time. "Thanks. I'll see you soon?" He asked. "Yeah, of course. Bye Devon." I said as we both hung out. Well that defiantly spared some time. I'm so glad he's finally getting justice and being more comfortable at who he is. Dez is gonna take such good care of him.

President Moon comes in shocking me. "What? You were only gone for like 20 minutes." I said looking at the time. "It was a really short meeting. Now, I only have one more in a hour and then I'm done for today." He says taking off his shirt laying on the bed next to me. I cuddle into his side. "So, how was your day?" He asked causing a little laugh out of me. "You mean just staying in your bed all day? Pretty non busy." I said as he chuckled. "But the other parts when you were here were pretty good." I said kissing him before feeling my stomach growl. "Okay, I am really hungry." I tell him sitting up. "No problem. I'll order some lunch." He said picking up the phone and order some sandwiches. "Thank you, baby." I said wrapping my arms around his neck. "I'm gonna go call Dez. See how he's doing. He's been pretty busy lately." He tells me kissing me before going in the bathroom.

I would tell him why but I know Dez will and it's not my place. I realize I have to go pee badly but Austin is in the bathroom for privacy. But there is a bathroom right down the hall. If anyone sees me, I am dead but I can't hold it or my bladder will explode. I quietly open the door and step out looking at my surroundings. I slowly start to walk down the hallway until I see the bathroom door. As soon as I get closer, I see Melanie coming around the corner so I hurry up and run in the bathroom and into a stall. I take a breath and when I realize no one's in here, I start to pee.

After I'm done and I'm ready to go out, I hear the door open. I close the door back and be as quiet as possible. The person who I'm assuming is Mel goes into the next stall. As long as I'm quiet and don't say anything she'll just think I'm a employee. She gets done doing her business and goes out to wash her hands. "So, you must be one of my husband's employees. Of course he hired you. He has a thing for chicks who wears high heels." She said causing me to roll my eyes. Does she have to be mean and insult every female? "What's your name, girl?" She ask and my eyes widen. I stay silent and pray she doesn't come over to the stall. "The First Lady is talking to you. You weren't born with manners or something?" She said with a snarky attitude. That's ironic. I remain silent and I hear her get frustrated because she doesn't like feeling ignored especially by employees. "Okay, I'm getting my husband to fire you, black heels." She said stating that she'll remember me by my shoes. She storms out and I take a deep breath.

That was so close. I get out the stall and wash my hands before hurriedly making it back to the bedroom. President Moon looks at me when I get through the door like I was crazy. He comes over to me panicked. "Oh my god, I thought you just left or got caught or something. Where did you go?" He said worried. "I had to go to the bathroom really bad but you needed your space." I said softly. "Oh, I would have let you use it. Don't ever risk yourself again. I'm not losing you." He said pulling me close in his arms. I didn't understand what the big deal was but it clicked to me that he knows once people do find out, we will lose each other. We will.

We pull away when we hear a knock on the door. "It's probably just our food." He said as I go into the bathroom for a minute. "Come on out." He says after a while and I come out to see him setting up our food on the bed. I smile and lay down with him with the food in between us. "Here." He says as I take a bite of the banana in his hand. "Potassium is amazing for you." I say as he shakes his head at my nerdy facts. "Here." I said holding his chin while he bites the strawberry in my hand. Some of the strawberry juice fell down to his chin and I lean in licking it up with my tongue. President Moon stares at me in awe while I bite the strawberry as well before kissing him.

He kisses me back pushing the food to the side while laying me down. He unzips my dress from the back and throws it across the room and I feel myself get excited down there. I lift up his shirt as he looks at me mesmerized. I run my hands up and down his smooth chest before laying light kisses on it while he softly bits his lip. I pull down my undies as he watches getting more turned on. I turn him on his back while I unbuckle his pants while he watches. I take off my bra by undoing it from the back. When I let the bra go and fall, my breast are let loose but they sit up very perky. President Moon stares at them as if they're the last pair of boobs on Earth. He sits up and takes the right one into his mouth. He starts to suck on it as if it's the last water bottle in the fridge.

I moan wrapping my arms around his neck. I feel his tongue swirl around my very hard and now wet nipple quickly and I can't help but grind into him. He switches sides and now he's teasing me by licking it in a slower motion. After a few minutes he gets done and I push him back roughly. I let his dick out of his pants and it pops up with hardness and veins and it makes me wetter than I've ever been. I lift myself up before coming down onto him causing us both to moan from friction. I start to ride slowly back and forth as he holds onto my waist. As I get use to riding him, I start to bounce up and down and President Moon starts to grind into me to penetrate me deeper and when I feel him, I throw my head back in pleasure. I see President Moon close his eyes from how tight and wet my hole is and the kind of pleasure it's bringing him. I feel the both of us start to come to our edge and when we do, we both moan loudly until he explodes in me and I release myself.

Our breaths are the only thing you can here for a while as I rest myself onto his chest. "I'm skipping the other meeting. I'm not leaving you again today." He says and I decide not to fight him on it. "Can I say something that I haven't said in a really long time?" He said as I looked up to him. "I'm happy." He said as a smile appeared on both of our faces as we kissed for the hundredth time today. I'm happy too.

 **1.) What are your thoughts on President Moon and Ally's relationship/affair moving quickly?  
2.) Do you hate Melanie?  
3.) How did you like the chapter?**


	9. Dinner & Danger

Austin's POV

I'm on my way to my office when I see a lot of smiles thrown my way by my employees. What is everyone so happy about? I get that I'm the President of the United States but everyone is acting a little too chipper. And I hate that word.

Suddenly, I am stopped by one of my secretaries Jeffrey. "Congrats, President! I love the little ones. You're gonna love being a parent." He said with a smile before walking away. What?!

I walk to my office where Melanie and Dez are sitting. They stand up when I come in with a confused expression. "Okay, what the hell is going on?" I said going over to my desk. "Apparently, there is an article going around that you and Melanie are thinking about having kids." Dez told me. "Who the hell wrote that article?" I said pissed off.

Dez makes a face not wanting to tell me. "Uh, the President ordered you to tell him something. So do it." Melanie said with an attitude as Dez sighed. "Holly wrote the article sir." He admitted as my eyes widen in shock. "Why would she do that? She's not manipulative like that." I said in denial. "She wrote her name as the source, Mr. President." He said as I try to wrap my brain around this. "Call her and Ally in now!" I said upset as Mel folds her arms upset as well.

Dez soon comes back with both girls who look nervous. "Holly, how could you write that article? I trusted you to write and get rid of stories that down me. Why would you do that?" I said coming from behind my desk. "Technically sir, the article didn't down you at all." She said avoiding eye contact. "Why did you write it in the first place, girl?" Mel said frustrated. "Because there was an article a couple of months ago with a rumor about Ally and you Mr. President because of the gala event. It was getting very popular so I came up with the idea just to get people on the right page, which is your marriage to Mel." She said as I try not to look guilty.

"Why didn't you just tell us about the article? Mel and I could have just did a tv special on our relationship." I said as Mel came over to me. "Look, Austin and I's relationship is as strong as ever. No one would really believe he would ever mess around with her, she is a non factor in all matters involving greatness." She said laughing while Ally tried hard to not be offended. "Okay, Mel no need to insult anyone. Holly, I'm not gonna fire you but the next time you pull something like this, I won't have a choice." I said honestly as she nodded her head understanding.

"There won't be a next time Mr. President. I promise." She said exiting the room. "Can I go too Mr. President?" Ally said trying not to appear upset. "Yeah, just one question Ally. Did you know about the article?" I asked curious. "I did. But I didn't agree with it so I decided to not be apart of it. Was that wrong...sir?" She asked tilting her head a little with a slight nasty undertone. "No." I say lowly while Dez and Mel feel uncomfortable by the intensity of the situation. "Goodbye Mr. President." She said leaving while Mel turned to me wrapping her arms around my neck.

"She needs to fix that attitude of hers. Anyway, you wanna do something today before that big dinner party tonight?" She asked rubbing my arms as I think about it. "Yeah. We can go to the park." I say grabbing her hand as we walk out after Dez. What? She is my wife and I have to spend time with her or people and her will notice.

We take the limo to the park and the secret service surround it as we sit down. "I miss doing things like this." She said sipping her cup of wine she brought. "Yeah. Simpler times." I said talking about before I was President and we would just go on simple dates without all the guards and paparazzi. "Do you think we'll ever be able to go back to the way we were?" She said looking down before looking up at me. "I thought you said our marriage was as strong as ever?" I said raising my eyebrows as she smiled bumping my shoulder.

"What's the doubt about now?" I ask even though I know I'm not in this marriage anymore. "We haven't been the same lately. We argue more and more." She said as I nod sipping my coffee. "We haven't even had sex in months." She said as I choked on my coffee. "Well, um. That's okay?" I said not knowing what to say. "That's okay? See what I mean? What husband says that about not having sex with their wife?" She said sighing while sitting back.

"I think we need counseling." She said turning to me as I widen my eyes. "What? No." I said shaking my head. "We have too. It's the only thing that can save this marriage." She said frantically. "Mel, I am the President of The United States. How does it look that I need marriage counseling with my wife. We are not going." I told her sternly. "Fine. But if we keep going downhill, we are and I don't care what you say or want." She said standing up. "Let's go. You have already irritated me to my limit." She said as I stand up as well laughing while grabbing her hand. "You're funny." I say as we walk to the limo. "Something you love about me." She said smiling. "Yeah, it is." I said truthfully. We get in the limo and make our way back to the White House.

Ally's POV

I leave the President's office visually upset and enter my office. As soon as I come in, Holly looks up and stands nervous. "Oh my god, Als that was so close. Did he yell at you too?" She asked concerned. "Nope." I said casually walking around to my desk. "But I told you, you shouldn't have done that article in the first place." I said giving her a look as she sighed.

"I know, I know. It's just that...it really did help their image. And it's not like I lied and said they were expecting a kid. I just said they were thinking about it. But still, lesson learned I guess." She said going through some paperwork.

We start to do work for about an hour or two and we have gone without talking because we're pretty focused on the articles thrown at us. "Are you going to that White House Dinner tonight? The one in a couple of hours actually." Holly suddenly asked facing me causing me to face her as well. "No, why would I?" I asked confused. "Well, because all White House employees are invited and believe me they all go. I mean a chance to sit next to all the famous names." She said smiling a bit into the air at a fantasy.

"You mean a chance to sit next to those rich and snobby old people?" I said as she playfully rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. You're rich and you're not snobby." She said truthfully. "That's because I grew up with nothing. Those people you'll see tonight didn't. They were handed everything in life from the moment they could hold something. They don't appreciate anything less because they never had anything less." I told her as she took it in.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But now you put me in a mood of not going and Dez already asked me to go to keep him company." She told me as I smiled internally. Dez asked her to go with him to keep company? Smooth Dez smooth. "No, you should go then. You guys are a perfect match." I said as she looked at me strangely.

"I meant your hair. Your hair is a perfect match." I said smiling and pointing to it for her to believe. "Really, our hair? How in the world is his red hair and my blonde hair a perfect match?" She says folding her arms. "Okay, don't pay attention to me, I'm weird." I said turning around back to my desk as she laughed. "Yeah, you are." She said before writing again. Phew, that was close.

Austin's POV

I hate that Ally's upset with me. I don't understand what I did wrong? Was it because I threatened to fire Holly the next time she did that? It's not my fault, it's part of my job. What did I do to upset her so much? Since, I've got back to the White House, I've finished up a meeting with my Vice President and now am currently getting ready for the big dinner in the ball room.

All employees are allowed into the dinners so I really hope Ally shows. She'll be the only part of the night that won't suck. I'm putting on my tie when Mel comes in the door with a red gown on. The same exact red gown Ally had on at the Gala event months ago.

I shook my head and laughed a little catching her attention. "What's so funny?" She asked placing her hands on her hips. "I just don't get you, honey." I say facing her. "One day, you're insulting her and then the next you're wearing the exact same dress she wore. What's your deal?" I asked shaking my head at her as I sat down on the bed looking up at her.

"One, don't call me honey. We're not old. Second, my _deal_ is that the dress looks 20 times better on me than it did on her. Plus, this dress is too expensive for her to even afford and that's why I'm suspicious she's stealing from us." She said as I rolled my eyes. "Mel! Ally is not stealing from us. This isn't her only job you know? She's Ally Dawson, the big time DC lawyer. Household name?" I said trying to remind her if she even knows the name.

"Never heard of her before." She said shrugging her shoulders. "But she's a lawyer too?" She asked scoffing and folding her arms. "Yes, babe. That's why she's so rich." I said as Melanie widened her eyes. "Rich?! Ally's rich?!" She yelled. "Yes...what is the big deal..." I said standing up and putting my black shoes on.

"The big deal is that she doesn't even deserve to be wealthy with her...horrible personality and such...yeah that." She said trying to think of anything to insult her. "Horrible personality? Honey, she helps people for a living." I said smiling while shaking my head at her bad attempt. "I told you to stop calling me honey. We're not 80." She said causing me to laugh. "You're funny." I said honestly as she finishes tying my tie for me.

I turn to her and sigh. "Mel, a lot of our employees will be attending the dinner tonight. Please don't be rude." I said seriously. "Baby, how can I be rude to someone I won't even associate myself with?" She said walking away. Really? "You know you can talk like you're better than everyone else all you want but you don't seem to mind chatting it up with your bodyguard." I said raising my eyebrows as she turned around with a look before smirking.

"Oh, don't tell me your jealous." She said coming back up to me causing me to roll my eyes at her wishful thinking. "Not a chance, honey." I said quickly kissing her cheek before walking to the door. "Now, let's go please." I said reaching my hand out as she grabbed it and we left.

Ally's POV

"Woah, Als!" I hear and turn around to see Dez say while standing next to Holly. I smile and blush looking down. "You look beautiful, Als. Who are you trying to impress?" Holly said smirking while checking my outfit out. "What? No one. No reason to not look good." I said lying while awkwardly rubbing my hand through my hair as they look at me amused. "Really? I know you've always dressed nicely. I mean you're basically also known for your fashion. Are you sure you aren't trying to impress anyone? Is there someone I need to interview or beat up?" Dez said as I shake my head and giggle. "No, I promise." I said as he nodded his head.

"Well, Holly you look gorgeous and Dez, you look very handsome." I say smiling honestly. "Thanks." They say simultaneously as we walked into the room. It was the same huge room that they use for all the the presidential events and dinners. I look around to everyone dressed up and snobby oldies laughing, probably about the poor.

I spot my eye on the President himself sitting down at a table with Mel, and some old people. I see him smile but I can tell it's not genuine. I look down at my outfit and smirk at how sexy I look. Okay, maybe I did dress up for someone. But it's because I'm pissed at him and I want him to suffer.

Dez, Holly and I start to walk over to a table. "Ally, hey." We three turn around to see Mr. President stand up looking at us. Well me actually. "Hi..." I say not really enthusiastic because I don't wanna talk to him. "You all look really nice." He says but only stares at me checking me out up and down. "Thanks, Mr. President." Holly says sweetly. "Why don't you guys join us?" President Moon asks as Melanie makes a disturbed face. "Um, I'm not sure that's a good idea." She said fake smiling trying to hint to him as she looks at me with envy because of my outfit and body. "Don't be silly, baby. Come on over guys." He said looking more at me as I make an annoyed face because he knows that I don't wanna be near him.

We go over and take our seats and Dez and Holly sit down leaving the only seat for me is next to the President on his left side while Melanie is on his right. "So, what is your name?" The old woman across the table asked me. "Ally Dawson, ma'am." I said taking a sip of my drink. "Well, you are quite the beauty Ally Dawson." She said with a genuine smile. "Thank you." I say with a smile.

Everyone starts to eat and start their own conversation while I keep to myself. Suddenly, I feel a hand run smoothly across my leg. I look down to see a manly hand and I roll my eyes as I face President Moon and I see a sympathetic look. "I think that's a little inappropriate Mr. President." I whisper irritated by him touching me. "I think we passed inappropriate Miss Dawson." He said with a small smile from amusement.

"Do you think this is funny?" I said annoyed and pissed as his face got serious. "No, I just..." He said sighing exhausted. "I don't know what I did wrong. Please tell me so I can fix it." He said desperately as I look at him shaking my head. "If you don't know why I'm upset, then you don't know me at all." I said folding my arms.

"So Ally, are you seeing anyone?" The old man asked as I got a little creeped out. "Probably not." Mel said taking a sip of her wine as Holly and I rolled our eyes while Dez and Austin shook their heads. "Actually, I was." I said as Mel looked at me surprised. "But he hurt me so I think that's over now." I say as I see President Moon gap his mouth open a little in shock and sadness knowing I was talking about him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sure someone better will come along." The older man said. "I'm sure they will." I say with a smile and a sip of my drink.

"ANNOUNCEMENT, ANNOUNCEMENT!" Every single person in the room faced a man who looked in his late 40's with specs of gray hair on the stage with a panic look. "THERE HAVE BEEN THREATS OF ASSASSINATING THE PRESIDENT TONIGHT. CODE RED. EVERYONE REPORT IN THEIR OFFICES." He said and everyone started to yell in anticipation and running out.

President Moon looked straight at me telling me to come with him but I rejected. He was gonna pull me anyway but Melanie took him away with a scared face.

I walked out with Dez and Holly as we head into the elevator. "I'm shocked you two aren't scared." Dez said looking at us. "After Todd, I'm not scared of anything." Holly said as we smiled at her. "Yeah, we're too badass for this Dez." I said bumping his shoulder as he and Holly laugh.

"So, Als I didn't know you were dating someone." Holly said as her and Dez both looked at me. "Oh, yeah. I was. But like I said he hurt me, so it's over." I said looking down. "Well, by the look on your face it doesn't look like you want it to be over." He said as I looked back up at him. "Of course I don't. I really liked him." I said thinking about me and the President's best moments and memories.

"What did he do Als?" Holly asked coming over to me. "He let someone talk down to me, like I was nothing. But he says he doesn't know why I'm upset, but I shouldn't have to explain because obviously he doesn't care enough to know." I said as the elevator doors open and we make our way to our office. "Als, did you ever think he doesn't know because you guys haven't known each other long enough? I mean I'm guessing you guys only have been dating for a few months." Dez said. "We have." I replied confirming his guess.

"See? He can't know everything about you in months. Look, I'm not saying he wasn't wrong Als, but it sounds like this guy made a fixable mistake and maybe...just maybe. You were a little too hard on him." Dez explained as I look down realizing he was right. "What would I do without you guys?" I ask hugging them. "Die alone most likely." Holly said as we laughed until The President opened his door with Mel pulling his arm. "Baby, come back inside!" She said worried. "I have to make sure they're okay-" he started before he saw all three of us but looking more at me. "Come in now!" He said as we all came in.

When we walked in, he directed all of us to sit on the floor as he made the room appear darker. Mel is the only one who refused to sit on the floor and sat on the couch instead. "So, is there anything we can do in the meantime? I hate being bored." Holly said as Dez and I agreed with her. "Um, I mean it's not really that many fun things you can do as The President..." President Moon said as we sighed. "How about truth or dare?" Mel said shocking everyone. "Truth or dare? Aren't we a little too old for that Mel?" President Moon said.

"Well, I love truth or dare. I'm just shocked you're the one who suggested it." I said honestly. "I can be fun too." She said sassy before smiling again. "So?" She asked looking around as we all agreed. Mel decided to go first since she suggested the game in the first place. "Baby, truth or dare?" She asked getting off the couch to sit next to him on the floor. "Uh...truth." He said as she smiled hopeful. "Great. Do you think we're ready to have kids?" She asked as all of our eyes widen.

This game suddenly makes sense. "Mel!" He said facing her. "What? I asked you a question and now you have to answer." She said trapping him. "It is not appropriate to talk about our personal life with employees." He said even though I could tell he was avoiding the answer to the question. "Oh, so what. Dez has been your best friend since forever and Holly's worked with you since forever. And who cares if the trash knows too?" She said referring to me as my mouth gaps open and as soon as I was gonna yell at her, someone spoke before me.

"That is it!" President Moon said standing up with a red face. "I am sick of you insulting Ally. She is not trash and you're gonna stop insinuating that she is! You have been snobby basically all of your life and my presidency and success has only made you worse. So the answer is no. I am not ready to have kids with you because Mel unfortunately you are not ready or fit to be a good mom. I don't want my kids to grow up thinking it's okay to treat people wrong. You are no better than she is or my other employees and I won't have you disrespecting them anymore. Is that understood?" He said as we all were left speechless.

Dez, Holly and I both look at each other feeling impressed and awkward. Melanie slowly stands up facing President Moon. "I got it." She said hugging him as he rolled his eyes not hugging her back. I smile a little to myself to what he did. He didn't just stick up for me, he stood up for the other employees too.

"THE INTRUDER WAS SPOTTED RUNNING OUT AND THE POLICE ARE AFTER HIM. CODE RED IS OVER, YOU CAN ALL GO BACK TO REGULAR ORDER." The announcer said as President Moon turned the lights back on. "I'm gonna go to bed okay baby." Mel said to him as he just nodded his head. "Forgive me?" She asked repeatedly kissing his cheek as I turn away feeling jealous. I shouldn't because she is his wife after all but I can't help it. "Yeah, yeah." He said kinda pulling away.

She smiled and walked out heading toward the bedroom. "Wow, that was intense." Holly said as me and Dez agreed. "So, Holly seeing that we survived this little freak out, there's something I wanted to ask you." Dez said and I smile hoping this is it. "Yeah, of course Dez. What is it?" She asked holding his hand making him more nervous.

"We've known each other a long time and I think it's fair to call us best friends." He said as she smiled. "Duh, the best of best friends." She said giggling cutely as I gush over them. "Sometimes when you're friends with someone, best friends..." He said as she smiled more clueless as President Moon smiled too knowing what was coming.

"You catch certain feelings..." He added and her faced changed a little finally catching onto what he meant. "And I really like you Holly. Would you like to go out with me?" He asked with a nervous voice as she looked at him with a blank face. Oh god. I hope this ends well. She looked at him a little longer to see if he was serious before a small smile appeared on her face. "I would love too Dez." She said as a smile broke out on his face as well as they hugged. "Aww, yay!" I said gushing over them. "Well, we are gonna go. Good night Mr. President." Dez said as Holly waved as they left.

I started to head to the door before he called my name. "Yes?" I asked turning around. He came from behind the desk and walked over to me. "Can you please tell me what I did wrong?" He asked as I remembered and smiled. "Oh, I don't need too anymore." I said as he got confused. "Because I forgive you." I said as he got even more confused.

"I was mad that earlier Melanie insulted me and talked about me like I was nothing and you didn't stand up for me. But you did now and thank you for that." I said genuinely as he finally gets it. "Of course! I should have known that. I'm so sorry Als. She won't ever talk bad about you again, as long as I'm around." He said as I smile a little.

"I know, thanks. But who are we kidding its Mel. She'll insult everyone as long as you're not around." I said as we laughed. "True. So...are we good?" He asked hopeful. "I don't know. You tell me Mr. President." I said with a smirk as he smiled and came to me kissing me.

I kissed him back with a smile on my face as my arms wrapped around his neck. He picked me up and placed me on his desk as we slightly pulled away with our faces still close. "You make me so happy." He said as I feel my heart beat faster. "Ditto." I said with a smile making him chuckle. "Make love to me Mr. President." I said as my breath hitches when he looks me dead in the eyes. I'm in love with him. I'm in love with this man. "Your wish is my command." He said before slowly kissing me as our bodies collide passionately.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) What do you think of The President & his wife's dynamic and relationship?** **  
** **2.) What do you think about Ally, Dez and Holly's friendship?  
** **3.) Who tried to assassinate the President?**

 **4.) Fav Part?**


	10. Love & Lectures

Austin's POV

"Big day, Austin." Dez says as he sits on one of my couches in my office as I nervously put my tie on. "It's not a joke, Dez. This is serious. I'm meeting the high school kids today." I said looking at him through my full body mirror. "Dude, I'm not laughing. Plus, you've done these before." He says with a smile on his face standing up. "I don't get why you're getting so worked up anyway." He said walking over to me as I face him. "Because these are teenage kids. I haven't been a teenager in 10 years and I remember how much of a dick I was." I said sighing while finally getting my tie on correctly. "You might be 28 but you're still a kid at heart. You'll fit right in. Plus, it helps that those teenage girls see you as eye candy." He said as we both laughed. "Yeah, I guess." I said more under my breath as he exits.

I look one more time in the mirror before Ally comes in while silently closing the door and a smile appears on my face. "I'm sorry. I know I'm suppose to knock-" she starts but I cut her off. "You never have to knock." I say as she blushes with a small smile. "Come here baby." I said going up to her, lifting her so her legs wrap around my waist as she giggles looking at me.

"What has you in such a happy mood?" She said with a smile observing my face. "I was actually pretty nervous this morning but seeing your face put me at ease." I told her as she nodded her head. "Oh right. That high school thing is today." She said as I confirmed. "Which reminds me, I need to take you or Holly with me so one of you can write an article on my visit." I explained as she raised her eyebrows. "I don't wanna be ahead of myself here, but something tells me you want me to come along." She said with a fake unsure face as I chuckled. "Yeah, you know I do." I said as she kissed me and I sat her on my desk while rubbing her inner thighs.

We add our tongues into each other mouths as our hands roam each others bodies. I rub my hand higher until I reach the fabric of her underwear which happen to be somewhat wet. "You bad girl." I said as she breathed a little heavy looking sexy than ever. "Only for you Mr. President." She said in a very sexy undertone that made me kiss her harder than ever. She puts her hands in my hair and I bring her closer to me than humanly possible as our lips collide passionately.

Suddenly, a knock is on the door. "Baby, why the hell is your door locked?" Mel asked confused and irritated on the other side. I pulled away for a quick moment to answer her. "Not now, Mel." I said annoyed then going back to kissing Ally. "What do you mean not right now? Open the door. I wanna talk to you." She said as I continued to kiss Ally and I quickly pulled her panties down as she whimpered getting more wet. "Austin! Austin!" Mel continued to scream as Ally unbuckled my pants and pulled them down.

She looked at my member while licking her lips before kissing me again as I slowly entered her causing her to moan into my mouth. I went back and forth for a long while causing amazing heated friction on our parts. She's so tight and wet and I fit perfectly in her. "Oh baby." She moans lightly while biting her lip and tilting her head back. "Austin! You know what? When I get back, we are gonna have a very serious discussion!" We heard Mel say as we heard her heels clack away but we were too focused on each other.

Ally starts leaving kisses and small bites on my neck that turn me on even more and before I know it, we both release ourselves in each other. I breath heavy before taking her face into both my hands as she smiles like an angel at me even though her hair is messed up. "I love you." I say as her eyes widen just a tiny bit before a smile appears and she lightly kisses me before pulling away. "That's sweet." She says not saying it back like I expect but I won't get upset. I believe she'll say it back one day. "You don't have to say it back. I just know you do." I said as she laughed a little. "Thank you." She said kissing me again.

"Now, you have to go. Well, we actually." She said hopping down and putting her underwear back on as I fixed myself as well while we walked out the door just to see my wife coming down the hall. "Austin, what the hell- um, Ally?" She said looking between us as we looked at each other worried before Ally spoke up. "Again, I am so sorry Mr. President. That article was completely badly written and you were totally right about it being lazy and boring. I'm gonna fix it asap." She said hinting at me. "Oh, defiantly. Make sure you fix it or we are gonna have a serious problem Miss Dawson." I said hopefully believable.

"Oh, not a shocker she made a mistake." Mel said chuckling a little believing the story. "Mel.." I said warning her. "Right. I'm suppose to be nicer. Sorry...Ally." She said before coming to me and kissing me. "Ignore me again, and I will kill you." She whispered before slapping my butt and leaving. "You guys have such an interesting relationship." Ally said with a thinking face as she places her hands on her hips calmly. "I would barely call it a relationship. More like a friendship. A very twisted, unhealthy sometimes funny friendship." I said with a confused face because I had no idea what I was saying.

"Yeah, remind me to never get married." Ally said looking at me with amusement. "Hey, don't make fun of my marriage." I said jokingly as she chuckled. "Says the man who's supposedly in love with another woman and can't keep his hands to himself." She said raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, but you got one thing wrong. I don't suppose I'm in love with you. I know I am. I love you." I tell her as a smile appears as she holds my hand for a second before letting go before anyone else could see.

"You ready?" She ask. "Yeah, let's go." I say as we walk side by side as my bodyguards open the door for us. "Marc, make sure you treat Miss Dawson here with just as much respect as you do for me." I told him. "Of course President Moon." He said with a nod of his head as I got into the limo behind Ally.

When we get in, my men close the doors and Ally looks around in amazement. I smile at her adorable face and eyes that light up. "What are you so amazed from? Don't tell me the big time lawyer hasn't been in a limo before." I said with a smirk on my face as she hit my shoulder. "Shut up. I have so. Once. When I was 18. Prom Night." She said as I chuckled shaking my head. "What? I'm not really a limo person. I'm not that fancy." She said honestly. "Me neither. It just comes with the job." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"So, who was your prom date?" I asked curious. "Oh, don't tell me your jealous of someone I went out with 10 years ago are you?" She said as I laughed. "No. I'm just curious. Who was the stud that was actually cool enough to get Ally Dawson's attention?" I asked observing her. "Well, if you must know his name was Aaron. Aaron Smith. I remember so easily because he was the first guy I ever loved. Also, the first boy I ever... ya know with." She said as I nodded my head catching on.

"Wow, so it must have been serious. "Oh yeah. It was really serious. We dated for four years and one day he got on his knees and proposed." She confessed as my eyes widen. "He proposed? And you didn't say yes? Did you not love him enough?" I asked interested now. "No, I loved him a lot. So much that I let him go." She said shrugging her shoulders looking down some.

"I don't get it. Tell me." I say holding her hand as she looks back up at me. "At the time he proposed, my business at ADA was really setting off and I never had any time for him. I know half his reason for proposing was so that he could have me all to himself...but also because he truly did love me. I was younger and so committed to my job and I refused to lose it to love. I know it was selfish of me but I don't have regrets. I think about Aaron all the time and wonder what my life would have been like if I said yes, but I wouldn't take back the great life I have now. I met two of my best guy friends, Pat and Chase. I got an opportunity to work in the White House and if not that, I would have never had the chance to help Holly. I believe things happen for a reason." She explained.

I could tell she wasn't done so I decided against speaking up. "He gave me an ultimatum." She said as I moved closer. "An ultimatum?" I asked if I heard right. "Yup. It was either him or my career. I chose my career obviously. I was not gonna marry someone who would give me an ultimatum. But still...am I horrible?" She ask now doubting herself as I take her hand in mine. "No. I think you're the most intelligent, funniest and independent person I know. That's why I love you. You know exactly who you are and that's the sexiest thing I find in a woman. Confidence." I admitted as she smiled a little before kissing my cheek.

We suddenly pulled up to the high school and one of my bodyguards opened the door for us. I held out my hand to help Ally out and then we walked in the building.

We pass classrooms and some kids see me from the glass on their door and gasp in shock even though they knew I was coming. We walk straight to the Principles office. The Principle sees me and opens her mouth in amazement and walks over. "Mr. President, hi. Excuse my excitement, it's just really amazing to see you. I voted for you." She said causing a little laugh from me and Ally. "Thank you Miss. Is there any specific place I should be heading first before the auditorium speech?" I asked for approval as she nodded her head. "Yes, three classes were lined up for schedules." She said before handing me a sheet with room numbers on them as her hand shakes. "Thank you Miss Robinson." I said reading her desk name tag and sticking my hand out for her to shake.

She looks down at it in shock before smiling and shaking it. "No problem sir." She says as me and Ally start to head out. "He is so hot." Miss Robinson says in a whisper but we hear it on the way out making Ally laugh while I smirk. "It's not funny." I say non convincing. "Oh, don't act like you don't like the attention." She said making a face. "Maybe, but I like having your attention more." I say truthfully. "Well, it's gonna be awhile before you get that because right now all the teenage girls are gonna be all over you." She said pointing to something and when I look I see the classrooms door filled with teenage girls faces staring at me.

Ally's POV

Wow. All these teenage girls are so starstruck by him. Why is it that I missed all this hype about Moon when he first became President. Too much into work I guess.

We enter a classroom and the room goes up in gasp and huge smiles from amazement. Phones start to go up and they begin snapping pictures and videos before their teacher intervenes. "Alright, alright students settle down. President Moon is here to do us a favor and give us some insight on his job and what you have to do to become successful in life one day too." His teacher said as everyone put their phones away and sat down but still with smiles on their faces.

"Hi, I'm President Moon." He said in his ultra sexy voice and the girls swoon looking at him dreamy. "Before I get started, I wanna introduce some of my people. These two gentlemen are Marc and Collin, my two bodyguards. They are with me almost 24/7 and they have succeeded to make sure I am always safe." He introduced them as they nodded their heads quietly.

A girl with blonde hair raised her hand as the President pointed to her to answer. "You said their with you almost 24/7. What are they doing for the rest of the hours?" She asked quite stupidly might I add. "Well, they do have lives too Miss..." He waited. "Amy." She said while biting her lip and twirling her hair as other girls rolled their eyes at her. "Amy. Also, I need privacy as well. So anyway, this is one of my Editor in Chief's Ally Dawson who's here to write the story of why I'm visiting today." He said as I waved and said hey.

"So, where's the other one?" A curious guy asked. "Back at the White House working really hard. I only needed one to assist me today." He explained as they nodded their heads. "Well, she's hot." A handsome looking teenage boy said to the President as he raised his eyebrows causing a few laughs as the boy then faced me.

"Tell me, where do I find a beautiful girl like you?" He said checking me out as I shook my head not amused. "Correction. I'm a woman, not a girl. Also, you're a little young, so I'll just think of you as my little brother." I said as the class laughed and I could tell the President wanted to too but he had to be professional. His friends hit him laughing for failing but he wasn't stopping just yet. "Well, let's not forget Selena Gomez said Justin Bieber was like her little brother." He said thinking he was trapping me as everyone else waited for my answer. "Yeah, that's true, but seeing where Justin and Selena's relationship is now, I'm guessing he should have just stayed her little brother." I said as the class ooo'd and laughed even harder at him as he blushed embarrassed and even the President couldn't hold back a smirk.

"Okay, let's get it going." President Moon said as he started talking to the students of how he ended up where he is and how hard you have to work to get there. I got my pad out and wrote down almost every important quote he said and the main points of the topic.

This is gonna be a very busy article for the next couple of weeks. "So, Mr. President... do you have any regrets?" One guy asked curious and there was a pause as I see him think hard about it. "No." He answered sure. "There are somethings I wish I could change or somethings I wished I never done but I don't regret them anymore because they are what made me the man I am today. Without those mistakes or failures, there would be no lesson to be learned which also means there would be no growth. So, no. I don't regret anything in my life." He answered lastly as the teacher thanked us for our time and we exited.

I took out a lollipop I brung from my office because I'm ya know, in love with them. "You're gonna die from red lollipop syndrome." President Moon said as we walked down a hallway. "Maybe. But I'll die happy." I said as he shook his head. "Hey, Marc and Collin. Why don't you two take a break? Go get something to eat." He told them. "Are you sure Mr. President? We could wait." Collin said as the President nodded his head as they left.

"Why did you tell them to-" I was stopped when he pulled me in a janitors closet causing me to drop my lollipop on the ground. "Dude!" I said as I pouted while he pulled me closer. "Oh, I get it. You wanna get freaky." I say as he makes a weird face. "Please don't say that ever again." He says as I laugh. "Deal." I say before kissing him as he kissing me back. He adds his tongue causing me to moan a little.

We start to move ours together before I pull away. "Hey, why did you stop?" He asked putting a strand of my hair behind my hair as I smile. "Because I have something else in mind." I say going to his neck and leaving small wet kisses on it. He holds my waist tighter as he groans in my ear. I pull away from his neck and remove his shirt. He looks at me with lust as it lifts off his body. I start to leave a trail of kisses down his chest and stomach before unbuckling his belt.

I look him in his eyes while pulling both his pants and boxers down. He licks his lips while watching me softly touching it before I put my whole mouth around it causing a loud grunt to exit his mouth. I start to move my tongue swiftly around it making sure I tickle every vain.

I see him throw his head back in pleasure as I twirl and rub on his balls. "Jeez, Ally." He says putting his hands in my hair as I start to suck faster. I feel him start to throb in my mouth and then he smoothly releases into my mouth as I swallow it up.

I stand back up as he breaths heavy causing me to laugh a little. He looks at me with a small smile. "You're laughing at me, Dawson?" He said as I tried to stop but failed. "Just a little. I just love how flustered I can make you." I confess honestly. "Well, only you can." He said regaining his normal breathing back as he pulls up his pants. "I love you." He says laying pecks of kisses on me as I giggle between his lips.

"You go out first, and then I'll leave in 3 minutes." I told him as he agreed before leaving. After the President made his big speech in the auditorium, we were driven back to the White House and went our separate ways after saying goodbye for the day.

I walk into my office where Holly is packing up to go. "Hey, Als. How was the visit to the high school?" She asked nicely. "Fine. Not as bad as I thought it would be besides some idiotic teens who seem to think they can have this." I said pointing up and down my body as she laughed. "Yeah, I know. Same happened to me last year." She confessed before I remembered something.

"So...Holly. How was your date with my great friend Dez?" I asked smirking while folding my arms as I watch her look down and blush. "It was...great. Amazing." She said thinking about it. "It's just so weird sometimes." She said shaking her head sitting on her desk temporarily. "What?" I ask. "I've worked alongside with Dez for 2 and a half years now and we've always been great friends since and now we're dating. I mean we're actually dating." She said with a smile on my face only causing one to form on mine. "I think it's romantic. I knew you guys would be perfect together." I said as she blushed some more.

"So, did you guys kiss yet?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows as she stood back up. "More than that. Made out quite a bit." She admitted as I gasp dramatic. "Holly!" I said as she laughed. "What? He's hot and I really like him." She said as we both laughed. "He feels the same way about you. I'm really happy for you Holly." I said genuinely. "Thanks Als." She said hugging me. "I'll see you Wednesday since my day off is tomorrow." She said as I nod my head before she leaves.

I turn back and sigh getting my stuff as I leave as well while my phone rings. "Hello?" I ask not looking at the caller ID. "Um, where have you been?" And as soon as I realize the voice, I sigh guilty. "Sorry, Liz. You know how busy I've been." I said even though I have no excuses. "Yeah, I know. That's all you seem to be lately. Busy. Too busy for your other job? Your _first_ job? It's doesn't even feel like Ally Dawson & Associates anymore. I'm thinking about calling it just Associates." She said frustrated.

"I'm sorry." I say not knowing what else to say. "Sorry is not gonna cut it, Als. Pat and Chase are to scared to hurt your feelings but I'm not. What is taking up your time Als? I'm your best friend. You can talk to me." She said as I sigh getting on the elevator. "I'm working in the White House Liz. That should say enough of why I'm so busy." I say not wanting to say the real reason. "I promise I'll be there tomorrow. My shift here isn't until night time so I'll be with you guys all day. I promise." I told her as she sighed. "Fine. I'll see you tomorrow." She said hanging up still upset with me. I'll have to make it up to her and the guys tomorrow.

I get in my car and start it up before my phone rings again causing me to pick it up. "What Liz? I said I'm sorry a billion times already-" "Woah, I'm not Liz and right now I don't wanna be. You seem pretty upset with her." I hear the President's voice and sigh from my wrongness. "No, it's actually the other way around. I kinda pissed off my friends and coworkers for missing a few days on the job because I've been so busy with the White House." I explained.

"Oh. Well, I understand their frustration. It does suck being without you." He says making me smile. "Stop trying to make me feel better." I said as he chuckled a little. "Hey, on a bright side, you don't work at the White House until the night shift so you'll be with them all day." He told me. "I know. I explained that to her." I replied turning a corner. "I'm sorry. I wish I could do something to help." He said honestly. "It's fine. They will live." I said even though I know it wouldn't be that easy.

"So, why did you call?" I ask curious. "I just wanted to tell you I love you." He said casually while a smile appears on my face. "You've told me that three times today." I said reminding him. "I know. You can never say it too much." He said confident. "I guess you're right." I say even though I wanna tell him I love him too. But our situation is still too risky and I don't wanna put those feelings out on the table. Not yet anyway. "I really like you." I say as he chuckles. "Well, I would hope so Miss Dawson. You have a good night." He said as I park in front of my condo. "You too Mr. President." I say as we hang up at the same time.

After we do, I throw my head back on my seat with a huge smile on my face. God, that man makes me feel all types of feelings that are just not legal.

 ** END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS  
**

 **1.) What did you think about Austin & Ally hooking up while Mel was on the other side of the door?  
2.) Are you upset that I didn't add Trish, Dallas, Trent, Cassidy, etc? Or are you okay with the switch up and new characters?  
3.) What are some of your favorite characters besides President Moon & Ally Dawson? **


	11. Scandals & Scars

Ally's POV

It's been a week since I've been working on my cases again and the group is still upset with me. I've apologized a million times but I guess they won't forgive me unless I tell them the exact reason. I can't do that so today I baked my famous chocolate chip cookies that I know they can't resist.

I walk into the building noticing everyone laughing and smiling. I make a confused face as I put the cookies down. "Um, hi. Am I missing something?" I ask catching their attention as Liz comes up to me. "Oh, Als hey." She said hugging me while I get even more confused than I was before as we pull away.

"Okay, what the hell is going on? You all were just mad at me for a whole week. What's got you so freaking chipper?" I ask folding my arms wanting an answer. "Dude, the President just called us." Chase admitted as I widen my eyes. "The President? What...what did he say?" I asked nervous twirling my hair trying to act normal even though I probably looked weird as hell. "He explained everything of why you've been so busy. He said that he's been giving you extra hours, and the article's you get aren't exactly the easiest so we should cut you some slack. Plus, he said he was a huge fan of our work at handling cases and think we're amazing lawyers." Liz explained as I suddenly get upset.

"He basically told you everything I told you, and you forgive me just because it was the President who said it?" I asked as they looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "Basically, yeah." They said simultaneously causing me to roll my eyes as I take my jacket off. "Hey, we forgive you so we're good right?" Pat asked as I turned to them. "Yeah, defiantly. I missed talking to you guys normally." I said hugging them as they smiled.

"Als, why didn't you tell me that the President has the sexiest voice in the world?" Liz asked as I shrugged my shoulders. "Never noticed." I said lying through my teeth. "Yeah, she doesn't have time to pay attention to your fantasies Liz." Chase said teasing her. "Shut up." She said hitting his arm as he laughed walking away with Pat to our working table. "Well, he sounds hotter than he does on tv. You're so lucky to work with him and be in his presence. He seems so yummy!" She said making me laugh. You have no idea.

I walk into my private office and dial the President's number. "Hey." I say as he picks up. "Oh, hey babe. It's your day off and you're calling me? Wow, someone must miss me a lot." He said as I playfully roll my eyes. "Don't get ahead of yourself buddy." I say as he laughs over the phone.

"I was actually calling to thank you for calling my friends. You didn't have to do that." I say grateful. "It's no problem. I know how much it upset you that they were mad with you. Their your friends and from what I hear, they're good ones." He said as I smiled. "Yeah, they are." I say sighing. "Thanks again and good luck at the Grammy's tonight." I say laughing. "What is so funny?" He asked and I could tell he was smiling too. "A president at the Grammy's? Just weird is all." I say shaking my head. "Well, Mel and I was invited and I'm actually the first one to accept. I love being the first to do something." He admitted as I shake my head once again at his inner childishness.

"Sometimes, it shocks me that you're the free leader of the world." I say jokingly as he laughs. "Hey, don't hurt my feelings." He said as I look out at my friends. "Okay, I have to go." I tell him. "Okay." He said before I stop him. "Wait. I do...miss you." I say smiling a little and I know a smile appeared on his face as well even though I couldn't see him. "I know you did. Watch me on TV later at the Grammy's okay?" He asked. "Why?" I ask giggling a little confused.

"I want you to be proud of your man." He said making me laugh. "Well, my man is taking another woman aka his wife to the Grammy's so why does the mistress have to watch?" I asked as he sighed. "Because I love you. And if you love me, you'll watch." He told me. "Fine. I'll watch you. Goodbye, Mr. President." I said in a sexy voice before hanging up. I hurried and grabbed a lollipop and popped it in my mouth before walking back out to the group.

"So, what do we got?" I asked sitting down at the table along everyone else. "It's not really a busy day." Pat said sighing. "So we got nothing?" I asked. "Nope." Chase said shrugging his shoulders. "Well, that's good." I said as they all looked at me strange.

"Als, how is that good? That's our money we're talking about." Liz says defensive as I sigh. "Yeah, yeah we all have plenty of money and their will be more clients. But I think we all deserve a day off. And since we're on good terms today, let me treat you guys to the movies or something." I say coming up with the brilliant idea. "Yeah, okay maybe you're right." Liz said. "As long as you're treating." Chase said getting up with the rest of us as we head out in my car.

"So, Als you must be pretty tight with the President for him to know the number to our law firm." Liz said looking at me as I drive while I try to think of something. "Yeah, when he called us, we thought it was a prank or something." Pat explained. "He's the President guys. I'm sure he has numbers of all his employees." I said convincing as they nodded their heads.

"So, how's the missus?" Chase asked curious. "Yeah, I've always wondered about the First Lady. She's hot." Pat added in causing me to roll my eyes. "She's not that hot." I said as the guys laugh. "Don't be jelly, Als." Chase said mocking in girl voice as Pat laughed. "No, she's right Chase. The First Lady isn't that cute. You both need better taste." Liz said defending me as I smiled. "Well, if I told you I think you're hot, would you still think I needed better taste?" Chase asked Liz. "Please, everybody thinks I'm hot." She said cocky while flicking her hair making us laugh. "Yeah, you are." Chase says while I watch him in the mirror stare at her from the back while licking his lips.

That boy needs to stop now before she breaks his arm for liking her. Liz is not the best at expressing feelings for people and handling feelings from other people. Unless it's about me of course.

We pull up to the movie theater and head in. After I pay for everyone and buy the good, I realize I have to go to the bathroom and I tell them to just head in so they won't miss anything.

On the way to the bathroom, I bump into someone. "Watch where you going, would ya?" A very tall and handsome brunette guy with blue eyes says to me. "Excuse me, it was an accident. Last time, I checked you're not dying." I said looking at him with an attitude at his dramatic outburst.

He looks me up and down checking me out before going back to how he was. "Just watch where your going freak." He said bumping my arm hard walking away as I gasp. "What a dick." I said under my breath heading into the bathroom.

When I get into the movie theater, they are only 10 minutes in and I have Liz explain what happened so far. At one moment, when Liz and Chase both reach for popcorn their hands touch and they separate. Liz laughs it off but Chase stares at her which freaks her out causing her to lean in to me.

"Als, what the hell is wrong with Chase?" She asked creeped out. "What do you mean?" I asked pretending to be clueless. "I mean he keeps staring at me and shit. It's getting weird. Something wrong with his eyes or something? Has he not gotten laid in a while?" She asked causing me to laugh a little louder than I should have. "How would I know? Maybe you should tell him to stop being weird." I say giving her advice. "Nah, I'll just hope it'll stop." She says leaning back normal.

The movie ends and we head out the theater and when I open the door I bump into... you guessed it. "Oh, come on." He said looking at me pissed. "It's not my fault, you're clumsy." I say as he gets closer to me. "Hey, you might wanna back up." Chase said pushing him back as Pat got in his face. "Relax, I wasn't gonna hit her. I'm not Chris Brown." He said causing Liz to giggle as we look at her. "Oh, come on. That was a little funny." She said smiling as we shook our head.

"But...tell your friend that just because she's hot, it doesn't mean she can go around bumping into people." He says and I just roll my eyes annoyed. "Dude, it's like you don't have ears. It was an accident. Do you need me to spell it out for you?" I ask smartly as he looks at me more mad.

"No, but can you spell slut? Because that's exactly what you are." He said and as soon as Pat was gonna punch him, I stopped him. "I'm done with this drink, but it still looks like it got a little something in here. Doesn't it, Liz?" I ask as she catches on but the boys don't because their...boys.

"It sure does Als. What are you gonna do about it?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. "Well, I wouldn't want it to go to waste. So, I think I'm gonna put it right...here." I say pouring the drink on the guys head while we watch it all run down his head and shirt. "There. Now it's perfect." I say with a fake smile as he looks at me very angry. "I will get you back for this!" He screamed as we walk away. "Yeah, write a postcard." I say as they laugh and we get in my car.

I drop everyone home except Chase. I think it's a great time to bring it up. "Chase, you gotta stop staring at Liz. She's noticing and she's getting freaked out." I said truthfully. "What? I'm staring? I didn't even notice. I can't help it. She's beautiful." He said shocking me. "That's the first time I've heard you use the word beautiful to describe a girl besides sexy or hot." I said as he turned to me.

"Yeah, me too. What's happening to me?" He asked as I laugh a little. "Dare, I say it. You might actually be developing real feelings. But Liz is still my best friend and I don't ever want her getting hurt so please just leave it alone." I tell him as he nods his head. "Of course, Als. I wouldn't want to hurt her. It's the last thing I would ever want to do." He said now getting out the car once I pull up to his house.

"Chase." I say as he turns around. "Try dating. With another woman of course. Maybe that way you can see if you enjoy it or not instead of just sleeping around." I offer as he nods his head a little. "Yeah. Maybe." He replied. "Thanks for the ride." He said waving as I made my way to my condo and entered inside turning on the TV.

It's time for the Grammy's. I wait for an hour with people on the red carpet and then they show President Moon and First Lady Melanie Moon get out the car holding hands and waving to everybody. I smile proud of him as he walks side by side the devil herself.

All of a sudden there is a shot fired and President Moon goes down. I scream and watch as people go to him as everybody else ducks down on the ground scared of anymore. Tears fill my eyes as I grab my purse and head out the door. I get in my car and think of the closest hospital they would take him too. My phone rings and I see it's Liz and most likely about the President but I don't have time to answer.

Suddenly, my phone lights up with text messages from Liz, Pat, Chase, Holly & Dez about seeing the President shot. I decide to call Dez since it's his best friend. "Dez, I'm on my way to the hospital." I told him over the phone. "Why are you on your way?" He asked confused even though I could hear panic in his voice after watching his best friend get shot.

I forgot that no one knows about us. So, everyone is gonna think of me being there weird since I'm just his employer. But I don't care. The man I love is hurt and I don't know if he's gonna survive it and I'm gonna be there. "I'm going because he's my friend. That's what he told me." I said covering my tracks. "Okay, meet me at the hospital door. I'll let you in with me." He told me as I agreed hanging up. I then cover my mouth as tears fall down realizing this is real. Austin was really shot.

Austin's POV

I feel a very sharp pain in my side as I hit the ground being covered with unfamiliar faces surrounding me. "Stay with me baby. Stay with me." I hear Mel's scream with tears in her eyes before I black out.

I open my eyes to me being in the back of ambulance and a mask covering my mouth to help me breath. Mel realizes I'm awake and comes over to me. "Oh, baby. We're almost there. We're going to the hospital and you're gonna get all better. I promise." She said holding my hand as I groan from the pain in my side.

I look down at two paramedics working on my side a little. "He's losing too much blood. When we get there, he has to go straight to surgery." One of them says as Mel cries more. I feel more and more lightheaded and the only thing I can think about is Ally. Where are you? I think before blacking out again.

Ally's POV

I pull up to the hospital and wipe my tears so it won't be suspicious. I wait for Dez and he then gets us both in. We head to the front desk as Dez does all the talking with tears in his eyes and he gets angry and frustrated when they don't let him in. "It's okay, Dez. You have to calm down." I said grabbing his arm and brining him into the waiting room as we sit down. "It's not okay, Als. My best friend was shot. They tell me he's losing blood and that he's going to need surgery immediately and expect me to stay calm?" He said as tears flowed down and I wanted to cry too but I couldn't give my cover.

"I know. I know. But they're gonna do the best they can." I say laying my head on his shoulder as we wait for about 20 minutes before Holly enters wearing a big sweater that looks like it could be Dez's and she runs to hug him as tears fall down her eyes. It makes sense since she's worked for the President for over two years and they are friends.

"I'm so sorry, Dez." She said hugging him tightly as he leans down and cries into her shoulder. I decide to leave them alone for a while and walk away. I then run into Mel and think to myself oh crap. "Ally?" She said with tears in her eyes. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked calmly but confused. "I was with Dez when we heard the news and so I came with him." I said lying hopeful she'll believe me.

She just nods her head before more tears fall out her eyes. "I'm sorry Mrs. Moon. How is he doing now?" I ask concerned. "What do you think? He just entered surgery. The bullet hit a major artery." She confessed. "Oh my god." I said covering my mouth turning around. "Yeah, who would do this?" She asked throwing her hands up in a fit. "Who would try to hurt my husband!" She said sitting down upset.

I slowly walk over and sit next to her. "He's going to be alright." I say lowly as she looks up to me. "He's strong. I could tell that from the day I met him. You know that too." I say as she looks at me intently. "Yeah, and how would you know what I think about my husband?" She asked sniffling a little while her voice lowers. "Because you love him. That's clear to see now." I said more to myself. "Of course I do. I would never want to see him hurt." She confessed as we sat in silence.

"He's such a good guy." She said suddenly with the lowest voice I ever heard. "I've been a bitch my whole life and he's always stuck by my side." She said more to herself. "He's amazing." She said now facing me as I feel guilty at what we do behind her back. "He sure is." I say smiling but not too much because of the guilt.

After a while I decide to go back to the waiting room with Dez and Holly. We wait for about 4 hours before a doctor comes back. "Austin is out of surgery and is awake. You may go see him now. Two at a time." He told us. "Go Dez. He's your best friend. And take Holly. She's his friend." I told them. "He's your friend too. You can go in right after us, I promise." Dez said as I nodded my head as I waited for about 20 minutes.

When he comes back he lets me know I can go and I stand up. "I'll see you around, Als. It's been a long and emotional night for the both of us. We're gonna head out." Dez said hugging me. "Bye Ally." Holly said hugging me as well as I waved to them as they left. I walked down the hall and into the room when I see him on the hospital bed all plugged up and his eyes flutter at mine and that's when the tears fall from my eyes and I simply don't care who sees.

I walk over to him and smile at his smile when he sees me. "Ally. You came." He said with a rough voice. "Of course, baby. I was so worried." I said honestly as he rubbed my hand. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine." He said reassuring me. "Yeah, I know. Thank god." I said kissing his cheek repeatedly before leaning my forehead against his. "Don't ever scare me like that again." I say as he chuckles. "I promise to try." He said.

"So, where's Mel?" I asked curious. "She went to go eat. She refused to until she knew I was okay." He said as I put my head down. "She's been great by your side. I think you getting shot, made life real for her." I said as he nodded his head a little. "Me too." He said as we got quiet until he groans a little and I fury my eyebrows. "What's wrong?" I ask worried rubbing my hands through his hair. "It's just the spot I got shot." He says as I look down to the now medium dark mark on the side of his stomach.

"They have been giving me pain killers but it still hurts." He confesses as my eyes and heart gain sympathy for him as he sighs looking back down at the mark. "They told me it's gonna be a permanent scar." He said clearly upset as I looked down at it and smile. "Well, I think it's kinda sexy." I say catching his attention to look at me before a smile appears on his face. "You see what happens when we're away from each other for one day?" He said making me laugh before he joined in.

"You just got shot and you're making jokes about it?" I say shaking my head putting his hand in mine. "I got shot and the only thing I could think about was you. Where's Ally? Where's that beautiful brunette woman I walked in on sucking on a lollipop? Where's the woman I fell deeply in love with the day I met her?" He said as tears filled more in my eyes. "You are my heart, Austin." I said looking him in the eyes and meaning it as a small smile appears on his face.

"That's the first time you called me that. To my face at least." He said as I smiled too. "Well, don't get use to it." I say as he laughs a little. "Can I kiss you?" I ask not sure of his pain level. "I would be disappointed if you didn't." He said as I smiled and leaned in connecting our lips together as we both sighed from satisfaction.

We pull away and he looks in my eyes intensely. "I'll never get sick of it." He said honestly. "Me neither." I say before looking at the clock noticing it says 2 in the morning. I'm so sorry baby. I have to go. I have an early shift at the White House tomorrow and I don't wanna be completely drained." I said sympathetic. "Of course. I understand." He told me.

"How many more days will you be in the hospital?" I asked curious. "Just one. They said my surgery was very successful and they'll release me later tomorrow after running a few more tests." He told me as I nodded my head. "Okay, I'll come see you after my shift alright?" I say as he smiles at me while I kiss him again before leaving.

Austin's POV

Ally leaves and I feel my heart break a little even though I understand. She kisses me again before she went and I can't say enough how much I love that woman. She is my life and my whole world. I will never ever get enough. Soon, Mel comes in and smiles when she sees and I smile back happy to see her as well looking better. "Hi sweetie. How are you?" She ask rubbing my arm and I can tell there is something different with her. "Fine. Much better than before." I admitted. "I'm so happy to hear that. You have no idea how worried I was." She said emotionally.

"I know. You were by my side the whole time Mel and I will never be able to thank you enough." I said honestly and grateful at how caring she was. "You don't have to. I'm your wife and I love you so much." She said and I smiled. "I love you too." I say truthfully even though I meant it in a friend way. "I'm gonna head home and get some rest. But you heal and get better okay? I love you." She says kissing me as I kiss back lightly. She pulls away and smiles and walks out. Today was a handful.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) Do you like the Ally/Liz/Pat/Chase friend dynamic?** **  
** **2.) What did you think of that guy at the movie theater?** **  
** **3.) What was your reaction when President Moon got shot?**

 **4.) Favorite Part?**


	12. Hideout & Heaven

Austin's POV

I wake up in the hospital bed to a tray of breakfast with a smiling Mel standing by my side. "Thanks Mel. You didn't have to do this." I said genuinely. "Anything for you." She said kissing my cheek before asking how I was doing. "Okay. Better than yesterday I suppose." I said struggling to lean up as she helped me.

"How is Vice President Jones holding up without me? Is the White House still sane?" I asked worried about my job and it's surroundings. "The White House is fine baby. They have been taking the news well by not letting it take a hold of their job duties. They're serving you well while you're out, I promise." She tells me shocking me because she was actually complimenting my employees.

I ended up not being able to leave the day after I got shot. The doctors were saying that even after the surgery, I still had multiple blood cuts forming in my side and in the meantime I had to have two more surgeries. Ally has visit me when no one else was here but I barely seen her because so much paparazzi and I don't need a story or suspicion on to us.

I'm praying I can go home soon because I'm really getting sick of hospital beds. "That's great Mel, but they don't have to for too long because I'll be out here tomorrow." I inform her as she nods her head. "Of course, but even when you get out, you still have the rest of the day off to rest. I'll be by your side the whole time." She tells me making a grateful smile appear on my face. "Thanks Mel." I say softly holding onto her hand as we intertwine our fingers as she lays her head on my shoulder.

Ally's POV

"Go! Go! Go!" Chase says as Pat, Liz and I run down the hall. "What door? What door?!" Liz ask banging on each one before Pat gets one open. "This one. Let's go!" He says as he makes us girls get out first before going behind us. Suddenly, shots are being fired from behind us, and we run as fast as we can into Chase's car and he pulls off.

All you can hear is our heavy breaths from the rush and adrenaline from what our bodies just endured. "That was crazy!" Chase said laughing a little while banging on the wheel as he drove. "Remind me again why we do this? We are lawyers people, not cops." Pat said running his hand through his hair. "To get justice of course." I reply facing him while we both sit in the back seat.

"It was kinda fun." Liz said sitting in the passenger seat as a smirk crept up onto her face while Chase smiled at her. "Which part? The running or the shooting part?" Pat said as I shook my head at him laughing a little. "Yeah, everyone let's remember this ain't a game. The important thing is, is that we got the tape." I said pulling it out and putting it in the air as they all cheered.

"Finally. Now Lisa Patterson's name can finally be cleared." Liz says with a tone of relief. "Yeah, she's been through it, being scrutinized and all. She's gonna be happy." Pat said as Chase pulled up to our law firm. We entered the building smiling and all when we entered the investigation room, our mouths dropped. It felt like the whole world just stopped and slowed down. My coffee in my hand felt like it dropped to the floor in slow motion.

All of sudden, Liz and I are screaming and I don't even realize it because everyone else's voices are out of tune from my own. Pat and Chase look in horror as they grab us girls and hug us making us cover our eyes. I hear Pat call the police and I can barely hear a thing he's saying because all I can think about is Lisa Patterson's body hanging from our ceiling.

Liz and I cry as the guys take us outside as we wait for the police. "Why did she do this?" Pat says with a scarred face rubbing his hand through his hair. "Or who." Chase said shaking his head. "No, she did it." I said with tears stained on my face. "How do you know?" Chase asked. "Because the people who actually did it didn't even know we were onto them until an hour ago. She did it because she couldn't take the heat." I said looking down. "I just wish she would've waited a little longer!" I said bursting out in tears again as Pat grabbed me and tightened me in his chest as the police pulled up in front of our law firm.

We speak with the police for awhile before they and the ambulance people go in. Soon after, they come out with the covered body in a bag that confirms when someone is dead. I cover my mouth still in shock and sadness. "We would like you two ladies and gentlemen to come down to the station, please." One of the police officers ask as we nods our heads and follow the police cars in our own.

When we get there, we answer questions and some woman comes in that looks just like Lisa but an older version with tears on her face. "Hi. You're Ally Dawson right?" She ask as I look around to Pat, Chase and Liz who are confused but still too sad to say anything about it. "Yes ma'am. Can I help you with something?" I ask politely even though I wasn't ready for another case at this moment. "I am Lisa's mother." She says as my heart and the gang's drops.

Lisa never once mentioned a family member, let alone one that she was close with. "My daughter, she's dead. I just found out that my daughter is dead and the last place she was at, was with you and your friends. Why?" She asked accusing us of something but I didn't take offense to it. "We didn't do anything ma'am. But I can explain everything to you so you can have a better understanding." I said as she stared us for a few more seconds before agreeing and sitting down with us.

"Your daughter Lisa was a client of ours ma'am." I told her as she got confused. "Client?" She questioned. "Yes. We are lawyers who work in a law firm." Chase added in. "Lisa said she needed help because she was being framed for the murder of three sorority girls. Chloe Bennett, Raven Smoak & Skie Carson." I informed her.

"Oh my god." She said as her hand went over her mouth in horror. "Don't worry ma'am. She didn't do it." Liz told her. "I know she didn't. My daughter wasn't capable of hurting a fly, let alone a person." She said which only made us sadder because we knew it was true after we all got to know Lisa.

"We were working with Lisa for a little over two weeks and she was getting impatient with us because she didn't believe we would actually get the chance to clear her name." I explained. "Yeah, she was letting the hate and scrutiny get to her. People would throw rocks in her house and try to set it on fire until it was time for her to go to trial." Pat explained as Lisa mom shook her head hurt that someone could be so cruel. "I don't understand how she got framed though." She said still confused.

"Some of the sorority girls saw Lisa get in a argument on the day she didn't get picked to be pledged as one of the sorority sisters. She was upset and she said that they were gonna regret denying her one day. Lisa later told us that she didn't mean it that way. She meant that one day she would be really successful and they would be losers and that's how she would win." I explained remembering every word Lisa spoke. "Your daughter, ma'am is the most intelligent and intriguing people we have ever met in our lives. You should know that their was never a moment where we didn't believe her or gave up on her. We were always on her side." Liz says with a sympathetic smile and she smiles back just a little before more tears fall.

"She was never good at it. Bullying. But who is? She just couldn't take any of it. I remember as a kid she would get bullied and I reported it to the schools and switched her out all the time. I hated that someone was trying to purposely hurt my baby girl." She said and that's when tears fall down our eyes again including Pat and Chase which is shocking because even though they have been sad before, I've never seen them cry.

"But still...I never thought in a million years she would...my baby girl didn't deserve to leave the world this way. Now people are thinking she deserved what she got. I can't do this." She said getting up while I softly stopped her by the shoulder.

"Ma'am. The world will no longer think of your daughter as a murderer, because we have the proof." I said showing her the tape in my hand as her face changes to surprise. "What do we do now?" She ask lightly as the rest stand up. "We go to the press." Liz says as I turn to her before facing the mom again. "We go to the press." I repeat.

Austin's POV

"That's so not fair. You are totally cheating!" Mel says as I laugh while we sit in a room for patients to entertain themselves until they are released. "I promise I'm not. You just really suck at this." I say with a smile as she dramatically gasp. "You are so mean." She said hitting my shoulder. "That's ironic coming from you." I said as we both laughed which involved in her hitting me some more until the TV caught our attention.

Ally's POV

Liz, Pat, Chase and I head to the courthouse where reporters and paparazzi are standing with huge camera's and microphones. We all get out with Lisa's mom, who we know now is Claire.

We make our way up the huge white steps as the people crowd around since it is outside. "So, who's gonna do the speaking today?" I ask looking around. "I think it should be you. This case is huge and I think you're the only one who can bring her justice and get the truth out." Chase said as I smile a little. "That's not true. You all are the best lawyers I've ever known and worked with. But I'll do it. I will bring her justice." I say as they nod along with her very sad mother.

I go to the reporters with microphones in my face. "Hi, I'm Ally Dawson. As many of you may know." I say with an unenthusiastic tone in my voice. "Today, someone life ended. That someone is Lisa Patterson." I say as the reporters and paparazzi stay in my face as the block starts to get crowded with about a hundred people. "Lisa Patterson was on trial for the murder of three sorority girls. Chloe Bennett, Raven Smoak and Skie Carson. Unfortunately, Lisa Patterson was framed for murders she didn't even commit." I said as people gasp, some from shock and others who don't believe me. But that soon will change.

"Lisa Patterson was a college student looking to finally fit in somewhere in life and when life rejected her...she got angry. Some people saw that anger and assumed that the anger turned to the desire to murder people. No, no. These were the work of the same old sorority mean girls who have been around for decades." I say as they all listen intently while Liz nods her head agreeing remembering the days she joined and left not a day after.

"I never understood why young woman would want to be apart of something like that? Why?" I ask looking around. "They all pretend to be about independent woman and building each other up but the truth is it's all about competition of who could be the best. Is being the best really worth losing your sanity, your dignity, the best part of what makes you, you?" I say looking at teenage and college girls who look down. "You can all pretend you're happy with your life and each other, but we see it. We see how miserable you are behind your eyes and yet you all have the nerve to act like you're better than everyone else. You're no better than me, no better than...Lisa Patterson." I said looking down missing her as tears fell down her mom's face.

"Lisa Patterson was framed because the killer murdered the young woman with gloves on and then later broke into Lisa's house so her fingerprints could be onto the murder object. A butcher knife." I explained remembering the details.

"The sad thing about this story, is that the police found out the hand prints matched Lisa's and so they left it at that. They didn't care to look for anything else because it's completely impossible for someone to be framed, right?" I asked sarcastically turning to police officers standing to my left while they make angry and embarrassed faces.

I face the audiences again regaining control of my emotions because I have to pull through for Lisa and her mother. "My brilliant and amazing partners Liz, Pat and Chase told me to check the sorority houses security cameras because every house has one." I said looking over to the police officers who realize they didn't check that and I roll my eyes at their stupidity and lack of job skill.

"So, I did. Alongside my partners and what we found on that tape is what we knew all along. Lisa Patterson is NOT a murderer and as innocent as she's been her whole life." I say as the people on the block look around at each other realizing the truth.

"We went through a lot to get this tape and I mean a lot. We were chased and shot at for one girl. One girl who was being tormented, bullied and hurt by people who had no idea of the person she really was." I said as everyone started to feel bad. "And you know what? I have no sympathy for any of you." I say as they look back up at me. "This is what happens when you judge someone you have no idea about. Everyone has a story. Lisa's story was being bullied all her life, and all you did was get added in the pages." I say completely heartbroken for her as tears start to fall from people's faces in the audience.

"You wanna know something shocking? The real killer of Chloe Bennett, Raven Smoak and Skie Carson is Jessica Ann Smith. The President of the sorority house." I admitted out loud as everyone gasped loudly." Yeah, I know. I guess their 'sisters for life' really didn't mean anything." I say as tears form in my eyes from anger.

"Lisa Patterson couldn't take the heat because she didn't believe she was strong enough. But if she was here now, I would tell her she was. I would tell her that she always has been, she just didn't know it." I say as Liz, Pat and Chase give me a small smile. "I love you Lisa." I say in a whisper to myself before looking back up to the people.

"I'm guessing the cops should go and do their jobs now and arrest the person who should have been arrested from day one." I say as they head down town halls steps and head in their police cars going for Jessica who probably is on the run now or in some kind of hideout.

Austin's POV

We watch in awe of Ally's amazing and heartbreaking speech about the suicide of her friend and client. When she did come visit me, she did tell me about her new client and how great she was but the difficulty of the case was straining on her. I assured her everything would be fine but I feel so bad now.

The poor girl didn't deserve to lose her life. "Everyone, I hope for now on, you'll be nicer and kinder to the ones you love because you never know when it's the last time you'll see them or what will happen because life is unexpected. Sometimes in the worst ways. Justice for Lisa Patterson. That is all I have to say." Ally said lastly as we watched her get down as all the people clapped and applauded her as the camera watched her go to two guys and a girl who I'm guessing are the same people I talked to on the phone a couple of weeks ago. The other lawyers and her friends. I watch them hug her and I wanna be there for her so bad. "Wow." Mel said looking at the TV with the saddest eyes I've ever seen on her. "I couldn't imagine what that poor girls family is going through right now. She didn't deserve that. No one does." She says as I nod my head agreeing sadly looking down.

"But now I see it." She said as I face her again. "What?" I ask not knowing if we were still talking about the same thing. "A couple months ago, you told me that Ally is a big DC lawyer and household name. I see why now. She's amazing at her job. That was a hell of a speech." She said as I smiled a little. "Yeah, she is." I say as Mel lays her head on my shoulder while we sit sadly.

Ally's POV

After it was done, I go over to Liz, Pat and Chase. "You were amazing Als!" Liz said as they all three hugged me. "I told you, you could do it. You brung everyone out here to tears. Lisa Patterson's name is finally cleared." Chase said as I smiled sadly. "I just wished it was cleared before she left us." I said looking down a little bit. "Hey, don't do that. You did a great job. I'm proud of you." Pat said hugging me as I hug him back tighter still emotional. I am then patted on the back by Claire and I face her. "We'll give you guys a second to talk." Liz said as the three walked away.

Claire just stares at me before hugging me to death. I smile and hug her back before we both pull away. "I have no words, Ally Dawson." She said with a hand over her heart. "You don't have to say a thing. I'm sorry all of this happened in the first place." I said genuinely as she nodded her head. "I want you to have this." She said digging in her purse before pulling out a colorful string bracelet. "This was Lisa's. She made it when she 5 if you can tell." She said as we both laughed. "She made two because if she ever found a best friend, she wanted to give it to her. She kept her's but threw the second one in the trash because she didn't think she would ever find one." She admitted as my heartbreaks at how sad Lisa's life was.

"What she didn't know is that after she threw it out, I picked it back up and washed it off because I knew she would get that special friend one day...and I was right." She said as tears entered my eyes. "You may have only known her for a couple of weeks but I know it had to mean a lot to her. Someone believing in her besides me is a big deal to her because it's never happened before. You actually got my daughter justice and I could never be grateful enough. You were that special friend for her Ally Dawson. And I think she and I both would love if you could accept this." She said as I smiled and hugged her again. "I would love too." I said as she put the bracelet on my wrist. "Hopefully, I'll see you around Ally Dawson. You keep saving lives." She said as I nodded my head as she left.

Melanie's POV

I walk into the White House after I leave my husband to rest in the hospital since he's officially getting out tomorrow. When I'm on my way to my bedroom, my bodyguard Chris walks toward me and I walk faster. "Mel, please stop." He says as I sigh and turn around. "What?" I ask simply. "I just don't understand why you're avoiding me." He said sadly as I feel bad and looking at him isn't helping because he is too damn attractive.

"I don't think it's professional for us to have a friendship." I said truthfully but also because of my attraction towards him and I'm really trying to make my relationship with my husband work. "You didn't think that before." He said offended. "I did, but I didn't say anything because I liked you." I admitted but I didn't care because I know he thinks I mean as a friend. "I like you too. And I like our talks. But I understand if you don't want them to continue. Can you at least tell me if the President is doing okay? We've all been worried." He said honestly.

"My husband is fine and everyone can expect the President to be back tomorrow good and as healthy as ever." I told him. "That's great. I'm glad." He said staring at me intensely before sighing and walking away. "Chris, stop!" I said as he turned around as I walked towards him. "I'll still be your friend." I tell him as he shakes his head. "You don't have to do me any favors, okay Mel?" He said starting to walk away again before I stop his arm.

"No, I want to. I love our talks too. They make me feel better and I love that you make me feel that way." I say and I notice we stare at each others lips. "I would love to be your friend." I say ending this fascination with each other as he smiles a little. "Me too." He said hugging me which shocked me because we never hugged before. I'm feeling like a better person and I'm gonna make my relationship with my husband work.

Austin's POV

It's now dark out and I head back to my room and get into my hospital bed when Ally walks in causing a smile to appear on my face. "Hey you." I say sitting up as she smiles just a little. "Hey you." She repeats after me while walking towards my bed. "I heard about today." I told her as she shakes her head. "I don't wanna talk about it." She said as I nod my head understanding before patting the spot next to me.

She gets up and lays on the bed next to me with her hand on my chest. "How was your day?" She asked calmly. "Good, I guess. Mel kept me company for a couple of hours than I talked with some doctors who told me I can officially go home tomorrow." I informed her as she looked at me with lit up eyes. "Austin, that's amazing." She said kissing my cheek before pulling away and looking at my lips.

I look at her lips too before she leans in and kisses me and I kiss back. Our lips move in sync and starts to get a little heated when I stop it. "Ally, are you sure you want to do this? After what happened today?" I asked. "That's why I want to do this. I'm hurting Austin. Please just take my pain away." She said with sad eyes before I slowly lean in and kiss her softly before pulling away. "That's not the right way to get rid of pain. I'll help take the pain away. Lay here with me, Ally. Hold on tight to me." I said as tears fall down her face while we lay together holding each other as tight as possible.

Ally's POV

After spending the night with the President, I decided to visit my law firm afterwards. It's closed but there's something I have to do. I walk in and go into my private office. I go over to the drawer and open it. I take the bracelet Lisa's mom gave me off my wrist and place it softly in the drawer. I don't deserve to wear it. I'm having an affair with a married man who also happens to be the President of the United States. "Hopefully one day Lisa, I'll be worthy of you." I say in a whisper before closing the drawer and leaving silently. One day.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) What did you think of the Lisa story line? (Very emotional for me to write, but I wanted to test my writing skills)  
2.) Thoughts on Mel/Chris?  
3.) What did you think about what Ally did at the end?**

 **4.) Favorite Part?**

This chapter involved a suicide which is a big deal in any part of the world. If you know anyone with thoughts leading to suicide please call the number below.  
NATIONAL SUICIDE PREVENTION LIFELINE

 **1-800-273-8255**


	13. Snakes & Suspicion

Austin's POV

"I actually think that's a very good idea." I said as Mel smiled while I got on board before a knock caught our attention. "Come in!" I said as Ally made her way in. "Mr. President, I wanted to know if it's okay for me to clock out a little early today. Holly is willing to work a little later for my shift." She asked politely. "Of course. Mind if I ask what for?" I asked curious. "Lawyer stuff." She said as I nodded understanding. Well not understanding...but you get what I mean. "Okay, alright. Well, I hope all goes well. I'll see you tomorrow then?" I ask before a smile appears on Mel face as she gets an idea.

"Oh my god, why don't you go with us?!" Mel said with an excited smile on her face. "Um, go with you where?" Ally asked confused as ever. "My hubby and I are going on a date, and guess where? The circus! You should defiantly come!" She said very enthusiastic. "Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude. I mean like you said, it's a date. I would just be the odd man out." She said trying to let her down easy because she would not wanna go at all.

"No, bring someone! That way it would be a double date! Come on, Als! It'll be fun!" She said as Ally and I looked at her strange calling her by her nickname. "Um...ok. I guess I could go if the President didn't mind." Ally said hinting at me to reject her. "Maybe it's best if we go alone, Mel. We deserve some alone time don't you think?" I say trying to convince her other wise. "Austin Monica Moon, how dare you be so selfish? We are all going and that is final. I'll see you there Ally." She said with a smile towards her before exiting the room.

"Monica?" Ally said trying not to laugh as I sigh. "Look, my mom wanted a girl okay? I've been trying to get it legally changed but never got around to it." I said as she laughed anyway. "It's not funny." I said throwing my head back. "It actually is." She said sitting on my couch sighing. "I don't wanna go." She said honestly as I nod my head understanding. "I know. It's just that ever since I got shot, Mel has been like a different person. She's been so much nicer, calmer and fun. When I'm around her, she makes me feel better. Like a good-" "Okay, I don't need to hear about it." Ally said jealous. "Friend." I said finishing my sentence before she blushed embarrassed.

"What's wrong? Don't be jealous. It's no reason to be." I told her sincerely. "How could I not be?" She asked lowly. "She's so freaking sweet now. Nothing is holding you both back from fixing your marriage. Maybe that's what you should do. Fix it." She said as I look at her as if she's crazy. "Why would you say that? Don't talk like that ever again." I say standing up and walking over to where she's sitting.

She stands up to face me and sighs. "I don't wanna be caught off guard." She said as I make a confused face. "What do you mean, Dawson?" I asked curious. "I mean I don't want to be led on to think what we have is beyond real and then after awhile you realize you do want to be with your wife and I'm just left in the dust. Mr. President, I understand if you want to work on things with her but you need to tell me now. Not later." She says and I stare at her eyes to see that she's serious and she really is doubting what we have.

I take her hands in mine and look her in the eyes as much as possible. "I promise this is not a ploy in some devious plan. My feelings for you are as authentic as your heartbeat." I said as she smiles just a little. "Kiss me, please." She said looking up to me with dreamy eyes. "My pleasure." I said leaning down and capturing her beautiful soft lips with mine. After being connected for a while, we slowly pull away. "So who are you gonna bring as a date?" I asked curious. "Oh, I have the perfect person." She said as her smile got wider.

Ally's POV

"Why did you bring me here, Als? I don't wanna go in!" Liz yelled as I tried for the last 5 minutes to pull her out of the car. "You have to. You already came all this way. You can't just change your mind at the last minute." I said pulling her but man she is strong. "I didn't change my mind! You tricked me and told me that we were going to Danny's Ice Cream Factory!" She said as I make a guilty face letting go out of breath as she sits still in the passenger seat.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I just didn't wanna third wheel on this date. Melanie invited me because she's been nicer since the President got out the hospital. She insisted that I came and I can't really say no to the First Lady." I explained to her. "Als, you know this is not really my scenery. The President seems cool and all but you know I'm more laid back. Why didn't you just bring Chase or Pat as a date?" She asked confused.

"Because Pat and Chase would have just drooled and flirted with the First Lady the whole time. They would embarrass me no matter how much I love them." I said truthfully. "True." She said as we got quiet.

"Are you really gonna let me go in there alone?" I asked looking at her upset as she stood up. "Of course not. You're my best friend. I would do anything for you...unfortunately." She said as a I smiled hugging her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Liz!" I said as she laughed a little. "Okay, let's go." I said pulling her as she groaned.

Austin's POV

Mel and I wait by the cotton candy stand as we wait for Ally and whoever she brought with her. "You don't think she stood us up do you?" Mel asked checking her watch. "No, of course not." I said still not getting use to Mel's niceness. As soon as Mel had her doubts, Ally comes into the circus gate with a very slim and pretty female with her. Black medium hair length with jeans and a fall jacket.

She had her hands into her jacket pockets and I could tell she wasn't enthusiastic to be here. I'm confused but I am very happy Ally didn't bring a guy. They finally reach us and we smile. "Ally, hi. I'm so glad you made it. Who's this?" Mel asked politely. "This is my date Liz." Ally said shrugging her shoulders as Liz smiled unenthusiastic waving at us both which I found kind of funny. "Oh... I didn't realize you were..." Mel said looking between them as Ally caught on laughing. "No, Melanie. Liz is my best friend. Also, one of my fellow lawyers." She explained as Mel laughed nodding her head understanding.

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry for assuming. Well, we can go see some of the crazy sights after I get back from the bathroom." She said as we nod as she walked away. "I'm sorry...for her. She's new to this nice thing." I said to Liz feeling bad. "No, it's okay. It's nice to meet you properly, Mr. President." She said as it came back to me. "Oh, right. I called you and two other lawyers at your law firm about making up with Ally here." I said as she smiled nodding her head.

"Yeah, that was really nice." She said. "Anything for Ally. She's an amazing employee and friend." I said honestly as I smiled at Ally who smiled back at me and I noticed Liz look between us.

"So, um how's being a lawyer? Is it entertaining? Does it get boring?" I asked curious. "It never gets boring with the queen bee here." Liz says bumping Ally shoulder as I smile. "Liz exaggerates. They make my job way better than it would be if I was working alone. Liz, Chase and Pat are the best lawyers and friends I've ever had." She said with a sweet smile and I know she meant it. "That's great. Friends are important." I tell them.

"So, what else goes on? What does Ally do that makes it so entertaining?" I asked really wanting to know. "Well, sometimes we go crime fighting and go after bad guys and it can get really scary but we always got it." Liz said as my smile drops. "You go after bad guys?" I asked again trying to understand. "Well, not all the time. Just when necessary. They might even have weapons sometimes but we're all bad asses so it's all good." Liz added as my heart dropped.

"No, I don't think it is all good. Maybe you should let the police handle that. I wouldn't want you ladies to get hurt." I said as they make an offended face. "That sounds a little sexist, Mr. President." Ally said folding her arms as I sigh at them taking it the wrong way. "No, I meant that I don't want you to get hurt. The guys too! You're my friend and employee and I worry about your safety. Yours too." I say facing Liz. "Don't worry, Mr. President. We've been doing this for 6 years. We're fine." Liz told me but that didn't calm me at all. "Promise me you'll be careful." I said looking at Ally forgetting the rest of the world as she intertwines our fingers looking into my eyes. "I promise." She says with a small smile before Liz coughs as we snap out of it separating while Mel comes back up to us.

"Hey, guys. Sorry, it was a long line." She says as I look down at her phone in her hand that says 'Chris'. It appears the bathroom line was not long but she did stop to have one of her little talks with her bodyguard. "Alright. Let's go guys". She said taking my hand walking us ahead.

Ally's POV

Mel grabs Austin's hand and walks ahead of us. "He's even hotter in person." Liz says as I laugh a little. "Tell me about it." I say as we walk with them. For a few hours, we go around seeing a lot of intriguing and interesting shows and one time we got to participate in some acts. I won't lie. Today was actually fun.

"I wanna thank you guys for inviting me today. I had fun." I said as Mel and Austin smiled. "Yeah, me too." Liz said genuinely. "Awe, see I knew you would love it. Anytime." Mel said hugging us both.

This is gonna take some getting some use to. "Well, bye." I said as Liz and I both waved as we walked away before getting stopped with a man with a long green snake around his neck. "Would any of you brave young women like a free picture with Keith here?" He asked pointing to the snake as I look at Liz. "Hell no. I don't do snakes." She said as I shake my head at her.

"I will. I hate snakes but you gotta face your fears someday right?" I say as the man smiled. "Exactly, ma'am." He says as he slowly places the snake around my neck as I get nervous but stay still. When he's safely around my neck, they take the photo and hand it to me afterwards before taking the snake back.

"Okay, even I admit, this looks pretty dope." Liz says as I smile at it. "Yeah, it does." I say when I hear my name called when I turn to see the President run over to us. "Yes, Mr. President?" I ask confused. "You left this." He said handing me my necklace and I touch my neck realizing I am missing it. "Oh my gosh, thank you. It must have fallen when we were running around. Thank you." I said as he smiled and turned me around softly lifting my hair and placing it on my neck. I turn around and blush looking down before looking in his eyes. "Thank you...Mr. President." I say with a small smile. "No problem, Miss Dawson." He said with soft eyes before walking away again.

I breath soft breaths before Liz snaps in front of me. "Oh, let's go Liz." I say as she looks at me strangely before going with me. I dropped Liz off and as soon as I was gonna be on my way home, I get a call from Holly. "Hey, Als. You wanna hang out?" She asked causing me to sigh. "Oh, I'm sorry I'm such a bore." She responded offended.

"No, it's not you Hols, I promise, it's just that I just went out with the President and the First Lady and I'm exhausted now." I said truthfully. "Oh, well why didn't you say so? We can always do something another time." She said politely. "Yes, is next week fine?" I offered. "It's perfect. See you Als and rest well." She said as we both hung up.

On my way out the car, I decide to invite Liz to sleep over since we haven't been able to catch up lately. She comes over and we sit down after I hand her the popcorn bowl and a drink of wine. When she takes a sip, her eyes light up. "You know this actually reminds me of something. You know there use to be a rumor that the First Lady was an alcoholic." Liz said smirking at her gossip information.

"It's true." I said as her eyes widen with interest. "Well not anymore. You know, since her redemption." I said taking a sip of my own drink. "Do you really believe that? I mean I don't know her but all I did was hear horrible things about her. Do you really think someone can really change that much?" She asked seriously. "If a love for another is bigger than the universe than yes, I do." I said honestly.

"I think it took her to almost lose him to realize what he really meant to her." I said as she put popcorn in her mouth. "Something tells me she should have been loved her husband." She said laughing a little as I join in. "I don't know, Liz. Everyone knows they have kind of a...distracted marriage, you would call it? They've never been really focused on it. I don't really know what causes it." I explain. "Or who." She said taking a sip before intensely looking at me as I get confused. "Huh?" I asked. "Never mind". She said in a raspy voice before putting the popcorn bowl away. "When are we gonna watch TV?" She asked impatient like a kid. "As soon as I get back from the bathroom." I say as she nods while I get up heading into the bathroom.

Liz's POV

Ally heads into the bathroom and I wait patiently until she gets back until I notice something buzz on the table. I realize it's Ally's phone and as soon as I was gonna call her, I notice the name on the caller ID. 'President Moon'. I back my hand away and think about it. Why does the President has her personal cell number? I seen the flirty act at the circus, the longing desired looks and obvious touching but I thought they just had a minor crush on each other. I didn't believe something was actually going on. I didn't know Ally was capable to do something like this. Is she?

Ally's POV

I come out the bathroom and head back into the living room when I notice Liz stand up with something in her hand before looking at me. "What's going on?" I asked concerned because she looks slightly upset and hurt. "You tell me?" She said holding up my cell phone that had Mr. President on it and I internally sigh as my heart drops, but I don't show it. "Oh come on, I'm sure he has all his employees personal cell number. He probably was just checking to make sure I got home safe." I say laughing a bit to shake her off the subject. "Maybe. Or maybe he's calling you because you're having an affair with him." She said as my eyes widen.

"What did you just say?" I asked acting baffled and shocked. "Oh come on Als! I saw the way you looked at each other at the circus and how flirty you two were. You intertwined your fingers for God's sake. And now he's calling you at your house. How stupid do you think I am?" She said stepping forward looking at me intensely as I get speechless.

"I'm your best friend Ally. Talk to me." She said softly but hurt. "There's nothing to talk about! I'm not having an affair with the President. And the fact you would actually assume that I am, shows me what you really think of me". I say hurting myself with every word I say. "Ally, I know you better than anyone in this world. You can deny it all you want but it's the truth. So, just admit it." She said folding her arms. "Like I said before, there is nothing to admit." I said low under my breath as she shakes her head at me.

"This picture is kinda ironic now." She said picking up the picture of me and the snake today. "How is that?" I asked with an attitude because I know she was gonna say something smart. "Well, you said you hated snakes and now you are one." She said as I gasp.

"Excuse me?" I ask walking closer. "Well, what am I suppose to call you? My best friend? Nope, that is defiantly not the person standing in front of me now. I think a snake would be the only thing to fit you. Think about it. They're sneaky just like you are every time you go behind the First Lady's back and sleep with her husband. They are also the creature who lies, which makes sense because that's exactly what you're doing now." She says as I try to fight back tears. It hurts me because I deserve everything she's saying and she's only saying this because I'm hurting her.

"You don't know...anything." I say as she looks at me in a way I've never seen before. "You use to be able to tell me everything." She said as I look down a little feeling guilty. "Wow. I don't even know you anymore." She said grabbing her jacket from the sofa and walking out and slamming my door making me flinch.

After she's gone for a few seconds, I scream and throw my vase. Tears then fill my eyes as I run my hands through my hair as I fall to the floor. This secret is eating me up alive. I don't know if I can take it anymore.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) Do you feel bad for Mel?  
2.) What are your thoughts about the fight between Ally and Liz?**


	14. Calls & Counseling

Ally's POV

After last weeks fall out with Liz, I come into work with an attitude. I head to my office but as soon as I see the oval offices door, I feel rage and bust in there. "I am so freaking angry. This is all our fault!" I said as President Moon looked up from his desk confused and baffled by my choice of words. "What did we do?" He asked standing up. "What did we do? What did we do?! What didn't we do is the question." I said feeling an anxiety attack come on as he walks over to me. "Hey, baby calm down." He said rubbing my shoulder as I push him back. "See? That right there is what I'm talking about. Don't call me baby. I'm not your baby. Your wife Mel is." I said as he came to a look of realization.

"Oh... this is about Mel again." He said putting his hands in his pocket. "No...its just." I say sitting down sighing. "Liz found out." I say as his eyes widen. "What? How?" He asked sitting down across from me. "You called my cell phone last night while I was in the bathroom." I said as he sighed while rubbing his temples. "Oh, Ally this is all my fault." He said sadly.

"No, this is both our fault. Why were you calling anyway?" I ask curious because I never called him back. "I wasn't completely sold on the story of you being okay fighting criminals. I wanted to tell you I really was worried about you. And that I love you." He told me as my heart melts. "I didn't admit to it. I denied it over and over again." I said reminiscing that horrible fight with her. "Why did you just tell her the truth since she basically already knew?" He asked. "Because I'm ashamed. This is not the Ally Dawson she has always known. The Ally Dawson she knew would not risk ruining a marriage for her own personal benefit." I said as tears gathered in my eyes. "You should have seen the way she looked at me." I say as one tears falls and the President looks at me sympathetic.

"We haven't spoken in a week. We take clients, do our jobs and don't talk. She hates me." I say one last time as he comes over to sit next to me. "She doesn't hate you. She's just upset but she'll eventually get over it." He told me as I shake my head. "No, she won't. Not until I come clean about it to her and that's not gonna happen. Our friendship is over." I said as he hugged me."I don't believe that. I think she needs time to process what's going on but she'll be by your side the whole time. Does lose faith in her yet." He said making me feel better before we pull away. "And if makes you feel any better, you should know you're not the only one being tortured. I have to go to couple's therapy with Mel today." He said as I widen my eyes. "Woah, since when?" I asked confused. "Since she's been a nicer person. She asked me before all this and I turned it down but I feel bad if I don't go since she's been there for me." He told me as I nod my head understanding."Yeah, you should go. See how you feel." I say as he makes an uneasy face. "I feel that in this moment in time, right here with you. I'm happy. Do I make you happy?" He asked genuinely looking into my eyes and I smile a little. "More than anything in the world." I said honestly before leaning in and connecting our lips together.

He places a hand on my face pulling me closer to deepen the kiss. He slowly slips his tongue in and I let mine join in as they wrestle together in complete bliss. He places me softly down on the sofa as he gets on top of me and grinds his groin against my underwear after lifting my dress. "Austin..." I say out of breath as he stops for a second to look at me. "I love..." I start off as I see his face light up and as soon as I try to come out, I realize I can't. "The way you make me feel." I finish off as he gets a little disappointed.

Ugh, I'm such an idiot. "I love the way you make me feel too." He says before kissing me and slowly sliding off my underwear to throw it across the room. I reach for his belt and undo it as I unzip his pants releasing his penis and gently rubbed it. He closes his eyes as I smoothly run my hands over the full length and tip. "You like that baby?" I say in a sexy whisper as he slowly nods his head with his eyes still closed. I start to speed up my hand action and he looks like he's in heaven. I hear him make hard grunting noises in my ear and I can tell he's close so I stop. He looks at me with lust and evilness from stopping when he was so close. "I want you inside me." I said rubbing my hands up and down his chest after taking it off.

He then lifts my dress to my exposed area and rubs his hands slowly across it as he looks into my eyes as I whimper before he enters me slowly. "Uhh..." I moan as he pumps softly in and out of me as we hold on to each other. "Jesus..." He says thrusting in me while he leans his head into the side of my neck. "Just keep going. Nev-ne-ver stoooop." I say in complete bliss and pleasure. "God, Ally." He says in the sexiest voice I've ever heard as I softly bite and nibble on his neck and shoulder. I feel him shake inside me and I feel my insides vibrate as I throw my head back in pleasure as he starts rubbing my clit to make me cum faster.

Expected, we both cum at the same time with smiles on our face before connecting our lips once again. "I have never felt this way about anyone before." He says still a little out of breath. "How did I get so lucky?" He said as I smile a little before placing a hand gently on his face. "You would call finding a mistress lucky?" I said looking into his eyes. "I really want you to stop referring to yourself as that." He said intensely. "But it's true!" I said sitting up. "Not to me it isn't." He said buckling up his pants and I pick up my underwear and put them on.

I also fix my dress as as the President fixes his clothes as well. "Look, I love you. Isn't that enough for right now?" He said holding my arms looking into my eyes. "I'll get back to you on that." I say before kissing him one more time before pulling away. "I'll see you later, okay?" I say as he nods his head kissing my forehead before I leave his office going into my own when I'm met with Holly working at her desk. "Hey Hols. How are you this morning?" I ask politely as she looks up and smiles a little. "I'm great. Thanks for asking. Are we still going out today? You promised we would hang out last week." She said as I remembered agreeing to it right before my fight with Liz. "Yes, of course. You know what, why don't we go right now? It is almost time for our lunch break." I say getting the great idea. "Okay, yeah. Just let me pack up my stuff." She said as I watched for about 2 minutes pack her things before walking out the building with me.

"So where two madam?" I say as Dez's car pulls up. "I actually have no idea. I guess we're gonna find out." She says getting in the front seat as I slowly open the door and get in the back. We arrive to the carnival and smile like a happy child with glee. We all get out and head in while Dez and Holly hold hands. "Tell me why I agreed to third wheel again? Oh that's right. That's because I didn't know it would be the three of us." I said sarcastically as they laughed a little. "Oh come on Als. You can't tell me you haven't missed me." Dez said side hugging me as I smiled. "Maybe I have. That doesn't mean you and your girlfriend can kidnap me." I say dramatically. "Hey, we did not kidnap you. You agreed to hanging out. So, that's what we're going to do. And we promise not to make you feel like a third wheel. We just both really miss you. You're always busy lately." She said as I look down a little. "Yeah, it seems I'm too busy for anyone lately." I say before we enter the carnival. We ride a lot of rides and had a lot of fun. We decide to eat something and sit down at a bench. "So, how have you two been?" I ask taking a sip of my lemonade. "Great. We've been happy." Holly says holding on to Dez's arm with a smile. "Yeah, we have. I owe it to you Als." He says as I make a confused face. "Oh come on. You encouraged me to make a move before it was too late because you thought we were perfect for each other. Thank you." He says as I smile from their happiness. "No problem. I just love seeing people happy." I said truthfully."Speaking of... when's the last time you've been on a date? 2 years?" Dez asks. "Hey! 1 and a half." I say as they laugh. "Yeah, Ally we should find you someone." She says as I repeatedly shake my head. "Oh, no no no. I'm busy all the time. I don't have time to date. You guys don't worry about me." I said trying to get them to stop talking about it. "Oh come on. Do you know that coffee shop that I bring you coffee from all the time because of how much you love it?" Holly ask. "Yeah, of course. It's the best coffee in the city. Although I still haven't been there myself." I reply. "Well, the manager is really cute and single. I mean cuuuuuuute." She says as I laugh a little as Dez makes a little jealous face. "Okay, we get it. But I'm cuuuuuuute too." He said pouting as she laughed and kissed his cheek. "Anyway, what do you say Als?" She asked me. "Sounds nice, but no thanks. Like I said too busy." I respond shrugging my shoulders taking another sip of my lemonade. "Alright, but you're missing out on a hottie." She said as Dez looked at her again. "Babe, we get it. He's hot." He said jealous again. "Oh, don't be so insecure." She said pecking him on the lips multiple times as he did the same. "See, this is what I call third wheeling." I say as they smile and pull away. "Well, you wouldn't have to worry about it, if you took my offer." She said raising her eyebrows. "Touché." I say standing up as they do as well. "Alright, let's take some pictures in the photo booth." I say as Holly cheers and we all make our way to it.

Austin's POV

"Do we really have to do this?" I ask Mel one more time while we stand outside the couple's counselor door. "Yes, honey. It's the best for us." She said holding my hand as an older woman opened the door with a smile. "Mr. President. Is it so nice to meet you." She says as I shake her hands. "I can't say the same unfortunately." I said as a joke because this is a couples counselor and she laughs wholeheartedly. "Oh come on in. We are gonna fix your problem. We can't have the President and the First Lady on outs can we?" She said as we walk in. "No, we can not." Mel says as we sit down on the sofa as the woman sits down at her desk. I read her tag and notice it says Miss Watkins.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" She ask politely opening her notepad. "My husband and I don't seem to communicate well." Mel said as she crossed her legs. "That's not true. We argue all the time." I say as Mel shakes her head. "I'm not sure that's a good thing Mr. President." Miss Watkins says raising her eyebrows at me. "I mean of course every normal and average couple argues once and a while but all the time is when it becomes a problem." She tells us as Mel nods her head understanding while I sigh.

"So, what are we suppose to do?" I ask trying to get this over with. "First, tell me what are the things you argue over." She said looking between us as Mel set up. "He never includes me in things. I know I'm the First Lady but I don't expect my husband to treat me lower than what I am." She said as I face her confused. "What? You never told me you felt that way, Mel." I said looking at her seriously. "Well, I do." She said folding her arms as we both look back to the therapist. "Okay, but we also argue over the fact that she disrespects and insults my employees all the time. She makes everyone around her intimidated and uncomfortable." I said honestly as she looks away a little guilty. "Why do you insult his employees Melanie?" She ask politely. "I don't anymore. That was before I changed." She said trying to ignore the question.

"Okay...why _did_ you insult his employees before you changed?" She asked one more time as Mel sighed. "It was only the girls. Because they're pretty and I don't trust my husband." She said as I felt my heart stop while the therapist eyes widen. "Mr. President, did you ever get your wife a reason to not trust you?" She asked calmly. "No." I said truthfully. What? I haven't. She doesn't know about the affair with Ally and we're not obvious so I don't know why she would just assume. "You don't... but they're gorgeous just like me and we fight all the time so why wouldn't you stray over to them." She said pouring out a little as I quietly look down. "I didn't know you felt that way, Mel. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel insecure enough to think I would go outside our marriage. But if we're going to be honest here, let's be truthful of your mean past...and how it's been there since your insecurity." I said as she rolled her eyes because I was right.

"Okay, maybe I was a bitter and a mean person for no reason. I just hate the place we let ourselves in. Can't we just start over and try harder? This marriage means the world to me." She said looking in my eyes and that's the moment when I truly felt like an ass. I say these things to my wife's face and sleep with the woman 20 feet from my office almost every day. Mel is the woman I love and care about in a friend way. Ally is the woman I am deeply in love with and who I tell not to give up on us. But maybe she was right. It's only a matter of time before we get caught and then what? Our hearts will be broken even more the longer we stay in this. Mel is not the best person in the world but no one deserves this. "Yes. I would like too." I reply with a smile on my face as I hold her hand while she smiles as well. It doesn't matter if I'm not truly happy inside. As long as I don't hurt or disrespect my wife.

I literally feel my heartbreak knowing that Ally and I have to stop what's going on. "This is what I call a breakthrough people!" Miss Watkins said with a huge smile on her face. "You two are finally communicating with each other and this is what it takes plus more to make a marriage work. I wish the best with you two and I will see you next week." She said standing up as we did as well. "No, thanks. We're cured. Thanks for everything." Mel said dropping a hundred dollar bill on the woman's desk taking my hand while walking out. Mel doesn't get that's not how therapy works."Ally's POV "Those pics of us were so cute. Thanks again for coming Als. We had a lot of fun." Holly said hugging me. "No problem. Me too." I said hugging Dez and getting in my car. "I'll see you both at work Monday." I say as they nod and smile before leaving while my phone rings and I pick it up.

"Hello?" I ask without looking the caller ID. "Ally, it's Pat. Get to the law firm fast. It's an emergency." He said and hung up quick before I could respond. What the hell? I turn on my car and drive faster than normal until I reach ADA. When I get out I see the windows closed and covered with papers and I make a weird facial expression. I walk in to see Chase on a phone while Pat paces back and forth and Liz sitting carelessly at the table. "Um, can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" I say putting my bag down before Chase and Pat notice and come over to me.

"Ally, there has been about a hundred calls to this law firm asking for you." Pat said as I got confused. "What did they want?" I ask folding my arms intrigued. "They wouldn't say. Every time we would try to get it out of them, they would say 'get Ally Dawson' and then hang up." Pat finished. "I think they may have something over you..." Chase added as my heart stopped. What could they possibly know? Suddenly, the phone in my private office rings and we all turn to it even though Liz could careless. "Are you gonna answer it?" Pat asked. "Yeah. My momma didn't raise no little bitch." I said walking fiercely in the room and closing the door. When I made sure no one could hear, I picked up the phone. "Okay, who the hell this is, you tell me who you are and what you want...now!" I screamed as the phone got silent. "I know you're having an affair with the President." The person said and hung up as my heart stopped and I froze in time.

I stand up slowly and walk out my office and grab my jacket and purse in a daze before the boys come over to me. "Hey, Als did they tell you what they wanted?" Chase asked. "Yeah...I just need to..." I say not finishing my sentence while trying to open the door. "Ally, you okay? Do you need us to go with you?" Pat asked nicely. "No. I just need...fresh air." I said before leaving the building and as soon as I did I puked on the floor. I'm sick to my stomach at the thought of someone knowing the President and I's secret. I hear my personal cell phone and ring and I pick it up. "Hello?" I ask. I really have to start looking at caller ID's. "I know you're having an affair with the President." I hear the same voice and this time I get pissed.

"Okay, who the hell is this? Are you too scared to show your face huh?" I say pissed off as they hang up again and I groan. Suddenly, I hear close laughter. I look around and see two kids laughing behind a car with a phone in their hands. I glare and walk over to the two girls and roughly grab them by their jackets. "Why the hell do you keep calling me?" I say angry while their smiles wipe off their face as they get scared. "It was just a prank ma'am. Please take it easy!" One of them said trying to get out of my hold. "Take it easy? You've been harassing my friends all day and now you're accusing me of having an affair with the President?" I say glaring again. "Okay, we're sorry! We know it's not true...its just that...we kinda ship you with the President." The blonde said as I got confused. "Yeah, ship. It's when you like or want two people together." The brunette one explained.

"Why would you want me and the President together? He's the President." I say even though I can't talk. "Because you have great chemistry. Everyone knows that ever since you two salsa danced together. It was so magical. We figured if we called you and pretended like someone knew you were having an 'affair' then maybe you would think about having a real one." The blonde finished off with a smile as I loosen my grip on them and shake my heads. "That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard. The President and I are not having an affair and never will be. He is happily married and so am I...to my job. I never wanna hear about this again. Understood?" I say as they repeatedly nod their heads. "Yes, Miss Dawson." They say as I fold my arms.

"Before we go, can we get an autograph? We're also fans of your work." They say as I shake my head with a smile and sign their jackets. "Thanks!" They said running off as I sigh rubbing my hands through my hair. This is it. I have to call this off. Kids are now hoping and wishing I'm having an affair with a married man? This is not the example I wanna set. I can't take it. I wouldn't be able to take the scrutiny and the hatred either. I would be a hypocrite for everything I stand for. I'm ending this tonight. I get in my car and make my way to the Oval Office and when I get inside, I take a deep breath because my heart is about to break in more ways than one.

Austin's POV

I stay up in my office waiting for Ally to get here, so I can break the horrible news to her. The news she feared this morning and I stupidly ignored her doubt. We usually meet on nights because we can be alone but this is the time I actually dread for it to come. Ally slowly opens my door with an expression I've never seen on her face before. I stand up from my desk and walk slowly to where she is and I make sure I keep a nice distance between us. "President Moon." She said with a small smile. "Ally." I say with a small smile back. "We have to talk." I say dropping the smile and putting both my hands in my pockets while looking down a bit. She then looks at me confused and then realizes what I'm gonna do.

"I guess therapy worked pretty well huh?" She said with a small chuckle and tears in her eyes. "Ally-" I said trying to walk over to her but she stopped me. "Don't. I don't even know why I'm crying. I came over to end it too." She admitted as I looked at her a little shock. "You were? Why?" I ask genuinely curious. "Because I can't take the thought of keeping a secret Mr. President. Especially one as big as this. I have been lying to my best friends and family." She said as I look down understanding where she was coming from. "Meeting you 10 months ago was the best thing that has ever happened to me, but I haven't even seen my parents in 4 months. 4 months, Mr. President. You are a distraction. A nice one... but a distraction. We both need to let each other go. We were fooling ourselves here." She said as my heartbreaks as she actually says the words, but I know it's not only hurting me just by the look on her face.

"I know... it's just that...before we completely let go of each other, I want you to know that I'm not ending this because I realized I loved Mel. I'm doing this because I want to respect and care for my wife in the proper way. But I will always be in love with you Ally Dawson. No matter where we end up in life, or the people we end up with, I want you to know that you were my great love. I don't regret anything." I said honestly as she teared up more. "You are the most amazing person I know. Mel...she's a very lucky woman. Seriously, I envy her!" She said chuckling while I did too with tears in my eyes as well. "Before I leave here. Is there a possibility for a goodbye kiss?" She asked shyly and sweetly while looking down a little. "I wouldn't have it any other way." I said as she smiled and we both went up to each other and hung on close as we connected out lips.

I held her face in my hands as she wrapped her arms around my waist and unconnected and reconnected our lips time and time again as we felt warmness and softness of each of our lips colliding together. I hear a door open before we can pull away. "Oh...my...god." We hear as we pull away to see Mel looking at us with her mouth open wide. Ally and I look at each other in a panic with scared and widen eyes. What the hell did we just do?!

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) Are you on Liz or Ally's side with their fight?**

 **2.) How did you feel when the President and Ally broke off their affair?**

 **3.) How do you think Mel will react to the affair?**

 **4.) How do you feel after reading the chapter?**


	15. Wives & War

_**I reviewed for one of my chapters and it felt great! LOL I felt like one of you guys telling my own thoughts on it. Hehe.**_

Austin's POV

"Oh...my...god." We hear as we pull away to see Mel looking at us with her mouth open wide. Ally and I look at each other in a panic with scared and widen eyes. What the hell did we just do?!

"What the hell?!" Mel screamed slamming the door and coming up to us. "Mel, I can explain." I say with still wide eyes from shock that we just got caught. "Explain?! Explain?!" She said furious before looking at Ally who looked like she was gonna pass out. "You bitch!" Mel said before roughly slapping Ally across the face. "Mel stop!" I say grabbing her away from her. Ally looked at her with shock and out of breath. "Okay, I clearly deserved that." Ally said fixing her hair and outfit.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Mel said getting out of my grip. "You cheated on me! You were having an affair with this whore?!" She screamed pretty much breaking both our ear drums. "Mel...I'm so sorry." I said sincerely feeling bad even though I don't regret anything. "How could you do this to me?" She said with a lower voice that made me feel like the biggest dick in the world. "There's no right answer. The point is I was wrong. I'm sorry." I repeated. "Sorry isn't gonna cut it Austin! How long has this been going on?" She said looking between us as we kept quiet. "How long?!" She repeated as we flinched. "6 months." We both said simultaneously as her mouth dropped.

She screamed and walked over to my desk and threw everything off of it. "You son of a bitch! Are you out of your mind? You hook up with her not long after she gets a job here? Are you freaking kidding me?! We just came from therapy. Did you not learn anything?!" She yelled hitting me in my chest as I stopped her hands even though she continued to try.

"Mel, we stopped the affair tonight." I said honestly as she looked at me and her and chuckled in a disbelief way. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?" She asked folding her arms looking at us with hatred. "It's true. We both decided to stop because it was affecting our lives in a negative way." Ally said as Mel glared at her. "I don't wanna hear anything you have to say." Mel replies pissed as Ally sighs looking down.

"If you were ending things tonight, why the hell were you kissing?!" She said looking back at me. "It was a goodbye kiss..." I said embarrassingly. "A goodbye kiss? Oh, how sweet." She said looking at me before looking into my eyes and realizing something. "Are you in love with her?" She said as I kept quiet. "Oh...my...god. You're in love with her. You seriously fell in love with her?!" She screamed as I stayed mute.

Ally looked between us both panicked and decided to budge in. "No! He's not in love with me. And I'm not in love with him. What we had was nothing more than just physical activity. No emotions were involved." Ally said covering both our asses.

Mel then looked at me to see if it was true. "She's telling the truth. I didn't feel anything real for her." I said lying of course. Mel sighed but still had a look of pure rage and anger before turning to Ally. "I have never hated anyone as much as I hate you." She said coldly looking into Ally's eyes. "I was nice to you and invited you to hang out with me and this is how you repay me?" She adds as Ally and I feel more ashamed. "You are a pathetic little whore who can't get her own man to save a life. I would say I hope you burn in hell, but I think we all know that's already gonna happen. Pack your things because tomorrow is your last working day." She said as Ally got tears in her eyes.

"Mel-" I started but was cut off by a slap in the face. "I have nothing to say to you." She said walking out before throwing some more things on the ground. I slowly turn back to Ally who hands are shaking from what just happened. "You don't have to be scared of her Ally. She's just really angry." I tell her as she looks at me offended. "I'm not scared of her Austin! I'm scared at the thought of her telling everyone. She's gonna ruin me. No... I ruined me. I decided to go along with this and I'm blaming someone else. What did I do?" She said lowly before sitting down on the sofa.

"What did we do." I say as she looks up to me while I sit down next to her. "This is both our faults. I don't want you to think that you took advantage of me or something. I wanted it. I...wanted you." I said honestly as she looked into my eyes sadly. "I know. Me too..." She said before shaking her head and standing up. "But it's over and tomorrow's my last day here so I would like not to talk about it or bring it up ever again. It was nice meeting and working for you Mr. President." She said standing out her hand for me to shake as I look down it and smile sadly a little. "And you too, Miss Dawson." I reply taking her hand and shaking it as we look into each other's eyes.

I slowly bring her closer and kiss her cheek as she closes her eyes before I pull away. "Goodnight." She says before leaving my office to go home. I leave my Oval Office and head into my bedroom where Mel is laying in our bed. I start to take off my shoes and she sits up with a pissed face. "Nuh uh. You're sleeping in the guest room." She said sternly and coldly.

"Mel, this is my house!" I said in disbelief with her. "After what you did to me, I wouldn't argue." She said folding her arms causing me to sigh. "Fine, but on one condition." I said as she looked at me confused. "What?" She asked annoyed. "You're not telling anyone about me and Ally's affair." I said seriously looking into her eyes. "Okay. But the only reason I'm not going to say anything is because it's over." She told me as I nod my head. "Good. I'll see you in the morning." I say putting my shoes back on. "Whatever. Just get out." She said throwing pillows at me until I was out the room.

She'll eventually forgive me. She always does. Of course this is bigger than any fight we've ever had or any mistake I've ever done but I'm really gonna try to make this marriage work. I have to.

Ally's POV

I wake up from a headache from my hungover. After I left the White House, I didn't exactly go home. I went to a bar to get drunk because I am in deep shit. Today is also my last day as the President's editor in chief. I have no idea how I'm gonna explain this to Holly or Dez. I don't think I can face the President or the First Lady right now. Yesterday was crazy enough.

I get dressed and head to the White House and thankfully no one is staring at me so that means Melanie didn't tell anyone...yet. I go straight to my office and sit down at my desk after saying hi to Holly. "Ally, how do you feel about this new article the President assigned? I'm finding it a little difficult." She said scattering through her stuff. "I haven't seen it yet. Hand it over and I'll do the best I can to start you off." I told her. "Thanks." She said handing me the paper as I look it over but get distracted.

I sigh and put the paper back down to face Holly who faces me confused. "Are you okay, Als? You seem...distracted." She said as I look down a little before looking back up. "Today is my last day here." I say as her eyes widen. "What? What do you mean your last day? You're quitting?" She said sitting up with a panicked voice. What do I say? Do I tell her the truth and tell her Mel fired me? If I do, she's gonna ask why and I can't tell her. "I am quitting. I just realized that I don't have time to do both jobs properly. Being a lawyer is my first priority and so I have to let this job go." I said believable.

"You've been working here 6 months and you are just now realizing this?" She said not convinced. "Yeah, Hols. I'm tired. I'm sorry if this upsets you but this won't change our friendship. I promise." I told her as she sadly nods her head. "I guess. I just hate that we won't be working together anymore. You made this tiring job worthwhile." She said looking around her office. "Thank you, Hols. And same to you. But don't be sad just yet. I still have this whole day to work and then I leave. So, let's use the time wisely okay?" I say as she nods her head with a small smile.

Holly and I both decided to quickly write our articles so we could spend the rest our work time talking and catching up with each other. It actually felt even better talking to someone because usually I talk to Liz but she hasn't talked to me in weeks besides when we're dealing with a case. Pat and Chase knows something is wrong between us but decided to leave it alone because they think it will be resolved. I thought so too but lately we just seem to fade from each other more and more because of me.

"Wait, so you're saying you and Dez had sex?" I repeated laughing as she she shook her head blushing. "Why do you say it like that? And don't call it sex. We love each other. We simply made love." She said with a dramatic hand gesture. "Okay, you made love. Was it good?" I said smirking leaning in as she blushed again. "It...was...amazing. Dez is a wild one." She said causing me to burst out laughing. "Don't laugh." She said laughing herself. "That boy is a freak. But I am too I guess." She said shrugging her shoulders as I continue to laugh realizing how much I'm gonna miss this.

"So, are you still deciding to live the single life?" She ask me getting serious as I think about it. I just ended a 6 month affair with the President of the United States and maybe this would be the best solution to get over it. "I actually think I'm gonna take your advice and check out the manager you were talking about at my favorite coffee shop." I said as her eyes light up.

"Als, that's great. You guys will be so cute." She said as I smile a little. "Okay, chill. I haven't even seen him yet. You don't even know if I'll find him cute." I said standing up and getting one of my lollipops from my lollipop jar the President gave me on my first week. I smile a little at the memory while popping one in my mouth. "And who knows maybe after you and coffee manager start dating, you'll start doing that for him." She said referring to me sucking on the lollipop as I widen my eyes as I take it out with wide eyes.

"Holly, what has gotten in you?" I said laughing as she laughed as well standing up. "I don't know. Being with Dez just opened up all these other sides of me that I never knew I had." She said smiling and sighing happily. "You really love him huh?" I said noticing her eyes light up of the mention of him. "Yeah. It's crazy how I never even thought of him like that until he asked me out, but when he did everything just changed and I'm so happy it did." She said as I smiled. "I'm happy for you, Cass." I said plopping my lollipop back in my mouth as there was knock on the door before Mel entered.

I froze scared she was gonna make a scene and snitch. I notice she has two smoothie drinks in her hand. "Hello...Mrs. Moon. What brings you here today?" Holly ask awkwardly and confused as she looks over to me as I slightly shrug my shoulders. "Well, Holly I heard today was Ally here last day. It sucks because we were really beginning to become great friends." She says smiling wide fakely at me. "I came here with a nice gesture of two of my favorite smoothie drinks to give to you guys as your last day to work together." She finished off as I didn't get a right feeling about it.

Mel and I are no where near friends and it is no way she would forgive me for having an affair with her husband so quickly or ever! "That's so sweet, Mrs. Moon. We appreciate it." I said as she smiled fakely again. "Here ya go." She said gently handing Holly her's as Holly automatic takes sips of it. Must be good. "And here you go, Ally." She said handing it to me and as soon as I stand out my hand for it, she purposely pours it all over my crop top.

I gasp and Holly turns around with wide eyes. "Oh my god, what happened?" She said looking at my shirt. "Oh my god, Ally. I am so sorry! I can't believe I did that. Here let me help you." She said pretending to be sympathetic in front of Holly getting napkins from our drawers. "No, it's fine Mrs. Moon. I'll just go to the bathroom." I said trying to hold myself together. "Okay. Again, I am so sorry." She said putting her hand over her heart to act all emotional. "Oh, don't feel bad Mrs. Moon. You didn't do it on purpose. It was so nice of you to buy those smoothies for us." Holly said comforting Melanie as I roll my eyes when they're not looking.

Holly use to hate Mel just as much as the rest of us but ever since Mel so called 'changed', she decided to give her another chance. She's too good for this world. I walk out and head to the bathroom feeling the smoothie get sticky to my shirt and before I go in, the President is coming the opposite way. He was going to keep going to keep things professional but he noticed the drink spilled on my shirt, so he stopped in front of me. "Hey, how did that happen? It's not even lunch time yet?" He said checking out the stain confused. "Your generous wife came by to give me and Holly smoothies she bought us from the bottom of her selfless heart. Oh and get this, when she handed Holly's her's it went perfectly fine. But when she handed it to me, she suddenly became the most clumsiest person in the world." I said still pissed looking down at my top before sighing looking back up at him.

"But I can't blame her. I would do the same if someone was having an affair with my husband. I wold do worst actually. I completely deserve this." I said getting tears in my eyes. "Ally-" He started but I cut him off. "Bye, Mr. President." I said going into the bathroom to clean myself off.

I get most of it off but it's still very sticky. I look at myself in the bathroom mirror and I don't even recognize myself anymore. I look tired and drained and I know it's because I just lost the man I love. Who I actually never got to tell I love him.

I open the door to the bathroom to leave and standing there is the one and only. Melanie 'Mel' Moon. "Enjoyed the smoothie?" She said with a smirk proving that she did do it on purpose but I decide to be the bigger person. "It was delicious. Thank you again for the nice gesture." I say as she gets bothered that it doesn't affect me. "If you don't mind, I'm gonna go back to doing my job." I said walking away as she sighed frustrated to not getting to me.

I go back into my office and I see 30 pizzas stacked up inside as Holly stands there looking at them in disbelief. "What the hell?" I said lowly walking in without closing the door. "Ally, what were you thinking ordering 30 pizzas? What could you possibly need them for?" She said looking at me with confused and shocked eyes. "What? I didn't order any pizzas." I said as she looked at me and sighed picking up the paper. "Are you sure about that?" She said handing me a note signed in my name. "What the hell?" I said lowly again to myself.

Suddenly, the President and the First Lady burst in the door with angry expressions. "Ally, why would you waste all of the extra funds for all my employees on pizza?!" The President yelled shocking me and Holly since I've never really heard him yell before besides at Melanie. "I didn't, I swear." I said truthfully. "Oh really? Then why is your name signed on this note?" Mel said smartly shaking it in my face. "I don't know, you tell me?" I say getting back in Mel's face intimidating her because I know she was behind this.

Holly looks at me shocked for speaking to the First Lady that way. "Don't speak to my wife that way." President Moon said shocking me but I decided to not show it. Just because we decide to part ways doesn't mean he has to treat me like shit. "Sir, Ally and I can just take the pizzas back." Holly offered to ease them both down even though Mel wasn't really upset because she was happy I was getting in trouble for her doing.

Why don't I tell Austin it was her? One, I can't accuse the First Lady of sabotaging me in front of Holly because she'll suspect something deeper is going on. Two. I just don't give a damn anymore because I just want to get out this place and never look back. "No, you can't refund. That's their rule. I can't believe you used all of my employers hard earned money. Including yours!" He said raising his voice causing me to lose my cool.

"I didn't use shit!" I yelled shocking all three of them. "Ally!" Holly said looking at me wide eyed basically telling me to calm down. They stare at me and I just collect all my stuff together. "What are you doing?" He asked and I ignored. "The President is speaking to you." Mel said sternly got up and got in her face. "I don't give a damn!" I screamed before looking at the President. "Screw you and screw this White House." I said leaving them speechless as I walked out.

I make my way to the elevator and pushed the elevator button and that's when I realize tears start to form in my eyes. I did not want my last day to be like this but they've given me no choice. "Ally!" I hear come from the President's mouth but I don't turn around and get on. He doesn't make it in time for the doors to open again so we just stare at each other until the doors close all the way. "I hate you." I whisper as his eyes widen and the doors close completely. That's when the tears fall down and I let myself feel it.

Austin's POV

Ally just told me she hated me. She's never said that before. I mean she's never told me she loved me, but I always knew she did. What have I done? I shouldn't have pretended to think Ally really did that just to show Mel I was on her side and that I was really trying for our marriage. "Baby, I'm so proud of you. Getting rid of that tramp was the best thing you could have done." She said coming from behind me and leaning on my shoulder as I get away from her. "Mel, don't. Just don't." I said looking at her as she gave a confused look.

"What's wrong baby?" She said acting as if she cared. "Ally didn't do it. I don't know who did but I know she didn't. I just went along with you to make you feel better because I felt bad about cheating on you." I admitted getting ready to here her wrath. "Well, of course she didn't do it, sweetie. I did." She said with a devious smile causing me to drop my mouth open a little. "What?!" I yelled causing a few heads to turn as Mel pulled us inside my office.

"You did what?!" I yelled again as she flinched before calming walking over to my desk and sitting on it. "I did it. I set it up, so she would leave." She admitted as I get furious by the second. "Why would you do that? She was already gonna leave, this was her last day!" I said frustrated as I feel my veins pop out of my neck. "Yeah, but I couldn't stand the sight of her anymore. And I'm not gonna lie, I want to make her as miserable as possible." She said laughing a little and I look at her and I see true evil in her eyes.

"I know that you are hurt Mel but-" "But nothing Austin! You cheated on me with that skank! So, don't you stand there and try to tell me that I went overboard or anything. I love you and you betrayed me." She said making me look down. "You are a bad husband." She said looking deep into my eyes leaving. I sigh realizing she was right but I still don't regret what I did with Ally. I fell in love with her and saying I regret it would be horrible and the biggest lie. But I need to focus on my marriage and in order to do that, I need to convince my wife I'm in it for real.

I walk into our bedroom where she is putting away some things. She looks up to me and rolls her eyes before going back to do what she was doing. I sigh and watch her for a little bit before speaking up. "Ally is getting her job back." I say as she looks up at me with wide eyes. "Excuse me?" She says walking over to me with a nasty pissed off tone. "I said Ally is getting her job back. I know you hate her and you don't trust me around her but I promise nothing will happen between us. I promise." I said even though she didn't look convinced.

"You actually think your promise means something? Oh honey, you broke your promise from our wedding day." She said as I sighed again. "Maybe not. What I did with her...was a mistake." I said lying. "She was just a girl that satisfied my sexual frustrations. She meant nothing to me. You're the one I love." I said looking at her. "I know that. But I don't trust you around each other! I can't risk it." She said shrugging her shoulders and walking away.

"Even if I told you that you are the only one for me and that I will never ever do anything to hurt you again?" I ask as she looks me in my eyes. She doesn't respond so I step closer to her and she doesn't back away. I lean down and softly kiss her and after a while she kisses back. I hold her face and she wraps her arms around my neck.

We pull away after a while and she sighs leaning her head against my forehead. "Okay, fine. She can have the job back. But if somethings happens again. I'll kill her and you." She threatened as I smiled. "Thank you." I replied kissing her again and picking her up bringing her to the bed. I start to kiss her neck and she moans lightly in my ear. "Austin, baby. Make love to me." She asked eagerly. "My pleasure." I say before kissing my wife again.

Ally's POV

I get out to my car and see the word 'WHORE' spray painted on my black car in white. I throw my hands in the air. Great. This seriously sucks. After about 20 minutes of wiping the foul word off my car, I decide to head to my favorite coffee shop that I've never been too because Holly always gets me the coffee from there.

I get out the car and start to walk down the street to it when I get a text from the President. 'Ally, I know you didn't do it. I always did, I just wanted to satisfy Mel because of what we did to her. Melanie confessed to setting you up and I am so sorry for the way I yelled at you. Ally, I convinced Mel to get you your job back. I don't know if you still want it but we would all love to have you back. You're the best thing to happen to this company. You're the best thing to happen to me. I know it would be difficult coming back knowing we can't be together but we agreed to keep it professional and if I'm being honest, I need you around. I need you. Please come back.' I finished reading before taking a big sigh into the air.

So much has happened. How could I possibly go back? But I do love the job, minus being with the President. I'm a grown woman and I can take being professional. So that's what we'll be. I decide to keep walking when a bump into someone.

I look up to see its the hot asshole guy from the movie theater. "Oh, not you again." He said having the memory of me putting a slushy on his head for being an ass. "Look, I don't have time for this. I had a pretty bad day and I'm not in the mood." I said walking away before he called my name. I forgot Chase and Pat said my name and this psycho actually remembered it. "What?" I ask as he steps closer to me. "I never got you back from before." He said before smashing his ice cream cone in my face causing a gasp from me.

"Oh my god!" I yelled while he laughed. "I really hope I made your day worst." He said walking away while I screamed again in the air. Worst. Day. Ever. I forget about going to the coffee shop since it ended up being closed, of course. I go to ADA and sit at my desk with a sigh. I open my drawer of where I keep Lisa Patterson's bracelet. I pick it up and look at it and smile sadly. "I'm still not worthy of wearing it. I'm not having an affair with the President anymore but I still love him. And it doesn't feel like I can stop. I'm starting to believe I'll never be worthy enough to wear it, or of you." I say speaking lowly and sadly. I put it and back and fall asleep at work.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) What was your favorite Mel bitch quote for this chapter? (Even if you hate her, come on. She had a lot. Lol)  
2.) What is up with that guy Ally keeps bumping into?  
3.) How stressful was this episode? **


	16. Murders & Miscarriages

Ally's POV

It's been a week since Melanie found out about the President and I's affair. She still gives me the dirty eye and stare but everything has seemed to go back to normal. Their relationship has seem to be much better because they're both actually trying. I'm happy for them. Genuinely. Even if it brings me pain.

Today, however is my day off from the White House because it is the President Moon's 29th birthday. I do not want to be there just to see him and his wife be all mushy and all. What? Did you guys really expect me to be over him in a week? Nope, it's not easy. It is for him though. I'm spending this day at my law firm with my great friends who keep me sane. Liz started to slowly start to talk to me again and I don't know why but I'm not gonna question it. I missed her.

I walk into my lawyer firm to hear music playing while Liz tweets and Chase stares mesmerized while Pat just fills his face with popcorn. "Um..." I say as they realize I was here and get up and fix themselves and their surroundings. "Sorry Ally." Pat said wiping popcorn from his shirt. "Why? Nothing wrong with relaxing." I said as they stared at me intensely. "Geez, you guys act like I'm the freaking buzz kill of the century. I said it's alright. We can have an off day today." I said as they sighed and cheered while I took a popcorn from Pat's shirt and eating it.

"So, what's been going on in the lives of you three?" I ask genuinely curious since I've been so focused in my own life, I forget that my friends have them too. "Well, I'm seeing someone..." Pat said blushing a little as me and Liz gasp like a girl best friend would. "Pat, I didn't know you were dating. Who is it?" I asked while hitting his shoulder. "Okay, okay." He said laughing referring to my hitting. "Her name is Pam. She's a really pretty blonde." He said as Liz and I awed. "Pat and Pam? Now that is just too cute." Liz said leaning in. "You sure you aren't siblings man?" Chase asked smartly as Liz hit him causing a laugh from Pat.

"Don't be jealous, just because you're lonely Chase." Liz said as he scoffed. "I am no where near lonely. I'm with a girl every night." He bragged as I fake gagged. "Yeah, but every night they leave, who are you left with? Yourself." Liz said seriously and Chase couldn't defend himself because he knew she was right. Just as an awkward air was gonna feel the room, a knock on the door is heard. We turn around and all call not it except for Pat who was last unfortunately. He got up and went to the door and didn't come back until 2 minutes later with a Latino woman who I quickly recognized.

"Linda?" I ask as she widens her eyes from recognizing me as well. "Ally? Thank god you're here. I remembered your name and came straight to this building. I need your help." She said sweetly but nervous and fidgety. "Are we missing something? How do you know each other?" Liz asked curious. "I saw Linda being terrorized by this white racist old lady in this clothing store. I stood up for her." I said remembering the incident months ago. "Wow. I'm sorry you went through that. It's sad that people like that can represent a whole race." Pat said disappointed. "No, don't worry. Ally proved to me that not every white person is a racist. I...I just need serious help." She said starting to sweat a little anxiously.

"Okay, sit down. Chase get her some water." Liz instructed as they both did so. Chase handed her the water and she took a few sips as her hands shook. After a while we sat in silence waiting for her to speak up until she put the glass down. "My boyfriend keeps beating on me." She blurted out catching our attention. "What? You have a boyfriend who's beating you?" I asked not remembering that. "I met a him a year ago but the last few months he's grown violent and aggressive. I can't seem to get him to leave my apartment. Plus I'm not the toughest chick around." She said looking down as I remembered her sowing herself before at the mall months ago.

"What does he do to you?" Pat asked intensely. Linda then pulled up her winter coat up even though it's not even winter so I find it weird she's wearing it. Her arms display purple bruises caused from cigarette burns and multiple beatings. She then turns around and lowered her jacket a little to see cuts on her back as we all wince a little feeling bad with sympathy.

"We'll handle this asshole and work on getting him caught. Do you have another place to stay tonight?" Chase asked her as she shook her head. "She can stay at mine." I offered as her eyes lit up. "Oh Ally I don't know how I can thank you." She said hugging me. "You don't have to. Just get to my place safe." I tell her handing her an extra key. "Thank you again." She said walking away.

"Linda." I called causing her to turn around. "You said you were dating the guy for about a year and then he suddenly turn violent and abusive. Do you have any idea why?" I ask curious. She starts to unravel her coat and opens it showing off a pregnant belly bump shocking all of us. "Because I'm pregnant with a baby he doesn't want." She admitted closing her jacket sadly before walking out. Wow. I can't imagine what she's going through.

Austin's POV

I walk around the building with a smile on my face because it is my birthday. My 29th to be exact and officially my last year to be in my twenties. I get to the office and realize I have a dozen messages but I don't check them because I know they're from the same people every year. I look everywhere but I don't see Ally's name.

I pick up the phone and call her and she picks up the phone with a sweet but busy tone. "Too busy to say happy birthday to the president?" I asked sitting down with humor in my voice. "1. Actually yes. 2. We're suppose to only interact when it's for work and 3. I really wanted to but I couldn't get the urge to pick up the phone." She said sincerely. "Alright, you get a pass." I tell her.

"Great. So, what's your birthday plans today?" She asked nicely. "Um, Mel's taking me out I believe. Even though I don't deserve it." I said still feeling guilty about the situation. "Hey, let's stop talking about that. We've been doing well for the last couple of weeks and we should be proud of the progress. It's all we can do." She said as I nodded even though she couldn't see me. "You're right. I just wish you were here." I said honestly.

"I'll be at work tomorrow." She said. "But tomorrow won't be my birthday." I said as she sighed. "I know. But do you really think your wife would be happy to see your ex mistress on your birthday?" She asked as I realized she was right. "You're right. Again." I said causing a little laugh before it died out. "I don't know, Ally. It just seems as though since it stopped, since _we_ stopped, our whole dynamic changed. Like we can't even be normal friends." I said stating the obvious.

"Yeah, I know but we knew when we did that it was no going back to the way things were. I'm trying here. I really care about you and I'm being very supportive no matter how much it hurts me." She said with intense emotion in her voice. "I know Ally. I appreciate your support more than anything in the world and I'm so sorry I've been selfish only thinking about my point of view in this. We both lost something and now we have to deal with it and move on with life." I said sincerely.

Ally's POV

"Yeah, I know. I'll see you tomorrow Mr. President. And happy birthday." I said hanging up and sighing. I sometimes can't help but think maybe it was a mistake going back to work there.

Austin's POV

After Ally hangs up Mel enters the room with a smile on her face. "Okay, I just saw Dez and Holly making out in the hallway and I had no idea they were going out." She said amused. "I swore you knew." I said thinking. "Nope. I'm happy for Dez considering he's the only friend of yours who doesn't give me a headache or bores me to death. But with that Holly chick, he could defiantly do better." She said as I decided against the urge to roll my eyes.

"Don't talk about her that way." I said seriously. "Oh why? You're sleeping with her too?" She asked smartly. "You know what, Mel. I'm sick of you keep bringing it what I did up. I apologized more than a thousand times and if you still feel that way then maybe we shouldn't be together. No one asked you to get back together with me or forgive me. You chose too. So either forget it or were through!" I yelled walking away as she stopped me turning me around. "I'm sorry." She said lowly.

"You're right. It's wrong of me to keep bringing it up when I'm the one who decided to forgive you. I forgave you because I still believe in us even though we sorta lost our way." She said as I soften my features toward her. "Me too." I said leaning our foreheads together as she smiled a little. "Can I take you where I wanted to take you today? It's your birthday and it's time for you to celebrate." She said sincerely as I smiled. "Yeah, let's go." I said as she took my hand leading the way.

Ally's POV

"Guys I'm gonna head home, okay? I don't want to leave Linda alone for too long." I tell them as they all simultaneously nod their heads. "Yeah, no problem. You go ahead and we'll finish up in here." Pat said as I nodded getting my bags and getting in my car. I start my car up and drive about 10 minutes to my beautiful condo/apartment.

I walk up when I hear some shouting, so I hurry and open my door with my key to see Linda on the floor holding her belly and who I'm guessing is the abusive boyfriend standing over top of her. "What the hell?! Get the fuck out of my house!" I scream not scared of him tazing him in the neck causing him to yell and fall down. I quickly help Linda up as she holds her belly tight as tears flow down her eyes. "Linda, are you ok?" I ask rubbing her shoulder while checking for fresh bruises. She shakes her head.

"I'm so sorry, Ally. He followed me to your store and then waited for me to leave and followed me here." She said covering her mouth as more tears fell. "This is all my fault. Now he knows where you live." She said starting to have an anxiety attack. "No, no it's not your fault Linda, I promise." I told her trying to calm her as her boyfriend starting to get up. "You stupid bitch. Did you fucking taser me?!" He yelled coming up to me. "I did. Now get the fuck out of my house!" I screamed back unfazed from him trying to intimidate me.

He violently pushes me up against the wall pissed off as Linda screams for him to get off me. "What did you say you stupid little bitch? You have no authority...bitch!" He yelled as a smiled appeared on my face. "And you have no balls...bitch!" I yelled kneeing him hard in the balls as he screams down covering them as I go back over to Linda. "Come on, Linda. We have to go." I say looking back at her boyfriend who could get back up at any minute.

"Ally, something's not right." She said holding her belly and before I can ask her what she's talking about, he is back again. Man, crazy people are really hard to take down. "You two aren't going anywhere." He said picking a nearby lamp from one of my tables and coming towards us before Linda quickly pulls out a gun. My eyes widen from shock as her boyfriend just laughs a little. "Oh come on, we both know you don't have the guts to pull that trigger." He said amused.

She got the gun ready. "Linda, don't." I said trying to discourage her not to since I don't want her to have killing somebody on her conscious. I've seen it ruin people. "We can stop him another way." I told her as she faced with tears in her eyes. "Don't you get it? There isn't any other way! He..." She said looking back at him. "Has to die." She said getting ready to pull the trigger. "Think about our baby. You want it to grow up knowing her mom's a murder." He said trying to get her head.

"At least it will see my scars and see why." She responded as his face turned back to pure rage. He yelled and starting running towards her again with the lamp and she fires hitting him in the chest and he hits my cold hardwood floor. We both stand stunned but what just happened. I turn and walk over to her and she drops the gun shaking and falls to the floor. "Oh my god...what did I just do?" She said in a trance holding her head in her hands as I hold her. "It's okay, it's over. You won't get hurt anymore. I promise." I told her honestly.

"I'm going to jail aren't I?" She said looking in my eyes with a heartbroken look. "No, you're not. It was self defense. He came at you. Plus, your scars will prove your innocence." I told her as she nodded still scarred from the incident. I call the police and they arrive about 10 minutes after putting Linda's ex boyfriend in a body bag and carrying Linda on a stretcher to take her to the hospital. I make my way to the hospital and wait in the waiting room.

I text Liz, Pat and Chase what happened. I sigh and think about the situation and how it could have been prevented if Linda didn't let anyone walk all over her. Last time I talked to her she said she's just use to letting people get there way but that needs to change. I need to talk to her later. Liz, Pat and Chase walks in the waiting room.

When Liz spots me she runs over as fast as she can. "Oh my god, Als. What happened?" She said panicking from any bruises on my body. "I'm fine I'm fine. I promise." I say honestly. "Good. We were worried about you." Pat said hugging after Chase. "So, how's Linda? I can't imagine what she's feeling." Liz said sitting down along with the rest of us. "She's scared, nervous and a little scarred. As expected." I said sighing shrugging my shoulders a bit. "It was a crazy night and I am so tired." I said putting my head in my hands.

"Do you want me to take you home Als?" Pat offered as I sat back up. "No, I couldn't if I want too. There's still people cleaning my living room and I can't go back until tomorrow. Plus, I wanna be here when Linda wakes up after her medication wears off." I told them as they nod there heads. "Okay. You're staying with me tonight Als." Liz said as I hugged her thanking her before turning to the boys. "You guys can go home. You have work early tomorrow and we'll be fine. Thank you so much for being here." I tell them as they both hug me and Liz before leaving.

A nurse makes her way outside to the waiting room. "Ally Dawson?" She asked looking at a clipboard as Liz and I both stood up. "Yes, that's me." I say making my over to her. "Un, ma'am. Miss Gonzalez wants you. She's in room 108." She tells me as Liz faces me towards her. "Ally, you go. I'll be out her when you're done." She tells me as I nod my head leading my way to room 108. When I get in there, I slowly walk in there and see her laying in the hospital bed staring up at the ceiling.

I look over and see her baby sleeping in a nearby rocker. I go over to her and she looks at me with a sad smile. "It's dead. My baby's dead." She said as tears silently fell down her face as my whole expression on my face drops. "Wh-wh-att." I say with a tone of disbelief. "My baby's dead. They said they don't know what it was. It could have been the constant beatings from Hayden or the stress that came from Hayden. Either way it was my fault." She said covering her mouth while letting her cries out. "How was it your fault, sweetie? You did nothing wrong." I told her as she violently shook her head. "I did. I didn't leave him. I didn't protect my baby because I was scared and I always listen to people and now my baby's dead because of me. Me, Ally, me!" She yelled causing tears to fall down my face while I hug her tighter than ever.

We sit in silence for a while until I decide to speak up. "Do you know what it was?" I ask in a whisper and after awhile she shakes her head. "I wanted it to be a surprise for me. They kept my baby in here so I can spend some alone time with it, until they have to take it away. But I don't want to. I can't look at it." She said with a heartbroken face I couldn't even imagine.

I slowly get up and walk over to the crib. I see that it's a girl and smile a little. "It's a girl." I say quietly as I she looks at me intensely before crying. "Why would you tell me that?" She said crying more as I slowly pick up the deceased infant who is a little blue in the face. "Because she is your daughter. And she deserves to be recognized from her mother." I said walking back to Linda. "Hold her." She said as she shook her head. "No, I can't. I won't." She said shaking her head with tears. "Hold...her." I say lower and in a calmer voice. She slowly takes her in her hands. "Tell her how much you love her." I say as she shakes her head. "I can't...do this." She said as I rub her forehead with tears in my eyes. "Tell her how much she means to you. Tell her how much you love her." I say again as she finally looks her daughter in the face. "I love you...more than anything in the world." She said with the saddest smile I have ever seen. "I'm so sorry I didn't protect you enough. I'm so sorry baby girl." She said as tears fell onto the baby's cheek. "I love you baby girl." She said in a whisper as she hugged her to her chest tightly.

"Linda." I say as she looks at me with sorrow eyes. "The first time I met you, you told me that I couldn't save everyone. You were right. But that doesn't mean I can't try for the people I cross paths with." I tell her as she pays close attention to what I'm saying. "I saw something powerful in you before and I still do. Please believe in yourself." I tell her as she nods her head.

"I can change. I know that now. My baby is the best thing that has happened to me and burying her will be the worst." She said looking into my eyes. "But I owe it to her to be strong. Because I wasn't strong enough for her." She said as I hugged her and the baby one more time. "You go home and get some rest. You've done enough for me for one night." She told me as I hold her hand. "You sure?" I ask. "Yeah. Can you call the nurse in before you leave?" She asked nicely. "Of course." I say rubbing her hand before leaving.

I tell a nurse that Linda wanted her and then made my way to Liz in the waiting room who gets up and comes to me. "What happened? Is she ok? Is everything ok?" She asked as I sighed. "Linda is ok..." I start. "Oh thank god." She said hugging me as I don't hug back. "But she lost the baby." I confessed as she pulled away. "What?" She said with fear in her eyes.

"The baby is gone. I tried to keep it together for her but I held her Liz. She was so tiny and I can't believe-" "Oh Ally." She stopped me hugging me tightly as I cried in her eyes. "I'm so sorry you had to see that. But you are so amazing and Linda is gonna be okay because she had you as an influence. You are such an amazing person Ally and I love you so much." She told me and I realize that's the first time she said that to me since our fight about the President. "Let's get you home." She said pulling away as we make our way to her car.

Austin's POV

I take Mel's hand in mine as I laugh at something she said. "Mel, this was actually a really fun night. Thank you for it. Even thought I didn't deserve it." I say honestly as she smiles. "No problem, sweetheart." She said as we walked a little more and I realize how beautiful the night sky is. "The moon is doing you a great favor." I say pushing her gently against a glass door as she giggles a little. "Oh, when have you been such a flirt?" She asked with a little shock and smile. "I guess there are still things you need to learn about me." I said leaning my forehead against hers. "Well, I look forward to learning them." She said looking in my eyes. "I love you Mr. Moon." She said as I smiled. "And I love you Mrs. Moon." I reply leaning in and kissing her as I think about the woman that still has my heart. Ally Dawson.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) How intense was this ep?**

 **2.) Thoughts on Austin/Mel?**

 **3.) How much do you love this story?**


	17. Paparazzi & Pizza

Austin's POV

I sit in the Oval Office when Dez enters with a slight worried face. "Dez. What's wrong?" I ask standing up and coming out from my desk. He shakes his head. "Nothing, really. Just paparazzi surrounding Ally outside." He said as my eyes widen a little but I try to keep my emotions under control. "Paparazzi? Why are the following her?" I asked calmly. "Well, they always have because you know she's famous and all being a successful lawyer and such, but it kinda escalated since she started working here. I guess they wanna know more of her life involving the White House." He explained as I mentally groan.

They don't need to know anything about Ally and this White House. We are not opening those can of worms. A knock is then heard on the door and I tell whoever it is to come in. Holly then enters with Ally who is out of breath. I quickly make my way over to her but remember my boundaries and back up. "Um...are you okay?" I ask with an awkward cough. "Yeah, I'm fine Mr. President. It was just some extra paparazzi wanting to know what I do working in the White House and who I'm dating. Blah blah blah. Nothing important." She explained as I nod my head satisfied.

"Mr. President we were wondering if we can get new drapes in our office. We might be a little high up in the bundling but those camera flashes are still very annoying. I don't wanna be a dramatic child but they're pretty much blinding me." She said making Dez and I chuckle. "Sure, Hols. No problem. I'll get them in by the end of the week." I promised causing a smile on the both of their faces. I missed Ally's smile. It was the best thing about her besides her heart.

Soon, another person knocks on the door and I tell them to come in. In comes my other Chief of Staff. "Murphy? What are you doing here?" Dez asked confused since it was his day off. "Oh, Mr. President asked us both to fill in for you and today." He confessed as I remembered as Dez got confused. "Huh? What's going on Mr. President." Dez asked looking between us. "Murphy, thank you for coming in. You can do your job." I tell them as they nod and leave.

"Austin, what was all that about?" Dez asked. "Well, I figured that lately I'm always busy and I never get to spend time with my best friend. So, I decided to let Murphy take your shift so you can hang with me today on my day off." I said as he smiled. "Awe." Holly and Ally say causing me and Dez to chuckle. "That's so sweet. I always believed in this bromance." Holly said as we laughed a little more.

"Well, I'm gonna go. I got a new lead on a potential new article and I really wanna start it. Have a nice day babe." Holly said kissing Dez quickly before leaving the room. Ally and I smirk at him while he blushes. "Alright, I'm gonna go lock up my office and grab a couple things and I'll meet you back here." Dez said as I nodded while he left.

Ally and I our left in a silence but a comfortable one. "So, how have you been?" I asked her as I took a seat on one of the couches. "I've been fine. It's been a rough couple of weeks with work and everything but I feel better. Fresh even." She said with a smile which brought a smile to my face. I pat the couch and she hesitantly sits down next to me. "I'm glad you're happy. It would be a bummer if you weren't." I told her sincerely.

"So how are you and Mel?" She asked as I looked at her strangely. "I'm trying here." She said as I nodded. "We're great. Starting over hasn't been as hard as I thought." I told her as she nodded understanding. "Well, believe or not. I'm happy for you. Truly." She said standing up as I follow. "Thanks Ally. Before you leave, I wanted to ask you about something. I saw your name on TV yesterday and they were talking about one of your cases going bad. Do you mind me asking what happened?" I asked concerned and she nods lightly. "Oh yeah. Um, one of my clients was pregnant and being abused by her boyfriend." She started off. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry. What happened after that?" I asked rubbing her arm friendly.

"I told her she could stay the night with me and when I got home, he was there over top of her attack if her. He didn't want the baby and he wanted her to lose it. She ended up shooting him." She confessed as my eyes widen. "What? In your apartment?" I ask worried. "Yup. She didn't go to jail though. It was defiantly self defense." She told me as I nodded my head in relief. "Linda ended up being okay even thought she has to be in the hospital for a few more days. She lost the baby though." She said sadly looking down as I look in shock. "Oh wow." I say heartbroken. "Ally, I'm so sorry that you and your client had to go through all that trauma." I said sincerely and I'm contemplating whether it's a good idea to hug her and you know what?

Screw it. We're friends and were suppose to be there for each other. She hugs back immediately taking in my embrace and I can feel her sadness even though she said things have been going better for her. We pull away and she smiles a little. "Thanks, Mr. President. I'm not really one for hugs but lately that's all I've been needing." She said as I nod and she just starts to leave and before she does she turns back around.

"Oh, and before I forget." She says reaching into here old purse pulling out a new perfume set. "Give this to Mel. It's the new Mariah Carey perfume set she's been wanting forever." She said laughing a little as I stand as the most confused person of all time. "Huh?" Is all I could musk out as she sighs a little shrugging her shoulders. "The whole incident...made me feel like an ass. She hates my guts but I thought I owed her. I owe her much more than a perfume set but you gotta start somewhere. I know she won't take it if it's from me, so just say it's from you." She explained as I nod my head slightly.

"You didn't have to do this." I say honestly at her niceness. "Didn't I?" She said in a whisper. "Bye, Mr. President." She said leaving the room as I place the set down and sit down at my desk to think. Ally bought my wife a perfume set that I had no idea she wanted. Mel hates her and she still goes out of her way to make her happy. Why did I let a woman like that go? Austin, don't think that way. You're married and you made the decision to work on your marriage. Plus, things have been going really well and I want to keep it that way. Hopefully.

Dez makes his way into my office with different clothes than his normal suit. "I'm ready. You?" He asked as I smiled and get up. No more girls for today. I'm hanging out with my best friend today who I really missed. "Of course." I say leaving out with him.

Ally's POV

That was torture. I hope Mel loves it and doesn't reject it. I head into my office with Holly who is typing away on her laptop. I sit down at my desk and she takes a quick sip of her coffee before typing away again. "Must be a kick ass article." I say as she smiles while still typing. "You have no idea. This might be my best one yet." She said as I nod my head opening my laptop.

I usually scroll through my emails and social media before starting my stuff right away. "Dude, Helen Reese of Life Magazine just messaged me." I said with wide eyes that caught Holly's attention. "What?!" She said speeding over to my desk leaning over my computer screen. "She just emailed me saying that she was a big fan of me and your work with our last articles involving the President and she would like to meet with us." I said excited as Holly basically screamed.

"Ally, are you kidding me? Helen Reese is basically my freaking hero. She is the one who inspired me to write and leave my horrible family mother, father and crazy ex behind. Even though I didn't exactly stay in a safe zone considering Todd." She said putting her head down a little. "Hey." I said making her look at me. "You're stronger than that now." I tell her as she smiles a little with a nod.

"Als, I have to meet her. When does she want to see us?" She asked enthusiastically. "Um..." I say while rechecking. "Today at...2 o clock." I said as she stood up. "But that's in a half an hour!" She said as I looked at the time. "Oh...sorry. I haven't checked my stuff in a week. A lot of lawyer stuff was going on." I said defensive. "Alllllyyyyy." She said dragging out my name frustrated. "Sorry. I guess there goes our chance to meet the great Helen Reese." She said sigh in and sitting down sadly while going back to her article. I think about it for awhile before turning to Holly with a smile.

"Oh no. What are you thinking?" She said folding her arms. "I'm thinking...that we are leaving to go meet your hero Helen Reese." I say getting up and picking up my purse. She stands up as well with a panicked and nervous face. "But we can't leave work. The President would kill us!" She said shaking her head as I chuckle a little at her innocence. "He's not here, remember? We'll be back in time I promise. And if we do by any chance get caught, I'll take the full blame I promise." I tell her as she sighs. "Fine." She said getting her purse. "I thought you were suppose to be a good influence, Dawson." She said looking at me with puppy eyes. "I am. I'm teaching you to follow your dreams." I said opening the door for both of us to leave.

Austin's POV

Dez and I arrive at the arcade that I rented out for the both of us. "Dude, you did this...for me?" He said holding his hand to his heat. "Okay, let's not get emotional here." I say taking it off as he laughs.

We play some games for awhile and when I get sick of losing we decide to rest and eat pizza. "Man, I could have swore the last time we were here, you would whoop my ass in these games. What happened?" He asked laughing while taking a bite into his pizza. "Well, back then I was a teen and wasn't busy running the world." I said back causing him to laugh even more. "The Presidency is not doing you well." He said as I shake my head with a smile.

"So, Dez I wanted to apologize for not making enough time to spend with you. I've been really busy-" "Austin. There is no need to apologize. You're the freaking President of the United States. I expect you to be busy. I promise we're good." He told me lifting a bit weight that I had on my chest for a while. "Good, Dez. Because you're my best friend in the entire world and I would never want you to feel like I forget that." I said honestly. "Never." He said playfully punching my arm.

"So, how are you and blondie?" I said playfully causing a chuckle from him. "Holly and I are fine. Great even." He said with a shrug trying to play off his affections. "Awe, my bro is in love." I said causing him to laugh and blush. "I am. I really am." He admitted as I laughed a little before realizing exactly how serious he was. "Wow." I said looking into his eyes. "What?" He asked wiping his hands. "In all the years I've known you, I have never seen you so love struck. Not even with Kimberly." I said as he nodded agreeing.

"Well, after Kimberly cheating on me, I didn't think I ever wanted to find love again but meeting Holly was like fate or something because something in me just tells me we are meant to be." He says and I get the biggest smile on my face because my friend is happy. Genuinely and truly happy. "I'm so happy for you, man." I say patting his back.

"So, how are you and Mel? I didn't say anything but you two look happier than usual. So, I guess that's a good thing right?" He asked taking a sip of his drink. "Um, yeah. Things have been much better. I guess we're both pretty much trying to make our marriage work and last." I admitted as he nodded. "That's good. It's just that-...never mind." He said stopping himself. "What?" I asked now intrigued. "No, it was- it was nothing." He said throwing his trash away and getting up as do I. "Come on bro. Tell me." I said practically begging as he made a face of guilt.

"I don't want to hurt your feelings." He said now confusing me. "That could never happen." I said reassuring him to tell me. "I was just gonna say that that I never seen you look like you're in love with Mel, and vice versa. Have you ever been...in love with her?" He asked hesitate and I realized why he didn't wanna ask or say anything. It's a uncomfortable question. And it shouldn't be because she's my wife and I should be in love with her but I'm not. "No..." I answered and his eyes widen a little not expecting me to actually say and admit it. "Um..." I start but don't know what else to say. "Oh, I'm so sorry, dude. That was completely uncalled for, I didn't mean too-" "No, it's fine. I pushed you to ask. "I may not be in love with Mel but I do love and care about her. I care...about this marriage. I want this...we both want to make this work. And then hopefully, I'll fall in love with her for real." I say as he looks at me as if it was the saddest thing he ever heard. And honestly? It is. "Alright, let's go dude. No more sappy talk." I say patting his back as we both chuckle leaving.

Ally's POV

"Okay, we're here." I say to Holly as we pull up to the building. "I still can't believe you got me to do this." She said getting out the car. "It's the 21st century Hols. Live a little." I say putting my sunglasses on as we walk into the building. What? She needs to know I'm important as well.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" A bought blonde asked the two of us as I take off my glasses. "I'm Ally Dawson and this is Holly Clarkson. We were invited here by Helen Reese." I said as she starts to laugh as me and Holly look at each other wanting to smack this bitch. "And why in the world would Helen Reese invite you to Life Magazine's building?" She said chuckling more as she looked us up in and down. "Because they are very talented." Helen Reese says coming from around the corner as Holly and I's eyes light up.

The girl who tried to humiliate us and failed felt embarrassed and stupid that she was wrong. "Allison, I told you to stop being rude to customers and guests. You're giving me a bad rap." She said coming over to us. "I'm-I'm sorry ma'am. I won't do it again." She said nervous. "No, you won't. You're fired." She said pulling out a cigarette as the girl gasped while me and Holly smirked. "Ladies, let's talk outside." Helen said walking out as me and Holly faced the Allison girl.

"Allison, don't be sad." I say sarcastically as she gets a pissed off face. "Yeah, maybe you could work at the Walmart down the street. I heard they're hiring." Holly said as we both laughed and clapped hands while the girl grunted and walked away. We get outside to see Helen still smoking before she takes it out for a second to face us. "Ally Dawson and Holly Clarkson, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said with a smile as she shook our hands. "Oh, please Ms. Reese. The pleasure is all ours." Holly said adorably starstruck of her idol. "You're sweet." She said taking another smoke of her cigarette before looking over at me.

"I've heard a lot about you and your law firm. It's very successful. I'm impressed." She said as I folded my arms. "Thank you. I take my job very seriously." I said honestly. "And you, I've been reading your articles of the president for the past 2 years." She aid complimenting Holly who look like she was gonna pass out from happiness.

"I called you ladies here because I wanted a way we could collide all we do together but I have a better idea since we seem to come from a different side of roots. You write articles discussing the President of the United States. My girls in there talk about different topics such as guys, outfits, sex, food, you name it. It's a very interesting and intriguing job that I really believe will improve your writing skills. So, I here to offer you a job here at Life Magazine. My people would love to have you including myself. I mean come on it has to get boring writing about the same thing all the time." She said pulling out her cigarette and taking a breath.

"Um, I don't know. We can't really just up and abandon the President." I said questioning the offer. I mean sure it does get really boring at times but the President would be heartbroken if Holly and I left. But...we can't think about him all the time. What we think matters too. But I don't necessarily feel like moving jobs because of the difficulty and distance away from Austin.

"Well, I don't expect this to be rushed. I don't think it would be wise or professional for you to up and leave him. But I do think it'd be nice if you got someone else for the job or at least qualified so he wouldn't be left all alone. That's how I would want someone to leave me in the best way." She said shrugging her shoulders than throwing her cigarette on the floor and stepping on it.

"Look sugars, this is an opportunity of a lifetime. Do you have any idea how many people would kill to get the offer you're getting? I want you to start on the first floor. Beginning stage. But with your talent, I know it won't be long till you're running with the big dogs." She said patting our shoulders. "I'll do it!" Holly said as I faced her a little shock. "Great, sugar." Helen said excited. "But..." "Oh no." Helen said pulling out another cigarette.

"I still want to work at my other job as well. I'll just have to do part time for both." She admitted and that's actually a very smart idea. But then I realize if she's doing part time I'm gonna have to do more full times and that means more time at the White House around a man I had an affair who I have to see more often. But I can't be selfish because this is Holly's dream and I only want the best for her. "You know usually I would never accept something like that because I believe you're either in or out. But you Holly Clarkson, I see something. You're special." She said as me and Holly both smile. Holly truly deserves after the shit hole of a life she had. "Thank you ma'am." She replied blushing.

"I'll see you on Monday." Helen said as Holly nodded. "And it's unfortunate that I didn't get to work with you as well Miss Dawson. Good luck in everything." She said politely shaking my head as I thank her as Holly and I get in the car. "Oh my god, Ally did you hear that? My idol called me freaking special." She said like a giggly school girl which made me laugh.

"I did hear. I don't know why you're surprise. I've always told you that you were talented." I reply back to her. "Yeah, but sometimes I think that's because we're friends. You know friends and family like to say things just because." She mentioned as I pulled up to her house. "That's crazy. At least for me it is. If I say someone is talented, I mean it. Friend or not." I tell as she smiles. "Thanks Als. Love you." She said hugging me before getting out the car.

As soon as I start up the car, I hear Holly screech. I look out her side of the window to see all these men crowding her. I hurriedly get out and then I realize it's paparazzi. I roll my eyes and go over to her to help her out of the crowd. "Miss Dawson, is it true you are best friend's with the First Lady?" One asked as I pushed the camera out my face. "Holly, are you pregnant with the President's baby?" Another asked and our eyes got wide. These rumors are not only out of hand but seriously ridiculous and way off. "I heard that you were fired the First Lady after you dance with the President but he rehired you just because of you lawyer status. Is it true?" Another asked and that's when I lose it. "The only thing true here is that you are all a bunch of losers who have no life so you spend your time worrying about others." I said as they all get quiet and I help Holly enter her house.

They still take pictures of me but I ignore than and get in my car and head home. When I get home, I watch tv for about an hour when my doorbell rings. I get up to answer it and it is Liz holding a box of pizza. "Hey." I say not expecting her to be at midnight. "Hey. I just wanted to come over and hang, so I brung pizza." She said with a smile showing me the box.

"That's sweet Liz but you didn't have too. I have food. "Popcorn and lollipops aren't food Als." She said coming in as I playfully roll my eyes. "Well okay then." I say as we sit down and eat the pizza and talk about different things that have happened to us and weird old people. "No, he didn't!" I say as she nods her head. "Uh huh and then he tried to pee on my leg. I mean I'm pretty sure he thought I was a toilet." She said causing to bend over laughing. "Crazy people be tripping." I say as she shakes her head giggling. "Yeah, they do." She agrees.

"Hey, do you remember that guy that bumped into me, or I bumped into at the movie theater that day?" I asked her as she nodded sipping on her drink. "Well, I bumped into him again last month and we argued of course but then he said he forgot to get me back and smashed a fucking ice cream cone in my face!" I tell her as she doubles over laughing.

"It's not funny." I tell her non convincing as I smile. "Oh, yes it is." She said sitting up straight again. "Wow, you guys sexual tension is through the roof." She said as I widen my eyes. "What?! There is no sexual tension there whatsoever." I say as she giggles a little. "Sure." She say as my phone buzzes.

"Who is it?" Liz ask calmly as I check my phone when I realize it's just a Twitter news update. I made Twitter give me notifications on the latest news because I use to be the last one to find out about things. "Just a Twitter notification." I tell her. "On what?" She ask coming closer as I click on it. Suddenly, a picture of the President and the First Lady smiling while at a park together come up.

The air suddenly fills with awkwardness and tension. Especially because we never discussed our failing out. Liz just randomly started talking to me again and I never questioned it. I look at the picture and I see the smile on his face and I can't help but feel a pang of jealousy and heartbreak.

Suddenly, tears fill my eyes before I can stop it and hide it from Liz. She notices and worries. "Ally, hey." She said rubbing my back as my tears slowly fall. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna go get you some tissues." She said getting up to leave and when she's not even 10 feet away I stand up. "I'm having an affair with the President." I say as she stops in her tracks, and slowly but surely turns around with a face of shock. "Or had. I guess it doesn't really make a difference huh?" I say chuckling sadly.

She just stands there and stares at me in disbelief. "Why are you so shock? You figured out already right?" I said as she snapped out of it. "Yeah...I guess. But hearing you actually say it. I guess I wasn't as prepared as I thought." She said as I looked down a little while she walked away. She soon came back with two tissues handing me one. "Thank you." I say as she nods her head.

"If you knew or believed I was having an affair with the President, why did you start talking to me again?" I asked curious wiping tears away. "Because a week or so after fighting, I kept on thinking well if it was true, imagine what you're going through and how difficult it must be to admit to yourself let alone anyone else. I decided to let you come to me on your own time." She said as I nodded understanding.

"Thank you Liz but don't have sympathy for me. I knew exactly what I was doing and what I got myself into." I told her as she still looked at me with sadness. "Ally, what happened? How did you get in the situation?" She said confused because she knows the Ally Dawson before would never do anything like this. "I...I fell stupidly in love. I was vulnerable around him and I let my guard down for way too long and the next thing I know I was too far gone. He was like my personal drug, Liz. Once I had him, I couldn't let him go. I wasn't obsessed with him or anything but it was the most exciting and unhealthy relationship I've ever been in." I said explaining to her as she just listens.

"Wait, you're in love with him? I thought you two were just hooking up." She said confused as I shake my head. "I would never risk ruining a marriage if it was just to get myself off Liz. Plus, Mel was such a bitch and there is no excuse but...he means the world to me." I say tearing up to her as she smiles sadly to me. "Oh Als, I'm sorry you had to go through that emotional roller coaster by yourself. Did he ever take advantage of you or use you just for sex? Is that why you're hurt? Because he ended up not feeling the same?" She asked as consistently shake my head.

"God, no. He felt the same way. He even told me himself that he was in love with me on more than one occasion." I confessed as she widened her eyes. "Wow. That's deep Ally. You never said it to him?" She asked and I shook my head. "No, I was too scared just in case something like this happened. Plus it didn't help that Melanie found out." I said as Liz almost spit out her drink.

"What?! She knows and she's back with him? And you're still working there?!" She says as I flinch from her tone. "Yeah. She was really pissed and even smacked me. I would have obviously whooped her ass any other time but I deserved it. But what I hate the most is that she found out the time we were ending it. It was so horrible." I explain. "Mel framed me and had me fired but Austin promised her to work hard on their marriage if she let me have my job back and she agreed. Ever since they got back together, everything's seems to be better than ever for their marriage. But still I'm horrible aren't I? Never mind don't answer that, I already know the answer." I said leaning back and letting the hurt out.

"Oh, Als. I can't pretend that I think it was okay what you did. As a true best friend I have to tell you the truth and when you're wrong but also as your best friend I'm always gonna be here. I promise." I hear her say as I slowly remove the pillow from my face. "Really?" I ask even though I shouldn't have had doubt. "Of course." She repeated. "Come here." She said pulling me to her and holding me like a baby.

"I really messed up." I say more to myself. "Not more than the pizza guy." She said trying to make me feel better and I crack up. "What? I'm serious. It's not his best work." She said laughing along with me. In this moment I know no matter what I go through, Liz will always be there making me feel better as I would do for her. She's my best friend in the entire world and I love that she's always there for me. She's the second person to ever know my secret. Hopefully it will stay that way.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) Don't you just love the Austin/Dez bromance?**

 **2.) What did you think when Dez questioned Austin's love for his wife?**

 **3.) Are you happy that Liz** _ **officially**_ **knows?**


	18. Dusk & Dawn

Austin's POV

I walk down the hallway with a certain good feeling. A fresh feeling of starting over and truly being happy about it. I see Mel talking to Chris and for the first time in my life, I feel a little jealous towards it, but I decide against it.

"Hey, baby." I say going over towards her and put my arm around her. Chris looks at me a little awkward but still smiles at me politely. "Hello, Mr. President." Chris said as I nodded my head towards him. Mel faces me with a smile. "So, baby did you need me for something? Or were you just being a good husband stopping to see your wife." She asked causing a smile on my face. "I actually do need you." I said kissing her head while taking her hand as she said goodbye to Chris.

I lead her into the Oval Office, where I stand her in the middle of it while telling her to close her eyes. "Austin, what the hell is going?" She asked giggling as I got the gift. "Open your eyes." I say as she opens them to gap her mouth open in shock and excitement.

She grabs the perfume set that Ally bought and told me to give to her. I still think it was unnecessary for her to want me to say it's from me when it's not but I guess she wouldn't have taken it then. "Baby! Oh my gosh, I can't believe you really got this for me!" She said screaming excited before hugging me as I laughed at her hypeness. "No problem." I say as she pulls away and examines it. "I can't believe you even knew I wanted this. I usually only talk about it when I'm around my friends." She responded while looking at it mesmerized.

What friends you say? She likes to think of the women who work here and who she basically forces them to listen to her talk, her 'friends'.

"Well, I listen baby." I say pulling her closer as she puts the perfume set down. "You know the past 2 months you have been nothing less than amazing. I'm so happy right now." She said with a bright smile. "As long as we're in this together, it'll go on forever." I said honestly and she kissed me and I kissed back.

"Sir, hi-oh sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt." Holly asked entering with Ally with a very awkward and uncomfortable face as Mel and I pull away. "Uh, no it's fine. Come on in ladies." I say as Mel tries really hard not to glare at Ally. "Well, sir I would have knocked but this is really important." Holly expressed as I nodded. "More important then manners Miss Clarkson?" Mel asked politely but with sarcasm spewing from her voice. "No ma'am." Holly replied looking down as Ally shakes her head at Mel. "Be nice." I say as she nods and puts her head on my shoulder.

"Well Mr. President, Holly here has amazing news and she wanted to tell you before it got out." Ally finished. "If it's Holly's news, then why are you here?" Mel asked with snark in her tone. "Because I was nervous, ma'am." Holly said causing me to walk toward them a little bit. "Holly, what could possibly make you so nervous that you can't talk to me?" I asked now curious. "Well...I-" Holly is cut off when Dez walks in. "Mr. President, you had a meeting to get to 3 minutes ago and you are already late. China's visitor's are getting a little impatient." He reminded me as I widen my eyes. "Oh my god, I completely forgot." I said getting my scheduled book and fixing my tie. "We'll talk about this later. Bye babe." I said kissing Mel on the forehead before leaving for my meeting.

Ally's POV

President Moon leaves the room with Dez, not realizing the awkwardness that would arise with just me and Melanie. Holly too, but she doesn't know what went down between us.

"Alright, let's go Hols. We'll talk to the President later." I said as she begin to walk out with me. "Wait! Let's not be so fast here. You don't wanna hang with Mel? What's so wrong with Mel?" She said speaking in third person for sympathy and of course Holly being the sweet person she is, feels bad for her. "No, ma'am. It's just that we are very busy today." Holly replied as I sighed folding my arms at Melanie's dramatic tone. "I guess I get that...but we have to hang out some other time Holly!" She said cheerful while clapping.

Holly smiled with happiness and confusion on why the First Lady would wanna suddenly hang out with her. I got an idea. She's trying to steal my friend from me because she hates my guts. I don't blame her, but I can't let Holly get caught up in her fakeness.

"Okay, I'm off tomorrow. I was suppose to hang with my boyfriend but I think he'll understand." Holly told her as Melanie smiled widely as I looked at her as if she's crazy. She's giving up plans with Dez for Melanie? Are you kidding me? She has never even paid her attention except that one time she got her a drink and that was only because she wanted to spill one on me.

Ever since Melanie 'supposedly' changed aka she did not. Holly has been so forgiving but also very gullible. The consequences of being too nice of a person. "Okay, Hols. See you tomorrow?" Melanie ask as Holly nods and smiles as we leave the room. Hols? She calls her Hols now after 2 minutes of friendship? She is such a fake bitch. But I guess she could say the same thing about me.

Holly and I enter back into our office and she sits down as if nothing just happened. I stand in front of her desk crossing my arms as she looks up at me clueless. "You seriously are gonna be hanging out with Melanie now?" I asked looking at her a little frustrated. "Well, she did invite me Als. What kind of person would I be to turn down the First Lady?" She said looking through some papers while getting up to look around the room. "A smart one." I say following her.

"What would be the big deal anyway?" She asked turning around to face me. "I just don't trust her Hols. You know how she is." I said trying to remind her as she shakes her head. "You mean how she was. She's changed Als." She said holding my arms as I sigh at her delusional realizing she won't ever understand until she's proven wrong on her own. "I really wish you were more open so you could see that." She said going back to her desk after finding some papers to work with. "Come on, let's get to work." She said as I sit down concerned about my friend and her new...'friend'.

Austin's POV

"One last question. What are we going to do about Ohio and New York taxes? They are getting out of hand sir, and man parents are no longer to afford private schools for their kids." Ryan asks me. "Easy, we lower the taxes for the middle and lower class and raise them for the wealthy." I answer confident. "Won't that be a problem for them sir? They will wanna add their input about that idea." He responded. "Let them. At the end of the day, it won't hurt their bank account. How are we suppose to make this country great again if we're not willing to help others?" I said as they all nodded their heads agreeing. (Yes, that was a huge dig to Trump. I hate him lol)

"That was a really great meeting, Mr. President. Thank you for attending. I'll put in all the notions as soon as I can." Ryan said shaking my head while leaving the room with a few other and I'm left with Dez who sighs. "Dude, those meetings can get intense." He said shaking his heads. "I wouldn't know half the answers even if I wanted to." He added making me laugh a little.

"It's part of the job. Being on the campaign and Holly helping me train is what really prepared me. She's a very smart girl." I said. "Woman." He said raising his eyebrows to me. "Your woman." I said playfully punching his chest as we both laugh.

We both leave the room and proceed to walk down the hallway. "But seriously what has been your inspiration for the past year? Because it's been amazing for you. Much better than your first 2 years." He said as I looked at him. "Sorry. But you know what I mean." He says as I nod my head.

"Um, I don't know." I said lying because Ally has been my motivation since she's walked in this White House a year ago and that's never going to change. "I guess myself? I always wanted to be President since I was kid and I guess I wanted to do better. I had to, for the people. They count on me. The whole country. I don't intend on letting none of them down." I respond honestly. "I hope not. Including me." He says as I feel bad on the inside as my best friend doesn't know my biggest secret. But there's no reason for him to know anymore because it's over and that will just stir drama.

As we continue to walk to our room, we see the article and magazine cart man rolling a cart that has a magazine with Ally and Holly on it. Dez picks it up as the cart man goes away. We look at the cover confused. It shows them both smiling with an older woman who's smoking. who looks to be in her fifties.

Wait, I know that woman. "Dez, isn't that Helen Reese?" I asked as he widened his eyes. "Oh yeah, that's Helen Reese, the legend. She owns the article companies all over town and she runs the empire for Life Magazine." He says as I look at him strange. "What? Holly talks about her a lot..." He said embarrassed.

"Okay, why were they hanging out with her? How do they even know her?" I asked as he shrugged his shoulders. "Wait, dude look at the title." He said as I did. "White House Aids, Ally Dawson & Holly Clarkson Trading On President Moon To Work For Helen Reese?" I read out loud as Dez and I looked at each other.

"No, there's no way they would do this. No way." Dez said in denial. "I don't wanna believe it either but why else would they be there, Dez?" I asked. "Maybe they ran into her." He said as an excuse. "They 'ran into her' at her own building?" I asked at his own logic. "Maybe she was giving them a tour?" He added. "Then there is something to worry about." I replied.

"Maybe-" "Dez stop! Maybe nothing. Stop making excuses. We're going to confront them and get to the bottom of this. Call them in my office." I say snatching the magazine cover. I didn't mean to yell at him but I'm just really scared if this is true.

Dez comes in the room while I stand behind my desk. He joins my side and tells me that they are on their way.

Ally's POV

"What do you think he wants?" Holy asked as I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know. What about Dez? He's your boyfriend, can't you read his face?" I ask as she shook her head. "Not all the time. It was too serious. A poker face." She responded as I agreed.

We walked in the Oval Office to see President Moon and Dez standing behind the desk with straight and kind of frustrated faces. I don't know what the hell we did but I'm not sure I wanna find out. "Hello, Mr. President. How can Holly and I help you?" I ask politely to make sure not to tick him off. "I don't know, maybe this." President Moon says throwing a magazine on his desk as me and Holly look at each other confused.

Holly and I both walk closer and she picks it up as we look at the cover and read the headline. In that moment, we both realized what it was. We looked at each other with wide eyes knowing the trouble we were in. "So, it is true?" President Moon said looking disappointed and angry going by our faces.

"Mr. President, we can expl-" "No, Holly. There's nothing to explain. You two are actually leaving me for Helen Reese?" He said in disbelief as Dez decides to add something in. "I mean sure Helen Reese has more article advancement, and a great building and more experience because articles are probably her life, and not to mention she would pay way more-" "Okay, Dez that's enough. You're not exactly helping." President Moon said as Dez looked down awkwardly.

"I'm not leaving you President Moon. It was already a big transition working in the White House as well as being a lawyer. I'm fine here." I told him honestly and I see him feel a little relaxed with that until he turns to Holly. "And you?" He asks and she looks down guilty as he sighs feeling betrayed and Dez widens his eyes. "I want the room with Holly." He said and Dez and I leave the room.

"What's that about? Holly really plans on switching branches?" Dez ask me as I shake my head. "No. Well, not completely. She doesn't want to do full time here anymore because she wants to do part time for both jobs." I explained. "Oh... I hope Austin's okay with that. Holly's been here since day 1 and she really helped him with the campaign. She's not just his editor in chief. She's his friend. He would really miss her." He explained and I sigh feeling bad for him.

Austin's POV

"So you're really leaving me Hols?" I asked hurt lowly. "I don't want to Mr. President." "Austin." I corrected her since no one else was around. "Austin... Helen Reese offered both Ally and I a job. Ally rejected but you have to understand that she's literally my idol. I've looked up to her since I was a little girl wanting to be a great writer. Being your editor in chief isn't just a filler job, it's what I love to do. Working with Helen Reese is a huge deal for my career. It's my dream, Mr. President." She said honestly and I could feel genuine in her voice.

"Holly, I would love nothing more than you or my other employees following their dreams. I'm just gonna really miss you..." I said seriously. She comes up to me and puts her hand on my shoulder. "You don't have to Austin. I'm only going to work their part time. I would have to cut my full time here to part time too." She explained.

I lift my head up in shock in what she just tells me. "Seriously? You still want to work here?" I ask shocked as she smiles. "Of course. I could never abandon you. Day 1, right?" She asked putting out her pinky making me smile. We use to pinky promise all the time before I became President whenever I would become nervous and she promised she would still be my side when it was over.

I grab her pinky and we smile at each other with calmness. "I'm so happy to hear this, Holly. I know I've been busy a lot lately but I never get the chance to tell you how grateful I am for you. I would have never become President without you." I said honestly. "You don't have to say that, Austin." She said shaking her head. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." I said seriously as she looked in my eyes. "I wasn't half as good as I was until you came on the campaign. So, thank you. You're a great writer. But you're an amazing friend." I said honestly as she got tears in her eyes as I hugged her and she hugged me back tighter.

Ally's POV

I sit in Holly's and I office with Dez waiting for Holly and she enters with puffy red eyes. Dez races over to her as I walk over worried as well. "Wow, Hols. He took it that badly?" I asked feeling bad for her while rubbing her back. "I don't care if he's the President or my best friend, I'll still kick his ass." Dez says causing Holly to laugh which confuses us.

"Guys, it's fine. I'm crying because he understood and said very nice things to me. You know how emotional and sensitive I am." She said giggling a little while going over to her desk grabbing tissues to wipe her tears. "Oh... well thank god. I'm proud you can do your dream job while still working here." I said honestly hugging her as she smiled hugging me back.

"Hols?" Dez ask catching her attention as we pull away. "Yes, babe?" She ask calmly facing him wiping the last of her tears. "I'm really sorry if I seemed unsupportive. I'm gonna miss not seeing you as usual as I do now, but I couldn't be happier for you. You're amazing and it deserves to be recognized." He said making me aww while she hugged.

"You were fine. I love you." She said making me smile even though I know it's not their first time saying that. "Not more than I love you." He said making her smile before he kisses her leaving them to make out.

I sigh and go to my desk. I seriously need a boyfriend. I check my email and when I see something, I widen my eyes. "Hols, look." I say as I catch her attention before she comes over to me with Dez. "Oh my god. Helen Reese invited us to a Life Magazine party tonight?" Holly asked as I smiled widely.

"Yeah, she said to invite anyone we wanted. Though, I don't have anyone to invite since all my other friends are busy with a case tonight, why don't you invite Dez?" I say and she faces him with a smile. "Well, what do you say babe?" She ask sweetly wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm in." He says kissing her nose. "I'll pick you up later tonight." He promises and she nods her head love struck as he leaves.

"I thought the guys were suppose to be the whipped ones?" I ask joking as she laughing hitting me. "Stop it! I just love him so much." She says truthfully as a small smile appears on my face. "I'm happy for you." I say as she thanks me then sighs. "What's wrong?" I ask curious. "I just wish you could experience what I am." She said as I sigh realizing this talk is coming back up.

"Look, I know you're sick of hearing it but you haven't dated anyone since that one guy you told us about during the President almost assassination. You haven't brought him up again so we knew it was over and that was 8 months ago." She explained as I look down. "Als..." She said making me look back up at her. "Don't you wanna be with someone who makes you feel special all the time? Someone who constantly stays on your mind even when you're not with them. Someone who will love you unconditionally for the rest of your life? Someone...who makes your heart beat so fast that you're scared they can hear it?" She ended as my heartbreaks because I did have that. But I don't anymore.

I sigh again for the hundredth time and head to my desk and pick up my stuff. "Yeah, I guess that would be nice Hols. But that's obviously not meant for you so please stop feeling bad and leave it alone. I certainly am." I say as she looks at me disappointed. "I'll see you at the party tonight." I say walking out the door.

I decide to get my phone out and make a call. "Hey Pat, how are you?" I ask getting in my car. "I'm good, you?" He replied back. "Not so well. My friend continues to be on my back about something. So... I need your help." I said as he sighed. "Uh oh. What is it Als?" He asked not sure. "I need you to act like my boyfriend." I say as he stays quiet for a while before busting out laughing.

"Why in the world is that funny?" I ask kind of offended. "Ally, why in the world would you need a pretend boyfriend? You're beautiful, successful and famous. Guys all over the city and world want you." He explained and I smile at his compliments.

"Yeah, but I don't anyone. I need you to pretend for me please. I'm just sick of hearing from my friends." I said honestly. "Als, why don't you get Chase?" He ask curious. "Chase would go overboard and flirt with every girl giving away the cover." I tell him. "I have a girlfriend remember? Pam? I don't think she would approve even if it's just for pretend. Plus, she can hear this whole conversation since she's on speaker." He said as my eyes widen.

"What?! Pat, why the hell would you put me on speaker?" I said frustrated and embarrassed. "I'm sorry, but I have pizza sauce on my hands and I couldn't hold the phone." He said as I sighed. "Sorry...Pam." I said awkwardly since I didn't even officially meet her in person.

"It's fine. I'm sorry for my boyfriend for being a bad friend." She said as I heard a hit and Pat groan and I laugh a little shocked and amused. "Forgot to mention, Pam is a big Ally Dawson fan." He said making me smile. "So, would the big Ally Dawson fan be okay with her boyfriend being Ally's fake boyfriend?" I ask on edge.

"It depends. Can I get a tour of the famous ADA building?" She asked as I smiled. "Of course. Pat can give you one on his day off." I responded as she screeched making me laugh a little. "Okay, I don't mind doing this Als. But babe...there will be times that Ally and I have to kiss to more believable. I don't wanna be disrespectful to you. Wouldn't that bother you?" He asked as I realized he was right.

"Don't be silly. Of course not. I trust you with all my heart. If you have to kiss fine, it's all apart of the act but as long as it doesn't go further than that, I am good." She explained shocking me. "Pat, you seriously have the best girlfriend in the world." I said as she laughed a little.

"Yeah, he does. But he's seriously the best boyfriend in the world and I couldn't ask for anyone better." She said genuine. "Okay, we'll start next week, okay?" I tell them. "Sure, Als. See you." He respond. "Thanks again Pam." I say. "No problem." She says as we both hangup.

I go home and put on a very short, tight and black dress with very high heels. I straighten my hair and it's all the way to my butt. I head to my car and start to drive when I realize I forgot my ID I need to get in the party at the White House. I turn around and pull in the parking lot.

I go inside and head upstairs. People stare at me when I walk down the hallway wondering why I'm so dressed up. I head to my office, turn on the lights and search for it everywhere on my desk and floor. I hear the door opens as I'm bend over. "Um...hi." President Moon says catching my attention and causing me to jump up and turn around.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry Mr. President. I was looking for my ID." I told him honestly as he gulped nodding his head. "Oh, well I'll help you." He said as I look at him and nicely nod my head. We search around for a while and I can tell his eyes were on me every time I bent down or my dress rises up.

He then comes over to me and shows me the ID. "Oh my god, where did you find it?" I ask curious. "Hiding under your laptop." He told me as I lightly smacked my head. "Of course. I can't believe I didn't check there. Thank you." I said putting it in my purse.

"No problem. So...are you going on a date? It's none of my business, but that's really...nice." He said and I could tell he was lying but at least he was trying to be nice about it. "No, I'm actually going to a party hosted by Helen Reese. She invited me." I said with a smile. "Oh, that sounds pretty awesome. Mel was talking about that earlier and upset she didn't get invited." He said as I raised my eyebrows.

"She was shocked...that she _didn't_ get invited?" I asked confused. "I know." He said laughing a little causing me to laugh too. "I had to be supportive though. It hurt her." He said jokingly. "If you say so." I say grabbing my small jacket and putting it on. "But since you did ask, though I'm not going on a date tonight. I am dating someone. It's very recent. I guess I thought I should tell you. You know, don't wanna anyone to be caught off guard." I said as his face expression dropped and he nodded his head slow and disappointed.

"Oh really? That's so great...Als. I'm happy for you. You deserve to be happy." He said with a smile as I smiled too and it became awkward. "Well, I'm gonna go. Bye, Mr. President." I say as he nods and watches me leave.

I arrive to the party and show my ID to get in the party. I walk over to Helen, Holly, and Dez talking. "Ally Dawson, hey. Glad you could make it." She said as I smiled. "Well, I would be an idiot to pass up a party hosted by the Helen Reese, right?" I ask. "Yes, you would." She said as Holly and I laugh.

"Holly here was just introducing me to her boyfriend, Dez was it?" She asked. " Yes." Holly replied as Helen nodded her head. "He has to be the most adorable thing in the world. Such a cutie." Helen said making him blush while me and Holly smiled. "Thanks ma'am." He said making Helen gasp a little. "And he has manners? Oh this one is a keeper, Holly. Don't let him go." She said walking away as Holly faced him with a smile. "I don't plan too." She said as he smiled kissing her. I can't with their cuteness.

Austin's POV

I head into my bedroom trying to stop thinking of Ally who almost made me drool. I walk in to see Mel posing in very revealing lingerie making me widen my eyes. "Wow... Mel. You look amazing." I say honestly. "Thank you." She said with a smile. "But why don't you show me instead?" She asked coming closer rubbing her hand up and down my chest. "Make love to me from dusk to dawn Austin." She said before closing the space between our lips as I kiss back.

Ally's POV

I walk to the punch table and take a sip when the music starts and everyone goes to the dance floor and dance crazy. I'm talking about grinding, booty shaking and more. What happened to me? I used to be just like this. Serious about my job but always a party girl.

Every since I got involved with the President, I've become stiff because my attention was always on him. Not tonight. I go up to a cute guy and start dancing with him He puts his hands on my waist and I grind onto him. Holly sees me and puts a thumbs up to me as I laugh a little shaking my head.

I turn back to the guy who smiles at me. "So, you wanna get out of here?" He ask referencing to hooking up. "Why do we have to leave? I like a little risk." I said bringing him into a nearby closet. "Confident. I like it." He said as my smile drops reminding me of the President. That's what Austin said to me the first day I met him. No more thinking of him.

I kiss him and he immediately kisses me back instantly. He picks me up from my butt to lean me against the wall. I'm not gonna lie, it feels amazing to be getting attention again even if it's from a stranger. He starts to suck on my neck as I unbuckle his pants. He pulls my lace underwear off and looks at me before entering me. I gasp feeling a feeling I haven't felt in a long time and I can't help but love it. No regrets.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) How do you feel about Austin actually trying to make his marriage work?**

 **2.) What do you think about President Moon's and Holly's friendship? (Don't worry, nothing will happen there. They are both in love with two different people. I just wanted you to get insight on the impact she had in his life as a friend. Plus we need some more Haustin scenes as well as Pat/Ally scenes.)**

 **3.) How freaking cute are Dez and Holly?**

 **4.) What did you think of Ally hooking up with a random guy at the end?**


	19. Lust & Lies

**READ BELOW: VERY VERY IMPORTANT!  
**  


 _ **I HAVE ENJOYED WRITING THIS STORY SO MUCH EVEN MORE THAN MY OTHER ONES BECAUSE IT'S VERY UNIQUE AND NOT LIKE OTHERS. MOST OF THE FANS OF THIS STORY HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT BE SO PLEASANT AND SWEET TOWARDS ME AND MY WRITING AND I AM FOREVER GRATEFUL. BUT...*Sighs Sadly* THERE ARE A FEW, A FEW PEOPLE WHO SAY THEY "USE TO LOVE MY STORY"BUT ARE BASHING IT AND MY WRITING BECAUSE THEY DISLIKE WHAT'S GOING ON RIGHT NOW IN THE PLOT. THEIR IS A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN BEING SO CALLED "HONEST" AND BEING STRAIGHT UP RUDE AND MEAN. WRITING IS MY LIFE AND I DEDICATE SO MUCH INTO THIS STORY THAT YOU HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT. JUST SAYING, I AM A SENIOR IN HIGH SCHOOL WITH A TON OF RESPONSIBILITIES THAT INCLUDE STUDYING AND PREPARING FOR COLLEGE AND ADULT LIFE. EVEN THEN, I STILL TAKE AT LEAST 4 HOURS OUT MY DAY COMING UP WITH INTERESTING CHAPTERS FOR YOU GUYS. LIKE I SAID BEFORE, I KNOW IT'S NOT EVERYONE BECAUSE I LOVE ALL MY OTHER SWEETIES BUT THE WAY I AM TALKED TO BY OTHERS ARE VERY DISRESPECTFUL JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT GETTING YOUR WAY. AND THE ONES WHO THREATEN TO STOP READING? GO RIGHT AHEAD! GOOD LUCK TO YOU, I COULD CARE LESS. I KNOW THIS WAS A LONG RANT BUT WHEN I SEE I HAVE REVIEWS, I USUALLY GET EXCITED TO SEE WHAT MY ANGELS SAID ABOUT IT AND THEIR THOUGHTS AND I COME ON TO SEE THIS? TWO TIMES IN A ROW...IT REALLY SADDENS ME. ANYWAY, ENJOY THE CHAPTER...**_

Ally's POV

"Okay, you are officially the funniest guy I know." I said to Chase as he laughs shaking his head. "Well, I'm glad my pain humors you." He responded as Liz smiled patting his chest. "Oh please. Don't act like you didn't take that girl home with you. It ended up being a great night for you." Liz added as he shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so. You know what's weird? She kind of seemed familiar." He said confused. "Well, you screwed a lot of girls Chase. You're bound to do the same one twice." I said causing me and Liz to both laugh as he shrugs his shoulders.

It's been a week since I hooked up with that guy at the party and I've felt so much better since then. Though, it was only once, I feel like I got my mojo back. Today is also the day I introduce Dez and Holly to my fake boyfriend played by my wonderful and dearest friend Pat. We told Liz and Chase about it. Chase was a little offended I didn't choose him but then got why when I explained his perverted ways.

The plan is for Patrick to show up at the White House later tonight after work is over to 'pick me up'. It's gonna be perfect for me since Holly and Dez will stay off my back and Mel can finally stop giving me stink eye thinking I'm gonna 'steal' Austin back anytime soon.

Pat and I haven't practiced kissing yet because we thought it wrong for Pam. We already have to kiss, so need to add more than need it. Speaking of, Pat comes in with a screaming and crying woman that catches all of our attention. "Um..." I start walking over to them. "I don't know Als. She's been following me asking me for the 'asshole Chase'." He explained as we all got confused looking at Chase.

Chase finally turns around at the girl and when he sees her, his eyes widen. "You?" He ask confused. "What are you doing here?" He asked confused...again. "You know her, Chase?" Liz asked crossing her arms calmly. "Know me? This asshole raped me yesterday!" She screamed causing all of us to widen our eyes and dropping our mouths open.

"What?! I didn't rape you! This is the girl I hooked up with yesterday!" Chase said in disbelief at the claim. "We did _not_ hook up. I rejected you and then you followed me to a back room where you raped me! I hate you!" She said as more tears fell down her face as she tried to attack him while Pat held her back.

Liz and I run our hand through our hair in panic. "Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening." Chase said walking back and forth. "Why are you doing this? What do you want huh? Attention, money?" Chase said as she looked at him in disbelief. "Yeah, you would like that wouldn't you? Pay me off to keep your sick secret?!" She said trying to attack him more.

"Okay, okay. Let's calm down for a second. Miss...?" Pat asked standing her in a corner. "Stone...Sarah Stone." She told him as he nodded his head. "Well, Miss Stone, you need to understand that Chase is our friend. A very long time friend of ours and this is a big accusation." He explained as she scoffed and pushed him off of her. "So what you're saying is that you'll solve any case as long as it doesn't involve your friends. You're just as sick as he is." She said about to storm out as I stopped her.

"You couldn't be any more wrong. I would never stand up for someone just because they are my family or friends. If they are wrong, they are wrong. If they did a crime, they deserve to do the time. All we are saying is that he is a friend and what you are saying does not describe the Chase we know. We need you to be sure. A rape accusations is beyond huge and we don't need you ruining anyone's life if you are not sure." I explained as she hesitated.

She looks at me shaking her head. "I think I can remember a face who was on top of me for a half an hour scarring me to death. Advice Miss Ally Dawson. Do your damn job." She said pushing past me as I scoff while she walks out. "I would call her a bitch but I feel bad for her." Liz said causing a mad expression to form on Chase's face. "Why?! She's lying about me raping her!" He said clearly upset and who would blame him?

"Yeah, but I don't think she's lying. I just think she has the wrong guy." Liz said sitting down as Pat and I did as well. "I believe that as well." I add in. "It is a possibility, Chase." Pat said trying to get Chase to calm down. "Guys, no it's not. That girl-" "Sarah." Pat corrected him as Chase sighed.

"Sarah... we had sex. If she got raped, it would have been after what we did. How could she not tell the difference between us two guys?" Chase asked making sense. "It just doesn't add up." He finished sitting down stressing as Liz rubbed his back.

"Chase, we believe you. That's all that matters." She said trying to make him feel better. He looks at her shaking his head. "No, it's not. She will probably go to press and then bring our business down saying we don't give justice when it comes to our own people. That will ruin us. All of us." He said upset. "Hey, don't worry about that. We have your back and I'll make sure she doesn't say anything." I say as a promise. "How?" He questioned. "Oh sweetie, I'm Ally Dawson. Why do you guys always seem to forget that?" I say as Liz and Pat smile while Chase still is down, understandable.

"I'm heading to work right now so I'll take some notes there. Liz, you keep track of Sarah's every move. Pat, you look for new cases for the rest of the week, and Chase..." I say going over to him holding his face as he looks at me sadly. "Stay positive. We'll always have your back. Until you're proven guilty." I say jokingly as he widens his eyes. "I'm just kidding, relax." I say hitting his head playfully. "I'll see you guys later." I say as they wave while I head to the White House.

Austin's POV

I walk through the park with Mel hand in hand as the bodyguards surround it. "It's such a beautiful day today." She says with a smile while looking at the trees and butterflies. "It is." I say as we sit down at a nearby bench while I turn to her. "I know it's not my day off but I wanted to make sometime to spend with you. I'm sorry if I took you away from other plans." I said honestly. "Honey, no. I love that you wanted us to spend time together. You have been amazing and I love you so much." She said kissing me softly as I kiss her back and pull away with a smile.

"You're adorable." I say as she blushes. "And you're freaky." She says causing me to raise my eyebrows. "Oh, don't think I don't remember last night, and all the night before then. You are a monster in bed! I certainly don't remember you being that wild before. What changed?" She ask with a smirk as I put my head with red cheeks from blushing really hard. "I guess you bring out the animal in me." I say as a cover up. "Yeah, I guess so." She said before leaning in and kissing me again.

"Baby..." She said lowly circling her fingers on my jacket because she wanted to bring up or talk about something that she wasn't sure I would wanna hear. "Mel..." I said questioning her. "We've been together for 7 years now and married for 3. Don't you think...it's time to have some babies?" She asked shyly while looking in my eyes as I catch my breath. "I don't know Mel..." I said looking away a little.

"Oh come on." She said facing me towards her. "Were married Austin. Do you ever plan on having a family? At all?" She asked questioning me. "Of course Mel, I do! It's just that..." I said losing my words. "Just what? Because I am so terrified of excuses." She said crossing her legs and I sigh realizing I have to tell her something I've never told anyone.

"When I was younger, my sister Ashley and I learned that we were gonna be older brother and sister to a new baby. We were so excited, especially my mom and dad. They thought three children would complete their family for some reason. It was another girl. They picked out clothes and even decorated her room pink and white. When my mom was a month away from delivery she miscarried. It was the most tragic thing she has ever gone through and all of us never felt pain like that before until my sister's Ashley death. Deep down, I'm terrified of that loss happening to me or someone I care about. I don't want to ever see you go through that." I told her truthfully. Even though, I particularly don't want a baby by Mel, I truly would never want something so horrible like that to happen to her. It's freaking terrible and scarring. But, because she is my wife, I know we're gonna have to have kids someday because I do want them. Just not by- never mind.

"Wow, Austin..." She said looking down sadly. "I had no idea that happen. That was really brace to share that with me and bring it up again. I know it had to be hard." She said holding my hand as she lays on my shoulder. "I understand why it scares you baby but I'm not her and she's not me. Everyone goes through different things and I..." She says sitting up and looking me in the eyes intensively as I do her. "Just want a family with you. We would be complete." She says making me smile and kiss her hand causing her to smile. "I'll think about it. I promise." I tell her and she just smiles and hugs me. "That's all I wanted to hear." She says as I stand up and hold her hand as we walk back into the limo going back to the White House.

"Don't remember our interview with Shannon Locke." She tells me and I nod my head. "I'm serious, Austin. She's a big deal and we need to be amazing. If she doesn't like us, we're history." She says worried as I face her. "If she doesn't like us, she doesn't like us. No big deal. We are the only ones who should care about what we think of ourselves." I tell her and she looks at me not really sure but nods her head anyway.

Ally's POV

I walk into the building and get on the elevator to see Chris on it. "Hey Chris, how are you?" I ask with a generous smile since I haven't seen him in a while. The White House is not exactly easy to have conversations in. "Hello, Ally. I'm just heading upstairs to start my shift Melanie. She'll be back soon." He tells me as I nod my head understanding. "Same floor, right?" He ask. "Yes, please." I say and he presses the button.

"Does being a bodyguard...ever get boring?" I ask not sure if he would get offended or not. "It depends. People always expect me to upgrade my job but I don't plan to. I love it. I love protecting people and keeping them safe. I've always have." He told me and I smile at it because I didn't expect that answer. "It does help that your guarding your dream woman right?" I ask with a smirk teasing him as he looks down with a blush. "It might be a tiny bonus." He says causing us both to chuckle as the doors open for us to get out.

We continue to walk down the empty hallway. A lot of people must be in meetings. "How are you? I heard your partner left." He said as I shook my head. "No, she's just part time now. She got another job offer that she couldn't resist." I told him as he nodded his head understanding. "Well, that's nice. To get out sometimes. Working in the White House is a honor and a curse. So many secrets, lies and betrayal are in between these walls. It can get out of hand sometimes." He said sipping his coffee as I nod a little looking down.

We walk some more until I notice he keeps taking sips of his coffee. "Must be good coffee huh?" I say chuckling a bit as he does as well at my innocent teasing. "Yeah, it's from my favorite coffee shop. Cafe Espresso." He said as I widen my eyes a bit. "Oh my god, that's my favorite coffee shop too!" I said as he smiled.

"Though, to be honest I've never been there. My friend Holly always buys it for me. And she keeps trying to hook me up with the manager." I say as he makes a thinking face. "I could actually see it. He's a pretty chill guy and down to earth. Very humble. Plus, he's got that Disney prince charming look going on and I know all you young girls love that." He said making me laugh.

"Okay, if he's such a fairy tale. Why is he single?" I ask curious folding my arms. "I don't know. I think he had a girlfriend last year but she doesn't come around so I assume they break up. I'm a guy, I don't know details. Maybe you should get your friends to investigate." He said as I smile shaking my head. "No thanks. I have a boyfriend Pat. If it's meant to be, it's meant to be. The time will come if it's _suppose_ to come." I said as he makes an impressed face. "Ooo, I like that. Before I go, try this." He said putting his coffee towards me as I back up a little.

"No, remember I had it before?" I said as he shook his head. "No, this is a new flavor they just added. Extra cream, low fat but heavy caramel." He said making my lips melt. "That...does sound good." I say hesitating. "It is. Trust me. And I promise I have nothing. I'm disease free." He said making me laugh. "I know Chris. You're the cleanest person I know." I say as he laughs. "Alright, fine." I say as I take a sip while he holds the end for me like a gentlemen so it won't spill.

The elevator door opens and out comes Austin and Melanie from my side view. I don't think Chris notices them because he slowly takes it away and smiles with delight. "Good right? I told you." He said taking another sip as I smile. "It's amazing." I said honestly now wanting one of my own. "Chris, Ally. Hey." President Moon greets us with his hands in his pockets while Mel holds onto his arm feeling a little envious of me with Chris right now.

"Mr. President, hi. Sorry for this unprofessionalism. I just wanted Ally to try this new flavor at our favorite coffee shop." He said looking at me as we smile. "Nothing to apologize for. It's just coffee and Mel is just getting here, so it's not like you're late for your shift or anything..." He said as an awkward tension filled the air.

"Maybe, you should go with Mel. You wouldn't want to hold Ally and her work up, would you?" President Moon said kind of rudely as Chris slowly nodded his head. "Of course, Mr. President." He said going over to Mel who got a huge smile on her face. "Hi Chris." She said in the lightest and most in love voice in the world. You could tell he gave her butterflies. "Hey, Melanie." He said with a genuine smile as they leave us.

I look at President Moon and roll my eyes walking to my empty office since this is Holly's first day at Life Magazine. "What did I do?" He said frustrated following me and closing the door behind him. I turn around pissed and look at him pointing my finger at him. "You have managed to be a dick and an asshole just with one sentence. Chris didn't do anything. Why do you have to be rude." I ask pissed off.

"I don't have to answer to you..." He said lowly.

"Why, because you're wrong?" I ask folding my arms.

"No, because I'm the President Ally." He said back coldly.

He sighed then proceeded to walk away and open the door but I follow him and slam it shut making him face me. "No! You don't get to just do that! You have no right, and I mean NO right to be rude to people I'm friends with just because your...jealous!" I said letting it out.

"Well, I can't help it!" He yelled shocking me. He sighed once more and goes to sit in a chair in the corner. "I see you with him and I know in my heart and mind nothing is going on because you're just friends but... I still look at you and see everything I lost." He said looking me in the eyes as I look down sadly.

"I know, but it doesn't matter. He doesn't deserve that. No one does. He protects your wife for God's sake for a living and you talk to him like that? That's not the man I've know for a year. It's not the man I care about you." I say as he stands back up. "I know. I'm disappointed in myself. There's so much going on with Mel wanting kids, you dating someone new who I still haven't met by the way, and running this country. I'm not as happy as I was a few months ago." He told me. "Well, find the happiness that you had a few months ago and never let go." I tell him and he smiles a little with heartbreak in his eyes. "I think we both know where my happiness lies." He said and I could feel it in his soul that he wanted to cry but decided against it.

"I'm dating someone Austin. He makes me happy." I say referring to Pat as you all know is one of my best friends and we are absolutely NOT dating. "I'm happy that you're happy." He said genuinely. "But I always thought in the end, you would be mine. I guess not all President's are right." He said with a sad chuckle opening the door and standing on the opposite side.

"Before I go, I need to ask you something. Moving on from our relationship, was it easy? Or was it just as hard as it was for me?" He ask genuinely wanting to know. "If I'm being honest, I was heartbroken for a long time. But I gotta say...it feels damn good to no longer be Monica Lewinsky." I say closing the door and going to my desk to get to work. I am too young for my life to be this stressful. Then again, I do it to myself.

Chris's POV

I walk Mel up to her room when she decides to start a conversation with me which I don't mind at all of course. "So, were you and Ally really talking about coffee?" She ask politely but sounded as if it bothered a little which confused me since she's never shown interest in me before. The only sign I get from her is friendship and that's all. "Um yeah. I guess we have it in common I guess?" I say not knowing exactly where this conversation was going. "Oh, that's good." She said nodding her head as it got quiet for a while.

"It's just." She said stopping in her foot tracks and facing me. "I kind of though something was going on between you two?" She questioned as I widen my eyes a bit. "What? No. Ally is like a sister to me." I say chuckling a bit causing her to as well with relief, which again confuses me. "Mel, why would that be a problem if their was something going on?" I ask curious. "It's just that I don't think she's good for you." She said surely. "Ally's a great girl." I say sticking up for her. "You don't know her like I do." She said defensive and a little frustrated. "I don't have to. Mel, I don't want to argue. I think it's time to call it a night." I said and she sighs and nods her head.

We both go for the doorknob and actually touch hands feeling a spark. "Sorry, I was trying to be a gentlemen by opening the door for you." I told her as she smiles a little. "You're always a gentlemen. It's one of the things I love about you." She said shyly putting a strand of hair to the back of her ear. "There are multiple things you love about me?" I question. She just looks at me with a beautiful calm smile. "Goodnight, Chris." She says softly before walking in and closing the door. That woman is something else.

Ally's POV

I finished my article piece for the day and I've been going through notes for Chase's case for over an hour. Chase's case. I would have never thought I would ever say that. I sent out a picture and name of her on a locator app that tell me everything I need to know about a person, including their background. It should get back to me within a half an hour.

I pack my things up and wait for Pat to pick me up. Holly isn't her but at least he can meet Dez and such. "Ally Dawson, to the Oval Office please." I hear over a loud speaker from Mr. President. What could he possibly want?

I head to his room to see him with Dez casually talking. They turn around when I walk in the room catching their attention. "Ally, hey." Dez said as I smiled with a wave. "Hey, Dez. Mr. President, you wanted me?" I asked. "Um, yes. There is a man coming up for you. He's a red head. I'm assuming he is the...boyfriend right?" He said coughing not really trying to say the word boyfriend in a sentence with me.

I nod my head with a smile. "Yes, he is my boyfriend." I tell him. "Oh, Ally if you were into red heads, you could have just called me." Dez said making me laugh as I playfully hit his shoulders making him laugh as well. "I'm kidding. Come here. I'm happy for you." He said kissing my forehead as I lean into it.

Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. I go to answer it and low and behold it's both Pat and Holly. I make a confused face and hint at Pat at what the hell is going on. "Ally, hi! I came to pick up Dez because it's my pick for movie night and I bump into this guy. Patrick James. One of the associates at your law firm!" She says as Austin strangely looks at me remembering who Pat was because I work with him and he talked to him as well as Liz and Chase on the phone.

"So, I ask him what he's doing here and if it's because he came to get you for a special or something...and he tells me he's here to get you because you're his girlfriend!" She says with a wide smile as Dez smiles too while Austin widens his eyes a bit.

"Ally, why didn't you tell me that Pat was the guy you were dating?!" She said coming over to me holding my shoulders with excitement. "Surprise...?" I say with an awkward voice and a shrug of the shoulders. "Oh my god, this is so cute. Friends turned lovers." Holly said hugging us both.

I look at Pat who looks like he needs to get out this environment as fast as possible and I can't blame him. "Well, Holly already introduced him but let me introduce him again. This is Pat...my boyfriend." I say as Pat and I do a believable smile while Dez comes over to him.

"Hey man, I'm Dez. It's nice to meet you." He said holding his hand out. "Nice to meet a fellow redhead. We're kind of rare." Pat said making Holly and I playfully roll our eyes laughing. "Yeah we are. That's why we're better." He said as Pat smiled agreeing. "You treat Als good. She's like my little sister." He told him. "I'm older than you. By 6 months!" I said looking at him while Holly laughed. "Shhh." He said covering his mouth with his index finger. "Dez." I said swapping his finger away. "Hello, Mr. President. It's an honor to meet face to face." He said walking over to him holding out his hand.

Austin looks at him for a second and then smiles like the happiest person in the world shaking his head. I make a questioning and confused face at what he's up to. "Nice to meet you as well. I hope you and Ally are happy together." He said sounding genuine shocking me. "Trust me, we are." He said coming back over to me. "You ready to go babe?" He ask me as I nod my head. " Wait, before you too leave, mind if I have a word with Ally?" President Moon ask Pat confusing me. "Yeah no problem. I'll meet you in the car, babe." He said kissing me and shocking me at the same time but I don't act that way. I put my arms around him for a quick second than we pull away and smile. "So cute." Holly adds as Pat leaves out followed by Holly and Dez.

I turn around to see Austin laughing his head off causing me to fold my arms. "What is so funny, Mr. President?" I ask seriously a little annoyed. "I'm sorry Ally, I just find your relationship kind of funny, considering it's not real." He said as I widen my eyes then go back to normal making sure not give anything away. "Excuse me? My relationship is very real. What makes you think otherwise?" I ask pissed at his smartness.

"I've talked to your friends and I've heard you talk about them all the time and you really expect me to think that you suddenly fell for your coworker after working with him for years? I mean come on." He said going behind his desk sitting. I go up to his desk and he looks up to me. "You never heard of friends realizing how they feel later in life? You saw that kiss. I'm happy and you're just jealous." I told him as he smiled shaking his head. "I'm not jealous. I'm just saying the truth. I know what you look like when you're in love Ally." He says making me go quiet.

He goes serious and just looks at me waiting for me to be honest causing me to sigh. "Okay, fine. The relationship is fake!" I said sighing and walking a little as he stands up. "Why?" He ask genuinely curious. "It's not for you if that's what you were wondering. I did it because I'm sick of Holly and Dez constantly bothering me about my single life. So, my good friend Pat agreed to do it after I asked." I explained as he nodded his head sighing a little.

"Ally, I'm sorry for laughing. It was really insensitive." He said as I shrug my shoulders. "Well, that's kind of been you lately." I say as he looks down before looking back at me. "If I'm being honest, I was hoping you were really dating somebody. That way I wouldn't feel like such an ass, cause I have been a huge one." He admitted. "That's sweet. But you cannot tell Holly or Dez. I'll eventually 'fake' breakup with him but for now, it keeps them off my back." I tell him. "My lips are closed." He said motioning the lips closed motion.

"So, I heard you and Mel have that huge interview today. You nervous or prepared?" I asked. "I'm neither. Mel, wanted to rehearse things but I find it fake. We're just gonna wing it." He said nonchalantly as I nod my head. "Okay. I hope the interviewer doesn't say anything trying to be a smart ass. She's kind of none for that." I tell him honestly. "Ally, I'm the President of the United States. She wouldn't do that to me." He said confident as I raise my hands. "Okay... I really do hope you're right. Good luck and goodnight." I say sweetly. "Goodnight, Als.." He said staring intensely in my eyes with a heartwarming smile before I leave.

Wow, the things that man makes me feel.

Austin's POV

Wow, the things that woman makes me feel.

I make my way to the room where Mel and I's interview will take place. I see Mel with a makeup person and she sees me and screeches going over to me.

"Oh baby, you look so handsome!" She said as I look down. "I was wearing this earlier." I say as she looks one more time. "Oh. Well, still! Come on." She said pulling me to a chair with her. "I didn't meet her completely because I had to go to makeup but she said hello to me and I think we got this in the bag. I don't think she's gonna go hard like she does with other celebs. I mean you are the President after all." She said as I sighed not really caring as much as she does about the interview. I think the woman is overrated and only popular because she talks a lot of trash.

Soon, Shannon Locke comes over with a huge smile and we stand up to greet her. "Mr. President, I can't tell you how honored it is to see you in the flesh." She said chuckling a bit amused. "Please, the pleasure's all mine." I said shaking her hand. "Well, shall we get started?" She asked politely as we nod our heads. "Okay then." She said as she sat down and Mel and I sat on a couch across from her.

I put my arm around Mel's waist to look presentable and lovable. "In 3, 2...1. Hi, I'm Shannon Locke and I'm here with the one and only President Moon and the amazing and brilliant First Lady Melanie Moon. Hi, how are you doing?" She asks us.

"I'm good. Thanks for asking." I respond.

"Me as well. I'm happy to be hear." Mel responds sweetly.

"I'm glad you're both hear. Mind if I ask some questions?" She asked as I feel Mel tense up and I hold it tighter to release tense.

"Of course. Fire away." I tell her as she smiles satisfied.

"First off, you two have been married 3 years, we have to know where the King met his queen." She said as Mel laughed a little and I smiled a little.

"Of course. I was at a restaurant sitting by myself waiting to meet a friend. It had been a while and I didn't think he was gonna show, so I got up to leave but as soon as I was, this beautiful woman comes in the store..." I say truthfully remembering that day like it was yesterday. "I walked up to her because in my mind, I had to have her. I asked her out and luckily she wasn't taken, and the rest is history." I finished as Mel kisses my cheek and Shannon smiles.

"That's beyond terrible. But there has to be some bad moments. I mean every relationship has them. Even the President and First Lady." She says and here we go. She has the nerve to sit there and smile and act like she really cares about is her life when all she cares about is ratings.

Mel looks at me opening her mouth to say something but doesn't know what to say. "Um, every couple does have problems, that is true. That's why it's always good to sit down and work them out." I said as Mel agreed nodding her head thankful that I saved it.

Shannon tries to hide her frustration and moves onto the next question. "That's good. Let's move onto more important subjects. Almost a year ago, there was a magazine put out by one of your editor in chiefs Holly Clarkson, that you two were thinking about adding an extra member to the family. Was that not true? Because...we don't see any little ones running around here." She said smartly but ended with a smile for fakeness.

"Well...Shannon we-"

"Mel, do you have a problem reproducing?"

"No we-"

"Wait, is it the President?"

"Of course not. My wife and I bodies are fine." I added getting frustrated that she was trying to switch our words.

"Than I don't get it. Do you just not like children? Does the President and the First Lady not like children? That is truly heart breaking." She said fakely shaking her head with shame.

Mel looks at me a little panicky because she doesn't want to be in this magazine as a horrible person because she unfortunately cares what people think.

"That's not it at all. My husband and I very much love children. It's just that we are still...recovering." She said causing both the interviewer and me to make a confused face.

What the hell is she talking about? "Excuse me, did you say recovering?" Shannon asked to see if she heard right.

"Yes. Yes, I did. You see, Austin and I are recovering from my previous miscarriage from a few months ago." She stated causing everyone in the room including the cameramen, guards, Shannon and ME to go wide eyed.

"Oh my god, wow. I didn't even know you were pregnant." She said shocked as everyone else. I look at Mel as if she's crazy but I remember we are being recorded for tv. I can't believe she said that. You don't make up something so cruel and heartbreaking like that. I have never been so pissed in my life.

"No one knew. Austin and I wanted to keep it a secret until we were ready but...the horrible news came." She said sadly as I shake my head in disgust at her. "Oh my god, Mr. President if this is too upsetting for you, we can stop the camera's now." Shannon offered being nicer now that she knows about this fake miscarriage.

"I'm fine." I said sternly and coldly.

"It was a girl. We were gonna name her Alana. We picked out clothes and even decorated her room pink and white. It was the most tragic thing we have ever gone through and the both of us never felt pain like that before until Austin's sister death. Deep down, I'm terrified of that loss happening to me or someone I care about. I don't want to ever see you go through that." She said causing me to wide my eyes listen to her steal every word I said to her about my mother's miscarriage and that's when I'm done.

"Oh my god! That is so heartbreaking. I'm so sorry you had to go-" I cut her off standing up pissed off. "Okay, cut the camera's now. We're not airing this tomorrow, do you understand?" I say sternly as she shakes her head fearful. "Yes, Mr. President." She said intimidated. "Everyone out now! I mean everyone!" I say as everyone stumbles out the room and leave.

I slam the door and turn around to Mel who looks like she already knows she messed up. "What the **hell** is wrong with you?! Why the fuck did you say we miscarried a child?!" I yelled stomping over to her as she flinched. "She was tearing us apart! She was gonna make us look like horrible people on television. I couldn't have that!" She said upset. "No, you couldn't, you know why? Because all you think about is what other people think about you and yourself period. I mean god Mel, you used my mother's miscarriage story as a cover after I told you that in confidence. And then you have the nerve to bring up my sister's death when you never even cared about her enough to visit her at least once?! That isn't just horrible. That is truly evil. You are evil, Melanie Grey." I said shocking her a bit as she has hurt in her eyes from my words.

"Melanie Moon..." She said lowly thinking I made a mistake. "Not in a year from now. Because once this term is over, I am divorcing you because we are through! You blew it! There is NO coming back from this. You have disgusted me in a way that I will never forgive. I'm done trying for something that will never go anywhere." I tell her as her eyes widen as she realized what I said.

I walk to the door and she chases me with tears. "Please Austin, don't give up on us or me." She said with tears on her face and I almost feel bad but then I quickly remember what she did. "You know I've known you for 7 years and I've seen you do a lot of horrible things and I know the things you are capable of doing but that...that was cruel. Even for you." I say as her face drops and her breath hitches as I walk away. Forever.

Ally's POV

When I head to Pat's car, I hear beeping from my phone in my purse and I see that my locator app is finished for Sarah Stone. I look at it to see where she's from and her background, but what I actually find is much more interesting. Sarah Stone isn't Sarah Stone.

I hurriedly make my way to my car and call Liz to bring Sarah to ADA and have everyone meet there. Pat and I get out and head inside. "It must be a big deal if you want everyone to meet here." Pat said as I look at him like you have no idea.

Chase comes in by himself looking miserable as ever and I go over and hug him. He gets confused and hugs me back. "I'm so sorry this is happening to you but I'm gonna make it better. I promise." I tell him and he just looks at me intensely right before both Liz and "Sarah" come in.

They make their way over to the table and sit down as I stand at the top leaning on the table with intimidating structure. "Why am I here? Did you finally decide to do your job?" She asked smartly making me laugh a bit because she was about to get a wake up call.

"You know I actually did decide to do my job and in a few seconds I'm gonna tell you how good I am at my job...Kathleen." I say causing her eyes to widen as well as Chase's. "Oh, that's right. Kathleen Walker, born March 3rd 1987. Age 29. Went to Burke High School, and won Prom Queen next to her fellow classmate who won Prom King...Chase Young." I say now looking at Chase who looks like he seen a ghost.

I look back at Kathleen and smile walking up to her. "It sucks when the truth comes out, right? Actually, it's not out completely is it? Cause we technically don't know the actual reason you decided to lie and ruin Chase's life on a rape charge."

She starts to look like she wants to throw up. "Kathleen? Is it really you?" He asked in disbelief like he was gonna pass out. "Okay, what in the hell is going on? So, you two do know each other?" Liz asked trying to get to the bottom of this. "What did he do to you for you to hate him so much? Did he bully you, play you?" Pat asked.

"She was my first love." Chase blurted out looking at her intensely as we all widen our eyes at his use of words. "Whaaaaaat?" Liz, Pat and I said at the same time confused and felt like we misheard. "You loved...someone dude?" Pat asked even shocked. "At one time, yeah. She was my everything." He admitted as she looked at him blankly. "Okay, no offense how don't you recognize someone you were in love with. I get it's been 11 years but it's not that long and you don't age that fast from 18 to 29." Liz said confused. "She looked nothing like this!" He defended as she nervously looked away knowing she was guilty.

"The Kathleen I knew was a brunette, not a blond. She also had long hair, not short. She also had the brightest smile in the world...this one looks broken." He said deeply and you can tell there's history between these two. "How could you do this to me?" He asked feeling more broken than ever. "Are you kidding me? Is this really a question?" She asked pissed moving closer to him as we backed up to see how this would play out.

"You were my first kiss, my first boyfriend, and my first time Chase. We were together for a year and on Prom Night, you dumped me and left with another girl. Can you imagine my embarrassment when I'm told on stage receiving my crown, by the bitchiest girl in the school, that my boyfriend left with another girl because he realized I wasn't good enough. You not only embarrassed me in front of the whole school, you left a trail of heartbreak for years." She explained taking us all back except for Chase.

"What? That's what you thought, all those years? I never left prom with another girl. I would never do that to you." He said sincerely. "Oh really? Chelsea Biliniski doesn't ring a bell?" She asked as it comes to him.

"Are you kidding me, Kathleen? She had a crush on me all through out high school and you choose to believe her about our relationship." He said in disbelief. "Well, you did leave me Chase! All by myself." She said shaking her head at him. "Because my dad came and got me! I wasn't suppose to be at Prom because of my bad grades but I snuck out and came anyway because of you and I wanted to make your night special. I thought it was until you ignored every call I made to you after he took me home but you continued to ignore me. Even in school the next day, you ignored me and graduation. We went our separate ways and never saw each other again. You think your heart broke? Well, you could hear mine from a mile away." He said leaving us all in a unbelievable breath. That is the most emotion we have ever heard in Chase's voice.

"That night, I planned on telling you that I loved you for the first time. I knew we had been together for a long time but I was never good with words, you know that. I wanted to be perfect. As soon as I was gonna go in again, my dad's car light flashed and he pulls up and tells me to get in and didn't want to hear anything else. You were my everything Kathleen...and you didn't even let me explain." He said heartbroken that it almost makes me and Liz want to cry.

Kathleen looks at him like she made the worst mistake in her life realizing how much he did love her. "I had no idea, Chase. Seeing you for the first time in 11 years made me think of the way you hurt me. Or at least the way I thought you did. I wanted you to hurt. To be in pain the way I was." She said lowly now feeling badly for her actions. "But a rape charge, Kathleen? You know what that would have done if the case went south? Chase would have went to jail and we would have lost our friend for a really long time." Liz said upset walking over to Chase and wrapping her arm around his. "Yeah, and even if he did hurt you, it still would be just as wrong. This is not just mean. It's evil. Ruining someone's life like that." Pat added as she got tears in her eyes.

"I really messed up didn't I?" She said realizing how bad her actions were. She soon walks up to Chase who slightly backs up and Liz holds onto him tightly silently letting him know that she's here for him. "I am so sorry. I can't explain how sorry I am. The truth is..." She says crying a little more. "I think I'm still a little in love with you, that's why I'm so angry. You were the love of my life and my heart was broken. Is there anyway you could ever forgive me and maybe give me another chance?" She asked as he looked at her sadly.

"I forgive you as a person who made a mistake. A horrible mistake, but a mistake. But I just don't see us being more than that or even friends because you ruined that the moment you tried to ruin my life." He told her as I nod proud of him as she looked down sad and heart broken.

"Okay...I understand." She said turning around ready to breakdown. "It was nice seeing you again." She said opening the door to leave. "Sadly, I can't say the same." Chase said as she looked like her heart dropped and she walked out.

As soon as she does we all go over to Chase and hug him. "Oh Chase, I'm so sorry she put you through that." I said leaning into his chest. "Buddy, you did not deserve that and she didn't deserve you. I'm really sorry about that." Pat said hugging him. "Well, it's over now." He said pulling away and going to sit down at another table. "Can you guys talk to him until I get back from the bathroom?" Pat asked us as we silently nod our heads. I look at Liz giving her a look saying 'what are we suppose to do? He won't talk to us.' and she replies with a nod of the head and walks to the table Chase is sitting at.

She takes a chair and pulls the chair in front of him and I stand there watching. "You're amazing." She said lowly catching him off guard and shocking me as well. He looks up in her eyes confused on where it's coming from. "When I first met you, I thought you were this egotistic, self centered heartbreaking jerk. Besides being your friend, my opinion didn't really change over the years because I had proof. That's why I'm so hard on you, Chase. Because I see all this potential in this great guy who would succeed in everything he ever wanted if he just applied himself. You're a great ass lawyer but you are also much more than that. You're an amazing friend and today I found out you are an amazing person as well. Ally loves you, Pat loves you...I love you. And we'll always be here for you." She says seriously as he listens to her every word carefully.

"Welcome to the human heartbreak club buddy." She says making him chuckle a little even though he was still sad. "Thanks Liz. I love you too." He said hugging her while they were still in the chair and she smiled hugging him back. He opens his eyes and realizes I was still there. "Oh, you too Als." He said making Liz giggle. "Of course." I say smiling and shaking my head.

"Okay, let's get this convo going. I got some good advice prepared." Dez said cheerfully coming out the bathroom drying his hands until he stops realizing that the aura of the room isn't sad anymore and Chase feels better. "Wait, what did I miss?" He asked looking around confused. "Sorry, Pat. Liz kind of already solved the problem." I told him as he sighed.

"Why do I always meet the big pep talks?" He said causing us all to laugh. "It's okay, buddy. I trust that you would have helped me too." Chase said making Pat smile. "You know what you're not gonna miss? A group hug. Get in everyone!" I say as everyone smiled and we all came in and hugged. "I really love you guys. I couldn't be anymore grateful for the people I was blessed to work with and have friendships with." I said as they smile more and take in what we all have right here. Friendship.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) What did you learn about Chase in this chapter?  
2.) How do you feel about Chase & Liz?  
3.) Thoughts on Mel and Chris convo?  
4.) What did you think about Mel using Austin's mother miscarriage on national television/What do you think about Austin deciding he's completely done with her? **  
**5.) Fav Parts of the chapter? (Name as much as you want)**


	20. Reunited & Rain

_**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED ON MONDAY. I'M SO SORRY BUT I HAVE SAT PREP FOR THE NEXT THREE DAYS AND I HAVE TO STUDY IF I WANT TO GET IN A GREAT COLLEGE. IT WILL ALSO MEAN A LOT TO ME IF YOU ALL STILL REVIEWED. YOUR KIND WORDS ARE VERY HEARTWARMING. :)**_

 _ **READ BELOW!**_

 _ **WORDS CAN'T EXPLAIN MY GRATITUDE AND LOVE TOWARDS YOU ALL. ALL THE PEOPLE WHO GENUINELY TAKE THE TIME TO REVIEW AND TELL ME THERE KIND THOUGHTS ARE SO FREAKING AMAZING AND I HOPE YOU KNOW MY APPRECIATION. I LOVE YOU!**_

 _ **ALSO! A LOT OF PEOPLE HAVE BEEN ASKING ME HOW MANY CHAPTERS THIS STORY WILL HAVE. I HAVE ALREADY ANSWERED THIS ON CHAPTER 3 SO JUST GO BACK THERE AND THERE'S YOUR ANSWER :)**_

Austin's POV

Okay, so it's been a month since I decided to stop trying for this marriage and let Melanie go. Though, of course she is still my wife because I am still the President, so divorce isn't really an option. At least not right now. I have been trying to talk to Ally about a possibility of getting back together, but she just ignores me. I know what you're thinking. Oh, he's done with Mel, so he's just gonna run back to Ally because she's the 'only' option left. That couldn't be further from the truth. Ally has always been my only option. It just took for Melanie to do something so horrible and cruel for me to see that. Call me what you want. An idiot, an asshole, a dick. I'll except it all because I agree with it all. I was an idiot to let Ally go in the first place. Never have I ever been so in love with someone in my life as much as I am in love with Ally Dawson. Even if we didn't get back together, hearing her say she loves me back would be a dream come true.

For the past month, I've sent dozens of flowers to her apartment and private personal love letters. She told me to stop doing that so I did, but I had to think bigger. I rented out a whole amusement for her and her friends to spend a day together. Even though she was upset at me for doing such a big gesture, she still had an amazing time with them and she thanked me anyway. I told her how much she means to me and how important our relationship is to me and sometimes she looks like she's gonna cave in when she looks in my eyes, but something always pulls her away. She said she won't make the same mistake twice and every time she calls what we are to each other a mistake, my heart breaks a little more. I guess I broke her's first, huh?

I'm very aware that I don't deserve Ally Marie Dawson. I'm also very aware that Ally Marie Dawson is in love with me. I know it every time I look in her eyes but she doesn't want to say it because she's scared of getting hurt and who can blame her? I know I can't. I couldn't imagine if I were in her footsteps and she was married to some guy and we fell in love and she went back to him. I would do the same thing she is by going on with my life.

I sit in my office and decide to get coffee from the coffee machine I had built in the Oval Office. The next President will thank me. I go and get a cup when Melanie walks in causing a low sigh to come from my mouth. "Wow, a husband should be more excited to see their beautiful and intelligent wife." She said putting some magazine down and coming over to me.

I pour some coffee in the cup without looking at her. "Why would I be excited to see someone who betrayed me?" I ask as she makes an upset face. "I have apologized over a million times in the past month and I am still trying. When will you let it go and come back to me." She said as I added sugar in my cup and started to mix it with a spoon. "Never. I don't know how many times I have to say this. You went to far, Melanie." I say walking away and sitting down behind my desk.

She angrily steps up to it. "And you didn't? You cheated on me and had a full blown affair for six fucking months! I forgave you and you can't show me an inkling of forgiveness?!" She screamed clearly upset.

I look at her acknowledging that she was right. "You're right, Melanie." I say shocking her a little bit. "Maybe I am being a little hard on you, maybe I'm not. Either way it doesn't change the fact that you and I don't work out. Even before Ally came in the picture and before you hurt me in that interview. We just don't go together. I know that and deep down, I know you know that too. You're trying to hold onto something that's just not meant to be. Let it go." I say as she gets tears in her eyes which hurt me because even though we put each other through shit, I would never want to see her genuinely hurt.

"Don't say that. You're just hurt right now so you're letting emotions get the best of you. I mean you don't even call me Mel anymore. It's just Melanie as if we don't have any history. I'm hurting too. We sleep in the same bed but don't talk. I miss doing everything together. How do you expect me to let that all that go? I love you Austin and I know in your heart you love me." She said as I grabbed her hand. "I do love you Melanie. I always have. But not in _that_ way." I finally admitted as tears fall down her face.

"Stop. Stop saying that! We're...we're a team Austin." She said holding my hand tightly. "Not a good one..." I say slowly letting go of her hand as her breath hitches. "I'm going to go because I can't put my heart through more pain by hearing this right now..." She said trying to fix her makeup sadly. "This marriage is important to me and I'm not giving up anytime soon, so don't count on it. I love you." She finished walking out as I sighed disappointed at her not getting the message which is gonna lead to her getting hurt again.

Ally's POV

I sit down at a table of four for a double date involving Holly, Dez, Pat and I. We are all having a great time. "No way, dude. Did she get in trouble?" Pat asked intrigued with Dez's story. "Of course. She was my teacher and she was in love with me. Obsessed, actually. Defiantly the most interesting thing to happen in my life." Dez said as Pat shaked his head amused by the whole thing.

"I guess redheads do have a natural bond." I say as they all turn to me and smirk while Holly laughs. "Defiantly." She said leaning on Dez's shoulder as he ate some fries.

"So Holly, you've been working with Helen Reese for over a month now and you still haven't told me how you like the job." I say as she sits up excited. "I can't believe I haven't, but it is amazing, Als. AMAZING. It's so beautiful and mostly all the people there are nice but then again women are fake." She said causing a little laugh from me.

"Also, the articles are so freaking fun and intriguing to write. It's always something new and I have a feeling Helen likes me the most of all her writers." She said with a wide smile. "Oh, really. Why?" I ask curious. "Because last week she told me that I sucked less than most people!" She said causing a laugh from all three of us.

"Babe, you are something else." He said wrapping his arms around her as she smiled. "Unfortunately, that sounds just like Helen and that is her way of complimenting people. So, I guess you are on her favorite list now. Congrats Hols. I'm proud of you." I tell her truthfully. "Thanks. So how are you and Pat doing? You guys have been dating for a while now, and still completely adorable." She said as Pat and I smile at each other.

"My girl and I are doing amazing." He said kissing my forehead as I smile and lean on his shoulder. "We couldn't be happier. You were completely right about getting back out there, Hols." I said. "Hey, it was me too!" Dez said wanting credit as I laughed a little. "You too baby cheeks." I said pinching his cheeks causing him to groan while Holly and Pat shook their heads in amusement.

"So, how is it being a lawyer?" Dez asked us curious. "Intense and emotional." Pat answered as I nodded agreeing. "Sometimes beautiful when there's a happy ending." I add as Pat holds my hand on the table. "But I thought your law firm always wins cases?" Holly asked confused. "We do, but a won case doesn't always mean a happy ending." I told her as she nodded her head understanding.

Holly looks at Pat and I's hands and smile. "One thing I am curious about is you two. You have worked together for years and now you're together. Does it ever get in the way of working now?" She asked curiously.

"No. Because we have worked together for so long, we already know how to keep it professional." I explained. "Exactly what she said. Of course this beautiful woman can be an amazing distraction but are clients are important to us and we make sure they know that." He said intelligently and Dez and Holly nod their heads impressed.

"Okay, are you guys ready to go? Pat and I got an early shift tomorrow and even though it's early right now, I got my shift at the White House today." I explained as they nodded their heads. "Sure, let's go." Holly said getting up with Dez.

As we walk, Dez takes Holly's hand in his and Pat takes my hand in his while we head to the exit of the zoo gates. "Today was really fun. Make sure you send the pictures we took today, Als." Holly said causing me to smile. "Of course." I say as we arrive at the parking lot.

"You know what, Als. I'm actually heading towards the White House on my way home. Do you want me to just drop you off?" She asked sweetly while I look at Pat. "Do you mind?" I ask as he shakes his head. "Of course not. Go. Do you mind if you drop me off dude?" Pat asked Dez. "Yeah, no problem." He said patting his back.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow babe." Pat said coming back over to me. "Yes, you will." I say leaning up kissing him while he instantly kisses me back. We move our lips softly and passionately with each other while adding some tongue. We move them in sync and I moan a little in the kiss causing a little smile on Pat's face making him deepen the kiss. You can basically feel the smirk on Dez and Holly's faces. We slowly pull away and look into each others eyes as we breath low breaths. "Bye." I say lowly and shyly while walking into the passenger seat of Holly's car.

When she pulls off, Holly just turns to me a little and just giggles. "Girl, that was the hottest kiss I have ever watched in person! You two are such a sexy couple!" She said causing me to smile as I thought about it. "Yeah, I guess we are." I say as she pulls up to the White House. "Thanks for the ride. I'll see you tomorrow. It's the first time in a long time since we have a shift together." I say as she smiles. "I know, I'm excited. Okay, love you and bye." She said blowing me a kiss before pulling off.

I decide to take out my phone and call Pat. "Hey." I said as he picked up the phone. "Hey, you." He said laughing a bit causing a smile on my face. "Als, I just wanna say that kiss we had earlier was amazing. We totally aced it!" He said as I laughed. "Who are you telling? Who knew practice actually does make perfect?" I said as we laughed some more.

I know that you guys probably thought Pat and I were actually developing real feelings for each other. Haha, nope! That's how good of actors we are. Pam had us actually practice with her on our days off how to play a real fake couple. I officially met a few weeks ago and she is as awesome as a person as she was on the phone. She even made us practice the kiss a bunch of times because she said no matter who believed us now, because if our actions as a couple didn't look genuine, it would soon come out eventually. And she apparently is an aspiring actress. It's her dream so it makes sense why she's so good at it.I know she's smart _and_ amazing.

She said the reason she's so cool with it, is because Pat is the only man in her life who has truly done everything he could for her and gave her the world and more, and she trust him more than life itself. She says the least she can do is help his friend out who took him in and gave him a job and an amazing friendship.

Plus she says she know what Pat looks like when's he in love and he is not in love with me just like I'm not in love with him. Fooled ya didn't we? You probably thought a story line about our growing relationship was coming. Haha nope. You've been Pa-TRICKED. HAHAHA. Get it? Pa-TRICKED? Cause you were tricked by him and me? Okay, he would have thought it was funny.

I walk into the White House to be greeted by some people who I smile and wave at. "Um, miss?" The desk operator Betty stops me. "Yes ma'am?" I ask going back over to her. "The President told me to tell you that as soon as you get here, you need to meet in his office. He says it's urgent and important." She tells me and I inwardly roll my eyes. "Okay, thanks Betty." I tell her as she smiles. "Good luck. I hope everything is all right." She said sweetly. "Me too. Have a nice day." I say genuinely.

I head to the Oval Office even though I want to go straight to my office because I know damn well, it's not urgent or important. It's just another damn speech about him wanting me back and blah blah blah.

I walk in to see no one there and I sigh and sit down to wait. I wait for about 5 minutes and no one comes so I get up to leave which actually makes me relieved. As soon as I was about to open the door, it opens to President Moon who face lights up when he sees me and I sigh already annoyed.

"Hey Als." He said as I roll my eyes and turn around sitting again. "Don't call me that. You have lost the privilege." I say as he makes a confused face. "Why? What did I do?" He asked taking off his blazer leaving him in a clean white shirt. "You ruined a nice friendship. We were on our way to a nice freaking friendship with a right ending. But all you've done for the past month is smother me with flowers, love notes and freaking love. I don't need it. I really don't." I said seriously as he sighed sitting down on the couch across from me.

"I know you don't. One of the things I love about you is your independence. I just wanted to show you how much I love you." He said lowly looking down. "I know you love me Austin! I know!" I yell standing up pissed off.

"It simply does not matter! Why? Because you are married! Why can't you get that? We have been put through enough shit to get the picture!" I yell as he stands up as well. "Things are different now. What Mel and I had is completely done now. I mean it. There's no more going back to her. I promise." He told me as I roll my eyes so hard that they should stay stuck in the back of my head. "Oh yay me. The President and his wife isn't working out so now he has time for his me, his mistress. Yippy!" I say sarcastically as he sighs getting upset.

"It isn't like that!" He yells upset.

"Then how is it?! Because a month ago, you were so damn determined to make your marriage work which I understood and was happy for you. Now because your wife hurt you back, you want me? You really expect me to think that I'm anymore than a rebound?" I asked pissed off.

"Yes! Because you have said it yourself. You know how much I love you. I don't know what else to do to prove it." He said running his hands through his hair.

I walk over to him and he looks at me intensely. "You want to prove you love me? Then do exactly what I tell you. Let. Go." I say as he stares deeply in my eyes as his start to water causing me to feel emotional. "How does someone let go of the love of their life?" He asked causing me to get watery eyes as well and I strictly pull away.

"I don't know. But you need to quickly figure it out. Goodbye Austin." I say harshly grabbing my purse from the sofa and walking out the door. I head into my office where I close the door and lean against it breathing heavy as I try to catch my breath.

He's not worth it, Ally. You deserve better. Remember, you deserve better than what he can offer you. I go to my desk and get straight to work on some potential new headlines for articles.

I'm thinking about President Moon's parents coming to visit him in a few weeks. That would be very popular and I can either get some quotes from his mom and dad on his growing up life and what they think about the man he has become.

I suddenly get a call and I pick up confused at who it would be at this time of day when usually everybody is busy working right now. "Hello?" I ask politely. "Hey Als." Liz says as I make a confused face. "Liz? I didn't know you had my work number." I say truthfully. "Oh, that's because I stalk you." She said jokingly as I shake my head with a laugh. "Kidding. I got it from your friend Dez who came down here once for his cousin's case." I said nodding my head understanding.

"Oh, make sense. So, what's up?" I ask as I can almost feel her shrug her shoulders. "Nothing much. Just hanging out with Chase since we're the only ones here today considering our other fellow lawyers are too busy fake dating." She said causing a laugh from me. "Shhh, it's going great. Anyway, what case you two got today?" I ask curious. "Oh, earlier this kid had came in with bruises on his face and claimed his mother and dad were abusing him." She said as I leaned up. "Oh my god." I said in disbelief.

"Yeah, we did very thorough investigating and when the case got too intense, the boy started crying and confessed that he made up the story and hit himself multiple times to make the bruises because his parents wouldn't get him the new Xbox 360." She said as I mouth dropped a little. "Are you kidding me?" I ask shaking my head. "Yup." She said laughing a little. "Things kids will do for games." She said as I shook my head a little more.

"So, it wasn't really a case today?" I asked. "Not really. But what I really called you for is to ask if you wanna hang at my house after work later?" She asked me. "Yeah, of course. Leave an extra key under the mat so I can get in because I know you like taking late showers and I don't have time to be waiting outside your door all that time." I told her as she laughed a little. "Fine. I'll leave a key." She said as we both hung up.

Austin's POV

Ally really doesn't want me and that thought alone doesn't just make my heart break but it makes me sick to my stomach. I lean against the wall in my office and just close my eyes trying to take in my fate, when I hear the door open.

I recognize the heels as Melanie's but I don't move because I'm not paying her any attention. "You seem tense baby." She says as I continue to ignore her. "I could arrange a couple's spa day and we can just talk about all our problems and how we can fix them." She said as I hear her heels walk closer. "I've made a lot of mistakes. More than I can count. So did you. But our biggest mistake was not trying harder for our marriage." She said as I sighed opening my eyes and finally looking at her.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask as a smile appears quickly on her face and she nods her head. "Of course, baby." She says happily. "Why do you waste your time?" I ask as her face drops. "I don't mean this rudely. I mean this as an honest question. I have never been a fan of your personality Melanie but the one of the thing I did always love about you is your intelligence. You went to Harvard law school for God's sake and you have a bachelor's degree in health and medical. You could be _anything_ in the world and you choose to chase after a man who's not caving in." I say as she walks a little closer.

"I'm chasing after my _husband._ Some would call that love." She said determined. "Others would call it desperate." I respond as she sighs. "Jeez Austin, I'm trying here." She said as I grab her shoulders. "Well stop. I don't deserve you and you don't deserve me! We don't deserve each other and we are not in love with each other. That is not the kind of marriage I want. It's not the kind of life I want. Not for you or me." I told her truthfully.

"I am in love with you. I always have been, so stop speaking for me. You are the love of my life and I am yours. I'll make you see it Austin, I promise I will." She said quickly kissing me before leaving while I wipe my mouth sighing. She's never gonna hear me.

Ally's POV

I arrive at Liz's apartment and find the key to open the door under the mat. I get in and walk in hearing the shower on knowing she's in there. I close and lock the door before sitting on her couch waiting for her to come out. I take of my jacket and place my phone on the couch when she comes out and greets me.

"Hey, Als." She says with new pajamas on and a towel around her wet hair. "Hey Liz. So did you have any specific plans for tonight?" I asked sweetly. "Um, order pizza, play some board games and watch reality TV. So the usual." She said as I nod my head. "Got it." I said before my phone rings and the name pops up "President Moon".

I sigh ignoring it and Liz takes a look at it shaking her head. "Is he _still_ trying to get you to come back to him?" She asked putting some new freshly made popcorn in her mouth. "Yeah, he won't leave me alone. I'm honestly thinking of quitting my position there because it's getting out of hand." I say honestly as she widens her eyes a little bit.

"Is it harder because you still have feelings for him too?" She asked lowly and I silently nod my head. Suddenly, the phone rings again with his name causing me to roll my eyes. "Wow, he must really be into you." She said in disbelief of him not giving up. "No, he must really need a rebound." I said as she shrugged her shoulders not knowing because she doesn't really know the President. She's only met him once so she has no opinion of his true intentions.

I click ignore and we decide to watch tv for an hour until you guessed it, his name pops up on my phone. "Okay, that's it. Just answer it or I'm gonna drive to the White House myself and slap this boy." She said causing me to laugh a little before going back to serious. "I can't pick up the phone. I don't wanna talk to him." I said sternly. "It doesn't matter, Ally. I'm not gonna be able to take his calls all night long. So, pick up and tell him to get lost or something else. Either way, just make it stop." She said annoyed with the whole situation and I can't blame her.

I sigh picking the phone. "You know I can have a restraining order for stalking." I say as he laughs a little as if I see this as a joke. "That would be quite hard since we work at the same place and I'm the President." He responded. "That won't be a problem since I'm considering leaving the job because you simply won't leave me alone!" I say raising my voice as he stops laughing. "What? No, Ally. I don't mean to make you feel that way. I just want you for once to really hear me out." He said as I rolled my eyes. "I don't want to hear you out!" I yell at him not getting it.

Liz mouths to me 'Put it on speaker.' She says and I violently shake my head as she gives me that 'do it or I will' look and I sigh annoyed putting it on speaker as she quietly cheers.

"Ally, please give me the chance to explain." He said sadly as I roll my eyes putting my head back. "You have one minute." I replied not interested.

"Okay, a couple of months ago you told me it felt good not to be Monica Lewinsky anymore. You are not her, nor will you ever be. Bill Clinton used Monica Lewinsky for sexual pleasure and that is all. She fell in love with him and nothing was reciprocated. I'm not using you, I could never use you. You are the only woman to ever make me feel as though I could fly. To have my heart beating so fast that I feel like it may just jump out of my chest. I always felt as if something was missing in my life and that feeling went away the day I met you. I'm in love with you. Completely, absolutely and utterly in love with you. Even though I have told you a million times I need you to please give me another chance. Give _us_ another chance." He ended leaving me speechless and Liz in awe realizing how strong his feelings were for her best friend. "Goodbye Austin." I say lowly before hanging up.

I sigh sadly and run my hands through my hair thinking about everything he just said. Liz looks like she's thinking and then she sighs frustrated before turning to me. "This is not the kind of thing I condone, so please pretend I am someone else who's saying this." She said seriously as I softly nod my head. "Someone loves you, and you love them. Go." She said as I look at her shocked at what she's referring to. I hesitate at first but then a small smile appears on my face and I just hug her tightly before leaving on my way to the White House.

Austin's POV

I just got off the phone 10 minutes ago with Ally and it is official. We are over forever. I poured my heart out and she didn't care so I guess I was wrong. She doesn't love me. No matter how much I believed. It was my stupidity to believe someone as amazing and beautiful as her could love me and be okay with the whole situation.

I decide to go onto the White House balcony behind my office and stand outside. I look at the enormous land and the fresh green grass. It starts to pour and I don't really care. My heart is numb right now and I just let it all pour down on me soaking my clothes, hair and face. I ignore the feeling of being soak and stare at the night sky and stars. They don't shine half as bright as Ally does.

I guess I really do have to stop. I guess what they say is true. If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, it was meant to be. But I guess it wasn't-

"Wow, it really is coming down out here." I turn around to see Ally who's standing 20 feet away from me holding out her hand to the rain and looks at me with a small smile. My heart starts to beat insanely out of my chest as I feel butterflies like a little school girl.

"What...What are you doing here?" I ask as she completely faces me and continues to get completely wet. "I'm just standing here thinking about all the ways my life has changed since meeting you. I use to think my life couldn't get any better and _yet_...I was proven wrong." She said lowly causing a small smile to appear on my face before continuing to listen.

"I agreed to break it off with you because I was scared of getting caught by the world, but I simply do not care anymore." She says walking a little closer to me. "Because if I'm gonna get caught for messing around with the President of the United States, I should at least be able to tell him how hopelessly in love I am with him first." She said and I look at her in disbelief from hearing her say it for the first time.

"I love you, Austin." She said as I pause for a moment observing the situation to see if this was real and not just a vivid dream. She gets a little impatient from my quietness. "Are you gonna say anything?" She ask nervously. "I'm thinking if I still love you or not." I say seriously to her but I'm really joking and her face expression drops.

A smile then breaks out onto my face and I walk up to her holding her face. "I never stopped loving you." I say causing a big smile to break out on her face and I lean in softly kissing her as the rain pours down on us.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) What do you think about Mel's determination for her and Austin's marriage?**

 **2.) What did you think about Austin's determination to get Ally back through out the whole chapter?**

 **3.) Thoughts on Liz being the one to encourage Ally to give Austin another shot?**

 **4.) What did you think of their reunion?**

 **5.) Did you like my Pa-TRICKED joke? (Come on, I made it up myself. I know you laughed a little.)**


	21. Spring & Surprise

Ally's POV

I'm at ADA right now with the gang setting up all of our cases for the week. There's been a lot more lately so it's very important that we use our time wisely to make sure every client is left satisfied. I'm currently eating my birthday breakfast that my lovely friends decided to make for me today.

I take a sip of my coffee sitting at the table with Liz when both Chase and Pat walk up to us with a big file. "We have a lead." Chase said throwing a folder down on the table as Liz and I look at each other strangely. "On who?" Liz asked putting her coffee down to focus on them as I keep mine in my hand.

What? It's a chilly morning. "The person who tried to assassinate the President." Pat finished as both Liz and I became a little shocked. "Um... what? Since when were you investigating this?" I said a little offended since they didn't clear the case with me.

"Look, we know we were wrong Als, but this is the President we are talking about. The leader of our free country. Maybe the best one yet and we can't just leave him in danger." Chase said determined.

I sigh putting my coffee down, folding my hands. "I get that you guys, I really do. But I told you that I didn't want neither of us to do the case. We've done a lot of dangerous cases before but this is too much. For all you know, this person could have a whole group on their side. I don't need any of you getting hurt over a battle that's not yours." I told him as they sighed. "But Ally, that's what we do everyday. We get involved in problems that aren't ours because we help people." Chase adds not giving up.

"Yeah, but this is too much! Plus, the President has people who protect him at almost all times." I told them. "Yeah, look how that worked out." Pat said referencing to him getting shot.

I stand up and look intensely in their eyes. "Like I said before, we are _**not**_ doing the case and this is the last I wanna hear about it. Is that understood?" I ask getting a little frustrated at the both of them. "Yes." They said upset simultaneously walking away pissed off.

"Now, you've made the boys mad." Liz said chuckling a little as I sit back down. "They'll eventually get over it and see that I'm looking out for there best interest." I say as she looks at me. "Well, besides that little fiasco...you seem happier. What happened when you went over to the *whispers* White House yesterday?" She asked me as a small smile appeared on my face.

She watched me closely. "Okay, no words needed." She said with a small smile and sips her coffee. "No, it wasn't like that. I mean it _was_ but we didn't do anything." I smile thinking about Austin again before getting serious and turning to Liz who looks at me too when she realizes I have to say something.

"I want you to know Liz, that I _know_ what I'm doing...what _we_ are doing is wrong. I know you're probably disappointed in me and I don't blame you. But if I'm being honest, I think maybe he is the one for me." I say with a small smile and one appears on her face as well. "I know it sounds stupid but I have a feeling things will turn out how they're suppose to in the end." I say as she gently puts her hand on top of mine for support. "I'm not gonna lie Ally, it is a _very_ dangerous territory you're stepping in. Anything can happen whether it's positive or just a downhill. One thing I do want you to know is that I really do hope you get what you want in the end. Happiness. I don't know if that's with the President or some other guy, but I do know seeing my best friend happy? That's my happy ending." She said as I tilt my head to the side in awe of how amazing she is and how blessed I am to have a best friend like Liz.

"Oh, Liz." I say emotional hugging her as we chuckle at ourselves because we are usually the least emotional girls but when it comes to each other, it's a different story.

Austin's POV

Today, is my angel's birthday and I did something amazing. I decided to fly her parents in because she hasn't seen them in 8 months because of working two jobs and them living in Miami, Florida which is not that far by plane but still not enough time with either of their schedules to visit.

She's turning 29 and it's also the first day of Spring which is nice because I'm taking her out on a date. I know what you're thinking. How the hell are you gonna take Ally out on a date when you are married and people would see.

The date will be inside a movie theater that I rented out just for us. Afterwards, we are gonna attend a nice dinner and I had to tell the restaurant people it was for my cousin's birthday.

I'm not only doing this because it's Ally's birthday. I'm doing this because I owe her the world. I was an ass for such a long time and now all I wanna do is spend my life making it up to her because she deserves a whole lot more than me.

I'm having my bodyguard's Marc and Collin pick up her parents at the airport and they are gonna escort them to the White House where I will be informed that they are coming up and I have to make sure Ally is in the room with me at the same time. I really hope she's happy and doesn't think it's too over the top and I'm trying too hard.

Melanie went to visit her mother for the weekend for a break between us because she thinks things we'll change when she gets back. She believes it will make me realize how much I miss her and can't live without her. All I know is that I get to have more time with the love of my life and spend some well needed time together.

Ally's POV

"Don't forget that you and Pat have to meet at the building at 5, no later." Liz reminds me on the phone as I get out the car. "Yes, I know. I won't forget. I have to go. I don't wanna be late. Bye." I said hanging up hurrying into the building.

We all have a very dangerous mission later at this crack house. A teenage girl had a baby and her drug attic mom stole her baby and took her to a crack house with other strung out people in there. She said she's attempted to go in multiple times but the guys have threatened to beaten her up or worse. She said she wanted us to help her get her baby back and get full custody of her.

In other matters, I am really excited to see and work with Holly today. It has been a really long time and I can't wait to spend some time together. I sign and check in and head upstairs on the elevator where I'm left with Dez who turns to me and smiles a big smile.

"Als! Happy birthday sis!" He said hugging me tightly as I hug him tightly. "You really are growing up." He said looking at me as I shrug my shoulders. "I guess. You know I don't see my birthday's as a big deal. Almost every year, my parents are never here to celebrate it with me. Even though I know they know I'm growing up and all, it still feels like they're missing out." I say as he gives me a sympathetic look.

He rubs my back gently comforting me. "I'm sorry Als, but at least you have other loved ones surrounding you today. Are you still having the party tonight?" He asked me. "You mean the one my other friends planned even though I constantly told them not to? Yeah." I say as he chuckles a little. "Oh, you're gonna love it. Don't be a downer. It's your birthday, be happy." He said kissing my cheek as the door opens and we go our separate ways.

I walk out the elevator and make my way into my office to see a beautiful Holly look up to me and smile a big smile that matches Dez's. She gets up and runs over to me hugging me making me drop my purse and I laugh hugging her back just as tight.

"Oh, Hols. I really missed you." I said genuinely as she sighs in my neck. "Who are you telling? I missed our conversations and everything else." She said pulling back going to get something. "Don't think I forgot. Happy birthday girl." She said coming over to me with a wrapped present. "Oh, you don't have to give that to me right now, Hols. I'm having a party later. You can give it to me then." I tell her as she shakes her head. "No, I don't like waiting plus it's not that big of a deal. It's just a little something I thought you might like." She said as I sighed with a smile taking it gently out her hand.

She smiles as I open it to see three phone cases of shirtless hot guys that I have had a crush on at some point in time. I laugh taking them out and examining them. "They are amazing, Holly. Their so sexy." I said as we both laughed. "I thought you might think so. I don't know if Pat will like it but yeah." She said laughing. "Well, he'll have to deal with it. Thank you so much." I say hugging her as she hugs me back.

As soon as we pull away, the door opens to the President who smiles at me. "Hi, Holly and Ally. Do you mind if I talk to you Ally?" He asks politely. "Can you not take a long time Mr. President because it's been a while since we worked together and I really missed her." Holly said side hugging me as I smile holding her arm making Mr. President smile. "I promise to try, Holly." He said as she nod her head as I follow him out.

I follow the President into the Oval Office where he closes the door and turns around to me with a smile. "Happy birthday baby girl." He said causing a smile to appear on my face. "Thank you." I say as he picks me up causing me to giggle. "Mr. President!" I say giggling as he wraps my legs around his waist walking over to his desk. "I have a dress on." I said trying to pull my very short blue dress down. "Which you look very beautiful in by the way." He says placing me on the desk as he stands between me.

I smile as he just stares at me placing my straight hair behind my ear. "What is going on with you today?" I ask in a whisper with a curious smile. He smiles a little with a shrug. "I'm happy you gave me another chance. I hope you're happy too." He said genuinely as I look at him confused grabbing his face in my hands. "I love you. I'm happy with you. I promise." I say reassuring him as he smiles kissing me and I sigh into it with relief and satisfaction.

Our mouths moves in sync as he holds onto my waist tightly and I wrap my arms around his neck. We collide our equally soft lips over and over again without the concern of running out of oxygen. After a while, we pull away slowly a little out of breath and look at each other.

"I have plans for us today." He said kissing my cheek multiple times. "Aww, that's sweet. But I have a lot of things to do today so make sure it's in a good time frame. Preferably noon when my shift is over." I said as he nodded his head. "Yeah, I can swing that." He told me as he got a buzz.

"Excuse me." He said going over to it and talking on it. A smile appears on his face and tells whoever he's talking to, to send them up. Who's them?

I walk over to him and he turns around with a smile on his face. "I really hope I did good." He said confusing me. "Good? What are you talk-" I am cut off when there's a knock on the door. "Can you get that, babe?" He asked me strangely when he was closer to it. "Fine, but afterwards you are gonna explain why you're being so wei-" I say cutting myself off by opening the door and seeing my parents stand there with big smiles on their faces.

My mouth drops open and tears fill my eyes as I run in their arms to hug them. "Oh, happy birthday baby girl." My dad says as tears fall more as I lean into them even tighter. "Mom, dad. I can't believe your both here." I said in utter disbelief.

I pull away and look at them in amazement before turning around forgetting Austin was there. "Oh Mr. President, I'm so sorry. These are my parents, Lester and Penny Dawson." I said introducing them as Austin and my parents all laugh causing me to make a confused face.

"What's so funny?" I ask now confused. "He knows who we are, sweetie. He's the one who flew us out here." My mother said causing my mouth to drop facing Austin. "Oh my god." I said looking at a shy smiling Austin in disbelief. "You did this, Mr. President?" I ask in shock as he softly nods his head causing a small smile to break on my face in awe of his caring act. "Thank you so much." I say hugging him and we only hug for a few seconds so nothing will be suspicious.

My parents smile and come in more to get comfortable. They decide to sit on the sofa while the President and I sit on the opposite side. My dad coughs a little before smiling at me again. "I still can't believe your here. It's been way to long." I say as my dad takes my hand in his. "Way too long. We're so sorry sweetie for not trying harder to be with you." He told me as I shook my head. "Hey, this is a two way street. Having you here now is all I care about." I said as Austin smiles happy that I was happy from his birthday gift.

"Gosh, my baby girl is so grown up. You really are a beautiful girl. We did a good job, Lester." She said leaning on my dad's shoulder and for a moment I felt like a child again watching my parents fall in love over and over again.

President Moon decides to sit up. "Do you mind me asking how long you two you have been together?" President Moon asked curious. "Well, we have been together since we were 15 but we've been married for 30 years." My dad said as Austin widened his eyes. "Wow...that's amazing. Beautiful." He said in awe.

"Mr. President, haven't your parents been married for a long time too?" I asked confused why he was so shocked. "Yeah, but growing up, I never seen them really be in love because they were so focused on their kids succeeding. Then after my sister Ashley died, I just feel like they lost all emotion." He explained as I nod my head listening. "I'm sorry for your lost. How long have you and your wife been together?" My mom him asked making me a little uncomfortable but I ignore it. "Oh, we've only been married for three years. Nothing on you guys." He said chuckling a little nervously not wanting to talk about it. "Aw, don't worry buddy. You'll get there eventually." My dad said patting Austin's shoulder.

"I know we just got here, but we have to go for now because we have a tour around DC scheduled but we'll back for your party later sweetie, okay?" She said coming to me with a smile which brought one on me as well. "Okay mommy. I love you." I say hugging her as tight as possible.

My dad comes over with a fake jealous face. "Hey, don't you forget about your old man." He said as I smile hugging him. "Not possible." I say lowly into his chest before we pull away and he coughs some more as I pat his back. "Are you okay, daddy?" I asked worried as he nods his head and ignoring it. "Of course, sweetie. I'm great. Mr. President, it was great meeting you in person and we are forever grateful what you did for my daughter and us." He said shaking his hand as Austin took it with a generous smile. "Of course, sir. No problem." He replied as my father came back over to me.

"I love you and we'll see you later." He said kissing my forehead before taking my mother's hand and exiting.

I sigh and turn around with a huge smile on my face to Austin. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked trying to play it cool. "Because!" I say smacking his chest. "You flew in my parents to see me for my birthday. That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." I say lowly and sweetly holding one of his hands. "It was nothing..." He said shyly looking down shrugging his shoulders causing me to chuckle a little.

"I love you so much. I would scream it from the rooftops if I could." I said honestly as he looked at me with equally as much love. "Me too." He said leaning his forehead against mine. When he quickly closes his eyes for a second, I lean up and kiss him shocking him a little bit but he falls into it. He lets it take over and soon our mouths no longer knows the word apart. We put our all into that kiss. Every drop, every taste, every thought, every secret, all our love, all our passion and all our being. We collide our lips again and again for a life time it seems because when we are with each other, forever is real and does last. After an eternity, we pull away and look at each other with intensity.

Austin's POV

"You ready to go?" I ask as she looks at me with unconditional love. "I couldn't be more ready." She said with a smile that makes me lead her out the White House and into a car that takes us to the rented out movie theater. We go inside and the lights go out and the previews play. "I'm not gonna lie, I've wanted to see this horror movie for a long time but Liz and Holly are too chicken to see it." She said causing me to laugh a little bit. "What about your guy friend Chase and Pat who by the way is also your fake boyfriend." I said in a playful tone. "Don't be jealous. It's just for a while and he has a girlfriend." She tells me causing me to widen my eyes. "He has a girlfriend and...she's okay with it?" I ask confused and baffled. "Yup. Look, I was shocked too but they really love each other and they have a trust like no other so she's not worried." She informs as I nod my head.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask and she nods her head facing me. "Are you gonna introduce Pat to your parents?" I ask curious. "No, of course not." She says shaking her head. "Why not? He is your fake boyfriend." I replied. "Because that boyfriend thing was only to get Holly and Dez off my back. I'm not really dating him so bringing them into it would really be pointless." She said as I nod my head understanding.

"Okay, well the movie is starting, so you can lean your head on me if you ever get scared." I said as she chuckled a little. "Yeah, that's one thing you're not gonna like about me honey bun. I'm not a scary girl so I won't be needing you in here." She said as I pout. "Oh, don't be sad. Maybe I'll randomly make out with you when I feel like it." She said teasingly before softly kissing my lips. She pulls away a little and bits her lip a little and I try my best not to get turned on but then again it's Ally. We watch the whole 2 hour movie without any distractions and it turns out to be a pretty good movie.

Ally's POV

Since the movie theater is completely empty, Austin decided to take a chance and hold my hand as we walk around. "So, where to next?" I ask sweetly. "Dinner, but I want to enjoy this for a moment. I want to know what it's like to feel like a normal couple, because this is all I ever wanted." He said meaningfully.

We walk a little more catching up on things that happened during our breakup. He talked about all the problems that came with dealing with Melanie which I actually didn't mind because it proves he truly does only love me and that's all I could hope for. Also, I told him all about the crazy cases I get over at ADA and how Holly and Dez aren't on my back anymore now that I'm fake dating Pat.

He finally takes me to dinner which I'm excited about because I am starving and it's red lobster. My favorite restaurant ever. There are paparazzi outside the restaurant who are taking pictures and I have no idea how we're going to clear that up because they know damn well I'm not his cousin because I'm famous as well. We made sure we let go of hands before they saw us.

We sit down and order drinks and when we get them, we both take sips as he looks at me with a little smirk. "What?" I say laughing a bit as he does too shrugging his shoulders. "You're just...really beautiful." He told me as my heart melted. "Thank you. You're sweet." I say with a smile as we continue to talk for the next hour.

We talk about everything from our lives growing up to our passions, secret talents and enjoying our time together. We laugh and laugh leaving the drama and pain away for the night and I couldn't ask for a better way to spend my birthday then with the man I love.

We walk out the restaurant where the paparazzi snap a million pictures but they don't touch us because Austin has about 6 bodyguard's surrounding us to make sure we don't get hurt. He opens the door for me politely letting me in before he gets in as well as the driver pulls off.

"That was so nice. This was one of the best days of my life and it's all because of you. Thank you." I say sweetly before kissing him softly as he leans in more too letting our lips collide nicely.

We pull away softly while still in close proximity looking into each other's eyes. "I love you." He says putting a smile on my face. "I love you too." I say pecking him one more time before leaning back in my seat as we hold hands. "I have one more place to go before my party starts so do you mind dropping me off at my place?" I ask sweetly. "Of course." He said telling the driver my address. About an half an hour later of laying my head on Austin's shoulder, we arrive at my place.

Also, if anyone's wondering, the driver can't see us. We're in a limo. He opens the door for me and holds my hand helping me out. I can't kiss him because now we are out the car in the open. "Thank you so much for today. I had a lot of fun." I say as he looks at me as if he wants to kiss me again and resists it. "No problem, beautiful." He says with a beautiful gleam in his eyes. "I'll see you tonight at your party." He says as I nod while he kisses me on my hand before watching me carefully head into my condo.

After entering my condo, I change into comfortable clothes before meeting Pat at the building to help get the girls baby back. I get out my car where Pat is standing outside a nasty apartment playing loud music and obvious weed is being smoked.

"Hey." I say walking up to him coughing a little from the smoke. "Hey." He said getting something out his back pack. "These are the two ear pieces Chase and Liz are using back at ADA to communicate with us. They have 911 on speed dial just in case it gets out of hand or the plan doesn't go as planned." He told me as I nod my head putting them both in my ear.

"Do you have it on you?" He asked me as I nodded my head. Pat is referring to my gun. Don't worry. I am licensed to have one and what we're stepping into, you never know.

I look at him and he nods his head ready to go. We walk up to the house door which is already open and we walk right in. There is a group of people in the living people who are obviously high and others who are just horny and disgusting.

They turn and look at us as if we're crazy and I'm pretty sure we are at the moment, but like I said a million times before, mama didn't raise no bitch. "What the hell?" A very rough man said pissed off standing up as Pat widened his eyes a little as I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, sir." I said shocking a few people. "I'm a woman!" The man said as I widened my eyes shaking my head. "Wow..." I say laughing a bit as Pat stares at me amazed at my fearlessness. "You defiantly fooled me." I say giggling walking further in looking through drawers and tables and about 20 people stand up as I look at them.

"Who the fuck is she? And who the hell does she think she is?!" A woman with red hair says who looks about 40 but really is 20, but the drugs really messed her up. "I'm Ally Dawson, nice to meet you." I said going over to her and shaking her hand even though she didn't do it back and instead looked at me like I was psycho. "Okay, guys- I mean girl.." I said pointing to the manly woman and she growls like a dog. "I need your help. You think you could help us?" I say pointing between me and Pat who already looked scared shitless.

"Why the hell would we help you assholes? You just walked into our house like you know us. You don't know anything about us." A man said pulling out a gun making Pat come over to me trying to put me behind him as I move him out my way. "Oh, but I do know you. I know a lot about you. I know you're Chris Martin. A drug dealer since you were 12 years old because your older brother got you into it." I said as he looked at me in fear and shock. "And you, Alyssa Stark 22 year old prostitute who was molested by her father in her teenage years." I said as she got pissed pulling out a knife.

"How do you know that bitch?!" She screamed pointing it at me as I laughed pulling out my gun and facing it towards her. "I'll tell you...bitch." I say with a smile causing her to be shocked and everyone else that I had a gun and my fearlessness. "I know every single thing about every person in this room but fortunately I only care about one." I say turning to a brunette older woman smoking a cigarette looking at me with hatred.

"Hello, Mildred." I say putting my gun down and walking towards her. "Yo, what the hell Cookie. You know this bitch?" A man said as Pat went up to him. "Watch your mouth." He said shocking me just a bit. He might be scared of most things but one thing he doesn't tolerate is someone insulting or bothering me or Liz.

"No, I don't know this chick but she looks boogie, so I could fucking care less." She said spitting on my shoe causing a little gasp from me before shaking my head with a smile. Pat hands me a napkin so I can wipe it off. "Now, Mildred. That is just plain rude. Weren't you taught that's not how you treat guest?" I ask smartly as she stood up pissed off taking out her cigarette. "You ain't no guest, you'll never be. Why don't you run back to your Beverly Hills life before I take everything you have on you. Probably cost thousands of dollars right boys?" She asked her people as they said yeah chiming in looking me up and down.

"Als, what is going on? We tried to keep quiet for a while, but we need to know. Is it getting out of hand?" Liz asked in my ear piece. I just say mmm so she could hear that because I can't completely respond. "Where's your daughter?" I ask as she gets a serious face. "Oh, that's why your here. You're the popo?" She said referring to the police. "Nope, but I'm here because you took her daughter." I said as she stepped closer to me.

"No, I didn't take her daughter. I took my baby. The baby is mine now." She said as I make a confused face. "Do you seriously think you have the right to take someone else's baby and call it yours?" I ask folding my arms. "Yeah, when the mom is 16 and a slut. I think so." She said smartly nodding her head. "Coming from a 40 year old mother on drugs specifically cocaine and heroin including a nonstop smoker." I say as her face expression drops again as she gets extremely close. "You listen here bitch. You're not gonna come in here and think your just gonna take my baby away from me." She said as if I found her intimidating. "Really? Because that's exactly what I'm doing." I say tilting my head a little as she backs up.

"I want her dead. Kill her." She said sitting back down and putting the cigarette back in her mouth as a man faces me. "Anything for you Cookie." He said pulling out a gun and as soon as he shoots Pat pushes me out the way as we fall to the ground together. "Oh my god, Ally was that a gun shot?! Are you both okay?!" Liz screamed. "What the hell is going on?!" Chase yelled worried as well. "Pat, are you okay?" I say as he nods as we both stand up. "Why are you just standing there. Get them!" She says as about 15 people start coming towards us as we run through the house. I shoot 5 people in the leg and 5 in the arm.

Pat and I finally find a room and close the door as the 5 remaining try to bust through. "Ally, what the hell are we going to do?" He asked as I hold my head thinking. "Als, look!" He said turning around as we look at a baby girl standing up in her crib. I smile because we found her and if only we had a way to get out of here.

Suddenly, the people started shooting the door so they could get in. "Okay, Liz I need you and Chase to bring a 30 foot ladder and come around the back." I told them. "Where are we suppose to get a 30 foot ladder?" Liz asked panic and confused. "I have one. We'll be on our way." Chase said turning the mic off. Pat goes over to the baby girl and picks her up as she starts to cry from all the noise.

"Pat, hide in the closet." I said as he looked at me crazy. "I can't leave you out here with these crazy people." He told me. "I'll be fine. A black belt in karate remember?" I say trying to bring some light to the situation. "Ally..-" "Pat...I'm not worried about me right now. That baby needs to be safe so please go in there until Chase and Liz get here and cover her ears with something so they won't get damaged." I tell him as he sighs going into the closet.

I sigh and sit by the window until they bust the door open and 3 women and 2 men look pissed and angry walking in. I sit up and shrug my shoulders. "Well...what are you waiting for?" I say as one man screams coming towards pushing me into the wall right before I knee him in his balls making him fall to his knees and I punch him about 3 to 4 times until he goes down because he was a big guy.

"Anybody else?" I say as two blonde twins attack me to the floor, they pull, scratch and fight until I knock one of them in the head with one of the babies steal toys temporarily hurting her as I flip the other twin over punching her repeatedly in the face until the last man left grabs me off of her throwing me across the room. All three of us girls struggle to get up as the other woman and man just watch. As soon as I get up and they run towards me, I kick one of them in the jaw super hard knocking them out and I grab the other one by the hair hitting her face against the wall which made her ultimately fall on top of her sister.

I fall down on the floor out of breath staring at the last two people in the room. The man and woman who stare at me like they want to kill me, and I'm sure they do. I spit out some blood before standing up against the wall again waiting. The girl pulls out a knife and growls coming towards me so I pull out my gun and shoot her in the stomach. "No!" The man screamed going towards the girl on the floor. The girl coughed up some blood before slowing closing her eyes from dying.

He comes up to me and puts his hands around my neck chocking me. "You killed my sister you stupid bitch." He said as I could feel the life being sucked out of me. All of sudden, I hear a horn coming from outside the window. "Pat!" I screamed and he bust the closet door open and tries to come over to me. "No!" I scream at him. "Take the baby and go!" He said as he got tears in his eyes. "Ally, I can't leave you here." He said as the guy started chocking me tighter. " _Now._ " I say as he hesitates before going down the ladder with the baby and even though I'm probably going to die, I'm happy I did all I could.

I start to close my eyes from lack of oxygen and all of sudden, I hear a crash and I open my eyes a little from Pat standing over a passed out guy with a lamp in his hand. "Come here." He said picking me up and helping me down the ladder where I see Liz holding the baby and the police showed up to the scene carrying out bodies and the teen girl's mom yelling at me. "I'm gonna get you bitch. I will get you, you stupid whore!" She screamed being taking away in cuffs. "Oh, Als are you okay?" Chase asked touching my face while Pat continues to hold me in his arms. I sighed heavy before passing out.

When I wake up, I wake up on a sofa in ADA. I get up slowly before walking out the room a little dizzy. "Wait...what day is it?" I ask as Liz, Chase and Pat come over to me. "The same day, sweetie. We were gonna take you to the hospital but we didn't want to risk you getting in trouble. What we did, was kinda illegal." She said as I giggled a little rubbing my soar neck. "Where's the baby?" I asked panicked a little. "Don't worry, Ally. She's with the mother. She came here a while ago and she's staying with her grandmother who has a very stable job and extra bedrooms." She told me as I nod satisfied.

"You should have seen her Als. She was so happy to see her baby and she even cried for you. She thinks your her guardian angel and she wanted to say thank you because what you went through helping her." Pat explained as I smiled. "I'm just glad we helped her." I said as they all nodded. "And...she paid us 5 grand." Liz said as I widened my eyes. "But we only charged 1." I said in utter disbelief. "Yeah, we know. We rejected but her grandmother was very persistent. They were really thankful." Chase said helping me sit down before getting me some water.

"Wait, what time is it?" I ask looking at the clock that I can't really read at the time. "8:30." Pat answered as my eyes widened standing up. "My party. I'm late to my own party." They said holding me back. "Do you really that's a good idea, Als?" Liz asked me. "What are you talking about? I'm fine." I say walking away. "You may feel that way now but what about later?" She said folding her arms.

"I have no bruises except for the one around my neck and I'll cover that with a choker necklace." I explained as they all sighed. "Ally, you just got done fighting an army of men and women. Your body is exhausted." Pat said as I got my jacket. "Maybe, but my parents are in town and my friends who I haven't seen in a long time are coming and let's not forget all of _you_ planned this." I said reminding them as they sighed. "Fine. Don't say we didn't warn you." Liz said as we all leave together before I change in the backseat before arriving at my condo where the party was being held.

I open my door to a full living room and girls crowded around President Moon mesmerized that he was there. How the hell did all these people get in my house? Dez and Holly comes over to me hugging me. "Look at that. The birthday girl is late to her own birthday party." Dez said making me smile hitting his shoulder. "Shut it, Dez. It's nice to see you." I say hugging him before hugging Holly as well. "I hope you don't mind Als, I let these people in because they were all waiting outside the door bored to death and I knew you could trust me so.." He explained as I nod my head. "Yeah, it's fine. Thanks Dez." I said before turning around to Chase, Liz and Pat.

"Oh, this is actually a perfect time to properly introduce all of you. Dez and Holly, these are my friends and co lawyers Chase, Liz and Pat and this is my White House co workers Dez and Holly." I introduce them as they all shake hands. Dez has been to ADA but hasn't anyone officially except for Pat because he's my fake boyfriend. "Okay everyone!" Dez yelled getting everyone's attention including the President. "Look, who's here. The birthday girl." He said as they all cheered and squealed coming over to me.

I talk to a lot of my old friends and hug them from not seeing them in so long and I look up and make eye contact with the President who smiles at me in a breathtaking way. When they play the music louder, everyone starts dancing. I look around and see Holly and Liz talking and laughing about something which makes me smile. I love when my friends get along.

My parents come over to me. "Oh, Ally sweetie, you look so beautiful." My mom says hugging me as I smile before we pull away and taking all of this in. "I still can't believe you're both here. I'm so happy you're here." I say as my dad rubs my face. "We're so proud of you baby girl." He said before coughing again. "I'll be back. I'm gonna get some water." He said walking away as I throw my hands softly in the air.

"Mom, what is going with daddy?" I ask worried. She sighed not saying anything. "Mom...I already don't see you two enough and now your gonna keep secrets?" I said as she shook her head holding my hands. "It's not a secret honey it's just...your father, he's sick. He's been to the hospital and they can't seem to figure out what it is but it's something and he's just been very in denial about it." She explained to me as my heart drops.

"Oh my god, is he gonna be okay?" I said covering my mouth. "Don't worry honey. Doctors say it's not that serious if they don't have a diagnoses yet."She said calming my nerves. "Okay, mom." I say as she kisses my forehead. "I'm gonna see how he's doing." She said as I nod my head walking into my bedroom. I look in the mirror and lift my choker checking on my bruise which is still very visible before putting it back down.

Soon after, President Moon walks in and closes the door. "Okay, how did you get in here without anyone seeing you?" I ask amazed at his skills. "Let's just say I learned a few things about sneaking around with you the past year." He said coming over to me and kissing me softly as I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him in closer. He deepens the kiss and picks me up bringing me to my bed and pulling me down.

We continue to kiss until he pulls away slightly and looks at me hesistating. "I'm sorry...I-I can't." He said pulling away and sitting up putting his head in his hands confusing me. "What? What is happening right now?" I say standing up getting a little upset as he stands up to holding my hand. "I have to tell you something. I didn't want to tell you today because it's your birthday but I don't want to make you feel like I'm lying or rejecting you." He said worrying me.

"Austin." I say holding his face softly. "You can tell me anything." I said sincerely as he looks in my eyes and slowly nods his head. He grabs my hand and gently kisses it before holding it and sighing. "When I went back to Mel and decided to work things out with her, I slept with her. Multiple times and I'm so sorry for disrespecting you and not telling you. I was really ashamed for what I did and it should have never happened at all. I was always thinking of you if I'm being honest and it meant nothing at all-"

"Austin!" I said cutting him off from talking himself to death. "I'm not mad." I said truthfully as he looked confused. "You...aren't?" He asked confused as I shook my head. "How can I be mad at you for sleeping with your own wife? Especially when you were trying to work things outs. I mean what was I suppose to expect you two, to do? Shake hands?" I say laughing a bit as he doesn't, still not understanding. "I know you were trying to make the marriage work and for that, I'm not mad. I promise I'm not." I say as he sighs finally believing me and kissing my forehead.

" _But_... I think since we did just get back together yesterday and I'm finding this out today, I don't think I want to have sex for a while. Just a while." I tell him honestly as he nods his head. "Of course, no problem." He said sitting down on my bed and bringing me on his lap. "You look very beautiful by the way." He says holding me tightly around my waist as I smile leaning my face towards his making him smile too. "Today has been so much and problematic but...being with you takes away all my fears." I say lowly leaning onto his shoulders. "It scares me." He says randomly as I look back up to him as he is already staring into my eyes. "How in love I am with you. I don't think I can live without you, Ally. My whole life has been amazing but I always felt like something or someone was missing and it was you the whole time. Where did you come from, Ally Dawson?" He asked me as tears filled my eyes. "I know what you mean. I've had a great life too but being loved by you is a gift...because you are the most _amazing_ person I have ever met Austin Moon." I say as he looks at me with unconditional love.

"I love you." We both say simultaneously before laughing a little not expecting to say it at the same time. We lean our foreheads against each other's taking in everything we have with each other. I took a lot of hits today...LITERALLY. But still...best birthday ever.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) What did think of all the things Austin did for Ally's birthday?**

 **2.) What do you think about Pat and Ally's intense case?**

 **3.) Thoughts on Ally's dad?**

 **4.) What did you think of Austin & Ally's ending conversation?**

 **5.) How did you like a chapter without Mel? LMAO she'll be back for the next one haha**


	22. Feelings & Fights

Austin's POV

Yesterday, Ally's birthday went really well. Meeting so many of her old friends gave me a lot of insight on the Ally they grew up with and the woman I've come to love.

I walk into the Oval Office with a clear conscience of telling Ally what was on my mind yesterday and I couldn't be happier that she wasn't upset with me and we decided to take our time being _that_ physical again.

When I put some papers down on my desk, I see my office door bust open with Mel holding onto Ally tightly and angrily before slamming the door shut behind them. "Get your hands off of me!" Ally said yanking away from her fixing her hair and short dress.

"I see your back from your weekend trip early, Melanie." I say with a sigh walking over to them. "Why would you put your hands on Ally like that? I told you how I feel about treating my employees like shit. Do we really need another discussion?" I ask frustrated.

She looked at me coldly before laughing seriously. "That's just it, Austin. She's not just your employee right? Wouldn't you call her your girlfriend?" She said as we make a fake confused face before she pulls out a magazine cover with the both of us on it smiling walking out the restaurant we went to yesterday side by side.

Ally widens her eyes and snatches the magazine out of Mel's hands observing it. "President Moon and DC lawyer Ally Dawson secret date night?" Ally said reading the title out loud. "Oh, that's not it!" Mel said snatching it back and opening it up to a certain page. "Austin Moon and Ally Dawson have seemed to grow closer after dancing together at one of the President's balls last year. Sources say that the two are always with each other in their spare time and make days to spend time alone. Word on the street, is that Melanie Moon has become very uncomfortable with their new closeness." Mel finished reading as we looked at each other scared to death.

Ally walks back and forth with her hand in her hair. "This is not good..." She said lowly causing me to go over to her and try to calm her. "I'll fix this. I'll have Holly write up another article and make this go away. I won't let it ruin you. I promise." I say looking into her eyes as she has nothing but fear in hers. "Okay." She says lowly before going towards the door before Mel screams. "Wait!" She yells causing Ally to jump turning around and causing me to face her.

"Do you both honestly believe that I would just let this go? Ha! You must be crazy." She said shaking her head at the both of us before walking over to me. "Why the hell were you out with this skank?!" She screamed at me. "Don't call her that." I warned. "Oh, I'm sorry Austin. Would you prefer slut, whore, hoe?" She said making me angrier as Ally came between us.

"It was my birthday. He took me out for my birthday." Ally admitted as Mel looked at her completely crazy. "I don't care if it was your funeral. Why the fuck are you taking your employee out, especially one you had an affair with?!" She yelled probably causing deaf problems in the future.

I sigh and look in between both Ally and Mel and realize it's time to tell the truth. "I took her out because... it was a date." I said honestly as Mel widens her eyes at my straightforwardness.

She looks at me with hatred and as I think she's about to yell at me, she quickly turns around and slaps Ally across the face really hard. Ally gasp before bringing her face back up and then I see red all in Ally's face and now I know she's not holding back this time.

All of sudden, Ally punches Melanie in the face knocking her down and she gets on top of her continuing to hit her. My eyes widen from the shock as I watch frozen in place at what's happening.

My eyes watch as Mel pushes Ally off and gets a stapler from my desk and is about to bang it in Ally's head when I break out my trance and stop her by grabbing her wrist and pulling her up.

Ally stands up as well fixing herself and Mel goes to attack her again but I hold her back. Ally walks up to her as I hold onto Mel and looks her coldly in the eyes. "Touch me one more time and I promise...I won't stop." Ally threatens as I feel Mel get nervous but she rolls her eyes playing it off.

"I'll touch you whenever I want to, you slutty bitch." She said as Ally just looked at her and sighed backing away signaling that I could let Melanie go because she won't do anything.

I let Mel go who turn around and slaps me as well. "You asshole! How dare you disrespect me in front of the world like that!" She yelled as I walked away pissed off ignoring her as she followed me to my desk.

"So, what is this huh? Are you two sleeping around again? Huh? Oh, I bet you couldn't wait to get back in her pants after one little thing went wrong in our marriage." She said making me look back up at her. "That is not the reason I'm with her." I said causing her to widen her eyes a bit. "With her? With...her?!" She said raising her mouth before picking up my empty glass and slamming it on the door.

"Mel!" I yelled as she faced me. "Oh, now I'm your Mel? It takes me to be a bitch to be your Mel again?" She said smartly as Ally scoffed. "You're always a bitch." Ally said causing Mel to come over to her and get in her face.

"I...am going to ruin you. No, no. I...am going to destroy you." She said staring Ally in the eyes but what shocks me is the non fear in Ally's eyes as she hears this.

Ally laughs a little and takes a seat down crossing her legs. "Please explain how you plan to do that?" She asked confidently causing Mel to scoff at her actions. "I'm going to tell the world what you two are doing. Nothing is stopping me anymore. I'm going to confess to the world your whole affair with my husband and they will destroy him as well. I'll be the angel who was betrayed who in time will forgive him because of my undying love for our marriage." She said explaining her whole story.

"You won't do that." Ally says shaking her head as Mel laughs sitting down across from Ally. "And what makes you think I won't whore?" She questioned folding her arms. "Because if you do, I'm gonna tell the world about your journal and how you talk about how hard it is resisting your bodyguard Chris." She said causing me to widen my eyes along with Mel. Mel stands up with panic and anger. "How the hell do you know about my journal?! Austin, you brought this bitch in our room?!" She said facing me as I become clueless. "You have a journal about your bodyguard Mel?" I asked not realizing how serious it was. "I didn't realize how serious your feelings were for him." I say as she scoffs. "I don't have feelings for him!" She says in denial with her own words.

I sigh. "It's okay. I'm not mad. I'm happy for you." I say genuinely as she looks at me in utter disbelief. "You're happy for me? Are you kidding me! I am not with that man and I'll never will be. He is a bodyguard which is beyond beneath me." She said as Ally shook her head hearing Melanie's cruel words. "Because it's always success over happiness right?" Ally said as Mel looked at her in shock and I guess only they would know what that means because I have no idea. "Yeah. Something like that." Mel said staring irritated at Ally. "Melanie, you say anything about what's going on between me and Austin and I will tell. Believe me. I will even show them it because I took a picture and I'm pretty sure it won't take that much convincing since the world knows your handwriting because you're the First Lady and you sign for a _lot_ of things." Ally said not giving up making me smile a little at her intelligence.

I walk over to Mel and make her face me. "You did this to yourself, Mel. I told you to not get your hopes up for this marriage because I am done. I meant that. There is no going back from here." I said as she looked at me heartbroken but more angry than anything.

She gently touches my face before lifting my hand and looking at it. "You still wear your ring, which tells me that deep down you still haven't given up, neither will I." She said looking me deep in my eyes and I could tell there was no stopping her.

She then walks back over to Ally who has nothing but a blank face. "You might have won for now but it's not over. It's never over. You are still my husband Austin. Never forget that." She said with one last glance at me before walking out.

After a few seconds, Ally turns to me in disbelief before a smile breaks out onto her face. "Oh my god, we won!" She said running over to me and jumping in my arms as a smile spreads across my face as well holding her tightly. "We did." I say sighing and taking all of her in. She pulls back some and stares into my eyes with pure happiness. "I love you baby." She says so softly that it makes me fall in love with her all over again. "I love you more." I reply back as we both lean and kiss with no hesitation.

We pull away after a few seconds and Ally smiles at me before sighing. "I'm almost ready. Just a little more time." She said as I get confused until I realize what she's talking about. "Don't worry about that. Take all the time in the world." I said as she smiles thankful kissing my cheek. "Okay, well I have to get back to work. Holly and I have to fix that article before it gets more out of hand." She said as I nod my head understanding. "Me too. A lot of meetings today, but I have an hour free at 8. I know you'll be home by then but maybe you can swing by and spend it with me?" I asked hopeful. "I wouldn't want nothing more." She said with a smile before kissing me quickly on the lips before walking out. I realize there is still a smile on my face before snapping out of it and going back to work.

Ally's POV

I walk into my office when Holly is frantically picking up calls. "No ma'am, it's not true. Now stop calling here because I'm not picking up anymore!" She yelled slamming the phone down.

She sighs rubbing her fingers through her hair before returning to her desk going through papers. "Hey...stressed huh?" I asked as she looked at me like 'really?'. "Okay, Hols. How about you let me do this one? This article is my problem because it's my mess to clean. Take a break." I said as she shook her head. "I can't Als. This is not like the other article about you two. It's much bigger and it's gonna take multiple hands to take this away." She said leaning down getting even more stressed. "I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't think it would cause this much distraction." I said honestly about the dinner thing.

She looks at me strange. "Why are you sorry? Because the President treated you to a birthday dinner? That's not your fault Als. It's everyone else who wants to see it more than that." She said as I nod feeling guilty from hiding my biggest secret from her.

She then turned to me. "I really hope you don't think it's your fault, Als. The President has taken a lot of his employees out to celebrate there birthdays including me because that's the kind of good man he is. Well, maybe not to a fancy restaurant and private outing like he did for you but still. You get what I'm saying." She said as I nod my head.

Maybe I should tell her. It's Holly. Who would she tell? I know I've only known her for a year but she has proven to be an amazing friend and person. "I'm so sorry that this is the second time you have to go through this. I'm so sick of the media trying to make you look bad accusing you of having an affair with the President just because they want you to. How could they think so low of you. How could they possibly believe that Ally Dawson, famous DC lawyer could try and ruin a marriage? Can you believe how delusional some people are?" She said causing me to realize there is no way I could tell her. Probably never. I was wrong. Maybe she couldn't handle it. Maybe she would end our friendship. I don't know if I could handle that. "No, I can't believe it. It's sad." I said gulping a little facing my desk after.

Honestly, the saddest part is that I felt comfortable and confident enough to tell Holly the truth when I've come to realize I can't. I just can't.

Austin's POV

The day goes on as I do more and more meetings and I've come to an agreement to visit England in two weeks to meet the Queen of England again. She asked for a secret agreement to not bring Melanie because she didn't like her. I have to bring both Holly and Ally along because of the articles so it should be kinda fun besides the business part.

I walk down the hallway when Dez is about to pass me when he stops me. "Austin, hey." He said as I smile just from seeing my best friend. "Hey buddy. How you doing?" I ask him as he walks with me. "I'm great, but I wanted to ask you something about that party you're throwing in the White House garden in a month." He said as I make a confused face. "Okay..." I said as he whispered something in my ear causing me to widen my eyes with a smile. "Oh, yeah defiantly. No problem." I replied patting his back. "Thanks, man." He says as he smiles walking away.

Ally's POV

It has been a long day working on this article piece and it doesn't help that every time I had to leave the room to use the bathroom, even fellow employees looked at me strangely and suspiciously.

I sigh and collect all of my things together before popping a red lollipop in my mouth to calm me from this stress. "Holly, I can't believe we did that in only 4 hours." I said in still disbelief at how fast we worked. "I know. We really are troopers. We deserve a raise." She said making me laugh. "You're telling me. We'll print it out tomorrow and release it Monday morning." I say as she nods her head agreeing as we leave the office locking up before heading to the elevator to go down.

"So, where are you headed?" I ask just curious. "Life Magazine." She said calmly. "But I thought this was your day off from there today." I said confused. "It is. But Helen told me to come because she had something important to tell me. I really hope I'm not being fired." She said worried. "Oh, Hols I hope not. If you are then she's just a waste of time to not see the pure and true talent I see everyday." I said as she smiled and hugged me. "Thanks Als. I appreciate it." She said before pulling away as we get out the elevator and head out the main doors.

"So, where are you headed?" She asked as we headed to the parking lot. "ADA. Not really working but once a week we like to get together and put together cases we wanna do in the next week." I explain as she nods her head.

I think about something before coming to a conclusion. "I thought you should know that Pat and I broke up." I said randomly as she looked at me with widened eyes. "Wait, what?!" She said completely stopping in her tracks facing me.

I turn and sigh. "Yeah...we decided that we were just better off as friends. No hard feelings." I said not wanting to make up a frantic break up causing more drama. "Why? You guys were so cute!" She said stomping like a child sadly causing me to giggle a little. "I know but I guess not everything's meant to last forever." I said as she wrapped her arm around mine leaning her head on my shoulder as we continued to walk to our cars.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Als. I'm the one who basically forced you into a relationship with someone when you probably weren't ready." She said learning the lesson I wanted her to learn in the first place. "Why does love suck?" She said as I smiled. "Not always." I said thinking about Austin. "You're right. Dez is great." She said before gasping. "Oh my god, Ally. I'm so sorry. That was so insensitive after what you just told me." She said apologizing over and over again.

I laugh and hold her hands from going frantic. "It's okay, Hols. I'm fine, honestly. Pat and I are still amazing friends and it's not even awkward." I tell her as she nods her head slowly. "Okay...well I'll see you Monday Als." She said hugging me one last time before getting in the car as I get in mine.

I told her that me and Pat broke up because I thought it was the least I could do since I couldn't tell her the truth about my affair. I didn't wanna lie about two things and now since I 'dated' someone in her mind she won't bother me about it anymore so it's a win/lose situation.

I head to ADA where paparazzi are covered around the whole building. I sigh and head inside when they try to talk to me. When I get inside I see a smiling Liz, Pat and Chase in the main lounge.

Chase and Pat are sitting in chairs facing the TV when Liz is standing looking at it. "Okay, everyone's gonna act normal as if there aren't a dozen paparazzi outside our building?" I ask taking off my coat. "We've seen the magazine about you and the President and they aren't out there for you." Chase said as I get confused. "Then who are they out there for?" I asked folding my arms not believing them. "Shhh, it's coming on." Pat said as they all faced the TV causing me to as well.

A reporter soon comes on the TV. "Hello, my name is Miranda Powell and tonight's news is probably the biggest of the year. The man who tried to assassinate the President earlier this year has been caught." She said as my eyes widen and I look at them as they continue to stare at the screen.

I turn back to it as well to hear the rest. "Behind this capture were two very known D.C. Lawyers Chase Young and Patrick James that work at ADA also known as Ally Dawson & Associates. These two were defiantly not associates tonight and I bet they are out celebrating with a victory as big as this. In 5 minutes we will be letting the info of who this horrible culprit is who tried to take our leader away from us." She said as I picked up the remote and turned off the TV.

They turned around and faced me and Liz felt awkward because of the whole situation. "Okay Ally, we know what you're thinking. You told us specifically not to do the case..." Chase started out standing up. "I did." I repeated as they both sighed. " _But_... we were this close Ally and we couldn't stop no matter how many times you wanted us too. Isn't that what you taught us? When you put your mind to something, never quit it if you believe in it?" Pat said making me shake my head.

"Using my own words against me. That is just messed up." I say as he smirks a little shrugging his shoulders. "So, what's the punishment for this one. No pay for the next case?" Chase asks as I stare at the both of them. "Worse. Affection." I say going over to them and hugging them both tightly as they get confused but hug me as well.

I pull away and hold their faces. "I'm so sorry for discouraging you two but I care about your safety so much. I'm so proud of you two and I don't want you to think otherwise." I said honestly as they smile satisfied.

"Really? Because that really hurt us when you told us to let it go, Als. We really want to make you proud." Chase said and that's the most emotion he's ever expressed to me. "Of course. I'm sorry you felt that way. I love you both so much that I forget about your amazing skills and how great you are at your jobs. Congratulations." I said as they hug me one more time.

Liz squeals and tilts her head. "Awe, this is so cute. Camera moment." She said taking a pic on her phone. "So, who was the assassin?" I asked beyond curious. "Oh, you wouldn't believe us if we told you." Pat said as I widened my eyes even more interested. "Okay, now you have to tell me." I say as Liz comes between us. "How about you let the reporter tell you." She said turning the TV back on as the reporter pops back up on the screen.

She smiles at the camera before talking. "Hello, we are back here at channel 3 and again I am Miranda Powell and as I promised before we are delivering details about the man behind the shooting of President Moon. His name is Dylan Leonard Moon. Yes, you heard right. He is the younger cousin of President Austin Moon and is now being held in custody. His trial will begin in 2 weeks and it'll go from there. It's probably a sad place in the White House right now. I can't imagine how the President is holding up. I guess family doesn't mean everything. I'm Miranda Powell and this is Channel 3 news coming at you live." She finished as I turned off the TV once again.

I look at them as they quietly nod their heads. "Seriously? The President's cousin?" I ask sitting down with a sad plump. "Yep. Trust us when we found out, it was shocking too but the dude is psycho." Chase said as I shook my head still in disbelief.

"I feel bad because I know he already has enough on his plate with that fake affair stuff." Pat said referring to the magazine as both Liz and I get uncomfortable. "Um...yeah. I'm sure he is." I reply with nothing else to say.

Pat comes to sit in front of me and place a hand on my knee in a friendly way. "How are you by the way? Has it affected you? Has it gotten out of control?" He asked worried. "It's defiantly gotten out of control. What can I say? We have a really nice President and people like to blow things out of proportion." I said feeling bad lying to two of my best friends but knowing I have to cover my ass.

I have to remember. The less people that know, the better. "I'm sorry Als. You don't deserve the shit they say about you." Chase said kissing my forehead before going to the bathroom. "Maybe we can all hang out tomorrow? You know, it's our day off from work and we can forget about the world for a day." Pat insisted as Liz and I smile.

"I have to work in the morning at the White House but I'm completely free after. What about you Liz?" I ask turning to her. "I have a date with Netflix but after that I'm free." She said making us both laugh at her silliness.

I stand up and stretch. "Did you guys already finish packing up the cases for next week?" I ask referencing to the neatly packed files. "Yup, so we're all free to go." She said as I nod my head relieved because I am really tired but I told Austin I would swing by for a while because he wanted me too.

After we all lock up ADA and get in our cars to head home, I head to the White House and swipe in. I make my way onto the elevator and press the floor of both offices.

When the elevator door opens, I get out and only a couple of people are left in the building for night shift. I head towards the Oval Office.

I softly knock on the door before opening it to see Austin with a drink in his hand. "Hey baby." I say lowly as he looks at me with a smile on his face even though I could tell he heard the news because I saw gloom in his eyes.

He walked over to me and placed a hand on my face. "Hello, beautiful." He says with a smile that could take away any world disaster. "Hi, handsome." I reply back sweetly as he takes my hand leading me to the sofa where we sit next to each other.

He wraps his arms around me tightly and I lean my head on his shoulder. "How are you doing, love?" I ask as he sighs and I feel his chest go up and hear his heartbeat. "If you are referring to finding out my cousin basically tried to kill me? Not too well." He said as I looked down feeling really badly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come off rude to you. It's just really upsetting, confusing and infuriating. I don't know what to make of it." He explained. "Don't apologize. I know what you meant. It's hard to take it in." I said as he nodded his head.

I grabbed his hand softly and looked into his eyes. "And I want you to know, I'll always be here for you." I say as he smiles leaning down and kissing me. I kiss him back making sure to move my lips passionately against his. I slowly pull away running my hands through his hair.

"That girl is a star baby." He sang as my eyes light up giggling to our favorite song.

"That boy is a dreamer baby." I sang back at him as he smiles too.

"The stars align and we're nothing but beautiful light in the sky." We sang letting our voices blend well together.

"Because darling even if the world is done...our love will always be brighter than the sun." We sang the last lines leaning our faces against each other's with the happiest smiles in the world.

P.S IT'S NOT ACTUALLY A SONG, I JUST PUT LYRICS THAT SEEMED NICE, LMAO

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) What did you think about Mel finding out about Austin & Ally messing around again?**

 **2.) What did you think about Ally using Mel's feelings for Chris over her so she won't snitch to the world of their affair?**

 **3.) How did you feel finding out the person who tried to assassinate President Moon was his cousin? Family be tripping.**

 **4.) 3 Fav** **Parts?**


	23. Parents & Power

Ally's POV

"Hey you." President Moon says surprising me by grabbing me harshly into the room and putting me against the Oval Office wall. I look at him and he looks very sexy and I softly bite my lip. "Hey." I say before we both lean in to kiss losing ourselves in each other. While still deep in the kiss, Austin decides to move his hand south into my skirt and I don't stop him. He finally gets into them and makes his way inside my panties which he slowly rubs causing me to whimper a little against his mouth. He stick two fingers inside me and I start to go insane. I moan and moan and moan over and over again because it feels so damn good. He pulls away from kissing my mouth and continues to my neck while I throw my head back in pleasure because I can't stand straight anymore. "Oh, Mr. President." I moan as he moves his fingers in and out faster and I feel myself about to cum which is not good because I can't have that in my underwear all day. As soon as I was gonna tell him to stop he suddenly yanks down my skirt and panties quickly and puts his mouth on me licking all my juices up causing me to moan louder than ever. Thank god, the Oval Office is sound proof. He soon comes back to my face after he's done and looks at me with lust. "You taste like strawberries and cream." He said licking more off his lips. "I hope so." I say with a smile before kissing him and we just sigh happy with content when a knock on the door appears. I lift my skirt back up while he answers the door.

Austin walks towards the door and opens it with a smile on his face at whoever is there. "I'm so glad you two could make it. Come on in." He said as I get confused until I see both Chase and Pat walk in.

"Um, what are you guys doing here?" I ask walking over to them more confused than ever. "Hey, Als. The President invited us." Pat said before kissing my cheek because I failed to remind him we were done with that.

President Moon looks a little uncomfortable with what he did but he knows that it was fake so he lets it go. "I found out they were the ones behind the capture of the potential killer and I wanted to thank them in person." He explained as I nod my head understanding.

President Moon pours liquor into three cups before coming back over to them. "Boys, have a drink please." He said giving them a glass each before drinking some of his. "Oh, I'm sorry Ally. I would offer you some but I know you hate the strong stuff." He said to me. "Yeah, I'm fine." I say with a smile shocked he remembered.

They proceeded to sit down and I felt it was best for me to leave because this was Pat and Chase moment and I don't want to ruin it by being there when I'm not really needed.

I walk out the room to be met with Melanie coming down the hall. She sees me and groans rolling her eyes. "Ugh, it's you." She says as I roll my eyes as well. "Yeah, it is." I say folding my arms. "You just came from my husband's office. Were you on your knees? Whore's usually are." She said causing me to lift my eyebrows. "Wow, no I wasn't. I was actually leaving because your husband at the moment is congratulating to of my co lawyers for finding out who tried to assassinate him a year ago. You would know that if you weren't so focused on being a desperate damsel in distress." I said as she scoffed. "If we weren't in the hallway, I would totally beat your skinny ass." She said with her fist up as I laughed. "Let's not dream now. How's your nose doing by the way?" I ask smartly because of the paper around because I punched it so much, bruising it. "Ugh! I hate you." She yelled not caring about anyone around anymore. "I know." I said blankly walking into my office and sighing.

Is this really gonna be an everyday thing? Am I always gonna have to worry about bumping into her and arguing with her because of the situation with her husband. What are you Ally, stupid? Of course you are. The woman is pissed, upset and sad. Why wouldn't she be? The woman who took away her husband works under the same roof as her and she has to see my face everyday. Maybe I should go easier on Melanie. I know she's a bitch but still...I can't help but feel bad.

I walk into my office where it's empty because Holly doesn't come back until Monday. I'm left with no one to talk too, all I can do is print out the magazine Holly and I worked ours on to clear my name.

Austin's POV

I take another sip of my drink before laughing again at something Chase says. "Wow, making the President laugh is an honor." He said putting his drink down as do I. "Meeting you two is all my pleasure. I understand that you are also my employee Ally coworker as well. She tells me amazing things about you and your other friend Liz all the time." I said as they raise their eyebrows.

"Really?" Pat asked as I nod my head. "Oh, yeah. She's always saying how she's got the best friends in the world and how lucky she is to work alongside all of you." I told them honestly remembering a lot of Ally and I private conversations. "That's Ally. Heart of gold." Pat said taking a sip as I nod agreeing.

I stand up and go get a box in one of my closets and go back to the guys. "Boys, I want to give you something." I said and they instantly both stood up as if I was God or something.

I laugh patting their shoulders. "Hey, relax." I say to both of them as they nod their heads and steady their breaths.

I open the box to medals. "I am giving you this gold medal Chase Young for outstanding bravery and leadership. I am giving you this gold medal Patrick James for outstanding bravery and leadership. You are now always champions in my eyes." I said placing each one on their necks as they smile and fist bump.

"Yeah! Now, this is the is the type of bling I'm talking about." Chase said causing us both to laugh. "It was really nice meeting you again Mr. President." Pat said shaking my hand as I shook it back. "You too Patrick." I said as Chase shook my hand as well. "A true honor." He said as I smiled. "Same to you. My bodyguards will assist you out and give you a ride home if you don't mind." I told them.

"Oh, I defiantly don't mind. Shotgun!" Chase yelled before leaving out as Patrick and I shook our heads. "Thanks again, Mr. President." He said as I nod my head watching him walk out.

Ally's POV

I walk out my room after an hour of working and see Chase run pass me really fast. Soon after Pat comes out and comes over to me. "Well, Chase and I are going. We're all still on for hanging out after you get off work right?" He asked as I nod my head with a smile remembering. "Of course." I say as he goes to leave.

"Pat, wait." I say causing him to turn around. "I forgot to tell you that our fake relationship is off. I told Holly we broke up yesterday. I just figured it went on long enough." I told him. "Oh, okay no problem. See you later, Als." He said patting my back before leaving.

I walk into the President's office and he looks up from his desk. "Hey, you." I say walking over to his desk as he takes off a pair of glasses with a smile. "Hey beautiful." He says as I lean down giving him a kiss.

"So, I never knew you wore glasses." I say folding my arms calmly. "That's because I put them away every time you came in here." He said as I got confused. "Why?" I ask curious. "Because they are geeky babe and I don't want to look like a geek in front of you." He said putting them in their case.

I make an upset face and go over to him making him stand up. "Don't ever be ashamed to wear that or anything else in front of me. I would never judge you especially about something that you need because it helps you. Do you understand?" I say sternly as he looks at me a little taken back.

He gently nods his head a little frightened as I let go of his shirt. "It's kinda hot when you get all angry and aggressive." He said causing me to playfully roll my eyes.

He wraps his arms around my waist leaning down and kisses me. I instantly kiss back while wrapping my arms around his neck. We collide our lips over and over and over again and I gently moan against his sweet soft mouth.

"Mr. President..." I moan as he starts to leave a trail of kisses down my neck. As he starts to go further we hear the clack of Melanie's heels come down the hallway.

We pull away from each other even though she already knows. There's no need to be even more cruel and shove it in her face.

She storms in slamming the door with a worried expression fixing her hair. "Oh my god, they're here. They're here." She said lowly under her breath as both the President and I get confused. "Mel, what are you talking about?" Austin asked going over to him as she was in her daze still talking to herself. "It's okay. Just say hi, you've said it before. They'll like you." She said and now I'm just irritated.

I go over to Melanie and shake her shoulders. "Melanie, what the hell are you talking about?" I yell and as soon as I do there is a knock on the door.

President Moon and I look at each other and he goes near as Mel fixes her hair and makeup some more before doing a fake pose. President Moon opens the door to an older woman and man and his eyes widen. "Mom? Dad?" He said and I widen my eyes too not expecting them.

Wait? This is what Melanie was so worked up on? Are you kidding me? It's just his parents who I'm sure she has seen multiple times. "Well, are you gonna just stand there looking stupid or are you gonna invite us in?" The man said as President Moon still shocked moved out the way. "Yeah, come on in." He said as they walked in looking around before catching their eye on Melanie.

The mom and dad fake smile and look at each other annoyed. "It's nice to...see you again Melanie." His mother said not sincerely. Wow, she's a tough cookie.

Melanie goes over to them with a huge smile. "You too Mr. and Mrs. Moon. Oh, and please call me Mel. We're family." She said overly laughing as they looked at her strange. "No thank you." The father answered as Melanie's smile slowly went away feeling awkward.

"So...mom and dad, what are you doing here?" President Moon asked trying to break some tension as they all four sat down. The parents on one side and Austin and Melanie across from them and Melanie holding onto dear life to him.

I shake my head at her actions but continue to listen to the conversation. "What, is it a crime to visit our own son?" His mom asked him as he fake laughed a little frustrated. "No, it's just that you never tried before." He said and they looked at him intensely and that's when you really felt the tension. "I mean come on. You both haven't reached out to me in 2 solid years and you expect me to welcome you back in open arms?" He said and they both sighed looking at each other. "I knew this was a mistake." His father said getting up as the mom got up trying to stop him. "No, no it wasn't. Son, we were wrong, we know that. It's just that it's been a lot of things we couldn't and didn't want to face as parents and we let that control being good ones." She said sincerely.

She waits for him to reply until she notices me standing by a lamp watching closely. "And who is this beautiful woman?" She asks still staring at me amazed for some reason.

President Moon and Melanie both turn around to me and both have complete opposite reactions. Melanie gasp so offended and puffs while Austin smiles at me with a bite of the lip.

His mother comes over to me and I stand up straighter and show her a smile for politeness. "Wow. You truly are a beauty." She said observing my face. "Thank you Mrs. Moon. I appreciate it." I said as she smiles. "And she's got wonderful manners too. Austin, package her up, I want to take her home." She joked causing me, Austin and his dad to laugh except Melanie who seemed more pissed than ever.

"That's very sweet of you. I'm Ally Dawson. One of the President's Editor in Chief." I said holding my hand out as she gladly shakes it causing his father to come over as well. "Editor in Chief? Oh, I love a young lady who can write. You do anything else?" He asked as I didn't want to really brag about my occupations but I can't ignore the man.

"Well, I'm a lawyer as well. I was one first actually." I admitted as they both widened their eyes. "Wait, you're _the_ DC lawyer Ally Dawson? Oh my god, I'm a fan. I'm always bragging to my husband of how you don't walk away until there's justice." His mom said as I sweetly hold my hand over my heart.

His dad turned around to Austin in astonishment. "Son, how did you get this lawyer to work here?" He asked in amazement. "It was all Dez. They were childhood friends and one of my employees needed extra help so I hired her, who is amazing at her job by the way." He said smiling at me as I blush looking down and Melanie rolls her eyes making a scoff sound that nobody notices but me.

"I bet she is. Listen, Ally. My husband and I were gonna invite our son to dinner later to catch up. Would you like to come?" She asked me sweetly as Melanie barged in between all of us with an attitude before smiling. "Um...what about me Mrs. Moon? You know...your son's wife?" She asked smiling widely hinting that she wanted to come.

"Actually, I can't make it anyway Mrs. Moon. I'm so sorry but I already promised my best friends that I would hang out with them and I would feel terrible if I had to cancel even if it was for the most awesome parents on the planet." I say making them smile.

"Well, okay sweetie. There is always next time." Mr. Moon said to me with a smile. "Yeah, and then we can spend all the time in the world together!

Ugh, she's so adorable!" Mrs. Moon said punching my cheeks and talking to me like a baby shocking both Austin and Melanie.

I laugh genuinely amused. "Okay, bye. Maybe I'll see you guys later." I say waving goodbye as they do as well.

Melanie's POV

I walk out the Oval Office when I'm proven I'm obviously not wanted. I hate his parents so much. Who do they think they are? Better than me? No way.

I storm down the hallway heading to my guest room where both my bodyguards Chris and Steve are. "Good morning Mrs. Moon." Steve says with a small smile. "Not really." I say getting my key out to go in my room. "Steve, could you do me a favorite and tell the chef in the kitchen to whip me up some vanilla ice cream. I'm feeling really stressed." I say as he nods his head. "Sure ma'am." He said walking away.

As soon as he turned the corner down the hallway, I grab Chris's hand and pull him in my guest room. He looks at me shocked and confused as I close the door. "Sorry, this must be confusing but I'm going through something right now and you are the only one I feel I can really talk to." I said honestly as he looked at me for a while before nodding his head listening.

I sigh before putting a strand of hair behind my ear. "My husband's parents are in town and they absolutely hate me. I try and try and try and nothing seems to work and it doesn't help that Austin and I are going through a rough patch." I explained to him as he remained quiet.

I make a confused face before walking a little closer. "Why aren't you saying anything?" I ask not understanding his silence. "Because you deserve better but you don't wanna hear it. I'm sorry but your husband... President Moon isn't the one for you. He's not in love with you and if we're being honest, you're not in love with him." He says rather bluntly taking me back leaving me speechless and shocked. "Look, I've been wanting to tell you for the past 3 years but I like you Mel. I always have." He admitted shocking me to the core not knowing he felt the same way. "What? You can't. I'm the First Lady." I said shaking my head walking back and forth trying to take his words out my mind. "I know but I don't care. I've always wanted you. Do you want me?" He asked as I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

He gently placed a hand on my face and I sigh conflicted looking into his eyes. "I've been waiting forever for this moment." He said softly as we both slowly lean in until there is a knock on the door pulling us back. "Hello, Mrs. Moon. I am back with your ice cream." I heard Steve say as Chris and I both sigh. "It doesn't matter what I want...unfortunately." I say lowly before going past him and opening the door.

"Thank you Steve." I say taking the ice cream from him as Chris leaves my room. "Thanks for helping me reach my lotion bottle Chris." I say so Steve won't be suspicious of him being in my room. "No problem ma'am." He said staying outside the room with Steve. I sigh going back inside and realize what could have happened if Steve didn't interrupt. That can never happen or come close to happening again.

Austin's POV

I watch as my parents both smile going through pictures of me when I was younger. "Did you two have to bring the memory book?" I ask giving them the 'really' look. "Yes, honey. You were such an adorable baby." She said looking through more. "Yeah, what happened son?" My dad said playfully punching me as I laugh. "Very funny." I said pouring him some scotch as well as myself.

"So, how have you been son? Really." He said wanting to me be honest as I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm fine. I mean after the first year of my presidency, I kinda lost my passion in leading this country and found myself very bored but after hiring Ally, this place is more alive than ever." I said causing a smile on their faces.

"That Ally girl is amazing. She's the type of woman you should have married." My mom says as my dad nods agreeing taking a sip of my drink. "Mom..." I say warning her to stop even though I agree with them, I have to at least act like a decent husband defending his wife.

"Sorry, but you know we don't like Melanie. She's just not someone we would trust in this family." My father said as I look at them. "Well, she is your family because she's my wife so your gonna have to get use to it." I say even though I plan on divorcing her a year from now.

They both sigh not wanting to hear what I say. "Fine, we'll stop. If you answer one thing first." My mom says causing me to make a confused expression. "Okay...?" I say waiting for what she had to ask me. "Are you happy with her?" She asks as the both of them waited for my answer and I grow speechless.

I've never been good at lying to my parents. "I... I-" and I am cut off by Ally walking in the room which brings an obvious smile to my parents faces.

"Ahh, the woman we were just talking about." My dad said as Ally raised her eyebrows in amusement. "You were discussing me Mr. President?" She asked smoothly with a little smirk walking over to me causing a smile on my face. "Well, technically it was my parents. After meeting you, they just can't get enough. But who can blame them right?" I ask as she blushes looking down.

"You guys are amazing. You flatter me way too much." She said turning to them. "Well, a woman such as intelligent, independent and hardworking as you deserve praise." My mom said bringing a smile to both of face. She named all my favorite qualities about Ally.

"Well, son we are off to our hotel but we will be back tonight for dinner with you and...your wife. Goodbye!" She said kissing my cheek quickly before leaving with my dad.

 ***Line Break***

Austin's POV

Tonight has finally come and now I'm heading to a restaurant with Melanie to meet with my parents. I just hope everyone keeps their cool and they don't be so hard on Mel.

Melanie and I walk hand in hand into the restaurant and walk over to the table my mom and dad are dining at.

"Hey sweetie." My mother says with a smile as Mel and I sit at the opposite side of them. "Mel..." She says with a fake smile before drinking her water awkwardly looking away as Mel sighs lowly under breath causing me to feel bad.

I look at her and rub her back as a friend. "You look beautiful, babe." I say trying to make her feel better and up her ego so she won't feel like shit around them.

"Thanks." She said with a shy smile. "So, mom and dad. What have you two been up to the last 2 years without me?" I asked as they laughed a little even though I was serious.

"Well, if you must know son. No where really. Just on a couple of vacations but we've been kind of...inside." My father said not really explaining well but I nod anyway as if I understand. "That's great. I guess..." I say as I pick with my food and it becomes completely awkward with tension for about 20 minutes. "We loved seeing you on the news sweetie. Very proud of the man you've become. We see you on TV all the time." My mom said and I smiled but deep down didn't feel anything because if they were that proud of me, they could have picked up a phone and called. I won't bring that up tonight because I honestly don't feel like arguing. "Thanks mom and dad." I said putting my drink down.

"So, I heard you two are going to rent a hotel for tonight. You can just stay in the extra bedrooms at the White House." I told them as they look delighted. "Really, son. That's really kind of you to your mother and I." He said nodding his head thankful. "Well, you are my parents. It's the least I could do..." I say drinking some **more** water. Melanie just decided not to say anything anymore and wait until the night is over.

When dinner finally is over, we head to the White House and my dad automatically goes running to the room. "Why is he in such a hurry?" I ask to my mom as we get on the elevator. "He likes to pick the biggest closet. He's still a child." She said as I chuckled a bit as we got out. "Are you coming Mel?" I ask as my mom starts to walk down the hallway to her room. "Yeah, I'll be right there. I just have to go to the bathroom." She said as I nod my head leaving.

Melanie's POV

I lied abut needing to go to the bathroom. I just needed an opportunity to get Mimi alone. "Hey, wait up." I call as she turned around and awkwardly stopped not wanting to talk to me. I was gonna compliment her than ease my way into the question, but screw it.

"Mrs Moon, what did I do to you and your husband?" I ask her politely but sadly. "What?" She asks confused while I sigh lowly. "You both hate me and I have no idea why." She said as she opened her mouth to say something but changed her mind. "I don't have time for this." She said heading to the room but I follow her. "Mrs. Moon, please I just want to know why." I said as she kept walking. "Melanie, I said no." She responded as I sighed frustrated not giving up because I want some damn answers.

"Mrs. Moon!" I yell not caring anymore as she turned around a little shocked. "I have done nothing but cater to you and your husband in the 6 years I have known you. I'm polite, respectful and I damn near kiss the ground you walk on. I think I am owed some answers on why I'm so hated." I said as she felt frustrated with me.

She stares at me for a second and as soon as I'm about to speak again she cuts me off saying. "I think you're weak." She said catching me off guard. "What? W-why?" I ask furying raising my eyebrows not understanding. "Like you said Melanie, you have known me and my husband for 6 years and have done nothing but cater to us. But that was all fake. Because you feel the need to be fake to be wanted." She said causing me to look down for a few seconds before looking back up at her. "I think you're weak because you completed all four years of college and graduated with a Bachelors degree in law and psychology and yet you have done nothing to show for it. Ever since my son decided to run for President, it's like you gave up on any individual career and decided to lean on his as if it's the 50's or something. News flash, sweetie pie. Women have real jobs and women get _paid_ because _women_...are hardworking and just as capable as a man." She said making my heart skip a beat at the strength of the tone of her words hitting home. "You threw all that potential out the window and chose to sit in the sidelines. My son may be the President, but you are not his doormat or his lapdog. The world already doubts us women as is, why are you giving them another reason to? Tell me Melanie, when are you gonna have the _power_ and take control? When are you-" She said walking closer to me as my heart stops and I gulp intimidated. "Gonna make his world...yours too?" She said looking me intensely in the eyes before slowly walking away and into her room.

I stand in the hallway breathless at what I just heard and everything I was just told. She doesn't like me because of my personality or because of some other random reason. It's because she thinks I'm a weak woman because I stand behind Austin too much and I'm not really my own person. I guess some changes need to be made...

Ally's POV

I get back from hanging with the gang which was really really fun. We went to the arcade and then to see the new Power Rangers movie. What? We might be 29 but we're not old at all. We're kidults. Kid and adults.

I head up on the elevator and head down the hallway to the Oval Office to hang with Austin.

I finally get there and open the door smiling until I see Melanie on the floor drinking a bottle of champagne on the floor. She looks up to me and surprisingly doesn't roll her eyes but sighs. "Sorry to interrupt your plan to bone my husband, but I had no other place to go. My room with Austin is depressing and my guest bedroom is being watched by my bodyguards. So, I figured since Austin's meeting ran late, this would be perfect to...you know." She said with a very drunk smile.

"Wow..." I said more under my breath walking slowly across the room. "What?" She said looking up to me as I awkwardly shrugged. "It's just...I've never seen you drunk before." I said as she got an attitude. "Oh, don't think you can start to judge me Miss perfect Ally Dawson." She said as I got confused. "I'm not judging you, Melanie!" I said as she looked at me and still rolled her eyes drinking more from the bottle.

"If I'm being honest..." I said sitting down next to her. "I think it's kind of bad ass." I said as she looked at me strangely raising her eyebrows. "It is?" She asked more confused as ever. "Yeah. I mean you snuck into the Oval Office after hours, stole your husband's expensive champagne and continue to get drunk ion his carpet where you'll probably throw up on later." I said as she laughed making me laugh. "Well...when you put it _that_ way. I guess it is." She said with a smile shaking her head.

I sigh and realize I want some. "Do you mind?" I ask referring to the drink. She took a second look at me and the bottle. "Ah, what the hell." She said shrugging her shoulders and handing it to me as I take long gulps.

After a few, I feel my chest heat up. "Wow, that's the strong stuff." I said as she nodded her head. "Yeah, my husband likes it to basically set his throat on fire." She said as we both bust out laughing even though it wasn't that funny but we're pretty drunk so...yeah.

We sit in silence for a while until we both lay on our backs staring at the ceiling. "I got advice today." She said randomly but I don't reply and just listen instead. "I think it was advice...or maybe insults." She said very drunk like. "Okay, it was defiantly both." She said giggling to herself which eventually made me giggle.

"Okay, but seriously I think I'm gonna take it. It really opened my eyes to things I've been so blind too. I'm gonna follow the advice like Dorothy followed the orange brick road." She said as I furies my eyebrows. "Don't you mean the yellow brick road?" I replied looking over to her. "Huh?" She said facing me until she thought about it. "Oh my god, I am really drunk." She said embarrassed covering her face from her mistake making me laugh.

We sit up and pour more into our cups. "You know we would probably be great friends if you weren't having an affair with my husband." She said blankly. "I highly doubt that...but I'll drink to it!" I said as she shurgged and we clinked our drinks before taking another sip.

We slowly fell into more silence before I see Melanie gulp a little before looking at me. "Ally...sometimes I forget I have my own life." She said in the most serious voice I've ever heard as I look at her in slight shock before there is a key messing with the door.

Melanie and I widen our eyes standing up realizing it's Austin. We wrap the bottles up and search around where to go. I then see Melanie run to a chair and stand onto it opening a vent. "What the hell are you doing?" I ask confused hearing him stop messing with the key and starts talking to an employee which buys us a little time.

"What it looks like. I'm leaving. This vent leads to my guest room. I'll tell him an excuse in the morning why I wasn't in our room but I can not be caught by him right now especially after drinking his champagne. I already had an alcoholic past." She said rolling her eyes at the stress of the situation.

I sigh and think about it. "I'll tell him it was me. I'll cover." I say as she raises her eyes before making an expression of confusion and shock. "Why would you do that for me?" She asked genuinely baffled. "It's the least I could do Melanie." I said honestly as she nodded her head silently thanking me before crawling through the vent.

After she goes completely in, I close it again and then I hear Austin start with his key again. I hurry up and pick up the wrapped up alcohol and put it in a closet door.

As soon as I close the closet door, Austin comes in noticing me and I just smile leaning against the door in a weird pose. "Hey baby..." I say walking over to him before bumping into a chair because I'm still just a tad drunk. "Woah." He said coming over to me helping me as I sit with him. "I'm fine, I'm just a little..." "Drunk?" He asked as I widen my eyes a little as he chuckles. "I can smell it on your breath, Als." He said as I nod in a 'duh' moment.

"What did you drink?" He asked and I braced myself to get yelled at. "Believe or not, I drank your expensive bottle." I confessed as he widened his eyes and furies his eyebrows. "The whole thing...by yourself?" He questioned as I nodded unbelievable. "No, you didn't." He said chuckling as I get offended. "Don't laugh. Yes, I did. See, smell." I said breathing my breath on him which made him laugh more before holding my shoulders. "Babe, I know you didn't drink it all by yourself and you wanna know why? Because my expensive bottle was in a case." He said as I raised my eyebrows. "And...?" I said not getting his point. "That required a code..." He said as I squinted my eyes looking down at our fail. "Oh..." I said as he lifted my chin.

"It was Mel wasn't it?" He asked as I slowly nodded. "Don't be mad at her! I told her I would cover for her but she kind of forgot that little detail." I said defending her. "Hey, hey. I'm not mad and I'm not gonna yell at her. I don't blame her for drinking. I'm putting her through hell right now and I can't even begin to feel what she is." He said as I slowly nod my head. "Oh, I thought I should tell you, that Melanie is sleeping in her guest room tonight." I said informing him of the info I was told by her. "Okay." He replied with no expression.

He leans my head on his shoulder and wraps his arms around my waist. "How was your day with your friends?" He asked sweetly. "Fun, as usual." I replied as I felt his head nod listening. "What about you? How was the dinner with your parents?" I asked as he sighed. "Tense. I love them so much but sometimes it can seem very forced. It's still weird talking to them after being completely estranged for 2 whole years and being basically ignored after my sister's pass. I guess it feels as though I don't have parents really." He said making me feel so bad for him. "Austin, you have no idea how much that breaks my heart hearing you say that." I said heart broken for him as he made me sit up and face him. "Don't. I still have a great life because you're in it and honestly, that's all I could ever ask for." He said making me smile from not just my face, but from my heart.

He slowly leans down and I lean in as well colliding our both soft yet slightly wet lips. Once they connect, they don't separate until I slowly pull away with little breaths looking down. Austin makes a confused faced as in what's wrong with so he holds my face and looks into my house. I look into his eyes and I know I'm home. "I'm ready, Austin." I tell him and he doesn't say anything even though he knows exactly what I mean.

All he does in lean in and connect our lips again while lifting me up wrapping my legs around his waists. He walks into his bedroom and closes the door by his foot. He walks us over to the bed and gently puts down and when he does, he stares at me with a very mesmerizing soft expression. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world..." He said in the lowest voice while before kissing my hand and then leaning down to kiss me.

I embrace his lips as I do all the time. "I love you." We say at the same time with a small smile appearing on the both of our faces as we make love into the night.

 ** END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) What do you think about Austin's parents? Details.**

 **2.) Thoughts on that almost kiss between Mel and Chris?**

 **3.) What did you think of what Mimi told Mel of her dislike towards her?**

 **4.) 3 Fav Parts?**


	24. Fun & Friends

_**SHORT CHAPTER.**_

Ally's POV

"Please rise." The judge said as Liz, Pat and Chase and I all rise including our clients. "You may sit." She adds after a while as we all sit down and pay our attention back to her. "Mr. Wilson, you are up first. Remember, if there is any false representation or exaggerated and started violence, you will lose your chance at representing your client.

He nods understand her instructions as he makes his way in front of the courtroom and jury. "Hello, everyone." He said to the jury as most of them didn't respond and others nodded. "I want to start by saying that my client Miss Williams has been in a exclusive relationship with her partner for 4 long years. She's met his family, friends, pets and vice versa. It wasn't until 6 months ago, this once pleasant and beautiful relationship turned into a disastrous and painful mess. Her boyfriend, long time lover, the love of her life, I'm talking about sweet Johnny over here." He said turning around pointing to our client who looks pissed off sitting back in his chair.

I rub his back and lean into him. "Calm down. He's just trying to get a reaction out of you. Don't let him get to you." I tell him as he sighs looking at me before nodding agreeing. We finish up the trial within about a couple of hours and our client was proven innocent which ended in a victory for us. So, as a celebration win, I invited Liz, Chase and Pat to our White House Garden Party tonight.

Austin's POV

I sit behind my desk prepared to tell Mel something that I know she won't like and pray she doesn't make it as a big deal. A knock comes on the door, followed by her entrance as she looks less than pleasant to be here. "Well?" She ask cutting me off from my thoughts. "Oh, um right. Hey." I said getting up from behind my desk and walking towards her. "Hey..." she said looking at me strangely. "There is something that I wanted to run by you." I said as she nodded her head slowly. "Okay, and?" She ask as I sigh taking her hand and sitting down. "I think...you should move out our bedroom." I said straight out as she raises her eyebrows in surprise a little.

"I just think...it would be better if we had our own rooms with everything that's going on. Our relationship is already not healthy, why make it even worse right?" I say as she just stares at me with a blank face that I can not read. For a while I believe she is planning my death until she decides to speak up. "Okay." She answers normally and calmly nodding her head. It was now my turn to be shocked because trust me, I expected a whole different reaction. "Okay?" I repeated confused with her answer. "I said okay." She repeated standing back up as I did as well.

"Oh, wow. Okay. I just um-expected I guess a different response." I said as she looked at me exhausted. "Yeah, well you're not gonna get one today. Plus, I have the flu and I wouldn't want to get you sick." She said as I nodded still surprised as she walked out. Wow. That was much easier than I thought it would be. Another knock comes and u tell whoever it is can enter and that's when Dez makes his way in. "Hey buddy. Today's the day, are you excited?" I ask him as he nods his head with a smile. "Yeah, it's gonna be perfect." He said as I now agreeing. "Everyone will have a great time." He said as we continue to talk and catch up.

Ally's POV

I arrive at the White House when I finally get out of the elevator. I see Mel throwing up in a trash can because I know she has the flu and I was gonna keep walking but the good in me won. "Um, are you okay Mel?" I ask as she throws up a little more before grabbing a napkin and wiping her mouth before looking at me. "Melanie." She said as I nod my head awkwardly but I get why I don't have the privilege to call her, her nickname. "And no I'm not fine. It's exactly what I get for missing my flu shot. Now I have to go through it until I can actually get one." She said as I felt bad because I know how much the flu can suck.

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?" I ask politely as she looks at me with hatred. "Are you kidding me Ally? I mean are you seriously kidding me?" She said in not an angry voice but a disbelief voice shaking her head at me. "You are already sleeping with my husband so please don't play the 'I actually care about your feelings' act. There is nothing you could ever do for me that would make what you're doing okay." She said calmly but pain evident in her voice as I look down in shame as she walks away and then I quickly shake it away.

 ***Time Skip***

Ally's POV

I arrive at the White House garden party with Liz & Chase who seemed to act much closer than before. I mean we were all close but this seems different, almost like a real bond. We walk around as Liz and I wear pink and blue short fall dresses that flow and the guys dress casual but nice. "Als, I can't lie. I'm pretty jealous of you getting to hang here almost everyday." Chase said as I smile and shake my head. "I don't just 'hang' her. I actually work. Or do you not remember what that means?" I ask sarcastically as Liz laughed while Chase smirked.

I introduce them to a few coworkers who were pretty starstruck meeting the ADA team. It was nice and humbling to see so many people who appreciate all of ours hard work.

As Liz and I laugh at something Chase says, Holly comes over with a disbelief look. "Ally, you are not gonna believe who's here." She said as I gain confused. "Pat." She said looking at me with wide eyes as Liz, Chase and I looked at her strange. "What's wrong with that?" I ask putting my drink down. "Well, nothing is what I thought, but he comes here with another girl! Can you believe that? After you guys only broke up like a month ago!" She said highly upset and Liz and Chase try not to smile or laugh because Holly still believes Pat and I dated.

"Hols, it's fine. It's not a big deal. I'm okay with it." I said honestly because it was just his girlfriend Pam who he wanted to introduced to Chase and Liz. "Well, I'm not okay with it." She said then grabbing my and roughly stomping us toward them as I look back panicked to Chase and Liz or just laughs.

She finally arrives in front of Pat and Pam who smile until they see Holly's angered face. "Who do you think you are huh? My sweet dear friend Ally here invites you, one of her best friends and ex to a nice White House event and you bring another _girl_ not even a month after your break up!" She yelled causing a few people to look at her strange as Pat widen his eyes but Pam gets amused folding her arms. "Oh, sweetie you adorable." Pam said genuinely but Holly didn't take it that way. "Excuse me? Are you making fun of me?" She asked getting closer in her face before Pat came in between them. "No, she's not. Pam is my girlfriend and..." He started before looking at me hinting that he wanted me to tell the truth as I violently shake my head and he sighs. "Yeah, you're right Holly. I did move on fast, but I really love this girl." He said wrapping his arm around Pam as she smiled.

Holly looked at him in disbelief shaking her head. "Wow. How did you ever date him Ally? What an ass." She said causing Pat look down kind of hurt and I sigh realizing I can't let him go through this. "We never dated!" I yelled as they all three stared at me in shock. "Wh-what?" Holly said as I sighed pinching my nose.

"We never dated Hols. Pat and I have always been just friends. I just asked him to be my fake boyfriend so you and Dez could get off my back about getting one. It was selfish of me to do that to Pat and Pam and wrong to lie to you and Dez." I admitted as she looked at me taking it in. "You don't have to apologize to us, Ally. Pat and I both agreed to help you." Pam said sweetly as Pat nodded agreeing as I smile a little but look back at Holly. "I'm really sorry, Hols." I say again as she starts to speak but nothing comes out and she runs off. "Hol-" I start before sighing. "I really screwed up." I said running my hands through my hair. "Sorry, Als." Pat said hugging me as I hugged him back before going back over to Chase and Liz.

We talk and laugh for a while about the snobby rich people who are only here for materialistic things until a nice looking man comes up to us but facing Liz. "I happened to look your way and your beauty just blew me away. Would you like to dance?" He asked her as Liz looked at him with raised eyebrows and Chase got super jealous. "That was super cheesy...but why not?" She said shrugging her shoulders not ecstatic which makes sense, since Liz has always been a carefree kind of girl. Always going where the wind takes her.

Chase took a cup of alcohol people were serving and took it in a whole gulp before sighing frustrated. "You could do something about it you know." I said blankly sitting back. "No. It's not the right time." He replied back as I shrugged my shoulders. "Okay...but I hope the right time doesn't come when she's already taken." I said smartly to get him to get the point. He just sighs taking another drink and swallowing it whole.

Austin's POV

I walk up to Ally who is talking to her friend Chase. "Hey guys." I said as they faced me. "Aye, Mr. President!" Chase said smacking my arm roughly causing me to laugh a bit as Ally shook her head embarrassed. "Chase, that's not exactly how you greet the President." She whispered but I heard it anyway. "No, he's fine. I find him funny." I said honestly taking a sip of my drink. "Yeah, you hear that Ally? Your boss and the leader of this country finds Chase Young funny! So hah!" He said before dancing to some music as I look at him amused as she faces me laughing a little.

"Please don't mind him. He got a little drunk after seeing Liz with another guy." She explained to me as I raised my eyebrows. "Really? He likes Liz? I didn't really peg him for a one woman type of guy." I said honestly. "Oh trust me, he wasn't. But I don't know...I guess something with her is different. She makes him feel different. A good different." She said with a smile as I look in her eyes. "Yeah, I think I know what that feels like." I said as she giggled just a tiny before looking down and blushing.

"Can you meet me in my office beautiful?" I ask as she looks like she's thinking about it for a second before shyly nodding. I smile and quickly kiss her cheek before anyone can see and head upstairs.

Soon after, she beautifully walks in my office as her dress flows side to side coming towards me. The first thing I do is place both my hands on each sides of her face as she looks at me sweetly while she flutters her eyelashes. "I love you so much." She says to me and I feel my stomach flutter. "I know. But I love you more." I told her as she giggled a little. "Not possible." She said leaning up and kissing me as I kiss back. We stand there and make out while leaning on the desk for a while.

Suddenly, while we're kissing, I hear Ally push the stuff off my desk violently as I pull away shocked but super turned on. "Sorry. I'll pick it up afterwards." She said kissing me again as I pick her up and placing her on the desk. I lay her down and lift her dress laying slowing and sweet kisses on her stomach before putting it back down and going back to kiss her. I finally get all the way on top of her as I feel myself harden and we continue to make out on my desk and I feel happier than I've ever been.

My office door is suddenly opened and Ally and I pull apart to turn and see Dez staring back at us wide eyed. Ally and I suddenly rush and get off the desk and fix ourselves. "Oh my god." Ally says running her hands through her hair. "What...the...hell." He finally spoke looking at us as if we killed 20 children. "Man, I can explain-" "Explain? Explain?! What the hell?! You two are...are..what?!" He yelled looking back and forth between us. "Look man, I know it's a lot to take in right now but you can not say anything. I'll explain later but please promise me." I said walking over to him as he looks at me as if he doesn't recognize me. "I can't even look at you at right now." He said in a low and disappointing voice and then looks at Ally just shaking his head.

He started to walk away before turning back around. "God, Austin. One night. One night! I just wanted one night to be _my_ night and you had to steal it." He said hurt. "I didn't mean to-" "But you did. Whether you meant it or not." He said looking at me for a while before walking away as I feel ashamed that my drama and scandals always come before my best friend.

After a few minutes in silence, Ally spoke up. "What did he mean his moment and tonight being his night?" She asked as I faced her. "You'll see." I said taking her hand as we head back down to the first floor and then separate hands.

Ally's POV

I go back out to the garden feeling nervous. I know Dez won't tell anyone since he's best friends with Austin and me but still. This is still another person that I did not want in on it. What if he decides he can't keep a secret so big and tells Holly? Oh my gosh, that would the worst. I mean don't get me wrong. I wanted to tell Holly so many times but time and time again she proves that she would be against me because she doesn't support it and who blames her.

Speaking of, I see Holly sitting sadly on the bench and I sigh knowing it's from me earlier. I walk over to her and look down at her. "Hey, Hols." I say as she looks up at me. "Hey, Als." She says with a small smile surprising me because I expected a cold glare.

I take a chance and sits next to her as she faces me. "I'm really sorry for lying to you. It was just so stressful hearing about getting a boyfriend from you and Dez all the time. I guess I just wanted it to end that I...-look no matter what I say, there is no excuse. I'm sorry." She looks at me for a while before breaking out a smile while she shakes her head.

She sighs and faces her full body towards me. "Ally, I'm not mad at you. Far from it." She said confusing me. "I'm mad at myself. I yelled at one of your friends and his girlfriend who was so nice to me! I never been mean to someone before and I feel like a horrible person. And on top of that I kept bothering you about getting a boyfriend which I'm so sorry for Als. I guess I was so happy, that I wanted you to be too." She said and I smiled knowing in my heart that I could never be mad at this girl.

"Oh, Hols." I said hugging her as she tightly hugged me back. She starts to laugh and I pull back not knowing why and I realize she's looking at something else. "You might want to help our friend." She said pointing to a bush area to a very drunk Chase sticking his tongue out to Liz and the guy who's been flirting with her all night as if they could see him. They were laughing with each other and Chase didn't seem to like it to much. "Yeah, he's having girl issues." I said standing up and shaking my head. "Yeah, I can tell he likes her. Go." She said with a smile as I walk over to him.

I grab him to the side and look at him moving his hair out the way. "Chase, I hate seeing you this way..." I said holding his face sadly as he sighs into my hand before smiling confusing me. "Ally, I'm the happiest I've ever been. Maybe not in this moment, but my life is so much better now than it was when I was younger and it took me so log to realize all the things I'm blessed to have around me." He explained still drunk but I nodded understanding every single thing he meant. "After getting closure months ago and knowing that I am capable of making a commitment. I'm not confused anymore, Ally. I know what I want. I want my best friend. I want Liz." He finally admits and I smile wide trying not to squeal because I ship it more than life. "That's amazing, Chase. I'm proud you finally figured it out." I said genuinely hugging him. "Thanks. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go throw up in that bush." He said walking away catching me off guard. "No, of course not." I said under my breath before walking back to Holly. "That was quick." She said sipping her drink. "Yeah. I think he's finally gonna ask out Liz." I said with a smile as she smiles too. "Oh, that's great. They would be so cu-"

"Holly Clarkson!" Dez cuts her off by saying her name into a microphone on a stage everyone faces it. She looks at him in shock and confusion at what he's doing. "Would you please accompany up here?" He asks her as she shyly and awkwardly looks around and silently goes up to him. He takes her hand and helps her up and smiles at her as if she's the only thing keeping her alive.

"Holly, when I seen you 3 years ago for the first time, I remember thinking you were the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. Every day for two years, I watched you from a far because I never thought a guy like me could possibly be wanted by such a beautiful angel." He said as she smiled confused but on top of the world as his unforgettable and romantic words. "My life was complete the moment you walked into it. So..." He said getting down on one knee pulling out a box as everyone gasp including Holly who got tears in her eyes. President Moon and I looked at each other and smiled happy for our friends. "Will you make me the happiest man on the face of the Earth...and marry me?" He asked as Holly looked at him in awe before nodding while smiling. "Yes." She said breathless. "I would love to marry you Dez." She said as he got tears in his eyes picking her up as everyone cheered them on. "Whoo! Go Dez!" President Moon said waving his hand in the arm earning a few giggles from me as I get what Dez meant by his moment.

Even though I continued to face both Dez and Holly, I could feel Austin stare at me sweetly. "One day." I hear him whisper low under my breath and I hold back a smile pretending as if I didn't hear him even though I knew exactly what he meant.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) What did you think about Melanie finally moving out the bedroom?**

 **2.) Thoughts on Chase's realization?**

 **3.) What did you think when Dez found out about Auslly's affair?**

 **4.) What did you think of Dez's proposal to Holly?**


	25. Mask & Miles

Ally's POV

"No mom, I'll be fine." I said shaking my head with a smile as I talk to her on Skype with my laptop in my office. I continue to pack some extra supplies from me and Holly's office into the suitcase. "I'm just worried. You've never been out the country before." She said as I sighed but with happy content. "That's why I'm so happy about going. Mom, even if I didn't want to, I still have to. It's in my job description and I signed a contract. Don't worry, I'm not 5 anymore. I'm 29. A grown woman who can fully take care of herself." I said as she sighed giving up. "Fine. Just please be safe. I'll miss you." She said making me smile.

After my mom and dad visited me in person a month ago, we have been talking a lot and making sure to never lose connection ever again. It's been great.

"I'll miss you too." I said as she smiled before there was a loud scream that came from the hallway. "Honey, what was that?" My mom asked as I made a concerned face at the door confused. "I don't know mom, but I'll call you back later." I told her. "Okay, honey. Be safe." She said as I nod before turning off the monitor and going to the door.

I walk outside the room to see an angry Mel looking down at her shirt with a huge coffee stain. "I can't believe you!" She yelled at a pretty woman with blonde hair and glasses who cringed. "Ma'am, I'm so sorry. I did not see you there." She said feeling really bad as everyone stared because of the scene Mel was causing.

I sigh and wonder why can't she be the same woman when we were talking that night. I mean sure she was drunk, but drunk people tell the truth. I go over to them but the President comes out with an attitude.

"What is the interruption stopping people from working?" He said walking out as Mel turns around with a pissed expression. "This girl spilled coffee on me and I'm pretty sure she did on purpose!" She yelled looking back at the girl who looked like she wanted to die from embarrassment.

"Why would she do that Mel? What could Dez's new assistant have against you?" He said as I raise my eyebrows. I didn't know he had a new assistant. "She could...I-I...I don't know but maybe she hates me for some reason." She said puffing as the girl tried to protest in frantic. "I don't ma'am. I promise. I honestly don't know what's happening right now." She said starting to hyperventilate. "Nothing is happening. You're fine." I said going over to her and rubbing her back, then looking at Mr. President hinting at him to do something. "I'm sorry, Hanna. Mel, a moment please." He said taking her hand and going into his office as people started to murmur about the scene.

Austin's POV

Its been an exciting day knowing I get to meet with the Queen of England again and yet who has to bring my mood down? Of course my lovely wife.

I take her hand bringing her into my office and close the door as she rolls her eyes turning to me. "How could you embarrass me like that? In front of all my employees. I can't believe you sometimes." I said shaking my head going to my desk as she followed me. "Maybe I'm in a bad mood because my husband refused to tell me that he was leaving the country for two days!" She yelled as I made a guilty face before sighing giving up any excuses.

I stand back up going over to her. "You're right. That was wrong of me. But what am I suppose to say? Sorry Mel, you're not invited because the Queen of England simply does not like you." I said as she gasped.

"That old bitch..." She said in a low undertone walking back and forth before stopping and facing me. "You are so lucky I'm not feeling well or I would defiantly still go. Have fun." She said kissing my cheek. "I will. I hope you feel better." I say honestly. "Yeah, yeah." She said not looking at me while waving her hand leaving.

I sigh to call Ally and Holly's office. "Hey, babe." Ally said picking up the phone because Holly wasn't there today and working at Life Magazine. "Hey. Can you come in here?" I ask politely. "Yeah, sure." She says hanging up and in 10 seconds she walks in, which is convenient because our offices are right next to each other.

I stand up and walk up to her as she folds her arms. "So, what was that about with Mel?" She asked tilting her head a bit. "I'll tell you later, I don't wanna talk about Mel. I wanna talk about us." I said as she smiled a little. "Oh really? Well, what about us?" She ask coming closer wrapping her arms around my neck. "I want you to know how important this relationship is to me and that I take it very seriously." I say as she gets a little confused expression. "I know that...Austin, what is this about?" She asked a little worried. "I...wanted to give you something." I said as I got on my knees and she covered her mouth in shock. "Oh my god, Austin, I can't-I can't." She said shaking her head as I take her hand to soothe her. "Relax, Ally. It's not what you think." I say as she nods understanding still trying to catch her breath.

I get the box from my back pocket and reveal it to her as she catches her breath once again. I open the box to a beautiful medium sized silver sparkling ring that shines brighter than the sun. She looks at it mesmerized before looking at me in amazement. "This is a promise ring. It's a sign of commitment between two people promising that you will always love them. If you wear this, the only woman I've ever been in love with...it would mean the world to me." I say looking into her eyes emotional.

She smiles with she teary eyes nodding her head. "I would love to." She said laughing as I do too putting the ring on her. She looks at it before jumping in my arms as I wrap my arms. "I love you so much." She says closing her eyes taking me in as I reminisce every moment we have ever had together.

After a while we separate. "Come here, babe." I said taking her hand and sitting her down on the couch with me. "I know things can be complicated. I know sometimes it seems we can never win and that the world is against us but even if it was...it could never change the way I feel about you." I said as she looks in my eyes deeply listening to every word I was saying. I look at her and realize that if everything bad happened to me for the rest of my life, I would be okay as long as I have her.

My eyes get teary eyed which is a big deal for me because I'm not a crier unless something meaningful or very serious happens. I haven't cried since the death of my little sister. She sees my potential tears and gasp a little holding my cheek softly with one hand. "Oh, baby. I love you too." She said leaning her forehead against mine as I take her hands forcing her to look me in the eyes. "You, Ally Marie Dawson, are the love of my life." I said as she looks at me in the most in love face I have ever seen. "You, Austin Monica Moon, are the love of my life." She said as some tears fell from her eyes as we hugged tightly embracing all of each other.

"I'm still gonna change my middle name." I say as she laughs against me causing me to smile.

Melanie's POV

I walk down the hallway aggravated heading to a meeting. I already don't feel well today and then I'm rejected from the Queen of England and _now_ I have to go to a meeting to talk about bratty annoying kids. I know what you are thinking. If you don't like kids, why did you want some with Austin? Because our kids would be perfect. Blonde adorable mini Austin's who were born leaders and mini Melanie's who are intelligent and feisty.

I walk to the elevator to head to the top floor when I'm met with Chris. "Hey..." I said awkwardly because of our almost kiss. "Hi, Mel." He said normally not awkward at all which confused me. "Um...so where's Steve?" I ask confused. "He's not here. It's his day off." He told me. Great. Now I have to be alone with the man I get extremely weak around.

"Alright then." I say continuing to look around avoiding eye contact. "Um, Mel?" He says walking up to me as I look up to him. "Yeah?" I reply. "Shall we?" He ask confused opening the elevator as I widen my eyes. "Oh right." I said forgetting and getting on with him.

As we get on the elevator, it starts to go up and then it stops with a bang. I gasp and hold onto Chris. "What the hell was that?" I ask scared as he looks around before pressing buttons. "The elevator is stuck." He confirmed as I started to get anxiety and started to breath heavily.

Chris notices and comes over to me and holds my face with both of his hands. "Hey, look at me." He said as I look into his eyes. "We're going to be okay. Just breath with me. Breath with me." He says as he does examples of small breaths as I copy him to calm myself.

He does a few more with me until he sees me become a little more calmer. He nods with success. "You're okay now?" He asked putting his hands down causing me to miss them. "Yes. Thank you so much Chris. I don't know what I would do without you." I said honestly as he smiled a little before turning to the doors trying to focus on something else.

"I...I know something almost happened between us." I said as he continued to face the door even though I could tell he was listening. "If I'm being honest with myself, I wanted it to happen. I wanted it so bad." I finally admitted out loud as he turned around to me with shock all in his eyes. "You did?" He asked. "Of course I did." I said sighing while walking over to where he was. "You are such an amazing guy and any woman would be lucky to have you. I know I would." I said as he smiled a little before it wore off his face. "But?" He added knowing that it was coming.

" _But_...I'm married Chris. I made vows to a man I love. I might be a cold bitch at times but I'm not a cheater. I don't wanna be that woman." I said truthfully. "I would never want you to be that woman. I just have these uncontrollable feelings for you that are hard to contain. And you're not a bitch. Well, the real you isn't." He said as I furied my eyebrows. "How do you know that?" I questioned with a sigh. "Because I know you Mel." He said holding my face with one hand causing me to hold my breath for a second. "You have this beautiful, kind, smart soul. Why are you so scared to show it? Why do you wear a mask? What are you so _afraid_ of?" He asked intimidating me because no one has ever cared to ask me how I feel before. I look into his eyes as tears form a little. "Rejection." I admit as he looks at me heartbroken. "Who could ever reject you?" He asked baffled. "Someone who gave you life and then always made you feel like you weren't good enough no matter how hard you tried." I said sniffling pushing his hand away going over to the other side of the elevator. "Mel-" He said coming over to me until he was interrupted by the elevator doors opening.

I quickly wipe my tears from my face as firefighter men show their face. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Moon for the scare. Here, give me your hand." One of the nice firefighter men said as I took it and he helped me out. Chris soon came out as well and they checked us for a while to make sure we were okay.

When we clear to go, we headed upstairs. Chris tried to talk to me about what happened in the elevator but I told him to forget about. "There's something I need to tell you." He said as I sighed facing him. "Unless, it is really important, it can wait. I have a meeting to get too." I say as he nods. "It can wait, I guess." He says as I nod my head and get the last of my things as we head to the room. "Let's do this." I say more to myself as I enter the meeting.

Ally's POV

President Moon and I hold hands in the back of the limo as we drive to the airport. "Now, you said Holly is gonna meet us here right?" He asked as I nodded my head. "Yeah, she got out a little late so she has to come here herself." I reminded him as the limo came to a stop.

"So, we got a few minutes to spare..." He said as I smirk shaking my head. "No, mister. There is no time and we're in the back of a limo!" I whispered yelled. "Fine." He said with relaxing back with his arm around me as I lean my head on his shoulder.

I sigh looking out the window at how much of a beautiful day it was, and then I look at Austin who seems oblivious of my staring and realize how lucky I am. I mean sure, our situation is not exactly a prize but to find my soul mate is the best thing that's ever happened to me.

Austin finally notices my staring and smiles a little. "What?" He asked low and shyly which made him 10 times more adorable. I shrug my shoulders and smile. "You're just...really handsome." I say sweetly causing him to look down a little and blush. "You're not so bad yourself." He replied which caused a smile on my face as we leaned in and kissed softly while gently held my face with one hand and I fall into heaven.

Melanie's POV

Chris and I walk into my room after my successful meeting with the kids. "Mel, that was amazing. You crushed it!" He said making a smile appear on my face. "Thank you. It's actually not as bad I thought it would be. The kids were actually pretty nice and cute." I said shocking myself. "A lot of people are nice Mel. You just have to give them a chance to be." He said as we look at each other for a while until I break contact nervous.

"So...wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?" I asked reminding him as his mood completely changed to sadness and I get confused. "What's wrong?" I ask concerned walking up to him. "Uh...nothing." He said shaking his head facing me. "It's just crazy how fast you can forget something when you're having fun." He said as a small smile appeared on my face. "Yeah. So, what did you forget?" I ask as he sighed looking into my eyes.

"Mel, I'm leaving. I'm resigning from the White House." He told me as I feel as if I'm gonna throw up. "Wh-wh-what?" I ask with the most serious voice I've ever heard from myself. "You're leaving?" I say in the most heartbroken tone to ever exist. "Yeah..." He said feeling bad and looking down. "How could you do that? Why are you doing that?!" I yelled not meaning to but I can't help my emotions right now.

He looks like he's trying to figure out what to say but can't find any words. "You have nothing to say for yourself?" I ask now upset with him for hurting me. "What am I suppose to say? I got a job offer in another part of the city who offered me a higher position that I defiantly considered because I'm not an idiot. But then again, I have this amazing woman who I am desperately in love with who I am hesitate of leaving." He said as I widen my eyes at his confession.

"Chris...you're in love with me?" I ask as he didn't look nervous or shy but confident. "Since the day I laid my eyes on you." He said as I hold my breath in way of relief because that is honestly the best news I've ever heard in my life. "I...I." I sigh trying to form my words. "I don't want you to leave. You are literally the only one who keeps me sane in this disastrous, intense environment. How am I suppose to do it without you?" I asked shaking my head holding my stomach feeling sicker than I did earlier and this is just adding to it.

"You did it before you met me." He told me as I rolled my eyes. "Barely." I say and as I was gonna speak again, I rush to a mini trashcan in my room and throw up. Chris runs over to me and holds my hair. "Oh my god, Mel are you okay?" He ask as I push him away and wipe my mouth with a towel. "No, I'm not okay. My best friend just told me he was leaving me and I feel sick to my stomach at the news." I said throwing the towel away as he sighed.

"It wasn't my intention." He said looking down. "It wasn't your intention? Are you kidding?! You almost kissed me two freaking days ago and tell me your are in love with me just to ultimately tell me you're leaving? What the hell was your intention then?!" I scream completely pissed off now.

"You didn't want me!" He yelled for the first time ever bringing me back as it got silent for a while. "I mean if we were being completely honest here Mel...nothing was ever gonna happen here because you wouldn't let it. And for that I can't be mad at you. I could _never_ be mad at you for that. If anything I respect you more than I ever have." He said back to his lower voice. "But I know that deep down in your heart you could never really be with me even if you weren't married because I'm simply not enough am I? Well, my job isn't. You are a beautiful person but one thing I don't like about you is that you are shallow Melanie Grey." He said as I get teary eyed.

"Even then...I can't resist my feelings for you so I'm gonna leave this place tonight. It was suppose to be a week from now but looking at your face, I know I'm not gonna survive another 7 days here." He said as I nod my head not paying him attention opening the door upset but more at myself at how right he was at everything he said.

"I told you what I was afraid of and now you're the one rejecting me." I said in a heartbreaking tone as he looked at me with sad eyes shaking his head. "No, Mel. This is _happening_ because _you_ rejected _me_." He said slowly walking out as tears fell from my face.

Ally's POV

After arriving in England hours ago, I walk down the hall alongside the President, Holly and both his bodyguards Marc and Collin. Holly and I look at each other with a secret smile from excitement because we're about to meet the Queen of England. We walk into the room and there are four well suited men surrounding the one and only Queen Elizabeth.

She smiles and looks at Mr. President standing up and walking over to him. "President Moon, it is a pleasure to meet with you again." She said shaking his hand. "The pleasure is all mine." He replied with a smile. "Gentlemen, please give us some privacy." She said to the nice suited men as they headed out the door. "As well as you Marc and Collin." President Moon said as they nodded their head and left. Holly and I both looked at each other and squealed mesmerized by the Queen. She and Austin looked at us both with raised eyebrows. "Sorry..." We say simultaneously as Queen Elizabeth giggled. "It's alright girls. You are defiantly not the first to do that. It's nice to meet you." She said shaking our hands as we become mesmerized at her sweetness and touch.

"What are your names sweeties?" She asked politely. "Holly Clarkson." Holly answered. "Ally Dawson." I added with a smile. "Well, it's nice to meet you Holly and Ally. You're both beautiful girls." She said making Austin smile as well as us. "Thank you so much Queen Elizabeth. Means a lot coming from you." Holly said making her smile. "No problem. President Moon, shall we start?" She ask. "Of course." He said taking her hand and walking her to sit down.

For the next two hours, they talked about business, healthcare plans, and financial aid for college students. I think about something that would help a lot in America but I decide to hold my tongue until Queen Elizabeth catches me.

"What is it, sweetie?" She asks as I shake my head while President Moon and Holly look at me. Um...it's nothing." I say shaking my head as she giggles. "Nonsense. If you have something to say. Input maybe. Then we shall here it. Right, Mr. President." She asked facing him as he still looks a confused at the situation. "Yeah? No, yeah. Go on...Ally." He said in such a goofy way that I could laugh at if I weren't embarrassed right now.

"Um...okay. Well...I was thinking that you guys are naming so many things to benefits the citizens of America, which are great points by the way! But a huge issue in America right now is diversity. There are so many people feeling like out cast and divided just because of their culture and background. This causes people to fail in communication skills because they fear speaking their minds and being laughed at because they don't feel belonged or wanted. Cultural diversity brings together people with various skills, creativity and knowledge for effective productivity. I feel if we focused on it more, than we can make a real and huge change instead of a little dent." I finished off as they all three stared at me in awe as I laugh shyly putting a strand behind my hair.

"Wow...what is your name again?" Queen Elizabeth asked again as leaned in. "Ally Dawson." I replied calmy with a smile. "Ally Dawson...you are a legend in the making." She said causing me to widen my eyes a little. "Wow. Thank you. That means a lot." I said as Holly smiled at me. "Mr. President, how did you get lucky enough to have her in your presence?" She asked him as he continued to look at me. "I ask myself that everyday." He said lowly while looking at me. "Well, this has been a very productive meeting and we'll meet here at my ball tomorrow night at 7." She said as Austin nodded shaking her hand. "It real was a pleasure meeting you both. Keep inspiring people, Miss Dawson." She said causing a smile on my face. "Always." I said as President Moon, Holly and I walk out heading to our own hotel rooms.

"So, did you guys get enough information for the article next week?" President Moon asked us as we both nod our heads. "We have enough to write two articles if we wanted to." Holly replied putting her work in her bag. "That's not me offering though." She said to Austin causing a chuckle from him. "Of course not." He said as we all finally got to our floors.

Holly sighed facing me. "I still can't believe they wouldn't let us share the same room." Holly pouted. "Well, there pretty strict here, Hols. So unless you are my lover, you got to get use to it." I said she groaned. "Well, good night Mr. President and Als." She said going into her room.

"I turn around to Mr. President who is already looking at me and I smile shaking my head as his adorableness. "Well, goodnight beautiful." He said as I nod my head. "Goodnight." I say as we both turn opposite directions and something stops me and I slowly turn around.

I drop my bags and run up to Austin turning him around catching him off guard and kissing him. When he gets over the initial shock, he kisses me back and opens the door as we go inside bumping into anything in our way.

"Wait, wait..." I said out of breath pulling away a little bit as he held on to me. "What? It's something wrong?" He asked as I shook my head. "No, I'll be right back." I said leaving to the bathroom as he became confused.

No more in there for five minutes, I come out. "Thank god. What took so long-" He said cutting himself off as he looks at me in a skimpy red lingerie outfit. "Wha-wha-whoa..." He said almost drooling standing up. "Ally, where did you get this?" He asked mesmerized. "No questions tonight. Just sweet love." I replied sweetly and sexy.

No One's POV

Their eyes locked, and for a moment the air was thick with tension as they simply looked at one another and breathed. Then his eyes lowered from hers and landed on her lips. In an instant their lips collided as if the thought occurred to them at the exact same moment.

Austin's hands were all over her, moving down to her ass, feeling the wonderful and delightful curve, to her waist, to her back to her breasts. He could not control himself as he felt all restraint and composure leave him far behind. All he wanted was to feel her, every single curve, every single inch of her soft, smooth skin…

Ally's fingers slid through his hair, and as his lips moved down to her neck, sucking and kissing, she found herself tugging on his golden locks, biting down on her bottom lip. He knew her neck was one of her spots. He knew just how to get her heart racing.

His hands cupped his ass as he lifted her up and sat her on the counter, looking up and staring at her with heavy eyes. She met his powerful gaze with her own eyes before she kissed him on the lips, not wanting to think about anything, not wanting to feel anything but him and his hands on her body…but him inside of her…

She lifted her arms over her head and he pulled her lingerie top off, peeling the bra from her afterwards. He swooped in and placed his mouth on her breast, causing Ally to throw her head back.

As he sucked hard on her nipple, she found that she was once again pulling on his hair.

"Austin," she said throatily. She could barely form a coherent sentence as she just knew she was wet. She needed him now. "Austin." she said breathlessly as he continued to kiss and suck her breasts. "Austin! Take it off…now!"

He liked when she was demanding. He grinned and simultaneously shut her up with a kiss on the mouth, his fingers going straight for the button and zipper of her jeans. Her hands were on the ends of his shirt, and he paused to allow her to pull it over his head. Next she was on his jeans. Ally was always amazingly fast at taking off his clothes.

Their lips remained locked as she slid his jeans and boxers down his hips, his penis now freed. She spread her legs and wrapped them tightly around his waist as he guided himself into her. Once joined, it was as if they both released a sigh of pure ecstasy and elation.

It was like coming home.

Austin thrust inside of her with strength, not hesitating to go slow or take time. He needed release, and he knew she needed it too.

Ally gasped as she felt him withdraw from her only to thrust back in. She rocked in unison with his movements, her hands clinging to his chest as they fucked. She moaned at how deeply he fulfilled her. Somewhere along the lines, she realized her nails were digging into his skin, but it did not matter. They were both lost in desperation, and that was all that mattered.

As Austin moved inside of her, feeling her tightness envelope him, clench around him, squeeze and milk him, he knew he would never feel more complete than with her. It was almost as if she were made for him…

His lips moved along her jaw and to her neck once again as he felt her moaning and breathing and shaking underneath him, and it only spurred him on to go harder, faster.

"Yes…Austin…" Ally breathed as she met each thrust. She squeezed her eyes shut as she realized release was hitting her. She felt elation wash over her as she momentarily paused and basked in its feeling, never wanting it to end, wishing this moment could carry on forever.

Austin smirked as he watched her orgasm, feeling her walls clench around him, it only encouraged him to keep going, to join her in pleasure. With one final and hard thrust, he moaned as his seed spilled inside of her.

Ally wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him into a rough kiss as he came down, the two absolutely sweaty and breathless.

Melanie's POV

It's the end of the night and I sit behind my desk in my room thinking about Chris and how he is leaving tonight and it's his last day. I spent the whole day with him and it's been amazing, but it sucks that it has to end this way. Why does he have to leave the job? Why does he have to leave...me?

I wipe my tears over and over again but they just keep falling and I hate that I can't stop it. Chris is right about me. I am selfish. I care too much about my status to date someone lower than my own status and it's horrible but completely true. But it's all I've ever known.

I smile and think back to the day to when we first met.

 ***FLASHBACK***

"Babe, this is so gorgeous!" I said walking hand in hand with Austin as we walk around the White House during our final campaigne run. "Yeah, it is." He said mesmerized before wrapping his arms around me and kissing my cheek causing me to giggle.

We continue to walk until we go into the Oval Office where three men are standing in nice black suits. "Hello, Mrs. Moon. This will be your new bodyguards, Steve..." He said as I shake my hands with him. "And...Chris." He introduced as Chris and I met each other's eyes at the same time causing me to catch my breath. "Hi...Mrs. Moon." He said with a small smile in the smoothest voice I've ever heard. "Hi..." I said with a smile back putting a strand of hair behind my ear shaking his hand softly.

Austin notices and stiffs up. "It's nice to meet you two gentlemen. You ready to go babe?" He ask trying to get me out the room while kind of snatching my hand away. "Yeah..." I said as Chris and I still stare at each other before I walk out the room with Austin.

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

My smile disappears as I am reminded that moments like those are no longer gonna happen anymore. Because of...me? Oh my god...it's not gonna happen because of me! My best friend is leaving because of me and is not coming back because of me. I have to catch him before he goes!

I run out my room, down the hall and to the desk woman. "Hey, Janice. Is Chris McCall still in the building?" I ask in a rush as she checks in the computer. "No, he just checked out 2 minutes ago ma'am." She told me as I checked my clock. "You can probably still catch him if you-" I cut her off by running to the stairway as fast as I can. I skip the elevator because that takes up too much waiting time.

I finally make it all the way down the stairs out of breath and out of the White House premises. I run into the empty parking lot and I see the back of his head and heading towards his car. "Chris!" I yell loudly causing him to abruptly turn around. "Mel?" He asked confused as I sigh walking a little closer before stopping 10 feet away from him.

I open my mouth to say something before going speechless. I close my eyes, take a deep breath, remember Mimi Moon's words in my head and take control. "You are the best person I have ever known." I start off as he looks at me not in complete shock but a little surprised. "Meeting you was the best thing that has ever happened to me." I say as he just looks at me disappointed that I'm saying this now.

It starts to rain a little and I look up and sigh a little. "My moments are always ruined!" I said really upset, nervous enough. "Is that all you wanted to say to me Mel?" He asked not wanting to hear any more because I've put him through enough pain.

I shake my head. "No." I say stepping a bit closer as rain falls on my very expensive coat- okay never mind. "I wanted to say sorry. It's probably the first time I've said that in my whole life and _actually_ meant it." I said honestly as he just listened. "I know. It's sad. My whole life, I've had this persona I created or someone helped me create because I was taught being nice was weak. But you are the only one who saw through me. The _real_ me. That's why you leaving here and _me_ is gonna be so heartbreaking. I can't imagine not seeing your face almost everyday and knowing that your a hundred miles away." I said as he got tears in his eyes as he tried to man up and shake them away.

"But I'm not gonna stop you. Because you were right Chris. I'm shallow and no matter how much you love me, the truth is, I am a bitch." I said throwing my hands in the air. "But for once I'm not gonna be selfish. I'm not gonna make you feel guilty and stay here just for me to lead you on, because I know I can't change my situation." I said as he looked down a little.

"Just the way I can't change the way I feel about you." I said as he lifted his head and looked back at me. "And the way I feel about you..." I said stepping closer with confidence even though I was freezing. "Is out of this world. So you go, you explore your new job and life and I want you to enjoy it because if anyone deserves it, it's you." I said as tears filled my eyes as I laughed away the pain as he had a pained and heartbroken expression on his face.

I closed my eyes and breathed one more time before looking at him. I lean in and whisper something in his ear slowly and when I look at him again, he has this look of pure shock and satisfaction. "Mel...I don't know what to say-" I cut him off by bringing my lips to match his and he instantly melts into it as our lips collide as one. We let our mouths move together as a team while the rain soaks us up but we don't pay it any attention.

We slowly pull away with our eyes still closed leaning our foreheads together. After a while we open them simultaneously and look each other in the eyes. He smiles a little at me as I do the same. "You were wrong." He states as I got a confused expression on my face. "This is a pretty good moment." He said as a bigger smile appeared on my face as I kissed him one more time wrapping my arms around him taking him in and all that I missed before we separated once again.

He sighed looking at me now at ease of the situation. "Goodbye Mel." He said holding my face as if it was the most precious thing in the world. "Goodbye Chris." I said looking into the most beautiful eyes that I will miss everyday of my life.

We held hands for a bit until we slowly let go as I watched him get in his car. He looked at me one last time in a bittersweet way before pulling off causing me to sigh. I head inside going over everything that just happened. Chris is really gone and I honestly don't know how I'm gonna handle it. I'm just happy that he didn't leave hating me or on bad terms. I've made peace, but truthfully...how do I get over it?

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) What did you think of the gift President Moon gave Ally in the beginning of the chapter?**

 **2.) What did you learn about Melanie during this chapter?**

 **3.) What was your reaction when Mel finally kissed Chris even though he was leaving?**

 **4.) What do you think Mel whispered to Chris before he left?**

 **5.)** **3 Fav Parts?**

 **Sorry, that most of this chapter was about Mel and Chris. I just wanted you all to get some insight on the Melanie that Chris knows and the kind of relationship they have.**


	26. Hope & Houses

Austin's POV

Ally wraps her arm around one of mine as Holly wraps her arm around the other as we all three enter Queen Elizabeth's ball. "Wow. This is so beautiful." Holly said as we all looked around agreeing. "Hello Miss. You are quite beautiful. Would you like to dance?" A nice looking man asked Holly as she became a little shocked. "Um, I'm sorry sir. I have a fiance." She said as he got a little confused. "I'm not asking for your hand in marriage beautiful. Just a dance." He said sweetly. "Yeah, Holly. Nothing wrong with a innocent dance." I told her as she hesitated before looking at Ally and nod giving her the go and she sigh going with him.

Ally giggles and shake her head. "That girl is too precious for this world." She said as I laughed. "Agreed. You wanna dance?" I asked as she smiled while I took her hand and lead us both to the floor.

She wrapped her arms around my neck as I wrapped my hands around her waist as we swayed to slow music. "You are so beautiful." I said as she smiled looking down before rubbing her necklace and neck uncomfortably. "What's wrong?" I ask concerned as she shook her head. "Nothing." She replied even though I wasn't convinced. "You have been wearing a lot of chokers lately. Is it fashion week or something or are they itching?" I asked trying to get to the bottom of it.

"No, babe. I'm fine. I promise." She said leaning up to kiss me and I turn my head causing her to look at me weird and offended. "We are at a ball." I told her as she widen eyes and looks around. "Oh my gosh, I completely almost blew cover!" She whispered yelled upset with herself. "Don't worry, I don't think anyone noticed." I respond looking around and everyone is minding their business. "It doesn't matter. I was stupid." She said sighing. "No. You made a mistake. And I get it. With you, I wish I could just grab and kiss you in public without a care in the world but it's possible because of the lives we lead. One day, my love." I said as she smiled looking into my eyes.

"That's really sweet, babe." She said rubbing my face. "But only British men are allowed to call me that." She said walking away as I gap my mouth in a little surprise before smiling and following her.

I follow her into an empty long hallway wear her very long gold dress travels on the ground beneath her. She turns her head to me while walking with a smile. "A little slow there, President." She said as she continued to sway her hips back and forth as I decide to chase her while she laughs running before I grab her pinning her against the wall. "Who's slow now?" I ask as she lightly bits her lip. "Not fair. I have five inch heels on." She stated as I look down at them and her nice shiny legs. "Which you are rocking by the way." I said as she playfully rolls her eyes.

"Of course, you would think so." She said as I scoff. "Is it a crime to think my girlfriend looks absolutely beautiful all the time?" I asked her as she looks at me breathless and slight surprised. "Girlfriend?" She asked and repeated lowly as I realize what I said. "Yeah..." I said shyly and lowly as she just smiled a little before kissing me grabbing my face. "I -kiss- love -kiss- you -kiss- so -kiss- much -kiss." She said repeatedly connecting our lips causing me to chuckle a little. "I love you too." I said returning them before we head back into the ball room.

Ally's POV

"Oh, there's something I need to tell Holly, so just go along with it okay?" He asks as I get confused. "Um, sure?" I reply unsure. "Holly." He said turning her around to get her attention. "Yes, Mr. President." She replied sweetly. "We're gonna take two different planes leaving here. Yours is gonna take you back to Washington but mine and Ally's is gonna be sent to Florida." He said as both Holly and I eyes widen. But I act normal because he told me to just 'go with it'.

"Um...okay? But do you mind me asking why you and All are flying to Florida?" She asked and I was happy she did because I was confused. "I have a meeting in Miami and I only need one of my editor in chiefs. I figured I'd take Ally so you can get back to Dez. You guys are engaged and I know work can be hectic not seeing each other as much as you want to." He said bringing a smile on her face. "Well, that's really considerate Mr. President. Thank you." She said nodding her head. "No problem." He said rubbing her back before walking out the ball room.

"That was really sweet." I say as he takes my hand with a smile. "But why didn't you tell me before about the meeting in Miami? I could have told planned visiting my parents while we there." I said as he stopped turning to me with just a calm expression on his face that just showed he was in peace with everything in his life right now. "Ally, would you go anywhere with me?" He asked lightly looking in my eyes intensely but calmly. "I would go anywhere with you." I repeat truthfully as he smiles with his eyes before leaning down and kissing me. We both softly pull away and I look at him so in love than I've ever been in my life. "Come with me." He says and I take his hand leading us to the private jet he has waiting for us.

 ***Time Skip***

Holly's POV

I arrived back in Washington about 2 hours ago. I walk into my office and realize how boring today is gonna be since Ally isn't here and in another country. I realize I forgot my coffee on the Janice, the front desk operator. I go the door when I see Dez and this blonde woman with blue eyes talking and laughing with Dez.

I'm not a jealous person but she looks a little too friendly and she defiantly would be Dez's type since we got the same hair and eye color and damn, she's really pretty. I'm overreacting, Dez is my fiance and the love of my life. He could never hurt me.

I walk over to them when Dez and her see me, and instead of Dez smiling he looks a little guilty and awkward and so does she which makes me grow suspicious.

"Hey babe." He said kissing my cheek as the girl uncomfortably looked away making me confused and a little upset. "Hey...I just came because I forgot my coffee. Sorry Janice." I said grabbing my coffee as Janice nodded nicely but became uncomfortable at the situation.

I turn around to Hanna and Dez just looking at me. I raise my eyebrows at what they are staring at. "Dez...aren't you gonna introduce me..?" I ask as he made a face of forgetfulness. "Oh right. How rude of me. Holly, this is my new assistant Hanna. Hanna this is my...fiance Holly." he introduced as we awkwardly smiled at each other.

"It's nice to meet you Holly." She said with what seemed like a genuine smile and I'm all about giving people second chances as long as they don't cross the line. Wait...Hanna? The same Hanna that called Dez twice this week and I let it go because I knew it would be nothing. She's his assistant who will spend all her time with him...You have got to be kidding me.

Ally's POV

I stand in awe of the humongous Miami house standing in front of me. I look at Austin in amazement but also confusion on what we are doing here when he told me about completely different plans. "Austin...I-...whose house is this?" I asked in still complete shock. "Yours. Well, ours. If you want it to be." He told me as I widen my eyes taking it all in. "Wait, what? You bought a house for us? In Miami? How much did this cost? How will you finish your presidency? People will find out-" I said rambling as he chuckled kissing me softly on my lips.

He softly pulled away and smiled down at me. "Come here." He said taking my hand and leasing me to the beautiful porch and sitting us down on the steps. "I bought this house for us. Our future. Because I believe we have one." He started as I listen in great amazement. "I don't plan on us moving in until after my presidency of course. After I move out the White House, after I divorce Mel and when we can finally live the lives we've always wanted." He said causing him to look at him in the most precious way. "Baby, I love the house, I really do. But why so big?" I ask as he looks down shyly with a small smile and that's when I realized.

"To start a...family. That's why..." I said looking at him in awe once again as he slowly nods his head. "Yeah, I thought down the line or maybe soon after, who knows? Maybe...you wouldn't mind having...our baby." He said so shyly and I almost laugh at his cuteness. "Nothing would make me happier." I said bringing a smile on his face as his eyes light up. "So, you like it?" He asked as I stood up making him stand up as well. "I love it. And you." I say as he smiles wider while I lean in and kiss him wrapping my arms around him. This is a perfect day.

Holly's POV

I head to my office after coming from the bathroom when I am stopped by Dez. I look at him and don't smile and he notices and sighs. "Baby, I'm so sorry for earlier. I don't why I was being so weird. I'm really sorry." He said as I sighed finally looking at him. "Yeah, what was that about? Are you embarrassed of me or something?" I asked sadly. "Of course not. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He said bringing a small smile on my face. "There it is." He said holding my chin making me blush. "You're forgiven but if you do it again, I will kindly smack you." I say honestly as he widens his eyes a bit. "Careful. I might like that." He said making me laugh as he smirked. "Do your job, mister!" I said smacking his arm as he laughed kissing me before leaving as I sigh with a smile on my face. Who did I agree on marrying?

Ally's POV

We both finally pull away from that very long make out. "So...do you want me to show me around?" He asked sweetly. "Of course." I said as he took my hand leading me inside. Once the door opens, my mouth drops wide open in amazement. The beautiful, huge living room with white and tan color. My favorite by the way. I could see the pure white kitchen from here and the steps. Oh my god, that's steps are so big. This house is literally like a mansion. "Austin, this-this is amazing. It's so beautiful." I say as we walk around still hand in hand. "I thought you would think so." He said with a smile taking me upstairs.

For the next hour, he showed me the different bathrooms including the one in the master bedroom that would be ours. He also showed me basement where there was a game room because we are still kids at heart and the pool in the huge backyard and I can't help being in love with it. After showing me around, we realize we can take a break and sit down in the living room couch.

Before I do, the mark from a month ago starts to bother me again. I try to scratch it when Austin is not looking but with my luck he catches me. "Okay, what is going on with you?" He ask frustrated. "What do you mean?" I ask stupidly shrugging my shoulders sitting down as he continues to stand up. "The past few weeks I've noticed the touches towards your neck and you keep trying to avoid the problem every time I bring it up." He said as I look down not knowing how to respond.

"Well..." He said waiting for a response as I sigh and stand up. "Well, something's are just my busy okay?" I said irritated itching it again walking away as he turns me round king of harshly. "You're my girlfriend and if there is something wrong, it IS my business!" He said getting upset. "Maybe, but some things I like to keep to myself." I said as he sighed realizing I wasn't budging.

Suddenly, he looks at me, then my neck and then at me again. I get confused until he quickly rips the chocked from my neck breaking it's rhinestones all over the floor and at the same time exposing my healing bruise. He widens his eyes at it as I get highly upset at my now broken necklace. "Are you freaking kidding me?!" I yell getting on my knees trying to pick up my expensive rhinestones. "Ally, what happened to your neck?" He asked concerned bending down to my level ignoring the violation of my necklace. "Austin, do you have any idea how much that cost?" I ask avoiding the question while sighing because it was pointless to put it back together because it was forever ruined. "Ally!" He yelled now pissed looking into my eyes almost scaring me.

Screw it. He did scare me. "What..Happened..To..Your..Neck?" He asked again calmly but still in a very cold, MEAN and intimidating way and I almost lose my breath. "I-I...I" I start but sigh before putting a strand of hair behind my ear. "I was on a mission with Pat about a month ago involving getting a baby back and in the mist of everything...a guy chocked me." I finally admitted as his eyes widen but not with sadness but with pure anger.

He stood up causing me to do the same and it looked like he was gonna walk away but he turned back around to me and I could tell there was nothing taking him from this rage. "What the fuck, Ally?!" He yelled and it's the first time he cursed at me which at this moment didn't shock me. "How could you do that? How could you fucking do that?!" He said as I became upset a as well. "Because I have a job, and I get it done." I said folding my arms as he came closer to me. "That's bullshit! You are a lawyer. Your job is to get justice for innocent people within the facilities of your firm. Not risking your life on police missions that could result in death!" He screamed and no more did it scared me but pissed me off. "How could you say that? I help people everyday of my life because it gives people a purpose and voice and makes me feel good! That's never gonna change, no matter how much I love you and no matter what you feel!" I told him as he raised his eyebrows a little.

"You are so selfish." He said almost making me gasp from shock from that allegation considering I'm the most selfless person I know, besides this affair. "Excuse me?" I ask walking closer to him. "You heard me, Ally. You are selfish. How do you the people who love and care about you would feel if something happened to you? How do you think they will feel to know that one day you were here and the next just gone? HOW DO YOU THINK I WOULD FEEL?!" He yelled the last sentence making me cringe at the intimidation.

I look down because of his truthful words before looking back up at him expecting a still angry face but instead I saw that his eyes were watery. "You are my everything, Ally. If you ever died-...if...I ever lost you, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. My every thought is decided by the look on your face and my whole being is at peace because I am with you and you don't even care." He said as I got tears in my eyes.

I take a deep breath at his sweet and breathtaking words but I become offended at the insult as well. "What the hell are you talking about? You are MY everything. I don't care about you? I'm risking my life and career to be with you because of how insanely in love I am with you! There has been no one that has ever inspired me the way you do and I've never taken you for granted!" I tell back at his accusation.

"I'm sorry...I know that you care about me. I don't why I said that." He said turning around walking away a little. "I don't want you to get hurt. I know life is life and things will happen if it's meant to be but you're just walking towards danger and that's not okay with me. It's never gonna be okay with me." He said still not facing me but the wall instead while sniffling a bit. Some tears came down my face a little.

I walk over to him and touch his back softly. Instead of turning him around, I go in front of him and look at him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I say honestly putting my head onto my chest but he still doesn't react and it breaks my heart. "Please, don't be mad at me." I say and a few seconds after, he wraps his arms around me as I embrace him. After a couple of minutes, we slowly pull away and I look up to him in awe of how in the matter of minutes we could go from screaming down each other's throats to being in each other's arms.

I wrap one hand around the back of his neck making him lean down to as I kiss him. He hesitates for a second before softly kissing me back. Our mouths collide together sweet and passionately and I decide that I wanna be in charge tonight. I pull away and softly push him down on the living room carpet as he looks at me with raised eyebrows but extremely turned on. I get on top of him and kiss him adding my tongue right away and he instantly accepts and wrestle each other in dominance.

I bite his lower lip a little bit and he grips my butt as I moan a little and I stop him because I remember it's me leading right now. I slowly leave a trail of kisses down his neck and he moans a little while gripping my waist on top of him. I grind my core into his groin and he goes wild. "Baby, I need you now." He told me as I shake my head. "How bad?" I ask teasing him as he groans. "Really bad." He said as I continued to dry hump his area while making out viciously with his neck leaving various and huskies and a gazillion groans coming out his mouth.

After a few minutes, I finally start to undo his pants and I feel him get even harder if that's even possible underneath me. I remove his hairy and expose his glorious abs that are to die for. Literally. I lick up and down his chest softly as he gently runs his hands through my hair. I finally lift my dress off my body completely while he removes his bottoms. All he is left in is his boxers and I'm left in my bra and panties.

I sit back on top of him as he watched me in awe slowly remove my bra releasing my extra perky C cup boobs. He looks at them as if he wants to eat them up and I smile with delight. He leans up holding my waist and kisses my neck softly because he knows I am still in charge. His kisses start to trail lower and lower until he reaches one of my pink, hard and soft nipples and lightly pecks on it causing my breath to hitch.

He takes my response as a yes to keep going and begins to slowly flick his tongue up and down it until I began to moan louder and he speeds it up but sucking on it completely while punching the other without holding back. "Austin..." I moan and continues as I fell myself get wetter and realize he's trying to take control. "No." I say pulling him back down a little roughly as he just looks more turned on. I can't take the wait anymore and remove my panties while exposing his area. I slowly push down on his area letting him area and we both let out a long overdue moan.

I began to ride him in a comfortable and pleasurable speed as he holds me tightly as we both let our bodies collide lay passionately and desirably. "Mmm..." I moan as he breaths heavy from every single amazing feeling. He softly kisses the pet of my neck with the healing bruise before kissing me. In between kissing him, I smile and he notices which makes him smile as well. I'm the luckiest woman in the world to be making love to the man in the house we're gonna spend our lives in. "I love you." I say as he looks at me as if I say it for the first time. "I love you." He said as I kiss him again slowing down letting him know he can take the lead now.

He gets the message and lays me gently on back getting on top of me. He hurriedly grabs the blanket from the couch and covers it on us as he enters me again and starts to thrust in and out of me slowly as I moan louder and louder. "Oh my god!" I scream because this has to be the best sex Austin and I have ever had and I think it's because we're not holding back. I mean don't get me wrong it has _ALWAYS_ been good but right now, we're not worried about anyone walking in or ruining the moment. Right now, it is just about us. "Mmm...jeez baby..." He moaned into my ear as he continued to grind and ride me for long hours into the night.

After about 2 hours, Austin and I orgasm-ed for about the fifth time and we were out of breath but in the happiest mood that no one, not even the devil himself could ruin it. "God, I love you." He said holding his hand on my face as I smile a little looking up to him as he smiles taking me in. "You're so beautiful." He said more to himself. "So are you." I said making him chuckle a bit before leaning down and kissing me as he wrapped the blanket around us while I laid on his chest.

Holly's POV

I'm sitting on the sofa eating pizza waiting for Dez to come back from the bathroom. I laugh at something on the TV when I hear his phone buzz on the table and as I as about to shout to tell him, I notice it says Hanna.

I sigh with a breath of stress. Right on time, Dez comes out with a smile on his face. "Babe, you are not gonna believe what just happened. I almost tripped in the funniest way-" He cuts himself off when he sees my expression while he comes over to me while I'm still sitting.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked concerned as I sigh standing up handing him his phone. "Hanna called...for the third time this week." I said as he had a guilty face before trying to cover himself up. "Um...baby-" He said as I stopped him. "No. Don't Holly me! Why is she calling you?" I said raising my voice as he sighs. "Babe, she needs help. She's my assistant and I need to show her the ropes." He said not believable as I shake my head. "Well, if she needs to be shown the "ropes" that many times, maybe this isn't the right job for her." I said shoving him as I speed past him. "YOU ARE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TONIGHT!" I yelled as he groaned loudly. I can't believe I might be losing my fiance. My everything.

Austin's POV

Ally and I lay wrapped in the blanket I got earlier in front of the fireplace to keep us warm. It's not cold in Miami but it is freezing in this house because nothing has been installed yet.

Ally comfortably sighs as the fire keeps brewing giving us a nice amount of heat as we lay snuggled together in peace. "I mean it when I said I was sorry about earlier. I really am." She said lowly as I rubbed her naked back with my thumb. "I know. We don't have to talk about it." I said not wanting to bring up the upsetting topic.

She sighs and leans up just a little bit while I'm on my back. She puts her hand on my chest as she looks at me with sadness. "We do. I need you to know that there is a real reason why I'm okay risking my life for anyone." She said as I look at her realizing she really needed to get something off her chest and her wanting me to be the one to tell felt like a honor.

"Okay. I'm listening." I tell her as she softly nodding her head before sighing and looking at me. "My parents they weren't always together. They were married long before they had me but a few months after I turned 10 they had got a divorce." She admitted as I widen my eyes.

Lester and Penny Dawson weren't always together? They got divorced? That was a lot to take I considering seeing them together today, no one would be able to tell because they are inseparable. "Wow." Is all I could say and all I would say because I know she had more to say. They were divorced for about 5 years and when I turned 13, my mom met a man named John Cress. They fell in love quickly and dated for about two years. He was a kind man to me and gave me everything we wanted. I still visited and saw my dad because he would never let a divorce come between our relationship. Eventually they got engaged and married each other and after they did, he changed. It was like he was a whole other person. It was like as soon as they got married, the real him came out. First, it started with the yelling all the time at both of us. Over every little thing. Then, one night I heard him hit my mother hard. She screamed and screamed Austin, and I did nothing but cry into my pillow." She confessed with tears in her eyes as I rubbed her back in sympathy.

"It finally came to an end, when he beat my mom so bad that she had to go to the hospital. I called my dad to let him know what happened to her. They weren't together but they were still great friends and cared about each other. He was furious and even went back to the house where John was relaxing as if he didn't harm my mom at all. My dad beat him like there was no tomorrow and even though it felt good knowing that, I still had this immense guilt that I couldn't let go of. About a year or two after that, they got back together realizing they weren't meant for anyone else but each other." She told me as I felt extremely bad for how she was feeling and how Penny was treated.

"Everyday, Austin. Everyday, I was helpless to my mother and afraid. I hated that feeling. I didn't want to be afraid anymore. There are so many people in the world who needs saving Austin. I figured if I was the one doing the saving maybe I could forgive myself of the guilt...but I never did." She said that as I rubbed her cheek. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to save people, Ally. But it's not your job and people love you too much for you to put your own life in the line when you don't have too." I told her as she nodded a little. "I was so stupid." She said as I sat up.

"You can't blame yourself for that baby." I said sitting up as she shook her head avoiding eye contact. "How couldn't I? For months I watched my mother be terrified and beat and didn't do anything. I was weak." She said as I took her hand and looked at her seriously. "You were a child." I said as she looked at me finally. "You were scared to and if we're being honest, there was nothing you could really do. The Penny Dawson I met doesn't hold anything against the daughter she loves more than life and is happy that you are safe and happy. If you keep this inside, it will build up until it comes out and destroys. Don't give him that power. You have to forgive yourself, Ally. You have to." I tell her as she closes her eyes for a few seconds before opening them to me and nods her head. "Okay." She says as I lean and hug her and just hold her.

"This house already feels like ours." She said after a few seconds bringing a small smile on my face. "Yeah...it does." I say as we both lay together in each other's arms taking quiet and peaceful breaths.

Melanie's POV

I walk around my guest room that I'm- well I guess I can call it _my_ room now since I officially moved out of Austin and I's room. Well, I walk around _my_ room after getting a cup of water and I pull out my journal and open it to the back where there is a blank page.

I began to write.

 ** **Dear Journal,****

 ** **It's only been a month since Chris left and I am still struggling with the reality of it. Since his departure, there has been this empty void in me ever since he's been gone. Every motivation to be better like**** _ **he**_ ** **knows I can be... is gone as well. I don't feel like being good. Chris being gone, just brings pure rage and maybe that's because I don't know how to handle emotions. I didn't have the greatest upbringing but I was loved so that's all that matters...right? I need to stop thinking of 'what could have been' and think of the things in front of me. I have a husband that I have to focus on getting back while finding out who I am and who I'm meant to be. Ally better watch her back because I meant what I said. It is not over.****

I finish off and put my journal away taking a sip of my water getting ready to go to bed when there is a knock on the door. I sigh aggravated because I am terribly tired and I really don't feel like talking even if it is important.

I head towards the door and open it with an attitude. "What?" I said rudely to whoever it was and when the person's face comes into view, I stop in my tracks with wide eyes. "Oh, darling. That's not the way you talk to your mother." My mother says with amusement raising her eyebrows. "Aren't you gonna invite me in?" She said tilting her head with a devious smile.

 ** **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**** **  
**

 ** **1.) Did you enjoy the amount of Auslly in this chapter?  
****

 ** **2.) What did you think about Austin showing Ally the house he bought for their future together?  
****

 ** **3.) Thoughts on meeting Melanie's mother next chapter?****

 ** **4.) 3 Fav Parts?****


	27. Moms & Malls

**_READ BELOW:_**

A lot of people are upset with me not addressing the problem people are having with reviews? That's weird considering I have addressed this issue about a million times already but I guess I have to speak on it again. Reviews are not for having "popularity" for my story. Austin & Ally has been off the air for almost a year now and there are not nearly as many people on fanfiction net as it use to be, but there are still _some_. I ask nicely for reviews from those people because whether you believe it or not, I truly care about people's thoughts on chapters and my story. **WRITING IS LITERALLY MY FAVORITE THING IN THE WORLD!** I know a lot of people believe a "good writer" should not be motivated by other people's opinions but let me tell you something. I am an **EXCELLENT** (not being cocky, just confident in my work) writer but I _STILL_ care about people's opinions! It's fun and exciting to me when I see I have reviews and seeing people loving and adoring a story I wrote all by myself. That's work to be proud of. Half of you (not all) don't write or are simply not writers at all and I don't judge you at all for that, but...because of _that_ , you don't get the big passion for it. I spend 3 days a week writing **THOUSANDS** of words for each chapter and most of you **COMPLAIN** about answering a **FEW** questions about a story you supposedly love? A lot of you threaten to not read the story anymore if I keep "demanding" reviews or if something in the story happens that you don't want to. Am I suppose to feel sad or threaten about that? Or change my mind because you're not getting what you want? At the end of the day, I am writing this story for all the people who love Auslly and love reading stories about their beautiful journey together, BUT it is still my story and a lot of you forget that. It's so easy to judge when you're not doing all the work. This is not an attack against anyone spreading their opinion but a **MESSAGE** for everyone to see my side of the story. I love writing this story but some of you can be very ungrateful and I really don't think you realize it. I have written a couple of stories but this is the one I'm most proud of because I have everything planned out and it is simply beautiful and pure. When something bad happens in it and you leave, that's no one's fault but your own for being impatient and not waiting to see what else could happen or change. It takes a lot of thorns before arriving in a garden of roses. To answer your questions I'm **NOT** gonna stop asking for reviews and now you know the real reason why (even if you don't believe it). If you can't handle that, by all means leave, but if you realize that you are being just a tad dramatic and want to enjoy a beautiful, entertaining and shocking story with twists and turns that will leave you in tears, good and bad, then all means stay and continue. I'm not dumb, I know a lot of people will **STILL** complain in reviews but those people will for now on be **IGNORED**. This is the **LAST TIME** I'm addressing this issue. The rest is all up to you.

 **SHOUT OUT TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT SIMPLY ENJOY A STORY I LOVE WRITING. :)  
IF I MISSED ANYONE, IT'S BECAUSE YOU REVIEW AS A GUEST BUT I APPRECIATE YOU AS WELL!**

 **jcarter692  
Ross's Juliet  
BeShOrR5  
ViaNearth11  
Roxy1971  
hannahwoo11**

Melanie's POV

"Mom. What are you doing here?" I ask while she wakes up as I exit the bathroom brushing my teeth ready for a new day. "A mother can't visit her daughter?" She asked ruggedly sitting up with tired eyes. "I know you love me mother, I do. But I mean the _real_ reason you're here?" I said once more as she smirked getting up. "Oh sweetie. The fun has just begun." She said as I smile a little because this is exactly what I need to get out my funk.

Ally's POV

I sit up a little irritated out of Austin's bed as he sighs. "I'm sorry. I don't see why it's a big deal that I asked." I turn my head slightly at him after putting my bra back on. "It's a huge deal and it's way too...risky." I said getting up as he did as well turning me back around as I stand there in just my bra and underwear while he wears just boxers. "Why? You've slept here before." He said as I look at him in disbelief. "Slept Austin, Slept! Big difference. I can't _live_ here. I won't." I said sternly and instead of getting angry, he just expresses calmness.

He just pulls me back sitting me down with a sigh. "I don't mean to upset you. It's the last thing I would want to do. Honestly, I thought it would be good news." He said looking down. "Baby, it's great news that you would think about that with me. But isn't that what's the house for? Why can't we just wait until there's no more hiding? I really hate that feeling." I said truthfully as he nods with his full attention towards me. "Yeah, you're right. I just figured if you moved in here, my nights would be so much better. Sleeping without you is hell, babe." He said as I sighed leaning my forehead into his. "I know. _But_...if it makes you feel any better and because it means so much to you...I promise to think about it." I say as his eyes light up. "That's all I ask." He says before kissing me as I smile into it. He gets up heading to the bathroom as I smack his butt. "Don't violate me!" He yells from the bathroom as I giggle. I love that boy.

I then get a phone call from Liz and I pick it up immediately just in case there's an emergency case. "Als, hey. I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang at the mall later today after your shift at the White House." She said as I smiled from it not being a big deal. "Yeah, defiantly. It's been a while since we've hung out." I told her and I can basically feel her smile on the other line. "Great. Oh, and bring that girl Holly. I like her!" She said hanging up before I could reply causing me to laugh a little.

Austin then comes out the bathroom. "What's so funny?" He asked looking at me amused. "Oh, nothing." I said shaking my head with still a smile on my face. "It's not another guy is it? Because if it is another guy making my girl laugh like that, I might just have to bust out the old Moon rhymes." He said as I giggle while he came over to me in just a towel. "Old Moon rhymes?" I repeated him as he smiled nodding his head as I tried to keep my mouth shut from laughing again. "Check it out. Why is the sky so unhappy?" He asked me as I smiled playing along. "I don't know. Tell me baby." I say looking up to him. "It has the blues." He said and after a few seconds ago, I fall on my back cracking up as he laughs at me. "I told you my jokes were funny." He said getting on top of me on the bed. "No, they're not babe." I said laughing more. "I'm laughing because they're really cheesy and corny." I said as he smiled shaking his head but looking at me peaceful. "That's okay. As long as I keep that pretty face smiling, I'm good." He said as I stopped laughing to look at him a little more serious.

I suddenly look into his beautiful brown eyes and get lost and lean up to kiss him and he kisses me back entering his tongue and I gladly accept. I softly moan into it and I feel Austin's member grow against me and he sighs into my mouth. "Man, I just took a shower." He said making me giggle as I softly bite my lip. "Well, how about...after we finish making sweet love to each other, I'll join the next one." I said as he raised his eyebrows. "Deal, Miss Dawson." He said with a smile leaning down to kiss me again.

 ***Line Break***

Ally's POV

I walk into my office to see Holly organizing the shelf. "Hey, Als." She says with a smile turning around for a second before focusing on what she was doing before. "Hey Hols. You remember my friend Liz, right?" I ask as she stands and turns around. "Yeah, of course. Why?" She asked calmly folding her arms. "She just wanted to know if you would like to accompany us at the mall after work. You know, just a little hang." I explained to her as she nodded her head. "Sure, I would love to. It's not like I've got anything else to do." She said sounding a little down as I grown a little confused. "No plans with Dez?" I ask as she shakes her head about to say something but we are interrupted by Dez's really pretty assistant who I've never been properly introduced to besides that little encounter with Mel.

Hanna comes in with coffee and a sweet smile. "Hi, guys. I don't mean to bother you. I'm sure you both have plenty of work to get back to, but I wanted to bring you guys coffee." She said sweetly standing at the door. "Why?" Holly asked kind of rudely shocking me as I give her a look but she continues to glare at the girl. "She means thank you so much. And please come in." I said kindly as she walks in handing us both the drinks. "These taste amazing. Thank you." I say again. "Oh, trust me. It's no problem. Dez says I should start talking more to fellow employees to make myself more comfortable here. He recommended you guys and I listened because he's usually always right." She said with a smile and that caused Holly to roll her eyes. "Fellow employees? You are just an assistant. Kind of quick to put yourself in that status isn't it?" She said causing me to widen my eyes as Hanna becomes speechless. "Holly!" I say facing her as she walks away going to her desk as if she didn't horribly insult the new girl. "I should probably go. I'm sorry for being such a bother." Hanna said exiting quickly as I tried to stop her but she was already gone and I felt so bad.

I turn around to Holly so quick. "What the hell, Hols?! That was so rude! Since when have you been mean?" I asked pissed off. "Since that bitch tried to steal my man!" She yelled standing up shocking me with her foul language that she usually never uses. "What?" I ask confused at her accusation. "You seriously think Hanna is trying to steal Dez away just because she's his assistant?" I ask folding my arms. "Of course not, but she calls him all the time even _after_ work hours and then when I saw her and Dez laughing and talking, they both act super weird and awkward as if I wasn't suppose to catch them. It's gotten so out of hand, I made Dez sleep on the couch last night." She explained as I raised my eyebrows taking in all this information. "Wow, Hols. I had no idea but you can't just treat people like that. Especially if you don't have any proof whatsoever." I told her as she sighed. "I don't know what to do, Ally. My gut and heart tells me Dez would never do anything like that to me but... my brain and logic says anything is possible. And that terrifies me." She said sadly sitting back in her chair before looking back up at me.

"After living a completely abused life, I finally have everything I ever wanted Ally. A job that I love, amazing lifelong friends and the love of my life. What if I was wrong about him?" She asked making me breathless as I went over to her bending over holding my hands on her knees. "Hols, don't think like that. The best thing about you two is that you're the one couple that you knew would always be together no matter what happened. I don't think Dez would ever hurt you and please don't shut him or anyone else out. There could be other logical reasons and maybe you should give a real chance to explain." I said as she looked at me before sighing. "Okay. Maybe you're right." She said after groaning into her hands. "Man, I have to apologize to Hanna for being such a bitch." She said running out before coming back. "Thanks, Als." She said with a small smile as one appeared on me too as I nodded while she left.

It's been about a half an hour since Holly left to apologize to Hanna and she still isn't back. I have no idea what's taking so long. I've done a lot of work in little time, so I decide to take a little break and stretch my legs.

I walk out of my office to see Mel and an older woman both switch their hips walking out of the elevator with coffee in both of their hands and glasses on their eyes. I swear if I wasn't witnessing this with my own eyes, I would believe this was a scene from a sassy, teen rebellion movie going in slow motion.

They continue to walk as the employees widen their eyes in shock which confuses me. They act like they've never seen Mel before. Unless that's not the person they're staring at and it's the older woman, who seems to be very confident or should I say cocky.

Holly comes up to me from the back. "And where the hell were you for so long." I asked folding my arms as she had a face of guilt. "I went to apologize to Hanna and then Dez walked in after she left. He forced me to tell him what I said to her and he was disappointed in me." She said calmly which confused me. "So, he was giving you a lecture this whole time?" I ask confused as she shook her head. "Oh no. He was really upset so I apologized, kissed him and we had great make up sex." She said normally as I widen my eyes. "I...I don't know what to say." I said honestly laughing as she shrugged her shoulders blushing.

Holly then faces Mel and the older woman and groans. "Ugh, why is she here?" She asked more to herself. "You know who that is?" I ask facing her as she nodded her head. "Everyone does. That's Debra Grey. Mel's mom." She said as my blood pressure suddenly risen. "God, there's two of them." I said causing a loud laugh from Holly. "Yeah, she's a real bitch." She said as I look at her strange. "So is Mel, but you're nice to her." I said folding my arms again towards her. "That's because I blame her mother for how she is. You'll soon see." She said walking back into the office.

As if God hates me, Melanie and her mother come up to me. "Who is she Mel? I don't recognize her from the last time I was here." She said bending her glasses to get a better look at me. "Well, if I'm being truthful, I don't really pay attention to nobodies." She said as they both laughed as I looked at them with a glare. Wow. What kind of mother is she?

"This is Ally Dawson. The woman who is slee-...the woman who is a DC lawyer as well." She said changing her statement as I let out a breath of relief. I don't need anyone else knowing. Mel, Liz, and Dez are enough. "Oh, I've heard of you. Apparently, you are like the biggest thing in this town." She said taking off her glasses. "I wouldn't say that." I said trying to be modest. "Neither would I." She said smartly walking off with a laughing Mel causing me to take a deep breath and internally rolling my eyes.

So, that's the mom that told Mel to always choose success over happiness. It completely makes sense now. I look at them and realize they are going into the Oval Office towards Austin and I really wanna see what happens so I head that way too.

They both turn around and Debra looks at me strangely as Mel typically rolls her eyes. "What are you doing Ally?" She asked silently warning me as I hurried up and thought of something. "Um, I have to tell the President about a meeting he has at 3." I said which is the truth. "Fine." She said pissed opening the door as we all three went in.

"Hey you." President Moon smiles without looking up expecting it to be just me. When he looks up from not hearing my response, his eyes widen with shock. "Miss Grey?" He said standing up. "The one and only. Though you could really fix this place up. Not your best job." She said judging the room while looking around it. "Ah, it's always a pleasure to see you." He said sarcastically going up to hug her as Mel smiled as if she was watching the best family reunion and even glared at me as if I was suppose to be upset or jealous.

They pull away and President Moon looks around awkwardly. "So, what are you dong here?" He asked nicely but you can tell he didn't want her here at all. "A queen has different reasons. But since everyone wants to know, I came here to make sure my daughter is being treated right." She admitted as Mel even seemed a little surprise.

Austin laughed a little. "What makes you think she isn't Miss Grey?" He asked as she laughed too but sarcastically making everyone uncomfortable except for Mel. "Well, I see a lot of pictures of you and this one." She said pointing at me as if I was an object but I widen my eyes hoping she wasn't on to us. "Would anyone like to explain why you two are constantly around each other and why haven't you mentioned it to me?" She asked turning around to Mel highly upset.

Every one of us looked at each other until President Moon started to speak up. "Ally and I our good friends and we hang out occasionally. I certainly don't see that as a problem. And your daughter hasn't told you about it because it's not a problem for us and because our relationship is stronger than ever." He said going over to Mel and kissing her gently and quickly on the lips surprising me a little but I don't get upset. I know he's just trying to get this witch off our back.

Debra's looks at him impressed. "Okay...I'll let it go. For _now_. Any who, while I'm here, what could I do?" She ask sitting on his couch folding her legs. "Why don't you spend the day with your daughter? I mean you haven't seen her in over a year." President Moon said. "Yeah, mom. We can catch up with each other." Mel said so happily, it was almost adorable...and sad. "Was that judgement, I detect?" She asked ignoring her daughter as Austin sighed. "No ma'am. I just think-" "You think nothing. My daughter has to earn my visits and if I'm not satisfied with what I see then poof I'm gone. It's called good parenting. Get with it." She said snapping back with an attitude walking out as Mel looked down a little.

President Moon turned to her. "Mel, don't listen to her. You are enough." He told her as she looked at him with a small smile. "That's ironic coming from you." She said walking out as Austin and I both sigh. "Wow, her mom really is a piece of work." I said as he nodded. "She always has been and that's why she will always be alone." He said as we both sat down snuggling up together. "Where is Mel's father?" I ask laying onto his side. "He apparently left after Debra gave birth to Mel. My guess is that the devil scared him off." He said making me laugh a little. "Even then, he should never abandon his child. He didn't have to be with Debra but he should have still been in his child's life." I said feeling bad for her. "I couldn't agree more." He said as we both soundly fall asleep on the sofa together.

Melanie's POV

I walk down the hallway with my mom. "Did you mean what you said? You really came here to see if I was being treated right? That's really nice, mom." I said feeling good. "Sweetie, of course I did. We have to make sure that our money and future is always guaranteed, right?" She said as I got confused. "Right..." I said as she turned sighing towards me.

"What happened to you, Mel? The last time I was here, you were ruthless, determined and a bad ass. Now, you're so weak, fragile and it seems like you lost your way. Who's changing you?" She insulted me and the first person I think of is Chris.

My mom was right. I use to be colder, mean and bitter but now I am becoming weak. Damn it, she's always right. What would I do without her? "You're completely right mom. All these nice and stupid people are screwing with my brain." I said as nodded her head. "Yeah, they are. Don't apologize, just do better." She said as I nodded obeying and following her.

While walking down the hallway, we run into Holly who seemed less than pleased to see my mom. "You. I defiantly remember you Blondie." My mom said as I snorted. "That's not my name, but it's _great_ to see that your memory still works considering your time on earth is ticking." She said pointing to her fake watch causing a gasp from both me and my mom.

My mom soon smirks. "Wow, Holly. Last time I was here, you would usually just take my insults. You've changed. I like it." She said as she rolled her eyes. "Welcome to my side. The best side." My mom said as I smirk. "I'll never be like you. I actually want to get into heaven." She said as my mom let out a laugh. "And she just keeps going! Wow, sweetie you have to have a boyfriend with that humor." She said causing Holly to roll her eyes...again. "Fiance. Desmond." I told my mom as my mom looked impressed. "Wow. The only person I don't wanna kill in this place and a handsome boy. Nice." She complimented. "Thanks." Holly said unemotional walking back into her office. "I wish you were more like her." My mom said walking as I feel my heart break in a million pieces but I ignore it. She means it in the best way possible of course.

Austin's POV

"Austin. Austin!" I hear a whisper yell causing me to open my eyes and I see a blurry Dez and then a clear one. "Oh...hey. I must have fallen asleep." I said rubbing my eyes. "You both did." He said looking at Ally who I forgot was next to me. "Ally. Ally." I say as she slowly opens her eyes. "Yeah?" She asks adorably while rubbing her tired eyes as well. "We have to get up. We fell asleep." I said as she widen her eyes a bit standing up with me. "Oh...um. I'm gonna-wait what time is it?" She asked looking down at her watch. "Well, my shift is over now. I have to go meet Liz and Holly at the mall." She said as I nodded my head. "Okay, bye." I said kissing her cheek as Dez stood there awkwardly. "Bye Dez..." She said uncomfortably walking out. None of us really got to talk about the situation after the night Dez found out and proposed to Holly. "Well, I have to help Hanna with a few errands." He said making excuses to leave. "Dez, can we talk?" I ask as he sighed slowly turning around. "What is there to say?" He asked upset. "I don't know! But please...say something. Even if it's bad. I just want my best friend to talk to me." I said honestly as he looked at me for a while before coming forward. "Okay...here it is. A couple of months ago my best friend told me that he wasn't in love with his wife. I thought'that's fine' and believed him that maybe one day he would be if he gave it a chance. Last week, I catch that very same friend making out with one of his employees who also happens to be one of my best friends. I have never in my life been more disappointed in that friend. But even then, I got home and thought about forgiving him because after all he is my _best friend_." He said lowly as I feel tears enter my eyes as I look down for a bit before looking back up at him. "But the best friend I know, would never betray and disrespect a woman like that. No matter how much a bitch she was. You wanted to talk. That's all I have to say." He said as I could hear the hurt and pain in his voice as he rejects me as a friend. "Okay. I guess that's fair." I said blinking the tears away as he nods before walking out as I turn around putting my hands on my desk sighing. I think I just lost my best friend.

Ally's POV

I head down the hallway and hop on the elevator as Debra just catches it and gets in sucking on a green lollipop. Just my luck.

She looks at me and smirk. "Ally Dawson. You really are a star aren't you?" She asked smartly as I faced her but held my tongue from being smart because I know how Mel would be by bringing up dramatic law suits and whining for 'disrespecting' the First Ladies mom. "What are you talking about ma'am?" I asked even though I didn't really care. "Let's just say I searched you on the internet and you are quite loved." She said as I actually believe she's trying to compliment me. "Especially with the guys." She added with a smirk as I sighed shaking my head at how unbelievable she was. "Are you implying that I'm a whore?" I ask even though I knew she was. I just wanted to see if she had the balls to admit it to my face. She turns to me and smiles tilting her head to the left. "Well, if the shoe fits..." She said and that's when I just didn't care anymore.

"First of all, those guys you see me with are all my friends and even if they weren't, it's none of your goddamn business. Two, I'm popular with guys not because of beauty which trust me I do have and you clearly don't, but because of my brains. Best believe I am the best in the business and always have been because I actually work hard for things in life and that's something you and your daughter will never know anything about. And lastly number three-" I say as the elevator doors open. "You should really keep that lollipop because God knows that's the only action your getting." I said with a smile and a wink walking out as she is left with her mouth dropped open at my comebacks. And that's why you don't mess with Ally Dawson ladies and gentlemen. Not gonna lie, I feel pretty good.

I head to the mall where I meet Liz and Holly inside of the nail salon. "Hey girls." I say kissing both their cheeks as they return them. "Hey. Here." Liz said handing me a red lollipop as my eyes light up because I haven't had one in over a month and they are constantly my obsession. "You are the best, but why do I deserve it?" I ask amused popping it in my mouth. "You don't. But a kid was selling them on my block and I thought of you so." She explained as I nod my head. "Even though you don't deserve it because you're extremely late." She said as we all sat in the chairs as three ladies began to do our nails.

"I know I'm sorry but I fell asleep and then it was Debra. She insulted me on the elevator and I just had to say something." I informed them. "I really hate that woman." Holly says putting her head back to relax more. "Um, who the hell is Debra?" Liz asked confused and I forgot she didn't know. "Oh, she's Melanie's mom. A real bitch." I told her. "Yeah, she's so cocky and mean and bitter for no reason. No wonder where Mel got it from." Holly added in as I turned to her.

"I get what you said about Debra being the main influence on how Melanie is which makes complete sense because children do follow in their parents footsteps most of the time. But that's the thing Hols. Mel's not a child anymore. She is a grown woman and adult. Whatever choice she makes in life is on her and her only. You should know that more than anyone considering the life you lived and you're nothing like your parents." I said as she looked at me intensely before sighing. "You're completely right. I guess I wanted to give Mel the benefit of the doubt because I pegged her as a child who would simply do anything to make her mother proud." She responded. "She probably is but it's not the right choice if she's as evil as you both say she is." Liz replied back. "She is." Holly and I both say simultaneously before letting out a laugh.

After about an hour our nails are completed and dried and we leave for the food court and sit down after getting McDonald's. "So Holly, how are you and your new fiance?" Liz asked with a smile while biting a fry. "We are great." She said with a smile but you could tell something was bothering her and I knew exactly what it was. "You don't sound to sure." Liz replied with raised eyebrows as Holly shakes her head. "I am, it's just...lately something doesn't feel right between him and his new assistant. They are so close. Closer than a boss and assistant needs to be. It just feels as if something's off and I shouldn't ignore it." Holly said as I sighed from her paranoia.

"He's probably cheating on you." Liz said bluntly as I look at her with wide eyes smacking her arm. "Liz! Dez is not cheating on Holly!" I say as she shrugs her shoulders. "Sorry, Holly. I'm just a really blunt person. Sometimes I forget I just met you a couple of months ago." She apologized as Holly understandably nods her head. "Don't worry, its fine. I've already been thinking it for a while..." She said sadly slouching before taking a sip of her drink.

"We have been planning our wedding for a month now and it's suppose to be a well from now. But how do I marry someone who's keeping things from me? I can't." She said as Liz and I both look at each other shocked. "Holly, what are you saying? Are you gonna call the engagement off?" I ask hoping not. "No, but I'm gonna post pone the wedding until I get some answered and the truth." She told as we nod her heads. "I actually think that's a great and mature idea. It would suck to marry someone then later find out they're not who you think they are." Liz said as we both agreed.

"Well, if we're admitting things of suspiciousness in our lives, I guess I should mention that Chase has been...different lately." Liz said as Holly and I look at each other trying not to smile. "What do you mean?" Holly asked innocently as Liz sits up. "Well, we've gotten a lot closer over the last couple of months which is great but now he looks at me...like as if he liked me." She said strangely confused. "Would that be so bad?" I said as she looked at me and laughed a little nervously. "Yes. No. I mean I don't know. It's Chase. He's my friend and him liking me would make things awkward." She said as Holly smiled. "Well, not if you like him too. Do you?" Holly asked as we looked at Liz. "Why are we spending all of our time talking? Our fries are getting cold." She said ignoring the question as me and Holly giggle. "Shut up." She said throwing a few of them at us. After hanging at the mall for a while more, we all leave and drop off Liz as Holly and I make our way back to the White House.

We head upstairs and as soon as we were about to enter our office. Dez sticks his head out the door of the Oval Office. "Oh, good it is you two. You both need to be in here now. You guys are in trouble...I think." He said closing the door as Holly and I look at each other strangely but scared in fear of losing our jobs even though we both still have other ones.

We slowly walk in to see President Moon, Melanie, Debra and Dez all in the room. They get quiet and we both awkwardly make our way to the center of the room with the rest of them. "You wanted us Mr. President?" Holly asked a little nervous. "Um, yeah. I wanted to ask if you two had insulted Miss Grey at any point today." He said and I could tell that he wasn't mad and didn't care but he had to put on a show for them. "Yes, I did." I admitted as Austin and Dez looked at me with raised eyebrows not expecting me to admit it. "But only because she insulted me first." I added.

"Well, what did you say to Ally, Miss Grey to make her feel defensive?" President Moon asked defending me as she looked at him shocked. "Are you kidding me? Does that matter? All that matters is that a Queen was disrespected and it should not be tolerated. Especially in the White House." She finished as Austin, Dez, Holly and I looked at her in disbelief. "Let's not forget Holly insulted her too!" Mel added in but Debra protested. "No, she's fine. Very feisty. I like it." She said causing an eye roll from Holly. "No, it's not mother! She should be punished too!" Mel said raising her voice.

"Mel, what did I tell you about your whining? Gosh, this exactly why no one never wanted you as a kid, including me." She said as we all open our mouths in shock with wild eyes at Debra's cruel words. "That-that's not true." Mel said hurt. "Oh, sweetie it is. I love you so much but you never really had the potential to be a star. Not like any of the women here. I'm afraid my genes skipped a generation because you simply don't just have it." She finished off and I myself wanted to punch the SHIT out of her.

Mel began to get tears in her eyes and Holly walked up to her. "You are a cold hearted bitch! You care about no one but yourself and that's exactly why your old ass is going to alone for the rest of your life! You're mean because no one cares about you and you're lonely because no one wants to be around someone who is cruel and doesn't give a damn about anyone's feelings. Like I said, your clock is ticking and I really(italic) hope you burn in hell." Holly said in the most angered voice shocking all of us but no more than Debra herself. Holly than realizes we are looking at her in shock and she goes back to normal. "Um...I-" She starts but then runs out and Dez and I follow her.

Austin's POV

Debra looks embarrassed but she turns to me trying to brush it off. "Aren't you gonna do something?" She asked looking at me in disbelief. "Like what?" I ask folding my arms staring back at her. "Your bitch of an employee just insulted me in 100 different ways in front of you and then told me to burn in hell!" She yelled highly upset. "Austin, go do something about it. She insulted my mother for crying out loud." Mel said looking at me as I sighed walking towards the door. Suddenly, I have a change in heart and turn around. "You know what? No." I said causing raised eyes from the both of them.

"Excuse me?" Debra says walking closer. "I said no, because Holly did nothing wrong but state the truth. With all due respect Miss Grey, you are a mean bitter old woman who insults anyone and everyone including your own daughter because your own life is miserable. And I for one am not comfortable having you on my premises any longer." I admit as they look at me beyond shock. "How dare you speak to me this way. I want that Holly girl fired immediately." She responds as I laugh a little. "I will not be firing her, so what are u going to about it? Are you going to fire me?" I asked smartly as she looked at me cold.

"I can't believe you are treating my mother like this." Mel says to me as I turn to her. "I can't believe you let her treat you like that. You deserve better than that." I tell her as she rolls her eyes. "Oh yeah, because you treat me so grand Austin!" She yelled back walking away from me and on her mother's side. "I'm a stupid guy who doesn't matter behind all this presidency. She's your mother and she makes you feel like you'll never be good enough." I tell her as she gets quiet. And she gets quiet.

"Now like I said. I want you out of my house. Security will walk u out." I tell Debra one last time as she angrily turns to Mel. "I always knew he was wrong for you. I'll see you sweetie." She said hugging Mel as Mel hugged her back tightly. "I love you mom." She says while she starts to head to the door. "Kisses." Debra says instead of saying it back and leaves. After Debra is finally gone, Mel turns to me and gives a cold stare before stomping out leaving me to sigh.

Ally's POV

Dez and I both followed Holly out and we have no idea where she went. "Where do you think she would be?" I asked as I walked down the hallway with Dez. "I don't know Ally..." He said and I could tell he didn't really want to talk to me and I sigh facing me. "Look Dez-" "Look, Ally. I really don't wanna talk about you and the President right now or ever. I just want to find my fiancé and find out what's wrong with her." He said in the most cold voice I've ever heard from my long term friend and I slowly nod my head with a gulp at the intensity. "Okay...Well, let's find her." I say as we look around some more in silence until we find her on the roof of the White House.

"Oh my god baby. There you are." He said causing her to turn around and sigh. He goes over to her and hugs her and she hugs him back. "One question, Hols. How the hell did you get up here?" I ask as she looks around. "The same way you did." She said blankly. "Yeah, that makes sense." I said as she laughed at my dumb moment.

"Baby, why are you up here? Why run away?" He asked her as they both sat down so I did too. "I was embarrassed. I never yelled at someone like that before. Like really yelled and said that many mean things." She said looking down. "Yeah, but she deserved it Hols. Everything you said was true." I told her as she looked at me. "Maybe. But it reminded me of my mom. She use to say the cruelest things to me and I remember how it felt." She said before laying her head on Dez but he pulled her back up making her face him.

"Babe, listen to me. Some people _have_ to hear it. Because if they don't, they will never realize their faults or recognize how much they could be hurting someone because they are only thinking about themselves." He said and then looked back at me for a second and I suddenly feel a little uncomfortable getting that he was talking about me and Austin for a second.

"I'm proud of you for standing up for someone like that and if I'm being kind of honest...it was pretty sexy." He said causing a giggle from her as she smacked his arm. "I love you Dez." She said and he looks at her holding her face. "I love you too." He said as they leaned in and kissed and I smile at their happiness. I decide to leave because this seems like their moment and I don't need to ruin it.

I walk back down and head into the Oval Office to realize everyone is gone except for President Moon. "Hey..." I said looking around. "Hey. I kicked Debra off my premises and I assume Mel left to her own room because she is royally pissed at me." He said as I got confused. "Why? She heard the way her mother spoke about her. Why does she continue to defend her?" I asked shaking my head. "Believe it or not some kids, adults or not lean on the only parent they got. Even if that parent is the worst thing ever." He said causing me to smile a little. "Look at you. When did you get all smart?" I said wrapping my arms around his waist as he smiled too. "Well, I am the President. I have to know a thing or two." He said sarcastically before leaning down and kissing me and I softly kiss back.

"I guess you could say we're pretty lucky?" I say looking into his eyes. "I'll always consider myself lucky as long as you're by my side." He responded as I smiled taking his hand and leading him into his bedroom.

I laid him on his back and leaned down and kissed him. He wrapped his hands in my hair as he added his tongue and I gladly accepted. I moved my left hand down to his groin area and massaged his balls trough his pants and he groaned into my mouth between our kisses.

I continue to massage it while softly squeezing it as it brings pleasure to his face. "Jeez Ally." He said as I began to kiss on his neck and then make out with it. "This isn't gonna last really long if you keep torturing me." He said as I smiled against his neck. "Hands up." I said as he lifted his arms like a little kid while I take his shirt off. I discarded my own blouse and skirt leaving me in my bra and underwear. "God, I love you so much." I said kissing him as he deepens it putting his arms around my waist.

Our tongue wrestles with each other and we smile in between each kiss we take knowing we'd rather be no where but here with each other no matter what anyone said. I pull away and start kissing down his stomach as I feel him harden against my area and I get wetter by the minute.

I start to unbuckle his pants and take them off leaving him in his boxers. I lean down and kiss his member that is still covered by his boxers and I'm pretty sure I hear him whimper and he blushes embarrassed as I giggle finding it adorable. I finally pull his boxers down because I can no longer take it anymore and I suck lightly on the tip and it is already driving Austin crazy. I lick the top and wrap my tongue around and while taking all of him and sucking up and down quickly. "Oh my god..." He said holding my hair while leaving his mouth open in a O shape.

I continue to pump up and down with my hand and decide to suck on his balls which softly lay in mouth. I run them and lick all around them and it has a huge effect on Austin because they are extremely sensitive. I feel him become close so I go back to penis and continue to suck as hard as I can and he soon cums in my mouth. I swallow him all up and sit up as Austin stays on his back staring in a trance at the ceiling.

I lay next to him as he silently looks at me. "Damn it, Als. You are an angel in disguise." He said causing a playful roll of the eyes along with a smile. "I don't think an angel would do that." I said looking at him peacefully. "My angel would." He said placing his hand on my face as I softly bite my bottom lip still heavily turned on. "If you don't mind getting hard again, I would appreciate it. Because I am still extremely horny." I said whispering in his ear as he looks at me in amazement. "I don't think that will be a problem at all." He said looking back at his member that is now hard once again causing a little laugh from me.

"You are quick." I said as he looks at me. "Not exactly what a guy likes to hear." He said causing another laugh from me. "You know that's not what I meant!" I said as he smiled kissing me. I kiss him back and he gets on top of me.

He slowly kisses my shoulder while unraveling my bra and throwing it across the room exposing me. He looks at me and kisses me before going down and popping a nipple in his mouth and slowing sucking on it. "Oh...Mr. President." I moan as he continues to massage the other one in between his fingers bringing me extreme pleasure. I feel his tongue just swirl around my wet pink nipple and I don't ever want him to stop but unfortunately he does.

He slowly pulls down my underwear and puts his face in between my thighs. He starts to lick slowly up and down as I shiver under his touch and he holds my waist tightly so I don't move to much. He starts to suck on my clit hard while sticking two fingers in me. I throw my head back on a soft pillow in ecstasy. "Ohhhh..." I moan biting my lower lip and grabbing his hair pushing his face deeper into me as he continues to tongue me down with his talent and I am just blown away.

He hits every single spot I have and before I can cum he hurriedly enters me causing me to gasp sitting up which lands our lips together accidentally causing us to kiss. We smile into and continue to make out as he continues to pump in and out of me. "Mmm..." We both moan into each other at the amazing feelings we both receive.

After about an hour of making amazing sweet love to each other, we cum together and fall on her backs out of breath. "That...was amazing." I said with small breaths as we continue to stare up at the ceiling in a trance. "I know that we love each other and all but man do we have great sex." Austin said turning over to me as I laugh. "Yeah, we do." I say turning over as well. "I know the world is against us but I'm in love with you and I'm with you. I promise." I said as he looked at me as if it was the best thing he's ever heard. "I know, babe. I know." He said leaning me towards him kissing me as I hold his face. We softly pull away with small smiles on our face before falling quietly and peacefully asleep in each other's arms.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS** **  
**

 **1.) What do you think of Melanie's mother?  
**

 **2.) Thoughts on Austin & Ally's relationship?  
**

 **3.) What's going on b/w Dez and his new assistant Hanna?**

 **4.) Fav Parts?**

 **5.) Free Comment**


	28. Glory & Gossip

_**SHORT CHAPTER!**_

Ally's POV

I walk in ADA with a cup of coffee to see Pat sleeping his full body on our long table as Chase reads a newspaper and Liz gets coffee from our machine. "Good morning." I say as they mumble good morning to me going back to what they were doing because it obviously is more important than their friend.

I then hit Chase head as he looks at me like I'm crazy before I hint looking at Liz because he's held asking her out off for way to long. He tenses up and nods his head and stands up.

He nervously walks up to her while she finishes up her coffee. "Liz, hey." He said catching her attention as she turned around confused. "Hey..." She said strangely that he was greeting her when they already seen each other. "I wanted to know if maybe sometime you're free...you would like to you know go out?" He asked and I raised my eyebrows that he actually got it out and she looks at him blankly shocked. "Oh...um, Chase that's really sweet but no thanks..." She said lowly and awkwardly feeling and walking out to another room.

My heart breaks from Chase's face and he goes back to his chair and slouches back. "I'm sorry Chase." I said going back over to him putting my hand on his shoulder as he looked at me. "Don't be. She's just not that into me. It's fine." He said calmly as I furied my eyebrows. "Really?" I ask not convinced. "No." He said sadly banging his head on the desk as I felt really bad. "If it makes you feel any better, I do think she likes you. She's just nervous because of your past relationship history. You know...ex player." I told him as he lifted his head back up. "Then I don't blame her. But I will try again later." He said making me smile at him not giving up.

Suddenly, Pat moves around before waking up. "Well, good morning sleepyhead." I said patting his head like a dog as Chase laughs. "Hey..." He said tired like sitting up and getting off the table and falling back lazily on the chair.

"Well, we don't get paid to sit here and sleep, so let's get to work." I said putting my stuff away as I work through some files. Liz comes out and then Pat widens his eyes before standing up. "Pat, what's wrong?" Chase asked confused as we look at him strange. "I just remembered a case I heard of a couple of hours ago." He told us. "Can we work on that another time? We all kind of have had our minds on the twin case." Liz said as Chase and I nodded agreeing but shook his head vicareously. "No, we _have_ to work on this now." He said as I got confused not getting the big deal. "And why is that?" I asked folding my arms. "Because the rumors of you being the President's mistress has come up again." He said as I sigh again upset but not worried anymore. "Well...okay. We've dealt with it before. It'll go away." I said as he looks at me sighing. "This is different, Als. This is bigger than the last time." He informed us as we all get confused now. "How?" Chase asked what we were all thinking. "Because it's not just Ally being accused of having an affair with the President. It's 4 other girls." He said as Liz and Chase eyes widen and my breath hitches in shock.

Austin's POV

I sigh turning off the TV upset hearing them talk about me having an affair with multiple of my employees including Ally. This is even bigger than the last time and I don't know how to make it go away.

All I know is that Melanie's mom has something to do with this. She was really pissed last time she was here because I kicked her out and she already suspected me and Ally, but she probably just added girls as well.

I head to Melanie's room to yell at her about mom's evil plan when I open the door a little and overhear her talk to someone.

I crack the door and just listen. "How could you do that?" She asked over the phone as the person replies causing her to shake her head sighing. "I don't care what you think. That's my husband and you are making lies about him that he doesn't deserve!" She said defending causing me to raise my eyebrows in shock especially when she knows I am having an affair with Ally. "Mom, I-" She sighs and I could tell she was insulting her. "I didn't change, I'm still Mel but that doesn't change what you did was wrong. I love him mom and you hurt him. I don't wanna talk anymore about this. Goodbye." She said hanging up putting her face into her hands as I look down a little feeling bad that Mel went through all that arguing with her mom just to protect me.

I open the door all the way causing Mel to look up at me in shock. "Austin... how much of that did you hear?" She asked uncomfortable. "Enough." I said before going over to her and hugging her which shocks her but she soon sighs hugging me back tightly.

Ally's POV

"Okay, who are the girls?" I asked as they all sat in chairs surrounding the desk looking through the info Pat gave us. "Miranda Starr, Zoey Peters, Grace Summers & Brittany Palmer." Chase said as I nodded looking their folders trying to study everything about them causing me to sigh. "What's wrong, Als?" Liz asked noticing my frustration. "Two of these women, Miranda and Grace, are married." I said as they all get why I'm upset because this could seriously ruin marriages and it's all my selfish fault.

We go over some more stuff for another hour before Pat looks up to me. "Als, I know you don't work at the White House today but maybe it's best if you go there. Talk to those girls and let them know that we are working on something to get rid of this. You know, calm their nerves." He said as I hesitate not sure. "I think he's right." Chase adds as Liz nods as I sigh. "Okay..." I say getting up and leaving to head to the White House.

Austin's POV

I walk into my office after a very uncomfortable meeting with people judging me with eyes when they don't know the truth. I pick up my phone and call in all the women I've been accused of sleeping with and as soon as they enter my office, I really wish Ally was here so she could hear this too.

And as if God as listening, Ally comes in. She widens her eyes a bit from shock at all the girls here but soon it goes away. "Ally, hey. Please sit. I need to talk to you all." I said as she nodded sitting down next to two of the girls. "First off, I wanna apologize for the horrible things that are being said about you. None of you deserve that and I wanted to see how you are all holding up." I said honestly worried how these rumors could be ruining these girls life. "Not so good Mr. President. At least, I'm not. My husband says he believes me but I can tell he's starting to have doubt." Grace said as I felt bad instantly. "Yeah, me neither. Paparazzi are starting to follow me home and even bothering my teenage daughter when she walks home from school about their 'whore' of a mother." Miranda added.

I sigh leaning back on my desk. "I'm so sorry this is happening ladies. Sadly, the only people who know the truth is all of us and my wife who is being completely understandable in this. I want to let you ladies know, that Ally Dawson here is also involved in this mess, has her team on this right away and he will end this making sure that it'll won't affect your life anymore." I informed them as they looked at Ally. "Wow. That's really nice of you, Ally." Zoey said as Ally smiled awkwardly because she felt blame for the situation.

"Well, us girls got to look out for each other, right?" She said as they all smiled a little nodding their heads. "Well, ladies. That's all I have to say for today but if you get any more trouble, make sure to let me know." I said sternly as they walked out.

I gave Ally the hint to stay around and so she did. She just sits back and sighs causing me to feel down. I hated her going through this even though this is both of our faults. "You are so beautiful." I said looking at her at she looks up at me. "Careful. That is how we got into this mess." She said with a little smile joking causing me to chuckle a little.

I bend down to her length as she sits up. "I love you." I said and even though it might have sounded random at the moment, I have to remind her so she doesn't think I'm dodging out of this relationship that means everything to me. "I know." She said looking into my eyes sadly. "You're not...checking out on me, are you?" I ask concerned because of how she was acting. "No, of course not. I'm just...tired, is all." She said as I nodded knowing exactly what she meant. Tired of hiding this secret. Tired of it affecting our lives. Tired of always being scared of what could happen next. Tired.

"I know babe." I said kissing her cheek and sitting next to her as she wrapped an arm around me leaning into my side as we cuddle together. "I'm sorry if you thought I was gonna let this go." She started. "This means everything to me." She said lifting her finger as the promise ring I gave her shines. "Everything." She repeated sitting up and facing me with eyes that held truth and passion. "I don't think it's possible for me to love anyone else as much as I love you." She said lowly not breaking contact causing my heart to beat faster.

I lean in and just kiss her because I'm the luckiest man in the world. She kisses me back as our lips collide over and over again as I wrap my arms around her waist sighing into it not wanting to be anywhere but here, with the love of my life.

Ally's POV

I continue to kiss Austin until we pull away needing air. He smiles at me before getting up confusing me. He goes over to an old radio that looks like it hasn't worked in 10 years. He turns it on and it plays a slow song causing me to smile. "Would you like to dance, beautiful?" He asked holding out his hand. "I would love to." I reply taking it as we stand and sway back and forth for what seems like a beautiful eternity.

We sigh into each other and I realize nothing can be better than this. No matter what happens, nothing or nobody can be better than this. "I love you too." I say back because I didn't reply earlier and he just smiles. "You never have to tell me that. I already know." He said as I shake my head. "Yeah, but I like saying it. Especially knowing how much I mean it." I told him with a smile. "I have to get back to work. I'm not even suppose to be here today." I said as he sighed a little nodding his head. "I understand. I'll see you tomorrow." He said and I nod as we lean up one more time to kiss each other goodbye.

I head back to ADA where Chase and Liz are standing outside. "I said no, Chase. I'm not gonna say it again." I heard her say frustrated walking back into the building as he sighs leaning against. "No luck, huh?" I ask as he looks over at me before looking down. "Maybe, I should give up." He said as I walked up to him. "Don't." I said sternly. "Why not, Ally? She practically begs me to stop asking her because she doesn't like me like that. If I don't stop soon, I'm gonna lose her as a friend too." He said as I sigh. "I'll be back." I said heading into the building. "I'll still be here." He said miserable sitting down on the bench.

When I get inside the building, I look for Liz and when I find her alone looking through some files. "Hey." She said looking up to me. "Pat wanted me to tell you that he left earlier. He was really tired. Him and his girlfriend must be very busy." She said chuckling a little expecting me too as well but I just stare at her.

"Okay, it wasn't my best but still laughable. What's going on with you?" She asked as she furies her eyebrows. "We need to talk." I said seriously as she looks at me questioning. "Okay...this sounds serious. What about?" She asks as I put my bag down sitting down next to her. "Chase." I say plainly out as she annoyingly rolls her eyes sitting up. "Not this again. Look, if Chase sent you in here, I already told him n-" "He didn't!" I said as she observed me before sitting back here.

"Then why do you care about it?" She asked confused and irritated. "Because you're my friend and I want you to be happy." I said honestly as she giggles a little. "And you think that's with Chase?" She asked me amused. "I don't know Liz, but how would _you_ if you didn't give it a try?" I said as she looked at me not taking me seriously. "Ally, we've known Chase for about 6 years now. You know his dating record. You know how...he doesn't have one! He's been a player pretty much his whole life. Why would you want me to date a guy like that?" She questioned as I sighed. "Look, Liz. I get your hesitation, I really do. But...he's not that guy anymore. Who is the last girl you've actually seen him with?" I asked as she tried to speak but became quiet when she couldn't think of anyone. "When Chase's ex girlfriend came, that gave him closure and now he's ready to open up and be with someone and commit." I told her. "Okay, even if that is true. Why me? We've been friends for years and now this is suddenly coming up." She responded. "I don't know, Liz. Why don't you ask him? The point is... that boy is crazy about you. The way he looks at you Liz. It's the way the President looks at me and maybe that's not the best comparison but you get the point." I say as she sighs a little realizing I was right.

"Maybe I'm scared..." I hear Liz say in the lowest and shaky voice I've ever heard from her. "Of him?" I ask confused. "Of love." She replied as I look at her and realize that was another part of her rejection. "Did you ever think that he could be too? That maybe it took a lot out of him to ask you out because that's how much he cares about you." I state as she gulps before closing her eyes and taking a breather.

I watch her stand up, look at me and then walk out the building. I have a feeling she's going outside to Chase so I rush to the window and open it where Chase is. I stand there watching and it's a good thing they can't see me at all.

After a couple seconds, I see Liz come outside and Chase turns his head for a split second to see who it is, but when he realizes it's Liz, he turns away feeling awkward. "Hi...Chase." She said lowly as he looked up to her. "Hey..." He replied with an awkward smile before playing with invisible rocks on the ground and she sighs noticing.

"Look, I'm sorry!" She said catching his attention causing him to stand. "Sorry? What are you sorry for?" He asked confused. "For everything. I've been a bitch rejecting you and being mean. I'm really sorry Chase." She says and I smile sadly with sympathy because she's starting off perfect with an apology. "Liz, that's sweet and all, but you have nothing to be sorry for. Trust me. I was the one constantly bothering you and being a stalker." He said as she shook her head. "You're not a stalker Chase. You're an amazing guy." She said with a small smile touching his arm and he freezes just a little before going back to normal. "You don't have to say that." He said finding it hard to believe that she really thought that. "I'm serious. Chase, when have I ever bullshitted you?" She said as he laughed a little. "That's true." He said as they looked at each other for a couple seconds in silence.

"To be honest. I thought you came out here to tell me you didn't want to be friends anymore." He spoke and that broke my heart to hear. "What? Why would you think that?" She asked looking intensely in his eyes. "Because...I was being a bother today and annoyed you." He said like a child or little puppy causing her to sigh and holding one of his hands.  
"Chase, there is nothing you could do that would stop me from being your friend. Nothing." She says as I see him glance down at her lips before stopping and sighing. "I'm glad you said that...because losing you Liz, that would suck." He said before going back over to the bench and sitting. She watches him before joining. "I didn't say no because I didn't like you. I said no because I was scared. Of your past relationship history, of our long friendship and...the possibility of actually being happy. Yes, Ally had to help me realize this but it really is true. I want to be happy, Chase and who knows? Maybe...that's with you." She said as he looks at her holding his breath probably realizing this isn't a dream.

"So, with that being said. Ask me again." She said with a small smile as he looks at her confused. "Ask you..? Ask you-ohhhh. Right. Liz...would you like to go out with me?" He asked still nervous even though she told him too and I smile widely in anticipation. "I would love to." She replied with a smile as he smiled too as they hug each other. "Eeeep!" I screeched accidentally out loud causing their attention to pull apart and look at me. "Oops, sorry. You guys are so cute though." I said slowly closing the window as they laugh a little going back to hugging.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS** **  
**

 **1.) What did you think when Liz finally said yes?  
**

 **2.) What do you think will happen with the rumors?**

 **3.) How committed are Auslly to each other?**

 **4.) Free Comment.**

SORRY FOR THE LACK OF AUSLLY IN THIS CHAPTER!


	29. Hoes & Hatred

Ally's POV

I sigh getting out of my car where a bunch of reporters are waiting for me. I begin to make my way out of the parking lot and head to the White House as they all surround me with private questions and camera flashes.

"Have you always had a crush on the President Miss Dawson?"  
"Is that why you took the job?"  
"Did you sleep your way to the top?"  
"How long has the affair been going on?"  
"Did you and the other girls know about each other?"  
"How is your affair affecting you as a lawyer?"

All these questions were being yelled at me at the same time as if I would really answer. Over the last two weeks, these rumors have gone way out of control. People stay outside of my jobs and apartment and all of us girls are constantly on the news and there are false updates of where we meet the President and just other horrible lies.

Well, lies about the other girls of course. I just hate that other people are being affected by the President's and I's actions, but we don't plan to quit on each other any time soon so we have to find another way to deal with this.

I continue to ignore their questions and head into the building where I continue to get stares from some people just nosy and others who actually believe it. Of course, it's true for me but they don't know that. They just automatically choose to believe the media.

When I sign it, I make my way pass people with jugful eyes and get onto the elevator when I'm met with Dez who is by the way still not talking to me or Austin unless it has to do with work. We awkwardly ignore each other as the elevator goes up and stops at a different floor as an old man gets on. "Can you press the 7th floor for me, darling?" He asked nicely as I smiled a little and nodded pressing the button as it started again.

He looks back at me before making a little confused face. "Wait, aren't you one of the President's mistresses?" He asked now upset as I gap my mouth in shock a little while stuttering shaking my head. "No, sir. The media is lying." I respond as Dez rolls his eyes beside me. "Yeah, sure. You girls disgust me. Breaking up that poor Mel's marriage like that." He said shaking his head at me before getting off causing an exhausted sigh from me.

I sadly close my eyes and lay back my head on the elevator wall rethinking every thing that has happened in the past two weeks. I feel eyes on me and when I open mine, I see Dez looking at me with almost sympathy but it soon leaves. "You don't have to say anything. I already know you hate me." I said not facing him. "You should have known the truth would soon come out." He replied as I sit up and look at him as if he's serious. "Dez, not everything is true. Yeah, it is with me but not those other women. They are completely innocent in this." I said as he raised his eyebrows not convinced.

"Do you seriously think Austin would have an affair with that many women?" I asked in disbelief. "I don't know, Als. I use to think Austin wouldn't have an affair at all." He said sarcastically and pissed off at the same time before exiting the elevator causing a pinch to my nose before I leave as well. Well, that friendship won't be fixed any time soon.

I head into the President's office without knocking and he just stands there going through his papers on his desk before facing me with a smile. I look at him and smile taking him in before it disappears from my face.

I sigh sadly as he notices coming over to me. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked lowly holding my face in both his strong hands. "How are you so calm and happy? With everything that's happening on the news and what they are saying about you?" I ask not angry but confused at his non worriness.

He listens realizing what's bothering me. "I've been called worse and been through worse." He said as I look at him. "How?" I ask. "You'd be surprised." He said dropping his hands from my face and holding my hands.

"Right now, all I'm worried about is you. How are you?" He asked rubbing my hands softly as I sigh leaning into his chest. "Not good. Horrible, honestly. I haven't been able to sleep good in the last 3 days." I admit as he makes me face him as he has a look of guilt and sympathy for me. "I'm so sorry you and the other girls are going through this. Is there any updates on your team fixing this problem?" He asked causing me to sigh again sitting down on the couch. "That's what I've been meaning to tell you. It's gonna take longer than usual. Our clients stopped working with us and we haven't gotten any new ones since the rumors started. No one wants anything to do with me so I promised the clients that if they let Liz, Chase and Pat handle there case, I won't have anything to do with it. So, they only work with them now." I admit putting my head in my hands.

"Babe, you gave up clients for your team?" He asked in awe of me as I look back at him. "Of course. I can't let their paycheck and job suffer because of my actions. It was the right thing to do. So, anyway I'm no longer working there until the rumor is cleared and who knows how long that will take?" I say as he holds my chin. "I don't know what's gonna happen but I'm gonna be right by your side." He said as I smile a little because he always makes me feel a little better. "Thanks, babe. I love you." I say leaning in and softly kissing him before pulling away.

"I'm gonna have to find another part time job until I can work at ADA again." I say as he looks at me getting an idea. "Hey, I can just pay you more until then." He offers as I shake my head. "No, that's not fair to anyone else. Thanks for offering though." I say kissing him for his sweet gesture as he deepens it as I sigh into it loving every moment with him.

We both softly pull away as he looks me intensely in the eyes. "I wanna take you out tonight." He said straight forward standing up pulling me as well causing a smile to form on my face. "I don't think that's a good idea. Especially now." I said raising my eyebrows as he smiles kissing my hand. "I think it's perfect. I don't care about what others think anymore." He said shocking me as I almost give in but shake my head to reality. "I do." I whisper lowly as he looks at me disappointed.

"I don't want to hide this anymore either but that's the only option we have right now. It's not that I don't want it out there, just not yet. Just think of everything that could happen if we came out with our relationship now? With you and Mel still married? You still having 8 months left for your first term. What about re election? You would be impeached immediately and you wouldn't stand a chance." I said as he realized what I was talking about nodding his head. "You're right. I can't believe what I was thinking. Sorry." He said as I take on his hands in mine. "Don't be. I love you. That's all that matters, right?" I ask as he looks down at me and smiles. "Always." He said leaning down and kisses me as I wrap my arm around him deepening it as he open his mouth entering his tongue as I take it in but not with hunger but with complete passion and love.

After a while, we pull away and sit down on the sofa. "I still want to at least come over your apartment today. You know, hang out and spend some time with you." He said as we played with each other's hands. "I really don't think that's a good idea. It's too risky." I said honestly. "What more could they say? They already suspect us having an affair along with the other girls. What difference would it make?" He asked sitting up. "All the difference." I said sitting up as well. "Why add more suspicion?" I ask confused at why he's so adamant about coming over to my place. "Because I feel bad!" He said with a raised voice shocking me a little but I don't get angry at all.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I...I just don't like the way you are being treated and I hate that they are making you feel down and horrible. I hear the names they call you and it makes me so angry Ally. I get so angry that all I see is red. In times like these, I just wanna be with you. Is that so bad?" He said sadly as I look at him with tears in my eyes now taking his face in my hands. "No...no, it's not baby." I said emotional before kissing him passionately before pulling away and leaning my forehead against his. "I wanna be with you too. More than you'll ever know." I said honestly into his eyes before there was a knock on the door.

We stand up calmly before President Moon lets Holly in who just sees me and runs over to me and hugging me. "Als, hey." She said and I just smile taking her in. She has been doing this everyday for the past week but I never complain because honestly? I need it.

"How are you doing? I know I ask that everyday but everyday I hope it's better than the day before." She says sweetly as I smile at her. She really is too precious for this world. "I'm fine, Hols. Thank you for asking." I say so she would feel better as she nodded hugging me again. "Mr. President was just helping me feel better, but I'm ready to go back to work now." I tell her as she nods as we walk out together before we say goodbye to Austin.

Austin's POV

As soon as I am about to head back to my desk to get back to work, there is a knock on my door. I go to it and open it revealing my dad. "Dad?" I say with a smile as he returns it coming in. "Hello, son." He said patting my shoulder as I close the door. "It's nice to see you, but what are you doing here?" I ask confused since he didn't call to warn me or didn't bring mom. "Well, you're my son and I love you. I thought you would need me during this time." He said as I get even more confused.

Another knock appears before Dez comes in with papers in his hand. "These are for you, Mr. President." He says avoiding all eye contact with me and my dad notices. "Mr. Moon, it's really nice to see you again." He said smiling at my dad before shaking his hand. "You too, Dez. I heard you got recently engaged. Congrats!" He said as Dez smiled nodding his head. "Yes, sir. Thank you." He said before awkwardly looking my way and then leaving.

"Well, that was awkward between you two." My dad said as I look at him and sadly shrug my shoulders as if I didn't know what he was talking about. "That wouldn't have to do with your affair with Ally would it?" He said causing me to widen my eyes and turn around fast to face him again. "Wh-what?" I ask serious. "I think you heard me." He said with a chuckle as I stand in shock from his statement. "Dad, if this is about the rumors and media then-" "I know what the media is saying and I know it's not true. Well, for the other girls at least." He said raising his eyebrows.

"I don't- what do you-..." I take a breath taking in what he is saying. "I was accused of sleeping around with a lot of women. Why do you only suspect Ally?" I ask trying to act clueless of his accusations. "Son." He said putting his hand on my shoulder making me sit down with him on the couch. "The last time I was here and I met Miss Dawson for the first time, it was something in your eyes. At first, I thought it was excitement from her working here than I thought it was happiness from you being happier since she's been around, but then I realized it was all of the above and...love. It doesn't take a genius son to see how in love you are with that girl. You practically drool when she walks in the room and you look at her as if she could disappear at any moment." He said as I don't say anything because its too hard to deny it. "I knew once I heard the rumors break out, that the truth was soon gonna come out. And I didn't want you to go through this alone." He told me as I sighed shaking my head.

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew before?" I ask as he looks at me intensely. "Because I knew you felt ashamed and bad enough. I know you don't enjoy hurting Mel Austin. I know you don't like being a cheater, but you are. I'm sorry son, you can't deny that. That is your truth." He said causing me to get upset and stand up.

"So...what? You came here to tell me what a failure I am? To tell me how ashamed you are to have me as a son and you thought I was better?" I yelled as he stood up as well. "No, of course not! I'm here. because... my son needs me. Your mother and I was going through such a rough patch after your sister died and we never got over it. The truth is, we never will. We ignored and avoided our only son because he looks just like his sister and we're terrified of losing another child. There is no excuse for our actions Austin but your mother and I love you very much and we can't stand to watch the world try to tear you apart. I'm here to remind you that you are nothing if you are not truthful to yourself. Forget the world, forget what they think. Know who you are and who you've become. Truth: You cheated on your wife, multiple times. Truth: You fell in love with another woman. Truth: You hate the man you've become. Truth: In the end, you will win because you are a fighter. All of those are facts Austin but you will never accept them if you're not honest with yourself. I know it's hard to say those things about yourself but the first step to being a better person is setting yourself free and being honest." He told me as I take in everything he has said with water forming in my eyes.

"I have a wife named Melanie. We have been together for six years. We have been married for four. A year ago, I met a woman named Ally Dawson who changed my life and who I eventually fell in love with. We started an affair after 2 months of knowing each other and we secretly planned a future together for after my presidency. I'm a cheater. I was weak. But I can't let her go." I said finally looking my dad in the eyes. "I won't." I said sternly.

He looks at me shockingly not angry, but with a content sigh of relief. "I never expected you too. But saying the truth and I mean the full truth out loud doesn't it set you free?" He asked as I look as if he's serious. "Dad, are you kidding me? Set me free? There are people ruining these innocent girls lives and it's all because of me and Ally." I said as he shook his head. "But it's different this time." He said as I look at him frustrated. "How?" I said not really wanting an answer. "Because you have me." He said as I look at him a little shock and see that he's completely serious.

"Son, the day you were born was the best day of my life and I'm so sorry if lately it doesn't feel that way. Austin Moon, the President of the United States and _my_ son. You are my greatest accomplishment." He said as some tears fall down my face as he wipes them off as he gets emotional as well. "I know you're in love with her son and I do believe she is the one you're suppose to be with but I want you to be careful because I only want the best for you. I truly mean that." He says as I don't know how to respond because it's been so long since I've been shown affection from my dad. "Come here son." He said bringing me in and hugging me as I hug him back as more tears fall. "I love you dad." I said as I feel him stiffen because I haven't said that to him in years after my parents rejection and then he hugs me even tighter than before.

Ally's POV

Holly and I smile as we think of another article title. "It's so refreshing to do an article not about those rumors." She said as I nod my head agreeing. "Okay, since we're talking about the upcoming school meeting maybe the title should be-" I am cut off when Hanna barges in.

"You have to turn on the TV now!" She says with excitement as Holly and I look at each other strange. "Why?" I ask confused. "You mean the small TV in the corner of our room that we have never used. Ever?" Holly asked causing a chuckle from me. "Yes!" Hanna said going over to the old TV and clicking it on before switching to a news channel.

Suddenly, the Queen of England pops up and it looks like she's being interviewed. "So, Queen Elizabeth, it is no secret about those rumors of the President and his mistresses. How do you feel about the situation since you just had a meeting with him and had the displeasure of meeting one of his mistresses yourself. Miss Ally Dawson." The bitch interviewer said talking about me as I sighed.

"Excuse me, there was no displeasure with the meeting I had with the President at all. Our meeting was nothing less than professional, creative and successful and most of that was because of Miss Ally Dawson who I believe is the most intelligent, creative and star shining person I have ever met in my very long life." She said as Holly and I look at each other with wide eyes. "Ally Dawson gave great insight on how to help both my and your country and ways to make it a better place and you all repay her by questioning her loyalty and her personal life? I don't doubt Miss Dawson and I can't wait to see all that she achieves in life. That is all I wanna say on the matter." She said as Hanna turns off the TV and faces us with a smile.

"Ally, the Queen of England just freaking praised you!" She yelled with excitement as a smile appeared on my face though I felt really guilty because she went through all that trouble to defend me when everything I'm accused of is true. "Yeah...she did." I said in still amazement. "Oh my god, Als. This is amazing. Maybe the rumors will go down now since the Queen of freaking England defended you." Holly said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. People love drama and they'll do anything to keep it going." I said as they nodded agreeing. "I'm just happy someone sees the truth in you and I'm happy that you're doing better." Hanna says coming over to me and hugging me. I smile and hug her back as Holly feels a little uncomfortable as she pulls away. "Bye. Bye Holly." She said as Holly awkwardly smiles and Hanna walks out as I turn to her.

"What was that? I thought you guys made up. I thought you apologized?" I ask confused. "We did. It's just still awkward. Her and Dez are still...close. Like super close. I don't know, I'm trying to get use to it." She said shrugging her shoulders. "You'll get there." I said rubbing her back as I realize I want a lollipop.

I go to my jar and realize it's completely empty. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" I said frustrated. "Als, don't tell me you ate over a hundred lollipops." She said laughing and shaking her head. "Well, the President did give them to me over a year ago..." I said trying to justify my actions. "Still, you are too obsessed with those things." She said as I gasp. "Don't refer to them as things. They are precious red colored and deliciously flavored circle balls." I said as she looked at me with raised eyebrows. "I guess that's one way to look at it." She said continuing to look at me strange.

"I'll be back. I'm going to complain to the President." I said as she looked at me weird. "Als, the President isn't gonna give you another one. He only did that because you were new." She said as I smirked. "Something tells me he will." I said walking out with the jar.

I walk to his office and knock. After a few seconds he opens it with a smile. "Hey." He said letting me in as I close the door, turn around and notice his red eyes. "Babe... are you okay?" I ask putting my hand on the side of his face causing a small smile on his face. "Yeah, I am. My dad came to visit me and we had a...nice talk." He said with a genuine smile causing me to smile as well. "Well, that's great. I'm happy you and your parents are getting along better." I said kissing his cheek. "Thanks babe. So, what brings you back here? Though, I'm not complaining." He said with a smile.

"Well, I actually came in here to complain about my empty lollipop jar..." I said showing it to him. "But now I feel bad about it since you're all happy with your conversation with your dad and all." I said causing a chuckle from him. "It's fine, babe. Wait here." He said walking away to one of his closets and pulling out another full red lollipop jar of a hundred red lollipops that lights up my face.

He comes over as I put down the empty jar and he hands me the new one. "Oh my god, when did you get this?" I asked in amazement. "Last week, when I was in your office I saw that you were low and made sure to remember to get you a new one." He explained as I look at him in awe. "Thank you so much. You're always taking care of my needs." I say as he smiles before kissing my cheek. "No problem, darling." He said in a sexy sultry voice that I'll never get tired of.

Mel then walks in unannounced, though she probably doesn't need to. "Hey you." She said with a smile to Austin ignoring me which I honestly didn't mind. "What do you want, Mel?" He asked sitting down on the sofa and shockingly pulling me down on top of his lap. "Really, Austin? You're gonna mess around with your hoe in front of me?" She said as I go to protest but he puts my hands down. "You're beautiful, always remember that." He said as I smiled shyly at his sweetness while Mel rolls her eyes.

"Oh god, are you kidding me? If you think she's beautiful you've obviously haven't seen me." She said doing a conceited hair flip. "How's Chris, Mel?" President Moon randomlaskedsaid causing both my and Mel's eyes to widen. "What? Why are you asking about him?" She asked bothered. "Because he's the man you're in love with." President Moon says fearless and not sorry. "Just stop please. Okay, fine maybe I had some feelings for Chris...strong feelings...but he's gone! For a reason if you don't get it. I can't be with him because what we have built and have is way bigger than that." She told him as he shook his head at her before standing up and going over to her.

"Mel, I'm in love with another woman. I'm in love with Ally. That's never gonna change." He said shocking me because even though deep down she knew, he never admitted out loud and it felt pretty damn good. "Why?" She says and we both get surprised that, that's all she responded with. We suspected more of an angry dramatic outburst but nope. "Why?" He repeats. "Why are you so in love with her? Why?" She ask again more impatient but folds her arms waiting for the answer.

"Uh..." He looks back at me uncomfortable before facing Mel. "You really want me to describe why I'm in love with another woman to you?" He ask a little uncomfortable now. "Um, I'm sorry. Weren't you the one who felt confident enough to say that you were in love with her in the first place? So, don't act like it's such a big deal now. Unless you can't find a real reason why." She said with a smirk looking at me as I roll my eyes.

"Fine. Of course I have a reason. I have a billion, but the most important to me is her heart. She spends her life helping people and making their lives better and I can't think of anyone with a better soul. She also is the best inspiration. Since she's worked here my job has not only been more entertaining but better. She makes me better and that's never gonna change. Last but defiantly not least. Her beauty." He says looking back at me with a smile as I shyly smile looking down. "She's this beautiful woman who could have anyone in the world and I was lucky enough for her to choose me. Honestly, I'm a better President than I ever was before I met her and now I'm an even better man. I love her, Mel. That's never gonna change." He repeated finishing off as Mel looked like she wanted to kill him. "I love you." He said to me as I stood up going over to him. "And I love you." I said boldly kissing him not caring that she was in the room anymore.

After we pull away, I prepare to get a slap from Mel and us to escalate to a fight but she just stares at me. "You still don't get it. No matter what we feel, or who we feel it for. We don't get a choice. We don't _make_ the choice. We have to do what we have to do. No matter if it's what we want or not." She said shaking her head putting her hand on the door handle.

"Austin...do you love me?" She asks turning around one more time looking him in the eye. "You know I do. But not-" she cuts him off. "It doesn't matter how. You love me and that's all that matters. Can't we just do the right thing for once." She said as he came up to her holding both of her hands. "Mel, isn't the right thing being with the people who make us the happiest?" He said as she looked at him like she almost agreed but shook her head. "No... success over happiness Austin. That's what I know. You should too." She said as I look at her with sadness not knowing what could ever pull her back from this.

She then turns to me and comes up to my face. "I've been your boss, enemy, and even your friend at one point and I kept warning you Ally but you just won't listen. Now, I'm not playing nice." She said as I sighed exhausted from this constant battle between us. "When have you ever played nice Mel?" I asked. "Up until this point. You think you've felt heartbreak? Sweetie, I am gonna crush your heart so bad that you won't ever be able to come back from it." She threatened as I actually become a little intimidated because the look in her eyes is actually seem truthful.

"Alright, that's enough." Austin said coming over to us and pushing us away from each other. "No. it's just the beginning." She said with a gleam in her eyes walking to the door. "Trust me." She said before walking out.

"I'm sorry for that. I know after a while it just gets tiring." He said as I shrug my shoulders. "Everything gets tiring. Maybe I should just dump you." I say as a joke as he smiles wrapping his arms around me. "Then there will be no more mind blowing sex in your life." He whispered hotly in my ear. "What makes you think you're the only one can bring me that kind of pleasure?" I ask with a smirk as he softly bites my lower lip turning me on and he realizes with a smirk. "I don't know. I just have a feeling." He said as I laugh smacking his shoulder. "Well, Mr. President. I have to get back to work. I'll see you tomorrow." I say pulling away and heading for the door. "You could see me tonight if you'd let me come over." He said as I give him an 'are you serious' look. "Bye, Mr. President." I say with a chuckle leaving.

After working a few more hours alongside Holly, I walk out of the building with a lot of things on my mind. Including the annoying paparazzi running towards me right at this moment. "Oh, Miss Dawson, you have to give us something?" "Yeah, like what was he like in bed?" A perverted older woman asked as I rolled my eyes and continued to my car. "Will you just leave me alone!" I finally screamed in their faces shutting them up. "Do you honestly expect me to answer your ridiculous questions?! I mean really! What the hell is the matter with you people? You seriously don't have any lives that you have spend every waking moment worrying about someone else's. It's a shame that your kids or future kids have to find out what mommy or daddy do for a living. Being a loser." I said lastly as a lot of them felt stupid but continued to snap pictures as I got in my car.

I drove away and arrived at my apartment complex within 15 minutes. And of course when I get there, there are even more paparazzi's outside the building including regular people in general. This is getting out of hand. I get out and I ignore everywhere going into the building until I hear someone call out. "You are such a hoe Ally Dawson. How does it feel to be the most selfish woman on the planet?" A random red headed woman behind the apartment gates asked me as I made eye contact with her and it felt like everything moved in slow motion. She looked at me with a hatred I've never seen before, not even in Mel. I finally blink my eyes and continuing walking into the building, onto the elevator and into my apartment slamming my door. After a few seconds of leaning my head back on the door finally catching my breath, tears start to form and I slide down the door just letting it all out. It hurts so bad and I don't know what to do. I put myself in this situation and now I'm a wreck. I continue to cry and I'm hoping it puts me to sleep so I can wake up from this nightmare.

Austin's POV

I was sitting at this really nice but extremely boring dinner thrown in my honor by the mayor. I can't help but think about Ally and how she's clearly hurting more than she's lead on. But she doesn't want me to go see her so I have to respect her wishes. These kind of events were always better with her here. She made them fun and entertaining and everyone she met always loved her. Don't get me wrong, I am completely flattered but I can't wait until it's over. "Dude, shouldn't you be focusing on this speech?" Dez said with an attitude still pissed with me about you what.

"I can't stop thinking about Ally."

"Are you seriously admitting that to me right now?"

"Yeah, because I happen to be in love with her and I care about her. I don't like her being in pain."

"But you two are the reason she is."

"You know what, Dez? You don't have to like the truth or support it, but you don't have to be a dick." Dez then looked down looking as if he felt a little bad but I didn't have time to care because I was already getting up.

"Austin, where the hell are you going?" He whispered cautiously looking around not trying to draw attention. "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to go get my girl." I said with a smirk as he looks at me with wide eyes as I leave and my bodyguards follow me.

Ally's POV

I sit on my couch ready to experience another boring night by myself. I know I've always lived by myself but over the last few weeks I slept over at the White House with Austin and I guess I got use to it. That's my fault. But this is for the best. Especially with all the rumors going around. It's best we keep our distance during late hours.

As soon as I'm about to relax and lay back, my phone rings. I see that it's Liz and I pick up. "Yeah, Liz?" I ask calmly flipping through channels. "Turn to Channel 6. You got to see what's on the news!" She yelled before hanging up quickly after causing me to look at the phone confused before going to Channel 6.

When I do, I see a blonde news woman shown on the TV. "The President was just seen leaving a huge dinner thrown in his honor by the Mayor of D.C. As everyone suspected that he was heading back to the White House for an emergency, his limo has taken a detour." She speaks as her face disappears and is replaced with live footage of the President's limo going down a very familiar road. My heart begins to beat faster and I realize I can't catch my breath. "What are you doing?" I whisper so low to myself that I almost don't hear it. "The President's ride is now turning and stopping on Hope Ave where one of his alleged mistresses lives. What is the President thinking and more importantly what is he going to do?" She asked as I watched him on the TV get out of the limo closing his blazer calmly as if what he was doing was the most normal thing in the world. I watch him head in side with some bodyguards and I run out of my door and wait in front of the elevator. I fold my arms as a small smile starts to form on my face. I told this boy not to come to my place and what does he do? Gosh, when I see him I'm going to- My thoughts are interrupted when the elevator opens with President Moon standing in the middle with two bodyguards in the back of him.

I look at him in disbelief as he looks at me with a small smile. "What the hell is the matter with you? What do you think you're doing?" I ask but not in a snarky tone. "I am..." He says moving forward out the elevator. "Taking my girlfriend out on a date." He says as I look at him with wide eyes that he's admitting those in front of his bodyguards. He notices my reaction and looks back at them for a sec before turning to me. "Don't worry. They're under a contract when they're hired that anything they witness me doing is personal Intel and if it's broken they can actually be thrown in jail. Unless I like murder someone or something." He explains as I shake my head at his amusement right now.

"You are on the freaking news. I know you're trying to make me feel better. But don't you think this will just make it worse?" I ask as he holds one of my hands. "I know I don't care what anyone thinks but even after this I'll still deny it for you. I just want you to be happy. Let me be the one to make you happy." He said and even though he was already my boyfriend, he still found a way to keep me loving him constantly.

I look at him a little longer before sighing and giving up while nodding my head yeah. He smiled before turning back to his bodyguards. "Great, shall we?" He asked holding out his hand. "Yeah, just let me get my jacket. It's pretty cold out." I say walking into my apartment putting my jacket on before walking out as Austin and I walk hand in hand onto the elevator.

Austin and I get down to the lobby and I see the awaiting people outside even though they can't see me yet. I take a breath and look at Austin who's already looking at me. "You can always change your mind." He said softly reassuring me. "No, it's fine. You came all this way just to take me out and plus you said you had a plan to deny it, so it's all good. I'm ready, babe." I said causing a smile on his face as he realizes I'm still in this with him. "Well, alright then. Let's go." He said holding one of his hands behind my back and the other one actually holding my hand.

We walk out the doors and the first thing that happens is that I am blinded by lights from the flashes from cameras and people shouting even though I can't make out what they're saying. I continue to act normal as is the President as we walk closely together before he opens the door to his limo and I get in before he does. He closes the door and you can still hear the faint chaos. "That was crazy." I said watching the people go frantic. "Yeah...that's why I got you tonight. You don't deserve to be alone when you're hurting." He said as I turned to him. "Oh, so this is a pity date?" I ask joking as he chuckles a little. "No, I may have missed you a bit." He said leaning in and softly connecting his lips to mine which I gladly accept.

A smile appears on my face as he slowly pulls away. "I love you." I whisper as he holds my hand. "I love you." He said before kissing my forehead and then telling the driver where to take us. After a while, we arrive at a restaurant that seems to be completely rented out for just the two of us. We walk in hand in hand before we separate being seated across from each other. The bodyguards stand outside the building covering the door. "This is really nice." I said looking around the extremely fancy restaurant. "When I was little girl and my family didn't have much, I use to dream about going here. And when I finally did do good for myself and finally made it big, I didn't have enough time. It was always work work work." I tell him as he smiles a little. "Well, I guess we're both jumping the line together because this is my first time here too." He admitted which made me smile.

"So, Mr. President, how was the big dinner event thrown by the mayor?" I ask genuinely curious after the waiter returned our drinks of fresh lemonade. "Pretty boring considering I left to see you." He said as I shake my head amused. "Still can't believe you did that." I say taking a sip of the deliciously tasting lemonade. "Why?" He asked more seriously. "Huh?" I ask confused. "Why are you shocked I did that? Do I not prove enough I love you?" He asked not upset but a little hurt. "Of course you do but...sometimes it's overwhelming. I never expected to ever be treated like a freaking queen by someone especially not by the President of the United States. I know you have a lot of other things that you have to worry about so I guess I can let my mind start to overthink. But, I'm sorry if you feel that way. You do so much for me and I couldn't be anymore grateful." I told him as he nodded his head seeming assured. "Yeah, I'm sorry I questioned it. Do you know what you want?" He asked looking at the menu.

"The steak looks good."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Okay good. I guess we can split the 22 ounce?"

"22 ounce? So much meat for such a tiny girl."

"Well, these curves don't feed itself."

"That's true. Plus, I like a girl who can eat." He said with a smirk as we told the waiter what we wanted as he went to go place the order.

"So, what did your dad say when he came to visit you? Or was it private?"

"No, it's fine. He told me that he knew about our affair."

"What?! Oh my god, this is like the worst thing ever."

"How?"

"How?! The father of the man I'm in love with knows I'm intruding in on a marriage. God, he and your mom liked me so much. I screwed it up."

"No you didn't. He even said he knew you were the one for me even what I was doing was wrong. He still likes you, don't worry."

"Is he gonna tell your mom..."

"I honestly don't know. But they do tell each other everything."

"I don't think your mom would have the same reaction considering she's a woman herself. She'll hate me."

"No one could hate you." He says as I give him a look that says 'really?'

"Okay, besides the prying paparazzi and people who listen to the media. The people who actually know you."

"Melanie knows me. Though her reason is most defiantly understandable."

"Yeah, well let's talk about something else more positive. Like have you found a new job yet?"

"I wouldn't really call that something positive considering I haven't. No one really wants to hire me."

"Something will come up."

"Yeah, that's what Holly says. To keep my head up. She's so positive. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"Holly? Maybe you can work at her other job with Helen Reese. You said she liked the both of you. She wouldn't mind hiring you temporarily, would she?"

"Holly already thought of that and though Miss Reese was okay with it, I wasn't. I don't wanna ruin something good Holly has going for her. It's her dream job and she doesn't deserve the horrible press."

The waiter then brings our dinner to us and it looks beyond delicious.

"Come sit with me." I ask moving over as he comes to my side and sit next to me as we both start to eat the steak. "This is really good." He says eating like a caveman. "Yeah, I can tell." I say with a laugh wiping the side of his mouth with a napkin. "Sorry, didn't I tell you I could be a messy eater." He said as I look at him amused. "No, but I don't care. You are too damn adorable." I say leaning close to his face as he slowly bites his lip. "Don't tempt me babe." He said as I smirk as I secretly and discretely go close to his ear and lick it before slowly sucking on it as I hear him groan.

"Ally... you are moving into dangerous territory here." He said holding a breath and trying to stop his eyes from going to the back of his head. "Am I... Mr. President?" I asked with a little smirk grazing our lips as he looks like he can't hold back anymore. "Are you done?" He asked referring to the meal causing a smile to form on my lips. "Yep." I say calmly as he nods calling the waiter over and paying before walking out and we drive back to my apartment.

When we arrive back in front of my apartment complex, surprisingly are gone. We get out and quickly go back inside including his bodyguards. We head up to my floor and stand in the hallway. "That was really nice, babe. I really appreciate it." I said kissing his cheek not wanting to make a big scene in front of his bodyguards even though they knew. Austin on the other hand had other plans. He looked at me strange before grabbing my face with one hand before leaning down and connecting my lips with his not caring about the crowd. I kiss him back as he smiles into causing me to as well.

We pull away slowly and his bodyguards just stand there stiffly not making eye contact as they do but I know they all have their private thoughts and in this moment I don't care what they are. "Guys, I'll be right back." The President says before holding my hand and leading me in my apartment and closing the door. "Why did you tell them that? What's happening?" I ask confused as he takes off his blazer getting comfortable. "Well, I needed time to convince you to let me spend the night." He said as I widen my eyes. "What? Babe, you know how much I would love that but you do realize how big of a risk that would be? There's no way." I said shaking my head.

"I don't know. Something tells me you want me too." He said walking closer to me as I try not to smile shaking my head. "I did not say that. I actually say the complete opposite." I say folding my arms. "Mmm...are you sure?" He asked wrapping his arm around my waist and softly kissing my neck as I try not give in. "Mr. President, I see why you're doing and it's not gonna work." I say not believable as he continues to lay kisses on my neck then adding his tongue causing a small whimper to escape my lips causing a smirk to form against my neck. "Please, baby?" He asked in a very sexy voice against me as I sigh and and nod my head and he looks at me. "Fine. But just tonight and then you have to leave before the sun rises tomorrow. Got it?" I say as he does a cross promise against his heart.

"Good. Now come here." I say bringing his face down to mine and making out with him. He's taken back but kisses me back instantly. I push him back on the sofa and go to kiss his neck as he holds my waist. "Babe. As much as I want to do this, I have to tell my bodyguards about the change of plans. Can't have them waiting out there forever." He tells me as I face him again. "Oh, right. Go." I say getting off of him as he kisses me one last time before opening the door to the men.

"Guys, I'm gonna need you to stay in the room next door. The manager downstairs said it's empty and gave me the key." He told them handing one of them that after saying goodnight and goodbye before he came back inside."Still as clean as before." He said observing the place because he didn't before. "You expected it to be dirty?" I ask confused. "Well, besides working at the White House and sleeping with me at night. During the rest of the day you're here mostly." He explained. "That's because I'm hated by most of America." I stated peeking out the window a bit seeing some paparazzi show up.

President Moon notices my sadness and comes over to me. "I'm sorry." He says causing me to face him as I look at his face and his soft features and realized he really did try to do a good thing. "It's okay." I said putting a hand to his cheek. "I should have known you would have come anyway. You're a good guy." I said blankly shrugging my shoulders. "Do you want some wine?" I offered as he nodded his head with a yes please before taking off his coat because it was starting to get colder because it's heading into winter time. I go to the kitchen and make our drinks that only take a few moments.

On my way back to the sofa, I see Austin flipping through channels but having no success and I notice this because of his adorable pout. "There's nothing good on." He said whining like a two year old causing a little chuckle from me. "Babe, try Channel 6. I bet there's a lot of entertainment there." I said smartly as he looked at me with 'are you serious, I already said sorry' eyes. "Oh come on, I'm just kidding." I say putting the drinks on the table before sitting on his lap as he wrapped his arms around me. "I hope so. I really didn't mean to upset you." He said genuinely. "You didn't. I was just surprised is all. Good surprise." I say as a small smile appears on his face and I look down at his lips for a quick second before looking back at his eyes but he already caught me and now he seems to want the same thing.

I lean in slowly as he does the same and our lips collect, I moan softly not realizing how much I missed the contact within a few hours. Our mouths move against each others softly as my hands get lost in his soft blonde hair. He offers his tongue and I accept starting to feel moist in between my thighs. We pull away but still very close in each other space. "I love you." I said leaning my forward against his before grabbing his drink and handing it to him. "Cheers." He said as we clinched our drinks and drank up.

For the next few hours, we played board games that he excessively cheated in and prank called a few friends as if we were teenagers. Right now, we were just sharing stories of ex's. "No way she did that!" I said in disbelief. "Yeah, she was pretty obsessed but that was defiantly the furthest she's ever gone." He said as I shook my head. "Wow." I said taking another sip of my drink finally completely relaxed for the night. "Thank you again for tonight. It was something I didn't know I needed." I said grateful as he smiled kissing my hand. "No problem. I live to serve you my queen." He said causing a giggle from me. "Don't be dramatic...I got you something." I said getting something heading to my room. "What? Why?" He asked as I ignored him going into my room getting it.

When I walk back into the room, I return with two wrapped presents. "Ally. What is this?" He asked leaning up confused but amused. "Well, these were some of your Christmas presents but with everything that's happened and all you did for me, I couldn't wait any longer. I know I say thanks but sometimes I know it's not enough." I say as he places one of his hands on top of mine. "It's always enough." He said to reassure me as I nod softly. "Well, open them." I said clapping my hands together.

"But I don't wanna spoil them if their my Christmas presents."

"Well, at least open one. For me?" I asked doing a pout.

"Fine." He said giving in and picking the medium sized box instead of the big one wanting to save it.

He opens it to see a gold Rolex watch. His eyes widen in shock, surprise and amazed.

"Oh my god, babe. How the hell did you score this?" He asked staring and touching it in amazement.

"I saved up." I said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"This is more than saved up, Ally. Thank you!" He said hugging as I smile taking him in.

"I'm just really happy you like it."

"I love it." He quickly changed my words causing a shy smile to form on my face.

"Come with me." He said taking me to my own bedroom. I look confused as I watch him put down the present before coming over to me and softly kissing me while slowly removing my jacket. I start to unbutton my own shirt before removing it completely in my bra as Austin removes his own shirt as well. I reach behind my back and undo my bra dropping it down before Austin lifts me up around his waist as we return to making out and heading towards the bed and laying down on it. Austin and I continue to kiss as I feel him harden against me causing me to grind my hips towards his groin causing him to groan.

I start to unbuckle his pants as he teases my neck with pecks before I finally pull his pants down leaving him in his boxers. He starts trailing kisses down my neck to my breast and eventually putting one of my hard pink nipples in his mouth. I moan slightly as he continues to suck on it and twirling his tongue around it causing me to arch my back.

He ends it with a pop before resuming to pulling my jeans down along with my underwear exposing my very moist area which brings a smile to his face before going back to kiss me. I invite my tongue into his mouth and he gladly accepts while softly rubbing his hands against my wet folds causing whimpers against his lips. "Mr. President..." I moan as he sticks two fingers inside me causing me to gap my mouth open in complete pleasure. "Oh my god..." I said trying to catch y breath but it felt too good from him entering his fingers in and out. As soon as I believe it can't get any better, he leans his head down and puts his mouth on my clit and sucking on it while continuing to push in and out with his fingers.

I feel myself get close. "Shit." I moan and Austin looks up at me in shock before smirking never hearing me curse before in pleasure. He stops before I could reach release making me want to kill him but then he just comes back up and connects our lips which takes away my anger of course. I flip him over before leaving softly biting his lip before going back to making out with him and sneaking a hand into his boxers. She grabs onto his member causing a shiver from Austin, earning a proud smirk from me.

I start to stroke it constantly up and down as Austin moans consistently as I head down south. I pull his boxers down midway, just enough to expose him. I waste no time and put him into my mouth and his eyes roll in the back of his head as I swirl my tongue around it while I suck at nice rate. I take a quick second letting his member go and put his balls in my mouth which makes him go crazy. I began by sucking on them and because of how much more sensitive they are, they receive a bigger reaction from Austin and he swiftly grips my hair which I find him beyond hot. As soon as he's about to cum, I let go and he gives me the look I gave him just a few minutes ago.

He switches me again causing me to be on my back and he just looks at me. "I love you." He says sweetly before entering me causing a gasp as I hold onto him. His harden long member continues to thrust inside my wet and throbbing vagina and I'm am in complete ecstasy. "Uhhh...Keep going. Deeper baby." I moan against him as I softly bite his shoulder from screaming loudly. He follows my commands and goes deeper and it gets harder to cover my moans. He notices and I can tell that he doesn't like me holding back. He speeds himself up as I grind my hips to meet his thrusts. He starts to rub my clit with his thumb quickly at the same time driving me crazy. "Mr. President!" I yell loud enough for China to hear as he smirks kissing my neck. "Yes, Miss Dawson?" He ask smartly as we go on for an other half an hour and I can see he's trying to hold off a little longer but it's hard. "Jesus, Ally." He moans continuing to move swiftly in me and I don't know if it's possible for me to become even wetter than I already am. "You feel sooooo good." He said struggling to get out before I feel his warm liquid explode in me the same time I'm released myself.

We breathe out of breath before he leans down and kisses me and we make out for a while before separating. "I love you too." I say replying to his comment earlier before entering me. "I know." He said leaning his forehead against mine before getting off me and I lean against his chest. "Today started out so stressful and now I couldn't be in more peace." I admit as he smiles. "That's all I ever want Ally. To make you happy." He said and I could tell he meant that from the bottom of his heart. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life, Austin Moon. You are the greatest thing to ever happen to me." I said as he looked at me as if it was the best thing he's ever heard in his life. "What?" I ask as he stares at me but in an adorable way. "Nothing." He says shaking his head with a small smile before leaning me more into him. "I'm just happy." He said as we both fall asleep in each others arms.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) Thoughts on Dez difficulty to accept the affair?**

 **2.) What did you think of Austin's dads surprise visit and big truth bomb?**

 **3.) What did you think when Austin came to Ally's apartment anyway at the end?! (I LOVED WRITING THAT SCENE)**

 **4.) Free comment.**

 **5.) Not a question. Just stating that I LOVE YOU!**

 **AND...YOU'RE WELCOME FOR ALL THE AUSLLY! HEHE.**


	30. Birthday's & Babies

**HAPPY FRIDAY! ENJOY!**

Austin's POV

I wake up to my alarm I set to get up and head back to the White House. I hurriedly turned it off so it wouldn't wake Ally. I've only slept over here for a few hours but they were the best hours of my life. I get up while I watch her stir in her sleep in the most adorable manner. I put my boxers back on before pushing up my pants.

I see her eyes flutter open as soon as I start to buckle my belt together. "Hey you." I say going over to the bed where she is after I'm done with my bottoms. "Hey." She says with a smile before it goes away. "You're leaving?" She asked seeming disappointed. "Yeah, I wanna get back before the city awakes. Less suspicion. Plus, you told me to be out of here before sunrise remember?" I remind her putting on my shirt as well. She sighs and sits up. "Yeah, but that's not for another 2 hours. It's 3 o clock in the morning." She said looking down sadly which made me feel bad. "I know babe. I just think it's smarter to leave now, then later. Don't you think?" I ask finally putting on my shoes.

She looks at me and nods a little. "Yeah, I guess it is. I'm just gonna miss you. This was the best night of my life. I won't forget it." She says before looking at me and then slowly leaning in and leaving a very soft kiss on my lips. When she pulls away, she looks in my eyes with a smile before blushing causing me to laugh. "Don't be shy, Ally. I love you." I say kissing her again before she starts to walk me to the door.

"I'll call you in a few hours since you're not working at the White House today." I told her as she opened the door and leaned against it. "Okay. Oh and happy birthday." She said quickly kissing me then smirking before closing the door. I widen my eyes in surprise.

Birthday? Oh my god, it is my birthday. I completely forgot. Why didn't she say anythi- Oh my god. That's why she gave me that gift! I've been so busy that I completely forgot about it. How do you forget your own birthday? Be the President ladies and gentlemen. I don't even have plans. I guess it's gonna be a regular day for me at the office. I head to the White House and into my room to take a quick nap before waking up again to work.

Ally's POV

I know I shouldn't have left him like that but I'm sorry, it was hilarious! I mean the boy forgot his own birthday! Who does that! The President ladies and gentlemen. I know he probably thinks he has nothing planned for today but little does he know that me and the ladies who are all being accused of sleeping with Austin are throwing him a huge birthday party taking place in the Gala room where the President and I had our first dance. He is gonna love it. I have all his favorite foods, snacks, games, friends excluding Dez. I invited him even though he's pissed at us and he never gave me an answer. He probably won't show. Anyway, my baby is gonna have the time of his life and I'm just glad that I can make him just as happy as he makes me. I head back to bed to get my last few hours before getting up for the day.

 ***Time Skip***

I wake up to someone banging on the door. I tell them I'm coming but they continue to knock heavily. I open the door to see Liz who just waltz in. "Okay, hello to you too." I say closing the door and following her to my sofa she sits on with a McDonald's bag. "Good morning. I got you breakfast." She said sliding the bag towards me. "Thank you. Now, do you wanna explain knocking on my door like a maniac?" I ask taking out the breakfast sandwich.

"Well, one you didn't call to tell me about what happened last night? What happened after the President came to your house?! Details please." She said sipping some orange juice. After I take a few bites of my breakfast sandwich, I face her. "Well, he came up to my floor, made a beautiful speech about not caring what people thought and telling me to let him be the one to love me. Then he took me to a very nice dinner at that restaurant we've both been wanting to go to since we were kids Liz. It was beautiful by the way and the food was amazing. Afterwards, he dropped me back home and convinced me into letting him spend the night. We talked and played games for hours then I gave him an early birthday present which he ended up loving, then we made amazing sweet love before going to sleep." I said taking a deep breath after getting all of that off my chest.

"Gross." She said jokingly to my last comment about us having sex. "Hey, you said you wanted details." I said eating my sandwich again. "That's true." She said starting to eat her hash brown. "So, if he spent the night, is he still here?" She asked with her eyes facing my bedroom as I shook my head. "No. He left earlier in the middle night because it's less chaos and nobody to catch him leaving." I told her as she nodded. "Ah, smart." She said finishing up her food.

"Well, today is his birthday. You have anything planned for him?" She asked as I nodded my head. "Yeah, I do. Me and the other girls accused of sleeping with him are throwing him a birthday party. It was my idea but they wanted in on it and I couldn't say no with all their going through." I inform her as she gets confused. "You are all throwing him a party? Wouldn't that just heighten the suspicion?" She asked as I finished my food as well. "That's what I thought, but who cares? We're trying to do something nice for our boss and we shouldn't let it bother us." I say standing up and throwing our trash away.

"Well, that's good for them. I hope they're doing better. I want you to know that Chase, Pat and I are doing all we can Als. But whether we say it or not, it's hard there without you. We know we're good lawyers as well but you were the ringleader and sometimes we question ourselves or wonder what would you do." She admitted as I held her hand sympathetic. "Hey. You are all _great_ lawyers. Never think differently. You guys only find it difficult because it's always been us four for so long but I know you can do this and I know I can count on you to make this go away. No matter how long it takes. I believe in all of you." I said honestly as she looks like hearing that was a relief for her. "Thanks Als." She said standing up and hugging me as I smile hugging her back.

"So Liz, how are you and Chase? I haven't heard anything over the last week since he's asked you out." I mentioned as she blushed a little before putting a strand of hair behind her hair making me giggle because I never see Liz like this. She's always been the tough, 'I don't need a man' type which was awesome but I always wanted her to find happiness.

"Um...well, because we've all been so busy, we haven't had time to hang or anything, so yesterday we officially scheduled our first date for today." She said with a small smile while I opened my mouth with a little dramatic gasp. "Eeep, oh my gosh Liz. This is gonna be so great! Yay, I'm so happy for you." I said squeezing her to death as she laughs a little. "Okay, Als chill. It's just a date and we're just trying it out. Anything could happen." She said as I pull away. "Yes...sparks." I reply as she shakes her head with a smile at me being over the top.

"But today? Man, I was really hoping you could come to Austin's birthday party today because it was gonna be held in the Gala and I really wanted you to see it. But go on your date and have fun..." I say jokingly rolling my eyes as she laughs. "Yeah, sorry Als. But you can still invite Pat and his girlfriend." She told me as I nodded agreeing. "Yeah, I will." I say as I walk her to the door. "Well, thanks again for the breakfast Liz. I really appreciate it. And have fun on your date tonight." I tell her as she smiles. "No problem Als and thanks." She said walking before turning around.

"And you have fun with the birthday sex with the President." She said with a smirk as I widen my eyes with a blush. "Oh come on, everyone knows birthday sex is the best sex in the world." She said while getting on the elevator as I laugh and shake my head knowing she was right. I head into my bathroom to get in the shower because I still have some places to go before tonight.

Austin's POV

I walk into the building with many smiles, waves and 'happy birthday sir', and 'happy birthday Mr. President', and 'have a happy birthday' thrown my way and said to me. I smile and greet them back and I still can't believe I forgot my birthday this morning and all week. I guess I've been so caught up with the drama with the women and work that it completely crossed my mind.

I head to my office where Dez and Mel are discussing one of my meetings. When they notice me, Mel stands up and smiles going over to me. "Happy Birthday, baby!" She said hugging me as I kindly hug her back. "Thanks Mel." I said as we separate. "What were you two discussing about my meeting?" I ask interested. "Oh, just how well it went and how we can most likely close the deal with Bryan Knotts later this month." Mel informed me. "Yeah, its good news. Well, I have to go." He said quietly walking out as I internally sigh.

"What was that about? Why didn't he say happy birthday to you? You're his best friend." Mel said confused. "Because he found out about my affair with Ally and pissed at me for it." I said not seeing no reason to lie since she would soon find out for herself anyway.

She raises her eyebrows in shock. "Wait, Dez knows?" She asked completely caught off guard. "Yep..." I said going over to my desk. "Well, now I completely understand why he was rude. Let me just say that it is completely awesome that Dez is on my side." She said with a sigh of relief added with a smile as I roll my eyes. "Mel, he's not on your side or anyone's side. It's just a matter of right and wrong for him." I told her truthfully when she walks up to my desk. "Yeah, and I'm on the right side." She added tilting her head towards me. "Whatever you say." I say going through papers.

I feel her watch me for a while before she sighs and it causes me to look up at her. "You should really stop that affair with Ally. She's not the one for you. She's not your wife. She's not me." She said as I sigh covering my face with my hand. "Exactly Mel." I said as she looked at me with wide eyes before scoffing. "Okay, I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that because it's your birthday and I love you. But-" She started while coming over to me and sitting on my lap.

"Why are you working on your birthday?" She asked wrapping her arms around me as I ignore it. "I don't think that rule applies when you're the President." I said raising my eyebrows. "It should. _Especially_ when you're the President." She said as I listen. "Well, I agree with you there." I said as she smiled. "Well, I was thinking of taking you out on a birthday dinner later when you're off. Do you mind?" She asks me as I think about it and I realize I don't have any plans so what's the harm? Plus, it could be good publicity and take off the heat from all the girls. "Yeah, sure. Should be nice." I said as she screeched excited that I agreed. "Yay, babe! It's gonna be so fun!" She said kissing my cheek before getting up and walking away.

"So, I'll see you later?" She asked one more time turning around with a smile. "Yeah." I reply with a genuine smile because I don't hate Mel. I really don't. I actually love her. She's one of the few people I care about in the world. And I know you guys will never understand why but I knew Mel for years and she's a tough cracker but deep down, I know there's a kindness that I still believe in.

Ally's POV

When I finally finish getting dressed and start to head out, I open the door to Chase who was literally about to knock. I make a confused face as to why he's here. "Uhh..." I said starting out. "Hey Als. I know I'm suppose to be at ADA right now but me and Liz's date is tonight. And I seriously need someone's advice. Who better than her best friend?" He said as I smile shaking my head. "Okay. I was just heading out to run some errands. Come on lover boy." I say lightly smacking his head as we head out.

Austin's POV

I walk out to see two of the girls I've been accused of sleeping with walk down the hall minding their business as people look at them and whisper and gossip. I roll my eyes and head into the bathroom. When I come out, I see the same thing still happening. I sigh and head to Janice, the desk operator. "Hey Janice." I said as she smiled at me. "Hi, Mr. President. Happy birthday." She said as I smiled. "Thank you. Can you do me a favor?" I ask. "Of course." She responded immediately. I tell her to call down all the girls I was accused of sleeping with excluding Ally because she's not here.

They all come down and are confused but I tell them to stand patiently as I go to the front of the floor. "Hey!" I say catching everyone's attention and stopping everybody from doing whatever they were doing. "Over the last month, rumors have been out of control. But the one about me having an affair with multiple of my workers is the most ridiculous." I say causing some people to get uncomfortable once they realize what I'm talking about. "The people who look at all these women, Miranda Starr, Grace Summers, Zoey Peters, and Brittany Palmer as if they are some criminals are the same people who smile in my face when secretly you are judging something you don't understand. These women are completely innocent and don't deserve half the crap that's being thrown at them. I repeat, I am not having an affair with ANY of these women. If I see one scowl, judge, roll of the eyes, or talk about them in a bad manner one more time, your job here is over. I mean that sincerely. I'm not taking this lightly anymore. I've known most of you people for years and we all work in this hectic and chaotic building together and I thought that meant something. I thought it meant we were family. That we had each others backs and we don't turn against it." I said as a lot of people looked away or put their head down in shame.

"I guess I was wrong. But what I'm not gonna be wrong about is what I just said. And that if anyone and I mean anyone... gives these sweet hard working young ladies any more trouble than you are done here. Is that understood?!" I said with a loud stern voice as everyone loudly mumbled yes sir. "Good." I said walking away as I shake my head disappointed that I had to yell at my employees on my birthday.

When I walk down a single hallway I realize the girls are all behind me. "Yes?" I ask as we all stop. "Sorry, Mr. President. We just wanted to thank you for what you did. You didn't have too." Grace said thankful as the rest nodded along with her. "Yeah, it was one of the nicest things anyone has ever said about me. I appreciate it." Zoey added as I smiled.

"It's no problem ladies. I meant every word. None of you deserve any of it. And make sure you tell me if you have another problem." I remind them. "Of course sir." Miranda nodded. "Thanks again Mr. President." Brittany said as they all walked away and I felt better that I made them feel better. Well, I guess it's back to work for me until my dinner with Mel later.

I walk into my room where Dez was dropping papers on my desk. When he saw me, he sighed before facing me completely. "I was trying to deliver something to your desk before you got here." He admitted as I raise my eyebrows. "Something...?" I repeated confused walking over to my desk as he started to head to the door. "Yeah I'm just going to go-" "What is this?" I ask cutting him off as he sighs while I pick up the small package.

It's wrapped in nice print and I open it up to reveal something I wanted for such a long time. I pick up the two front row tickets to my favorite band and stare at them in amusement. "You got me a gift?" I asked in shock looking back up at him as he rubs the back of his neck. "Well, it was actually a few months ago before... you know. Anyway, I ordered it when you were talking about wanting to go their concert but you couldn't because it would cause too much attention. Then we joked that you could just use a disguise." He explained at the memory. "Yeah, I defiantly remember that. I can't believe you got these. It must have cost you a fortune." I said still in disbelief. "It took a couple of paychecks but no big deal." He said trying to downplay his gift to me.

"Dude." I started coming from behind the desk toward him. "This is one of the best gifts I've gotten in my life. Thank you." I said extremely grateful and I thought about hugging him but I know he wouldn't want that. "Well...your welcome." He said starting to walk away as I sigh a little.

"Dez." I started as he turned around but didn't say anything so I decided to continue. "I know that you're not the happiest with me and Ally at the moment but you should know that this isn't something we're doing behind Melanie's back. She is fully aware of the affair and she continues to act as my perfect wife." I admitted as he raised his eyebrows at the statement. "She knows that Ally and I are together but she won't divorce me or end it because she says we're meant to be together when really she doesn't know how to let go of all this." I say looking around the room. "She believes we have to choose success over happiness." I add as he looks down a little before looking back at me.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked as if it didn't change anything. "Because I want you to know that Mel doesn't care about our marriage anymore than I do. At least not for the right reasons. Plus, she's in love with Chris. She may not have had an affair with him, but it's still very true. Our marriage has been over for a long time and nothing's gonna change that. I just want you to understand." I explain finishing off. He looks at me for a while taking everything I said in. "Bye, Austin." He said finally exiting the room leaving me clueless as to what's he's thinking. Whatever it is, I just hope he understands my side of the situation.

Ally's POV

"Yeah, it's still starting at 8. If you need anything else, just text me. I'm out right now so the time will be perfect." I say into the phone at Miranda. "Yeah, okay. See you later." I say hanging up my phone as Chase and I walk down the D.C streets. "Sorry about that." I apologize while I look around for the last store I need to go to. "It's no problem. Liz mentioned something about you throwing a party for the President. Sorry we can't make it." He says as we walk into a store.

"Are you?" I asked with a smirk. "I mean today is your official first date with Liz. You've been waiting months for it and it's finally here. How do you feel?" I ask interested. He looks down for a second and blushes as we walk down the aisle. "I don't know. It's weird and nice at the same time. She's one of my best friends and I really don't wanna screw it up." He told me as I smiled at him. "You won't. Now tell me what you got planned." I said excited picking up some more balloons.

"Well, I was thinking of going all out with a fancy restaurant and all...but I know Liz isn't that kind of girl. She's more laid back and chill." He said as I nodded agreeing. "So, I was thinking we could just hit a movie, have a nice simple dinner and then head over to my place and talk for a while getting to know each better than we did before." He said as I fold my arms.

"And by 'talk' you do mean talk right?" I ask with raised eyebrows. "Of course Ally. I'm not gonna ruin it by seducing Liz on the first date. No matter how much she would love it." He said with a smirk as I laugh smacking his shoulder as we get in line.

"So, what exactly did you need advice on?" I ask confused since he seemed like he had everything set. "Well, the truth is I'm scared of being a screw up. Liz is a beautiful girl and I'm scared that I'll be so starstruck that I'll be mute the whole night or I'll drink myself to death because I won't have anything to say or she'll just yell at me about it being the worst date of her life and-"

"Chase! Chill out. You are going to be fine. It's just a date with a friend you've known for years. Yes, it can be nerve wrecking but once it happens and you get comfortable, you're gonna wonder why you didn't do it sooner. Don't tell her I told you this but she visited me this morning and when I brought up your date, she was blushing, smiling and really happy. She likes you a lot Chase." I said as he smiled with a blush as well.

"Really?" He asked now with light in his eyes. "I don't think she would have said yes if she didn't." I reply paying for the stuff I got for the party as we walk out before stopping. "Thanks a lot, Ally. You're not just my boss. You're a great friend." He said as I tilt my head with a smile. "You too Chase." I said rubbing his arm. "Well, I'm gonna head back to work. Thanks again, Als." He said kissing my cheek before leaving as I turn around and sigh. I am finally done shopping and now I can head home before leaving to the White House for the party.

Austin's POV

My work is finally done for the day and I pick up my phone to call Ally when Mel comes in. "Hey babe." She said as I sigh internally but decide to ignore the saying. "Hey Mel." I reply as she stands by the door. "Anything you need?" I ask confused on why she was just standing there smiling. "Oh, no. I'm just happy. It's your birthday and I'm happy." She said smiling oddly too much. "Okay..." I replied.

She walks over to me and places one hand on my face as I awkwardly smile. "I love you." She said as I sigh taking her hand away and just holding it. "Mel, I don't wanna argue." I said as she looked confused. "I don't want to either." She replied. "Then stop saying things that will make me frustrated please." I said sternly. "What? Telling my husband I love him? Okay, I'm so sorry for the horrible words." She said rolling her eyes turning around to walk away when I stop her.

"Mel, you know I...it's just that...why do you have to be so difficult? I tell you time and time again I'm in love with another woman and you continue to fight for a marriage neither of us want. You're one my greatest friends Mel, but I don't want to spend the rest of my life with just a friend. I want to spend it with my best friend, the person that makes my heart skip a million miles a minute, my soul mate. And that's Ally." I tell her exhausted of having not get through to her.

I watch as she gets tears in her eyes and I instantly feel bad for saying it even though it doesn't make it less true. "I'm sorry, Mel. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." I said trying to hug her as she pulls away. "No, you're not! You're never sorry. Do you even understand how cruel the things you say to me are? Like fucking jeez Austin, you have the audacity to stand there and tell your wife how in love you are with another woman? I didn't give up on this marriage because I love you! Why is that so hard to believe?" She ask as more and more tears flowed down her face. I look at her with a sad face before sighing.

"Mel. How do you expect me to think a woman who believes _success over happiness_ is the way of life, truly loves me?" I ask her as she becomes speechless because my point of view is understandable. "Yeah, you're right." She said sitting down. "I am?" I repeat even though I knew I was right, it was just shocking she was admitting it. "Yeah, you are." She said looking up at me as she wiped her tears as I sat next to her.

We sat in silence for a few moments but it wasn't awkward or tense. "I...I...-" She started but sighed putting her head in her hands. "I'm not in love with you." She finally admitted causing my eyes to widen in shock while I turn to her. It takes her a while but then she finally looks at me with tears in her eyes. "I'm not." She says as she shrugs her shoulders carelessly as tears fall down once again.

"I think you're one of the funniest and best guys I've ever known in my life, and I care about you more than anything. And I love you. So much." She did staring intensely in my eyes meaning every word as I take her hand. "But I'm not _in_ love with you." She finally says again closing her eyes. "Do you have any idea how long that took to admit to myself let alone out loud? It took everything. But you? You didn't hesitate." She said as I shook my head. "That's not true. You knew just as long as me. You just decided to stay in denial. I didn't." I said truthfully.

"That's because you had Ally to realize you didn't have what you wanted?" She said in more of a question. "Yeah, I did." I said as she looked away nodding. "If you don't love me in that way...then why do you hate Ally so much?" I asked confused. "Because she took everything from me. My husband, my attention and even my bed. She stole my life Austin. How could I ever like her?" She said plainly.

"If I'm being honest, it seems like you want to." I said honestly as she looks at me bewildered. "Why would I ever want to like someone who hurt me like that?" She asked standing up. "Because you're a good person. Whether you realize it or not." I said standing up as well.

She looks at me and stays quiet for a while before sighing. "Us not being in love with each other doesn't change the facts Austin." She states as I tilt my head to the side. "What facts?" I ask confused. "That you and I are husband and wife. Not you and Ally, and not me and Chris. We are a family Austin and they should have never been brought into the equation. We both messed up. Maybe our marriage wouldn't be so screwed up if we just focused more on each other." She said running her hands through her hair stress fully.

"Hey, it wouldn't have made a difference. Some people just aren't meant for each other." I told her. "True, but how would we really know Austin? Besides having sex when we got in a relationship did we really try to get to know each other? I mean really." She said as I look down realizing she was right. "Okay, good point. But I still believe it doesn't change anything. I'm getting the divorce in a year Mel, then we'll go our separate ways." I remind her as she gets tears in her eyes.

"Maybe it was me huh? Maybe because I'm such a bitch that it never really gave you any other option than to fall for someone else. Because I follow my mother's stupid rules, I never really tried to be happy with anyone but only ever tried to just get by. Maybe because I took you for granted anytime you wanted to take me out to dinner and spend time with me and now you just don't care anymore and I'm so sorry Austin. I tried really hard to make you love me and I tried really hard to keep this marriage and maybe I'm just a fool to-" I cut her off bringing her in a tight hug as she cries into my shirt.

"Hey, don't cry." I said feeling my heart break seeing her like this. "No one could have saw this coming. No one could have known this was going to happen the way it did." I tell her as I hear nothing but sniffles then she pulls away. "We have to be together Austin. We have too. Okay so we never were in love with each other, but we _do_ love each other which means we could easily fall in love if we just gave it a chance. A real chance this time. Please Austin. Don't let us go." She said as I look down at her in exhaustion from everything.

Ally's POV

After going home and changing into my very short red dress with a split on the stomach portion just for the President and black 5 inch heels and straighter hair, I head to the White House. When I arrive there, I walk in to see everyone dressed up. "What are you all doing here? Get in the Gala. We don't want the President to see you dressed up and ruin the surprise do you?" I say as they rush to the Gala when I see Miranda And Zoey come up to me. "Hey girls, you look beautiful." I said as they thank me. "Us? You look like you belong on a red carpet." Zoey said as I blushed. "Thanks. So, how's it coming?" I ask anxious about what it looked like. "Coming? It's done. You have to see it!" Miranda said excitingly pulling my arm as they both took me into the Gala where my mouth opens in amazement.

I look around at the humongous room where lights are flashing, music is blasting and people are dancing. I look up at a sign that reads "HAPPY 30th BIRTHDAY PRESIDENT AUSTIN MOON!" And then I look at the food table filled with all his favorite foods that I ordered specifically and the games that the guys seemed to enjoy.

I look back at the girls when Grace and Brittany arrive as well. "Girls, this is-it's so- I don't know what to say." I said speechless while they smile. "It's so beautiful. You really outdid yourselves and I can't thank you enough. The President is gonna love this." I said hugging them as they hug me back. "Well, it wasn't just us. You're the one who got all these supplies. We just listened." Brittany said as I shook my head. "Don't downgrade your awesomeness. I'm pretty sure I'll call you girls to decorate my wedding." I said as they laugh. "Just let us know the place and time." Grace said jokingly as we laugh. "Okay, I'm gonna go get the President and the First Lady. Can you ladies turn the music off and tell everyone to hide?" I ask sweetly. "Yeah, of course Ally." Zoey responded as they went off while I headed upstairs.

I walk down the hallway with a smile on my face that everything is going right. I spot the President's door and open it to see him and Mel talking but it looked like a bad conversation. "Hey guys..." I say awkwardly at their tension as they finally notice me.

When they do, they both notice what I'm wearing and while Austin stares in amazement, Mel just glares. "Why are you wearing that?" Mel asked with sternness. "Oh, uh I was going out with Liz tonight and then I got called here for a meeting." I say lying. "Well, you look beautiful." He said with a smile which makes me smile. "Thanks. I was informed to tell you guys that the meeting includes you two as well." I say as Mel shook her head. "What? No. I'm taking Austin to a birthday dinner." She said as I try to hide my shock ness. I literally had no idea she was taking him out to celebrate his birthday and now I feel bad. But I can't let all that work go to waste. "Well, it's short. 10 minutes top." I say continuing the lie. He looks at her for permission as she sighs. "Fine." She says taking his hand as they walk out and I follow them.

We get down to the 1st floor and head towards the room. "Babe, why is the meeting being held in the Gala room?" He asked me causing a roll of the eyes from Mel because of the term he used. "I have no idea. I'm just as clueless as you." I said as he walked toward it and opened both doors.

We all walk in and I turn on the lights when everyone jumps up and yells "Surprise!". I look at the President and he's in complete awe at everything before a big smile appears on his face. "Wow." He said in a low whisper examining the whole room before looking over at me when I nod with a smile. "Thank you everyone. This is amazing. I can't believe you all did this. My heart is full. I truly didn't expect it but I'm so grateful. Thank you and let's have some fun!" He announced as everyone cheered, while the DJ played the music again and everyone started to dance.

Mel wraps her arm around the President as I walk over to them as Miranda, Zoey, Grace and Brittany walk up as well. "Mr. President, they are the ones who decorated this whole thing. They did an amazing job huh?" I said smiling at them. "They sure did. Thank you ladies. This is defiantly the highlight of my night." He said thanking them as they smile. "It was really no big deal, Mr. President. Especially after all the times you stood up for us. Plus, we wouldn't have done half of this stuff if it wasn't for Ally." Brittany complimented as I smile. "Yeah. She really wanted to go all out in making this the best birthday for you." Grace added as I blush and the President Moon looks at me with a smile. "I believe it. Thank you again girls." He said as they nod and walk away.

I turn back around to Austin and Mel. "Mel, I wanna apologize. I honestly had no idea that you planned a birthday dinner for Austin. I'm sorry." I said sincerely. "It's fine. He's happy so I'm good. Plus, I got something better." She said walking away as I get confused before letting it go.

Austin ignores it and motions his head toward a private room next door to the Gala as we walk there. "I want to thank you so much for this. It's amazing." He said grateful. "I just wanted to do something for the person who constantly makes me happy." I replied as he smiled. "This is everything I could have asked for, for my 30th birthday." He said as I smiled coming closer to him. "Yeah. How does it feel to be an old man by the way?" I ask fixing his tie as he laughs. " . Very funny. I am still very young by the way. I have all my hair, abs of steel and my face is as smooth as a baby." He said taking up for himself as I giggle. "Yeah, I know handsome." I compliment him before kissing his cheek.

"Well, let's get back to the party." I said walking away while swaying my hips in the short dress I was in before I felt a hand pull me back. I'm turned around by Austin who kisses me wrapping my arms around his waist as I smile kissing him back. We kiss a few more times loving how soft each others lips felt against the others. We pull away and I fluttered my eyes open to see his beautiful hazel ones looking back at me. "I love you." I said feeling nothing but that for this man. "And I love you." He said kissing me one more time before separating.

"Let's go." He said taking my hand as we headed back to the party where we eventually separated hands. "Well, what to do next?" He asked as I looked at him silly. "Go see some of your friends and employees. Have fun!" I said pushing toward them as I shake my head with a smile before spotting Pat and Pam over by the drinks table sipping some punch.

"Hey guys! I'm so glad you could make it." I said hugging Pat before hugging Pam as well. "No problem. I'm happy we did. This is gorgeous!" Pam said looking around excitedly. "Thank you. It took only 5 girls." I said with a shrug. "Well, if you were involved, anything can happen." Pat said complimenting. "Awe thanks, Pat. So, are you having a good time? I know you guys don't really know people." I asked them. "No, we're doing fine. We don't know many people here but everyone's so friendly. A few people came up and talked to us." Pat told me as I smile. "Good." I said before I turn around to see Mr. and Mrs. Moon come in the door. My eyes widen in excitement. "I have to go. Have fun okay." I said as they nodded as I raced over to them as fast as I could in these heels.

"Mr. and Mrs. Moon! It's so good to see you again." I said hugging the both of them. "We can say the same thing. You look absolutely beautiful Ally." Mrs. Moon said with a smile complimenting me. "It's true. Stunning." Mr. Moon added as I smile with delight. "Thank you so much. I'm so glad you're here!" I said with pure happiness. "Us too. You have no idea how hard it was for us not to call our son and say happy birthday today." Mrs. Moon said feeling badly but I rub her arm to make her feel better. "Trust me, he'll love it even better in person. Come with me you two." I said as they both followed me over to Austin where he was drinking punch that was spiked with alcohol of course.

"Austin, babe- um, Mr. President." I switched quickly almost giving myself away even though Mr. Moon knows already apparently. I can tell he heard me but he ignored it and Mrs. Moon doesn't react because she didn't hear it and I'm guessing he hasn't told her which is a relief. "Yeah Als?" Austin says turning around and when he notices his parents, his eyes widen. "Happy Birthday, son!" His mom said as she hugged him as he smiled in denial of what was happening and hugged her back. "Mom, you're here. Dad?" He said as his dad smiled and went over to him and hugged him as well. "Happy birthday son." He said patting his back.

"How... when...-" He said speechless. "I thought you forgot my birthday." He finally admitted as his mom and dad shook their heads. "We could never sweetheart. We're not that horrible." Mrs. Moon said causing a laugh from me. "Son, we didn't call you because this sweet young lady told us about the secret party she was planning for you and she wanted us to fly out for a surprise." Mr. Moon explained as I nodded. "Oh. I'm sorry I thought that. It would have sucked if you forgot my birthday after the breakthrough we had." He said as I smiled at their closeness again.

"Oh, were not losing you ever again, sweetie. I love you." Mrs. Moon said before kissing his cheek. "Awe..." I said out loud causing looks from all three of them. "Sorry." I said as Austin came over to me. "Don't be. I can't ever repay you for this or any of the other things you've done for me today. Thank you. Again." He said with a little laugh before hugging me tightly in front of his parents but I don't care as I close my eyes and take him in.

When I open them again, I see both his parents smiling in bliss as we pull away. "Well, I'm gonna leave you to spend some time with your folks." I said rubbing down his arm with a smile before walking away. I make my way to the food table realizing I didn't eat anything all night.

I pick up a small plate and eat some of the meat on the stick which is completely delicious by the way. "You." I hear Mel say making her way to me as I sigh getting ready for whatever she had to say. "Chill out. I'm not here to argue. I gotta give it to you, Dawson. You threw one hell of a party." She said nicely shocking me as I finish my food putting my plate down. "Thank you Mel. That actually means a lot coming from you." I said as she smiled with raised eyebrows. "The best has still yet to come though." She said one more time before picking up a stick and popping one of the meat in her mouth before smiling and tapping me on my shoulder leaving.

I get confused once again but ignore it because Mel is a difficult and confusing person in general. I walk out of the Gala for some fresh air and space from the crowded room and flashing lights and blasting music.

When I go out there, I'm surprised to see the President is already out there. He turns around to see me and smile. "Hey you." He said as I smiled. "You follow me out here?" He asked curious. "No, I came out here for fresh air. I guess great minds think alike." I said as he smiled coming over to me. "I guess so." He said before leaning against the wall and then looking at me. "I came out here just to think about how this is the best day of my life." He said as I tilt my head with a smile. "It is?" I ask seriously. "Yeah. My girlfriend through me a huge party that includes my friends, employees, my favorite foods, games and even my parents. No one has ever done that for me." He said seriously looking into my eyes as I softly bite my lower lip before walking up to him as he stops from leaning on the wall.

I take his right hand into mine and intertwine it as he looks down at it before slowly looking into my eyes. "Do you wanna get out of here for a while?" I ask lowly as he stares at me for a while before a smirk slowly comes up to his face. "Ally Dawson, are you seducing me?" He asked as I giggled a little before licking my lips. "Maybe." I said as I lead him to the rooftop of the building.

"It really looks beautiful out here at night." He complimented as we stared at the sky and how high up we were. "Of course. All the stars are out." I said as he looked at me. "And you're the brightest one." He replied and I blushed coming up to him laying a soft kiss on his lips before placing another and another which soon leads him to wrapping his arms around my waist but not in a rush. We take our time kissing each other passionately and getting the message across that we love each other deeply. That we are two people in love who wants no one but each other.

He slowly begins to pull up the ends of my short dress as I feel the cool breeze on my skin. He pulls it up enough to reveal my pink lace underwear and he grips my butt into his hands while continuing to make out with me. I feel him do a little squeeze and I moan in his mouth which motivates him to kiss on my neck. While he focuses leaving love bites on my neck, I rub my hands up and down his abs inside his shirt. He gets the hint and removes his blazer then I take the initiative to remove his actual shirt myself revealing the smooth chest I've been waiting to see.

"Turn around." He said lowly in a sultry voice and I do extremely turned on. He slowly unzips the back of my dress then watches it fall as I step out of it with my heels still on. I reach down to remove them but Austin's arm stops me. "Leave them on. I think it's sexy." He tells me as I smile before going back to kiss him as he reaches down and wraps one of my legs around his waist. I moan at the contact as he presses me against the roof wall.

I pull away feeling myself become more and more moist. "I don't think l can wait anymore Mr. President." I said breathy while I watch his eyes turn darker from lust. "You don't have too." He said starting to unbuckle his pants but I stop him. "Let me." I said loving doing it myself. I start to unbuckle it as I notice Austin staring at me in the corner of my eye. I pause for a second and look up at him. "What?" I ask blushing feeling a little intimidated by his intense stare. "You're just really beautiful." He said causing my heart to feel warm.

I finish unbuckling his belt pulling down both his pants and boxers at the same time no longer being able to wait. I go back up to him as he watches me undo my bra throwing it to the side and slide down my now soaking panties. I kiss him on the lips quickly wrapping my arms around his neck. "God, I love you." I said as I see a smile appear on his face before kissing me while I separate my lips to let his tongue enter and I feel myself become wetter than I ever have been. We continue to collide our lips together as Austin then lifts me up against the roof wall holding me up which is kind of cold but something tells me I'm gonna be heated up soon.

We continue to kiss and then I feel him slowly enter me causing a gasp from me separating our kiss and also causing a smirk from Austin against my lips. He begins to thrust in and out swiftly as I moan openly and loudly because we are on the roof and plus with the music blasting at the party, no one could ever hear a thing. "Oh, Mr. President." I said moaning knowing how much it turned him on when I said that. He gets me back by softly biting my lip causing me to gasp turned on. Austin continues to pump in and out as I feel him get lost in how tight and wet I was just for him.

I watch him try to hold himself together but he fails with moans. "Damn, baby." He said as I watched his eyes roll in the back of his head as he bit his own lip hard. "I know..." I respond at how good it felt. I grind allowing my hips to meet him halfway then going to his neck and leaving wet open mouth kisses on it. "Oh my god, Ally." He said as he goes deeper making me moan loud in his ear making him moan as well. We feel each other getting close to our climax and after a few minutes we cum together out of breath.

After a few minutes to get ourselves together, I finally get down and Austin and I lean our foreheads against each others still out of breath. "That was amazing baby." I said leaving little kisses on his lips. "You're amazing." He said leaving a big sloppy kiss on my cheek causing me to giggle. "Come on. We should get back before anyone gets suspicious." I said as he nodded while we got dressed again.

We headed back to the party where no one seemed to notice we were even gone. Pat and Pam were talking to more people. Miranda and Grace were dancing with their husbands while Brittany and Zoey were dancing with other people. Mel was talking on the phone with someone who was making her smile. I'm guessing Chris. Even Mr. and Mrs. Moon was on the dance floor having a great time. "I'm gonna go get your birthday cake and ice cream set up so we can sing happy birthday." I tell Austin. "Okay." He said kissing my cheek because no one could see.

Austin's POV

After making love to the best girlfriend in the world, I watch her go off to do something else nice for me today. She really is a God given gift. Where else can I find a woman that amazing and beautiful that makes my heart beat that fast.

I'm interrupted by my thoughts when I shockingly see Dez come up to me. "Dez?" I question looking around strange. "Hey." He said calmly. "I...uh didn't expect to see you here." I said looking down awkwardly at my drink. "Yeah, me neither. Ally had invited me earlier today but I never gave an answer because I honestly didn't plan on it." He admitted as I look down a little. "But then I had that talk with you earlier and I guess my perspective changed a little." He said causing my head to snap back up. He looked at me emotional before sighing.

"Austin, look I'm not you're biggest fan right now and I completely hate what you are doing and everything that has happened with me being left in the dark about it but I...understand where you are coming from. I would never do what you're doing but I understand now why you did. You're in love with someone else and the person you are with, is not the easiest person to be married too. So, like you said before I don't have to like it, which I _don't_. But...I'll accept it. I mean I have to right?" He said as I listen to him try to get the rest of his words out. "Plus...I really miss my best friend." He said which causes tears in my eyes pulling him into a tight hug.

He hugs me back holding onto me and tears fall from my eyes because I didn't realize how much I missed him until he forgave me. I mean this is not just my best friend, this is my brother. He means everything to me and I can't imagine ever really losing him. For a second, I thought I did and then he does this. I honestly don't know how this birthday could get any birthday. "Okay, everyone! Crowd around the table. It's time to sing happy birthday!" I hear Ally say as we both pull away and we both wipe our tears with laughs because we're dudes and we rarely cry. "Well, uh we should get going." I said as he nodded. "Yeah. Oh, and happy birthday Austin." He said as I smiled. "Thanks buddy." I said patting his back as we walked to the table.

I went over to the center where Ally and the birthday cake was. Mel joined me on my right side. I stood in between them and this would be incredibly awkward if everyone knew the history between the three of us. "Alright, everyone. On 3, 2, 1!" Ally said as then they begin to sing happy birthday to me.

Afterwards I had to make a wish and I leaned down and closed my eyes to think about. 'I wish for Ally and I to live a long happy life together.' I said wishing in my mind because if you say your wish out loud it doesn't come true. Also, in this case if I said it out loud, I would be murdered. I blow out the candles and everyone cheers as if I'm a kid but I smile anyway because I love all these people.

Ally's POV

After we all finish singing Happy Birthday to the President and he blows out his candles. Everyone stays around the table but they go back to talking to one another and eating some cake and ice cream. I turn around to President Moon to take the chance and tell him my good news that I've been thinking about for a while now. "Babe?" I whisper lowly catching his attention as he turns around with a smile. "Yes beautiful?" He asked quickly kissing my cheek before anyone could notice. "I've been thinking a lot and I finally made a decision about something we've been discussing." I started as he looked at me seriously now paying close attention.

"I'm ready to move into the White House bedroom with you." I tell him as I watch his eyes light up. "Are you serious? Are you kidding? You're not joking with me right Ally?" He asked multiple questions earning a few giggles from me. "No babe, I'm not. I love you and I'm ready." I said and he takes a deep breath with a smile. "Wow, I can't believe we're doing this. I've waited a long time for that answer. I'm so happy." He said which made a smile appear on my face. "Me too. Roommate." I said as he chuckled.

"So, if you don't mind me asking. What took you so long?" He asked referring to my decision making process. I shrugged my shoulder before putting a strand of hair behind my hair. "The same reason it took me so long to say I love you to you. Because with our circumstances, what we have was never a sure thing or guaranteed and I didn't want to get my hopes up for something to crash down. But...I see what we have is real and it's the best thing that's ever happened to me." I admit finally getting it off my chest as he just smiles at me with loving eyes. "I'm glad you know that because I'm not going anywhere. I love you." He said as we hold hands in secret and intertwines them together with a smile on both our faces. In this moment, nothing about our love could ever be denied. He looks at me before leaning a little closer into me. "Best birthday present ever." He whispered causing an even bigger smile and blush on my cheeks.

Suddenly, we are brought out of our love trance with Mel clinking one of the drinks with a fork as people do when they want to announce something. "First off, I want to say thank you to everyone who had tribute to this fine dinner and party to celebrate my brilliant husband President Austin Moon." She started of as everyone clapped as he smiles thankful. "Also, I wanna give a shout out to the Chef of the night because the food looks delicious and yummy. And I'm happy it does, because nowadays I'm eating for two. I'm pregnant!" She says with a big smile as the room fills with huge cheers and smiles and claps. Meanwhile...I feel my whole heart drop and my stomach sink as I feel my hand loosen in Austin's until they completely separate. The whole room feels like it's moving in slow motion and I turn around to face Austin who looks like he's in a state of shock and can't get out of it. Mel wraps her arms around him which snaps him out of it but he's still in great shock. Everyone looks at them in happiness and amazement. "Best birthday present ever. Right babe?" She asked mocking the words he said to me moments before and she must have overheard. She leans into him more as he smiles a little for the people around him who is still cheering. For a second he glances over at me and I can see the pain in his eyes that I am actually feeling. I feel liquid start to form in my eyes as she makes an evil smirk thrown at my way. Mel was right. She said she would crush my heart so bad, I wouldn't be able to come back from it. This may be it.

 **2 WEEK HIATUS! MUAHAHAHA!**

 **I KNOW I JUST STARTED POSTING AGAIN AFTER A LONG TIME, BUT I PLANNED THIS BREAK IN BETWEEN CHAPTERS SINCE I STARTED THE STORY BECAUSE OF THE CLIFFHANGER. GOOD NEWS, IS THAT WHEN I START POSTING AGAIN IN 14 LONG DAYS, YOU WON'T HAVE TO WAIT A LONG TIME FOR EACH CHAPTER BECAUSE THEY WILL MOST LIKELY ALL BE COMPLETE.**

 **P.S THE PEOPLE WHO WILL COMPLAIN ABOUT NOT READING THE STORY ANYMORE BECAUSE OF THE CLIFFHANGER OR MEL'S PREGNANCY THEN THAT'S FINE. I WON'T STOP YOU. TRUE FANS STICK AROUND FOR A GREATER STORY TO BE TOLD. ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN. :) LOVE YOU ALL AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT ALL THE THINGS ALLY DID JUST TO MAKE AUSTIN'S BIRTHDAY SPECIAL?**

 **2.) WHAT DID YA'LL THINK ABOUT MEL FINALLY ADMITTING SHE WASN'T IN LOVE WITH AUSTIN TO HIM?**

 **3.) HOW DID YOU FEEL ABOUT DEZ'S SPEECH TO AUSTIN & THEIR BROMANCE MAKEUP?**

 **4.) 3 FAV PARTS?**

 **5.) WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THE BIG REVEAL?**

 **6.) EXCLUDING HOW PISSED THE ENDING MADE YOU, HOW MUCH DID YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER? (I gotta say, I think this chapter is the most thorough, detailed and best writing I've ever done for any of my stories)**


	31. Break Ups & Bosses

_**THOSE TWO WEEKS SURE FLEW BY! ENJOY!**_

Ally's POV

I open the door to my apartment with a feeling of numbness and heartache. I close the door behind me and take in a deep breath replaying everything that just happened.

 ***Flashback***

After Mel's announcement, I look in between her and Austin before running out. I have no idea where I'm going but all I know is that my legs are taking me somewhere else, because somewhere else is where I'd rather be. "Ally! Ally! Ally, please slow down! Ally!" I hear Austin repeat running after me until I find a spacious empty room.

I run into it, closing and locking the door as I hear him bang on it a few times. "Ally, please. I don't know how any of this happened. I'm just as clueless as you are. I swear I didn't sleep with her. I promise. I would never lie to you." He told me because that...was the biggest question.

As far as I know, Austin and Melanie haven't slept together in 6 months back when they were trying out their relationship again, so her being pregnant doesn't make since because she's not even showing, unless... they did sleep together after me and him got back together. "I didn't. I would never hurt you like that. You're the love of my life, Ally." He said as I lean my head against the door.

"Baby...please talk to me." He said pleading now as I bite my bottom lip with tears in my eyes. I take a breath finally opening the door and turning around not wanting to see his face. I feel him come up to me and grab my arm as I spin around angrily. "No." I said with a glare as he looked at me with sadness and I wonder how fast things could go from good to bad. 10 minutes ago, I was telling Austin I was ready to move in with him and now he's expecting a child.

"Baby, if you would just hear me out-" Austin is cut off when Austin's parents and Mel comes in. I sigh not wanting a crowd. I don't even want to speak to him. "Mom, dad, now's not really the time." He said giving them a look only his father got. "We figured son, but we saw Ally run out and we wanted to see if she was okay." Mrs. Moon said concerned looking at me. "I'm fine, ma'am. Thanks for worrying." I said lying with a fake smile because I could never be mad at her. "Now, sweetheart anyone can tell that you're not. It's okay if you're not." Mr. Moon said as I tried to fight the tears while Austin tried to come to me but I held up my hand. Mimi got confused as to why I was so upset.

"Wait, I'm confused. Why wouldn't you be okay, Ally?" Mrs. Moon asked feeling completely isolated from what's going on as Mel sighed and faced her with a hand on her hip. "Because I'm pregnant!" She stated again as I widen my eyes while she still look confused as to why that had to do with anything. Then she started to look between me and Austin and realization came to her. She looked at her husband who looked down in shame that he didn't tell her.

"You're sleeping with her Austin?"

"It's not just that."

"Well, what is it?"

"I'm in love with her." He stated as she widen her eyes looking at Mel who didn't have a caring reaction which shocked her. "And why aren't you surprised by this at all?" Mrs. Moon asked Mel. "Because I've known for over a year." She said as his mom became even more shocked.

"Wait, let me get this straight. My son has been having an affair for over a year and you knew, and you are still with him?" She asked completely baffled. "Yes, because we're a family and I know we're going to come back from this." She said as Austin came up to her. "No, we're not! I'm with Ally, not you! I'm not sure you're even pregnant. We haven't even slept together in 6 months!" He yelled in her face. "Don't yell at me!" She said violently tapping her finger into his chest. "I'm pregnant and I have proof." She said going inside her purse taking out a paper.

"This is a form from my doctor's visit just last week and it was even signed by him." She said as we all crowd around it and seeing that it was legitimate. I cover my mouth backing up and shaking my head not believing that this is actually happening. "No. No. It's not possible. Even if you were pregnant, it can't be mine." He said more and more in denial.

"Austin, just stop. I honestly don't think I can take any more lies." I said as he looked at me before coming over to me. "I would never lie to you. You know that." He said as I shrug my shoulders sniffling. "I use to know that. But...I'm not so sure now." I said honestly even though deep in my heart I wanna believe he's telling the truth. He looked at me heartbroken before angrily turning to Mel.

"Did you sleep with Chris?"

"No! Of course not. I'm not you."

"This isn't a joke Mel."

"Does it look like I'm joking? This baby is yours Austin. Whether you like it or not. Hell, if you still don't believe me. Take a paternity test if you wanna." She said seriously. "Son, if she was lying, why would she wanna go through all this trouble?" Mr. Moon said which I hated because it made complete sense. "No dad! No! I won't accept it!" He said with a raised voice getting in Mel's face.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU DID!" He said scaring her as his dad came up to him grabbing his arm. "Son, stop!" He said trying to back him up but Austin stayed and even grabbed both her arms looking in her eyes. "NO! YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU DID NOW! HOW IS IT POSSIBLE THAT YOU ARE PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD?!" He yelled in her face as she scrunched up her face in fear. "OKAY, OKAY!" She said snatching herself away from him with a few tears before wiping them and straitening her face up.

She looked at Austin who was completely pissed huffing and puffing. I on the other hand feel completely drained as I watch this disaster unfold in front of me. "It happened a month ago." Mel started out. "You and Austin slept together a month ago?" I ask feeling my blood boil. "No, we didn't. But even if we did, what am I suppose to do Ally? Apologize for sleeping with _my_ husband?" She said smartly as I lounge at her while Mr. Moon pulls me back and Austin stops Mel. "Just say what you have to say. Now." He said sternly as she sighed annoyed.

"Fine. Do you remember all those times I was getting sick from the flu? Well, I went to a doctor and they said I did have it. After diagnosing me, the doctor said she was kind of disappointed because she was hoping I was pregnant since the symptoms I had for the flu were similar to pregnancy. She said America would finally get to see a little one in the White House." She said as I roll my eyes.

"What does this have to do with you actually being pregnant?" Mrs. Moon asked. "Everything. Because what that woman said gave me the brightest idea I had in my life. A child was exactly what my husband and I needed to get back on track. To save our marriage and our family. So..." She stopped a little nervous to continue.

"One day when our bedroom was empty, I had sneaked in there and got one of the condoms Austin used with Ally and the rest is history." She admitted as we all widened our eyes. "YOU USED MY SEMEN FROM A CONDOM TO GET YOU PREGNANT?" He yelled as she was taken back but sighed not caring anymore. "Yes. Honestly, it's something I learned online. A lot of girls do it if they're spouse isn't up for a baby but they are." She said as I felt my heart rate raising wanting to kill her.

"You trapped my son with a kid he never wanted in the first place you stupid little bitch?!" Mrs. Moon screamed at her before bitch slapping Mel across the face as Mel screeches from the pain holding her cheek in shock. "I don't understand Mrs. Moon. You told me to take control and make this world mine too." She said as Mrs. Moon shook her head. "If you honestly thought this is what I meant then you are out of your mind." She responded with a pissed face.

Mel continues to talk trying to explain her actions but all I see is red and all I wanna do is literally kill her, but I can't. So instead, I just go up to her and punch her square in the jaw knocking her down on the ground. Austin and Mr. and Mrs. Moon looks at me in shock.

Mel grunts and looks up at me with a lower busted lip. "Does anyone care that I'm pregnant!" She said referring to the slap she took from Mrs. Moon and the monster punch she just took from me.

I shake my hand because it hurt because of how hard I hit her. "Here, Mel. Let me help you." Mr. Moon said going over and helping her ease up. He didn't like her but felt bad because of her pregnancy. Me on the other hand? I couldn't care less.

I turn to Austin before running my hands through my hair with tears in my eyes. "I don't know what to do." I said clueless shrugging my shoulders as more and more tears fall. "Ally, we have to talk about this. We have too." He said coming over to me and holding my hand. I look down at it and I watch as a tear that's not mine fall on my hand. I look up to see Austin's eyes watery, which makes me bite my lip in sadness too.

Mrs. Moon comes over to us as Mr. Moon is helping fix up Mel's lip and putting ice on her cheek. "Do you two need the room to talk alone?" She asked kindly but sadly looking between the two of us. I look at Mel and then at her stomach. Though she wasn't showing at all, knowing what was inside killed me and I couldn't stand to be in here any longer. "No." I said in a low and breathy voice before turning to Austin. "There's nothing left to say." I said wiping a tear sternly before walking out as if I didn't just leave behind the best thing that ever happened to me.

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

I head to my bed and just lay sloppily on it after reminiscing about the disaster that struck my heart. I look out my window at the night sky not wanting a new day to come because the reality will still be the same. I stare at it for a while before I start to think about Austin's face and that's when I feel the tears come and I began to cry heavily. I grab my pillows and cry into them as I ball up into a curl letting myself feel the pain and heartbreak.

Austin's POV

I feel myself being shaken awake by four hands but I ignore it. They continue on for a while before I get frustrated sitting up. "What?" I ask with an attitude facing my parents. "Sweetie, I know you don't want to, but you have to get up for work." My mom said looking at me with sympathy. "I don't want to. I feel like sleeping in the whole day. I'm not in the right mindset." I said laying on my back staring at the ceiling.

"I know you just got the biggest and worst news of your life yesterday but you still have a country to run, son." My dad added as I turn my head towards him. "I know, dad. It's just...my girlfriend hates me and all I can think about is her." I said feeling the same numbness I felt since she walked out on me. "Well, I'm sure she's thinking of you too." My mom said as I sigh getting up. "I highly doubt it's in a good way mother. I'm going to get ready for work now." I said hinting at them to leave as they head for the door.

I sigh and stop them and they turn around. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to come off as rude. Just because I'm miserable, I shouldn't take it out on you two." I said apologizing as my mom smiled. "Son, we couldn't imagine what you're going through so it's alright with us. You tell us if you need us. We're right down the hall, remember." My dad tells me with a hand on my shoulder as I nod understanding. "Thanks dad. You too mom." I said hugging them before watching them go.

I hop in the shower and I end up showering for about a long hour cause I was thinking about Ally...again. And no, not in a dirty way. Everywhere I go, anything I do makes me think about Ally. I'm pretty sure it's because I haven't seen her since last night and we haven't talked about it. No closure. I need her in my arms again. I need her.

After getting dressed, I head into my office and sit on my desk going over my schedule and realize I have a meeting in 10 minutes but I'll leave in 5 to be early. I can't believe Mel's pregnant with my baby. Why wasn't I more careful with the condoms? Wait, why am I blaming myself? This was all Melanie. She was the one who fucking stole my semen to impregnate herself and now I'm stuck having and raising a baby with a woman I don't wanna be with.

Right then, Melanie walks in the door with a small smile on her face. "Good morning." She said nicely as I look at her for a brief second. "I wouldn't call it that." I replied before going back to what I was doing.

"I know you're upset-"

"Upset is a huge understatement."

"Well, I know you're angry-"

"Mel, there isn't a word in the American dictionary or vocabulary to express how I'm feeling. So, please save me the bullshit and tell me what you want." I said standing up angrier as she is taken back by my harshness and I couldn't careless. "I wanted to apologize again." She said as I scoffed.

"Mel, you do realize that an apology is suppose to be used when you actually mean it? Can you honestly say you're sorry for this?" I asked with an attitude motioning towards her flat but now pregnant stomach. "No. But only because I know it was the right thing to save this marriage." She said as I came from behind the desk and to her face.

"That's the thing Mel. You didn't do this for our marriage! You did it for you! Because you don't know what to do after this and you don't want to lose your status." I told her and she makes an angry face walking away to create some distance. "Not true." She said nonchalant as I rolled my eyes. "Yes it is. Because you are just like your mother!" I yelled as I hear her gasp before turning around to smack me but I stop her hand before she can.

She looks at me with shock in her eyes and she finally realizes how angry I am. "No, Mel. Not today." I said dropping her arm harshly as she rubs her wrist as I walk away taking out my phone and leave a couple more messages to Ally as she notices causing her to sigh. "You need to just give up on her." She said blankly as I turn around facing her quickly.

"You just don't get it do you?! You never get it!" I say with a raised voice. "I'll never give up on her. Never." I said as I feel my blood boil more and more at her carelessness with all the damage she's done. "Then how are we suppose to be together?" She asked and that was the last straw.

"DO YOU EVEN REALIZED HOW MUCH YOU RUINED MY LIFE?! BECAUSE YOU DID. YOU RUINED MY LIFE, MEL!" I yelled taking her back and shocking her as she stares at me with wide eyes. "Austin, calm down. I've never seen you like-" I cut her off. "NO, DON'T YOU EVER TELL ME WHAT TO DO AFTER WHAT YOU DID. IN THE PAST, ALL I EVER DID WAS TAKE UP FOR YOU AND TOLD PEOPLE THAT YOU WERE STILL WORTH CARING ABOUT EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T DESERVE IT! NOW, WHEN THEY TALK SHIT ABOUT YOU, I WON'T SAY ANYTHING BECAUSE I KNOW NOW THAT IT'S THE TRUTH. YOU REALLY SHOWED YOUR TRUE COLORS MELANIE AND IF YOU REALLY THINK THAT THIS CHANGES ME DIVORCING YOU, WELL YOU GOT BIG NEWS COMING YOUR WAY. YOU CARE ABOUT NO ONE BUT YOURSELF AND YOU RATHER BE MISERABLE AND RICH THEN BROKE AND HAPPY! WELL, HOW ABOUT THIS MEL? DID YOU EVER THINK NOT EVERYONE WANTS TO BE MISERABLE WITH YOU?! I PITY THE CHILD INSIDE OF YOU BECAUSE OF THE FACT THEY HAVE TO GROW UP WITH A MOTHER WHO ONLY DECIDED TO HAVE THEM TO TRAP THEIR DAD AND WONT PAY ANY ATTENTION TO THEM BECAUSE SHE'LL BE TOO BUSY TRYING TO FIND MORE CAMERA TIME. GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. EVERYTHING I HAD WITH ALLY IS GOING DOWN THE DRAIN BECAUSE OF YOU. CONGRATULATIONS MEL, YOU DID IT. YOU MADE ME POSSIBLY LOSE THE BEST THING THAT'S EVER HAPPENED TO ME. THE DIVORCE IS HAPPENING MEL, SO DON'T EVER USE THE WORD TOGETHER. BEING TOGETHER IS THE FARTHEST THING FROM MY MIND, AND AFTER WHAT YOU DID? I DON'T EVEN WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND!" I yelled lastly as she just stares at me stunned. "Now, get the hell out of my office!" I said as her breathed hitched a little before running out.

After she leaves, I take a deep breath I desperately needed. I feel my body cool down as my anger lowers. I start to feel calmer with a sigh of relief. I don't care, judge me all you want. Everything I said, needed to be said to her. People can yell at Mel but most won't say the whole truth. I needed to get it off my chest and I'm happy I did.

Ally's POV

I wake up for the day before looking at my phone with a hundred messages asking me if I was okay from Liz. I'm guessing it's because of the baby news since everyone in the freaking world knows. Now, I have to hear people talk and celebrate about it. Yay.

I get in the shower, get dressed and head to ADA. When I walk in, Liz goes straight over to me with a sympathetic face but I just smile nicely before walking away. She makes a confused face but I ignore because I don't want to talk about it. Not ever.

"Als, I'm glad you're here. Your clients picked up even more since the First Lady announced her pregnancy. It's really taken the heat off of the fake scandals." Chase told me as I faked smiled with a thumbs up as he showed me the clients. "I'm bringing this lady today because I know you'll love her case." He said with a smile patting my back before walking away to pour himself some coffee. "Which reminds me. Even though your clients are picking up, it's still not enough. Not enough for your paycheck at least. So, you still need to find a part time job in the mean time still." He informed me.

"Alright, I'll look at stuff." I said lowly.

Liz looks at me before coming back over. "Als, I heard about what happened. We can talk-"

"Talk about what? I'm completely fine." I said facing her.

"It's a good day Liz and I'm gonna focus on that." I said leaving her hanging again before walking away into my private office.

I hurriedly look in my private drawer on a high shelf where I hide some alcohol just in case I'm stressed and that's exactly what I am.

I take a large sip of it before coughing a little from the strong taste of it and I feel the heat travel to my chest. I put it down when I see Pat let the client in. I go back out there to join them with a huge smile. "Ally, this is Elizabeth Colt." Pat introduced the white haired woman. "Awesome. We have the same name." Liz said as the older lady giggled. I put out my hand. "Hi. It's nice to meet you. I'm Ally Dawson." I introduced myself. "I know who you are." She said as we both sat down.

"We're gonna go out to Big Belly Burger." Chase said as he kissed Liz on the cheek before leaving with Pat.

Liz said down along with us. "So, here in your file it says that you want a divorce with your husband for infidelity on his part." I said as she nodded her head.

"Yes, that old bastard had that young tramp in our bed, kitchen, couch and sofa!" She said angered.

"Wow...he really got around Mrs. Colt." I said trying not to laugh along with Liz.

"Miss, soon."

"Yeah, I guess so. Why is the divorce being paused?"

"Because he won't let me go. Suddenly after 6 months of cheating on me, he realizes that he was throwing 40 years of marriage away."

"That is the male species ma'am." I said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Not all apparently. I heard about the President and the First Last having a child. I thought you and those other girls really were having an affair with him, that's why I stopped being a client but I apologize. Obviously I was wrong because he's faithful to her and very happy." She said as I bite my tongue as Liz looks at me from the corner of my eye.

"I mean it took forever but we're finally getting a little Moon running around the White House." She said as I felt my blood boil.

"Soon, adorable pictures will come out and they'll officially be the cutest couple in the Presidency."

"No one cares about that!" I yelled as the lady looked at me with wide eyes as Liz mouthed open before grabbing my arm as I looked her with anger even though it wasn't towards her.

"Als, go to your office and cool down and I'll get the rest of the info." She said calmly as I got up with an attitude walking back in my office. When I get in there I groan because I was just completely unprofessional with a client and she probably thinks I'm a lunatic now.

Austin's POV

I go out of the Oval Office when I see Dez and Hanna laughing when she leans in and whispers something in his ear which makes him smile even more. Before I can cope with what's happening in front of me, I notice Holly on the side of me.

"You see it too, right." She stated before turning to me.

"Yeah, that's a constant routine now." She added before running her hands through her hair sadly.

I suddenly realize what she's implying and widen my eyes.

"Dez is not cheating on you. He's not a cheater. He's...Dez." I said with a little laugh.

"Yeah, I use to think the same thing but now... I'm not so sure." She said as her words reminded me of Ally's the night before.

"Anyway, I heard the good news. Congratulations on you and Mel becoming soon to be parents. I'm really sorry I couldn't make your party, I was visiting my grandma for her birthday. She's the only family I got." She told me apologizing.

"It's cool. The night actually ended up being a complete disaster anyway." I said honestly.

"How could a pregnancy announcement be a disaster." She said as I shrugged my shoulders. You have no idea.

Ally's POV

"You can come out now, Ally." Liz said poking her head inside the office. "I got her info and told her to come back later in the week for updates." She told me as I nodded my head trying to go past her but she stopped me.

"Don't you think it's time to talk now?" She said with a soft face that screamed she wanted to help me but if only she knew that she couldn't.

"Liz, I'm fine." I said with a little smile going back into the main part of ADA as Pat and Chase walked in.

"Als, great news. I stopped at the coffee shop Holly gets you coffee from all the time but you've never been too and...I applied for you." He said as I folded my arms. "What are you saying?" I asked listening. "I'm saying that you got the job as soon as they heard your name. You start next week." He said with a smile as I opened my mouth in shock before tackling Pat in a huge hug.

"Oh my god, Pat. Thank you so much. This is one of the nicest things someone has ever done for me." I said as Chase buzzed between us. "Hey, I helped too." He said defending himself. "No, you didn't. You were more interested in your burger." Pat said smacking Chases head who groaned before taking another bite of his burger making Liz smile shaking her head.

Soon, she turns to me and her smile goes away. "Ally, can I talk to you?" She asks with raised eyebrows.

I sigh internally but I can't say no because the boys will be suspicious.

"Sure." I said following her into my office as she closed the door. "What?" I asked frustrated. "You tell me. You come in today and I try to comfort you and then you completely write me off." She said hurt. "It's because I don't need comforting. I'm fine."

"Tell that to your huge outburst to the elderly." She said folding her arms as I rolled my eyes.

"I just...lost it for a bit. I'm fine now. So lease just let me-" I said cutting myself off as I went for the door but she violently swung me to face her shocking me.

"No, I'm not gonna just let you go!" She said with a raised voice in my face. "All morning I've been messaging you to check up on my best friend and make sure you're okay but you couldn't even reply not once!" She said as I felt a little bad but held my ground with intense eyes. "I know you're hurt, Als. That's why I wanted to talk to you and make sure you know that you'll get through this because I'll be right there by your side. Through it all." She said as I feel my guard being brought down. "You can't avoid this forever and you can't avoid him forever. As far as he knows, he's still your boyfriend. Even if it's not for much longer, you have to talk and clear the air so you can both figure out what you're going to do and the next step." She said as I breathed heavily before turning around not facing her.

I sniff from crying before facing her again. "I know Liz. I know. But...it hurts. It _really_ hurts." I said as tears fell down as she looked at me emotionally. "Oh Als." She said before pulling me into a tight hug.

Austin's POV

 ***FLASHBACK FROM OVER A YEAR AGO***

"Oh my god, Austin." Ally said giggling as Austin continued to pepper her with multiple kisses on her cheeks, forehead, nose and lips.

"I'm sorry. You are so adorable." He said finally coming to a stop wrapping his arms around her waist. "Not more than you." She said with a smile before calmly looking into his eyes as he observed her.

"What's wrong?" He asked moving a hair behind her ear. "Nothing. Exactly it." She said as he let her continue. "I know we've only been doing this for a month and it's still new... but I can't help but feel nothing but..." Ally stopped when she thought of the word love.

Austin smiled and blushed knowing what she was gonna say because he was the only one who actually voiced it out loud and he was waiting on her. "One day, Ally. One day you're gonna tell me." He warned her as she laughed leaning their foreheads together.

"I know. But hopefully this is enough for now." Ally said before putting her hand on Austin's face to bring him down to match his lips with hers and they did perfectly. Their lips move passionately together as they tangle their arms and bodies into each other.

When they pull away, Austin smiles widely before picking Ally playfully up as she giggles. "God, I love you." He said as he brung her back down as she looked in his eyes as if he was both the moon and stars. "Ditto." She said kissing him once again.

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

My smile fades away when I realize things aren't like that anymore. It was so easy back then. No one knew. No one judged. It was only us. Only us mattered at the time. I don't wanna lose that. I don't wanna let her go.

Ally's POV

I put the crust of the pizza I finished back down in the box before facing Liz. "Thanks for coming Liz. I actually had a nice time." I said as she smiled. "Anytime Als." She said before I remembered something. "Oh my god, how selfish am I? You had your first date with Chase yesterday? How was it?" I ask leaning in as she shook her head. "I don't wanna talk about happiness when my best friend is sad." She rejected.

"Oh please, Liz. It's fine. Tell me. I really wanna know." I said genuinely as she sighed before turning to me.

"It's the craziest thing because it was by far the least fancy date I've ever been on but I've never had a better time." She said as I smiled.

"What did you do when you got back to his place?"

"We talked a lot. We actually learned a lot about each other that we never ever knew over the years of knowing each other."

"That's good. Did he enjoy himself?"

"I think so. He smiled and looked at me a lot which I hated because it caused me to blush and you know I hate blushing." She said as I laughed.

"Yeah, I do. So..." I said as she looked at me strange.

"So..." She said copying looking at me weird.

"Was there any lip lock?" I asked as she blushed a little causing her to groan and me to giggle. "Actually and surprisingly there wasn't." She admitted as I widen my eyes a bit before titling my head observing her face. "At one moment, he looked like he was gonna and then...he hesitated and didn't." She said a little down as I smirked a little. "But you wanted him too." I said as she looked at me before smiling a little. "Yeah...yeah I did." She said before taking a sip of her drink.

"Well, there's always next time." I said as she nodded. "I actually am picking where to go for our second date." She told me as I raised my eyebrows impressed. "Okay, awesome. What do you got planned?" I asked curious. I'm gonna take him ice skating." She told me as I raised my eyebrows. "You know Chase sucks at ice skating or skating in general." I say with a laugh. "I know but I'm gonna teach him to get better, and maybe he'll find that...nice." She said with a small smile. "You guys are really cute." I say before the clock on my wall catches my eye when I notice the time. "It's uh, midnight. I have to head over to...you know-"

"Yeah, yeah I completely understand. Go." She tells me as we both get up.

"I'm nervous Liz. I don't think I know what to say." I say panicking a little.

"Maybe the words will come to you once you see him." She said wisely as I nodded agreeing after a while.

We both exited my apartment, she headed towards her car to go home while I drove over to the place I planned to avoid forever. But unfortunately I can't. I go inside where it is extremely quiet except for the desk operator Janice. "Hey Janice." I speak as she smiles back but confused at what I'm doing there so late. I ignore it and head upstairs to the floor of my office and...his.

I slowly open the door and I see my handsome boyfriend standing in front of his desk faced the other way.

I hear him sigh. "Mel, I told you not to bother me for the rest of the-"

"I'm not Mel." I said cutting him off as he quickly whipped his body around to me with nothing but shock on his face.

"But I guess at the moment, I kind of want to be." I said with light chuckle even though I didn't find it funny.

He doesn't react but just stares at me. "Ally...I...you're here." He finally got out.

"I am." I said while putting my hands in my pockets and moving closer.

"I had a lot of time to process everything today and what happened last night. That was a lot for me."

"I know." He said moving up to me. "I hate that you were put through that." He said as I smile at his sweetness.

"Austin, it wasn't just me. You were put through it too and I need you to know that I don't blame you. I could never blame you for this." I told him sincerely and he smiled but with sadness in his eyes. "Then why did you avoid me today?" He asked as my breath hitched. "Because it hurt like hell knowing the man I love is gonna have a baby by another woman." I said blankly out as he nodded his head before deciding to speak.

"Ally, I want you to know that this doesn't change anything for me. I want you and only you and no baby is gonna keep me with Mel. I won't abandon it but I'm not gonna stay with his or her mother just for the sake of family. Children can still grow up responsible and intelligent without their parents being together as long as their raised right." He said as I shook my head because everything sounded so right but felt so wrong.

"Everything will be fine and-"

"Austin, NO." I said with a raised voice causing him to stop and look at me. I sigh before coming face to face with him. "Do you have any idea how hard that would be for me? To watch the woman who fucking hates my guts have a child with someone I saw a future with?" I asked as he then looked at me worried when he heard my words.

"Saw?" He asked as I sighed again running my hands through my hair.

"Austin, I came here to talk, out of respect because you are my boyfriend but after last night...I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore." I said with tears in my eyes as he shook his head.

"No, no Ally no." He said shaking his head violently.

"Austin, I'm sorry we can't-"

"NO ALLY!" He yelled shocking me.

"I'M NOT LOSING YOU AGAIN! After all we've been through, this can't be the end. I just can't...I'm not...please don't do this Ally." He said getting on his knees holding his arms around my legs tight and crying as I feel my heart stop because it's breaking so much right now.

I hate that I'm hurting him but I'm doing this because I'm hurting as well. "Austin, I love you too." I said getting on my knees as well. "That's why I'm doing this. You are so amazing, handsome, smart, kind and deserve the whole world."

"You are my world." He said as I smiled as tears fell.

"And you're mine." I said taking his hand as we both stand up.

"Austin, I need you to know that I wouldn't end this relationship just because she's pregnant. Especially when I know it's not your fault. Our love is strong enough to overcome that. But I'm leaving because it's her, Austin. It's Mel. It's not like she's some nice girl who wants to part ways with you as well and just raise the child without manipulation, teasing and just horribleness. Austin, if I were to stay with you, she would raise that child to hate me and tell her everything bad about me which would include you. You know how that would make me feel? That the man I love, child's hates him because of me? It would suck. Really badly. That's why I can't do this. Because I want you to be a good dad and focus on your child and you're family." I said as he got closer to me. "You're my family." Austin said looking down at me with tears in his eyes causing me to as well.

I take his hand in mine and that's when I notice the promise ring on my finger he gave me. I feel guilty because it represented commitment for each other but this is too much. I slowly take it off as he shakes his head. "No! Ally, please don't." He said as I sighed opening his hand and softly placing it in there. "I love you Austin." I said before slowly leaning up and laying a kiss on his lips while he kisses me back and I feel his tears fall on my cheeks. I slowly pull away leaning my forehead against his. "I'll never stop." I said truthfully before finally leaving and ending it completely.

 ***1 Hour Time Jump***

Austin's POV

I continue to throw darts at the board which I continue to miss badly. Usually I'm good, but I'm off right now because my whole life is as well. Dez comes in and I don't say anything but continue to do what I was doing before. I decide not to question what he's still doing here. "Don't tell me you're losing your touch man." He said trying to lighten the mood but I stayed serious. "Bet I would have perfect aim if Mel was the target." I said blankly hitting the dart harder making Dez flinch a little.

"Come on, man. You don't mean that." He said as I stopped with the darts facing him. "I do." I said seriously looking into his eyes. "I really do." I said one more time before walking away to sit in the chair behind my desk as Dez continues to stand.

"You know, Dez. To be honest, I think everyone who does know about me and Ally's affair _still_ doesn't truly understand what she means to me. I still remember the day I met her. She was sitting on your desk in your office with a lollipop in her mouth without a care in the world. I knew from the moment I met her, that she was gonna mean something to me. But believe me when I say I had no idea the impact she would have on me and my life. She was this light that I finally found after walking through a long dark tunnel. She inspired me and taught me just by watching her. And...she's so strong. One of the strongest people I've met in my life. Mentally and physically. Even if she's hurting or in pain, she does her best not to show it just so she can be strong for the other person. No matter what people think, I didn't fall in love with my employee because of her body or her face or anything else that's beyond materialistic. Those are just bonuses. I fell in love with Ally Dawson's heart. It's the best thing about her...even when she's made mistakes." I said as Dez looks at me in awe of all the things I just said.

"She was the first girl I've ever truly been in love with and whether I'm with her or not in the end of all this...she'll be the last. She's my world." I said taking another swig of the whiskey feeling the burning sensation in my throat. "And I think this time, I really lost it." I say feeling my eyes water from my heartache as Dez looks at me with sympathy. "Come here, buddy." He said walking over to me, pulling me up and hugging me tightly.

Ally's POV

I walk into the coffee shop and go up to the redhead lady standing there behind the counter. "Hi, I'm Ally-" She cuts me off. "I know who you are. I'm the one who hired you." She said with a smile. "You...did? Isn't the manager the one suppose to be doing the hiring since he'll be my boss?" I ask confused.

"Well, yeah but the last couple of weeks, he put me in charge of applications because of his busy schedules and complications. Plus, I've worked here for 6 years. I could run this whole store with my eyes closed, so he trust me." She said as I nodded my head impressed. "So I was told I could start in a week." I said as she nodded her head. "Yes, but it's best if you meet the manager, our boss now." She said as I stood there a little nervous because I haven't worked anywhere else besides my law firm for 8 years. I've worked at the White House but what I did was still similar to what I do. "Boss!" She yells as I wait for someone to come around the corner.

When he does, my breath hitches when I realize it's the same douche that I continued to run into months ago. The same one from the movie theater and the one who smashed ice cream in my face.

When he notices me I can tell he's in a little shock but tries to cover it up. "Boss, I want you to meet Ally Dawson. But I'm sure you already know her name. The famous D.C. lawyer of course." The girl who name tags reads Trina says with a smile looking in between us. "Not exactly where I know her from." He said as we looked at each other while the girl gets confused but he ignores it.

He comes up to me holding out his hand trying to be professional no matter how much we hate each other. "Welcome aboard, Miss Dawson." He says as I take his hand. "Thank you. Boss..." I said with a sarcastic smile as a little annoying sly smirk appears on his face. He's gonna be trouble.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **ANSWER ALL QUESTIONS, EVEN IF YOU DON'T USUALLY. VERY IMPORTANT CHAPTER!**

 **1.) Thoughts on Mel's pregnancy manipulation?  
2.) Reaction and opinion on Austin's huge outburst to Mel?  
3.) What did you think about Liz being Ally's anchor and the one to encourage her to face the issue, even when it hurts?  
4.) How did you feel reading the flashback with Austin & Ally? #feelz  
5.) How emotional did you feel after hearing Austin explain his true feelings about Ally to Dez?  
6.) What do you think about the movie theater douche being Ally's boss?  
7.) How was your holidays? :)  
8.) Free Comment.**


	32. Visions & Visitors

Ally's POV

I walk hand in hand into my beautiful home with a smile on my face. "Hey you." I say when a very handsome face comes into view. "Hey yourself." He said walking over to me and lifting me up causing me to laugh. "I missed you." I said as he carried me into the kitchen before placing me softly on the counter coming in between my legs with his arms wrapped around my waist. "And I missed my wife." He said as I loved hearing him say the word as I sighed peacefully before looking into his eyes seriously. "I love you Austin..." I said as his face started to become a blur.

"Ally! Ally!" I hear causing me to snap out of my daydream. "Ally, what are you doing?" One of my coworkers Trina said as she came over cleaning up the drink I overfilled when I daydreamed. I watch her clean the mess and I sigh. "Yeah, I know. I suck. I'm sorry." I said as she looked up at me sympathetic, before standing up.

She stood up and sighed. "Look, don't be so hard on yourself. It's still your first day and you got a lot more to learn." She said trying to make me feel better as I nod. "Hopefully that will contain actually focusing." She added jokingly as I laughed which I didn't expect. "Thanks Trina. I appreciate it. I said genuinely. "No problem." She replied getting back to work. I see we have a customer waiting to be waited on and I head to her table whipping out my pad and pen. "What can I get you ma'am?" I ask with a nice smile on my face.

Austin's POV

"Okay, okay, I am telling you that you'll love it. It's so-"

"Manly?"

"No! Babe, why don't you just give it a chance?"

"Because it's not what I wanted. Not for the living room set. I let you pick our bedroom style and it's only fair that I get to pick this one."

"You're right babe. I just really liked this one." I said as she came over with a smile. "Well, maybe there is a way for you to still keep it." She suggested as I got a little confused. "Well, you did buy this huge house for us. We have plenty of room. How about the big room in the basement. It's all yours." She said as my eyes light up. "Seriously? You'll just give it away to me? I know we're suppose to compromise." I said as as she giggled causing me to smile. "What's so funny?" I ask folding my arms as she shakes her head. "Nothing. Just you and your adult words. Compromise." She said mocking me as I put a hand to my chest feeling offended. "Are you mocking me?" I ask as she wraps her arms around my neck. "No. I love you too much hubby." She said before leaning in and kissing me softly as I sigh peacefully into it.

As we pull away we lean our foreheads together with our eyes closed. "Ally?" I say low and breathy. "Please...don't leave me." I say as I open my eyes to see her face blurred.

"Austin! Austin!" I blink to see Mel in front of me yelling in my face causing me to scrunch up and walk away onto an elevator which she follows into. I click a button and the doors closes. "Austin, what the hell is wrong with you? I called you a bunch of times on your cell and then when I come to you, you're freaking daydreaming?" She said as I lean against the back of the elevator.

"Well, what do you want, Mel?" I ask frustrated while ignoring her question. "I just wanted to talk to you." She said as I rolled my eyes. "Mel, let's get one thing straight. If it's not about the baby, then their is nothing to say." I told her blankly and annoyed not facing her.

Suddenly, the elevator stopped causing me to get alert. "What the hell?" I ask in a low voice to myself. "Mr. President." I hear over the loudspeaker say in a familiar voice. "David, What's going on?" I asked facing the ceiling making sure he could hear me. "The elevator is a little stuck at the moment but the fire department is on their way and said it should take 15 minutes top." He said causing me to sigh. "Okay, let's just make it quick. My pregnant wife is on here as well." I tell him. Even though I can't stand Mel, I don't want anything bad to happen to the baby. I would just be the cruelest person in the world to wish something like that.

"I guess you have to talk to me." She said as I faced her. "No, I don't. If our conversation does not include our child then their is nothing I need to know." I told her as she smiled a little. "Awe. You called it _our_ child." She said holding my hand but not after I snatched it away.

"Just stop. I don't want anything to do with you besides taking care of our child. I don't care about your personal and inconsiderate needs." I say as she rolls her eyes and folds her arms. "Says the adulterer." She responds tilting her head. "Whatever." I say under my breath as I lean my head against the elevator closing my eyes hoping these 15 minutes pass by quickly because I don't wanna be stuck in an elevator with the Devil. I think I seen a movie like that once.

Ally's POV

"Babe, come on. You're gonna miss the beginning of the movie!" I hear my husband yell at me from the kitchen. "Hold on a sec. I was just getting the popcorn." I said coming into our living room where I place the bowl of popcorn on the table.

I get on top of my hubbies lap where he covers us with a warm blanket. "Hmm, this is nice. Right babe?" I ask facing him as he smiles the most adorable smile in the world. "Yeah, it is. Everything is nice with you baby girl." He said kissing me as I smile into it before pulling away. "Austin, you mean everything to me. Promise me you'll remember that?" I tell him as he nods. "Of course." He said before kissing my forehead as I turn back towards the movie.

"Wait, Ally? Why would I need to remember that? Why can't it be like this all the time Ally? Why are you giving up on me? On us?" He said concerned as I turn around to respond to see his face blurred.

I blink multiple times with a sound of toilet flushing snaps me out of _another_ realistic daydream. I look around to see that I have my hands under the dryer remembering I came in here 10 minutes ago to use the bathroom.

I hurry back to the cafe where I get behind the counter and come face to face with my new boss aka the douche who I learned is named Ryan. "Sorry, I was just going back to my shift." I said under my breath not really trying to talk to him. "Well, get to it. As far as I know, you've spent way to long in the bathroom. If you have to do number 2, go home." He said as I tried my hardest not to roll my eyes. "I didn't-whatever." I said walking away before turning back around.

"Are we really gonna act like you didn't shove ice cream in my face?" I ask placing a hand on my hip. "Well, are we really gonna act like you didn't pour a drink on my head first?" He asked with raised eyebrows folding his arms. "You had it coming." I said honestly. "So did you." He said with a smirk as I scoffed because he was unbelievable. "Look, Ally. Don't be so caught up in the past. It's just simply not professional." He said tapping my hat before walking away as I internally groan before going back to the counter taking orders. Thank god I only have an hour left here.

Austin's POV

"Close your eyes!"

"They are closed!"

"You're peeking!"

"Ally, I promise I'm not peeking."

"You pinky promise?"

"Yes." I said wrapping my pinky finger around hers.

"Can I open them now?"

"Yeah." She told me as I finally take off the white veil she used for our wedding to cover my eyes with.

I look around a room that was completely empty in the basement of our home to see a fully furnished game and exercise room. "Oh my god." I look in amazement while touching everything in awe. I look back at my beautiful wife who is smiling at me. "Do you like it?" She ask shyly. "I love it. You did this for me?" I asked in awe of her coming up to her. "All for you. Because I love you." She said wrapping her arms around my waist as I smile down at her. "Not more than I love you." I said picking her up wrapping her legs around my waist causing a giggle from her.

"Why do you always pick me up, babe?" She asked as I took her to our bedroom. "You shouldn't be so tiny." I said as I make our way there and lay her gently on our bed before attacking her lips eagerly as she kisses me back just as excited. She enters her tongue and I accept holding her waist tightly before going to her neck leaving small wet kisses. "God, I love you." I said against her neck. "Then why do you keep hurting me?" She said sadly. "What?" I ask confused sitting up to face her again as her face becomes blur.

"Austin, are you seriously daydreaming again? You have got to be kidding me!" I hear as I blink seeing Mel shake her head at me and I sigh realizing it wasn't real again. "What the hell do you even daydream about?" She asked folding her arms as I just look at her. "Oh." She said before rolling her eyes. "I'm not even gonna even respond to that." She said. "Good." I responded rudely.

I sigh before slowly moving down to sit on the floor before placing my head inside my hands. "I miss you so much." I say lowly to myself while I think about the girl who constantly spins my world around. "I'm sure... she misses you too." I hear Mel say as I lift my head to look at her as she looks at me with a face of guilt. I don't respond because one nice line can't make up for everything she's done.

Suddenly, we here the elevator doors open and the firefighters are shown. "Hey, give me your hand." He said as I helped Mel get out first before I was taken out. I said my thank you's before heading somewhere Mel wasn't. God, I couldn't be more miserable.

Ally's POV

I finally clocked out at work 5 minutes ago and finally arrive at ADA. I still don't have as many clients as I did before because of the rumors but I'm working up to it.

When I go inside, I see Pat laughing and talking to Dez and Holly. "Um...hey guys." I say catching their attention. "Oh, Als. Look who stopped by? Your friends from work." Pat said as I went over to them hugging them each. "Any specific reason...?" I ask confused. "Not really. It's both our day off and we wanted to visit your law firm. Unless today is not good?" Holly questioned as I shook my head. "No, it's just that if I'm being honest, I'm going to be focusing completely on a case so I can't talk much." I said truthfully. "It's fine. Pat can keep us company. He's pretty dope." Dez said as I nodded my head.

"Well, perfect. Pat, invite your girlfriend Pam so Holly won't have to be around a bunch of testosterone." I said causing a laugh from Dez. "Well, fiancé now." Pat corrected me as I got wide eyes. "Seriously?" I ask as he smiled and blushed. "Oh my god, Pat congratulations!" I said jumping and hugging him as he laughed.

I looked over at Dez and Holly who are smiling. "I'm guessing everyone else already knows?" I ask. "Yup." He replied as I sighed. "I guess I better be used to missing things now that I'm working at the death trap." I said with a roll of my eyes. "Awe, it can't that bad Als." Holly said sympathetic.

"You could always come back to the White House. You know, you still haven't told me why you stopped working there?" She asked curious. "Same here." Pat said facing me as I try to think of a cover up. "Even though the rumors were going down, they were still around, so I guess it was just better for everyone. I'm sure that's Ally's reason." Dez said saving me with raised eyebrows. "Yup. Exactly my reason." I said silently thanking him.

As soon as I was about to head into my office, Chase comes out of the bathroom and Liz comes out of the built in closet we have holding a box. "Liz?" I question her being in the closet. "You're not gonna believe what I found." She said coming over to the oval shaped table and placing it on the there as we all gathered around.

"I completely forgot about it until I came across it. These are all our memories since we first started the company." She said as my eyes light up remembering. "Yeah, I can't believe you found them. I honestly thought we lost them in that mini fire we had a couple years ago." I said as she looked through them. "Me too, but nope. They're all here." She said as we look at teenage photos of me and Liz at Prom, graduation then of younger photos of all of us including Pat and Chase.

I smile but for some reason I can't feel as happy as everyone else. "This is great and all guys, but I'm gonna get started on that case..." I say as they look up at me confused on why I was so down except for Liz and Dez who knew all very well. "I think that's a good idea, Als. I'm hungry anyway. Anyone else?" Liz said saving me. "Yep!" Chase, Pat and Holly replied.

"What about you babe?" Holly asked Dez. "No, I'm fine." He said as she nodded her head. "Well, after we go eat, I still have to donate at the blood drive. So, I won't be home until a little later." She told him as he nodded his head understanding. "Okay, babe. I'll see you later." He said before kissing her softly then watching her leave with the rest.

I walk into my office and pick up the boxes filled with new cases sent in from clients. I rummage through them and I won't lie. This is honestly the best feeling I've had all week. I hear the door open who I can only assume is Dez but he doesn't say anything.

I try to focus on the case laid out in front of me but I can feel Dez's eyes burning into my back. "He misses you." He says quietly as I remain silent but continue to listen. "He won't say it, but I can tell because I'm his best friend. He's not focused on anything and he barely sleeps or eat." He tells me as I get frustrated turning around to face him.

"Well, what am I suppose to do about that, huh?" I say as Dez sighs. "I know you can't go back to the way things were...but maybe you can call him and let him know that you will still be there." He said as I shake my head. "No, I won't lie to him." I respond quickly as he looks at me and walks closer while I shake my head trying to stop the tears in my eyes from falling.

"Dez, do you even get our situation? I mean really get it? We were not just messing around! We were in love and I _still_ am. He's not the only one hurting." I said sniffling. "I'm just better at hiding it." I say lowly looking down. "Are you really?" He asked causing me to look up at him while he stares at me sadly and a tear falls.

"Als." He said bringing me into a hug. "I know it hurts right now and it feels like you'll never get past it but over time you are gonna heal more and more." He said before pulling away and forcing me to listen to his words. "This pain will not consume you for the rest of you life. I promise." He said as I look into his eyes seeing nothing but truth which causes me to smile a little. "Thank you, Dez." I said as I hug him this time while he lets me cry in his arms.

 ***Time Skip***

Holly's POV

"Yeah, sure Devon. I'll tell Dez you called. He'll love to hear from you." I told Dez's little cousin that he took in and was a legal guardian too for a while. He moved out when he was 18 and moved into his friend Stacy's apartment and he's doing well without his judgmental parents in his life. I hang up the phone when I get out my keys to Dez's apartment I moved into a year ago. I can't believe it's been that long.

I open the door still feeling a little light headed from the blood drive. I automatically see Dez and Hanna hugging tightly before separating as Hanna goes to leave but they both see me and have wide eyes as I do as well. "What the hell are you doing in my house?" I ask lowly with a tone in my voice that I don't recognize because I can feel my blood boil.

"Hols, I can explain." He stated as I get tears in my eyes facing him. "I knew it. I knew it!" I screamed going to our bedroom as he followed me. I opened our drawers and sloppily placed my stuff into a suitcase. His eyes widen realizing what I was doing. "Wait, babe no. Holly, stop." He said taking clothes out. "No, you stop! You-" I stop yelling to hold my forehead still feeling lightheaded and he notices.

"Babe, are you okay? You need to sit down." He said holding me as I snatch away from him. "No, I'm not doing anything but leaving." I said taking my suitcase and walking back to the living room where Hanna still is and I roll my eyes deciding to ignore it.

Dez runs into the room with tears in his eyes. "Baby, please don't leave me." He said as Hanna widens her eyes in realization. "Too late. You did this." I said as tears fall down my face heartbroken. "But I love you." He said as I shake my head. "If you did, you would tell me what the hell is going on. The truth." I said harshly as he looked at Hanna as she looked down and he looked back at me. "I can't..." He said as I widen my eyes in shock that he was choosing her. "Goodbye Dez." I said opening the door. "Wait!" I hear Hanna yell catching my attention.

She took a deep breath before looking at Dez with sympathy then walking closer to me as I get confused and irritated. "Well, what the hell is it? I don't have all day." I said trying not to hold my head and something tells me they took more blood then they were suppose too.

"The truth is...is that I'm your sister. Your twin sister." She tells me and all I remember is my sight going black and my head touching the ground.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) What did you think of the constant daydreams Austin and Ally had?**

 **2.) Thoughts on Dez and Ally's convo?**

 **3.) What did you think about Hanna's big reveal?**


	33. Customers & Coffee

Ally's POV

"Come on, Hols. Wake up." I said standing over her along with Chase, Pat, Liz, Dez and Hanna. "Okay, what exactly made her pass out?" Liz asked concerned. "Well..." Dez started out but hesitant then we hear Holly mumble something before opening her eyes slightly. "Hey babe.." Dez said with a little smile while holding her hand and she smiles too. "Hey. You won't believe the craziest dream I had." She said before noticing all of us causing her to scream. "Hols, it's okay. It's just us." I told her as she looked around at us confused before calming down and leaned against the headboard.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked rubbing her head. "You tell us. You're the one who passed out." Liz said sitting on the side of the bed as I did too. "I did? It's probably because of the blood drive I went too. They probably took 2 pints instead of 1." She explained as we listened.

"I'm gonna sue that shithole." Dez said angrily. "Calm down, buddy." Pat said patting Dez back. "Yeah, let's just hope the ambulance comes faster so they can take her to the hospital to get her checked out." Chase said looking out the windows.

"Hanna, why are you here?" Holly asks her with an attitude. "Because you need to know that the 'dream' you think you had, was not a dream. I really am your twin sister." She said as Pat, Liz and I widen our eyes. "What? That's not even possible." Holly said in denial. "I've been an only child my entire life, so don't come in here spreading lies just to get out of being caught with my fiancé." She said as we look at Dez.

"You're messing around with Hanna?" Liz asked before severely beating him with a pillow that Chase and Pat had to stop. "No, I'm not. I promise!" He said before turning to Hanna. "Please explain everything." He said as she nodded slowly before turning to Holly.

"When we were born, mom and dad didn't want the both of us. God knows they weren't fit to be parents anyway. They decided to just give one away and that one was me. I was adopted by the Rosenberg family and they are really good people. They didn't tell me about you, until I was 16. They said I couldn't really have a relationship with you until I was 18 because that was just part of the rules. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to think." She said looking down as Holly tried to take it in.

"If that's true, why did it take you so long to find me." She asked still angry. "Holly, you have to understand that for the past 10 years I've done research on our parents and family. I've read about how horrible they were and how verbally and physically abusive they were to you. They were so bad, that they got sent away to prison. Could you imagine an 18 year old hearing that of her own biological parents? It's intimidating. I was terrified that if I found you, that you would reject me because you didn't want to be found. Going through something as traumatizing as that Holly, can turn you into a different kind of a person. Bad different. I was scared that if I found you that you would hate me because..."

"Because you got the good life and family and I got stuck with them?" She finished as Hanna looked at her before sighing. "Yeah. I was afraid of that." She admitted. "So, what made you change your mind?" Liz asked curious. "Every few years, I would still check up on her records to see how she was doing. I recently saw that she was working at the White House and I couldn't believe it. I didn't know you then Holly but I was so proud. Especially considering what you came from." She stated as Holly looked down and I couldn't read her expression as Dez rubbed her back.

"So, why were you so close to her fiancé?" I asked which caught Holly's attention. "I figured it was stupid to just go straight up to Holly and say 'hi, I'm your twin sister, let's be together forever.' I wanted to get close to her first and become her friend before revealing the truth." She admitted as we all nodded understanding except for Ally. "I became Dez's assistant and little did I know that he was your fiancé and when I did, I made that my opportunity to spend as much time with him as possible to find out as much about you as possible. He also thought I was coming onto him until that made me come clean to him about the truth and I made him swear not to say anything until I was ready to talk to you. He's a good guy, Holly. I'm sorry my actions made you think otherwise." She said genuinely sorry as Holly held Dez's hand with a face that said sorry.

"So, what you came to D.C for and what you want now is a relationship with Holly? Who is your sister? Twin sister?" Pat asked confusing himself that caused a few of us to laugh. Hanna smiled before getting serious facing Holly. "I would love that." She said as we all looked at Hanna with sympathy.

Holly slowly stands up before turning around to face Hanna. "So, we're twins?" She asked as Hanna nodded. "That makes sense with our names. Holly and Hanna." She responded with a tilt of the head. "Well, actually Hanna and Holly. I'm older. 8 minutes to be exact." Hanna said with a little smile and I almost saw one on Holly's face too. "We look nothing alike." She said looking at herself in the mirror before examining Hanna again. "Well, we are fraternal." She said as Chase came over to them.

"Are you kidding me? You two may not be identical in the face but you both are rocking the blonde hair and blue eyes gene. It's not that hard to believe." He said as Liz jokingly rolled her eyes. "You saying you knew?" She asked folding her arms. "No...but I'm defiantly not shocked that they are." He said putting his hands up in defense causing a laugh from Holly before she looked at Hanna. "This is still a lot to take in. But I'm willing to talk more after I check out of the hospital." She said as Hanna nodded with a smile. "I would like that." She said as Dez went over to Holly.

"Babe, they are taking too long to get here, I'm gonna take you myself." He said as she nodded as we all walked out the door. Wow...Holly really has a sister.

 _ **3 Months Later**_

"Here you go." I said handing Liz her coffee before sitting down across from her on my lunch break. "Thanks, Als. Smells good." She complimented as I smiled. "Okay, remember how a few months ago, you told me you and Chase were going on a second date and you were taking him ice skating?" I asked reminding her. "Yeah." She said nodding her head.

"Okay, you never told me if you guys first kissed happened there!" I said baffled. "It did." She said nonchalant with a smile. "Why didn't you tell me?!" I ask as she giggles. "I don't get the big deal. You see us kiss all the time now." She said as I shake my head. "Nope, not the same. It's a big deal because it was you guys first kiss together." I said as she looked at me before sighing. "Fine, I'll tell you." She said as I cheered. "Wait, should we look randomly up in the air at nothing while a flashback is shown?" She asked. "Is there really any other way?" I ask as she smiles as we look up in the air.

 ***Flashback***

Liz's POV

"Liz, this doesn't really feel right. I think I might-" Chase is cut off by falling flat on his butt as I try to retain my laughter while I go on the floor to him. He sighs and looks up to me. "You know, this is why I wanted to go somewhere where I could actually impress you." He said as I smiled. "You are impressing me. By the amount of times you can fall in the span of an hour." I said as he couldn't help but laugh. "Don't make fun of me." He said trying to sound serious but ended up smiling. "Come on." I said helping him up and this time holding his hand so he could get a grip.

"We're gonna start off slow. I said as we skated together while holding hands and everything seemed to be going smoothly. "See, it's not so ba-" I cut myself off when I trip almost falling until Chase catches me in his arms.

I hold on to him as he wraps his arms around my waist. "Seems like I should be giving you lessons, Greene." He said with a smile while calling me by my last name like he use to do when we first met. "Yeah, I guess so..." I said looking into his eyes intensely as he does the same.

I see him look back and forth between my eyes and my lips for a while. He begins to lean in and halfway he starts to hesitate again, but this time I lean up and meet him halfway. Once our lips connect, they don't seem to let go of each other. When he realizes I wanted it just as bad as he does, he smiles into the kiss and pulls me closer as I wrap my arms around his neck. In that moment, I couldn't believe I was kissing Chase. My best friend, my coworker and someone I've come to really adore.

After a while we pull away and we both blush before he intertwines our hands. "You know, I think I've come to like ice skating a lot." He said as I giggled blushing. "Oh yeah?" I ask as he nods smiling while I kiss him one more time before we continue to skate. It was official. It was the best date of my life.

 ***End of Flashback***

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww!" I said as Liz laughed shaking her head. "Liz, that was the best freaking love story I've ever heard." I said truthfully feeling all gushy and mushy inside. "Yeah?" She questions. "Yes. You guys are so meant to be together." I said sipping some of my coffee. "I don't know what the future holds, I just know I really lo- like him a lot." She said switching words while sipping coffee while I smirk.

"Speaking of, you guys have been dating for a few months. How far has it gotten?" I asked. "What do you mean?" She replied confused. I raise my eyebrows and then she got my memo. "Oh my god, Ally!" She said shaking her head as I laughed. "What? These are things best friends share with each other. I'm hurt that you didn't already spill the beans." I said jokingly. "I know. It's just...wouldn't it be weird because you work with him?" She asked as I gave her a 'really'. "Do I need to remind you of all the sex stories Chase has bragged about to me in the past 8 years?" I asked with a hand under my chin. "Please don't." She said with a laugh before putting her cup down.

"It happened...I say a month after we got together." She admitted.

"Your place or his?"

"Neither. We stayed at a hotel for a weekend."

"Nice. Romantic or rushed?"

"Uhhh, both? He had went all out with rose petals and such but once we got started it wasn't no stopping."

"Wow. So, none of you were nervous? I know it wasn't either of your first times but it was your first time together."

"I mean, I was at first but he calmed my nerves. And I mean come on, Chase nervous about sex? It's the one thing he's the most confident and proud of." She said causing me to laugh.

"Okay, fair enough. So, how was it? Details."

"Well, he started gentle making sure I was okay but once I told him not to hold back, he _really_ didn't. I mean Ally, let me just say wow. No matter how much we hated his bragging over the years, he really did deliver." She said as I giggled.

"So anyway, after a while, he let me ride him which he loved by the way. One of Liz Greene's best talents." She said as I widen my eyes in excitement.

"Okay, this is getting good." I said sipping more of my coffee listening.

"And Ally oh my god, he gave me the best head I've received in my life. I of course returned the favor and just the sex overall was glorious. I don't think I've ever orgasmed that much in my life." She said as I spit out my drink as she laughed.

"Hey, you wanted details."

"I'm not complaining. Especially since I'm not getting any." I said with a shrug of the shoulders as she softly puts her hand over mine.

"How are you by the way? I didn't want to say anything, but you do seem better." She said as I smiled. "I am. It's a working progress but I'm finally in the mindset of moving on." I tell her truthfully. "Well, I'm proud of you." She said as I heard a bell ring. "Ugh. That's my cue that my break is over." I tell her. "It's okay. I have to head back over to ADA anyway." She said starting to clean up her mess as I stand up. "Thanks again, for visiting me. It was a nice." I said as she got up as well. "No problem, Als. Anything to take the stress out your day." She said before hugging me and what did I do to get a friend as amazing as her?

We pull away and as I'm about to walk away. "Oh and Ally?" She ask. "Don't let those private dirty stories about me and Chase cloud your judgment about the romantic side of our relationship because we really are such an innocent and pure couple." She says and I try not to laugh. "Oh, of course." I say with sarcasm as she laughs bumping my shoulder before leaving. Man, I love that girl.

I walk back before I hear the tiny bell go off meaning someone has walked in. I ignore it and pick up an order of four vanilla cappuccino's when I hear loud murmurs and mumbles of people before gasps. I get confused but continue to ignore it because Trina, my coworker already went to the front to see what is was. "Mr. President? Oh my god." I hear Trina say out her mouth and I turn around with wide eyes to see him and two of his bodyguards behind him.

Once he spots me, his eyes lights up a bit before he tries to play it cool and I turn around so fast to go the other way and I drop my drinks. "Ally!" Trina says running over to me helping me clean it up. "Are you okay?" She asked me as I looked back over at him who looked amused but had a tiny smile that read 'he missed me'. "No. I'm actually not." I said low to myself before getting up and switching aprons before putting my hat that fell off back on which caused me to put my hair in a long ponytail.

"Trina, do you mind redoing these orders. I got this one." I told her. "Yeah, it's better that you do. I wouldn't be able to get the President's order down without shaking. You worked with him so it makes sense that you can be calm." She said patting my shoulder before leaving.

I take a deep breath before turning around walking up to the counter where the President is standing right in front of me from behind the counter. I fake a small smile that he laughs at. "Okay...Mr. President. What can I get for you?" I ask as he still stares at me taking it in. I raise my eyebrows waiting for an answer and he snaps out of it.

"Oh, um, guys. You mind waiting over there? I'm a picky guy when it comes to coffee. Don't want you waiting on me forever." He said as both Marc and Collin walked away knowing that, that's not the reason because they know about our affair. Lucky, they don't hate me for it and even use to laugh at my corny jokes when the President wasn't in the room. Nice guys.

"So, what's it going to be Mr. President?" I ask again calmly. "Still as beautiful as ever." He said lowly more to himself while examining my face. "It's been 3 months, not 3 years. Don't be so dramatic." I said with a playful roll of the eyes as he laughed a little. "Again...what is it that you want?" I ask as he smiles a little. "I really like your hat by the way." He said making me scoff with a laugh shaking my head at his silliness. "There it is. That's what I wanted to hear." He said with a smile on his face as I sigh looking at him.

He really does look nice. His hair is blonder than ever, suit is nice and sharp and his eyes are still beautiful enough to melt the sun. "How long have you been working here?" He asked trying to keep the conversation going. "A few months. About a week after all of it that went down." I say proud of myself because usually I couldn't talk about the situation without stuttering or not finishing at all, but I've gotten better even if I'm still in love with him.

I've now learned to cope and deal with the situation I was dealt with. "Oh...do you like it?" He asked. "Um..." I think about it looking around. "Well, it's not the most fun job in the world but I've gotten use to it and it's only part time so, it's okay I guess." I tell him as he nods her head as another one of my coworkers Chloe who's a blonde comes up next to me.

"She also gets hit on a lot. The guys just pile up." She admits. "Chloe!" I said hitting her side as she and the President both laugh. "Don't be shy, Als. Look, Mr. President. I even keep a bucket of all the numbers Ally was given and doesn't keep just to show her every once in a while to see her blush." She said pulling out a jar filled with about a hundred numbers.

I watch as the President's eyes widen in shock before looking between me and the numbers. Chloe laughs before putting the jar back and leaving. "Wow... I guess you're pretty famous here." He said with a smile even though I can tell it bothered him deep down. "I guess..." I say fiddling with my pen in my mouth before going back to normal.

"Look, are you gonna order or-"

"How are your friends Chase, Pat and Liz?" He asked causing me to sigh and before I could answer my boss, Ryan the hot douche comes up next to me. "Mr. President, hi. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said holding out his hand in which I rolled my eyes too. "Thank you. You're the manager here?" He asked as Ryan nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm sorry for the slow service. This one's been working here for a few months and I guess she still doesn't know what it means to work quickly." He said smartly as I turn to him.

"Are you kidding-"

"Please, don't blame her. I was actually the one wasting time. She tried to take my order but I guess I just don't know how to decide." He said taking up for me which caused a smile on my face because it was a nice thing to do.

"Oh, well my apologies Miss Dawson." Ryan said as I didn't take it seriously before he left while I turned back to Austin.

"I'm really sorry about that." He said with sympathy. "Uh, don't worry about it. He's naturally a douche so even if I was doing something right, he would have found something to pick at." I explain as he nodded understanding. "Does he treat you all like that?" He asked as I thought about it. "No, now that I think about it. But it makes sense since we met before I worked here and we didn't exactly get along on first meeting." I admitted.

"Well, he shouldn't treat you like that over something that happened outside of work. It's not professional." He stated. "I don't think we can talk about being professional." I said with raised eyebrows as he laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He said biting his lower lip a little. "So?" I ask getting my pen out again. It's amazing that new customers decide to not come in after the President gets here. Just the ones staying as long as they can at their tables so they can take pictures. "I'll just have a medium vanilla and caramel cappuccino with the whip cream, please." He said as I wrote it down on my note pad. "Alright, you can wait at a booth with your bodyguards. It should take no more than 5 minutes." I tell him as he nods walking away.

I give Trina the order but add two more for the drinks. When it's done, I make my way over to the table their sitting at and place the drinks down. "Ally, I only ordered one." He told me confused. "Yeah, I know. The other two are on the house from me. They are for Marc and Collin. You would think that following you around all day and protecting you would earn them some hydration." I said smartly with raised eyebrows as Marc and Collin try not to laugh.

"Thank you Miss Dawson." I hear Marc say. "Yes, much appreciated, Miss Dawson." Collin added as I smile. "It's no problem guys." I respond patting their backs as they all stand up. "Yes, thank you Miss Dawson for embarrassing me in front of my employees." Austin said jokingly looking down at me before a smile is shown. "Always a pleasure." I say with a little smirk as we get somewhat lost in each others eyes before Collin purposely coughs but plays it off to snap us out of it which works.

"Well, anyway...it was really nice seeing you again, Ally." He said as I nodded agreeing. "You too." I say ending the conversation with a generous smile before walking away and they leave.

I take a breath I didn't even know I was holding and smile to myself. For a couple of months, I dreaded the moment coming face to face with him again but it wasn't as bad as I thought. Actually, it wasn't bad at all. It was quite nice.

Austin's POV

When I arrive back at the White House, I head on up the stairs instead of the elevator for exercise. I walk down the corridor to see Mel coming out of a room with her medium sized baby bump. She's only four months but she is defiantly showing.

I go up to her and she turns around and smiles when she sees me. "Here." I say handing her daily chocolates that she craves. "Thank you, hubby!" She said excitingly taking the chocolate and devouring it as I watch in amusement. "Mel, what did we talk about with terms?" I said walking away as she followed me. "Oh, Austin please one word won't kill you." She responded as she followed me into my office closing the door.

"What do you have to do right now?" She asked as I thought about it. "Nothing, actually. I've got a clear schedule." I said before a small smile appeared on my face thinking of something. "And you know what? I'm going to use that time wisely." I said getting up and ready to leave. "Okay? Just don't forget the doctor's appointment we got later on!" She reminded me. "I won't." I said leaving before giving my bodyguards heads up that we were leaving.

Ally's POV

I walk past Trina, Chloe and a bunch of other workers heading to the storage room scanning for a delivery of chestnuts. When I'm searching through different boxes, I hear someone behind me and I turn my head around to see that it's just Ryan.

I ignore him and continuing searching for the nuts. "So rude of you to not speak to your boss." He said calmly as I felt my blood boil and get up to face him. "No, what's rude is that you think you can speak to me any kind of way just because you are my boss!" I said as he raised his eyebrows in shock at my raised voice. "Since I got here, you're the one who kept telling me to keep things professional and not to think on the past but you keep treating me like a dick! What the hell is your problem?" I asked with an even louder voice. "You wanna know my problem? My problem? Okay." He said putting a box down. "My problem is that you think just because your some beautiful, famous and life saving lawyer who one time worked with the President that you can get what you want and think that you're better than everyone else!" He said as I stand there stunned at his accusation. "Are you kidding me? I have never acted like that once! And you wouldn't know because you never gotten to know me!"

"Why should I? You never tried to get to know me either!"

"That's because you were constantly being a jerk!"

"Well..." He stopped when he couldn't think of anything else because I was right. He sighed before rolling his eyes. "Fine, I'm sorry alright?" He said walking away to a table measuring the stuff inside.

I watch him closely wondering if I should ignore it but my heart gets the best of me and walks over to where he's standing. "Do you need help?" I ask him as he looks at me. "Why would you want to help me?" He asked confused. I shrug my shoulders. "Is it because you want me to feel like a bigger dick than I already am?" He asked sarcastically as I laughed a little shocking myself. "No. Because I genuinely want to help." I told him honestly as he nodded slowly as I helped him.

We measured a dozen more boxes before we were done. "Okay, I guess I should find those chestnuts." I said as he went to a tall shelf and got a box bringing it to me. "Every year I tell them to not put the chestnuts on the top shelf and every year they do it anyway." He said as I smiled shaking my head. "Thanks." I said getting ready to walk out when he calls my name. "Yeah?" I ask turning around.

"I knew a lot of girls during my high school and college days who were blessed with a lot and I watched them take advantage of it all the time. I guess when I saw you, I figured the same thing. That was my mistake. Could you ever forgive me?" He asked basically apologizing again. "Well...that depends." I said walking closer to him. "Did you think all those girls were beautiful too?" I ask referring to what he called me and he smiled with a little laugh looking down blushing. "You should get back to work." He said ignoring my question but I snicker and leave anyway.

When I return the chestnuts in the machine, I see the President come through the doors with Marc and Collin. A confused expression comes across my face because he was already here. Marc and Collin wait at a table as he makes his way to the counter. "Somebody has a fan." Trina says with a smirk. "Shut up." I said bumping her hip as she laughs leaving while I go up to the counter.

He sees me and smiles. "Hi." He said plainly as if we didn't just talk like literally a half an hour ago. "Uh, hi. You're back?" I ask confused and glancing at Marc and Collin for a sec. "Yup." He said calmly. "You wanna explain why?" I ask folding my arms. "I just really like...coffee." He said as I tilt my head with a 'really' look. "Yeah, I'm sure you do." I said causing him to look down with a smile and blush.

"Austin?" I said causing him to look up. "You haven't called me that in a long time." He said as I shrugged. "Well, that's because I haven't seen you." I said looking at him weird. "Are you okay?" I ask as he nods his head. "Yeah, it was just really nice seeing you again. And to be honest, the coffee here is amazing." He complimented as I smiled getting out my notepad. "Same thing as before? We just got some new chestnuts if you'll like some?" I told him. "Um, yeah. That sounds perfect actually." He says as I nod sending the order out. "It will be ready in about 5 minutes." I tell him like I did before.

"So, how are your friends?" He asked since I didn't get to answer his question last time. "They're good. Really good. Chase and Liz are in a relationship that's still going pretty well. Pat and his fiancé Pam have grown quite close to Dez and Holly. I can't count how many double dates they went on." I said with a laugh. "Yeah, it's probably because their the only engaged couples." He said as I nodded my head agreeing.

"How is Holly? She comes over at ADA once in a while but usually when I'm working here. How is she dealing with the Hanna being her twin sister thing?" I asked concerned about it. "Well...better. I mean it took her a month to still process the whole thing but then they started to hang out more to get to know each other. At first it looked like two people becoming great friends and now they are finally starting to act like sisters." He told me as I sigh happy for the both of them. "That's amazing. I'm so happy for Hols. I know for so long she thought her grandmother was the only family she had and now she has a sister who clearly cares about her enough to stick around." I said as he nodded his head agreeing. "Well, if anyone deserves family, it's Holly." He said as Chloe brought up Austin's drink on the counter before leaving.

"Here ya go." I said as we both move to touch the cup which caused our hands to touch accidentally. We look at each other for a instant before I pull away. "Sorry. There you are." I say ignoring what just happened while adding sugar packets to his tray. "Uh, thanks Als...again." He said with a little smile before heading out motioning his bodyguards to go with him.

"You worked with him for a while, right?" Ryan asked coming up to me as I watch Austin leave out the door. "Yeah, I did." I said still watching Austin leave. "Were you friends?" He asked curious as I think about all my memories with the President. "Great friends." I respond facing him. "Must have been nice." He said as I shrugged my shoulders. "It was, but now I'm here. And...here ain't so bad." I said smiling at him as he looked at me intensely before a small smile appeared on his face as well. He starts to walk away before turning back around. "Oh and I didn't think _all_ those girls were beautiful too." He said as I smiled with a blush before nodding my head and getting back to work. Uh oh. I think I have a crush.

Austin's POV

I wait as Mel comes out of the White House holding her stomach as I open the car door for her. She gets in the passenger seat and I drive heading towards the doctors. "So, where did you go?" She asked as I turned a corner. "Um, to get some coffee." I told her since she had no idea Ally worked there anyway. As far as she knows, Ally still only works at ADA. Their are still some rumors and people add to them saying that Ally is pregnant as well and I'm gonna be taking care of two baby mama's. The other girls I've been accused with have come back from their break and nobody in the White House judges them anymore but it defiantly doesn't stop the outside. There and Ally's faces stay on magazines and it's because of Mel's mom starting it.

"Oh, you should have brought me some." She said as I turned another corner. "No, caffeine isn't good for the baby. You should stick to water." I told her as she looked at me impressed. "And how do you know that?" She asked as I pulled up to the hospital. "Because I actually read the pregnancy book the doctors give us." I said with raised eyebrows as she smiles.

I get out the car and go to her side opening the door letting her out. I see Paparazzi heading our way, so I hurry our way into the building before they can reach us. We are taken to a room right away by a female doctor named Maggie. "Mr. President, you can help your wife up get on the bed and all she has to do is lift her shirt up. I'll be right back." She told us leaving as I helped Mel get situated onto the bed before lifting her shirt revealing her bare belly bump. "This hospital is really nice." She said as I stayed quiet. "It has really nice rooms. Very clean." She said as I looked at her like 'really'. "Okay, we've been here 3 times before.

"Why are you being weird?" I asked annoyed. "I'm just trying to start a conversation. I mean you barely talk to me." She said sitting back and sighing. "Well, I told you time and time again. We're not together and we're not friends, so I don't want to talk to you unless it's about the baby." I say as she groans sitting up to face me. "Come on, Austin! It's been 3 months! Someday, you're gonna have to forgive me." She says with a raised voice. "Too bad I don't plan on it." I say as she goes to speak back but Maggie returns to the room.

"Hi again." She said sweetly sitting down in her chair pulling up to Mel. She set up the baby monitor and then got the cold jelly. "So, how have you been?" Maggie asked her as she placed the jelly on Mel's stomach to which she reacted because of it being cold. "I've been good, I guess. It's just sleeping has been more difficult." She told the doctor. "It usually does as the belly expands. Can you still sleep on your side?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. Once your belly starts growing a little more then you're gonna have to start sleeping on your back. I know it's uncomfortable for some people but ironically that will be the only comfortable position you'll have as an option."

"Okay, I can do that."

"Are you still being sexually active during this time in the pregnancy?"

"Um...no."

"Why not?"

"Because it's weird right?" Mel asked covering for the reason that we don't sleep together.

"I can understand why you may think that. Most couples do, but sexual intercourse actually can help for an easier and faster birth for when the baby is ready to come." She told us as Mel sneaked a glance over at me and I shook my head quickly letting her know it wasn't gonna happen.

"Now Melanie, you are far along enough to find out the sex of the baby. Do you guys wanna know?" She asked and Mel looked at me and I raise my eyebrows in shock completely forgetting about this part.

"Um..." I start.

"It's okay if you don't. A lot of new parents want to be surprised, especially for the first baby. I know I did." Maggie told us.

"What did you have?" Mel asked her.

"I had a little boy with my husband Glenn. We named him Hershel after my father who passed." She told us with a smile.

"I think we should know now, Austin." Mel said suddenly facing me. "We're not a normal couple. You're constantly busy so we really don't have time to be surprised. We should know now so when the baby comes, we can have everything prepared." She told me and for the first time in a long time Mel actually made sense. "I agree. We want to know the sex of the baby." I added as Maggie nodded. "Okay, then. Just give me a second." She said moving the the thing on Mel's stomach around.

She looks back and forth on the monitor before a smile comes on her face. "Okay, that's your baby." She said pointing to the screen as we look at a little circle that we seen a million times already but still amazes me that it's a little human. "Congratulations Mr. President. Your going to be a father to...a baby girl!" She said as Mel cheered while I widen my eyes in shock. "Oh my god, a girl? I was hoping. This is so exciting, right Austin?" She said with a big smile looking at me.

I look at the screen letting it sink it that I'm really gonna be a dad. A dad to a little baby girl and that's when for the first time in a long time I feel genuinely happy. "Yeah, Mel." I said as she held my hand. "A little girl." I repeated more to myself while smiling happily.

"As soon as I give you your discharge papers, you are all cleared to go." She said before leaving. "Austin, we're having a little girl! Can you believe it!" She said excited while getting up and getting dressed as I helped her. "No, I can't. It's amazing news." I say with a smile as she looks at me surprised.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just...you actually seem happy about that."

"Well, I can't blame an innocent baby for your actions."

"Austi-" Mel is cut off when the nurse enters with papers for both of us to sign. "I also brought a photo of your little girl that you can take home with you." She said handing it to Mel. "Thank you again, Doctor Rhee." I said as she smiled patting my back. "Please call me Maggie." She said before we left the building and headed into the car. "Here." She said putting the baby photo in my jacket pocket as I begin to drive.

"Why are you giving it to me?" I ask confused because she was the mother and I figured she had more of a claim to it. "Well, it seems like the only thing that makes you happy nowadays so." She said shrugging her shoulders as I turned a corner. "Thanks Mel. That's really...sweet." I said not really wanting to compliment her but she didn't have to do that.

After about 10 minutes, I arrive at the White House and help Mel out the car. "I'm gonna go for a drive for a bit. It was a lot to take in today. You mind?" I ask just in case she needs more help later on. "No. It's fine. Just please be back by 10. I don't really wanna stay up worrying about my baby's father. I can't do this alone, Austin." She said as I internally laugh because she is literally the polar opposite of Ally. Ally wouldn't want to do it alone but I still know she could if she had too. She would crawl to the ends of the earth by herself just to take care of her baby. "I'll be back. I promise." I say before helping her inside then getting in my car and leaving.

Ally's POV

I go where Ryan is standing looking at something on the chart near the apron rack. I remove mine with a sigh. "I've been waiting for this break all day. I haven't had one since this morning." I said remembering my talk with Liz. "Well, you deserve it. You really were on your A game today." He complimented as I raised my eyebrows. "Really? Is this the same guy who constantly reminded me that I was an unskilled amateur who failed to get anything right?" I asked as he faced me.

"I only said that because I didn't like you at the time and it was to piss you off." He admitted as I shook my head with a laugh. "Well, at least we're being honest." I said removing my hat and letting my hair down as he stared at me for a few seconds to long.

When he noticed I noticed he put his head down and blushed. "Okay, what was that?" I asked with a smirk folding my arms. "What was what?" He asked trying to act oblivious. "Okay, fine well just act like you weren't totally checking me out." I said nodding my head before walking away. "Alright, as long as we pretend you weren't flirting with me all day." He repeats back which made me turn around with a smile. "I'm not gonna deny that." I said stepping really close to him. "You aren't?" He asked surprised.

"No. If I see a hot, tall, blue eyed dude who happens to not be as big of a dick as I thought he was, I'm gonna defiantly flirt with him. That's just me."

"You're really confident aren't you?"

"It's my middle name." I said as he looked at me before smiling. "What are we doing here?" He asked confused but amused at the same time. "Nothing. I'm not doing anything. Are you doing something?" I ask. "Nope." He said before shaking his head as I smirked. "Well, good." I said leaning up and brushing my lips softly against his and then pulling away biting my lip. "You should really get back to work boss." I said as he said to me causing him to laugh. "Oh, you are good." He said as I shrugged moving backwards. "Only the best." I said before bumping into someone so I quickly turn around to see President Moon. Again.

"Hey, Als." He said as I get speechless not knowing what to say. "And before you ask, no I'm not stalking you." He said as I chuckle a little still confused. "Then what are you doing here?" I asked as I fury my eyebrows. "I wanted to talk. Like really talk. I was hoping when I came in the other times today that you would be on a break but I couldn't get lucky." He admitted as I look around the empty store. "Well, it's night out and we have no costumers right now so I say that you are in luck." I say as I motion him to a seat as I get us both coffees. When I come to the table with him, he smiles as I sit down. "So, what did you want to talk about?" I ask taking a sip of my coffee.

"I miss you."

"Aust-"

"Here me out. I know I'm not allowed to say that. I know I shouldn't. But it's true. I miss you every day." He said as I look down a little.

"Do you miss me?"

"Of course I miss you! But it's been 3 months and no matter how much I miss you, I had to move on."

"Had?" He repeated as I stayed quiet. "You already did?"

I take a peak at Ryan washing some of the dishes and I smile a little before facing Austin seriously.

"I'm starting too." I told him because I'm so sick of lies and secrets. I'm starting fresh and the only way to do that is by telling the truth.

"Oh." He said before putting his down as I start to feel bad.

"When I met you, I had no idea what you would mean to me." I said catching his attention to look at me. "At first I thought 'wow, I have a handsome boss, that's cool'. Then I thought 'wow, I have a handsome boss who cares about me and my dorky obsession with red lollipops'." I added causing a little smile on his face. "Then when we started our...ya know." I said as he nodded his head listening. "I remember thinking 'I don't know how far this thing will go and I don't know how it'll end but either way it will be alright because right now with you... felt right." I said remembering our moments.

"But when you told me you loved me for the first time...that...that was the best moment of my life." I told him as he smiled with tears in his eyes. "This is our lives now. You are married to Mel and even if you still divorce, I can't be with you. I won't. I want no ties to her and that baby will be, which mean she will always be apart of your life and that's something I can't handle. I'm gonna get married to someone else and so are you. We'll probably be so deeply in love with them and have a million of their babies but believe me when I say that I will never love that person the way I loved you. Because you'll always be the love of my life Austin. Always." I tell him as he smiles taking my hand. "Ditto." He said as I smiled a little before wiping his tears and it almost felt like we were together.

"How is the baby?" I asked genuinely. "She's fine. Just had a checkup today." He told me as I raised my eyebrows. "Did you just say she?" I asked as he looked down and smiled a little. "I did." He said taking something out of his pocket and sliding it over to me. "It's a girl." He said as I smiled widely taking the picture. "Oh my gosh! Congratulations!" I cheered going over to his side of the booth and hugging him as he laughed. "Thanks. I think she's the only good thing coming out of our situation." He said as I leaned my head on his shoulder as we examined the picture more.

I couldn't help but think of what I pictured Austin and I would be doing in a year or so. "She is. She's a gift and she doesn't even know it. All babies are." I said lifting my head to face him when we realize how close we are. "Thank you for everything. I mean really. I can't think of another woman who would still wish me nothing but the best with a woman she hates." He said as I laughed a little shaking my head.

"It's because I love you. That's why it's so easy to want the best for you. Even if the best for you doesn't include me." I said as he looked at me mesmerized. "It should've been you." He said lowly looking at me and I know exactly what he meant but I don't say anything back.

"Well, I better get going. It's getting late and I know you guys are about to close up." He said as we both get out of the booth. "Thank you for stopping by. It was really nice to see you again." I told him as he looked at me for a while before tightly hugging me. It catches me off guard shocked but soon enough I smile sadly hugging him back. "God, I love you." I hear him whisper in my ear. I'm about to say it back when I realize if I do, I'm taking 10 steps back from all the progress I've made to moving on. "By Mr. President." I said rubbing his cheek with a small smile as he returns it before leaving.

Afterwards, Ryan comes out and stands next to me. "You guys close? Seemed like an emotional talk." He said as I looked at him. "Oh, sorry. None of my business." He said putting his hands up. "No, it's not that." I said with a little laugh. "You have a little something on your cheek." I told him wiping it off as he laughed. "Oh." He said as I got it off. "I was chopping walnuts for tomorrow." He explained as I nodded my head. "Well, only 10 minutes left and then I am ready to head home. It has been a long day." I said since I was the only employee there left for night shift.

I hear the bell indicating someone coming in and put my hands on my hips shaking my head. "You have got to be kidding me!" I say turning around expecting the President when it just turns out to be Chase and Liz. They look at me a little strange as I sigh with a laugh. "Sorry, guys. I thought you were the President. He's been in here way too many times today." I admit as they both look confused.

"Why would that upset you?" Chase asks because he doesn't know about the affair. "Well, seeing him reminds me a lot of the White House and I miss working there so." I said which is half way true so technically I didn't lie. "Oh, okay. Well, we know you're about to close up but can we get two chocolate caramel coffees with only one with whip cream." Chase said as I nodded my head. "Coming right up." I said leaving to make the drinks because I was the only one left in the store.

After I'm done, I go up to them handing them their drinks when I notice they're holding hands. "I know it's been a few months since you two got together but you are still the most adorable couple ever." I said with a smile as they both laugh and blush. "How are you two?" I ask genuinely. "Happier than ever." Chase said in a in love voice which made Liz kiss him on the cheek and me smile. "That's good. I'm happy for you." I tell them. "Thanks Als. And if we see the President on the way out, I'll tell him you are in fighting mood." He said jokingly patting my arm as I giggled shaking my head. "Bye guys." I said as they smiled leaving.

I watch as they go out the door but stop to check the bag for napkins. Chase says something that makes Liz laugh hard and he smiles looking at her as if she's his world. She probably is and he doesn't even know it yet. He leans in kissing her wrapping his arm around her waist while she willingly kisses him back. I smile at how cute they are and how happy I am that my friends are happy. I sigh as well because I do miss that.

I head to the coat racket and put my jacket on. "Ally?" I hear Ryan say as I turn around. "Yeah?" I ask. "Do you want to go out with me next Saturday?" He asked nonchalantly causing a small smile to appear on my face. "I thought you weren't doing nothing about it?" I ask folding my arms as he looks down with a blush before facing me again. "Well, I changed my mind." He said as I licked my lips.

"So?" He asked one more time before I leaned up and softly kissed his cheek. I pull away and look him in his piercing blue eyes. "It's a date." I said with a smile before grabbing my purse off the counter and switching out the store like the boss I am. I walk down the street where my car is parked pretty far because of this being close to a resident street.

Suddenly, I hear my phone ring and I see that it says President Moon. It use to be under 'baby' but I changed it for obvious reasons. I pick it up as I get my keys out.

"Yes, Austin?"

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint."

"Mel?" I ask raising my eyebrows in shock.

"Why are you on Austin's phone? More importantly, why are you calling me?" I ask confused and annoyed because I still hate her guts.

"What do you want Mel?" I ask with a sigh.

"I just wanted to see how's life going? Since mine is great, because my husband and I are expecting a child and all." She said smartly and I could literally feel her evil grin.

"That's all?" I ask trying to be the bigger person.

"Well, I just wanted to check up on you?" She repeated again as I scoffed with a smile.

"I don't know Mel, why don't you ask your husband? He seems to be checking up on me all the time. And he looks great by the way. So yummy." I said with a smirk as I hear silence for a while on the other line. "Goodbye, tramp." I hear Mel say in a low angry voice before hanging up which makes me laugh. How many times do I have to tell her? Don't mess with Ally Dawson.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) Thoughts on Hanna and Holly situation?**

 **2.) Chase & Liz?**

 **3.) What did you think of all the constant visits from the President?**

 **4.) Are you proud Austin is sticking to not being with Mel?**

 **5.) Are you happy or disappointed that Ally is finally ready to move on?**

 **6.) How dope was that Ally burn at the end?!**


	34. Hours & Hook Ups

Ally's POV

I walk in ADA with a huge smile on my face. "Ally!" I hear as a cheer from Pat, Chase and Liz who hugs me. I know I've been working here already but I haven't for the past week because of the coffee store. CoffeeLand. "Guys, you have no idea how good it feels to be back." I said pulling away. "I have three days off from CoffeeLand so I don't want to even smell anything close to coffee." I told them as they laughed. "Deal." Pat said as I put my stuff down. "I am so ready to be a lawyer and prove someone innocent." I said sitting down in my favorite chair. "That's good. Because we have a pile you can choose from." Chase said dropping a load of files in front of me load with new clients which causes me to look up at him and smile. Now, this is what I was born to do.

Austin's POV

I wake up with water being poured on me. I gasp in shock before seeing an angry Mel looking down at me with a bucket in her hand. "Mel, are you kidding me?!" I yell standing up soaked. I look down at my bed and sheets that is completely ruined as well. "What the hell is your problem?!" I said as she slammed the bucket down facing me. "My problem is that you are still seeing that tramp behind my back!" She yelled as I realized what she was talking about which made me sigh. "What? You have nothing to say for yourself?!" She asked folding her arms as I grabbed a towel from the bathroom trying to dry myself. "What am I suppose to say?" I ask looking at her frustrated. "I don't know, how about a sorry?!" She said before smacking my head. "No, because there's nothing I'm sorry for. I didn't do anything wrong. All we did was talk." I said truthfully as she rolled her eyes.

"Like I'm suppose to really believe that."

"We did! Whether you believe it or not."

"Why would you need to talk to her? What else is there to say!"

"We haven't seen each other in 3 months Mel! 3 months! I'm sorry for thinking that checking up on the girl I love and the love of my life is so wrong."

"Stop saying that."

"The truth? Okay, sure Mel. I'll stop." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"You are so ungrateful."

"Ungrateful? Me?!"

"Yes! God blesses you with a child and you have the nerve to go out and try to hook up with-"

"Just stop right there. Don't act like this innocent child was God sent. You did this, not him. I'm pretty sure he doesn't like you because you are the devils spawn by the way. Also, like I said before, we didn't do anything! We talked and caught up."

"About what?"

"How we are both doing right now. She even asked if the baby was doing alright."

"It wasn't genuine."

"I know Ally. It was. She's not like you. She wouldn't wish bad on someone even if she did hate them."

"So, she does hate me, huh?" She asked with a grin.

"Of course she does! You ruined our relationship and everything we worked for together."

"Do...you hate me?" She asked kind of hesitant.

"You don't exactly make it hard to." I said honestly as I saw a sting of hurt in her eyes before she put it away.

"So, you guys talked? That's it?"

"Yes, Mel." I said with a sigh annoyed.

"Good. And...she doesn't want you back? Not even a little?"

"Look, I don't know what she feels inside or what she keeps to herself but as far as I can see, she's completely over me. Or at least trying to be." I told her honestly as Mel just listened as I got closer to her.

"Mel, all I do know is that Ally is trying her best to move on and though that hurts me, I just want her to be happy. Can you please stop harassing her when she has done nothing to you but stay as far away as possible?" I asked frustrated that she continues to bug Ally.

Mel looks down before looking back in my eyes. "Yeah, I'll leave her alone." She said as I question her words with my eyes and she notices. "I promise, Austin." She said as I slowly nod my head believing her. "Now, can you please get out? I have to get in the shower now." I said hinting at what she did. "Fine. I'll see you later." She said before leaving while I make my way into my bathroom.

Ally's POV

"This one. Call him in." I said finally making a decision. "Got it, boss." Pat said as a joke as I laugh while he went to go call the client.

I turn around to see Chase and Liz smiling at me. "What?" I ask folding my arms. "It's just nice to see you in action again. It's been a long time." Liz said as I nod agreeing. "It sure has." I replied as Pat came back in the room. "Okay, he said he'll be here in about an hour."

"Okay, great."

"I didn't eat today so I'm gonna go out for Big Belly Burger." He said eager before leaving.

"So, what do you guys wanna do in the meanti-" I cut myself off when I'm faced with Chase and Liz making out. "Guys-" They continue to keep sucking faces and I smile shaking my head. They're in love, what the heck? "Pat, wait up!" I said running outside to get in his car.

Austin's POV

After I finish cleaning up and put on a new suit, I walk out my bedroom and head into my Oval Office. I look over my schedule for today and see that I have a couple meetings but I'm done a little earlier for one. I run into Holly by accident. "Oh, I'm sorry Mr. President." She apologized. "Don't worry about it Hols. How are you?" I ask genuinely concerned. "Um, I'm fine I guess. I miss Ally a lot but my sister keeps me company." She said as I smiled. "That's the first time I heard you call her your sister." I said as she raises her eyebrows not noticing she said it herself. "Wow. Me too." She says with a little smile. "You know if you really do feel lonely without her, I can always hire another editor in chief." I told her with sympathy. "No, it's fine. No one can replace Als. And I can handle the job better than I did before. Ally taught me. She really was a gift." She said before leaving into her office. "She really is." I said low to myself before heading towards my meeting.

Ally's POV

"Okay, this is like really good." I said taking another bite out of the burger.

"I still can't believe you never had a Big Belly Burger." Pat said shaking his head.

"Well, I'm always busy." I said in defense.

"No excuse. We have to get back before your client gets there." He said reminding me.

"Alright, let's go." I said as he drove off. It's not like we would be late. It was literally 2 minutes away from our law firm.

"So, Liz told me you got a date tonight?" Pat said as I look at him with wide eyes as he smirks. "That girl and her mouth." I said shaking my head with a smile. "Oh come on, Als. She just wants you be happy. Just like she is." He says as we park and get out.

I open the door to ADA to see Chase buckling up his pants shirtless while Liz was pulling down her shirt. Pat looks at them wide eyed as I look at him. "This kind of happy you mean?" I ask with an amused smirk as he then laughs shaking his head as I close the door behind.

"Guys, tell me you did not have sex in our law firm." Pat said as they looked at us guilty. "Would it helped if we said sorry?" Liz said helping Chase pull down his shirt. "No." I said blankly putting my clients file separately. "Good. Cause I'm not." Chase said kissing Liz neck quickly before going to the bathroom. She looks over at me with a guilty smile. "Oh come on, Als. I'm sorry. Don't you remember what it's like, being so in love that it didn't matter where you where, you wanted that person there and right then?" She said in a love struck voice as I tilt my head.

"Liz, did you just use the words in love?" I ask with a smirk folding my arms. "Uh, nope. I don't recall." She said denying it causing me and Pat to laugh. "Okay, sure. Anyway, I'm not mad Liz. I'm happy for you more than you'll ever know. I just really don't want Chase's seed all over this place." I said as Pat laughed while Liz blushed. "Okay, deal." She said walking away just as Chase came out the bathroom.

"Alright, you ready to babe?" Chase asked her as I get confused. "Where are you two going?" I ask as they face me. "I'm finally meeting Chase's parents and little brother." Liz told us as Pat fury his eyebrows. "Dude, you've been dating for 4 months and you're just introducing Liz to your parents?" Pat said smacking Chase's head causing me and Liz to giggle.

"Dude, come on!" He said rubbing his head. "If I bring any girl earlier than that, they don't take the relationship seriously. Which makes sense... since non of my relationships have been serious since high school." He said as I nodded understanding. "Well, good luck." I said as they thanked me before leaving.

"So, you don't have any where to go?" I ask Pat as he shakes his head.

"Not till later. Double date with Dez and Holly." He told me as I raise my eyebrows.

"Again?" I ask amused.

"What? They're good people." He told me.

"I know. They're my friends." I said with a grin.

"Awe, are you jealous Als?" He questioned.

"No..." I said as he stared me down.

"Maybe a little." I admitted as he laughed a little.

"It's nice that all my friends like each other. I guess lately working my other job, I've been feeling a little left out." I said as he looked at me with sympathy.

"Come here, Als." He said hugging me.

"Even when you're not here, we're all thinking of you. I promise." He said as I smile against his chest feeling better.

"Thanks Pat." I said as there is a knock on the door.

"That must be him." I say pulling away and going to answer the door to a guy who looked in his early twenties. "Hi. You must be Billy Walker." I said pulling my hand out. "I am. Thank you for calling me, Miss Dawson." He said walking into the building as I closed the door. "It's no problem. Why don't you sit here." I said guiding him as he sat down looking around the law firm.

"This is Patrick Johnson who will also be working on this case with me." I tell him as he smiled. "I know who he is." He said shaking Pat's hand eagerly as Pat looked at me amused. "Where is Elizabeth Greene and Chase Young?" He asked looking around again. "Oh, they are out today. It will just be us today. That's not a problem is it?" I ask sitting down as well along with Pat. "Of course not. I'm just a fan of all of you." He told us as Pat and I smile. "Well, thank you Billy. We appreciate it." I said while putting his file in front of me.

"Now I've read through your folder a million times but it's always great to hear the story from the client. You can begin when you're ready." I said as he nodded.

"Okay, well, um, last week my dad passed away."

"Richard Walker, right?" I said.

"Yeah. He left almost a million dollars to me in his Will." He explained as I nodded my head.

"Must come from a very rich family Billy." Pat said.

"Yeah, but please don't judge me from that. I'm not one of those prissy preppy boys just looking for his father's bank account." He said defending himself.

"We are not judging you, believe me. So, here it says that your sister is trying to sabotage the money your father left for you and take it for herself?" I questioned as he nodded.

"Exactly."

"Okay, one question. Why didn't your father leave his daughter any money too?" I asked curious.

"Because she's a mean bitch!"

"Wow, dude. No need for the language." Pat said as I tried to hide my giggle.

"Okay, Billy. How is your sister a...bitch?" I ask as I look at Pat who grins.

"She cares about no one but herself. All she cares about is his money and her image to people. She never helped my dad when he got sick and I'm pretty sure she was happy he died anyway. Do you know anyone as selfish and evil like that?" He said frustrated as I leaned into him.

"Believe or not. I actually do." I told him thinking about Mel.

"Well, then do you think you can help me?" He asked desperate.

"Of course. But you need to tell us your sister's method of stealing the money from your fathers Will." Pat said.

"Well, Rachel has a lawyer named Seth Wentz who is very crooked. Almost as much as her. He's trying to hire hackers smart enough into his computer to change things like emails, phone numbers to make it seem like they had a great relationship. Then they plan to set me up as if I was the disobedient child." He explained as we raised our eyebrows in shock.

"How do you know all of this?" Pat asked.

"I overheard them talking about it."

"Wow. I'm sorry your sister isn't a...good sister." I said with sympathy.

"Don't. We've never gotten along so we were never attached to each other. I just want her to be stopped. She's gotten mostly everything in life but not this time."

"Well, you came to the right place. Pat, you discuss the prices of the case with him and then whatever else you find, tell me." I said heading to my office for something that I think will help greatly in this case.

Austin's POV

I just got out of two 3 hour meetings and I still have one left for later. I take out my phone and dial a number.

"Hello?" I head the most beautiful voice say in the other line which makes me smile.

"Hi, Als." I say into the phone.

"Hey. Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I question.

"Well, you're calling me." She said confused.

"Because we're friends. I mean I came to see you yesterday." I reminded her as she sighed a little sadly over the phone.

"I know Austin and it was great catching up but, I just don't think we can be friends." She told me as I feel my heart break again.

"Why not?"

"Do you really think it's a good idea to be friends with someone you're in love with? Especially when you're trying to get over them?" She asked making sense.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I don't know what I thinking." I said looking down sadly.

"You don't have to apologize Austin. It kills me not being able to talk to you everyday but it's a sacrifice I have to make." She told me as I nod my head even if she couldn't see me.

"Okay, um, I'm gonna go now."

"Austin!"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." I hear her say in the most heartbroken and guilty voice I've ever heard come out of her which made me feel sympathy.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Als. None of this is your fault." I told her.

"Bye, Austin." She said as we both hung up. I sigh shaking my head before pinching my nose. "Come on, Austin. Leave the girl alone. She doesn't want you. She just wants to move on and live her life." I remind myself.

Ally's POV

After getting off the phone with Austin, I head black out to Pat and Billy. "Okay, anything new Pat?" I ask going over to them. "Yup. I've got three different ways to prove his sisters lawyer Seth Wentz as a crooked lawyer." He told me as I nodded my head listening.

"Okay, great."

"But I think we should go about this case differently then others."

"What do you mean?"

"I think we should catch them off guard. As far as they know, they have this huge plan of setting Billy up. They are going into court thinking they have the upper hand but what if we ripped the cord from right in front of them? What if we set the truth free shocking and catching them off guard right in front of the judge, jury and people." Pat explained as I smiled and even Billy looked impressed.

"That's freaking genius, Pat!" I said hugging him from the back as he laughed. "Thanks Als." He said as Billy looked at us. "So, that's what your doing?" He asked. "It's exactly what we're doing? When's your court date?" I asked. "Uh, this Sunday at Town hall, at 9 o clock." He told me as I nodded my head looking at his chart one more time. "Okay, we'll be there. Just remember to sign these papers to let the court and judge know you have lawyers." I told him handing papers to him. "Okay, no problem." He said putting them in his back pocket.

"Hey, thanks again for all you've done. I'm grateful." He said looking between the both of us. "It's our job, man. It's no problem." Pat said patting his back walking him to the door. "Bye Billy. We'll see you Sunday." I said waving goodbye as he walked out. "Well Als, I'm gonna head home too? You coming or are you gonna close up?" He asked getting his stuff. "Uh, I think I'm gonna close up." I tell him as he nods his head coming over to me. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow and have fun on your date." He said hugging me as I smiled. "Thank you and I will." I said as I pulled away and he left.

I walked into my office and went over to one of my drawers. "I haven't looked at you in over a year." I say taking out the bracelet that belonged to one of my deceased clients, Linda Patterson. "I don't know why I'm talking to a bracelet. I guess... sometimes it makes me feel like I'm talking to you." I say as I rub my fingers over the bright colors.

"I'm trying to be better. I just started dating someone new and...he's not married. Then again, he is my boss so I guess I do have a type." I said chuckling a little before getting serious. "I know I won't love him like I love Austin. I don't think I'll love anyone as much as I loved Austin because he was the love of my life." I said sadly. "But that doesn't mean I don't deserve another chance to be happy. It doesn't mean that I don't deserve to fall in love again even if it's not my soul mate. All I've done the last few months was cry and moan over everything I didn't have. Not anymore. I see what's in front of me and I'm not taking it for granted." I say before sighing and putting the bracelet back and laying my head on the desk. "Well, Ally Dawson. You need to get home. You have a date tonight." I said to myself before smiling happy.

Austin's POV

I fall back on my bed tired from all my meetings today when Mel walks in causing me to sigh. "Oh, don't worry. I'm not here to bug you. The baby is kicking and I was wondering if you wanted to feel." She said catching my attention as I quickly sit up. I look at her stomach before smiling. "Yeah...I do." I said walking over to her as she smiles putting my hand on her belly in the spot of the baby.

After a few seconds, I feel kicks into my hand which makes me open my mouth in shock and amazement. I look up at Mel who's looking down at me with a smile. "Pretty cool, right." She said as I slowly let my hand go. "Yeah, it is." I said sitting down as she sits down next to me.

She sighs while holding her hand onto her belly. "You are gonna be a great father." She said as I shake my head because that was her attempt at making me feel better because she couldn't apologize for what she did. Even though I'm pretty sure, an apology couldn't make me forgive her. "Mel, I'm really tired so..." I said hinting at her at she put her hands up standing up. "Well, goodnight Austin." She said leaving as I nod my head not saying anything back as she left. I'm gonna be a father in a few months and I go to sleep with that thought and reality in my mind.

Ally's POV

A knock comes at the door and I look at myself one more time in my mirror before going to answer it. "You're here." I said with a smile as he does too handing me flowers. "Thanks." I said taking them and inviting him in. "You look really beautiful. Really really beautiful." He said as I blush looking down at my dress. "Thank you. You look handsome. Really really handsome." I said as he thanked me blushing a little and man was I not joking. I silently check him out and how his body fits perfectly into the casual outfit he picked out and how perfect his crystal blue eyes are piercing. I think I'm gonna call him McDreamy.

"So, are you ready to go?" He asked going to the door holding out his hand for me. I think about it and then look at him. "No...I'm not." I said as a conclusion as he looks at me confused. "Huh?" He asked worried. "I don't wanna do this." I said as I smiled a little. "Ally, what are you saying?" He asked still confused.

"I'm saying that I don't wanna go on this date. I don't wanna go to a movie and pretend I'm scared just for you to use a lame excuse to comfort me. I don't wanna go out to dinner and think of questions to ask just for us to end up with an awkward conversation anyway. And I defiantly don't wanna leave so you can walk me home, just for you to miss the opportunity to kiss me good night eventually making the whole night a waste." I said as he stares at me in awe of my speech before I bust out a smile. "I'm saying, I don't wanna go through all that trouble when right here and right now, I know how I feel about you. I like you. That's all that matters. How about you?" I ask as he looks at me speechless. "Yeah, you're totally and completely right-" I cut him off kissing him as he stiffens in shock before kissing me back. I pull away and I giggle a little as his eyes still being closed from the kiss. He finally opens them and looks at me in amazement. "That...that was...that-" I cut him off because he was adorably stuttering. "Was pretty amazing." I said as he nodded agreeing. I look at him before taking his hand and gently leading him to my bedroom. He notices and widens his eyes realizing what I was implying.

"Ally, are you sure? I mean this is our first date? Are you sure we aren't rushing anything?" He asked rambling as I closed the door turning to him. I walk up to him before intertwining both our hands together. "For the first time in months...I've never been more sure." I said honestly as he looked at me for a while before smiling and then leaning down kissing me as I sigh happily kissing him back. I don't care what anyone thinks. I deserve happiness. I deserve this.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) Was it nice to see Ally in lawyer action again?**

 **2.) Thoughts on Ryan and Ally?**

 **3.) Who are your favorite characters besides Austin and Ally?**

 **4.) Did you still enjoy the chapter even though there was only one Auslly interaction?**


	35. Thank God & Thank You

**GUYS, THIS IS MY 100th CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN FOR ALL MY STORIES COMBINED! I'M HAPPY TO ACHIEVE SOMETHING THAT SO MANY EXCELLENT WRITERS HAVE. I WOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT THE FANS OF THE STORIES OR MY CONSTANT SUPPORTERS. THANK YOU SO MUCH AND CONGRATULATIONS TO US!**

 **READ BELOW!**

 **THIS CHAPTER WAS DONE ON TIME WHEN I REACHED THE REVIEW NUMBER BUT MY ELECTRICITY HAS BEEN OUT FOR ALMOST TWO WEEKS WHICH KEPT ME FROM UPDATING ON TIME. I WOULD NEVER HAVE ASKED FOR A CERTAIN AMOUNT OF REVIEWS IF I DIDN'T BELIEVE I WOULD UPDATE ON TIME. PLEASE FORGIVE ME, AND HERE YOU ARE.**

Ally's POV

I lean up against Ryan's chest as we watch Keeping Up With The Kardashians. "Remind me again why you watch this show?" He asked amused staring at the screen. "Well, it's kind of a learning lesson." I said as he looked at me with raised eyebrows. "How in the world are the Kardashians a learning lesson?" He asked amused at my statement. "Well, as I watch the horrible decisions they make and the bad things they do, my life doesn't seem so bad." I said as he laughed a little. "Well, your logic does make sense."

"Thank you." I said sitting up and facing him.

"What?" He asked curious since I was just staring at him.

"I was just thinking about how we've been going out for two months now and I still haven't been to your place." I said as he sat up.

"My place is really a mess. Garbage compared to yours really." He said trying to get out of the conversation. "Don't be so dramatic. I'm not as jugful as you think." I tell him as he sighs. "You're not gonna drop this, are you?" He asked looking in my eyes. "Nope." I said shaking my head. "Okay. I guess I'm gonna have to make you then." He said before attacking my lips with his causing me to laugh.

I kiss him back wrapping my arms around his neck.m,m "Do you wanna take this to the bedroom McDreamy?" I ask as he grinned a little. "One day I'm gonna get you to stop calling me that." He stated before picking me up quickly and putting me onto his shoulders causing me to erupt in a fit of giggles. He takes us to the bedroom and we...well, you know...yeah you know what I'm talking about.

Austin's POV

"Hey hubby." Mel says entering my office and I ignore the instinct to roll my eyes and just look up and give her a small smile. No matter how angry I am at her, her belly is getting bigger by the day and I don't want to risk any stress that could somehow effect the babies health.

"Are you excited for tonight?" She asked enthusiastic.

"Um, not really." I said not facing her because I was too busy looking through some papers.

"How can you not be excited. It's the first Ball we've had in months! It's gonna be so much fun." She said as I looked at her.

Mel doesn't understand that those kind of things are not fun to me anymore because Ally is not apart of them. She's the one who made them fun with her humor, beauty and the little secret kisses she would give me just because.

"I'm just not really excited for it."

"But, you're going right?"

"Of course I am. What kind of husband would I look like if I didn't attend a Ball with my pregnant wife?" I said as she smiled.

"Good." She said before coming over to me.

"So, I visited my mom yesterday." She stated as I turned to my chair to face her.

"You did..."

"Yup. It's the first time she ever got to see me in person pregnant. She's so happy for us and the baby."

"No, she's not Mel. She's happy because she thinks the baby is gonna keep you in the White House." I said as she rolled her eyes.

"Will you stop, Austin? My mom is not as bad as you think. This is her grandchild."

"Not to her. This is just her meal and life ticket. Only an amount of time before you see that." I said standing up and walking over to my closet.

"Look, Austin I know I made this baby out of manipulation but I do love it. I mean, she's my baby girl." She said looking down at her belly and rubbing it with a smile.

"She's my everything." She said still smiling and looking down at it.

"I believe you." I said as she looked back up at me.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do. You might do evil things but I know you're capable of love. Especially with your own child." I told her as I got my jacket out because it was freezing outside.

"Also, Austin I was thinking if we announced the gender of the baby at the Ball as a surprise. What do you think?" She asked as I thought about it.

"I think it's a great idea, Mel." I agreed.

"Okay, then its settled." She said clapping her hands together.

"Come on, lets go." I said as I got her jacket and put it on her.

"Wait, where are we going?" She asked confused.

"Dress shopping for the Ball. Something tells me you don't own maternity gowns." I said as she widen her eyes in realization.

"Oh my god, I almost forgot. Alright, lets go hubby." She said taking my hand as we walk out the White House.

Ally's POV

"I still can't believe your dating douche from the movie theater." Chase said with a fold of the arms.

"You mean the dick who smashed ice cream in her face?" Pat added.

"Guys, will you stop. He's not like that anymore and he had a good reason." I said in defense.

"Judging someone because of their appearance or status isn't a good reason." Chase replied.

"Maybe not, but everyone makes mistakes and you two aren't exactly guys of the year." Liz said as I giggled and they playfully rolled their eyes.

"Alright fine. Maybe you're right. Sorry Als." Pat said as I shook my head. "It's fine, guys. When you'll meet him, you will defiantly change your minds."  
After my statement, we hear the mailman leave and Chase goes to get something.

"What is it?" Liz asked.

"It's probably just info on a client's hearing in court." Pat responded.

We watch as Chase opens the envelope and when he does he raises his eyebrows before showing us the paper.

"Actually it's not. It's an invitation for Miss Dawson here for the Ball tonight at the White House." He said as I fury my eyebrows in confusion looking at the colorful paper.

"What?" I ask taking the paper and looking at it.

"I don't even work there anymore." I said more to myself.

"It says here it doesn't even matter. That anyone who worked there in the last six months is invited and allowed to bring a plus one." Chase explained.

I folded it up and put it in my back jeans pocket. "What did you do that for? I was suppose to be the plus one." Pat said as I rolled my eyes jokingly.

"No, take me Als." Chase added.

"Do you really think she would choice you two over her best friend?" Liz said. "Plus, if she was really gonna bring a plus one, it would be her boyfriend. We've already been at the White House at one point or another." She said as I widen my eyes.

"Um, we'll be right back." I said snatching Liz's arm and pulling her into my private office. "Ow, Als. That actually hurt." She said rubbing her wrist. "Sorry, but what are you thinking? I can not take Ryan to the White House!" I said as she got confused. "And why not? He's your boyfriend." She said reminding as I roll my eyes.

"Exactly. Need I to remind you that my ex boyfriend also works there? Oh, I'm sorry, runs the place? As in the President of the freaking United States?!" I said as she grabbed my arms to calm me down. "Als, chill. Why does that matter? You two have been broken up for months and I'm sure President Moon would want you to be happy." She explained as I sighed running my hands through my hair. "I know, it's just... him seeing me with a different guy. That's gonna break his heart and I don't want to willingly hurt him if I can prevent it." I told her as she nodded. "Okay, Als. Then just don't go. If it worries you so much, just don't go." She said looking into my eyes. "Yeah. I won't." I said nodding as she did the same. "You good now?"

"Perfect." I replied as we headed towards the door.

"For the record, if you did go. You could've wore that bomb ass black and silver gown you bought at the mall last month. I bet Mr. President would've made you First Lady right on the spot." She said as I laughed shaking my head. "Shut up, Liz." I said smacking her shoulder as we walked back out to the boys.

Austin's POV

"Thanks again for helping me shop, Austin." Mel said as we entered the building before stopping. "It's no problem." I said before noticing she stopped moving. "What's wrong?" I asked concerned. "Nothing. I just gotta do something." She told me as I looked confused.

"Don't worry. After I do what I gotta do, I'll head upstairs and get dressed for the Ball." She told me as I slowly nod my head taking the bags from her and heading upstairs. Once I get to my room, I put the bags on my bed, and then turn the TV on for entertainment while I get dressed. I realized it was on the news channel and as soon as I was about to change it, I see Mel pop up on the screen sitting on a chair.

"Are you ready, Mrs. Moon?" I hear a woman say from behind the camera as Mel nodded. "I am." She said before looking at the front camera. "I want to set the rumors straight about the women accused of sleeping with my husband President Austin Moon. All the women accused, Miranda Starr, Zoey Peters, Grace Summers, Brittany Palmer and... Ally Dawson are not only innocent in this cruel and heartbreaking rumor but very close friends of mine that don't deserve any of the hate they receive. I don't want to hear about this again. Thank you." She said before the news cut to some else breaking news. I stare at the TV with my mouth open speechless.

Ally's POV

I laugh at the horrible joke Pat just made. "Seriously dude, leave humor to me because you are just not it." Chase said as Liz giggled. "Hey, Ally thought it was funny." He defended.

"In a pity kind of way." Liz said.

"Is that true, Als?" He said doing the puppy pout.

"Of course not." I said kissing his cheek before getting my jacket on.

"Ha! Told ya." Pat said cheering as I shook my head amused.

"No need to lie to the man, Als." Chase said as I looked at him with a grin before a knock came at the door.

I look through the window to see my handsome boyfriend. "Alright, that's for me. I gotta go. I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?" I tell them as they nod while I open the door. "Hey you." He says as I smile leaning in to kiss him. "Oh come on! Get a room." We pull away to face Chase's fake disgusted face as Pat shakes his head at him and Liz laughs. "I know you're not talking." I said eyeing him as I take Ryan's hand bringing him in for a second.

"While he's here. Babe, these are my friends and coworkers, Liz who you've already met multiple times, that's Pat and the rude one over there is Chase." I say sticking out my tongue as he laughs a little. Ryan stuck out his hand to Pat. "It's nice to meet you, again. I know you two didn't get the best first impression of me." He said scratching the back of his neck. "Not really." Chase said as Liz smacked his arms. "Look, I don't know you like that but from what Ally tells me, you're a pretty decent guy so as long as you're keeping my friend happy, I'm good." Pat said holding out his hand to shake and Ryan raises his eyebrows in surprise. "Thanks man. I appreciate it." He replied shaking it as I looked at Chase who looked hostile before rolling his eyes giving in. "Yeah, I guess you're cool too." He said sticking out his hand that Ryan gladly accepted. "Alright, lets go babe." I said as we said goodbye before walking out the building starting out a stroll.

"I can't believe we've been dating two months and I'm just meeting your friends." He said with a little chuckle.

"Sorry, they were just a little difficult. Chase and Pat at least. They're very overprotective of me. Practically my brothers." I said as he nodded understanding.

"No, I get it. It's great that you have friends like that." He replied nicely.

I see him look at me from the side and so I face him with a smile. "What?" I ask as he shakes his head blushing.

"You just look very beautiful in the winter time."

"Thanks. It's the only time my beauty comes out."

"Shhh. You know what I mean." He said as I giggled before jumping on his back as he held my legs so I wouldn't fall.

"Turn here. The park is on the right." I said as he turned the corner.

"I'm not a car you know?"

"Well, I'm not a train but I rode you pretty well last night." I whispered seductively in his ear as I felt him shiver.

"Don't do that." He said as I nibbled on his ear.

"Babe, I'm serious." He said laughing a little causing me to giggle.

"Me too." I said before a bunch of paparazzi jumped out a van with camera's coming our way.

I sighed jumping off of Ryan's back as he automatically pulled me close to his chest to keep them away from me.

"Ally Dawson, did you watch the news an hour ago?"

"What did you think?"

"Do you have anything to say to Melanie Moon?"

"Why would I have anything to say to her?" I said aggravated though I have to watch my words because the world doesn't know about our hatred for each other.

"I mean she released the truth." One of them said as I felt my heart stop.

"Get the hell away from my girlfriend!" Ryan said pushing a few of them out the way. He grabs my hand and we make a run for it until we reach the park.

When we get there, we both stop out of breath before laughing.

"That was..."

"A lot." I finished as he nodded.

"I can't believe that's your life. I couldn't do it."

"Well, you did a good job at protecting me. That was sweet."

"It was no problem. It's my job." He said causing a smile on my face as we finally arrived to the park. He got on a swing and I sat on his lap as he swung us.

"So, your birthday is next week. What do you wanna do? I mean I have dinner plans for us but anything else you have in mind?"

"Not really. Just spending time with you." He said kissing my nose as he continued swinging us.

"That's sweet, but seriously."

"I don't know...nothing really interests me. Except you of course." He said attacking my lips causing me to laugh but instantly kissing him back so forceful causing us to fall off the swing which makes us laugh even more. His face changes when he notices something in the snow.

"Als, I think you dropped this." He said picking up a paper reading it slowly as my eyes widen as I patted my back pocket realizing the White House invitation wasn't in there but in his hands.

"Thanks." I said hurriedly snatching it back as he looked at me confused.

"You were invited to a White House Ball? But you don't even work there anymore?"

"I know. It's just one of those things where anyone who recently worked there in the last 6 months are invited for a reconciliation with a few friends and stuff..." I said lowly because I really didn't want him to find out about this.

"And you're gonna go? Why didn't you just tell me?" He asked a little hurt.

"I'm not gonna go." I told him truthfully as he got confused.

"What? Why not?"

"Because I think it's stupid." I said not convincing.

"Ally, you have told me time and time again how much you loved that job and all the amazing friendships you made there. Why wouldn't you want to go. I know I do." He said as that dreading feeling came back.

"You do...?" I said fearing this.

"Yeah, I mean who wouldn't? It's the freaking White House babe! And I saw that plus one. If Liz or your other friends are not attending, I would love to be by your side." He said with a small smile as I held his hand.

"I just think it wouldn't be a good time. I rather spend more time with you alone." I told him as he sighed.

"Ally, you asked me what I wanted for my birthday. This is exactly what I want." He said looking into my eyes.

"Please, babe. It would mean the world to me." He said as I soon sighed giving in.

"Yeah, okay. Of course. Anything for you." I said as he smiled picking me up.

"Thank you babe." He said with a wide smile as I kiss him and then taking his hand as we walk to my apartment to get ready for the Ball.

Austin's POV

"You guys sure you have to leave?" I asked my mom who were just about done packing there bags. "Yes, sweetie. While we loved staying here for the last six months, it's now time for us to go home." My mom said rubbing my cheek as my father helped her with her bags as well. I nod my head sadly because my mom and dad were the only ones I had keeping me sane and talking me through the process. I'm better now but it still sucks that they have to leave.

"I know, it's just I want you guys to know how appreciative and helpful you've been to me over the last 6 months of Mel's pregnancy. I wouldn't have gotten through any of it without you guys." I admitted as they both smile. "We are always gonna be here for you when you need us, son." My dad said with a hand on my shoulder. "But you don't need us anymore. No matter how much you think you do. You're strong, son. Always have, always will be." He finished as I smiled at the compliment knowing I'll always have them when I need them. "Thanks guys. I'll see you soon hopefully." I said hugging the both of them as they returned it. "Of course." My mama said kissing my cheek as they went into one of my cars as I got my bodyguards to drop them off at the airport to head back to Miami.

Ally's POV

I recheck myself in the body mirror in front of me as Ryan comes from behind me. "You look beautiful. But..." He said uncovering his hidden hand causing me to become confused. "I think you'll look even more stunning with this around your beautiful neck." He said showing me a diamond necklace causing me to gasp spinning around to him.

"Oh my god! Babe, where the hell did you get this?!" I screeched excitedly as I take it from him to examine the beauty of it. "I saved up for a month. You deserve something beautiful." He said as I smiled before kissing him as he gently kissed me back before pulling away. "May I?" He asked as I nodded my head and faced the mirror again.

I watched him as he slowly placed the necklace around my neck and I smile to myself at his soft features. I really can see myself falling for this handsome sweet guy.

He finished and we both looked at it and I smiled at how gorgeous it was. "Wow." He said as I looked at him through the mirror. "You're actually doing the necklace a favor." He said causing me to chuckle before turning around and wrapping my arms around his neck. "That was very cheesy." I said with a glistening smile. "But adorable?" He questioned. "Yeah." I said leaning in and kissing him as he deepened it. I enter my tongue and he did the same as we got really into until I felt him play with my dress zipper. I giggle before pulling away. "We have to go." I said sadly pouting against his lips as he groaned. "Hey, you're the one who begged me to go to this thing."

"I know..."

"Come on, babe." I said grabbing his hand leading him outside my loft on our way to the car. We arrive at the White House in about 10 minutes and Ryan opens the door for me like a gentlemen as I get a lot of stares at my dress. We walk in the building after I show my ID and invitation when I'm met with Holly and Dez outside the Ball area. Holly faces me and we screech at the same time running up to each others arms.

We haven't seen I'm each other in so long since I quit working at the White House. "Hols, you have no idea how much I've missed you!" I said with a wide smile enjoying my blue eyed friends presence again. "You? I kept praying that you would just show up here magically." She said laughing a little. "It's been a completely dead zone here without you." She said before smiling widely again. "Oh Als." She said hugging me again. "I really missed you." She said as I smiled. "Ditto." I said before I heard Dez cough.

"You could at least pretend like you missed me too." He said jokingly as I laughed pulling away from Holly. "I missed you too red." I said hugging him then pulling away. "But I see you way more than her." I explained as he nodded agreeing.

"Anyway, who is this handsome guy?" Holly asked as I looked over at Ryan with wide eyes. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry babe. I just caught up with my friend, it's been a long time since we've seen each other. Guys, this is my boyfriend Ryan." I tell them since it's their first meeting even though I've been dating him for two months. "It's nice to meet you Ryan. I'm Dez." He said shaking his hand. "You too, man." He replied.

"I'm Holly. One of Ally's best friends, so if you hurt her, I'll kill you." She said with a smile as he widens his eyes a little. "She's kidding babe." I said as he said oh and laughed as I pushed him into the ball first before widening my eyes at Holly who just shrugged. "Can you not scare off my boyfriend?" I whispered to Holly as Dez when inside as well. "Sorry." She said with a little laugh before smiling widely as I did too. "What now?" I asked. "He's really cute!" She giggled as a little school girl as did I. "I know." I said as we high five like little kids before walking into the Ball filled with people wearing beautiful gowns and suits.

I watch as Mel and President Moon get on stage and everyone faces them cheering as they smile and wave. "How is everyone doing tonight?" President Moon ask everyone as they cheered louder. "That's what I like to here. Tonight is a celebration of employees and friends who have done nothing but work your asses off taking care and protecting this country. So, a toast to you guys. It takes a village." He said as the room erupted into a huge toast before he looked back at Mel hesitate but she just smiled nodding her head as he faced the podium again.

"Um, there is an announcement my wife would love to make. It's a good one." He said with a little smile giving her the mic. She smiled taking it as she smiled and they cheered as well. "As you all know, there is a Moon on the rising." She said rubbing her belly a little as some people whistled happy for them as I try hard not to think about that part of my life again. "We recently made a doctor's trip and it looks like the Moons are having... a baby girl!" She announced as the room cheered and everyone clapped including Dez, Holly and Ryan. I joined in because I couldn't look like a hater even though I was feeling like one. No, I have someone amazing who adores me and that's great.

"Hey, Als. Did you see what Mel did for you and the other girls?" She asked as I made a confused expression. "What video? What other girls?" I asked as she pulled out her phone. "Oh my god, I can't believe you didn't see it. It was huge this morning. Mel had an interview and she shut down every single rumor about you and the other co workers messing around with the President." She told me as I looked at Dez who nodded but feeling uncomfortable about it because he knows the history between us three.

If there was something nice Mel did, I would need proof for it. She brings the phone clicking play on the video. "I want to set the rumors straight about the women accused of sleeping with my husband President Austin Moon. All the women accused, Miranda Starr, Zoey Peters, Grace Summers, Brittany Palmer and... Ally Dawson are not only innocent in this cruel and heartbreaking rumor but very close of friends of mine that don't deserve any of the hate they receive. I don't want to hear about this again. Thank you." She finished off as my eyes widen in shock. I can't believe Mel said that. Why would she say that? It had to benefit herself in some way or look good in Austin's eyes...right?

"Wow..." I said as it rendered me speechless. "That was really nice of her babe." Ryan said as I smiled a little looking up to him even though I was still blown away. He leans down and places a soft kiss on my lips which I instantly receive. "Urgh, so cute!" I hear Holly say.

"You're telling me." I hear a different voice say that I recognize too well. We pull away and I'm faced with Mel and the President looking at us. I suddenly feel the most uncomfortable I've felt in a long time.

Mel has a smile on her face while the President tries to keep a normal face but I can see the pain behind his eyes from seeing the kiss. "Um...hey." I said with a fake small smile. "Babe..." Ryan said bumping my shoulder. "Aren't you gonna introduce me properly to the President and First Lady?" He asked taking me out of my panicking thoughts.

"Oh right. Of course. Um, Ryan this is President Moon who you already met at the shop." I said as he they shook hands while Austin stared him down. "This is his wife, the First Lady Melanie Moon." I said as she didn't shake his hand but just smiled. "President Moon and Mrs. Moon, this is Ryan Andalecio... my boyfriend." I said hesitating only because I feel very uncomfortable.

With the history surrounding the three of us makes this situation very awkward, I just want to take Ryan and run the other way. "Andalecio? You're Italian?" Mel asked.

"Yes ma'am." He nodded.

"Explains why you're so adorable." She said as he blushed a little being complimented from the First Lady. A slow song comes on and Dez ask Holly to dance and she accepts leaving with him. "How about you, sweetheart?" Ryan asked me as I smiled and took his hand. I wrapped my arms around his neck resting my head against his head as I looked around the room where I saw Mel beg Austin to dance and I kind of chuckle to myself. He eventually accepts and takes her to the floor.

I close my eyes in peace before eventually opening them again when Austin's eyes are on mine. I look at him as I continue to dance with Ryan as he does the same. We both can't seem to lose contact and my heart stops looking into those brown golden eyes that brought me such happiness.

I feel myself get overwhelmed by the situation and I pull away from Ryan which confuses him. "I...I...I'm so sorry." I said before running out the Ball. I run down the hallway and I hear Austin shout my name. Why does this remind me of that horrible night I found out about Mel's pregnancy?

I decide to stop running for once and turn around with tears in my eyes. He stops in front out of me out of breath. "What...Austin?" I said kind of rudely even though I wasn't mad at him, but myself. "Why...why did you run out?" He asked out of breath before getting himself together.

I look at him before sighing as I feel my cheeks soaked from my tears. "I'm not even suppose to be here. I'm only here because my boyfriend begged me to come as his birthday present. I thought why not be a good girlfriend and stop thinking about myself for once?" I said as he looked at me feeling badly causing me to roll my eyes. "God Austin, my life has been great since I decided moving on and then seeing you tonight looking all handsome in your suit and stupid perfect blonde hair that makes me go crazy if I don't mess it up." I added as he chuckled sadly.

"I'm happy." I said as he just looked at me. "I am!" I said defensive. "I believe you." He said calmly. "Then why are you staring at me..." I ask lowly as he looked at the ground before looking in my eyes. "Because I hate seeing you cry Ally. No matter how beautiful you look when you do." He said and that one comment makes me miss him all over again. I smile wiping some of my tears before groaning frustrated. "I wish you were an asshole. It would make this a whole lot easier." I said as we both sat down against the wall.

"Can I ask you a question, Als? One I had all day?" He said which intrigued me as I nodded my head listening. "I couldn't help but notice the guy you're dating is the same boss you told me you hated because how he treated you and his 'douche ways'." He said quoting me as I chuckled a little.

"I don't know...things change I guess." I said as he looked at me. "I promise you he's not like that anymore. We got into an argument and the truth came out of why he treated me the way he did and one thing led to another. I know it's kind of cliche but he's such a good guy Austin. That's all I want." I said honestly because I seem to be different from other girls who are after the money and fame. *cough Mel cough*. "I believe you. You deserve a good guy, Als."

We decide to sit in quiet for a while before I get a feeling. "I love you Austin." I said causing him to look at me and then I face him. "I always will. I meant it when I said it." I said as he slowly nodded before a small smile appeared on his face. "I love you too. Together or not, I'll always be here for you when you need me." He said looking in my eyes as I glanced down at his lips and soon he did the same and we both slowly leaned in and as our lips almost brushed together-

"Ally! Ally! Ally!" I hear Ryan calling my name causing both Austin and I to rush standing up and separating a bit. He soon comes around the corner and runs over to me when he spots me. "Babe, are you okay? I'm so sorry for not coming after you right away. But your friend Dez told me not to because the President had it. I figured he did because I know you're great friends." He apologized as I felt guilty for almost cheating on him and making a mistake. "He is, babe. A great friend." I said looking back at Austin who smiled a little. "I'm gonna go, Als. It was nice meeting you Ryan." Austin says as Ryan nods to him as a thank you as he leaves.

"Well, what was wrong with you babe?" He asked worried. "I just got a little work sick. I really missed working here." I said as an excuse. "Okay, I'm sorry." He said hugging me as I sigh peacefully in his arms. I should be the one apologizing but he can not know that happened ever. "Don't be. I'm ready to go back at the Ball." I said fixing myself and straightening my dress again. "Alright, I just gotta hit the bathroom really quick." He said kissing my cheek and then going down the hallway.

As soon as he disappears from the hallway, Mel appears and I feel beyond awkward. She does too and tries to just walk by and I was gonna let her but I realized something. "Mel." I said gently holding her arm and turning her around. She looks a little stunned and avoids eye contact. "Uh yeah?" She said confused why I was talking to her.

"What you did today, shutting down that rumor...was amazing." I said as she smiled a bit. "Seriously, all I was thinking when I saw the video was _thank god and thank you_ but...what was the real reason you did it?" I asked folding my arms against my chest. "For you." She said making me literally laugh out loud. "I'm serious, Ally." She said as she looked at me blankly without a trace of humor in her face causing me to stop laughing. "Wait, what? Why... why the hell would you do that for me? After all I've done and how much we clearly hate each other."

"Yeah, but I promised my husband I wouldn't bother you anymore or be mean to you and after what I did, I'm gonna keep that promise. But I did it for you because whether I like to admit it or not...this White House is not the same without you. Apparently, you had an impact on more than just my husband." She said as I listened closely. "But everyone here Dawson. They all missed your presence and God knows I don't why... but the truth is... this place isn't the same without you. So I took the rumor away so you could work here again." She finally let out as I widen my eyes. "What?" I asked in disbelief. "I was gonna tell Austin to tell you but you stopped me here so..."

"And...you would be okay with that? Seriously?"

"I'm having a baby with the man for God's sake. I won. I'm not threatened by you anymore." She said with a smile as I tried hard not to punch her because she still did me a favor at the end of the day.

"I guess so." I said staring at her and her big belly. "Are you happy Mel?" I asked as she looked at me a little confused.

"Um, yeah. Of course. I'm having a baby."

"Yeah, but are you happy?" I asked again as she just didn't say anything.

"I mean really really happy, like you have everything you ever wanted?" I asked as she kept quiet.

"It's because you're not. You have a husband who you are not in love with and vice versa. Not to mention you trapped him with a baby that's still not gonna change him divorcing you and you left the one man who wanted to give you the world go because of what? Your reputation? What is it gonna take for you to see that this-" I said motioning around to the White House "at the end of the day does not matter. Your happiness does." I said one last time before walking away with Ryan when he exited the bathroom.

Holly's POV

I'm laughing at something Dez said when Ally and her new boyfriend Ryan come back into the Ball. "Hey guys. Ryan and I are gonna head home. It's been a long night." Ally said as I pouted and Dez nodded hugging her as did I. "It was really nice meeting you Ryan. Ally's like my sister. You treat her right." Dez said protectively as Ryan nodded shaking his hand with a smile. "I intend too." He said before grabbing my hand and kissing it. "It was a pleasure to meet you as well Holly." He said causing me to smile at his politeness. "Same." I replied while we both watched them leave.

I notice Dez staring at me in the corner of my eye which causing me to giggle and wrap my arms around his neck. I sigh in content and shrug with a smile. "What?" I ask as he looked at me like he was in a love trance. "We've been holding it off for a long time now but you know what I wanna do?" He asked as I made a confused expression. "I wanna marry you." He said with a small smile as I widen my eyes a bit in shock but also with happiness. I smile widely before leaving in and kissing him.

Austin's POV

I hold onto Mel's hand as I watch the elevator door open. "Hey, we're almost there." I said as she stopped looking at me as if I was serious. "Almost there? We have 3 hallways to walk down before we get to my room!" She yelled as flinched. "Sorry, I just wanted to make you feel better."

"It would make me feel better if I could get out these heels that are murdering my feet!"

"I told you not to wear them while you're pregnant."

"I'm Melanie Moon. I always have to look good." She said as I rolled my eyes at the use of my last name even though it is technically hers too. "Ally's boyfriend...he seemed very nice." Mel suddenly said which confused me but I decided to ignore it. "I mean he seems...good for her." She said as I rolled my eyes as continued walking.

"Are you trying to make me jealous or something?" I ask annoyed. "No! Why would I want you to be jealous of another girl with a guy? I just...I know she meant a lot to you and I figured making sure you know she's in safe hands would calm your nerves." She said as if it was helpful. "Meant? Ally means more to me than anyone besides my baby. It doesn't make me feel calm that she's with someone else even if she's happy because we both know that we're meant to be together even if she decides to deny it." I said as Mel grunted frustrated.

"Mel, you're not in love me. I'm not in love you. This is not new news, these are plain facts that we knew for a very long time. I'm gonna keep fighting for Ally after this baby is born and nothing is gonna stop me. So be grateful that I'm gonna be a good father in the first place but I will not and I repeat get back with you Mel. What we have is done. It has been for a long time." I said as we finally arrived at her door.

She sighed but not in a angry way. "That reminds me, starting next week you need to move back into my room." I said as she laughed out loud. "I'm sorry, didn't you just make a huge speech about not getting back together?" She asked folding her arms causing me to roll my eyes for the hundredth time today. She gets way ahead of herself. "Don't take it the wrong way. The only reason I'm moving you back in is because I remember the doctor said it's harder to sleep when the belly expands and I want to make sure that you are comfortable so the baby is. I want to monitor her better." I admitted as she smiled a little. "You're gonna be a great father." She complimented. "Thanks." I said not caring that she thought so as I opened her door. I helped her into her pajamas before helping her into bed. "Do you need anything else before I go?" I asked calmly. "No, thank you." She said as I nodded before leaving.

Mel's POV

I sigh laying my head back. Suddenly, there's a knock on my door which confuses me but I assume it's just Austin checking up on me like he usually does since I got pregnant.

I go to open the door and when I do my eyes widen in surprise. And then a huge smile covers my face. "Chris!" I yelled before hugging him to death. I would have jumped in his arms but my tummy is way to big for that. I pulled away and he smiled shyly. "Do you mind if I come in?" He asked as I nodded my head eagerly before closing the door. "What are you doing here? How did you get in? Who let you in? Sorry, for all the questions. Oh my god, I'm just so happy your here!" I said hugging him again as he held me back tightly with a light chuckle.

"What you did for those innocent women was amazing. It took heart and kindness." He complimented which caused a small smile on my face. "Thank you. That means a lot coming from you...but I know you didn't come all this way, 100 miles to be exact, just to say that. What's on your mind?" I ask sitting down on my bed holding one hand on my belly as he sits next to me. "You're completely right. I guess sometimes I like to stall when I'm nervous. Even though I really am proud of you." He said as I touched his hand gently reassuring him he could talk to me.

"The last time I was here...you whispered in my ear that you loved me for the first time." He said as my breath hitched at the memory. "I wanna know if that was really true." He said looking me deep in my eyes as I grew confused. "Why are you doubting it now?" I questioned as he looked at me like 'really' before staring at my belly as I chuckled a little. "Right. Because I'm pregnant with my husband's baby." I said awkwardly as he sighed.

"Look, Mel." He said taking the hand I wasn't using to hold my belly into his hands. "When I left, I never thought it was gonna be the end of me and you. I always imagined me going away for a couple months to get my head straight and to give you time to realize what you want. Then I would come back and you would realize that your happier with me. You would divorce Austin and be with me." He says explaining his romantic and heartbreaking plan as I smile a little with tears in my eyes. "It's stupid right?" He asked and I shake my head. "No, it's not." I say letting go of his hands so I can bring mine to his face and look at what I call perfection.

"That life is perfect. But that's the thing. Perfect doesn't exist. The real situation is what it is and we can't change it. My baby deserves a great family unit and that's why I can't Chris." I say feeling guilty over breaking his and my heart once again. He nods his head as tears fill his eyes as I wipe them away. "Chris, if we're being honest here, I don't deserve you. I never have. You're sweet, handsome and an amazing guy who would probably go to the ends of the earth for me. I'm...I'm just too selfish to accept the good things in life. I always have been." I admit looking down a little before looking into his eyes.

"But if there's one thing I know, it's that I love you Chris McCall. I always will." I say honestly and he smiles. "It's nice to hear that again...but honestly, it just makes it worse." He said as I sighed feeling horrible before I laid my head onto his shoulder as we stay there enjoying each others company before he has to leave.

Ally's POV

I feel my eyes get sleepier as I drive in Ryan's passenger seat as we head to his place. I decided to sleep over his place tonight because I never have before and I just wanna be with him tonight.

We pull up in front of the building where I'm assuming his apartment is. There's a guy outside it and Ryan seems to recognize him and rushes out leaving me inside. I get confused as the guys talks and explains something to him as Ryan nods and pats his back thanking him for something. The guys kind of looks like him to be honest.

After the guy leaves in his car, he comes back over to his car and opens the door for me. I'm too tired so I decide to leave what just happen alone. "You sleepy sweetheart?" He asked wrapping his coat around me as I smile widely in his face with tired eyes. "I am." I said as he kissed my forehead and took my hand into his building and up the stairs to his floor.

He got out his key and we walked in the apartment that was actually pretty nice. "I thought you said your place was a mess!" I said playfully hitting his chest. "It was! I cleaned up before we headed to the White House." He said as I smirked. "Oh, so you just assumed I would sleep over huh?" I asked with raised eyebrows. "Let's just say I hoped." He asked with a soft bite of the lip.

"Well, you can get comfortable and then we can head to bed." He said as I nodded before taking off my heels and his coat leaving me now in this fancy uncomfortably long dress. I pouted which caused a laugh from him. "I'll be right back." He said leaving before returning with a long white t shirt of his.

I removed my dress revealing my red lace set before sliding the t shirt on that went down to my knees due to my shortness. He laughed at me and I gasped hitting his chest again. "Don't laugh at me!" I said as he chuckled again. "I'm sorry but you're just... really adorable in my shirt." He said as I blushed before remembering something.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something. About the First Lady shutting down the rumors completely, I'm able to have all my clients back at ADA which means I don't need to work at the coffee shop anymore. I'll probably even work at the White House again because it's become a third home to me." I said truthfully as he nodded happy but sadly. "I understand babe. Of course I'm sad too see you leave but I know you can do better and I want you too. Plus, I think it's healthier for our relationship that we don't work together, ya know?" He said as I smiled at his happiness for me. He really is the best. "Yeah I do know. Thank you, Ryan." I said hugging him as he smiled before looking in my eyes.

"Look, I wanted to thank you for today. I know you didn't want to go but it was the best birthday present I've ever gotten and I feel bad I'll never be able to repay you for it." He said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "All you have to do is kiss me." I said calmly as he smiled before leaning down and taking his lips into mine. Our soft lips collide so sweetly that it causes a moan out of me. As we make out, he licks my lips with his tongue asking for entrance and I gladly accept his offer and we fight for dominance forever as it seems until I hear someone say-

"Da da?" I pull away to see a little boy standing in front of a door he opened.

I look at Ryan completely confused and baffled at where he came from. Ryan nervously looks at me before walking shyly over to the boy grabbing one of his hands. "Ally, this is Tommy. My son." He said as I widen my eyes in disbelief.

 **P.S I wanted to let you guys know ahead of time that after I post the next chapter, it will be going on another but LAST 2 week hiatus because I'm working on my final senior project, since I got my rough draft back. School first! Please still answer questions, love knowing your thoughts.**

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) Have you warmed up to Ryan and Ally's relationship yet?**

 **2.) What do you think about Mel becoming actually attached to her baby?**

 **3.) How do you feel about Austin & Ally's convo?**

 **4.) Did you OMG at that Chris return? Thoughts on the scene?**

 **5.) Thoughts on that twist at the end?**


	36. Snow & Staircase

_**SOME PEOPLE WERE CONFUSED WHY CHRIS CAME BACK FOR MEL WHEN SHE IS PREGNANT AND HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN AWARE.**_ _ **CHRIS IS VERY AWARE OF MEL'S PREGNANCY JUST LIKE THE REST OF THE WORLD BUT HE DOES NOT CARE BECAUSE HE KNOWS HOW SHE FEELS ABOUT HIM DEEP DOWN AND IS JUST THAT IN LOVE WITH HER THAT HE COULD CARE LESS ABOUT HER HAVING A BABY WITH SOMEONE ELSE, AS LONG AS HE CAN HAVE HER.**_

 **CHRIS MCCALL IS IN LOVE WITH MELANIE MOON.  
I REPEAT.  
CHRIS MCCALL IS IN LOVE WITH MELANIE MOON.**

 **IF YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN THAT YET, I DON'T KNOW WHAT STORY YOU'VE BEEN READING! LOL.**

Ally's POV

"This is Tommy. My son." I hear Ryan's words echo in my head over and over as I stand there in a daze not saying anything while he talks but everything goes in one ear and out the other. "Ally, please listen to me. Here drink this." He said trying to hand me water as I reject it and finally snap out of it. "You have a son?!" I yelled as he flinched. "Why the hell didn't you tell me that before?!" I yelled again hitting him multiple times in the head as the little boy started to cry. I stopped immediately and felt bad at how inconsiderate I was being in front of...Tommy. I think that's his name. Ryan sighed at my anger before picking up his...son. Oh my gosh. I can't believe I'm saying that now. "I'm gonna put him back to bed and I'll be right back." He said as he went back into the little boy's room as I sighed running my hands through my hair. Why does every guy I like has a kid or one on the way? I'm most likely cursed. Yup, defiantly cursed. Ryan soon comes back out as I give him a cold look that shows him I'm completely pissed off. "Look, I am so sorry Ally. You weren't suppose to find out this way."

"Really? Was I even suppose to find out in the first place?!"

"Of course. I mean...well eventually..."

"Eventually? How could you keep something like THIS from your girlfriend! By the way who the hell was that guy you met outside?" I asked wanting to know since I saw him.

"That's my brother John. It's Tommy's uncle so he watches him sometimes for me. I was saying thanks." He explained as I nodded my head before getting pissed again.

"For gods sake we've been dating for 2 months!"

"I know, I know. It's just that every time I mention it to a girl, they leave or don't call me again. I'm young and a single dad. Some girls think it's too much pressure and I don't blame them." He explained causing me to sigh.

"Babe, I'm not mad at you for having a kid. I'm angry because you didn't tell me. A kid is a huge deal and I though I could trust you."

"You can. You know you can."

"How can you say that when I just found out about this." I said shaking my head.

"That should show you how much I like you."

"No, it shows me that you care about a girl more than your son. What if I hated kids? Would you still wanna be with me even if I didn't like your son. No matter how much you love a person, no one should come before your child. No one."

"No one does! That's why I was still single, Ally. I never fought for those girls because if they weren't cool with my son, they weren't cool with me. I'm a good father."

"I never said you weren't."

"You implied it."

"No, I...maybe I did. I'm sorry, I'm just really overwhelmed right now."

"That's okay, take your time."

"I don't want to take time. I need to make a decision now."

"About what?"

"Whether I can do this or not."

"Ally, please don't say that. I made a mistake by not being honest with you. I'll always regret that, but haven't you had trouble being honest with someone before?" He asked as I think about every moment over the last year and a half and about every time I look my friends in the face as they don't know my deepest darkest secret.

"Yeah...I have." I admit as he sighs grabbing my hands.

"So, please give me this chance. You are already over here in my shirt. It's the middle of the night. Don't leave." He pleaded as I looked into his baby blue eyes.

"We can even discuss it in the morning if you like. Just stay with me." He said one more time as I slowly nodded making up my mind.

"I'll stay with you." I said as he sighed happily in relief. "And I don't just mean for the night. I'm staying with you even if you have a son. Because I love you." I said truthfully for the first time as he looked at me in shock before smiling widely and picking me up as I wrap my legs around his waist. "You love me?" He asked again as I smiled slightly very shyly. "God, I love you." He said as he kissed me as we leaned against the wall but I pulled away. "Wait, you don't have any baby mama drama right? Like a woman who's clearly a bitch and will always be out to get me?" I asked as he shakes his head confused. "No." He said chuckling a little at the strange comment. "Good. Continue." I said as he kissed on my neck. "I'm really not that tired anymore." I said as he groaned against my ear. "Me neither." He said walking us into his bedroom.

Austin's POV

"Ugh, what the hell?" I say sitting up as I am blinded by sunlight. I open my eyes to reveal my best buddy Dez in front of me though if he doesn't soon close the blinds, he'll become an enemy. "Dez, what the hell are you doing?" I ask confused sitting up as he walks over to in front of me. "It's cold outside but very sunny so the snow will melt but the ice won't, so we are staying in. I don't got time for injuries." He explained as I looked at him to see if this story had a point. "Today is your off day." He said throwing a pillow in my face. "Yeah, I know. I kind of was using it to sleep." I replied as he groaned. "Come on, dude. No. We haven't hang out in like decade."

"You are being dramatic."

"Point is! It's been a long time. So, you're coming with me in the inside basketball court." He said with a smirk clasping his hands together as I almost laugh at the creepy motion. "That's your big off day plan? Play basketball?" I asked again folding my alarms. "I'm sorry, it's snowing out and do you have a better idea?" He asked as I thought about it and shook my head standing up. "Alright, dude. I'll meet you in the court in 30. Just let me get in the shower and dressed and I'll be down to kick your ass." I said as he smirked. "Oh, you are so on!" He said running out the room as I chuckled a little. I'm gonna give him a run for his money.

Ally's POV

When I arrive at the White House, I walk down the hallway with a huge smile on my face. It feels beyond good to be back. Oh my gosh! I completely forgot to let Austin know I was coming back. Who knows if he even would want me back here. He needs to know.

I knock on his office door before slightly opening it to no one there. "He's not here." I hear which makes me jump accidentally opening the door more to reveal Mel laying back on the sofa. "Mel. Hi." I said not really wanting to talk to her but she is the reason I'm back here. "Hey," She said blankly but not really paying attention which confuses me.

"Are you okay? You seem a little...out of it." I said as she sighed still staring at the ceiling. "Something happened yesterday and I think I made a mistake." She said as I stared at her calmness. "What happened?" I asked curious. "I let something go. Someone." She said honestly. Right when she said it, I knew exactly who she was talking about but I decided not to press the issue. These things only work out only when the person realizes it themselves.

I sigh before deciding to ask about Austin. "Do you know where President Moon is?" I asked politely asked as she chuckled looking at me from her laying position. "You still call the guy you slept with President Moon?" She asked before shaking her head. "Well, I'm not sleeping with him anymore because we're not together anymore. So yes, I like to keep it professional. When I'm around you or others anyway." I said as she rolled her eyes laying back again. "He's in his room, I'm sure." She said as I nodded about to walk away. "Which doesn't mean you can go see him. You can wait till he gets in his office." She replied as I nodded my head slowly before walking out and closing the door.

Once I close it, I run the other way which is the long way to his room. I knock on his door before his guards can see me. I hear movement but no one comes to the door. I slowly open it and I know I sound like a creep but the quicker he knows, the better. I really don't want to be somewhere I'm not wanted. I know we're friends but it could still be difficult for him to see me here.

When I get inside, I see a messy bed but no Austin. Suddenly, I hear the shower on and I realize he's in the bathroom. I almost turn around and decide to come back until he opens the bathroom door with the towel rubbing his hear leaving his bottom half exposed.

"Ahh!" I screech like a little girl covering my eyes. He drops the towel from his face with a manly scream covering his bottom half. Okay, penis. We're both adults here. "Ally! What are you doing here?" He asked with a blush tightening the towel around his waist. "I am so sorry! I came here just to tell you that Mel invited me back to the White House because of the rumor being demolished. I forgot to tell you and wanted you to be one of the first to know. If you were okay with it..." I said still feeling awkward about it. "Oh... of course I'm okay with it. It's great to have you back, Dawson." He said as I nodded with an awkward smile before turning around to leave.

"Wait, Ally?" I heard him say causing me to turn around. "Yeah?" I ask. "For what it's worth. Am I bigger than your boyfriend?" He asked jokingly as I laughed before chucking a pillow towards him. "You are a mess!" I said shaking my head as he smiled before I walked out. Too be honest. He was.

Austin's POV

Man, I can't tell you how happy I am to have Ally back here. This can be the start of my process of winning her back. My plan is not to pressure her but make sure to have little moments with her that make her remember being together was like. Like no one was around and the only thing that matters was us because we were everything to each other. That's what you call soul mates. I don't care if I'm a dude.

I finish getting dressed and head down to the huge inside basketball court where Dez was waiting while practicing hoops. "Good. Take all the practice you need. You're gonna need it." I said clapping my hands as he turned around with a smirk. "Why is the guy I'm gonna mop the floor talking so much shit?" He said causing me to laugh. "I hear a lot of shit. But I'm not seeing shit." I replied as he shook his head before handing me the ball.

As I'm about to take it and he snatches it back and throws it through the hoop making it before looking back at me. "Got to be faster than that, Moon. I think being the President made you lose your game."He said as I widen my eyes jokingly offended. "Take that back." I said staring him down. "Make me." He said throwing the ball to me as I started heading for the court. He just messed with the wrong President.

Ally's POV

I walk back to my office and when I enter, I see Holly who looks up and the screams loudly which almost pierce my ears. She comes over to hugging me tightly as I laugh a little hugging her back. "Hols, I literally seen you yesterday." I said looking at her amused. "Oh, please tell me your back." She said with her hands crossed as I nodded with a smile. "Yay!" She said jumping up and down happily. "I've been bored out my mind and now my queen is back!" She said as I laughed putting my stuff down.

"You came back on the perfect day. So, what friend did you bring?" She asked sitting on her desk folding her legs. "What are you talking about?" I ask confused folding my arms listening. "It's bring your friend to work day!" She said with a smile. "It's honestly my favorite day of the year because it's basically your day off even though President Moon won't admit it.

The employees usually come in with a friend or two, show them around and hang out." She explained as I fury my eyebrows. "Hang out here? What is there to do fun in the White House besides have plenty of places to have adventurous sex." I said knowing too much about that as she laughed. "It's actually a lot. There's an inside basketball court, inside pool and a complete gymnasium for people who love to work out." She said as I tilted my head. "You call working out fun?" I ask with a chuckle. "For some people!" She said defensive as I shook my head.

"So, are you gonna bring anybody?" She asked again. "Um, yeah I am." I said with a small smile thinking about my boyfriend. "Alright, cool. I'm gonna go to the bathroom and I'll be right back." She said as I nodded getting my phone out as she left.

I call Ryan's number. "Hey babe." He said as I smiled at his voice. "Hey, I am so glad it's your day off." I replied. "Why?" He questioned. "Because the day I decide to go back at work, it happens to be bring a friend to work day." I said as he laughed a little. "Um, I don't know how to tell you Ally Dawson but I think we passed the friend stage." He said causing me to laugh as well. "I know but I don't care. Also, I want you to bring Tommy." I added as I can basically see the shock on his face through his phone. "Seriously?" He asked a little stunned. "Yeah, I talked to him for a little while this morning but this free day gives me plenty of time to actually get to know him. What do you think?" I say as the line goes quiet for a while. I start to wonder if he's gonna hang up. "Okay, bye babe." I said. "Bye." He said as we both hang up.

I walk out the room and walk down the hallway and run into Hanna, Holly's twin. "Hanna, hi." I said with a smile. "Hey! It's so good to see you again." She said as we hugged it out. "I'm not gonna lie, I didn't know you were gonna still work here." I said a little shocked. "Trust me, me too. I'm really trying to find another job because this one is defiantly not for me. I only came here for my sister and now that that's over, I'm ready to leave!" She said out of breath causing a little laugh from me.

Holly then comes out saying hi to her sister then to me again before I faced Hanna again. "Well, I may have something for you." I tell her as she raises her eyebrows intrigued. "Really? What?" She asked. "I recently quit this temporary job yesterday because I can work here again, maybe you can feel my space? My boyfriend is the manager and maybe I can pull some strings..." I said as she smiled widely before hugging me tightly. "Oh Ally! That would be amazing! Thank you." She said as Holly backed her yet shaking her head. "Hanna, don't thank her yet. Let's see first." She said as I tilt my head. "Trust me, she's got the job. I'll even do some persuading." I said giving them a look as they laugh.

Austin's POV

"Okay, I won't lie. You did get way better than we were kids." I said to Dez out of breath as he smiled leaning over out of breath too. "I told you. I'm not the same 16 year old red headed goofball I was in high school." He said as I stood up. "I don't care what you are. You'll always be my best friend." I said as he smiled. "Thanks buddy-" He said as I stole the ball and made a basket.

I laughed as he shook his head. "Good one. I almost thought I was appreciated." He said dramatically as I chuckled patting his back. "Oh come on, buddy. I have too. I'm too good." I said as we both decided to sit on the bench for a while and take a sip of our waters. "So, are you and Holly good? I know you are but I feel like it's only polite to ask once in a while." I said honestly as he laughed a little nodding his head. "Yeah, man we're great. We're ready to get married." He said as I widen my eyes. "Really? I thought you guys wanted to be engaged for a little longer?" I asked remembering there words. "Our minds changed. We love each other, so why wait?" He said as I nodded agreeing. "Just make sure you _really_ sure..." I said as I stood up and went back to the court as he looked at me for a while before coming as well.

We played for a while and suddenly Dez took the ball from me. "So, how are you and Ally's relationship right now?" He asked bouncing the ball between his legs. "There's not a relationship. It's a friendship." I said as he looks at me like 'really'?

"You know what I meant."

"We're fine, I guess. We understand that we'll always love each other but we moved on."

"I know she has. Have you?" He asked as I stared a little while before stealing the ball and facing him before sighing.

"No. I never will. She's the love of my life." I said honestly.

"It's okay to be hurt Austin. I'm here for you if you need to talk." He offered before I took a shot and he got the ball back.

"Thanks Dez, but I'm sick of talking and moping around for her instead of fighting for her. I didn't fight hard enough for her the first time but when the baby is born and Mel and I divorce is finalized, I'm not letting go." I said determined as he stopped and looking at me worried.

"What if she doesn't want that, Austin? You can't force a woman to be with you." He said raising his eyebrows.

"Of course not, Dez but she will want it. Even if it takes some persuasion. She loves me, Dez. She told me herself." I said confidently.

"What if she loves him too?" He said as I looked at him angrily that those words even came out his mouth. Ally loving a man who's not related to her that's not me? She could never. Not how she loves me anyway.

"Dude, why would you even say that?" I asked a little pissed off.

"I'm sorry bro but I'm just being realistic. Austin, man she's dating another guy. You don't think eventually she'll feel that away about it? If not already?" He said and I realized he was right and I sighed.

"Mind if I join?" We hear a familiar voice say as we turn around to see Ally leaning against the door. "Hey, Als." Dez said going up to her. "Hols texted me that you were back. Congrats." He said hugging her as I scratched the back of my neck. Our encounter was awkward this morning but I lightened it up but what Dez and I were just talking about made me uncomfortable.

"Thanks Dez. So guys?" She asked again as we looked at each other. "Oh come on, guys. Don't doubt me because I'm a girl." She said folding her arms. "No, it's not that Als. You know what? How about you play a one on one with Austin? I'm pretty tired from kicking his ass so much." Dez said taking the bench as she chuckled.

I panic a little and turn around to the guy who just stuck me with the girl I'm in love with. "Are you sure about that, buddy?" I asked signaling with my eyes. "Oh, I'm positive." He said with a wink and smirk as Ally comes over to me. "You know, I'm happy you're okay playing with a girl. I would hate it for the President to be sexist." She said a little with a smile and bite of the lip before taking the ball to get in place.

I go over in front of her and then Dez counts down for us and when we start, I immediately take the ball from Ally heading to the basket as I believe I got it before she sneaks from behind and hurried makes the ball in. She smiles and cheers as I look at her shocked along with Dez before he cheers too. "Woo! Go, Als. Whoop the Pres's ass!" He said as I look at him for trading on his best friend as he shrugs his shoulders guilty drinking water.

"Alright, Dawson. You asked for it. I'm not holding back anymore." I said as she smiled widely coming in my face. "Good. Because if that was holding back, that really serves you the embarrassment of getting shit tossed by a girl." She said before pushing past me as I ran after her for the ball as Dez continued to cheer.

We go on for another half an hour and we get down to the last point and we are tied. Ally has the ball but I stand behind her very closely as we breath heavily out of breath from all the work we just did. "Give up yet?" She said with a half smile. "Not yet sweetheart." I replied as she chuckled shaking her head as she tried to turn around and sneak out my way but I stopped her in a way that got us against each other's chest.

"Not so fast, Dawson." I said looking down at her at she looks at me biting her lip. "Moon..." She said lightly as I got lost in her eyes. "Yeah, Als?" I ask as she smiles shyly a little leaning up a bit shocking me before bumping me in the stomach hard running past me and making the ball in the basket. "Yeah!" She cheered. "Everyone make noise! Ally Dawson just beat Austin Monica Moon, the president at basketball!" She said pumping her hands in the air as I laughed rubbing my belly from the unexpected attack.

Dez stands up and faces Ally. "I'm technically everyone, so I'll cheer." He said before cheering loudly. I shake my head at both of their silliness. I walk up to Ally who is smiling widely. "I'm sorry about your stomach but I play to win." She said holding out her hand for a fair shake. I look down at it and pull her to me by her jeans button as she shockingly looks up to me and I can see her get turned on. "Try that again, and I'll really make you sweat." I said lowly into her ear and I basically heard her shiver as she pulled away collecting herself together as I smiled guilty watching her as Dez shook his head at me amused.

Holly then comes into the room. "Als, your 'friend' is here." She said with air quotes that confused me and Dez before we watched Ally's boyfriend come around the corner with a toddler in his arms which confused me even more. "Ally, you know I give usually let things slide with you but you can't just bring boyfriends at your work randomly." I whispered as she looked at me and giggled a little.

At first I get offended because I feel like she's not taking me serious. "I'm sorry Mr. President did you forget that today is bring a friend to work day?" She asked as Dez and I widen our eyes. "Oh, man we completely forgot. I thought it was a regular day off for you." Dez said as I turned back to Ally. "Sorry Als." I said lowly a little embarrassed as she rubbed my shoulder a bit with a chuckle.

"It's okay." She said before going over to Ryan and giving a quick peck before hugging him as I purposely turn around not wanting to see the love fest. Dez pats my back in sympathy knowing how I feel about while Holly just smiles at them because she still doesn't know about Ally and I's past affair.

After Ally kisses and hugs Ryan, she faces the little boy in his arms and smiles playing with him as he laughs and giggles while Ryan looks down at her with a smile. Afterwards, they walk over to all of us as I smile and nod at him to be friendly as he does the same. "So, who's this little guy?" Dez ask putting his hand up for the little boy to slap and he does. "This is my son, Tommy." Ryan said causally as Dez and I widen our eyes as we quickly hide it.

Son? Son?! Ally's boyfriend has a son?! And she's still with him? But she won't be with me? Oh, no I am not letting this go. We are talking about this. "Isn't he adorable? I met him upstairs and he held out his hands for me like he knew me." Holly said in love with the child holding her hand over her heart. "Yup." I said as I felt my heart break as I watch Ryan, Ally and Tommy laughing and smiling together not paying attention to their surroundings looking like a perfect family.

"So, what were you guys doing down here?" Ryan asked nicely as I faced him. "Um, just playing some b ball."

"Awesome."

"You play?" Dez asked.

"Not since high school." He replied with a chuckle.

"Up for it?" Dez added.

"Sure, later. I wanted Ally to show me around first and I don't wanna go back upstairs walking around her co workers like a sweaty beast." He said causing both Ally and Holly to laugh. "You're fine, babe. Come on." She said taking his hand as they left with Tommy as I sighed.

"Well, I'm gonna head to the pool babe. Wanna come?" Holly asked Dez as he gained a confused expression on his face. "We don't have our swimwear?" He said as she smiled pulling her bathing suit and his trunks out her bag. "You should know by now that I'm always prepared." She said as he smiled grabbing her and kissing her. "God, I love you." He said as she giggled. He took her hand and started running out. "Bye dude!" He said turning the corner with her. I missed when I had that with Ally. I look around the big court and how I'm alone now. "And then there was one..." I said bouncing the ball slowly.

Ally's POV

"So, that's the White House. Not all of it. But most of it anyway." I said as Ryan turned to me with a smile looking around. "This is amazing. I can't believe you work here. Do you feel better being back?" He asked as I nodded. "Of course. This is home. This is family." I said as he smiled understanding before looking down at Tommy who was mesmerized by the ground for some reason.

"I'll be right back." I said going into my before returning back with a red lollipop watching Tommy's eyes light up at it reaching up. I unravel it for him and then hand it to him and he begins to suck on it. "What do we say Tommy?" Ryan asked as Tommy took it out his mouth. "Tank yuu." He said before placing back again as I giggled at his cuteness.

"So, babe. I wanted to talk to you about something..." I said trailing off.

"Oh, no."

"Don't oh no."

"I think I have to. What did you do?"

"I sorta told a friend who needed a job that she could have mine at CoffeeLand." I admitted as he sighed.

"Ally, you know I can't just hire people because you want me to. There is training involved." He said sternly as I groaned kissing his lips.

"Babe, I wasn't trained before I got the job." I said as he raised his eyes.

"That's because I wasn't the one who hired you."

"And at the time, if you were the one to interview me, you wouldn't have hired me. Aren't you happy now?" I ask wrapping my arms around his waist. He sighs before looking down at me and kissing my lips as I smile against them kissing him back passionately.

"So...is that a yes?" I ask.

"Ally, who is the girl anyway? I got to know something about her."

"She's Holly's twin sister. They just found out about each other. She got a job here to be closer to her but now that they are close she wants to quit this job because she doesn't like it. It's too much pressure and just not for her. She's been searching and she could really use this. Please, babe?" I asked again begging when I usually don't.

"Okay, I'll look over it." He said as I cheered while Hanna came around the corner. "Oh, you don't have to. This is her. Hanna Jackson." I said as Hanna came over with a smile shaking his hand. Hanna has a different last name than Holly because she took her adoptive families last name. "Nice to meet you. Your friend really wants you to get the job." He said looking in between us. "Well, I really want the job sir." She responded. "You don't have to call me sir. I'm not your boss. Yet." He said as her eyes light up before she calmed down. He looks at me one more time before sighing and facing Hanna again. "Okay, Hanna, come in Tuesday 7 am sharp. I'll have a trainee train you alongside the day and I'll see how you do." He said as I cheered a little hugging him before pulling away quickly. "Sorry, so unprofessional. Thanks Als, so much." She said squeezing my shoulder before walking away.

"Hey babe, do you mind Tommy staying with you while I get something to eat at the cafeteria?" He asked. "But what about Tommy. You're not gonna feed him?" I ask smartly putting a hand on my hip. "Don't worry, Als. He ate before we came here. I didn't. I told you I'm a good father." He said with a smile kissing my cheek and leaving. Austin then opens the door to his office and looks at em.

"Hey, Dawson. Mind if we talk?" He asked as I slowly nodded my head. "Yeah, sure." I said picking Tommy up and walking into the Oval Office closing the door. "What's up?" I asked casually. "I was hoping to ask you the same thing." He said as he looked at Tommy sadly as I got confused. "Huh?" I said moving closer to him. "He has a son, Ally. Your boyfriend has a son." He said as I looked at him as if he was serious. "Yeah...and?" I asked getting offended that he was being rude. "Look, I didn't mean to offend you or the kid. Especially not him. He's adorable but it's just that you ran 100 miles away from me when you found out I was having a baby on the way but now your coffee lover has a kid and you're a perfect little family." He said as I widen my eyes in shock and hurt. "It's not like that, Austin." I said in a low whisper not wanting to talk about it. "Then what is it?" He asked as I ignored him turning around with Tommy still in my arms sucking on the lollipop I gave in.

"Ally, tell me."

"No."

"Tell me, please."

"I said no, Austin."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to talk about it."

"Ally, you owe me that much!" He said with a raised voice.

"I don't owe you anything."

"Ally, talk to me please."

"Just tell me why." I still ignored.

"I just want to know-

"Because of Mel!" I yelled finally shocking him as tears filled my eyes. "Because of Mel..." I said lower this time looking in his eyes. "I would have never abandoned you if she weren't involved, kid or not. I loved you. You know that. You meant everything to me but I was not prepared for a life with Mel. I wouldn't do that. She would try to make my life a living hell everyday and even though I can handle her, it would be exhausting and in the end, I would resent staying with you. I don't want to resent you, Austin...so I left. Are you happy now?" I asked pissed looking at him as tears still stream down my face while he looks at me guilty with sympathy. "So, don't ever bring this up again! Because I'm sick of explaining my love for you when I've told you time and time again. Take it or leave it!" I yelled as Tommy started to cry. "Oh, god." I said feeling bad for screaming over him and I start to move him up and down slowly as his cries get quieter until he stops completely. "You're good with him. You would be a great mother." He complimented even though I didn't want to hear anything from him.

"Ally, please look at me. I am so sorry. Everything you said was completely right and I understand. I do." He said as I finally looked up to him. "Thanks for apologizing. I appreciate it." I said as he smiled a little wiping my tears off my face for me as I looked into his eyes. "Do you love him?" He asked and when I looked into his eyes, I realized it was the last thing he needed to know. "Yes." I answered honestly as I saw Austin's heartbreak. "Not the way I love you. But yes...I love him. I care about him a lot." I said as he nodded a little looking down before a knock appeared on the door.

"Who is it?" Austin asked. "Ryan." He said as Austin opened the door letting him. "Hey, President Moon. Holly told me my girl and son was in here." He said as Austin nodded as Ryan went over to us. "How was he?" He asked referring to Tommy. "Perfect." I said as Ryan turned around to Austin. "So, where's your friend Dez? I'm ready for that basketball match now." He said as I raised my eyebrows because I forgot about it. "Oh, he's busy with his girlfriend in the pool. I guess you'll have to match me." Austin said as Ryan widens his eyes. "Basketball with the President? Awesome!" He said running patting him. "Lets go babe." He said as I walked out with Austin next to me.

When we got down here I watch as they both go to the court with Austin holding the ball first. Tommy and I sit next to each other on the bench together as we watch this soon to be competitive disaster. Let's just hope men can play fair and safe. I watch as Austin bounces the ball and Ryan looks a little intimidated before stealing it and running with it as Austin chased after him causing me to smile. "You see daddy?" I asked as he pointed to him. "Da da." He said as I smiled. "That's right. Cheer for him like this." I said showing him how to put his hands up and yell and he does it in the most adorable way that makes me hug him causing him to giggle.

They go on for a little while longer and they are both getting good before Ryan stops. "Okay, the game is getting way too good for their not to be a prize for the winner." He said as Austin and I looked at him. "So, how about we make up our own prize?" Austin offered as Ryan smiled and nodded. "Okay, if I win I want a long make out session with my girl." He said as I chuckled confused. "Babe, we could literally do that anytime. "I know. That's just how much I love doing it." He said winking as I laughed shaking my head. "How about you Mr. President?" Ryan asked as Austin thought about it before glancing at me for a second before facing Ryan again. "Same thing." He said causing both Ryan and my eyes to widen.

"What? You want to make out with my girl?" Ryan asked seriously and I started to see him get uncomfortable and upset. "Well, that would only happen if I won, right? I'm just playing with you here. You're really good and you'll win anyway but I love to make my opponents mad." He said even though I could tell he was up to something else. Ryan couldn't tell so he smiled believing him. "Alright, you're on Mr. President. Those lips are mine." He said as Austin shrugged. "I'll guess we'll see." He replied as Ryan laughed because he didn't think he would serious but knowing Austin, he defiantly was, which made me shake my head.

They started to play and Tommy and I begin to cheer for Ryan as he was winning in the beginning. It soon became clear that Austin was letting him because when the game was nearing the end, Austin was getting ever single point, not missing one. When it came down to a tie, Ryan had at the Ball and made a run for the basket before Austin swept the ball from underneath and shooting to land it perfectly in the basket.

When he did, he cheered before realizing that he was kind of getting away his cover. "That was a great game." He said casually as Ryan looked uncomfortable knowing what had to happen next. "Um, yeah. I...defiantly didn't expect that." He said scratching the back of his neck. "Stay here." I tell Tommy before walking over to Ryan. "Babe, I don't have to do this." I whispered to him because truthfully I didn't want to because it's in front of Ryan's and completely awkward. And I'm scared if Austin and I kiss, he's gonna see that there's something more beyond our friendship. He looked at me and I could tell he did not want this happen with all his might, of course but I also could tell he was gonna suck it up. "No, it's okay, Ally. The man one fair and square. If I said otherwise, I would be a sore loser." He said as I smiled sadly at him being a freaking hero to himself.

I nod my head slowly. "Okay...then." I said walking over to Austin awkwardly and I stop when I get in front of me. He looks down at me and smiles but then he realizes awkward and nervousness about this whole thing. He suddenly turns his face and points to his cheek. I smile and realize what he did and sweetly kissed his cheek. I pull away as Ryan came up to us. "Man, thanks a lot. I think I would die if I had to see my girl make out with another dude. Especially the President." He said with a chuckle. "No problem, dude." He said patting his back. Ryan turns around to see Tommy fell asleep on the bench and goes to pick him up. "Babe, I'm gonna head home now. This one is ready for bed." He said as I nodded kissing him softly and then kissing Tommy's cheek. "Goodnight." I said as we watch them leave and I turn around to Austin making a lot of shots into the basket.

"What you did... It was really sweet." I complimented as he faced me. "Well, I'm a gentlemen." He said with a small smile shrugging his shoulders before going back to making shots. I observe him for a while before a smile on my face forms as I walk over to him smacking the ball out his hand as he looks at me confused as I bring his lips down to mine. I can feel the shock in his body before he remembers the taste of my lips and let his mind rest. Our mouths move passionately together and they don't really wanna get together. He holds me tighter and I put my hands through his hair feeling the soft blonde curls I missed. I slowly pull away as he looks down at me in shock. "It was a bet and you won. It's only fair if you actually get the prize." I said backing away with a shy smile. "See you later, Mr. President." I said leaving out the court before giggling to myself and touching my lips like a teen. It's been so long since I felt his lips on mine and it felt like when I had it, I was starving and I just binged. I get that off my mind because that was just a prize off a bet and I already have an amazing guy who's ever bit of worth it.

Mel's POV

I've been inside all day thinking and dreaming about Chris. It is time for me to finally get out this house. I can't be closed in anymore. I wake up and look at the clock next to me that says 4 in the morning. It'll be light soon. I get up and get dressed and head down to the lobby and tell one of my new bodyguards Martin to take me for a drive.

"No, problem ma'am. Just give me a second to get my jacket and then I'll walk you down the steps." He said as I rolled my eyes. "Martin, I'm fine. I'll be popping soon. I've been doing this for 6 months." I responded. "Please, just wait for me. It would be on my conscious if you don't." He pleaded as I sighed wondering where Austin got these emotional bodyguards. They're suppose to listen to me! "Fine, I'll wait, if it will make you feel better." I said as he nodded with relief leaving to get his coat and keys.

When he left, I rolled my eyes and turned around going out the building. I walked slowly out the door and down the steps like I usually do until I feel one of my feet slip from underneath me and I try to catch my balance but before I know it, I'm tumbling down the long staircase outside the White House. All I hear are people calling my name, before everything goes black.

 **2 WEEK HIATUS!  
RETURN: 2/20/2017 **

**END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS!**

 **1.) How much did you miss the Austin/Dez bromance?**

 **2.) Was Ally wrong for inviting Ryan and Tommy to the White House? (P.S How cute is Tommy?)**

 **3.) What did you think about Austin sacrificing the bet prize for Ally's relationship and her kissing him anyway?**

 **4.) Ending reaction/thoughts?**


	37. Fools & Framed

**6AM**

Ally's POV

"This is really nice." I said with a smile looking at my boyfriend across me with his son next to us as we all eat breakfast. "It is." He smiled back before kissing my hand softly causing a giggle. "Juju." We hear Tommy say as I laugh a little. "He means juice right?" I ask as Ryan laughs too. "Yeah, he does." He said about to pour him some but I stop his hand. "Please let me." I said pouring Tommy a drink and handing it to him carefully. "Tank yuu." He replied causing a wide smile on my face because he is so adorable especially with his dimples.

I look at Ryan who is eating a peace of bacon and a thought crossed my mind but I decide to leave it alone. "What?" Ryan asked looking at me snapping me out of my daze. "Huh? What?" I said not sure if he said anything. "What you thinking about?" He asked curious. "Nothing." I said trying to leave it alone but he gives me a look. "Babe...spill." He said and I could tell by the look on his face he wasn't gonna drop it. "I don't know I just...always...been curious, what happened to Tommy's mother?" I asked as his face went straight and he started to look more on edge.

"You know, a person sees a kid without their mother and they wonder what happened." I said and he nodded but I can tell he was uncomfortable. "See, this is why I didn't want to say anything." I said waving my hand to forget about it. I don't like pushing people to tell me things they're not ready for. "No, it's okay Ally. I'm happy you did. It's about time I get it off my chest." He said as I just looked at him and listened. "You sure you want to tell me with Tommy around?" I asked. "He's two. He won't remember. He won't even understand what I'm saying." He said as I sighed before waiting for him to speak.

"Tommy was left in a cheap basket on my porch. It was no one there and they just abandoned a baby who anyone could have taken. I took him to child services and while we were in the waiting room, I found a note in the basket I didn't see before that said the baby was mine and to keep it. I was confused and I didn't believe it at all because I was always using protection but as a guy and idiot, I forgot about them breaking and shit. I got a DNA test even though I didn't believe it just to get it off my conscious. When the results came back, it revealed that he was defiantly mine, and I was astonished. I was terrified and I admit, I thought about adopting and even got into the process of it, but spending those few days with him and looking at him knowing he's my son. I couldn't do it. Especially after the way my father abandoned me. I apologized to the happy family and kept him. I'm still struggling some but I wouldn't trade him for the world. His mother name is Maya Coleman. She was just a one night stand who happened to be heavily on drugs. She told me that kids were the last thing on her mind and to never bring him back. To me, she's the one losing out on an awesome kid. Right little dude?" He asked Tommy rubbing his hair as Tommy just giggled eating some bacon.

I look at him with a smile. "What?" He asked with a shy smile. "You're an amazing father." I said as he blushed. "Thank you. Speaking of, when am I gonna meet yours? I know they live in Miami but if I save up for a few months, we can visit." He said as I giggled. "Babe, screw that. We can go today." I said as he widen his eyes. "What, how?" He asked astonished. "Did you forget that I'm working at ADA and the White House again? And it's only a 2 hour plane ride?" I said as he shook his head.

"Babe, I can not let you pay for me and my son." He said adamant but I shook my head too. "Yes you can and I will. You can't always take care of me. I gotta take care of my man too. If you don't let me, I just might consider you sexist." I said with a little sly smile before leaning in and kissing him as he slowly kissed me back before Tommy started to giggle and bang his hands on the table causing us to pull away and laugh while looking at him. I'm so lucky. Today is a good day.

 **2 HOURS EARLIER**

Mel's POV

My sight goes in and out as I feel my body on something soft which I'm guessing is a gurney. When I can see, it's multiple doctors and nurses around me pushing me down the halls of a hospital. I hear shouting and yelling and one nurse looks down at me really worried. "Don't worry, Mrs. Moon. You're gonna be okay. I promise." She said as I groaned as chaos happens around me. "My..my." I say trying to speak. "My-myyy baby. My baby." I said as she nodded looking down at me. "I know, Mrs. Moon. We're gonna do the best we can." I feel myself panic at those words as I still shake my head getting worried and feeling overwhelmed. "You-you have...to save my baby. Save my baby." I said lowly one more time before falling unconscious again.

 ***Time Skip* PRESENT TIME**

Ally's POV

Ryan, Tommy and I arrive in front of my parents home after a 2 hour plane ride and 30 minute car ride. I knock on the door as I see Ryan look a little nervous. I missed my parents so much. I haven't seen them in person in so long, especially my dad. My mom constantly Face Time me but won't let me talk to my dad because he happens to be always doing something at the time I call. My mom soon opens the door in surprise when she see us. "Ally, oh my gosh. Sweetie, I've missed you." She said hugging me tightly as I smiled hugging her back.

"And this is the handsome boyfriend, I hear about all the time?" My mom said as I blushed causing Ryan to smile and laugh while Tommy's in his arms. "Oh really?" He asked as I pushed his side to shut up jokingly. "But I don't think I was told about this cutie." She said playing with Tommy's hand who was confused but played along with her anyway cause he's a kid. "This is my son, ma'am. Tommy. I'm Ryan. It's really nice to meet you." He said causing a smile on my mom's face. "I'm happy to say the same. Come here. Mama Dawson does hugs." She said as she hugged him and he hugged her back with a smile feeling welcome.

We all come in the house which looks exactly the same to me but defiantly feels different. "So, I didn't know you guys were coming, so do you mind if I make some sandwiches?" She asked sweetly. "Of course. Thank you ma'am." Ryan replies. "Call me Penny. And you can sit adorable Tommy here. I'll turn the T.V on for him." She said as Ryan set him down after my mom put on Sponge bob.

"Mama, where's daddy?" I asked as her facial expression changed for a second before smiling again. "He's upstairs sleeping sweetheart. You should let him rest." She told me as I nodded even though something felt very off. "Okay, I'll see him a little later on." I said as she avoided contact before going into the kitchen.

I turn around to Ryan who was looking around. "Babe?" I said rubbing his arm catching his attention smiling at him and he returned it. "Sorry. It's nice to see an old fashioned home." He replied as I nodded getting it. "My parents lived here 5 years before I was born, so I say about 35 years now." I told him as he looked at me in amazement.

"Sit." I said as we sat on the couch next to Tommy who was laughing at something Patrick did. I'm probably the only person who doesn't like the starfish. "Tell me about your parents." I said crossing my legs as he placed his arm around me. "Ally, you know I don't talk to my dad, and my mom is dead." He explained. "Yeah, I know. I just wanted to know what they were like. But I won't force you, babe." I said even though I was trying to know him even more.

He sighed then slowly nodded his head. "Alright. My uh, my dad before he left my mom and me for another family, I guess he wasn't a complete douche. He was a pretty good dad if I'm being honest. I just hate giving him credit." He said as I nodded understanding. "He would play baseball and football with me, sometimes take me to parks, take me to get ice cream. He taught me how to flirt with my first crush and he was there when I needed him. Until he wasn't..." He trailed off as I felt bad holding one of his hands rubbing it up and down. "And your mom?" I asked. "She was my hero." He said with a smile on his face and I smile too because it's nice when boys love their moms and treat them right.

"She was always right by my side. After my dad, she told me that I never needed to worry if she would ever leave me, and she kept her word. She taught me how to ride a bike. She gave me my first credit card. She told me how to talk to girl and treat them right. She was my best friend." He said as I listened closely. "She was my everything." He said as I thought about my mom and...dad. Who my mom is acting real strange about. "That's beautiful, babe. I'm so sorry you lost her." I said genuinely kissing his cheek. "It's alright. No one can predict a sickness." He said as I nodded agreeing.

We watched Sponge bob with Tommy for a while before I looked in the kitchen at my mom distracted making our sandwiches. "Babe, I'll be back. I have to go to the bathroom." I lied but only to go see my dad. He nodded as I watched my mom until I could sneak upstairs.

I started to walk up the stairs and when I got to the top, I heard a TV and something else. It sounded like... distant breathing? I continued to my parent's room where I opened the door to see my dad laying on the bed connected to a breathing machine. I cover my mouth in a gasp which accidentally causes him to look at me. "Ally?" He asked with tubes in his nose. I walked over to stand over next to him. "Daddy?" I said with tears in my eyes. "What happened to you?" I ask feeling so broken to see him like this.

He sighed before struggling to sit up. "Daddy's sick sweetheart." He told me. "Really sick." He said as I felt my heart sank. "Why didn't you tell me?! Why didn't mom?" I asked before I heard feet running towards the bedroom. The feet turned out to be my mother who bust the door open in a panic. She looks at me terrified that I found out.

"It's over, Penny. She knows. We can't take it back." My dad said to her as she sighed looking at me with sadness. "How could you keep daddy's sickness from me! I haven't seen his face in almost a year! This is my fault! I should have known something was wrong the last time you came to visit me and you kept coughing." I said sitting down next to him on the bed putting my face in my hands.

"Ally, this is no one's fault. Your father started to cough a lot and he was in denial about it. I told you the doctor's told us that they didn't have a diagnosis yet so they said not to worry. Turns out, it was still very serious and he started to get sicker and weaker and that's when-"

"I could no longer deny it." My dad finished as I lifted my head.

"The doctor's still don't know what I have or what it is, so my death is gonna be an unexplained cause." He said as I widen my eyes. "Dad, stop talking like that!" I yelled as he sighed holding my hand. "Sweetheart, we have to be realistic here." He said as I shook my head in denial. "Ally, honey, you have to face reality." My mom said as I looked at her pissed before standing up. "How could I?! You're the one who kept this from me! Were you really gonna let daddy die before I could say goodbye?!" I screamed as she looked at me in shame. "Ally, darling, please don't yell at your mother. It was for the best." My dad said to convince me but I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, for who?"  
"You." My mom said.  
"How the hell is this good for me?!"  
"No child should have to watch their parent die. No child _especially_ should have to watch their parent die in a slow, cruel and painful way. You might think you could handle it, Ally but you can't. You're my daughter and I know you. Seeing it happen would take a dark turn on you and I didn't want that on your shoulders. The last time you seen your dad, he wasn't that sick and he was smiling and happy and dancing and that's how I wanted you to remember him. Not sick and dying." She explained as I looked at her not knowing what to say.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I couldn't handle it." I said looking at my dad again who was still struggling to breath but still sitting up in the conversation. "But for God's sake mom, it's dad!" I said facing her again. "I know you wanted to protect me and I believe you had the right intentions but whether you think you know me or not, I know that whether daddy was sick and dying or not, I would wanna be by his side in his last moments, whenever that is." I said passionately as she looked at me with a little nod feeling bad. "Ally, I'm so sorry. I just don't want to see you hurt. I'm sorry." She said again as tears fell down my face. "Me too." I said before hugging her knowing that she was losing him too. Her husband, my father and both of our best friends.

I pulled away and looked in between them. "You're coming to D.C." I said blankly as they looked at me confused. "What are you talking about, Ally? Why would we go there?" My dad asked. "Because you're gonna live there." I said as they both widen my eyes. "What? Ally, I love you sweetheart but we can't just abandon everything we have in Miami." My mom defended and I faced her. "You don't have to. You won't be there forever. But I need close to me with whatever remaining time he has. I refuse to not be there when..." I stopped not wanting to say it. "My point is, is that a plane is not as fast as a couple blocks away." I said as they looked at me then each other.

"I guess I'm okay with it, as long as your father is." My mom said as we looked at him. "Okay, sweetheart. Anything for you." He said making me smile by not fighting me on it. "Good. Thank you daddy." I said kissing his cheek. "One thing, Ally. It's gonna take us a while to pack all of our stuff and let our bill and bank the news." She said as I nodded. "Don't worry. You can come in a week. I'll get you a place in the meantime." I said because I had the money. "Oh, sweetheart." My mom said looking at me before hugging me again. "Thank you." She said in a whisper in my ear.

"I'm gonna head back down to Ryan before he thinks I ditched him." I said as my dad got confused. "Who is Ryan?" He asked. "That's the boyfriend she has, that I told you about." My mom said with a smirk as he smiled. "Oh right. How is he Penny? Is he a gentlemen?" My dad asked concerned. "As far as I ca see, he is. He's a very nice, mature guy. He has a son as well." My mom said as I internally groaned because I know my dad would have a comment on that. "A kid?" He asked with raised eyebrows. "Well, we are 30 dad." I said with a roll of the eyes. "But you still look 16." He said as him and my mom laughed as I giggled shaking my head. "I'll be back." I said before going downstairs to see Tommy sitting in Ryan's lap eating a sandwich.

I smile at them and how adorable they look. "Hey." Ryan said facing me. "You took a while in the bathroom. I was wondering if that breakfast got to you this morning." He said with a smile as I laughed at his poop joke. "No, I'm fine." I said before Tommy accidentally switched the TV channel by banging his hand against it. It turned to the News Channel and it showed a smiling picture of Mel's face on the TV.

My mom came down at the same moment as well. "Turn it up, babe." I said as he turned up the volume. "Melanie Moon had a very serious accident this morning when she fell down the famous White House staircase. We've got reports back that she is in the E.R and banged up pretty badly. No word on baby Moon. They are receiving love and prayers from around the world and we can only hope for the best." The anchor woman said before Ryan turned off the TV.

"Oh my god." I said standing up running my hands through my hair. "Mom, we have to go. I have to make sure my friends are okay." I said even though Mel and I are technically not friends, she doesn't deserve this. No one does. And God, Austin must be terrified to death. "Of course honey. Go! Go!" She said worried as we went out the door with Tommy heading for the airport. Thank god it is only a 2 hour flight.

Austin's POV

"Austin, you have to calm down!" Dez said trying to hold me back. "No, where the hell is she?! Where is my wife? Is any doctor gonna point her to me?!" I yelled as he tried to hold me as a doctor came up to me with a concerned face for me. "I assure you Mr. President we are doing the best we can right now. She has a lot of eternal injuries but we have to check for internal as well." He explained. "She is pregnant. What about our baby?!" I screamed running my hands through our hair. "That too, Mr. President. It takes time but she is a priority, we promise." He said as he walked away as I turned around breathing heavy as I punched the wall. "Ahh!" I yell cause I hurt my hand from hitting it so hard. Dez sighs and steals a bag of ice from a hospital tray and gives it to me. "Thanks." I said lowly and angrily before sitting down in the waiting chair as Dez did the same.

We sit for a while as I put pressure on my hand. "How did this even happen?" I said so lowly I barely heard myself. "Martin said she fell down the steps. He told her to wait for him so he could help her, but she didn't listen." He repeated the story I heard before. "Same old Mel. So stubborn." I said shaking my head before putting my face into my hands as I feel tears come to my eyes.

I face Dez and he looks at me with sympathy and pain. "No matter how much I have my differences with Mel, she doesn't deserve to die. Neither does our baby." I said as I feel tears come down my face and I don't even care. Dez pulls me into a bro hug as I cry upset and pissed off at the world.

Ally's POV

We've all been on a plane for almost two hours and it's about to land in two minutes. Since we got on here, we haven't said anything to each other or at all. Everything that we heard is unbelievable and heartbreaking. "I can't believe this is happening." I said to myself lowly shaking my head looking out the window. "I'm sorry, Ally. Your friends are good people, they don't deserve this. No one does. I can't imagine what they're going through." Ryan said as I faced him even though I didn't know he could hear me. "Thank you, babe. Let's just hope it won't be as bad as we think. Hopefully, everyone's all right." I said trying to cheer myself up. "It's crazy. I just met Mel a couple days ago and played basketball with the President yesterday. And then this tragedy? Man, you can't take anything or anyone for granted." He said as I listened closely to what he said. "No. You can't." I said holding his hand as I see the plane landing.

Austin's POV

Dez and I sit in those chairs for what felt like forever before we see a doctor come around the corner. "Mr. President?" He asked as I stood up along with Dez. "You can go see your wife now. An attendee doctor will be in there in a few for her results with injuries and such." He explained as I sighed in relief sick of being out here.

I walk along with Dez into Mel's room where she has on a hospital gown with scratches and marks on her face staring at the ceiling in a blank sadden face. "Mel?" I whisper lowly and she quickly sits up facing me then starts to cry. "Oh Austin. I'm so sorry for not listening-" She said as I started to walk over. "All of this is my fault. I put our baby in danger and I'm so scared and I don't know-"

"Shhh, Mel." I said cutting her off, hugging her and holding her head against me as she cried in my arms. Dez looks at us in sympathy before coming over as well and rubbing Mel's back before we pull away. "Are you okay? Do you feel okay?" I asked her examining her cheeks and arms that were pretty bruised up. "I don't care about me. I care about our baby." She said emotionally as I held her face with one of my hands making her look at me. "I know you're worried Mel, I am too. So much. But you have to take care of yourself as well. You matter too." I told her as she looked at me sadly before slowly nodding her head.

Soon after, an attending doctor comes in with a chart in her hands but it's at her sides and she doesn't even look at it. She looks at Mel and opens her mouth to say something but she has a hard time trying to say it and Mel and I realize what she's telling us without saying anything.

I watch Mel slowly shake her head in denial. "No. No. No. No. No!" She yelled before crying out loudly and having a fit in her bed as I start to cry myself as Dez hugged me as a few tears fall down his face. "I'm so sorry buddy." He said holding me tightly as I pull away and laid on Mel's bed and pulling her into me because no matter how much pain I was in, I have to be strong for her.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Moon, but the impact of the fall caused the baby...not to make it. There were complications and-" the lady stopped when she realized none of us wanted to hear it. "I'll come back later. I'm so sorry." She said one more time before leaving. "I'm here. I'm here." I told Mel as I feel my heart break knowing my baby girl is gone and that I never got to see her. Why God? Why?

Ally's POV  
I get out the cab that we all took while Ryan sticks his face out the window. "Give my condolences to your friends and call me when you get home." He said as I nodded giving him a quick peck before waving goodbye and running into the hospital.

I head to the front desk. "Hi. I'm here for Melanie Moon." I said in a panic. "I'm sorry, but you're not family." She said casually as I rolled my eyes. "I know Desmond Fisher is in there too." I told her as she gave me a sassy look. "Well, that's the President's best friend." She said folding her arms. "And I work for him." I defended. "Exactly, so what makes you think you're special enough to be a friend?" She said smartly as I got my hand ready to punch her but another lady came over. "Karen, let her through! That's Ally Dawson, the famous D.C. Lawyer!" She said as I smiled nicely at her before looking at this 'Karen' woman who looked shell shock. "I guess I am special enough." I said bumping her shoulder hard before running towards the room number the other lady gave me.

I open the curtain to Mel crying in Austin's arms on the bed, and Dez looking at them sadly until they all look up at me. "Hi." I said out of breath. "What is she doing here?" Mel asked with an attitude looking at Austin. "I came for you." I said honestly. "Well, I don't want you here. You are the last person I want here!" She yelled as I don't take offense.

"Mel-" I said coming forward but Austin stopped me coming in front of me. "Ally...we lost her. We lost the baby." He said as my heart sank at the horrible tragic news. An innocent creature lost its life. "No." I said shaking my head as he nodded with tears in his eyes and as soon as I was about to hug him, Mel sat up pissed. "I just want you out! I don't want you here." She said as I sighed facing her. "Mel, I'm not here for anyone else but you. Please believe me-"  
"Ally...I just think it's better if you leave. For... Mel's sake you know?"

"...Please, just let me talk to her?" I asked as he looked at me for a while as Mel cried into her pillow. He slowly motioned to Dez to leave with him and they both did.

I slowly walk over to Mel pulling a chair next to her hospital bed. She pulls the pillow off her face and looks at me with stained tears on her face and red eyes. "Why...are you here?" She asked not mad anymore but tired, annoyed and confused. "I'm here...because what you went through is painful and heartbreaking and no matter what we feel about each other. I'm going to be here for you." I said truthfully and she looks at me pissed off. "No offense, but how the hell could you even begin to know what and how I'm feeling?" She asked with an attitude.

I look down sadly with past memories flooding my brain before looking up at her. "Because...I went through the same thing..." I told her as she looked at me with wide eyes a little. "You did?" She asked lowly. "Yeah. It was with my first love Aaron. I got pregnant when I was 20. I was scared because that's still a young age to have kids but we loved each other and we knew we were gonna be fine. Then, one day everything changed. My whole life. I went into depression for a very long time. Half of the reason why I took my lawyer career so serious and never really put myself in the dating area. I never wanted to go through something like that again." I explains as she looked at me with sadness listening.

"Do you mind if I ask...how it happened?" She asked as I shook my head. "No, mine was an unexplained cause. Apparently, 70% of them are, but it still hurt the same. One day he was there and the next he wasn't. I knew the gender as well, and trust me I know that makes it worse." I said as she got tears in her eyes again. "How did you get over it?" She asked me in pain. "You don't. I didn't. It's your child and the pain will never go away. But you can make room for the happiness in your life and one step at a time you can begin to heal. I did." I tell her as she just stares at me and I stare at her.

I look at her face and arms just noticing the bruises that she has on her. "Are you okay?" I asked sadly. "Yeah, on the outside, I am to the doctors. In the inside...I just wanna die." She said sitting up running her hand through her hair before tears form in my eyes remembering how I felt the exact same way.

I take her hand and make her face me. "Hey, Mel. You're strong. You always have been. You know it, Austin knows it, and I know it. What happens to you will not define who you are. You are gonna be in pain and hurt for a long time but you are gonna come back from this because you don't deserve it. No one does." I said as tear escapes an eye and falls down my cheek.

I watch as Mel looks at me in a way she never did before. Like she finally sees how much I really cared for the baby and that I was a good person besides the person she portrays me as. "Wow..." Mel said as if she has seen the light looking at me. After a while, Mel does something I never expected. She leaned in and softly hugged me. I stiffened up because I defiantly didn't expect it. I eventually hug her back and sniff from my tears.

 **3 DAYS LATER**

Austin's POV

Its been 3 days since Mel's accident and she finally got to come home today. She had to get surgery the morning she miscarried for the removal of the fetus. Mel has fallen into depression but I continue to try to be strong for her. She eats, drinks, sleeps but only talks a little bit, and when she does, she is much nicer. I just hate seeing her that way.

We walk into my office to walk through it into my bedroom. I'm gonna let her spend the next few nights with me because I don't want her to be alone. And I'm scared she might try to hurt herself because she's so broken. I put her bags down for a second and face her. "Mel, you know if you need anything. I'm right here." I reassured as she gave me a small smile that she didn't really mean but she did it to make me feel better.

Suddenly, my office door bust open to reveal Mel's mother Debra. My whole demeanor turns to pissed off because not only can I not stand her but she didn't show up for Mel when she went through her miscarriage just a few days ago and the surgery to remove the fetus which she could have died in. She is no type of mother.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Mel asked in the not usually happy way. "I'm here for you darling." She said with a sad small smile walking over to her. "How are you? I've been worried sick." She stated rubbing Mel's shoulders as Mel brushed them off roughly causing shock across Debra's face. "Worried sick? Where the hell were you 3 days ago? When I was going through the worst pain in my life?!" She yelled taking her mother back who was still stunned she was talking to her this way.

"Mel, honey. I was on a business trip and you know how hard it is to get out of those. But when I heard the news, I was sick to my stomach. I wanted to be here. I wanted too." She said sadly as I rolled my eyes. "You should have been. It's unforgivable." Mel replied coldly. "Mel, don't be so dramatic."  
"Dramatic? Mom, I just lost a baby 3 days ago. Our baby." She said pointing between us."I cried and cried and cried and you were not there. I don't care what kind of a meeting you had or how hard it was to get out of it, I'm your child and I needed my mother. But I should have known, I shouldn't have counted on you. I never could have." She said even shocking me.

"Mel, don't speak to me that way. I am still your mother."

"Then why don't act like it?" She asked about to walk away.

"I believe Ally Dawson was behind this whole thing." She accused causing now a boiling rage inside me.

"What?" Mel asked lowly and annoyed.

"I think Ally pushed you or she got someone too." She explained the stupidest theory I ever heard.

"Mother, no one pushed me. I slipped. I think I would know." She said rolling her eyes.

"You think you did, but what if when you were passed out, you made yourself believe that, because you saw no one besides you?" She asked and I was about done.

"No, I remember clearly. I'm going to lie down now." She said leaving my office and into the connected bedroom. I turn to Mel's mom pissed and go straight up to her. "Don't ever mention Ally's name out your mouth again!" I yelled as she rolled her eyes. "Oh why? Did I hurt your little employees feelings?" She asked mocking in a baby turn.

"I am so sick of your games! We all know you were the one who made up that rumor of me sleeping with multiple employees." I told her finally as she looked a little stunned before smirking. "You damn right. And you deserved it. The way your employees disrespected me and you kicking me out of here. Man, was that a good few months to see." She said not feeling any remorse. "You are so evil. You ruined some of those girls lives!" I said beyond pissed off. "Do I look sorry?"

"No, because you're a bitch!" I screamed finally not holding back.

"What...did you just call me?"

"I said...you're a bitch. You have a daughter and son in law who just lost their kid and you stand there having the nerve to accuse somebody just because they cursed you out? You're a pathetic excuse for a mom and I pity Mel and actually feel bad for her because growing up with you had to be hell." I said as she quickly slapped me but it didn't faze me. "Get out." I said seriously as she scoffed angrily before storming out.

Debra's POV

I storm out of the Oval Office completely pissed off. Who does that douche think he is to speak to me this way?! Oh God, if he wasn't the President, Mel wouldn't have to stay married to him but she does because it's better for her career. She knows this. I taught her all she knows and that's why she's gonna be the one to succeed in the end.

When I turn the corner, I bump into someone all too familiar. I roll my eyes not wanting to see him. "What?" I asked with a sigh. "How is she?" My ex Gerald asked worried. "She is fine. Perfect." I said before trying to walk away but he grabbed my arm causing me to be in disgust. "Uh, don't touch me! You already know this." I said as he rolled his eyes annoyed at my comment. "30 years and you are still the same. It's sad, Debra. It really is." He told me and for one moment I actually felt hurt. He use to be the only who could make me feel something that was either good or bad.

Suddenly, it goes away. "Well, it got me to where I am now. Rich and successful." I said with a tilt of the head and smile. "But deep down you're miserable. Everyone within a mile can tell that. That's why you're trying to live through Mel." He said as I yanked my arm away from him.

"Don't say her nickname as if you know her." I said as he glared at me. "Yeah, and who's fault is that?" He asked as it brought back memories. "Just stay away from me." I said walking away before turning around. "And I'm miserable? You're the 54 year old still working in the White House as a janitor. Never ever having an upgrade. Unnoticed and unwanted. So sad." I said with my finger sadly dragged down my face indicating a tear then stepping onto the elevator.

He looked at me and all I saw was pure hatred but this time I didn't care. "You know, Mel. I'm actually happily married and even if you did genuinely change, I would never get back together with you. You are the devil himself. But with cheap shoes of course." He said smartly as I gasped while the elevator closed. God, I hate him.

Ally's POV

I walk down the hallway of the lobby to leave because I just finished my morning shift, when I see Mel's mom get off the elevator. I guess she came for Mel. Seems a little late but that's not my business. I choose to ignore her and walk past her but of course she won't allow that to happen. "Ally Dawson. The girl I was looking for." She said as I fury my eyebrows wondering what she was up to. "You were?" I ask confused. "Yeah, I wanted to let you know that I am coming for you and I'm out for blood." She threatened me as I widen my eyes.

"I'm sorry. Did you just threaten me?" I asked baffled. "It wasn't a threat. It was a promise." She said as I laughed because she was such a joke. "Okay, well if I'm gonna die, I should at least know the reason why right? I mean, please, amuse me." I said actually entertained by this.

"You pushed my daughter down those steps and murdered my grand baby and I'm gonna make you pay." She said as I grow stunned at the accusation. "Excuse me? You really believe that I would do something like that? And what would be my reason?" I asked confused since she didn't even know about my affair with the President.

"Please, Dawson, you were the only beyond jealous of my daughter and all her success." She said as I rolled my eyes. "See, that's where you are wrong. Maybe you would know that, if you actually payed attention instead of talking and assuming." I said smartly walking past her as she stopped me holding my arm tightly. "It's bullshit!" She yelled in my face causing me to widen my eyes as well catching a few others attention.

"I know you did it, Ally. And I'm gonna get everyone on my side and you'll be out of here forever." She said finally letting go and switching out. What she just did, made me a little intimidated but I'm not worried about anyone believing her. Except Mel...I mean I know Mel remembers just slipping but if her mother says something she automatically believes it. It's always been that way.

I sign out and head home before I return to my afternoon shift. When I get in my apartment, I smell something good like food. I see Ryan in there in my pink rob that makes me laugh cooking spaghetti, I think. Don't worry, he didn't sneak in. I gave him a key last week. "Babe, you're cooking? That's so sweet." I said coming behind him and wrapping my arms around his waist. "Yeah...I'm sorry. I really wanted to surprise you. I thought I had a little more time." He said as I shook my head pecking his cheek. "No,this is perfect. You are." I said looking into his eyes as he smiled kissing me before asking me to taste some of the sauce.

"Mmm. This is actually really good babe." I said as he laughed a little. "Well, don't be surprised." He said as I giggled as he filled our plates sitting down as we begin to eat. "I can't believe you actually cooked for me. No guys ever done that for me." I said honestly as he looked up to me. "It was no big deal. I just know you have a lot on your plate with everything that's going on with your friends miscarriage, and your dad..." He said lastly as I look down playing with my food with my fork.

I can see he regretted it as soon as he said it. "I just wanted to do something nice for you. And hey-" He said taking my hand in his forcing me to look in his eyes which I honestly didn't mind. "I'm gonna be here for you. I will." He said as I smiled leaning in and kissing him softly. "Come on, let's go snuggle and watch TV before I have to go back to work in a few hours." I said as he nodded picking up both our dishes.

 ***Time Skip***

"Hey Hols." I said walking into our office at the White House. "Hey." She said before coming over to me. "Do you have any idea how Mel is doing? We're not really friends and she's always been mean to me but I would never wish anything like that on someone. I just don't know how to approach her and I feel bad." She said as I put my hands on each her shoulders. "Don't be. I think it's good you haven't said anything to her. She's depressed right now and I think we should all just give her the space she needs, to recover physically and emotionally." I told her as Holly sadly nodded.

"Well, let's stop talking about sad stuff. What about the visit to your parents? How did the first meeting go with Ryan?" She asked with a smile as I look down a little sadly. "Als?" She asked as I looked up to her with a smile. "Huh?" I asked trying to cover my pain. "What happened?" She asked as I shook my head. "Nothing." I said avoiding eye contact as she sighed. "Als, you know you can't hide anything from me." That's ironic. "Please, tell me." She pleaded and I felt bad because she is one of my best friends and I hate keeping things from her.

"My dad...when he visited me a year ago he was sick. He was coughing but my mother convinced me, he was fine. The doctors didn't know what it was yet so they said not to worry, but when I went to my house. I saw the first man I ever loved, the man who taught me about life, the man I cherished more than life itself, my dad...on a breathing machine." I said as I felt tears develop in my eyes as Holly looks at me with a pained expression.

"He couldn't breath on his own and he when he was talking to me, it was hard. It was the worst thing I've ever seen." I said as I cried more. "Oh, Ally." Holly said feeling nothing but bad for me. "Why didn't your mother tell you?" "I don't know. That's why I was pissed. But I realized it was pointless because she was looking out for my best interest and I couldn't imagine what she's going through. My dad is her best friend. The love of her life. He's my hero Holly. God, I can't lose my dad." I said breaking down as she hugged me tightly.

 ***Time Skip***

Holly and I have been working for about an hour when I get an idea for an article. "International!" I said spontaneously as she faced me from her desk.

"Huh?"

"International! Think about it. Every time the President flew out the country it got 15% more coverage than here in the U.S." I said as she looked at me intrigued.

"It's because it's more interesting. It's new and fresh. Why would people want to see and hear things about the same place over and over again?" I added.

"That's true. And it will probably make front page on American Display if we make the event in France with their latest treaty!" She responded as I smiled widely at the bright idea that we would be bringing to the President. "He's going to love it." I said as she nodded until someone came in. Mel's mom to be exact. "The President wants to see you two." She said as we looked at each other confused after she left.

We get up and walk into his office as we also see him, Mel, Dez and Debra. "Um, is there anything you need ladies?" President Moon asked us as we looked at each other strangely. "You called us in here sir." I said as he got confused. "What? No I didn't." He said as we all looked at Mel's mom. "Okay, I lied. I called all of you in here for an important reason." She confessed as we all groaned. "More important than your daughter resting?" I asked because she was willing to wake up Mel for whatever bullshit she was talking about. "Oh, don't act like you care about my daughter. You're the reason why I called this meeting. You killed my granddaughter." She yelled at me.

"Oh, not this again!" I said throwing my hands in the air.

"I'm sorry what?" Holly asked looking at Debra strangely.

"Your little friend pushed my poor Mel down the steps and that's why she is baby less."

"That's crazy. Ally is not capable of murder. She's not mean and cruel like you." Holly said sticking up for me.

"Yeah, just let it go. Stop starting stuff all the time." Dez added annoyed.

"I told you to drop this." President Moon said getting upset.

"I'm not dropping something that happened to my daughter. I'm terrified of her safety. They work in the same place, for Christ sake!"

"Ally didn't do that. It was a honest mistake! And I'm not gonna stand here and watch you blame her!" He defended me as I smiled a little at him, Holly and Dez for being great friends. "But she is too blame. She is the only one with motive being jealous of my daughter all the time. She couldn't handle all the recognition Mel was getting and she wanted for herself. So bam! Kill the First Lady's baby and the spotlight is back on her. I should've known you were dangerous the moment I've seen you." She said coming up to my face. "You are a crazy little girl who doesn't deser-"

"STOP!" I hear a yell as I notice it came from Mel who we probably all forgot was in the room because she was so quiet. We all watch as she storms up to her mother angrily.

"I AM SO SICK OF HEARING THIS STUPID ASS THEORY OF ALLY MURDERING OUR BABY! IF I TOLD YOU I SLIPPED THEN THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED. STOP MAKING ME OUT TO BE SOME FOOL! AND STOP TRYING TO GET HER FRAMED! I AM NOT AN IDIOT AND NEITHER ARE YOU. YOU KNOW SHE DIDN'T DO IT AND YOU ONLY WANT TO BLAME HER BECAUSE YOU'RE JEALOUS OF HER STATUS HERE AND YOU'RE THREATENED OF HER COMING CLOSE TO ME. WELL, NEWS FLASH, SHE IS ALREADY THERE OR FURTHER BY NOW. GOD, MOM DO YOU EVEN HEAR THE THINGS YOU SAY OR THE THINGS YOU DO?! STOP MAKING YOU'RE THE VILLAIN HERE, NOT ALLY. YOU ARE MY MOTHER AND YOU WEREN'T THERE FOR ME WHEN I NEEDED YOU MOST. BUT YOU'RE ALWAYS THERE WHEN IT HAS TO WITH UPLIFTING MY CAREER OR YOUR OWN! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME WAS MY FAULT BECAUSE I WAS BEING STUBBORN. THAT'S ON ME. I HAVE TO LIVE WITH IT!" She said as we could see her choke up in pain with the memory. "YOU ARE SELFISH, MEAN AND JUST PLAIN AWFUL AND I AM ANGRY AT MYSELF THAT IT TOOK THIS LONG TO SEE IT. YOU WERE NOT THERE. ALLY WAS. SO LEAVE HER ALONE!" She screamed one last time shocking all of us in silence. For the first time since I've met Mel's mom, this is the first time I've seen her speechless. I can't believe she defended me like that. It was amazing... She was.

"I...I... don't know why to say." Debra finally got out. "Nothing. You say nothing. I want you out, because if you don't mind, I have some recovering to do." Mel said smartly as Debra looked heart broken but no one felt sympathy. This was a long time coming and Mel has finally seen the light.

Debra didn't try to fight her on it but quietly walked out. "Mel, are you okay?" President Moon said going in front of her. "I know...I know that couldn't have been easy." He said because even though we all hated her and she is horrible, she was still Mel's mother. And it can't be the best feeling in the world to yell at your mom and basically banish her from your home. "I'm...you know what? I'm fine. Right now, I feel better than I did 3 days ago and it's because I feel such a huge weight lifted off my shoulders." She admitted as he smiled a little at her proud. "Good." He said rubbing her back.

"You can all return to your jobs. Sorry for the inconvenience." President Moon said as Dez and Holly left but I stayed which they both noticed. "I'm sorry but I could not leave without thanking you." I said facing Mel as she gained confused. "For what?" She asked as I looked at her shocked. "Are you kidding me? Mel, you just stood up for me to your mother. You defended me and said things that I never knew you thought about me and I just can't believe...I doubted you." I said more to myself as she looked down a little before looking back at me. "That was so amazing. _You_ are." I finally said shocking her and Austin combined.

"I'm gonna do something now." I said as she became confused until I hugged her tightly feeling her stiffen at first. Austin watched in shock when he witnessed her hug me back. "You know this is the second time we hugged in 3 days." Mel said as I giggled while we pulled away. "Yeah, its getting kind of weird huh?" I said as she smiled.  
"I really can't thank you enough for what you did."  
"It's no problem. It took me 30 years to see my mother's true colors but I do now. And I don't wanna be anything like her. I won't." Mel said and for the first time. I believed her. Suddenly, Austin smiled. "We came a long way." He said looking at us as we turned to him. "We did." Mel and I said simultaneously before smiling at each other.

Austin's POV

I look at Mel so proudly that my heart can nearly take it. What she did with her mother, standing up for herself and Ally, and finally seeing the truth took a lot of courage. Accepting that your parent is not who you expected or wanted to be is heartbreaking and it's hard to face reality. But she did today and I couldn't be happier for her after all we lost.

I still haven't dealt with my heartache over the baby, so I guess I'm fine. Maybe it hasn't hit me yet. I know people deal with pain differently.

"Austin, I decided something at the hospital a few days ago but I wanted to discuss it with you." She said coming over to me. "Okay, yeah?" I asked listening. "I know you're hellbent on taking care of me for a while during my recovery but I want to stay in my guest house in May field." She told me as my eyes widen. "Mel, that's 10 minutes from here." I said as she sighed.

"I know and I wasn't gonna go until a week from now but after laying in your bed for an hour, knowing I couldn't even sleep...I can't be here in this place where all my memories with the baby were. It hurts too much and it's not helping me at all." She explained as I could see on Ally's face that she understood but I was still adamant because I was worried about her.

"Mel, what happens if you need me? Or what if you get so sad and breakdown and no ones there to comfort you. I just want to keep you safe." I said honestly after all she's experienced. "I appreciate that Austin. I do." She said with a small smile but I could tell she was not letting up. "But I'm fine. Or at least I'm gonna be. I _will_ be. Because I'm strong and I know that now. Ally taught me that." She said looking back at her as she smiled a little then faced me again.

"You care about me. I care about you. But please trust me, as your friend. Please." She said and that was the first time I heard her describe us as friends. I looked at Ally who gave me a look that said to trust her and that she was gonna be okay.

I sighed and nodded a little and Mel hugged me. "At least let me walk you out to the car and I'll send Marc and Colin to get your things and drop you off." I said. "Of course. No problem." She replied in peace that I wasn't fighting her on it. "And occasionally I'll send them out to the house to see if you're okay and check up on you." I informed as she nodded. "Thank you. That's sweet." She said wiping her tears from earlier yelling at her mom.

"My clothes are still packed in your room from the hospital but let me get a few things from my room I was staying in for the past 8 months." She said as I nodded while she walked out. Ally turned to me and came up to me. "I'm sorry Austin. For your loss, for your pain. About everything." She said before hugging me as I returned it.

When we pulled away, I thanked her before sighing and flipping down on my couch. "Bye." She said lowly starting to walk away before I called her name. "Yeah?" She asked turning around. "Could you just stay with me for a minute. It would mean a lot to me." I said as she nodded slowly before walking over and sitting down next to me and leaning her head on my shoulder. I sigh in peace because I haven't felt that in so long. This...this felt right. It always has.

Mel's POV

I walk towards the elevator where I saw a janitor I've never seen before. "Excuse me sir." I said moving past him when he looked up to me. "Sorry ma'am." He said and when I saw his face he kind of looked like someone familiar. I just couldn't pinpoint it. "It's no problem. You have a nice night." I said genuinely as he looked at me in surprise.

"Is there a problem sir?" I asked then looking at his name tag. "Gerald?" I changed it stepping onto the elevator. "No ma'am. It's just that you've worked here for four years and this is the first time you've spoken to me or acknowledged my presence." He said as I felt bad instantly. The old Mel wouldn't have cared but no more of that. "I'm so sorry. Excuse my language but I've been a real bitch. Pretty much my whole life. I got it from my mom. But I'm trying here. I really am." I said more to myself looking down.

"Well, I believe in you." He said causing me to look up and smile. It's so nice that this nice older man who I've never seen before but has worked here for decades has faith in someone they don't even know. "Thank you Gerald." I said pressing the elevator button as his eyes just light up that I talked to him. "You have a nice night, Mrs. Moon." He told me as I nodded with a smile waving goodbye while the elevator doors closed. I don't know why, but I felt like I knew him in a sense.

Ally's POV

Mel had left the White House about 30 minutes ago and I sneaked to see where she lived because I wanted to visit her. It was a huge mansion but so lonely for one person.

I knocked on the door and it was about a minute before she answered. "Ally? What are you doing here? More importantly, how do you know where this was?" She asked confused. "I kind of looked at your address on the paper you gave Austin's bodyguards." I said as she looked at me strangely. "I swear it's not as creepy as it sounds." I said as she laughed a little. "It uh, it's okay. Come in." She said motioning as I nodded before entering and wow was the place so beautiful but so empty.

"Wow." I said out loud looking around in amazement. "I know. It was the first house I bought when I got my first huge check at the White House just in case Austin and I ever split. I would have something left. I moved into the White House so quickly I never got to get things for here except for my master bedroom." She explained as I nodded. "So, you have a bed and everything?" I ask concerned. "Yeah, I'm all set up in my bedroom." She replied as I nodded.

"So, I know it's probably random and all at 2 o clock in the morning but I brought some of this." I said pulling out a bottle of wine out my purse. "You are awesome." She said dramatically taking it out my hand and drinking some. "I couldn't have any when I was...ya know. I missed it." She said before she went into the kitchen and got some plastic cups she already had there. She poured us both a cup and then we sat on the floor because there was no furniture.

We sat across from each other in silence against walls as we took lots and lots of swigs of the drink and man was it good. "I was jealous of you." I confessed as Mel looked up at me in surprise putting her drink down from her lips. "Not in the way your mother thinks...but I was jealous. I was." I said looking her in the eyes finally. "Jealous of me? What could you possibly be jealous of?" She asked baffled at the conclusion making me sigh. "Mel, you have everything I've ever wanted." I said taking another gulp before putting the cup down. "This life is _NOT_ as great as it seems." She said looking around her mansion. "I meant Austin." I admitted as she looked at me deeply and I don't know what she was thinking. "He's everything I've ever wanted. No matter how much it seemed like I had won because he only wanted me, deep down it didn't feel like it because you still had him Mel and because of that, I always felt left behind. I felt jealous." I said getting it all off my chest.

Mel just looked at me before turning away. "I'm in love with someone... and it's not even my husband." She told me. "How crazy is that?" She said laughing with tears in her eyes. "So, shut up and stop complaining because we're in the same boat sister." She said drinking more as tears fall from her face.

More silence passes. "I'm sorry I ruined your life." I said truly sorry under my breath. Mel freezes with the drink in her hand as she was about to put more in her system but changed her mind. "Funny thing is. You actually didn't ruin it. You just made it a reality to us. It wasn't real. It never was." She said and that's how we ended the night. Getting things off our chest but still never knowing what the future held for any of us.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) What did you think when they loss the baby?**

 **2.) Thoughts on Ally's dad situation?**

 **3.) Who is Gerald?**

 **4.) What did you think about the conversation between Ally and Mel at the end?**

 **5.) Thoughts on Mel this entire chapter?**

 **6.) Free Comment.**


	38. Normal & Neediness

Austin's POV

I walk around with a smile on my face even though I don't know why I'm so happy. I look through a few files and I see a note from Holly and Ally and their idea for the upcoming event this month with my France treaty. I read it and smile even wider at the brilliant idea. They have done it again!

Dez then comes in on the phone. "Yeah, I got him right here. I'll have to talk to him first. If I can't, the Vice will just attend." He said then hanging up as I walked over to him. "You'll talk to me about what?" I asked putting my hands into both pockets. "You have a meeting with the mayors of Philadelphia and Chicago in about an 15 minutes." He said as I nodded fixing my tie.

He looked a little confused at me. "You know you don't have to go, right? If you're not ready... I was just gonna send the Vice President in until you are feeling...ya know...okay again?" He said as I turned around shaking my head. "Why wouldn't I be okay?" I asked confused as he looked at me as if I was serious. "Austin, you can talk to me buddy if you want. You don't have to hide your pain." He said as I chuckled a little at his dramatic lines. "Pain? Are you sure, you're okay?" I said patting his shoulder with a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm fine dude." He said with a sigh frustrated. "Just...take your time with things man." He told me as a concerned warning. "Why slow things down. I feel on top of the world right now. I'll see you after my meeting buddy." I said nodding towards him before heading out my office.

When I get out my office, I see Ally close her office door saying bye to Ally before heading down the corridor. "Ally." I said as she turned around and then smiled softly. "Oh hey." She said coming over to me. "How are you?" She asked sweetly sympathetic as I fury my eyebrows. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked shrugging my shoulders. What is up with people today? "Uh...um. Because of ya know?" She asked hinting at what happened. "Oh that? Oh please, Dawson. That's old news. It's a new day and people move on." I said with a smile bumping her a little with a laugh. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked. "Actually, tonight. I have to show you a couple of rough drafts for the article." She started as I smiled. "Even better." I said winking at her as she smiled a little uncomfortable walking away.

It's because she has a boyfriend but that has to change. Ryan is a great guy and he makes her happy but I make her happier. I know I do. I'm gonna fight for her and show her what we lost and that we can get it back.

Ally's POV

Well, that was weird. Austin seems to be in a great mood and acting normal considering he lost a baby just a week ago. I know it's better to see him smiling than crying, but... it just seems cruel that he's not mourning. I don't know, it felt strange and unfamiliar.

I leave the building and head over to ADA. I walk in to see all my coworkers sitting around our table discussing something. "Thank God you're here Ally. Pat wanted to tell us something and he would not let up until all of us were here." Liz said as I placed my stuff down. "Yeah, he won't let up no matter how many times I smack his head." Chase said as I shake my head amused at his immaturity.

I go over to the table with them and sit next to Chase and Liz as Pat stands. "Okay, spill." I said as he nodded going to stand in the center of the table. "As you all know, Pam and I have been hanging out with Dez and Holly for a good 6 months. We've all become great friends and we got to talking for the last few weeks. You know, that we are both engaged couples and..." He trailed off as we nodded slowly looking at each other not knowing where this was going. "We four decided to have a double wedding." He said with a small smile as our mouth dropped open?

"Wait. Seriously?" Liz asked still stunned at the conclusion. "Yeah. I know we haven't known each other for years, but we thought why not? We're both getting married and none of us are worried about having the spotlight. I really think it could be great." He said as I took some time to think of it. "Well...wow." I said standing up. "This is a shock but it does make complete sense and I know it's gonna be amazing. Congrats, Pat." I said hugging him as he hugged me back with a smile. "Yeah, congrats buddy. You're crazy. But congrats." Chase said hugging him as Liz and I laughed.

Liz hugged him lastly before pulling away hasty. "Wait, if you decided this for a few weeks, why hasn't Holly told Ally and I?" She asked as I remembered. "Oh yeah. Why hasn't she?" I asked folding my arms a little hurt. "Well, we have been discussing it for a few weeks but it hasn't been official until a couple days ago." He informed us as I still confused that she didn't tell me when we have seen each other so much and she had plenty of opportunities too.

I nod letting it go and going over to our file case. "So...Als. How is the First Lady doing? How is she holding out since the...ya know?" Liz asked folding her arms coming over to me as Chase and Pat did as well. "Well, if I'm being honest. She is pretty depressed as anyone would expect. She's not even living in the White House anymore." I admitted.

"Wow." Chase commented.

"Yeah. She's in pain and she's trying to deal with it. But it's hard. Probably the hardest thing in life." I replied as they nodded agreeing.

"You don't think she would...like hurt herself do you?" Pat asked worried.

I thought about it for a while and finally shook my head.

"You know, at first I wouldn't be so sure, but now I really don't think so. She's pretty broken inside but she's actually changing. She use to be so horrible and now I really see a change. A spark in her personality. It's as if losing the baby, made her rethink everything in front of her and it's making a positive outcome from a horrible one." I said honestly as Chase and Pat looked a little shocked because they never any idea the First Lady horrible and mean. Only Liz did because she knows about the affair.

"We never knew that Als." Chase said as I shrugged.

"Because I never said anything. I guess thought it was pointless too."

"Was she like that since you got there?" Pat asked.

"She was like that her whole life." I said shaking my head.

"Who told you that? The President?" Chase said with a chuckle joking.

"Yes." I said blankly as him and Pat widen their eyes.

"Wait. You're telling me that the President of the United States told one of his employees deep, past secrets of his wife?" Chase asked to get it right and I casually nodded.

"Wow. You guys must be really great friends." Pat said as I smiled awkwardly as Liz looked at all of us uncomfortable with a small smile before coughing catching our attention.

"So, is the President holding up with everything?" She asked changing the subject.

"It's weird because he's been smiling all around the White House and I swear if you didn't know him, you couldn't guess that something tragic happened to him." I said still in disbelief of my conversation with him earlier.

"It's so sad...but maybe it didn't effect him like it did his wife?" Chase asked as I shook my head.

"No, President Moon isn't like that. He's not cruel. He cared about that baby and loved her. I'm 100% sure now that I keep talking about...he's in denial.

"I don't know, Als. Maybe you're right. But maybe Chase is. Some people are more okay than you think." Pat added.

"But I know him. I always have." I said confident.

"As his friend, I believe you. But is it possible this one time, you don't?" He asked as I looked at him for a while before sighing.

Austin's POV

After I get out my meeting, I head over to Mel's house to check up on her. I knock and after a couple second she answers in great sweats, no makeup and a cup of ice cream in her hand. The usual nowadays. "Hey, Mel. Mind if I come in?" I ask as she slowly nods her head letting me in.

I look around at the still empty house with boxes and boxes of ice cream on the counter of her kitchen. "This is nice...Mel." I said as she looked at me then rolled her eyes. "You don't need to lie, Austin. I honestly don't care." She said and I believed her. We sat on the sofa and she tasted another scoop of her ice cream.

"So, why are you here?" She asked bored. "To check on you. Make sure you're doing alright." I said as she nodded. "Well, as you can see. I am just fine. You can go now." She said as I raised my eyebrows looking around. "Are you sure about that?" I ask taking her ice cream away from her and placing it down as she looks at me offended. "Mel, what's going on?" I asked casually as she looks at me stunned. "What's going on with me? Austin, I just lost a baby a week ago! We both did! And you're asking me what's going on with me?!" She yelled standing up.

I sighed shaking my head. "I'm fine. I moved on. You should too, instead of soaking in your tears, not showering and eating yourself to death." I said regretting it as soon as it came out my mouth. She stares at me wide eyed at how rude I was before she slapped me really and I mean really hard.

"How dare you speak to me that way, after what we both lost. How dare you smile in my face like everything is right in the world when our baby died! You know what, no matter what I did to get pregnant, I thought you cared our baby girl. I thought you loved her anyway. You showed me you did and now you don't even care. It looks like you couldn't be happier." She said as tears form in her eyes.

"It's ironic that you came over here to make sure I was okay and all you did was make things worse. Thanks Austin. For being a tremendous shit and asshole. Now get the hell out of my house." She said kicking me out the door and slamming the door. I deserved it to be honest. I don't know what's going on with me today. I just feel the need to be happy for some reason, I don't know why. But something deep down feels wrong.

Ally's POV

"I just upset that you didn't tell me or Liz. I thought we were friends!" I said a little dramatic but I wanted Holly to get that we were hurt. "We are! You know that we are." She said feeling bad. "Then why didn't you tell us?" I asked again as she then sighed. "Because...I know Pat and Pam are your friends and I didn't want you to think I was stealing them away from you. Then, when I was finally gonna tell you, Mel had a miscarriage and I felt it was selfish to talk about my plans and happiness when she was miserable." She explained as I finally got it.

"That's why? Holly, you know I would never think that about you. I know you're not stealing my friends. You can't steal them. Because they are yours too." I said as I could feel her smile from over the phone. "That's sweet, Als. I'm happy that you're not mad." She stated. "How could I be mad? Four of my friends are getting married!" I said excitedly. "Yeah, it's pretty exciting. Everyone knows except for Austin. Dez won't tell him because he thinks it's selfish when he's going through a hard time. Even though, apparently, Dez tells me he's acting the opposite." She said as I sighed. "Yeah, he's not acting like himself. I was gonna talk to him later when I go to the White House to give him our rough drafts." I explained. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea. You can always get through him for a certain reason." She said as I smiled softly. "Yeah. Well, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked. "Yeah. Bye Als." She said as we both hung up.

When I hung up, the phone I tap my feet waiting for my- "Alwy!" I hear my name, who someone who tried to say my name when I turn around to see Tommy running towards me. I smile picking him up and kissing his cheek as Tommy walks up to me with a laugh. "Sorry. We got out the car, he spotted you and just ran for the wind." He said as I giggled. "Don't ever apologize for someone as adorable as this dude." I said giving him an Eskimo kiss as Tommy laughed happily.

"Come on buddy." I said putting Tommy into a swing as both Ryan and I push into him. "So, I'm happy you wanted to hang today. Tommy's never went to the park before." He said as I face him a little as I hear Tommy's giggles as he goes up and down. "Why not?" I asked curious. "He slipped on ice one time and he barely had a scratch and never shed a tear but I almost had a heart attack. I think that's the moment, when I realized that I was really a father. Because in that one moment, this little boy who had no connection to me whatsoever, suddenly became the most important person in my life. Proudest and scariest moment of my life." He said as I looked at him in amazement. "You still seem to amaze me." I said leaning in and kissing him. He kissed me back and we started to get into as he wrapped his arm around me as we leave Tommy to swing himself for a while. I wrap my arms around his neck adding my tongue and starts to suck on mine and I moan lightly. "Babe, we should stop. Because I'm getting a little aroused and I'm not sure that's not the best in a child's playground." I said as he laughed against my lips. "Fine. But you make it up to me tonight." He said as I forgot to tell him. "Of course. I'm gonna be a little later though. I have to go to the White House and go over some of the rough drafts with the President. You still have a key though, right?" I asked and he nodded his head. "Yeah, I can wait up a while." He said sweetly as I smiled. "Good." I said pecking him once more time as we go back to pushing Tommy.

Mel's POV

I wipe my tears again after crying all day after Austin came here. I get that he didn't originally want the baby but what he said was just cruel. It hurt my feelings to another level and he's never been that way. He was so careless compared to the day we lost her. What the hell is his problem?

My thoughts fade away when my phone rings. I swear if it is Austin with a sorry attempt, I won't even pick up. I look at the caller I.D and it says 'Chris.' My heart stops a little because I haven't seen that name on my phone for over 6 months because he doesn't call me anymore. He'll just visit surprisingly.

I hesitantly pick it up. "Hello?" I ask in sniffles.

"Mel? You sound different." He said as I missed that voice.

"Oh, wow. I'm an idiot. Of course you would. I'm sorry." He apologized for his comment even though I wasn't offended.

"It's alright." I said lowly.

There was a little pause on the phone and I guess he was collecting his thoughts.

"I heard about what happened a week ago. I couldn't imagine what you were going through. I was gonna come out there and see how you were, but I figured losing something like that, you wanted and needed your space. So, I waited. I know I'm probably an ass. I'm sorry." He apologized again.

"Chris, you have nothing to be sorry for. You realize you owe me nothing, right? I couldn't blame you if you never talked to me again." I said honestly. "Are you serious? Mel, whether we're together or not, you'll always be my friend. And I'll care about you. So, get use to it." He said as my heart became warm and at peace than I have been in months.

"So, how are you? And be honest. You know you can tell me anything." He asked as I sighed knowing that was true. "I'm miserable. My baby was the only thing I had that was making me happy here and now she's gone. All I do is sleep so I can dream of her and to see what she could have looked like. I just want to disappear from the world and don't come back. My insides constantly feel numb and I feel like I'll never know happiness with anything again." I said letting it all out truthfully.

"I wouldn't guess either wise. It makes complete sense. No one can blame you, Mel." He said as I shook my head.

"I blame me. I didn't listen and I killed my baby."

"Don't say that Mel. You can't think like that."

"How can I not? The same old Mel who didn't like listening to rules and always wanting to be the rebel made me pay the worst price."

"You have to stop blaming yourself. Because even if it was your fault, it wasn't on purpose. Everyone knows you loved that baby with all your heart including the baby itself. You're too amazing to be feeling this way."

"Apparently, Austin doesn't think so." I said remembering his horrible words.

"What did Austin say?" Chris asked a little protective.

"He came over to make sure I was okay but basically told me to get off my depressed ass and move on." I told him as his Chris shook his head frustrated and I could tell he wanted to fight Austin then and there. "What the hell is wrong with him? You both lost a child!" He said getting upset. "I know. When I seen him, he was smiling all happily too like everything was such a fucking good time. It pissed me off to see him so happy while I'm so miserable when our baby just died a week ago!" I yelled getting it off my chest.

"Wait, he was smiling?" Chris asked calmer.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Mel, you're saying he showed no sign of pain or care of the situation?" He questioned.

"Yeah." I replied why he was asking those questions.

There was a pause on the phone line and then I heard a sigh. "Mel, I don't think he was really happy." He said now defending him. "What? Chris, I just told you what he said and did. How could you defend him?" I ask baffled. "Because, Mel. The way you described him, seems like he was putting on a show for himself. He's in denial of the situation and his pain and his mind has manipulated itself to thinking that he's alright." Chris explained to me.

"So, you're saying that he is really upset? But he just acted happy because he believed it would make him feel better?" I asked because I've never been good at getting people. I never had friends growing up because I had to focus on success and my career.

I thought about it before sighing shaking my head. "Oh my god, I'm such an idiot. I yelled at him and instead of telling that it was such a cover! I wasn't there for him when he needed me as a friend." I said sadly.

"Mel, don't do that. You were too sad yourself to notice anyone else." He defended me even though I still felt bad. "I finally get it now." I said lowly more to myself. "Get what?" Chris asked. "That I need you way more than I thought. I should have never let you go." I said as there was a pause on the phone but I could tell he was smiling which made me smile a little for the first time in a week.

Ally's POV

I walk into the Oval Office where Austin smiles a little when he sees me. I get confused that he's still acting cheery when he is clearly depressed and hurt over the tragedy that happened, but I know people grieve in different ways. "Are you okay?" I ask worried about him. "I'm more than okay. You're here." He said standing up and walking from behind his desk to in front of me.

I get confused at his cheery mood but try to ignore it. "I just wanted to let you know that I won't be coming in early tomorrow because I'll be helping mom and dad settle into their new home. But I'll be back in time just in case you need me here." I informed him talking about the job. "I'll always need you here, Ally. You're my rock. Everyone knows that. Why don't you?" He asked and I made a confused expression at what he was talking about.

"Austin, are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should sit down." I said going over to him before he put the drink down and pinned me on my back on the desk causing me to gasp. "Austin, what the hell are you doing?" I asked trying to sit up but he begins to kiss my neck. "Get off of me, Austin! You know I have a boyfriend!" I yelled even though I was trying my damnedest not to moan because it felt so good. He continued to suck on my neck as I tried to push him off of me. "Don't fight what we both want Als." He said looking into my eyes before he kissed me shocking me.

I tried to push his lips off of mine in mumbles but eventually I weakly caved in softly kissing him back. I moaned into it and he put his hand inside my pants rubbing me on top of my panties as I grind into him. He slips his hand into my panties and sticks two fingers into me as I moaned loudly into the air. I feel his soft fingers go gracefully in and out of me as he smiles against my lips before we kiss again missing each others touch.

He leaves my lips for a while to kiss me on my chest trailing down before removing my shirt. He undoes my bra and starts to kiss and suck lightly on my right nipple and I moan biting my lip in pleasure. I pull myself up missing his lips and I bring them back to me and he adds his tongue which I accept forwardly and our mouths go at it.

When we pull away, he looks down at his pants and start to undo his buckle, and at the moment watching him undo his belt, something felt wrong. "Austin, can you look at me?" I ask nicely. "Hold on, I'm trying to get this off." He said still struggling with it. "Austin, just look at me." I said one more time and he did. And when he did, that's when I seen it. His eyes...they weren't filled with lust and love like they usually are when we were ever gonna make love. But it was filled with heartbreak and a need to fill this pain and neediness. I should've known that he wasn't okay like he said he was and it was selfish and weak of me to cave in.

After I don't say anything for a while, he starts messing with his belt again. "Austin stop, we're not doing this anymore". I said in a low voice. "What are you talking about Ally? I almost got it." He said completely oblivious to what I meant. "Austin, no!" I said with a raised voice grabbing his hand forcing him to look at me. "God." I said frustrated with myself while putting my bra and shirt back on before hopping off the desk facing him. "We shouldn't have done that." I said as he looked confused. "We didn't do anything yet." He said coming closer to me before I stopped him. "I shouldn't have let it go that far. I'm just happy we stopped." I said running my hands through my hair.

"Is this about Ryan?" He asked lowly as I looked in his eyes. "For once, Austin. No, it's not. This is about you and how you feel." I said as he rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone keep asking me that? I am fine! I don't understand how many times I have to say it." He said frustrated. "A million times because no matter how much you say it, everyone knows the truth! But out of everyone Austin, do you really think you can bull shit me?" I asked as he looked at me blankly so I continued.

"This is not what you really want. You don't want me. You don't want this. At least not right now. You just want something to take your mind off of what you lost. It's okay to not be okay. You lost a child. You'll never get over something like that but you have to many people by your side to always remind you who you are. A good guy. But even good guys lose every once in a while. It's okay to not be okay." I said again as tears filled his eyes before he started breaking down and it was the most heartbreaking thing to watch that it almost made me cry. I pull Austin into a hug and I let him let all his pain and sorrow out onto me.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) What did you think about Austin's in denial?  
2.) Kind of random question, but double wedding?! (YAY)  
3.) Melanie and Chris conversation?  
4.) Complete ending reaction?**


	39. Obsession & Oral

***Two Month Time Jump***

Ally's POV

Bang. Bang. Bang. That's what we hear on our office door. Constantly and repeatedly. "What the hell?" Chase said annoyed getting up to go towards it. "Wait, babe. What if it's someone dangerous?" Liz said worried. "I'll check out the window." I said going over and slowly and slightly peeling the curtain back to see who it was. I see a blonde girl banging on the door heavily who looked terrified. I put it back and faced the group. "Open the door now." I said as they stared at me weird. "Now!" I demanded as Pat rushed and opened it as the girl ran in.

Pat closed the door and he, Chase and Liz looked at her strange and confused. She puts her hands on her knees out of breath and I wait until she sits up to see what's going on. "So, who are you?" I asked as she looked at me and I can now see her face clearly.

She's a very pretty teen girl but has complete fear in her eyes. "Sarah Walsh." She told me as I nodded slowly as the others came closer. "Okay...Sarah Walsh. You look pretty shaken up. What brought you here?" Liz asked as she got her a cup of water. "I have a stalker." She said blankly and I nodded intrigued. I'm back in business. Here we go.

Mel's POV

I head into the White House and I get a couple of stares because they haven't seen me in a while. Oh, no don't get the wrong impression. I don't intend moving back here. But I do have something else in mind.

When I walk down the hallway dressed in a nice black pants suit, I finally start to feel like myself. What's the word? Normal. I use to never like normal. But it's all I ever wanna be anymore.

I see the same older man, I seen right before I left. I smile and walk up to him who was cleaning the floor underneath a table. "Hey, Gerald. How are you?" I asked as he quickly looked up with wide eyes before stopping what he was doing and faced me. "Mrs. Moon. Hi." He said a little surprised. "I know it's a little surprising to see me back, but it's not really permanent." I told him as he shook his head.

"No, I'm not surprised you're here. I expected you needed your time. I'm just surprised you remembered me." He said and I felt bad because of course he would think that when he's worked here 30 years and I haven't noticed him in the 4 I've been here.

I looked down sadly before back at him. "I'm sorry. If I'm being honest, I wouldn't have two months ago. But not anymore. Is there anything you need?" I ask genuinely. "Me? I'm the one who should be asking that. Are you okay?" He asked as I thought about it. "It still hurts. But I'm getting there. I know I will." I said positively as he smiled. "I believe you will too." He replied as I smiled warmly.

He goes back to cleaning before facing me again. "Do you mind if I ask, if you're not here permanently-"

"Why did I come back?" I finished and he slowly nodded as I got ready to explain.

"I lived by myself for the first time in my life for 2 whole months and with all that space and emptiness, I had so much time to think. That's all I did. Think. About who I am, who I was and...who I can be. I went to Harvard University and earned a Master's degree. But...I spent the last 4 years being a First Lady. Now, I'm not saying the job isn't rewarding but I haven't done anything. Nothing, I can say I accomplished anyway. I came here to find something I'm good at. Something that can prove my intelligence and I can become successful in a genuine way, not in the horrible way my mom taught me. I refuse to be some helpless wife. I'm too damn smart." I said as he looked at me before a big smile spread across the handsome older man's face with a dark brown beard that had gray hair coming in. "You, Melanie Moon...are gonna blow the whole word away." He said and for some reason, him saying that meant so much to me. It reached my heart in a way other positive words from people never could. "Thank you, Gerald. That's so sweet." I said as I see Austin come out his office.

I internally groan because I haven't spoken to him since that night he came to visit me. I know Chris told me it was because Austin was just trying to mask his own pain, but it still hurt badly. Technically, he's still my husband and I can't avoid him forever. I see him catch my eye and he looks in surprise that I'm here but I see a glimpse of happiness when he looks at my outfit, face and makeup seeing that I'm getting better. He starts to walk over and I sigh not prepared for whatever he has to say.

Ally's POV

"Okay, explain." I said as she nodded her head taking a seat in front of all of us. "It all started in the beginning of the school year. He was assigned as my partner in chemistry class and I figured 'cool, he looks smart'. He was quiet and very helpful at first. He said very few words but we still talked some. I wouldn't call us friends but we were acquaintances. Then, one day he asked me to the winter dance a month ago and I was completely caught off guard. I didn't even know he had a crush on me! I rejected him but I let him down easy but he still couldn't handle it. He told me that I was gonna regret my answer one day and that he'll get what he wants in the end. Yeah, it creeped me the hell out but I didn't think he was serious. I went to school the next day and he wasn't there. He finally came back after a week and when he saw me, all he did was smirk and when I tell you I felt a shiver down my spine, I mean it. He would stare at me all the time. Then he would walk the same way I went to go home and get really close behind me to creep me out even more. Then, I realized it wasn't to scare me and get back at me because I rejected him to the dance. He was actually really obsessed with me." She stated as we nod listening.

"And how did you figure that out?" Chase asked.

"He went up to the board in the classroom once knocking down his backpack. Even though he was a douche, I was still being nice and I went to pick it up and when I did, all these pictures of me at home, in my room, and just talking to my friends at lunch flew out." She said as we raised our eyebrows in surprise.

"Well, that is creepy." Pat said as I bumped his hip. We're suppose to make people feel better, not worse.

"I had screamed in shock and fear catching the teacher's attention who walked him to the Principle's office. He was suspended for a week but it's been over a month and he never came back to school. But today...I was walking in the park with my friend and I saw him across the street. I was a little nervous but I wasn't gonna panic until I saw him speed walking straight towards us. Well, me anyway. We both ran away but he started to run as well which caused us to run even faster. Between cars, people and traffic. We lost each other and I ended up here. I heard about you and I figured you could help me. I thought it was over. But it's not. It never is." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Honey, I get it. You're scared and you need help. But I'm still not sure we're the right people to help you. We are lawyers. We get justice. We think you're situation should involve the FBI. One of us would be happy to drive you to the police station." I offered as she shook her head.

"No, you don't understand. I want you guys to get me a restraining order." She told us as I gained confused. "You know, the FBI can do that too, right?" I informed her. "Yeah, but for like what? 2 years at the best. This kid is dangerous, really dangerous. But he hasn't done anything yet, so he can't go to jail, so a restraining order is the best I can get. If that is all I can get right now, I want one that last. At least a decade." She told us adamant. "You really think he'll still be stalking you ten years from now?" Chase asked genuinely curious. "No. But I don't know the future." She said before sighing. "I'm 18. It's my senior year in high school and instead of enjoying it with my friends, I am scared. I just want to go to sleep without looking over my shoulder all the time." She said and I felt bad for her because she is young and doesn't deserve to go through something so stressful like that.

We all look at each other and I nod giving them the signal of the answer. "Okay, Sarah. We'll take your case. Welcome to ADA." Pat said shaking her hand and then we all did afterwards.

Suddenly, we hear a clash outside. "SARAH WALSH!" We hear someone say loudly on a huge megaphone. "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE. SARAH, ANSWER ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" He yelled as we all ran to the window.

"Oh my god..." Sarah says lowly and scared and like her heart stopped and we all follow her to the window to see the dude who's fucking crazy. When we finally see him, we all look at each other before laughing out loud. Sarah looks back at us weird as we continue to crack up.

I look at her shaking my head in a funny daze. "Oh, Sarah, you have to be kidding me. This is the stalker?" I asked looking at the guy as we continued to laugh. "Yes. He's much scarier than he looks." She said with a pout. "I hope so or this is just a let down." Chase joked as we cracked up even more and she just groaned.

We finally calmed down and looked back at the boy. He was a good 6ft but very nerdy and I mean _very_ nerdy. He had those big goggle glasses you see in movies, tight tan pants that showed off his ankles wearing very clean white socks. He even has a button up shirt.

He looks frustrated as he faced our building. He picked up the mega phone and then exposed his chest and that's where we saw a bomb connected to his chest and our eyes widen.

"SARAH WALSH. IF YOU DON'T COME OUT HERE, PROMISE TO MARRY ME AND HAVE MY BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN, I WILL KILL MYSELF." He threatened as she opened up a window. "WOULDN'T YOU BE DOING ME A FAVOR THEN?" She asked and that's when we see him get really angry. "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT." He warned as we see him grab one of the hundreds of people surrounding him with cameras. Sarah breath hitches along with ours because he now has a hostage. "NOW LIKE I SAID BEFORE, IF YOU DON'T DO WHAT I SAID. I'M GONNA KILL MYSELF _AND_ THIS INNOCENT MAN WHO I REALLY DON'T CARE ABOUT." He said as he put the man in a choke hold and everyone else watched in fear and we finally saw what Sarah meant. I guess you can't judge a book by it's cover.

"Hey guys?" I asked them still staring out the window.

"Yeah?" They all responded nervous.

"Let's never doubt our clients ever again."

"Nope." They said as we continued to look at him terrified praying the police would get here quickly.

My phone rings and I pick it up when I see it says Ryan. "Hey, babe. Not the best time." I said looking out the window. "I can see that. You're on TV." He said as I widen my eyes. "Wait, already?" I asked. "Yeah. Ally, are you okay? I'm worried sick over here!" He said with complete concern in his voice as I sigh not wanting him to be stressed. "I'm fine right now. We called the police and they are on their way. My client is terrified because he's threatening someone's life." I told him a little nervous myself.

"He has a hostage?! Babe, who the hell is this psycho?" He asked scared for me. "He's a senior in high school. He became obsessed with a student who is now my client and now he's threatening to end his own life and someone else's if she doesn't be with him. I mean marriage, kids and all." I said shaking my head as he sighs taking all that in.

"Wow. I can't imagine how you're feeling. Man, I just wish I was there with you." He said. "I don't. I don't need anymore people to worry about. Plus, you can't just easily risk your life when Tommy always expects his dad to come home safe and sound." I told him. "I know. I'm just nervous for you." He told me sweetly. "I know baby." I said hearing some noise out the window.

I see Liz smile a little and turn around to me. "Als, the police are here." She said with a wide smile feeling a sigh of relief. "Okay, babe. The police are here and I gotta go." I told him. "Alright. I love you Ally." He said nicely as I smiled. "I love you too Austin." I said hanging up the phone going back over to the group.

Austin's POV

I walk out my office to see Mel talking to one of the White House janitors Gerald. Two months ago, I would have been surprised, but not anymore. She's been changing so much and I'm very proud of her. Even though she probably hates me. I know I was wrong for not apologizing right away and waiting so long. But... after Ally made me come to the conclusion that I wasn't happy and just in denial, I realized the cruel and hurtful things I said to her and I felt so ashamed and embarrassed that I spoke to her that way, after what she went through. I guess what I'm saying is that...I was scared.

We make eye contact and I can see her breath hitch a little not wanting to see me and I smile a little at her outfit because she was starting to look like herself again. Not personality wise but she cleaned herself up and she's really trying and I applaud her for it.

I slowly walk over making sure I'm not interrupting their conversation. "Hey, Mel." I said as she faced me. "Hi." She said lowly which was not like Mel at all. "Hello, Mr. President. I'm gonna go back to cleaning." Gerald said as I nodded thanking him.

An awkward silence fell between us as Mel looked down a little before I sighed and decided to man up. "I'm sorry." I said blankly as she looked up at me. "What I said a month ago was beyond cruel and horrible and I hate myself for even letting it slip out my mouth. I guess I was in denial with my own pain that I expected everybody else to be as well. I didn't mean any of it and you didn't deserve it. I am so sorry Mel." I apologized as best as I could hoping she would forgive me.

She looked at me for a while thinking about it before her face softened. "I forgive you. I guess..." she said as I just looked at her before a small smile came across her face. I smiled too and then she hugged me and I hugged her back.

"I'm sorry too, Austin. I should have seen your pain too. I shouldn't have slapped you." She said as I shook my head disagreeing. "I 100% deserved that slap." I said honestly as she laughed a little. "You did...just a little." She said with a little finger motion.

"So, what brought you back here? Are you moving back in your room?" I asked and she shook her head. "No, I'm still not on that level yet, but I decided to work. And I don't mean the First Lady work, I mean really work. I want to make a name for myself. Not just known as the woman who was married to the President. I am Melanie Grey. Not just Austin Moon's wife." She said as an example as I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "You just said Melanie Grey." I said as she looked at me confused. "I did?" She asked not even noticing she said it which caused a smile on my face.

"If you didn't notice you said it, you are already on the right track. If you don't mind, I would love to help you find you something in the White House." I offered honestly. "I would love that, Austin." She said as the TV in the lobby turned to the news channel for an important broadcast. A camera from birds eyes view surrounds Ally's building. I look in confusion as both Mel and I and everybody else listen closely to what they're saying.

Apparently the workers of the building, Ally and her friends are stuck inside the building with a client who has a stalker. He has a bomb on himself with a hostage outside. The police are there but they haven't made a move yet. I feel my heart panic and Mel looks at me with a soft sympathetic face. "Call her, Austin." She said as I looked at her feeling bad. " _Call_ her." She said more forceful knowing I needed too. I nodded grateful patting her back before walking into my office.

Ally's POV

We all watch as the police surround him outside but from behind their cars with their weapons drawn. They can't just arrest him because he has a bomb on him and he is holding a guy against him. I hear my phone ring and I assumed it was Ryan again because maybe he got worried again. I see it's the President and I tell them I'll be back. "You realize this is not free time to take phone calls right?" Chase asked sarcastically as I playfully rolled my eyes smacking his head while I went into my own private office.

"Hello?"

"Oh, thank God. You're okay."

"Yeah. I'm guessing you see us on the news."

"Everyone has. You're the biggest story right now.

"That's crazy."

"No, what's crazy is that you are trapped in there with a psycho out there. I'm worrying like crazy over here."

"Try not too."

"Oh yeah? And how exactly am I suppose to do that?" He asked rhetorically but I'll answer it anyway.

"By not thinking about me. Simple."

"Ally, you know that's never simple. I love you too much." He said lightly as I smile a little and get butterflies.

Suddenly, I get tears in my eyes because I realize what I feel and what I have to do. I have to break up with Ryan. I hate that I'm gonna break his heart but I tried so hard to love him like I love Austin but I just can't. I'm not saying I have to be with Austin, but I can't continue to be with Ryan if my complete heart is not in it. I refuse to lead him on even more, especially when he has a kid who I'm getting attached too. "I know you do. I appreciate it." I said awkwardly as he laughed a little. "It's okay, Ally you don't have to say it back. I know you do too." He said as I didn't say anything.

You guys don't know but this is actually the first time the President and I have talked since we almost did it two months ago. We haven't called each other but I guess since he's worried about me, he decided to let his pride aside and pick up the phone. We know our feelings were too strong for each other and it was just better to keep our distance. So, we ignored each other when I was working in the White House and if he needed to talk to Holly and I, Holly would usually do the articles so she could report back to him.

"It's nice hearing your voice." He said as I playfully roll my eyes. "You always hear my voice." I replied. "I meant it's nice to hear it talking to me." He said as I giggled a little. "No one told you to ignore me." I told him. "Hey, we ignored each other." He said defensively. "That's true...I'm happy we're not now. It's nice to hear your voice as well. It always kept me calm." I said honestly as I could feel his smile from the other side of the phone. "I'm happy it did. Are you okay?" He asked as I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "Yeah, I'm fine." I told him truthfully.

"How is Mel?" I asked. "She's getting better. She's actually here." He said as I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "At the White House? Why?" I asked confused but happy. "She came to find a job she's interested in. She's ready to make a name for herself." He told me as I smiled proudly at my friend. Or acquaintance? Weird to hear, right? We've talked for a while for the past 2 months and all of them were casual nice conversations so it's been nice. "That's amazing. I'm proud of her." I told him. "Me too." He said as suddenly all of our past memories together flooded through my mind randomly. "I...Austin, I have to go." I said. "Ally, is there anyway we can talk about? I've been so patient with Mel. I waited a long time so she could grieve and now that's she getting better, I'm ready to be with-"

"Austin, stop." I said scared of moving into this territory again.

"Why, Ally?"

"Because I have a boyfriend." I said making an excuse even though I was breaking up with him.

"I know and he's a great guy, Ally! But...he's not the right one."

"Austin." I sigh.

"I know it and you know it. You even said yourself you don't love him like you love me."

"I won't love anyone the way I love you. It doesn't mean I'm not capable of loving someone else."

"But why settle Ally? I'm here and I'm waiting for you, constantly." He said in a pleading voice that made me want him more but I have to be strong.

"Last time I checked, you are unavailable." I said sitting on my desk.

"You know I'm gonna file for a divorce." He said as I roll my eyes.

"Please, Austin! Can we for one second be realistic here? You can say it all you want but can you honestly say you can look into Mel's eyes after what she went through and say 'I want a divorce.'" He stayed quiet on the other side of the phone.

"That's what I thought. You're too nice. I'm not mad at you for that but it's not happening. Bye Austin." I said hanging up sighing hating what I was doing to us. But I don't want another affair. I wanted to believe our relationship was always better than that...but maybe...that's all we are.

"Ally!" I hear my name yelled as I run out to the window as I see the police got him in cuffs. "What happened?" I ask with a smile on my face. "The guy was starting to count down to click the bomb if Sarah didn't go out and one of the police man caught him from behind strapping his arms down. He carefully took the bomb off and they saw it was just a fake prop." Liz told me as my mouth gaps open.

"It was a fake the whole time?!" I asked in shock. "Yup. This guy is really corny." Chase said disappointed as we look at him weird and Liz smacks his head. "I am so relief it's over and no one got hurt." Sarah said sitting down. "Because it wasn't a real bomb, and they'll see he's just a stupid obsessive kid. they're probably gonna only get him 6 months of community service." I told Sarah honestly as she sighed disappointed. "But." I said making her look at me again.

"I promise I am gonna get you that restraining order. One that last for... a decade at least." I said smartly with a small smile as she smiled widely hugging me. "Oh my gosh. Thank you so much, Miss Dawson. This means so much to me." She said before pulling away. "So, how much would I have to pay you guys for this case?" She asked as we all looked at each other and all thought the same thing. "This one's free for you kid." Chase said as she looked in surprise.

"Seriously? But you guys are the best law office in this country. People come from different states just for your representation. It's expensive." She said as we smiled at her compliment. "That's because we do a damn good job at getting our clients justice." Pat said as we nodded agreeing. "So, why?" She asked confused. "You're a scared kid. You didn't ask for this and I'm pretty sure you don't have any money anyway." I said and she nodded her head. "You're good. It's fine." I told her again. "Well, thank you guys so much." She said hugging all of us and then writes down her number for us to contact her for the restraining order or anything else we need her for.

Mel's POV

I head down to the lobby of the White House and head to the door until Gerald spots me. "You have a goodnight, Mrs. Moon." He said as I smiled at his politeness. "Thank you Gerald. And please call me, Melanie. I'm starting fresh." I told him as he nodded with a small smile. I waved and started to walk out before stopping and turning around. I walk back up to him and he removes his headphones again facing me. "You know Gerald, I never really liked the White House but I like you. I think you're pretty cool and you make me comfortable talking to you. Maybe sometimes I'll just drop by and come talk to you. If you don't mind that of course?" I asked sweetly because he was such a nice older man and I really loved our conversations. He was always building me up and didn't even know me. The real me. I need people like that in my life. He smiled and for a second I thought I saw tears in his eyes or a glisten of one. "I...I would love that Melanie." He said a little chocked up. "Good. Alright, you have a nice night Gerald." I said as he said the same to me as we waved goodbye to each other.

Ally's POV

I left ADA 10 minutes ago and I was suppose to meet Ryan and Tommy at CoffeeLand for some drinks. I decided to break up with him tomorrow. I'm not gonna break up with him in a public place. I respect him too much for that.

When I arrive in front of it, I see Ryan waiting for me outside the place which I thought was nice, but I don't see Tommy. I look at Ryan's car and see Tommy in the backseat. I get confused and walk up to him. "Hey." I said nicely kissing his cheek before pulling away and looking at Tommy. "Um, Ryan why is Tommy still in the car?" I asked as he continued to look at me but not like his usual self. He seemed...down. I don't know why.

"Ally. Sit down please." He said softly and I look at him confused but did what he said anyway. We sat in a two person bench outside the shop. "We need to talk." He said seriously and that's when I really got worried. What is going on? "Okay. Talk to me, Ryan." I said as I touched one of his hands and he smiles a little but pulls it back as it goes away. "Ally...we need to break up." He said as I felt my heart stop from shock and being completely baffled. "Wh-wh...what? Huh? What? Why? Huh?" I asked multiple things because of my disbelief.

I know I was gonna end it between us tomorrow, but you guys know my reason. I'm caught off guard with this because he never showed anything of something being wrong with our relationship. I mean, he was so worried about me this morning.

He sighed as he looked at my face. "I'm sorry, Ally. I never wanted it this way. But I know a grave when I see one." He said as I gained even more confused. "Are you comparing our relationship to a grave?" I asked kind of offended because no matter if I was still in love with Austin, I was very happy with Ryan. We were good together.

He shook his head not meaning to hurt my feelings. "No, I meant continuing in this relationship would end me up in a grave." He reworded. "But why?" I asked again trying to know what he was talking about. I know what you're thinking. Just let it happen. It's better for him to do it, then you.

I know, I know. But I _need_ to know. If you were in my position, you would be just as confused. Trust me. "This morning when I called you, I told you I loved you." He reminded me which I didn't see the big deal because we said it before to each other.

"Yeah...and?"

"And you said 'I love you...'" He repeated as I nodded still not following him. "Austin". He finished as my eyes widen.

"What?" I ask backing my face up.

"What? No. What? I did not say that." I said baffled because I honestly don't remember saying that.

"Ally, I'm not deaf. I know what I heard. You said 'I love you Austin.'" He repeated again as I cringed believing him.

I know I don't remember but I must have said it unconsciously. "I...I...I don't know...what to say." I said completely speechless without a way to explain myself. I only didn't break his heart, but exposed my feelings for the President. "You don't have to say anything. I don't know if you just have an innocent crush on your boss, or something else. But it's obvious that you two have a deep connection. No one can deny that. I would never disrespect you by accusing you of anything. But...we have to end this. Before I get more hurt than I already am and Tommy gets more attached to you than he already is." He said as I nod as one tear slowly rolled down my cheek.

"I loved you too." I said truthfully as he smiled a little. "I know Als." He replied. "But we both know, sometimes that's not enough." He said as I internally agreed. "Ryan, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I got my heart broken and you were like...coming up for fresh air. I really did care about you. I still do. I always will." I said honestly. "Come here, Als." He said standing up as I did as well and he hugged me. That's when the tears came.

Because in that moment, it sucked to know that I was head over heels in love with Austin who's amazing but taken, but the man in front of me is amazing and was available and wanted me, but my heart wasn't in it. What is wrong with me?

We pull away and I wipe my tears with a sad smile. "I...uh. I'm happy I got that out." I said with a cry and he nodded sadly. "You hate me, don't you?" I asked as my voice croaked. "Of course not. I won't lie that my heart hurts like hell because I really thought I saw a future with us, but...I could never hate you Ally. You're meant to be with someone else. That's just how it is sometimes." He said and I looked at him in amazement. I know I am an idiot letting him go.

I look at the car and face him again. "Do you mind if I see Tommy one last time?" I asked but more of a plead. "Of course." He tells me as I nod grateful walking over to the car and opening the back door. I see Tommy in his car seat and when he sees me, he smiles and it breaks my heart. "Hi Tommy." I said poking his stomach as he waves at me. "I'm gonna miss you so much." I say lowly to myself before kissing both his cheeks making him giggle. "I'll see you around, buddy." I said one more time before kissing his head and closing the door.

When I do, I look up to Ryan to see the hurt in his eyes and a sprinkle of tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry." I said again meaning it. "Me too." He replied. "I'll see you around?" He asked after a little silence and I nod my head hoping that I really do someday. "And that guy problem? I really do hope that works out for ya." He says genuinely which makes me feel even worse because he's being such a big sport. I watch as he gets in his car and drives off.

 ***2 Hours Later** *

I've been walking for hours around town just thinking about everything that happened today and all the decisions I've made in life, that ended me up here in this moment. I decide it's time for me to go home.

I walk down the street heading to my apartment. I get a phone call and I see it's the President. Damn it. He's gonna want to talk about things. I could ignore it. But I'm not rude. Oh, what am I talking about, I just broke a guy's heart.

I sigh picking it up.

"Yes, Austin?" I asked feeling exhausted from everything today.  
"Ally, hey. I wanted to say-"

"No."  
"I'm sorry!" He said unexpectedly as I go quiet.

"I never apologized to you about that night two months ago. I know you blame yourself but I do too. I knew you had a guy and I still tried to get you back." He confessed as I didn't say anything but I knew in my heart he meant it. "It's fine." I finally say lowly.

"No, it wasn't. I'm in love with you okay?"  
"Aust-"

"Let me finish." He said as I sighed and listened.

"I'm in love with you. You are the only girl I have ever truly loved in my life, and because of that I let myself become selfish and petty and beneath the person I want to be. I love you so much Ally Dawson that I can barely breathe and maybe that sounds obsessive and crazy but it's true. A woman has never made my heart beat faster than you do and maybe that's why I do stupid things because I just wanted that feeling of you in my arms again. Your lips on mine again. You being mine again. But I see the way I continue to hurt you...and that's why I'm gonna let you go." He says shocking me. "I'm gonna let you go because I'm not thinking about what I want anymore, but what you want. Seeing you be with someone else is gonna kill me in more ways than you know, but if you're happy? Then that's all I could ask for." He said as I remained quiet.

"Do you hear me Als?" He asked because I was quiet for so long and probably assumed I hung up on him. " You're an idiot, you know that?" I insult him. "Huh?" He says confused. "You tell me this as soon as I get out of a relationship." I said frustrated. "What? What happened?" He questioned. "It doesn't matter. I don't want to boost your ego on the fact that you got me saying your name to other guys." I said smartly telling him anyway.

"I'm sorry." He says lowly. "No, you're not." I replied quickly. "I'm not upset. But I am sorry. I know you cared and loved him. And you deserve better. And I don't mean me." He says and there is a pause. "I love you." I finally say after so long. "You do? Of course you do." He said but not in a cocky way but in a of course way. Like we know we'll always love each other.

"You seem stressed. Even when I was talking to you earlier. And I don't mean because of what I was going through with my case." I said as he groaned a little. "Uh, yeah. I've been going through a lot these past couple of months. I'm healing from you know what but it's the work that's piling on me. Since, I'm closed to the end of my term and reelection, there is triple work to do. It's stressful." He said being honest as I nod even though he couldn't see me. "I wish I could say I understand." I said truthfully as he chuckled a little. I think about something before softly biting my lip. "Stay up." I told him before hanging up and not giving him the chance to respond.

I walk down the quiet and empty hallway into the Oval Office where Austin is sitting behind his desk. He looks up at me as I remove my coat while it drops to the floor as I continue to make my way behind the desk and in front of him. He looks at me in shock that I actually came and I pull him up to stand before kissing him. He's caught off guard before kissing me back intensively.

He opens his mouth to mine hungry as if he's been starving to taste them for days. More like months. I lower my hand and grab a hold of his junk causing him to moan into the kiss causing a smirk from me. I push him back into the chair as he stares up in amazement at me before a smile appears causing me to shake my head. "No. Don't get happy and don't get excited. We are not having sex. I'm just simply relieving you of your stress." I said pointing my finger at him as he fury his eyebrows. "So... we're not getting back together? You just came here to give me...head?" He asked confused and I try not to laugh at how serious he looks while saying that sexual line. "Basically...yeah. I can't get back together with you. I literally just got out of a relationship today and you're still married. I won't put myself through that again. But then again, I'm your friend and I am trying to help you, but if you don't want any-" I said starting to stand up. "No, stop! Please help. Help away." He said and I smirk shaking my head because at the end of the day the President is still a guy. "Good." I whisper in his face as he leans and kisses me and I hesitate until I give in kissing back.

He wraps his arm around my waist pulling me on top of him and I start to slowly grind my area into his groin causing us both to moan into each others mouth. We both go back to kissing enjoying the company of each others lips after months of not having it. I realize what I'm doing and pull away and look at him who seems a little out of breath. "No." I say low with a smile at his sneakiness as he smiles too while I get down on my knees.

I begin to unbuckle his pants and I can feel him get harder just by my touch. I pull his dick out from his boxers and rubbing it softly in my hands and I hear him moan a little which turns me on. I lick my lips softly which causes complete lust in his eyes. I began to suck softly on the tip which already drives Austin in complete bliss. "Jesus, Ally. Don't be a tease." He said and it came out as a groan which made me wanna suck harder and that's when I did putting more inches in my mouth.

I continuously suck in and out while also jerking him off with my other hand and his eyes go to the back of his head. "Mmm, Als. Don't stop." He said as I was encouraged to keep going faster as I licked the tip at the same time causing him to jerk towards me. "I'm gonna c-cu-" He started but couldn't finish because the pleasure was so much. I mean he hasn't been with anyone else besides me in the past 6 months since our breakup.

After I speed it up, no more than a minute later, he cums in my mouth and I swallow it all up. He breaths in and out of breath heavily before looking down at me in amazement and I smile shyly before standing up and he quickly pulls me on his lap.

"Austin, I said we're not-"

"I just wanna say thanks. I don't feel stressed anymore." He said causing me to blush and giggle.

"I would hope so. I worked really hard. You're my friend. I don't want to see any of my friends stressed." I said smartly as he chuckled a little before looking in my eyes deeply.

I sigh but in peace. Laughing and smiling with him right now feels like it did when we were together and happy. He softly puts one of his hands on my face and I feel my heart warm but I also get scared.

He begins to lean in and I feel my heart race. "No, Austin." I said stopping his hand and holding it away from my face. He doesn't react but begins to smile a little confusing me, then kissing me anyway.

 **WHAT KIND OF ENDING?! WHY DO THIS TO ME?! MORE! -FANS**

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) How do you feel about Gerald and Melanie growing closer?**

 **2.) What are your thoughts and feelings about Ally and Mel being kind of friends now?**

 **3.) What did you think about the sad break up between Ryan and Ally? (Who's gonna miss Tommy?)**

 **4.) Ending reaction? LOL**

 **5.) Free Comment.**


	40. Rural & Racism

Ally's POV

I wake up when the sunlight hits my eyes. "Ugh." I groan sitting with the blankets wrapped around me. "Morning beautiful." I hear as I scream turning around to see Austin with a smile. "Austin? Oh my gosh, I completely forgot I slept over." I said bending down my head to my knees from tiredness. "I'm happy you did. I'm disappointed we didn't make love. You would have loved it." He said with a smirk as I groaned sitting up and facing him.

"Austin, you know I'm not going all the way with you while you're still married. Last night, was me helping you out. I'm not starting up an affair again. I won't." I told him straight up as he sighs sitting up with his beautiful bald chest. "We had an amazing night together though. Even though we didn't do anything, I'm glad we slept together. It was nice to have you in my arms again." He told me as I smiled a little because it was very nice.

"I know and I loved every second of it. Oh, snap, I'm going out the country with my dad today." I said getting out the bed but he pulls me back in. "Please stay." He said kissing my lips as I giggled a little but pushing him off. "No, Austin. You know my father is sick. I'm gonna spend every bit of time with him as I can. He said the one place he always wanted to go was Hawaii but he never could because he couldn't afford it. I'm gonna be a great daughter and make his dream come true." I said with a smile and getting up. "I know. I'm sorry. So, if we're not gonna do this again... can we at least take a shower together?" He pleased as I laughed a little. "Come on lover boy." I said as he cheered picking me up taking me into the bathroom.

 ***Time Skip***

"I still can't believe I'm going to Hawaii. Thank you so much, Ally bear." My dad said grateful in the plane seat next to me as I smile. "No need to keep thanking me dad. I'm just happy I get to help you fulfill your dream." I said as he smiled holding one of my hands. "So, how are you?" He asked me nicely.

"I'm fine. And you?"

"Oh, no no. All you can give me is fine? I haven't seen my daughter close to a year. I want to know more than that. How is your boyfriend?" He asked as I looked down a little. "Um, Ryan and I broke up."

"Really? That's a shame. I never got to meet him. I'm sorry, sweetie."

"It's okay."

"What happened? Your mom said he was a good guy. He didn't cheat on you did he?"

"No, dad. Quite the opposite actually."

"Ally, no." My dad said looking at me disappointed.

"Well, not technically. More...emotionally. We were great together and I really liked him. But my full heart wasn't into it." I admit.

"Why not?" He asked curious.

"I'm in love with someone else." I said lowly looking down. "I think I'll always will be." I added.

"Oh. Wow. I had no idea you felt that way about somebody, honey. Who is the lucky guy?" He asked as I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter. He's unavailable." I said as he raises his eyebrows.

"Does he feel the same about you?"

"Yeah, he does."

"I'm sorry sweetie, that you were put in the situation. But you can't do anything about it. If he's in a relationship, you have to respect it." He told me wisely as I nodded agreeing. "I know, dad. I know." I said as our plane began to land. "Well, let's talk about happier stuff. Like the fact that you are now in Hawaii." I said cheerful as a wide smile spread across my dad's face that warmed my heart.

Austin's POV

Dez comes in with a worried expression on his face. "What's up, buddy?" I ask as he goes to the remote and turns on the TV in my office and turns up the volume. "This morning, only 20 minutes ago an African American named James Williams was shot and killed just 2 blocks away from the White House. The shooter was a white police officer who claims that it had been self defense because James was reaching for a weapon. While this situation pans itself out, the victims father has took a stand and will not move from his son's body. He won't let medics take him until his son is found justice. Hundreds of people have come to support and it has soon become a race war." She said as my eyes widen and my breath hitches. "We are waiting to hear the President's take on this situation." She said as my heart stopped because I know I have to handle the situation and if I make any mistake with, I could look like a racist. I turn the TV and face Dez. "Okay, let's get to work." I said walking out with him.

Ally's POV

My dad and I go inside the hotel room and he rest on the sofa catching his breath. "Are you okay?" I ask sitting next to him with my hand on his back as he breathes a little then nods. "Yeah, sweetheart." He said with a small smile patting my hand. "But I want to talk more about this boy situation you have." He said as I look at him confused.

"Why? You already said I need to leave it alone."

"I know. But I still wanna know the backstory. When did you meet this guy?"

"Um...almost 2 years ago." I say with a nod of the head.

"How old is he? He's not an older man, right? I'll kill him." He said causing a giggle from me.

"No, dad. He's my age. 30." I said as he nodded.

"What does he do for a living?" He asked and I chose to pick my words clearly.

"He works alongside me in the White House." I said as he raises his eyebrows.

"Wow. Maybe that's why it's so hard to get over him. You're always seeing him."

"Not really. He's on my mind even when I'm not there." I said a little sadly.

"You really love him, huh?" My dad asked with sympathy.

"Yeah, daddy. I do." I said leaning my head on his shoulder.

"What's the situation with his girlfriend?" He asked as I made an uncomfortable face. His eyes widen a little in realization. "Wait, he's married? Oh Als. How did you get in this situation?" He asked as I sat up with a frustrated sigh of my shoulders. "I don't know. I didn't ask for it. I can't help my feelings." I said honestly.

"If he feels the same way, why doesn't he do something about it?" He asked confused. "His wife went through something tragic a couple months ago and he's scared to hurt her more." I told him as he widen his eyes as he looks at me and then I realize I may have said too much.

"Ally, please tell me you're not talking about the Pres-" He stops and looks at me as I look down. "You know what? I don't wanna talk about this anymore. You're a grown woman and I believe you can handle yourself. I just wanna have fun." He says and I look at him to see if he means it and he does. I stand up. "Okay, lets have some fun." I said as we walk out the door.

Austin's POV

I have talked to multiple of my workers regarding the situation and we want to give an introduction before digging more in the story. I go outside where I decided to discuss the issue on the White House steps.

I go on the stand as cameras flash and reporters surround. "Hello, citizens of D. C. This morning a horrible tragedy occurred not far from here. A young man, aged 19 died to a crime unsolved." I said as reporters raise their hands for questions. I pick a red headed female one in the audience.

"Mr. President, you said unsolved."

"Yes, I did."

"Well, the victim's son is saying that he was killed blankly and he's not guilty."

"I get that, but we can't just say that without going over the facts."

"And you believe the fact is that he's guilty?"

"No, I'm not saying that at all. But we can't make a conclusion without having all our cards on the table." I defended.

"Next question." Dez says as the red headed woman shook her head as I sighed picking somebody else.

"Mr. President, where is the police officer who shot the boy now?" He asked as my mind goes blank.

"Are you saying you don't know where the man who shot this kid is now?" He asked as I looked back at Dez who has a face of frustration because this whole thing is going badly already.

"I know he's being interviewed for the hundredth time. I'm not prohibited to give away his location because of the huge riots of the situation." I told him as he nodded.

"Are you on his side Mr. President?" He asked bluntly.

"I'm on the side of justice."

"In that case, you mean the police officer because you're a racist, right?" He asked smartly as everyone started going wild.

"I am not a racist and for you to say that is-"

"Austin, come on. This is just bad. They're not listening, their only goal is to make you look bad. We have to think of something else to do so we can really find out the bottom of this so we can get the real truth." He told me as I sighed and we walked back into the White House.

Ally's POV

My dad and I walk in the hotel laughing after having a great time in Hawaii today. "That was amazing, sweetie. Did you see the dolphin wave at me!" He said excited as I laughed. "I did and it was adorable. I said sitting down and resting turning on the TV.

When I do, I see President Moon's picture on as the news lady explains a murder that happened to a young African American kid and how the President isn't handling the situation well and accused of being a racist. I sighed worried about how Austin's feeling because he's not racist at all and I know it hurts his feelings deeply.

My dad looks at me. "You talk to your...boss. I'm gonna get in the shower after being in the sea water." He said as I nodded while he went into the bathroom. I call his number and wait for him to pick up. "Hey, Als. I would love to talk to you, but it's really not the best time." He said as I could hear nervousness in his voice.

"I know, Austin. I saw what happened on TV. I'm sorry what they're saying about you."

"You don't believe it, right?" He asked hopeful.

"Of course not. Austin, you're too much of a good guy to be a racist. One of the reasons why I love you." I said truthfully.

"Thanks Ally. I appreciate it." He said genuinely.

"Now, let's talk about how you get out of this situation. One mistake, you made going out there was having zero facts before speaking on the subject. You don't make an introduction on a controversial situation like this unless you know exactly what you are talking about. Especially as a Caucasian man. President or not, if you're white, you are gonna be an easy target when it comes to black people. They have suffered for a long time so they all have a right to have their guards up. Find out all the details of the police shooter and look for everything that can point you to who's telling the truth. I believe in you Austin Moon. I always have. You can do this." I told him honestly. "Wow." He said breathless from my speech. "That was amazing, Als. Thank you." He said as I smiled a little. "Now, kick some ass." I said hanging up.

My dad then comes out with new clothes and wiping his wet hair. "So, did you talk to the President?" He asked putting down his hair towel. "I did. I gave him some advice. He'll be fine." I said sure before I smiled. "What are you smiling about?" He asked as I giggled a little. "I have a surprise for you." I said as he looked at me strange not expecting anything else.

 ***Time Skip***

Austin's POV

I've talked to the police officer who shot James and he seems to not have any remorse. Even if James was guilty, any normal person would be sad that they shot and killed a kid. I get as much as I can and I believe that James is innocent but a weapon was found under his body which makes it seem as though Charles Levy, the guy who shot him was telling the truth.

James dad is still not moving next to his son's body because he said he was set up and I believed him when I looked into his eyes. I go to the stand ready to discuss but I am missing evidence which is a huge part of the scandal.

When I walk onto the stand, I get ready to open my mouth until I see Chase, Liz and Pat, Ally's coworkers get out a car. I get confused as Liz walks toward the podium. "Excuse me for a second." I said to the audience as they get impatient.

I walk over to Liz while the other two look for something in a bag. "Liz, hi. What are you doing here?" I asked looking back in forth between the audience. "Ally sent us. She needed us to find the evidence you needed and we did." She said as a smile spread across my face. "God, I love that woman." I said as Liz smiled a little. "You better. She's too damn amazing." She said motioning Chase and Pat to come over. "Mr. President, nice to see you again." Pat said as I shook both of their hands as Liz got a camera out. "Charles Levy is guilty. All the proof is on here. Can I take the stand for a moment?" She asked as I nodded walking up with her.

"Everyone this is-"

"Elizabeth Alice Green. One of ADA's lawyers. Graduated from Yale 8 years ago and has a bachelor degree in law and politics." A man says looking at her as she raised her eyebrows impressed. "Also, pretty hot." He added as some people laughed as she goes to the mic. "That's very hot." She replied as they laughed more.

"Today, as we all know, a horrible incident happened only 2 blocks away from here. James Williams was murdered by one of D. C's own policemen. I say murdered because Charles Levy is guilty. He planted the gun on James Williams 5 minutes after he shot him." She said as the audience including me gasp in surprise. "This is the video that explains everything." She says putting it into the TV that they have outside on a stand just in case evidence includes film.

She puts it in and it shows both Charles and James standing up. Charles has his gun pointed at James while he has his hands up. It looks like James is trying to explain himself and when he goes to put his hands down, Charles fires at him 3 times. Everyone gasps and murmurs in shock and then watch as Charles panic and then puts an extra gun underneath the body and everyone starts yelling in anger. They watch as he runs his hands through his hair and then looks at the street camera and widens his eyes. He then goes into a store and the video ends.

Liz goes back on the stand and faces the group of rowdy people. "There you have it. Charles Levy went into the store on that street corner and paid the owner off to get rid of the tapes but my team got there before he could burn them. The owner of that shop is going to jail as well for now being an accomplice and trying to cover evidence against a murder. Charles Levy, you are guilty. You are done." Liz finished as the audiences applauded as she stepped down and went over to me.

"That was amazing." I complimented her. "Thanks. Now, it's on you. Show them they were wrong. You got this." She said as I breath in and out before patting Liz's back and going back on the stand. "Everyone give it up for Elizabeth Greene one more time, along with her team Chase Young and Patrick Johnson." I said as the people cheered as they all three smiled and waved.

"This morning started as a sad incident that seemed like America had taken a lost again. But not today. James Williams has gotten the justice he deserved and I will myself make sure that Levy is put away for a long time. This country has been a target for racism for a very long time and we are moving forward in history, giving the same equal rights to everyone. This is a day for change. Rest In Peace, James Williams." I finished as they all cheered as I stepped down off the podium as Liz thumbs up me and Dez patted my back proud of me, but all I think about is Ally Dawson. The woman I couldn't do this without.

Ally's POV

"Ally, why aren't your bags unpacked?" My dad asked as a knock appears on the door. "There it is." I said as he gets more confused when I open the door to my mom. His eyes widen and walks over to us. "Hey sweetie." My mom says hugging me. "Hey, honey." She said to my dad who was still in disbelief causing us to laugh.

"Dad, this trip is for you and mama. I know you guys never had a honeymoon back then because you didn't have enough money so this is it for you too. Plus, I know you guys can't be away from each other more than a day, let alone a week." I said as my dad looks at me in amazement. "Oh, Ally. This is the most amazing thing you've ever done for me." He said hugging me tightly then kissing my mom.

"Well, what about clothes? You didn't bring any." He said to my mom. "Because I did. The suitcase I brought was actually all her clothes. Part of the surprise." I said with a smile as he shook his head. "You two are good. Thank you sweetheart. Have a safe flight home." He said kissing my forehead and my mom did the same as I waved goodbye walking out.

When I do, I hear my phone go off and when I check it, it says I have a voice message from Austin. I click it and put it to my ear to hear it. "Ally, hey. I decided to just make a message instead of calling because I know you're trying to enjoy yourself with your dad and I don't wanna be a bother. Okay, I'm babbling-" He said as I laughed to myself getting into my car. "The point is, I wanted to say thank you for today. I sincerely mean it when I say I wouldn't have done it without you. Your friends are amazing and so are you. I'm the luckiest man in the world to have such an amazing, intelligent and bad ass woman as my friend. I've never said this out loud, because I never thought I needed too, but...you make me a better President. Since the moment I saw you." He said as my heart warms at the compliment and I smile a little at the emotion in his voice. "Uh, anyway. You have a nice trip and tell your dad I said hi. Bye, Als." He said as the message ended. I sigh when I kind of feel bothered by the word friend but I know it's what I wanted. Well, what has to happen.

Austin's POV

After I left Ally a message thanking her, I went to my office to write a huge apology letter to the family of James Williams and an invitation to my next event to honor him.

As soon as I finish, Mel walks in. "Mel, hi. What are you doing here?" I asked since we haven't found her a job yet. She smiles but a little sadly. "Are you okay?" I ask standing up and walking over to her.

"Austin, do you remember months ago when I first got pregnant, and you told me to my face that their was nothing that could ever make up for what I done? Nothing I could ever say, could make it right because I had ruined your life, and that being together was so far from your mind that you didn't even want to be my friend?" She asked reminding me with my words as I put my head down in shame at their harshness and she notices. "Don't feel bad about it. I know I deserved it." She responded before turning completely to me looking into my eyes sadly.

"I know I didn't say anything at the time but... it really hurt me. Because whether you believe it or not Austin, our friendship is the most important thing to me. Because that's something we have always been since the day we met. When we were boyfriend and girlfriend, husband and wife, and sometimes enemies, I knew deep down, I still had a friend in you and I thought there was nothing that could change that. Until I went and did the most ultimate betrayal and saw the look of hate in your eyes. You didn't say it, but I knew it Austin. You hated me. For trapping you even further in this marriage and for ruining your relationship with Ally. I couldn't blame you, but... I don't want you to hate me Austin because it sucks. Badly." She said with tears in her eyes before brushing it off with a laugh and a smile.

"God, we've been through so much together since we've met, good and bad. But mostly pain that we were causing each other. I don't want to hurt you Austin. I don't want to lose you as a friend. I don't want to lose _you_." She said emotionally before wiping her tears and going to the door.

"So, I'm gonna do something that hopefully does makeup for everything I've ever done and all the pain I caused." She said as I look at her with a confused expression while she opens the door to an older man in his 50's holding a briefcase.

"Hello, Mr. Burcadi." Mel says letting him enter as I stand up even more confused than before. "Hello to you, Mrs. Moon." He said before turning to me pulling out his hand. "It's an honor to meet you Mr. President." He said as I shake his hand. "I wish I could say the same thing, but I unfortunately don't know who you are." I said looking at Mel to explain what's going on and she comes over to stand next to the man. "Austin, this is Mr. Burcadi, my new lawyer. He's here for our divorce." She says as I widen my eyes in shock.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) What did you think of the controversial case?**

 **2.) What did you think when ADA came to whoop some ass and get justice?**

 **3.) Thoughts on Mel's speech to Austin?**

 **4.) Ending line reaction?**


	41. Kidnapped & Knights

Austin's POV

 _ **LAST TIME ON "MR. PRESIDENT."...**_

 _"Austin, this is Mr. Burcadi, my new lawyer. He's here for our divorce." She says as I widen my eyes in shock._

 _ **CONTINUATION...**_

I still stare at Mel in shock until she snaps her fingers in my face as I snap out of it. "Oh, um I'm sorry. I was just um, caught off guard." I said having trouble forming my words. "Um, Mrs. Moon, I thought you said this was a mutual decision?" Her lawyer asked turning his head towards her. "It is. He's just a little shocked. It's been a _long_ time coming." She said then facing me again.

I collect my thoughts after looking in between the both of them. "Mel, are you serious about this? This is not some joke, right?" I asked not wanting to get my hopes up. "I'm actually offended. I get you asking that a few months ago but now, seriously?" She said as I sighed. "I'm sorry, but you have to understand my side. This always seemed so far away. Like it was never gonna happen." I said as she nodded agreeing.

"Well, its real and it's gonna happen. It has too. Our marriage is over, Austin. It has been for a long time now." She said as I stared at her in amazement in how far she's come. "Okay." I said as they both looked at me as I take a few breathes finally coming to terms this is really happening. "Alright. Let's talk." I said as we all three sat down.

Ally's POV

I roll my eyes as the lady tells the story again. "Ma'am, I've said this a million times already. We are not doing your case. It is not in our field. You need to go to the FBI." I said as she stands up frustrated. "I need you four to find her! I know you've done things like this for other people." She stated as I sighed.

"We are not playing detective anymore. What we did, was not our position even if it saved lives. We're lawyers, not the police. You need to file a missing person's report to them." I told her. "I can't. We all know that police don't really do their jobs! I only trust you all to find her. She's been missing 2 weeks and I'm pretty sure it was that weird boyfriend of hers who took her. Please, Miss. Dawson." I said and I felt bad for rejecting her but I shook my head again.

Liz looked in between us and came forward. "I'll take this case." She said as I widen my eyes. "I don't think that's a good idea, Liz." Pat said agreeing with me. "Yeah, what are you thinking?" I asked her as she began to speak but Chase beat her to it. "I'm with her. I kind of want to do this case too." He said as I looked at him in disbelief. "Really? You're okay with your girlfriend being in harms way?" I said folding my arms. "I know she's tough. She's got this." He said as she smiled. "Thanks babe. That's so sweet." She said kissing him quickly.

I sigh and face the lady who looked at me with hope. "Well, I'm sorry, I refuse to work on this case but I'll allow my colleagues to work on it with you. Is that okay?" I ask and she nods her head repeatedly. "Alright, I'm headed to the White House. I got things to do." I said grabbing my bag and going to Pat. "Please make sure they are careful." I said and he nodded. "I'll do my best Als." He said as I hugged him leaving.

I drive to the White House and sign in. When I'm walking down the hallway, I see Austin coming my way with a smile on his face but he doesn't notice me. "Hello..." I said as he turned around with wide eyes. "Oh my god, Ally hey. You're back from the trip!" He said picking me up with a hug as I giggle. He puts me down with a smile then a confused expression. "You and your dad only went to Hawaii for a day?" He asked as I shook my head. "No, I went for a day and my mom surprised him there. I set it up so they could have the honeymoon they never did." I told him. "That was sweet, Dawson. Just like when you helped me out yesterday." He said as I smiled shyly. "It was honestly no problem." I said as he smiled.

"So, Dez and Holly told me that your friend Pat and his fiance discussed with them about their double wedding." He said as I nodded happily. "I still can't believe your just finding this out." I said as he laughed a little. "Me too. But Dez was only thinking of me. He didn't want to make things about him when I was hurting." He said as I nodded agreeing.

"Yeah, he's a great friend. So, did they pick a location?" I asked curious. "He asked if the ceremony could happen in the White House Garden. I said yes. It's in a month. I heard Holly's handing out invitations tomorrow." He told me as I cheered ecstatic. "Oh my gosh, the White House garden? That is gonna be so cute! And you are an amazing friend for letting him use it." I said kissing his cheek softly as he smiled. "I would do anything for Dez." He said and I knew he meant that. They are more than best friends. They're brothers. "Well, I gotta go. I'll see you later?" I ask and he nods as I pat his back leaving.

Austin's POV

When Ally leaves, I spot Mel saying goodbye to her new friend Gerald. I walk over to her and gently turn around and she smiles a little. "Oh, hey Austin." She said nicely. "Hey, Mel. I just wanted to let you know that I'm gonna get my lawyer on this as well. Just to be secure and everything." I told her as she makes an offended face. "What? You don't trust me, Austin?" She asked insulted as I violently shake my head.

"No, No, that's not what I-"

"Relax, Austin. I was just kidding. I'm fine with it." She said with a smile joking as I catch a breath. "Okay. You are good." I said as she laughed a little. "No, you are easy." She said as I touch my heart fake hurt.

"So, are you gonna get back together with Ally now?" She asked calmly. "Um, I don't wanna discuss that with you, Mel. I don't wanna make you uncomfortable or hurt you." I said honestly as she laughed a little. "Austin, I'm sorry, where have you been the past two years? I'm not in love with you and you're not in love with me. I'm not seeing the conflict in this conversation." She said as I did feel silly but it did feel awkward talking about the woman you want to be with, with your wife but what the heck.

"Um, I guess your right."

"So, I saw you talking to each other. Did you tell her?"

"No." I said shaking my head.

"Why not?" She asked genuinely confused.

"Well, she's adamant about not having an affair again which I understand. But even though we're defiantly getting a divorce now, I just want to wait until it's finalized. So, we can be together and move on with our lives. I don't want her to ever feel second in my life." I said honestly as Mel put both her hands on each of my shoulders confusing me but I didn't say anything.

"Austin, over the past two years I have done nothing but want to kill you and Ally for hurting me and falling in love with each other. But I think deep down, I was more hurt because I didn't have a love like that. I could have, but I was stupid and let it get away. The love of your life is right in front of you. Take the chance while you can. Don't let her get away." She told me as I look at her astonished. "Mel, that was beautiful." I said as she playfully rolled her eyes with a smile. "Don't get all emotional." She said as I chuckled a little hugging her as she hugged me back.

Ally's POV

"Ally! Ally!" I snap out of my daydream about Austin when I look up to Holly looking at me like wtf. "Ally, you're phone has been ringing for the longest. Pat wants to talk to you." She said as I said sorry and got the phone from her walking out.

"Hey, was sup, Pat?" I asked standing against the wall. "Chase and Liz are determined of going to an abandoned house where the daughter is suspected to be with her boyfriend." He told me as I sighed. "It's not her boyfriend anymore if he kidnapped her." I replied. "Well, that's the mom's theory." He said as I shook my head.

"So, they're really deciding to be reckless? I thought we were all behind that." I said disappointed. "Yeah, but the thing is Als. They want you to go with them." He said as I widen my eyes. "What? Why me? You're there." I said not getting it since I'm at work. "Yeah, but I absolutely refused to go. I made promises to my fiance to try to be as safe as possible. They're hopeful you think differently." He told me. "Well, I don't." I said as he sighed a little.

"Look, Als. I know you don't wanna go, I don't either. They shouldn't be there but they're not gonna stop. You're the only one I trust to get them back safely. You're freaking superwoman. Can you do this for our friends...superwoman?" He asked as I rolled my eyes. "Ugh, fine. Text me the address and then tell them to meet me in front of the building in 30." I said caving in. "Alright." He said hanging up as I went back into the office as I grabbed my black leather jacket.

"Um, and where do you think you're gong?" Holly asked as I made a guilty face. "I have this lawyer thing. I am so sorry." I said feeling badly as she sighed with a head shake of disappointment. "Of course. Fine, go Als. It's not like you were doing anything anyway." She said with an attitude hurting my feelings. "What would you say if I brought back Big Belly Burger?" I asked bribing her as she looked up as her eyes light up. "I would say you're forgiven." She said as I laughed shaking my head. "Alright, good. I'll see you later." I said walking out and closing the door.

Austin's POV

"Gentlemen, take a seat." I said to Mel's lawyer, Mr. Burcadi and my lawyer Mr. Lyon. We all sit around a table as Mel's lawyer brings out some papers sliding it over to mine. "This is what we have been discussing so far." He said as Mr. Lyon looked over it nodding his head. "Seems legit so far. Are we talking possessions yet?" He asked. "That's what I hoped to go over today." Mr. Burcadi replied. "Alright, great. Let's get into it. Anything you both hope to keep after the divorce?" He asked as Mel and I looked at each other trying to think.

"Do you know the vase you got me on our honeymoon?" She asked as I nodded. "I would like to keep it, if you don't mind." She said. "Of course I don't mind. I'm not into flower's print." I said jokingly as she laughed a little. "You guys are very friendly with each other. I'm a little surprise a divorce is happening here." Mr. Lyon said.

"We're not in love with each other." We said simultaneously as they widen their eyes. "Well, let's keep this going then." Mr. Burcadi said looking through some files. "If you guys are remaining friends, the process can go much faster than a regular divorce. Let's try to keep it peaceful, okay?" He said as we nodded. "No problem." I said as we all went on to talk more and more about stuff we are keeping or what the other can have. Also, making sure our lawyers keep the divorce process under wraps until it's finalized and the world finds out.

Ally's POV

I arrive in front of the abandoned building where Chase and Liz are standing in front of. "Okay, let's get this over with." I said as they turn around to see me. "Ally, you came." Liz said with a smile on her face. "Not happy to be here. Just here to make sure none of you don't get brutally murdered for being stupid." I said harshly as I pull out my registered gun as we walk to the back of the house. I began to check the windows as I see them watch.

"Are you really mad at us, Als?" Chase asked as I looked into the house and didn't see anyone. "Yes." I said without looking at them. "Come on. The woman's child is missing." He said as I faced them. "Yes, I understand that. Do you wanna be next?" I asked as they got quiet. "No matter how much emotional a case seems to be, if it is _not_ in our field than it is _not_ our job. I made a mistake doing it the first time, making it seem as if it was okay. It took someone who really cared and loved me to see that I was putting my self in danger when I didn't have too! I care about the both of you and it's selfish that you don't care what Pat and I think!" I finished as they stayed quiet and feeling guilty. "Now, let's go." I said opening the door quietly as they followed me on the alert.

When we start to head upstairs from the basement we check out the first floor that is really disgusting. We see nothing but Chase signals me when he hears something from upstairs. I told them to get behind me because I was the one with the weapon.

We all three walk upstairs and when we get fully up there, I hear moans. I close my eyes and take a breath hoping no one is getting raped. I bust the door open and I widen my eyes along with Chase and Liz because I can not believe what I am seeing.

"What the hell?" I said as the naked teen boy and girl cover their bodies with blankets. "What the hell are y'all wearing?" Liz asked in disbelief. "Um...it's the new thing." The boyfriend said as Liz and I try not to laugh and blush. "Having sex as knights are a new thing? No, man. It's just a weird thing." Chase said as Liz and I hold in our laughs as the nerdy boy stood up.

"Hey! You know nothing about our crew. Us knights will avenge the night and take the planet with us!" He said wielding his fake sword in the air as his girlfriend, the so called 'victim' smiles proudly. "That's right, baby." She said going over to him and he wraps his arm around her smiling goofy. "Okay...so who's gonna be the one to tell the mom?" Chase said as Liz and I look at him like 'really'.

Austin's POV

Our lawyers and us stand up after a good hour conversation and filing out more files. "With this process, the divorce should be finalized in a month." Mr. Burcadi said as Mr. Lyon agreed as Mel and I looked at each other and smiled a little. "We want to thank you so much for everything." I said as Mel and I shook both of their hands equally. "It was our pleasure. We'll be in touch." Mr. Lyon said as they both walked out closing the door as Mel and I looked at each other letting out a breath of relief and falling back on opposite couches next to each other with a laugh.

We sit up in peace and relaxed before looking at each other. "We did the right thing. We weren't happy. You certainly weren't." She said before looking down down a little. I fury my eyebrows and go over to the sofa where she is and hold one of her hands in mine.

"Hey." I said making her look at me. "We might not have had the best moments in our marriage, but there was some great ones and well... those are forever." I say as she smiles a little and takes my hand. "We came a long way huh?" I added as she laughed a little. "Yeah, we defiantly did. Austin, I want you to know that even though we didn't make it as a couple, I'm still glad we came out as friends. I'm happy we found a friend in each other." She told me and in this moment I was genuinely happy. "Me too." I said hugging her as she hugged me back tightly as we take in each other knowing our time is officially coming to an end.

It's exciting because we're not meant to be together but it's sad because we weren't just husband and wife. We were friends. More friends than a couple if I say myself. We'll always be friends. "So, Mel?" I ask as we pull away. "Yeah?" She asked looking at me. "Do you mind me asking, how is Chris?" I ask as her breath hitches a little and her eyes light up a bit.

"Austin, I don't really wanna talk about-"

"Why not? We talked about Ally."

"That's different."

"How?"

"Because, its-because- I, and he-"

"That's what I thought." I said as she sighed.

"Mel, you don't have to hide your feelings for him anymore. Everyone knew you two had something special."

" _Did._ He left."

"He got a great offer. Aren't you happy for him?"

"Of course! I...I just miss him a lot. He was my best friend here. He understood me when no one else didn't. He only saw the good in me. He saw the person I was always capable of being. He loved me for who I was." She said more to herself.

"So, why let him go? Why not tell him how you feel?"

"During that time, my mom was still in my head. It's too late now." She said sadly.

"Is it?" I ask as she looked in my eyes deeply.

"I'm scared." She said and I felt it in my bones and I realize in this moment Chris is the only guy she's ever truly loved in her life just like Ally is the only girl for me. But Mel never experienced what real love is because of her mother and that's what's holding her back from taking a chance with someone she's meant to be with.

"Mel." I said taking one of her hands again. "You know how you think Ally is my one and only?" I asked as she continued to look at me. "I think Chris is yours." I said as she looked at me taking a slow breath with emotion in her eyes.

Ally's POV

I walk out my car on the phone with Pat. "So, basically her missing daughter wasn't missing. She was just a sex addict who loved to do it in nerdy knights costumes?" Pat said a I chuckled with a nod. "Basically, yeah. Chase and Liz are on their way to ADA to deliver the news. Do me a favor and record the reaction please?" I asked. "Sure, Als." He said with a chuckle.

"Um, Chase and Liz are here but they want to talk to you. I'll put you on speaker." He said as I got confused. "Um, hey Als. We wanted to apologize for earlier. You were completely right. We shouldn't have risked our lives not knowing what could have happened." Chase started out. "Yeah, it was reckless for us to play FBI and detective. We know you care about us and it was selfish to only think about ourselves. We're sorry and we hope you can forgive us." Liz finished as I smiled a little.

"Why didn't you guys just tell me this when I was with you?" I ask confused. "You're kind of intimidating in person." Chase said as I chuckled a little shaking my head. "Yeah, I forgive you knuckleheads. I'll see you tomorrow." I said as we hang up.

I walk into the White House and head up on the elevator. When I get to my floor, I go into my room where Holly looks at me. I show the Big Belly Burger Bag and then she smiles cheering and going over to me and snatching after hugging me. "Thank you. You are forgiven." She said as I smiled. "No problem. I'll be back after I go to the restroom. I've been holding it for a while." I said as she nodded with her mouth already stuffed. I laughed and walked out heading to the bathroom when I bump into the President turning a corner.

"Oh, hey Dawson." He said with a giddy smile. "How was the case? Was it dangerous? Were you careful?" He asked causing me to giggle from all the questions. "I'm fine, Austin. It was fine. Funny actually." I said as he looked confused. "Funny?" He questioned. "Apparently, the missing girl was just a sex crazed teen who loved nerdy knight sex." I said as he burst out laughing. "Wait. Seriously?" He asked with a wide smile as I laughed a little nodding my head. "Yup. Who knew my job could be funny." I said as he shook his head amused.

"So, how are you?" I asked and he stared at me for a while. "You know, I think I'm the happiest I've been in a long time." He said with a genuine smile. "I'm happy for you." I said honestly as we smile at each other.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) How are you feeling knowing the divorce is in motion?**

 **2.)** **Random. What kind of a case? LOL**

 **3.)** **What did you think seeing how Austin changed Ally in a positive way when it comes to her being a lawyer?**

 **4.) Free Comment.**


	42. Carnivals & Cars

Mel's POV

I laugh at something funny Gerald says why we sit on a bench in the White House garden on his lunch break. For an older man, he is completely hilarious. "So, do you have any family?" I ask while talking a sip of my tea. "A wife and stepson." He told me as I nodded listening. "That's nice." I said with a smile. "None of your own?" I asked. "Of what?" He replied confused. "Kids?" I said as his facial expression turns to uncomfortable obviously bringing up a touchy subject. "How long have you and your wife been married?" I asked changing the subject not wanting to upset him. "Um, it'll be 8 years in May." He told me. "Well, I would love to meet her and your stepson one day." I said as his eyes tended to light up. "I would love that." He said like his heart was warmed and I smiled happily.

Ally's POV

Chase, Liz and I sit in our chairs as Pat stands up telling us more details of the upcoming wedding. "I really need you guys to dress to impress. And I don't mean sneakers and a hoodie, Chase." He said looking at him as Liz and I try not to laugh. I stand up and walk over to Pat putting both my hands on each side of his shoulders.

"Pat, everything is gonna be fine. We promise not to embarrass you. Not a lot anyway." I said with a smile before folding my arms while he sighs. "What's the matter, Pat?" Liz asked sitting up more. "Yeah, you know if you're having doubts, all you gotta do is back out." Chase said as Liz smacked his head. "Hey! I'm gonna need a lawyer if I keep getting abused by everyone in here." He said rubbing his head as we look at him amused.

I turn back to Pat. "I don't know. I love Pam so much but being a husband is a big deal and responsibility. What if I'm not the best one I can be for her?" He said worried and concerned as I look at him shaking my head. "Pat, you are one of the best men I know in my life. And I'm not saying that because you're my friend, but because it's true. You're sweet, intelligent, successful and loyal. You love Pam with a full heart and she is head over heels in love with you because of it. You're the whole package. If any girl can't see that, it's their loss. I promise, you are amazing." I told him as he smiled. "Thanks Als." He said pulling me into a hug as I hugged him back. Chase and Liz joined in causing us to laugh.

Austin's POV

I walk out my office when I notice Holly standing outside hers. She gets off the phone with someone looking very disappointed. I walk over to make sure she's okay. "Hey, Holly. What's wrong?" I ask as she faces me with raised eyes. "Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. President. I'll get right back to work." She said as I chuckled. "Holly, its fine. Plus, when are you gonna stop calling me Mr. President? When we are alone, you can call me Austin. You're marrying my best friend for Christ sake." I said as she giggled. "I guess you're right." She said agreeing.

"So, tell me what's got you down?" I asked as she nodded leaning against the wall. "Well, it's really silly but you know my other boss Helen Reese, right?" She asked as I nodded. "Yeah, of course." I replied. "Well, everyone knows she's been a heavy smoker for a long time. 20 years to be exact. The thing is, over the year I've been working for her, we've grown close and she's become like a mother to me. She's constantly looking over, being protective and always inspiring me to better because she believes in my skills. I've never had anyone believe in me the way she does besides Dez." She said as I understand.

"And you want her to stop smoking, am I right?" I ask as she nods. "She just went to the hospital last week because one of her lungs collapsed. She told me to mind grown folks business but I could tell it hurts her for me to be disappointed in her." She told me.

"Wow. Helen Reese is a writing icon in this town, it'd be a shame to lose her. But 20 years, Holly? That is a long time with an addiction. It's defiantly not gonna happen over night." I told her honestly as she sighed. "Yeah, I know. So, what am I gonna do?" She asked desperately clearly caring for this woman.

"I think you need to give it to her straight." I said honestly as she continue to listen. "You said she's like a mother to you so most likely she feels the same about you being a daughter. You need to tell her she's too damn talented and successful to let all her hard work go down the drain. Make sure she hears all the reasons why she should stop even if she's heard it a million times. Don't fear her because she's your boss. Speak your truth." I told her as she looked at me amazed. "Wow, Mr. President. That was actually amazing advice." She said a little shocked.

"Thanks. I think Ally's inspiring speeches are rubbing off on me." I said as she giggled a little. "Well, thanks. I appreciate it." She said with a smile opening her door. "Oh, and Holly?" I say as she turns to me. "Dez isn't the only one who cares about you. You're family here." I told her as she smiled warmly to me with a nod going inside.

When Holly walks back in the room, Mel spots me and walks over to me with an attitude. "Uh oh. What did I do?" I ask as she folds her arms. "Why didn't you tell Ally?" She asked frustrated. "Who says I haven't?" I ask folding my arms as well challenging her.

She gives me a look and I cave in. "Okay, I haven't." I said putting my arms down as she rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot." She said as I get offended. "How? You know the reason why!" I said in defensive. "Your reason is stupid! We are done, Austin. The divorce may not be final yet but it's defiantly happening. You have the love of your life in front of you and you're choosing to wait? Your one and only is in love with you so take the chance to tell Ally Dawson, _the love of your life_ , that you are completely and utterly ready to be with her. I know you are." She says looking in my eyes as I look at her in amazement. "You are...completely right. Okay, I will." I said with a smile on my face finally ready to be with my girl again.

Ally's POV

We all were still helping Pat go over some more details of the wedding. My phone rings and I excuse myself going into my private office. "Hey, Hanna." I said picking up the phone. "Hey, Ally. I just wanted to call and thank you again for the job opportunity. I love it here and even though it's not permanent for career wise, I feel so much more in my zone without all the stress." She said as I smiled at her pleasant settling in.

"That's great, Hanna. I'm happy you feel that way." I told her. "Yeah, it's so easy here and the boss is really nice. I'm sorry for the breakup by the way." She told me with sympathy. "It's okay. It was for the best." I told her truthfully. "Okay. Well, I'll see you soon? Holly's wedding in a few weeks?" She asked. "Oh defiantly." I said as we both giggled.

We both hung up and I made my way back outside the office to only see Chase and Liz. "Pat went home to his fiancé. Apparently she's more entertaining." Liz told me with a smirk. "Everyone's growing up." I said plopping up on the table crossing my legs. "We have been for a while now." Chase said sarcastically wrapping his arms around Liz while I still smack his arm.

"Als, why don't you go to the carnival with us?" She asked as I violently shook my head. "Nope. Not again. I'm not hanging out with just the two of you. All you do is make out while I feel awkward and left out." I said adamant. "I'm sorry about that. I promise we won't do that this time. Just come. It'll be a lot of fun." Liz said to convince me as a knock on the door came. Chase separated from Liz and went to open it and a smile soon came to his face. "Dude, what are you doing here? Awesome." He said pounding who ever hands it was.

Soon, the President came in as I widen my eyes jumping off the desk quickly. What is he doing here? "Why is it that I always catch you abusing a table?" He asked as I blush. "Um, what are you doing here?" I asked confused because he has never shown up unannounced. Hell, he's never shown up here.  
"I, uh actually wanted to talk to you about something." He said as I nodded my head about to respond. "Ooo, Mr. President, why don't you go to the carnival with all us. Ally won't go if it's just me and Liz. She doesn't like being a third wheel." Chase said as I internally groan. "I don't know. I like my privacy. It took me a while to sneak out without my bodyguards. If I go to the carnival, it would be chaos." He said not really sure.

"You know, you could always get a disguise so they won't recognize you. Plus, it'll be fun. Something tells me you don't get to have a lot of that." Liz said to him as I seen him start to change his mind. "Well, I guess you're right. Alright. I'm in." He said as I sighed knowing I can't back out now. "Fine." I said as Chase and Liz smiled as we went out the building.

They both go in Chase's car while I get into Austin's. We drive to the costume store where they still have things on sale since it's spring now. We get Austin a dark brown wig and nerdy sun glasses. He gets out of his typical clean cut suit and wears regular jeans and a blue leather jacket. "Well, how do I look?" He asked facing us as I smile at his adorableness. "Normal." I finally said as he smiled a little at me.

Austin's POV

We arrived at the carnival, stood in line, paid and then went inside. We went on a ton of rides and I have to admit I was having the time of my life. I've spent most of my twenties in college focusing hard in law school then campaigning for presidency that I didn't really get a chance to be normal and have fun. But I did today.

Chase and Liz decided to get on more rides as Ally and I wanted to take a walk while we ate some cotton candy. "Your friends are daredevils." I said as she laughed. "Yeah, they always have been." She said with a shrug of the shoulders. We continued to walk but in a comfortable silence until I decided to ask her something. "Are you okay? I know you didn't want to originally come here." I said as she glanced at me for a second. "I'm fine. I had fun. I'm glad I changed my mind." She said with a small smile as I returned it. "Didn't you have something to tell me?" She asked referring to when I showed up to ADA. "Yeah, I did. But that's something I wanted to talk about in private. A carnival's not really the best place." I said as she looked at me with a small smile but strange because she had no idea what I could possibly want to talk about.

"So, do you see anything else you wanna do besides rides?" She asked as I stopped to look around. "Um, how about the photo booth? I've never been in one." I said honestly as she looked at me surprised. "Seriously?" She asked as I nodded. "Yeah. I wasn't the best looking in my younger days." I said as she laughed a little. "I'm sure you were just as handsome as you are now." She complimented me as I smiled before we walked over.

When we went inside, I took off my wig and glasses. I paid the $5 for five pictures. The numbers warned us when the picture was gonna be taken and that's when we realized that we didn't prepare any poses for the camera.

For the first one, we just smiled naturally. The second one came and we looked at each other trying to find out what we should do. "Silly!" Ally quickly said as we did weird poses. The third one consisted of me doing a conceited pretty boy face while Ally did the typical duck lips pose. The next one, Ally randomly kissed my cheek surprising me but I smiled anyway. The last one was the both us just staring at each other after she pulled away.

When it was done, we snapped out of it, I put my disguise back on and we got out. The pictures came out and I grabbed it looking at them. "They're nice." Ally said with a smile unconsciously leaning on my shoulder. "Yeah." I said looking at us and how we genuinely look like a real couple when Ally phone buzzes.

"Its Chase and Liz. It's time to go." She said as I nodded and we walked towards the front entrance to meet them. When we get there, we see them making out. "Hello." Ally said as they quickly pulled away. "Ally, hey. We're sorry. It was only one time though! That's a good start, right?" Chase asked as I laughed and Ally shook her head. "Anyways...we're happy you came Als. We had a great time." Liz said hugging her.

"Well, Mr. President, we're glad you came. You're a cool dude. You impressed me again." Chase said making us all laugh as if the President of the United States had to impress him. "Thanks buddy." I said patting his back as Liz and Ally smile shaking their heads.

"So, do you need a ride home, Als?" Chase asked Ally but Liz gave me her a look that I didn't quite get. Whatever it was, Ally was against whatever she was implying then caved in when she glared at her. "No, I'll ride with Mr. President. I think I left my purse in his car anyway. If that's okay with him?" She asked looking up at me. "Of course. It was nice seeing you two again." I said shaking Chase's hand and hugging Liz.

We walk to my car opening the doors to check for my purse in the front seat. When we see it's not there, we close the doors and go in the back. After a while, I spot it way under the seat. How it got there? I don't know. "Found it!" I said pulling it up as she sighs in relief. "Thank you so much. You're a life saver." She said as I chuckled.

"I don't know about that. It's just a purse." I said not thinking of it as a big deal while she gasped. "A purse is not just a purse to a woman. It's their life." She told me as I smile at her enthusiasm from the little thing that meant so much to her. "Well, if it's important to you, it's important to me." I said honestly as she smiled widely at me and that's when I notice how close we were.

"So, um...we should return to the front now?" I asked with a little gulp in my throat. "Yeah...we should.." She said lowly but none of us moved and we just stared at each other. After a while we both grab each other connecting our lips. Our mouths move softly and passionately together missing each others touch. Ally helps take my shirt off slowly which makes my wig fall off along with my glasses.

I remove her shirt as I go to her neck sucking gently on the soft skin there as she moans lightly. I unclasp her bra and as it falls, it exposes her beautiful plump breast with soft, hard, pink nipples. I lean in and put one in my mouth and Ally softly bites her bottom lip. I began to suck lightly but enough where Ally feels every single pleasure. I start to twirl my tongue around it and Ally begins to moan more until I finish with a plop.

Before I can give the other one the same treatment, Ally starts unbuckling my pants. I take them off leaving me in my boxers. I switch our positions putting me on top as I trail down Ally's stomach with kisses until I get to her pants. Instead of taking just her pants off separately, I gently grab both her pants and underwear and pulling them down at the same time.

When they are fully off, I take Ally's beautiful naked body in after not seeing it for so long. I spread her legs wider as I hear her whimper a little and I see how soaking wet she is for me. I get turned on even more and began to get even harder. I lean down leaving more kisses on her bottom stomach until I reach her area where I began to suck softly. "Mmmmm." Ally moans as I continue to lick all inside her while she grinds herself into my face. I look up at her and she is biting down on her lip hard and then she looks at me moaning soft whimpers which makes it even more hot.

I separate my lips from her clean shaven vagina for a second before bringing my lips to her clit and sucking quickly while watching her arch her back and go crazy. "Oh my goooood." She moaned leaning her head back in paradise. "Don't stop. Don't stop baby." She moaned out of breath while grabbing and pulling my hair in her hands which I didn't mind.

I smirk a little at how riled up I can get her. I lick up and down faster and faster and I soon start to feel her legs shake. Soon after, she cums in my mouth and I swallow every tasty bit of her. She sits up out of breath looking at me in amazement before pulling me in for a kiss and switching us so now that she's on top.

While kissing me, she reaches down in my boxers rubbing me causing me to get even harder than I was before if that's even possible. I groan in her mouth while she smirks a little by taking my dick all the way out my boxers and rubbing up and down. "Mmm." I moan in her ear before she sits down on my lap properly causing me to enter her.

When I do, we both moan loudly satisfied into each others mouths. She starts to ride me back and forth as I help her holding her waist even though she defiantly didn't need it. "Yeees. Oh...yes." Ally moans throwing her head back as I watch her nice perky breast bounce. "Damn, baby." I moan laying back as I let her ride me into the night.

I roll my eyes in the back of my head when her vagina wall closes tight on me causing pleasure like I've never felt before. She begins to bounce up and down now coming hard onto me which drives us both crazy. I put one of my hands on her face and she looks down at me for a second before coming down and kissing me while continuing to ride me. I suck on her bottom lip while she adds her tongue and we fight for dominance until I feel myself throb inside her which causes her to moan loudly.

We continue to make out missing each others lips until I explode inside her and she cums for the second time. We both breath out of breath while I sit up feeling completely and utterly satisfied. I move some of Ally's hair out of her face while she looks at me shyly with sparkle in her eyes.

Suddenly, something in them changes. "Oh no." She said lowly to herself. "What did I do?" She said looking around and picking up her clothes. "What are you talking about?" I asked confused. "I told myself that I wouldn't start an affair with you again and look at what I did." She said disappointed and frustration with herself.

Instead, I just smile and face her towards me making her drop the clothes in her hand. "Mel and I are getting a divorce." I finally told her as she just stares at me before sighing. "Austin, I don't have time for jokes just so I can continue to sleep with you." She said as I get a little offended. "Do you really think I would do that? I'm serious. It's been in a process for a while now and our lawyer said it should be finalized in a month." I told her truthfully. "You're serious? Like really serious? As in...this is real. It's happening?" She ask as I nod my head with a small smile then she jumps in my arms kissing me which causes me to instantly kiss her back.

When she pulls away, she has tears in her eyes with a smile and I see how long she has been truly waiting for this moment. "I love and missed you so much." She said as my heart beats faster looking at her beautiful face. "I love you." I replied back wiping tears off her face while her hands laid gently on my chest. We kiss one last time for the night knowing that we're never letting go of each other ever again.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) Thoughts on Melanie's advice to Austin?**

 **2.) Who's your favorite friendship on the story? (I know there is a lot to choose from: urge)**

 **3.) What did you think when Austin and Ally made love in his car and got back together?**

 **4.) Free Comment.**


	43. Lovers & Losers

Ally's POV

I make out with Austin in his office when I can't stop giggling. "What is the matter with you?" He asked with a smile on his face as I shake my head. "I'm sorry. I'm just so happy." I said wrapping my arms around his neck happy that I'm wearing my four inch heels today because man is my guy tall. "Me too. I'm never losing you again." He told me before leaning down and connecting our lips as he sucked on my bottom lip before I opened mine again inviting his tongue as we fight for dominance. "Mmm." I moan softly as he picks me up and sits me on his desk while still grabbing my butt and squeezing it causing another moan.

I disconnect and go to his ear lightly kissing it before sucking softly on the earlobe and even though I couldn't see his face, I could tell his eyes were in the back of his head. He groaned into it as I brought his lips back to mine before a knock came on the door.

We sigh and separate. "Well, that's my cue to go." I said hopping off the desk. "I'm sorry." He said bothered that we were interrupted. "Don't be. What did you expect? Make it up to me later." I said kissing him one last time with a smile before walking away.

Mel's POV

After walking in the White House to have another discussion with Austin about what job career I want to take, I see Gerald who waves at me. I smile walking my way over to him. "Gerald, hi. Good morning." I said leaning in and hugging him, which his body finds a little shocking but soon he hugs me back as if he doesn't want to let go. Suddenly, I hear a long scream. I turn around to see my mother in fear, shock and anger storming up to us.

Ally's POV

When I walk out, I go the cafeteria where I see Holly sitting alone. "Hey. Where's Dez?" I asked since they usually always sat together. "He's not here today. He's suit shopping with Pat." She told me as I giggled a little. "Boys. Always so late." I said as she shrugged. "I told him again and again to get it months ago, but no amount of smacks to the head works." She said as I laughed sitting down.

I notice her aura is different. Usually she would be laughing with me. "Are you okay, Hols?" I ask as I watch her pick with her food. "Yeah.." She said with an unconvincing smile. I put one of my hands over hers as she looks back up at me. "You don't have to lie to me Hols. What's wrong?" I ask again really concerned for my friend. She sighs before facing me completely. "With the upcoming wedding. Yesterday, I looked at my dress and it became real. I'm nervous." She admitted. "I'm scared." She added as I raise my eyebrows in surprise because she was the one most excited.

"Are you thinking...about backing out?" I asked as she looked at me ashamed. "I honestly don't know. It's horrible, isn't it?" She asked putting her face in her hands. "It's sad but you can't force yourself to do something you're not ready to do." I told her honestly as she faces me again. "That's the thing, Als. When I'm with Dez, I feel ready. I couldn't be more ready. But when I'm alone and isolated with my thoughts, my mind goes in overdrive and I overthink everything thinking maybe this is just another thing in my life that won't work out because nothing ever has." She said and that's when I finally get it. "Holly, you know you can't let your past define who you are now." I told her. "I know." She said with a sigh. "But it's so hard when all you know is bad." She said as I feel sympathy looking in her eyes.

"I understand but you are much stronger than that and you know that. You're not afraid of getting married. You're afraid of being happy because it's not really something you've known. But tell me, what's the thing that makes you happiest in life?" I asked as she sighed with a smile. "Dez." She said as I nodded agreeing. "He has always been there for you because he loves you so much and I know when you look in his eyes, you know he'll never hurt you. What happened to you back then is your past. _He_ is your _future_." I said as she smiled a little. "And it's a good future." I said knowing the good man my friend was. "You're right, Als. I need to take control of my own life and move on because I'm not the same person I was 2 years ago. And part of it is because of you, Ally. You change people's lives when you walk in them. You're special." She said as I smile happily getting up and hugging her as she giggles. "I love you Ally." She said sweetly. "I love you Hols." I replied hugging her tighter.

Mel's POV

We watch as my mom stomps over here and Gerald genuinely looks nervous as if he was caught doing something bad. "What the hell are you doing talking to him, Mel?!" She yelled as I look at her crazy. "What are you talking about? He's my friend. And what are you doing back here anyway?" I asked irritated and frustrated since I haven't seen her in 2 months. "I gave you your space Mel, but I am still your mother and I don't want you to look, touch or speak to this man ever again!" She said with a raised voice pulling me away from him.

Ally's POV

Holly and I knock on the President's door and when he says we can come in, we do. "Hey, Mr. President." Holly said as I smiled at him. "We just wanted to ask if we could leave work early to go shoe shopping for my wedding in 2 weeks?" She asked nicely. "I thought girls were always prepared?" He asked folding his arms. "Well, we might not all be but we dress like we are." She said as he chuckled a little. "Well, alright then. I'm fine with it. It's not like there are any upcoming articles I need anyway." He accepted. "Thank you. We appreciate it." I said as Holly nodded with a smile then leaving.

When she did I turned around to Austin who was softly biting his lip. I run into his arms as he picks me up wrapping my legs around his waist. "Hey baby." He said as I smile melting into his golden brown eyes. "Hi yourself. Thanks for being sweet to us." I said about what he just did. "You told me to make it up to you." He said as I smirked. "You know that's not what I meant." I said as he smiled. "Oh really? Then what did you mean...Miss Dawson?" He asked smartly as I giggled putting my mouth to his ear so he could hear me clearly. "Something...a little...dirtier." I admit as he groaned a little. "Well, I'll think about it." He said as I laughed kissing him before pulling away and getting down. "I have to go." I said turning around to walk away and he slaps my butt. I turn around with a gasp as he smirks. "There it is." He said as I shake my head with a smile walking out.

Mel's POV

"What the hell?!" I said angry turning around pulling my arm away from my mother who brought us to a empty room. "Don't you what the hell me! I should be saying that to you! Have you not learned anything? We don't speak to them!" She said as I get taken back before chuckling but not in a good way. "You still don't get it, do you?" I said as she just stared at me. "After everything I said to you, you are still the same. I guess what they say is not true. Everybody can't change." I said as she rolled her eyes.

"Mel, don't be so dramatic." She said as I look at her with hatred. "No, you stop!" I yell catching her off guard. "Stop being mean all the time. Stop thinking you're better then everyone and stop telling me what to do! I am a grown ass woman who will talk to whoever the hell I want!" I tell her fearless. "What do you have against him?! I know you don't like anyone who isn't rich with a successful career but that whole scene was completely unnecessary and you embarrassed me!" I said pissed off as she got a little uncomfortable but tried to cover it up by folding her arms.

"I just think it's weird that my daughter is hanging out with a man of his age." She said as I rolled my eyes angry. "No, you don't. That is not it. You have something personal against him. It's complete bullshit!" I said as she raises her eyes in disbelief before stepping closer to me. "Melanie Alice Moon, I don't care how mad you are at me. You will respect me. I am still your mother." She said with her finger in my face as I scoffed moving it out the way. "Mother? Let's be honest, you weren't my mother _before_. And you defiantly aren't now." I said as she looks baffled that I was standing up to her. "I want you off the premises NOW." I demanded then bumping pass her and walking out.

Ally's POV

Holly, Liz and I arrived at the mall and we went inside a store and started to search for Holly's perfect wedding shoes. "So, are you excited to get married, Holly?" Liz asked with a smile. Holly and I looked at each other because of our previous conversation. "I am. I'm marrying the love of my life." She said with a genuine smile as I smiled too because she was really certain now and the doubt was gone.

"I'm happy for you. It must feel amazing to know that he is the love of your life." Liz said looking at a few boxes. "Isn't Chase yours?" She asked her back as I faced her and raised my eyebrows with curiosity. "Chase? Um, the love of my life? I don't know about that. We're dating and we love each other. I-I mean we-we have said I love you to each other but...I don't know. That seems like something that take-takes um, time to know. Ya know?" She said fiddling her hands with the box as Holly and I smirk trying not to smile but we do anyway. "Yeah, of course. We know Liz." I said sarcastically with a little laugh as she playfully rolled her eyes throwing a stuff animal at me.

"Oh, I am so sorry about talking about all this love stuff Ally. It's insensitive of me." Holly apologized because I was single. Well, to her anyway. "No, it's fine. I'm totally in love too." I said honestly as her eyes widen. "What? With who?" She asked curious as Liz raised her eyebrows at me.

"Does it matter?" I ask folding my arms. "Yes. Ally, you just got out a relationship with Ryan. Isn't that kind of...fast?" She asked as I sighed a little. "I guess it would seem that way. But this person isn't just recent...we've kind of had a thing for a while. A long while. To be honest with you...it's the main reason Ryan and I decided to go our separate ways. My mind was in the relationship completely, but my heart wasn't." I admit to Holly as she looks at me in shock.

"Ally, why didn't you tell me? Who is this guy that you're so in love with?" She asked as I smiled a little shaking my head. "You guys don't have to know everything." I say as she pouts and Liz acts fake upset even though she already knows who it is.

"So, you're just not gonna tell us? ...Ever?" Holly asked kind of hurt as I sigh a little getting serious. "One day, you will find out. And I hope you understand...because you're one of my best friends and I couldn't stand to lose you." I told her as it confused her because it got serious quickly. "Okay...well I love you too, Als. Let's go in there. I think I saw something I like." Holly said with a rub on my shoulder showing that we'll always be friends and then heading into the store.

Liz turns to me with a sad sigh. "Ally, Holly is a nice girl and amazing friend but she hasn't known you since kindergarten like me and look how I still reacted. I forgave you because even with your mistakes, I love and care about you too much, but you've only been friends for a good 2 years. And I'm not sure how much of that time will make her get past your decision. I want to believe in her friendship, I do. But she's a good person Als. She's better than us." Liz said as I nodded agreeing. "Yeah, I know." I said lowly looking down a little sadly.

"Plus, Holly has been working alongside and friends with the President since before I got there. That could ruin their friendship as well and I don't wanna come in between that. And Dez, her fiance knows about it which will probably put a huge wedge between them and that's the last thing I wanna do. Man, all this would have been avoided if I just told Holly a year ago." I said frustrated putting my hand through my hair.

"Als, don't blame yourself. You said yourself that you've seen signs that warned you not to say anything because how she would react or maybe she would tell someone. You made the best decision for you and the President. It may seem selfish, but it was in the right mindset." She told me as I smile a little at my best friend constantly giving me great advice. "Thanks, Liz. I love you." I said hugging her as she smiled hugging me back. "I love you too, kid." She said as I giggled a little before we pull away and join Holly in the store.

Austin's POV

"Don't worry, dude. Everyone gets a little cold feet but it's different with you and Holly. You're like two peas in a pod and everybody knows it. You've had a crush on the girl for years and now you're marrying her. How many guys can say that? That their marrying the girl of their dreams? You two are both lucky and your marriage will have some flaws because you're human but it will work because you are Dez and Holly. You're meant for each other. Tell me you don't know that when you look at her." I said as Dez stared at me amazed and impressed.

"Wow...dude. Just wow." He said standing up straight from leaning on my desk while I stood in front of my office door going through some files then putting them down. "What?" I asked on what the big deal was as he shrugged his shoulders. "That was just the best advice you've ever given me. And since when do you give me advice? It's always the other way around." He asked confused as I chuckled a little. "I'm just gonna decide to take that as a compliment." I said with a smile moving past him.

I see him watch me carefully as I look back up at him. "Bro, what now?" I asked as he shook his head. "What is up with you? For the last two days, you've been walking around with huge smiles and you're so much more giddy now.

"Giddy?" I repeat holding in a laugh.

"You know what I mean." He replied with a roll of the eyes.

"My point is...what is making you so happy?" He added as I thought about telling him and I realized I'm not keeping anything anymore from him.

"Alright, man." I said with a sigh taking a seat behind my desk.

"The truth is...Ally and I are back together, and this time it's for the long haul." I admit as he looks at me with a blank expression which confuses me because I don't know how he feels about it. "Wow. I can't really say I'm shocked." He replied taking a seat on the sofa. "You're disappointed again?" I asked going over to sit across from him. "I don't know, Austin. Should I be?" He asked genuinely not wanting to argue with me again about the situation. "No. This time it's different." I reassured him. "How so?" He asked confused. "Because Mel and I are getting a divorce. It'll be finalized in a month." I admit to the guy who is practically my brother.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise before standing up. "Wait, what? You two are getting a what?" He said with a small smile trying to show itself causing me to smile and stand up as well. "You heard right. Mel and I are finally ending this." I said as he opened his mouth in shock before a wide smile spread across his face before he ran to hug me.

He held tightly as I hug him back with a laugh before he pulls away. "Austin, man. That's amazing. I mean...not amazing. But amazing that it's finally happening." He said as I chuckled some more. "Yeah, I know. Ally and I are on top of the world." I told him already thinking about her. "How the hell did you get Melanie to agree?" He asked in amazement. "It actually was, believe it or not, _her_ idea. She brought her lawyer to me." I told him as I watch his facial express show more surprise.

He stares at me in disbelief. "Seriously? Why would she do that? I know she's changed and all but a divorce seemed like it was never happening." He said as I nodded agreeing. "I know but I guess that she figured that our friendship is more important than a relationship that isn't meant to be." I said as he nodded understanding.

"I'm really happy for you, man. You can finally be with the woman of your dreams...legally." He said as I chuckled as he did the same patting my back. "I'll see you later, man." He said as I watched him go to the door before turning back around. "I'm proud of you, bro." He said as I smiled genuinely happy that Dez was being beyond supportive.

Mel's POV

After talking to some people about some potential jobs I could start getting into with some employees, I decide to go visit Gerald after the last horrible encounter.

I go to the lobby and see him brushing off something off his pants. I sigh before going up to him. "Hey Gerald." I said as he faced me and seemed a little standoff which makes complete sense as my mom treated him awful and embarrassed me. "Um, hi Mrs. Moon." He said as he tried to go back to cleaning avoiding eye contact which made me feel worse. "Do you mind if I can talk to you? Privately?" I asked as he looked at me and thought about it. "I guess. Sure." He said even though I could tell he had doubt.

We walked into an empty room where I turned the lights on, closed the door and faced him. "First off, I wanna apologize for my mother's outburst today. She had no reason to go off on you like that. I just want you to know, I'm not like her. Not anymore anyway." I told him honestly as he stared at me for a bit before gulping a little looking down. "I believe that, Mrs. Moon. I do. I just think...maybe your mom is right. Maybe we should just stop talking to each other." He said shocking me because we were becoming such good friends.

"But why?" I asked a little hurt.

"Your mom...she seems like a complicated woman. I've worked here as long as she has and it doesn't seem like her point of view of people like _me_...is gonna change. I'm happy with who I am but your mother is not. I don't wanna come in between you two." He said as I shook my head upset.

"Don't be. My mother ruined our relationship, not me. You're right. She won't change, so why would we care what she thinks?" I asked sick of my mom ruining things for me.

He looked at me with sympathy as if it hurt him badly to let go of this too. "Because Mel, it's not what she wants-" Gerald was cut off when my mom bust through the door.

She looks at us both in anger. "Mel, what the hell did I tell you about talking to him?!" She yelled coming up to us. "Mom, what the hell are you still doing here? I told you to leave the premises!" I said frustrated that she doesn't listen. "Do you honestly believe I'm gonna take orders from my own daughter? I don't care what your status is in here, Mel. I'm your mother. You listen to me." She said as I roll my eyes before she grabs my arm to get away from him.

I stop it and yank it back from her. "No! I am not going with you! Both of you tell me what the hell is going on right now!" I screamed so angrily at why their was so much tension between them and why my mother being more of a bitch than ever before.

They both look at each other and my mom gives him a threatening look to not say anything. He looks like he's conflicted but he finally faces me. "Alright, um this was never supposed to get out, but I care about you too much and I know you've been lied to your whole life and I refuse to lie anymore." He said as I get confused and I watch as my mom's eyes widen in anger and complete fear. "Melanie, my full name is Gerald Robert...Grey. I'm your father." He finally admitted out loud as my eyes widen and I gasp backing up a little before my mom slaps him beyond hard with tears in her eyes.

I look in between the both of them with my mouth still open in shock. I would have never guessed and I am more confused than I have ever been in my life. "How...how-how is that possible? My dad is...I don't even know him. My mother told me he was just some Hollywood star and she wouldn't tell me his name because he was a douche who didn't want kids." I repeated all the times my mom would tell me that.

Gerald looked at my mom with a hatred I've never thought could exist on his face. "Your mom is a liar, Melanie. I'm sure that's not a surprise anymore." He said as I feel my breath hitch still taking in the news.

I turn to my mom who is in her own world that a 30 year old secret has finally come out. "What? You have nothing to say?!" I yelled angrily with tears in my eyes feeling overwhelmed. She just stared at me as if her words were just lost.

"Mel, I'm so sorry this is the way you had to find out, but if you want, I'll explain everything. The full story. I won't hold back, I promise." Gerald promised me as I thought about it before sighing and nodding.

When I give him confirmation, I see my mother's fury come back and she snaps at Gerald. "You say anything else, I'll kill you! Your career here is done!" She threatened as I see my mom's true colors come even more out than before.

Gerald just looked at her with a chuckle that said she didn't get to him anymore. "My daughter is more important than my career." He said as I raised my eyes brows stunned as Mel looked completely taken back because I guess it would always work when she threatened him before but not this time. "Mom, just get the hell out." I stated as she turned around to me. "Mel, I don't want you talking to this sorry excuse for a man. He is nothing but a low life loser. We don't deal with losers." She said as I wanted to smack her for insulting such an incredible man.

"When are you gonna learn, Debra?" I asked calling her by her first name surprising her in a hurt way. "He's not the loser. You are." I said hitting her where it hurts as she looks at me in utter disbelief. "Now like I said before, get the hell off my premises." I said opening the door where my bodyguard was waiting and standing. "Take her out the White House please." I said as he nodded grabbing her arm leaving while I closed the door.

I turn around to Gerald who looks kind of nervous so I walk over to him folding my arms. "Okay, spill." I said as he sighed before getting ready to explain. "Okay, it all started when Debra, your mother at the time was an intern at the White House 30 years ago. I was a janitor who was only suppose to be working there to pay off some college debt. Back then, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever met. When we first saw each other, I knew I had fallen in love. Even though I knew she felt the same way, she rejected me a few times at first but finally came around when I had the courage to kiss her. After that first kiss, we were more in love than Brad and Angelina. Everyone knew except Debra's mom because she was boogie just like Debra is now. All we wanted to be around was each other and all that mattered were each other. If you saw Gerald, you saw Debra. If you saw Debra, you saw Gerald. We were two peas in a pod. She was a little embarrassed about me being a janitor but I thought she would eventually get over it. We were together and happily in love for a good two years. Until, Debra got an offer to be Secretary of State and her mom told her, it could only be her, if she dumps me. Turns out, her mom knew the whole time and only let her have 'fun' with me until real things in life had came around. Apparently, this had been it. Debra...chose success over me. It doesn't sound so bad because of course as her boyfriend at the time, I would only want the best for her. But when she made the decision, she didn't even blink an eye, like letting me go didn't hurt her." Gerald said shaking his head a little as I felt bad.

"After a few months of our breakup, she found out she was pregnant. She denied it was mine but when the baby was born, I secretly had a DNA test done and it was defiantly mine. I wanted to be in my child's life and for a year I went back and forth in courts to get my rights but it's hard when your mother would lie and say I was abusive and horrible to others. Also, adding in that I'm a janitor and not reliable to take care of a child." He said as I was taken back a little. "She really said that?" I asked. "Can you really say you're shocked?" He asked as I shook my head no knowing that my mother had no limit to cruelness.

"She finally threatened that if I didn't stop trying to be in your life, she would have me fired from the White House because god knows it's the only job I could ever get. She told me that she refuses to be known for having a baby by a janitor." He explained as I moved closer intrigued by this deepening backstory.

"If she really hated you that much, why is my last name Grey? Why is hers?" I asked confused. "Once I found out, I was never going to get a chance with you, I cried myself to sleep and decided that if I couldn't be in your life, I at least wanted something of me connected to you. I told her I wanted you to have my last name and she rejected a million times until I convinced her that I really wouldn't ask for anything else and she finally believed me and went to the courthouse and got it legally changed. She ended up changing hers as well a couple years later so there was no suspicion of her and you having different names. She became Secretary of State for four years and I saw you until you were 5 but I never got to touch you or hug you. I could only look whenever you were passing by with your mother. But it was nice while it lasted seeing someone so beautiful I helped create." He said as I smiled a little.

"After being Secretary of State, your mother decided to open her own business and moved to Seattle, and I haven't seen you since until you became the First Lady four years ago. I always blamed her mother because she was young and easily influenced but your mother is a grown ass woman now and she knows the difference between good and bad. She's not a victim anymore and you shouldn't be either." He finished as I take it all in.

I turn around facing the wall closing my eyes and processing all the information I was just told in my mind. "I won't be mad if you hate me, but your mother was and still is, a lot to deal with. I shouldn't have let her get to me back then but I was young and stupid, I guess." He said as I turned around and walked back up to him. "I don't hate you. My mother is a lot to deal with. I know that better than anyone." I told him as he nodded agreeing. "I'm just happy the truth is out and that my real father didn't abandon me like my mother told me. Honestly, I think I'd be a better person if I was raised by you instead." I said truthfully because he was so humble.

He smiled with tears in his eyes. "Why are you crying?" I ask softly as he just shakes his head with a bigger smile. "It's just amazing that the child I never thought would be in my life, finally knows who I am and I love you so much. I'm happy to get that chance to tell you." He said emotionally as I get tears in my eyes and go to embrace him tightly as he holds me back.

Ally's POV

After dropping both Holly and Liz off at home from shopping, I decide to stop at the White House to see my boyfriend. When I get upstairs to his floor, I walk in to see him look up at me with a smile. "I was hoping you would come by." He said as I smiled walking over to him and sitting on his lap. "Well, of course. I could not sleep without seeing you." I said leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips that he reciprocates.

When we pull away, he smiled and pulls me closer. "So, how was your day?" He asked as I rubbed some lip gloss off his lips. "Um, pretty chill. I hung out with Liz and Holly." I said as he nodded. "Did she find the shoes?" He asked. "Yup. They're gorgeous." I said as he nodded. "What about you?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck. "Um, well I had a few meetings and both of Mel and I lawyers had a great discussion. They estimated the divorce will be finalized within a month." He told me as my smile widen and I kissed him again as he passionately kissed me back.

It's starts to get heated before he pulls away and stops it. I look at him confused before he pulls out something. "Sorry, but I wanted to give you this...again." He said pulling out the ring, I gave him back when we broke up.

I smiled a little with so many memories going through my head. "Now, that we know we're never separating again. Will you wear it again?" He asked as I smiled with a nod. "Of course." I said as he smiled too gently sliding it back on my finger as it shined. I look at it before looking back at him. "I promise to never take it off again." I told him as he nodded happily then standing us up and leaning down to kiss me.

I wrap my arms around his neck as he quickly lifts me up where his hands are under my small booty and my legs are around his waist. We continue to make out as our tongues collide with each other and he lays me softly on my back on his desk. I look up as I watch him lift my shirt some and lay soft gentle kisses across my stomach.

I lick my lips in anticipation while his hands unbutton my pants and slide down the zipper. He pulls them down along with my underwear as my whole area is exposed. I feel myself become even more wet as his hand strokes my area softly. "God, baby." I said as he leans his face down and starts to suck softly on my clean waxed pussy lips. I moan over and over again at the intense pleasure I was feeling. I watch him for a while because it's hot to see his tongue go to work but the pleasure intensifies causing me to throw my head back.

I grab onto his hair for support as I feel him at the same time reach an arm up my shirt and grope me through my bra. I moan slightly at the touch and with the little strength I have at the moment, I unclasp my bra so he could have full access. I feel him put my nipples in between two fingers and massage them as I bite my lip in bliss as he continue to slope my wet vagina lips in his mouth. I cum in his mouth within minutes and he swallows all of me. He comes up to me and lifts my shirt up for me because I was too out of breath.

Once he lifts my shirt to my bare breast, he leans down and plops one of my hard nipples into his mouth making it wet. He slips his tongue all around it making it even harder than before. He goes to the next one sucking even harder in that one. He surprises me when he softly bites my nipple in between his teeth turning me on even more than I was before. "Baby?" I say catching his attention as he looks up at me with already sex hair even though we didn't have it yet. I lean up and fully take off my shirt before kissing him while I'm completely butt naked.

Our lips move passionately together as I moan as my area rubs against his very hard groin. While we continue to kiss, I unzip his pants and pull them and his boxers down. I grab onto his penis and rub up and down which causes him to stop kissing me to groan in pleasure loudly. I smile a little and continue to rub up and down before jumping off the desk and getting on my knees.

He looks down at me and I look into his eyes as he enters my mouth and I see nothing but pure lust in his eyes. I close my eyes as he fits perfectly in my mouth while I suck the tip hardly causes him to completely lose it. "Shit, Ally. Don't stop." He said as I kept going as I used my hands to rub and massage his balls softly. "Oh my god, baby." He moaned loudly into the air as I felt him cum in my mouth.

I go back up to his height where he is out of breath so I lift his shirt up and then he picks me up now pinning me against the wall. I feel him enter me gently as I sigh in pleasure and satisfaction. He goes in and out me repeatedly as we bang against the wall roughly which I find insanely hot. "Deeper baby. Deeper." I moan into his ear as he did what I said penetrating me deeper than ever before causing me to smile biting my bottom lip. He looked me in the eyes before smiling and kissing me as I open my mouth to him. His soft lips collide with mine and I feel like I'm in heaven. We tongue each other down as I feel him hit every single spot inside me and I feel my legs start to shake.

Simultaneously, we cum together as we moan loudly one more time and breathe out of breath. "Wow." I said as he smiled kissing me again before placing me gently down. "You don't have to say that twice." He said as I giggled as we picked up both our clothes off the floor and walked into his bedroom from the connected door. We throw our clothes on the floor and he takes my hand leading us to the bed.

We get inside the soft material and lay down as I put my head and hands on his chest as he cuddles into my side. "I love you so much. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." He told me as I smiled to myself before facing him. He placed one of his hands on my face and looked at me as if I was the moon and stars. "Ditto." I said looking into his beautiful eyes. "I love you." I say leaning down and connecting our lips once again before falling asleep into each others arms.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) How is it seeing Austin & Ally back together as a couple?**

 **2.) What are your thoughts about Holly still not being told about the affair after 2 years?**

 **3.) What was your reaction to Mel's father reveal and the backstory of her mother and him?**

 **4.) 3 Favorite Parts?**


	44. Divorce & Death

**One Month Later**

Ally's POV

"You both may kiss the bride!" The pastor says as we all watch our great friends Pat and Dez kiss their beautiful brides Pam and Holly. We all cheer as they smile widely walking down the aisle as we all throw up confetti. It was such a beautiful ceremony and all of their vowels were so personal and lovely.

"I can't believe my best friend is married now." I hear Austin say from next to me as I giggle. "Why? You're married." I said as he shrugged. "Yeah, but Dez has always been the goofy, crazy one. Sometimes I forget that he's not like that anymore and he's matured. I'm happy for him." He said genuinely as I flash him a smile because I am hopelessly in love with him.

We arrive at the reception after about an half an hour, and the room they rented out was beautiful. It was gold and white and the designs were just exquisite. Everyone begins to give speeches while I sit at a table next to Austin. "Did I tell you that you look really beautiful tonight?" He said as I turned around facing him with a smirk. "Yes, you have. A billion times actually." I said as he referred to the short gold bridesmaid dress I was wearing along with Liz and Hanna who were off somewhere else right now.

"Well, I can't help it. I really want to kiss you right now." He said as I watch him lick his lips a little. "Well, why don't you?" I ask leaning forward flirting as he gets a confused expression on his face. "You know I can't..." He said trailing off eyeing people around us as I chuckle a little. "Who says it has to happen here?" I ask with a flutter of my eyelashes as I stand up and wink walking out the reception.

Austin's POV

I watch as Ally winks at me and signals me to meet her outside. After about 2 minutes, I get up and walk out the reception. I go into the parking lot but I don't see anyone. "Ally? Ally?" I whisper so people won't get suspicious. "Ally?" I ask again walking around.

When I don't spot her anywhere, I sigh and turn around to go back inside when I hear a door open and I'm pulled inside it. I gasp from the quick pace action to see Ally doubled over laughing. When I notice it's her, I sigh out of relief with a smile. "God, Ally. You scared the hell out of me." I admit as she continues to laugh. "That was kind of the plan. Even though I didn't think it would actually work." She said with a smile shaking her head as I chuckle. "Okay, it's not that funny." I said playing fake hurt. "No, it's not. I'm sorry baby." She said wrapping her arms around me before leaning in and kissing me.

She slowly lays me in the back of the car. She gets on top of me and continues to kiss me as I kiss back while tightly gripping her waist. I feel myself harden at the feel of her area rubbing against my groin. I began to slowly put my hands under her dress rubbing her thighs. She separates our lips as she grinds herself into me a little causing a groan to escape my lip. "You like that baby?" She asked seductively as I nodded a little before switching our positions. "I wish I could have time to make long passionate love to you, but if we're missing too long, their will be suspicion." I told her as she smiled leaving pecks on my neck and going to my ear. "Then make it quick." She said lowly as I felt my body shiver but I'll never admit it out loud.

I unzip myself and only pull down my pants and boxers halfway, just enough to expose my junk. Then I lift Ally's dress and slide her panties down exposing her soaking wet area just for me. I rub it gently up and down as she whimpers softly turning me on even more. "You like that baby?" I ask mocking her earlier as she smiles a little biting her lip as I kiss her and at the same time entering her.

We gasp in pleasure as we continue to kiss in bliss. She wraps her legs around my waist and puts her hands on my butt in order to push me deeper into her which I obliged. I go inside and out of her wet folds deep and hard causing my eyes to roll to the back of my head. "God, you're so tight babe." I moaned into her neck before leaving wet open mouth kisses causing her to moan more.

I lean one of my hands down softly and rub her clit up and down roughly causing her to yell loudly in pleasure. "AUSTIN!" She moaned turning me on more than ever as I feel her walls tighten around me causing me to throb inside her when we cum together. We breath heavy with a smile of satisfaction on our face before kissing.

We move our mouths slowly and passionately against each others before separating. "I guess we should head back huh?" She said as I slowly nodded before pecking her one more time as we exit the car. We go in separate times so no one gets suspicious.

When I get inside, I see the DJ turn the music on and tell everyone to pair up to slow dance. I watch as a brunette dude goes up to Ally and ask her to dance. She seems to reject at first but eventually gives in. He wraps his arms around her waist and I feel a tightening feeling in my stomach.

I walk over to the DJ who eyes light up when he sees me. "Mr. President, it is an honor to meet you. I've seen you all day but it is nice to actually be face to face. Just...amazing." He said in awe as I smile grateful shaking his hand. "Thank you, and I wanted to say that your playlist is amazing." I complimented as he smiled in appreciation. "Oh man, you have no idea what that means coming from you." He said as I smiled with a nod of the head. "You know what would make it better? If you did some remixes. Maybe like switch people around here and again?" I offered the idea as he nodded understanding. "Yeah, that seems cool." He said as I smile happy that I persuaded him. "Thanks buddy." I said patting his back before going back to the floor as I watch Ally not really paying attention to the guy. I chuckle shaking my head that I shouldn't even be jealous.

Ally has always been loyal and I know that's not gonna change. "Well, everyone I wanna try something new. I want everyone to change dance partners. Get to know everyone." The DJ said putting on another slow song as everyone separates and switches while I quickly make my way to Ally. "Hey beautiful." I said as she turned her around making her long hair almost hit me in the face. She smiles when she sees me. "Of course you had something to do with this." She said with a smirk folding her arms against her chest.

"What do you mean? I'm just following the man's rules." I said innocently pulling her close as she wraps her arms around my neck. "Uh huh. Sure." She said as I chuckled a little. "You're my girl. I love you too much to share you." I told her as she looked at me with a shy smile. "I love you too. You know that. You don't ever have to share me with another guy." She reassured me as I nodded as she leaned her head against my shoulder as we sway back and forth. "This past month with you has been so amazing. I wouldn't take it back for the world." I hear Ally say in a sigh of peace as I smile against her hair against my cheek. "Me too. I meant it when I said we're never separating again." I said as she leans up and faces me again.

She turns her head somewhere and I see her smile. I follow her eyes to see they land on Mel and Gerald, who we all found out to be her father. That was defiantly a huge surprise. No one would have ever guessed that Mel's father was working in the White House all this time.

After Mel ended her relationship with her mom, she's been spending most of her time with him, being independent or working in politics even though she hasn't found exactly what she wants to do yet. "I'm proud of her." I said as Ally looked at me. "Me too babe. She's surprised me. When I first met her, I didn't think it was possible for her to ever change but she's proved everyone wrong. And...I'm happy she did." I said as he smiled almost leaning down to kiss me. I look up in eyes deeply before smiling and shaking my head. "Can't help yourself can you?" I ask as he chuckled. "Shut up." He said playfully pulling me closer to him.

Mel's POV

"I promise I'll be there Mel. There's nowhere I'd rather be." Gerald said as I smiled. "I know, it's just that last time you were so late that I almost left." I said as he sighed with a smile. "That's because I was bringing you gifts, you know that." He said as I sighed shaking my head. "I know, I'm sorry." I said not understanding why I was acting like this.

"Mel, what's really the matter? You can talk to me." He said as we both sat down. "It's just for the past month, we've been bonding so well and I've never had a close relationship with a parent before. I know you care about me and that means the world to me." I said honestly as he took one of my hands in his across the table. "I don't just like you, Mel. I love you. You're my daughter. I loved you since the moment I found out about you. I promise nothing will change that. I finally have you. You're not getting rid of me that easy." He said with a small smile as I get up and he does to and I hug him tightly.

"I love you..." I said to him for the first time as I feel him stiffen from my statement but in shock and happiness. I pull away and look into his eyes and I feel it in my heart. "...dad." I finally say as his eyes light up and soon tears enter them. "Mel...I don't know what to say. I mean I love you too but you already know that." He said as I chuckled a little with tears in my eyes as well. "Just say that you will invite your wife and stepson to dinner Saturday. I would love to finally meet them." I said as he held both my hands. "I'd love that. I'll make it happen, sweetheart." He said as I smiled hugging him again. Where was he my whole life?

Ally's POV

Austin and I get in my car privately and secretly as the wedding reception ends and everyone heads home. Instead of going to the White House, Austin asks if he can spend the night back at my apartment like he did once a year ago. He said it was one of the best nights of his life just talking and getting to know each other even more.

We walk hand in hand up the stairs of my building until we reach my door. I get my key out and open the door to my apartment. Austin takes off his jacket as do I hanging it on the racket. "Phew." I say tiredly taking off my heels and walking over to my sofa in my short dress. Austin takes off his fancy shoes and his blazer sitting next to me. "I'll go make us some champagne." I said getting back up and going to the kitchen starting our drinks.

"Today was really fun. I hope they all have fun on their honeymoon." I said while mixing the drinks. "Me too. I still don't understand why they went to two separate honeymoon places." He said as I heard him from the kitchen. "Well, babe it's one thing to share a wedding with someone, but a honeymoon? No. That's for...personal things." I said coming back into the living room with one drink in each hand. "We both know that." I said with a smirk sitting down and handing him his glass as he takes a sip before looking back at me. "One day we will." He promised as I smiled leaning in and kissing him.

Our lips open again and again to each before we pull away. "I love you." I said as he was about to say it back but I cut him off kissing him again causing him to chuckle a little against my lips. I pull away and he looks at me confused but also amused. "I really love you." I said as he looks in my eyes and he smiles in a way I've never seen before. "I never wanna lose your love." He said looking deep into my eyes. "God, I don't want to lose you." He said holding my face with both hands pulling me in for a very passionate kiss.

I kiss back loving the feel and taste of his soft lips on mine. I moan a little before we separate. "I wanna make love to you Ally." He said as I smile a little at how innocent he said it. "You already did today." I said lowly even though in my mind I was defiantly not rejecting. "Yeah, I did. I just don't think that I'll stop until I hit forever." He said cheesy as I giggled a little before looking back up at him. "Well...Mr. President. What are you waiting for?" I ask slyly as he slowly leaned in connecting our lips and I wrap my arms around his neck. As it begins to get heated I feel him began to stand up and he brings me to stand with him. He swiftly picks me up wrapping my arms around his legs and I giggle at the quick movement. "Mmm." We both moan as we add our tongues in the mix of making out while he carries me into my bedroom.

 ***Time Skip***

Austin's POV

I wake up to the sun beaming. I smile at last nights action and I turn around to wrap my arms around my beautiful girlfriend but I see that she's not there. "Ally?" I ask sitting up. "Ally?" I call again and no response.

I stand up and put my boxers back on walking out her bedroom. I smell something and when I walk into the kitchen, I see Ally in a robe cooking something in a pan while dancing around to music in her earphones. I smile at the look because she looks so carefree. I walk over to her wrapping my arms around her waist as she jumps a little then taking out her earphones.

"Oh my god baby, you scared me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to. You just looked so adorable that I wanted to be around you."

"Stop it." She said blushing shaking her head.

"No, you. What are you making?" I asked curious.

"Your breakfast. You came right in time too. It's done." She said putting eggs and bacon onto a plate. "Sit." She said bossy like to me which I found pretty hot. I did what she said as she placed the food in front of me. "Thank you, babe. You didn't have to do this." I said grabbing her waist pulling her down onto my lap and giving her a kiss. "It was no big deal. I just wanted to cook for my man. Give you a little treat of what you'll have to get used to for the rest of our lives." She said with a smile causing me to return it. "Well, you'll have to get use to me doing the same thing. I'm a pretty good chef in the kitchen." I said as she giggles kissing me. "That's pretty sexy. Now eat." She said as I followed orders as I made her eat with me.

After I get done, I dump the dishes in the sink and clean them. "Aw, you didn't have to do that. I was the one who made breakfast." Ally said now wrapping her arms around my waist at the sink. "But I did, babe. Because I just happen to be a gentlemen." I said finishing up and turning around. "Yes...you are." She said with a sly smile before kissing both of my cheeks.

I looked at the clock on her wall and I sigh at the time. "I think it's time for me to go. I have to go be the President of the United States." I said sadly because I didn't want to leave her. Especially because she doesn't work there today. "Right. Of course. Well, go get dress." She said patting my butt as I blush embarrassed as she laughed and I went into her room.

After putting my clothes on, I go back out to see her watching TV. When she notices me, she gets up and walks me to the door as I put my coat on. "Well, I'll see you later tonight babe?" She asked as I nodded surely. "Bye love." I said leaning down and kissing her one more time before I left. Man, do I love that woman.

Ally's POV

I head to ADA after I get in the shower and get dressed. When I walk in, I see just Chase and Liz. "I was just about to ask where Pat was but I remembered he's a married man now and enjoying himself on a beautiful island for a week." I said as they smiled. "I still can't believe it. I mean...I guess I can. If anyone was gonna get married first between all of us it was defiantly gonna be him." Liz said as Chase and I chuckle. "Yeah, that's true. Who would be last?" I asked folding my arms curious.

"Chase, no doubt." She said with a giggle as he looked a little offended. "I guess that would make you last too because I wouldn't marry anyone else." He said as Liz breath hitched in shock as I try not to smile at the cuteness. "What?" She asked lowly but with a little gleam in her eye. "I know I haven't been the most committed guy in my past but I take our relationship very seriously because you're not just any girl. One day...I'm gonna prove it to you." He promised her as he massaged her ring finger and I almost awed out loud. "I could only hope you feel the same." He said looking back up at her as she looks in his eyes as if he was her world.

She didn't say anything but lean in and kissed him which he reciprocated. "Okay, usually I don't like you two with the PDA but right now, I'll make an exception. Aweeeeee." I said placing my hands on my cheek before they separate. They smile at each other before facing me again. "Everyone really is getting married, having babies..."

"Who's having babies?" I asked surprised.

"Nobody, but you know it happens usually after marriage." Chase said as I nodded.

"There's no really turning back the clock huh?" I asked as they shook their head.

"Good. I wouldn't want to." I said with a small smile.

Austin's POV

I walk into my office where Mr. Lyon, Mr. Burcadi and Mel was waiting for me. They told me they needed to come in because they had great news for us. "Hello gentlemen. Have a seat." I said as they looked at each other with a smile. "No, I don't think that's necessary Mr. President. Why don't you come over here?" My lawyer Mr. Lyon said as I look at them a little confused walking over to them.

I turn to Mel who walked closer as well. "What's going on?" I ask her. "I'm just as clueless as you are." She said with her hands up. "That's because we wanted to tell you both at the same time." Mr. Burcadi said as we continued to listen. "All of the files for your divorce have been processed and everything in court has been set." Mr. Lyon said as Mel and I look at each other a little surprised but happy.

"So...our divorce is finalized?" Mel asked hopeful. "Well, not exactly. There's still one more thing left to do." Mr. Burcadi told us as we look at them confused. He picks up a pen before breaking out a small smile. "Sign." He said as Mel and I chuckle because of our nervousness at the suspense. "Of course." I said as we shook her heads reading the paper and everything was perfectly fine.

Mel and I look at each other one more time because this is the last time we will be husband and wife. Mel then goes to sign it and when she does, she takes a breath then smiles nodding at me. I smile as well before signing the paper and finally letting go of the pen with a sigh of relief. "Congratulations President Moon and Miss Grey. You are now divorced." Mr. Lyon said shaking both our hands as we gratefully return it. "It was a pleasure and honor working with the both of you." Mr. Burcadi said shaking our hands too. "Thank you so much, gentlemen. We are beyond appreciative." Mel said as we walked them to the door. They smiled and waved goodbye as they left and we closed the door.

Mel and I both sigh falling back on opposite side of couches. We randomly start to laugh loudly and I don't think we have any idea why. We eventually come down with a big sigh of relief. Mel looks at me with a calm demeanor. "We did the right thing. We weren't happy. You certainly weren't." She said looking down a little as I fury my eyebrows before going over to her and sitting down. "Hey." I said making her look in my eyes. "We may have not have had the best moments in our marriage, but we had some and well...those are forever." I said honestly as she smiled a little kissing my cheek. "You know, Austin. Even though we didn't exactly make it as a couple. I'm happy we're coming out of this as friends." She said as I smiled too. "Me too, Mel. Me too." I said pulling her into my side into a hug.

Mel's POV

I sit on my couch bored watching TV and eating popcorn on my sofa when I hear the doorbell ring. I sigh because I have no idea who it could be since Austin hasn't come over in months since I've been better and nobody else knows my location. If it's paparazzi, I swear I'll kill them.  
* **Time Skip** *

I open the door to reveal the man I've been in love with for years. The man who makes my heart beat a million miles a minute. The man who's lips I'd wanna kiss till the end of time. The man who shows me love like no other. The man...who I unfortunately don't deserve. "Chris, why are you here? How did you even know I was here?" I ask as he chuckles a little. "Believe it or not, Austin told me." He said as I widen my eyes in shock.

"I went to the White House for you and he spilled the beans where you were staying for a while and..." He trailed off as I took tilt my head at his random stopping. "And?" I question. "And that a divorce between you two was finalized today." He said as I look at him with surprise at the news Austin told him. "Don't worry, I won't say anything. He told me he wants the news to come out on it's own which I completely understand." He said as I nodded slowly processing what's happening.

He looked at me for a while before sighing as I watch him get soaked in the rain badly. "President Moon said that 'whether Mel believes it or not, she deserves happiness. True happiness. That's all I could ever want for her.'" He said repeating Austin's words to me as I looked down and smiled a little.

"Mel, I've been in love with you for 4 years and I have listened to every single complaint and drama you encountered or went through just to hear your voice. You are the best person I've ever known and I don't care what anyone thinks. But if you still do, then I can't change it and maybe that's gonna be your loss because I would love you like no other Mel. You would be my world. You _are_ my world." He told me with no hesitation in his voice or face.

I look at him amazed and think about every single thing Chris has done for me over the years. He's been my best friend, the love of my life and he has come back for me more than once including when I was pregnant. I look at him and realize I will not make the same mistake my mother did. "But being out here, coming back for you for the hundredth time and now standing here in the rain outside your house is pretty pathetic. I guess I'm a loser huh?" He asked with a sad chuckle before I smiled at him and grabbed his face in mine kissing him in the rain as he took me in.

Austin's POV

I sit back in my office chair with a huge smile on my face now that Mel and I's marriage is finally over. I go to pick up the phone to tell Ally the good news when I see her picture pop up on the news. I get confused and get the remote turning the volume up. "Ally Dawson, D. C's famous lawyer of ADA, dad, has just passed away only a couple of hours ago. We couldn't imagine what she is going through. Let's just pray that she is surrounded by family, friends and love. We send out our prayers." The news lady ended with it cutting to something else.

My face stays in a state of shock before I hurriedly stand up running my hands through my hair. Oh my god, Ally. My baby much be in so much pain. I have to leave now. I grab my coat and I get my body guards to take me to the D.C hospital. I ran into the hospital where Chase and Liz run up to me from the emergency room. "Mr. President, Ally's in room 101. But they won't let me see her. She's hurting and they won't let me see my best friend." She said with tears in her eyes as Chase rubs her shoulders in hoping to make her feel better until a doctor comes up.

"Mr. President, can I help you?" She asked. "Yes, can you lead us to our friend, Ally Dawson? Her father just passed." I informed her as she looked down at her chart. "Yes, I can but I can't bring them along. There's already two people in there, her father and Ally Dawson herself. We only have space for one." The doctor replied as I look back at Chase and Liz conflicted.

As soon as I was about to let Liz go because it's her best friend, she motions me. "Are you sure?" I ask stepping closer. "Yes. She needs you." Liz reassured me as I nod before heading straight for the room I was given. When I get there I stop out of breath and then finally unravel the curtain slowly when I see Ally's now deceased dad on the hospital bed while she sits next to him.

My head shakes in disappointment and hurt. Ally's dad was a good man and he only wanted the best for his daughter. "Baby, I am so sorry." I said walking into the room as I heard her sniffles. "After I left ADA...I went to my parents house just for a casual visit. He was fine, perfectly fine and then we were watching TV and suddenly...he couldn't breath. That was a constant thing with his sickness, we didn't think...this time would be different." She said lowly as I felt her voice crack which makes me form tears in my eyes because her pain is my pain.

"Baby, please look at me." I said walking closer and sitting down next to her placing a comforting hand on her leg. "My mom...she is completely out of it. I tried...to keep her together but the woman just watched the love of her life take his last breath which meant no longer being with her. She felt selfish because he was suffering mostly but my mom...she couldn't picture a life where she wasn't with my dad, Austin. They were each others everything." She added as I nodded listening.

"My dad was my biggest fan and he always believed in me. He would have wanted me to come clean about my actions and sins because he was all about the truth and I use to be." Ally said as I listened but she finally turned around to me. "It was finalized?" She asked about the divorce and I have no idea how she could know.

I slowly nodded amazed at her guessing. "Yeah, this morning. How did you know?" I asked as she smiled just a tiny bit with one side of the mouth. "All the time I've been with you, you have been unavailable. Being around you right now feels different, so I'm guessing this is what available you feels like." She said as I smile a little rubbing her back because this was suppose to be a celebratory moment for us but it turned into a tragic one that should have never happened.

She turns to her dad giving him one last kiss on the cheek before turning back around to me. "It's time to come clean...about everything." She finally said as I felt my breath hitch a little looking down at the floor. I take a deep breath before looking back up at her who still has her eyes on me searching for a bit of hope. "Yeah...it is." I agree as she smiles a little but sadly leaning our foreheads together because of everything we've been through. "I love you, Austin." She said in a way that you couldn't deny that she was telling anything but the truth because I felt it in both my heart and soul. "I love you too." I reply as we continue to lean on each other with our eyes closed.

No One's POV

They hold onto each other forgetting what the next week is gonna bring them when the world finds out what's been going on for the past 2 years.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) What did you think when Mel told her father she loved him for the first time? (Remember, this is a _month_ later, not a day)**

 **2.) What was your reaction when the divorce was finalized?**

 **3.) How did you feel when Chris and Mel finally got together?**

 **4.) How did you feel finding out Ally's dad passed away?**

 **5.) What is your reaction knowing that Austin & Ally is gonna confess to the world their biggest, darkest secret?**

 **P.S Dez/Holly & Pat/Pam are married! YAY**


	45. Clouds & Confessions

_Please, stay in these clouds with me, Ally.  
_ _Please, stay in these clouds with me, Austin.  
_ _I'll be happy...if we stay in these clouds._

Ally's POV

"President Austin Moon and First Lady Melanie Moon are now divorced. I guess we should be calling her by her former name, Melanie Grey now. Apparently, it's been in process for a while now but they have managed to keep it under wraps. The truth was bound to come out and now that it has, the world is in chaos. The people have questions. What caused the divorce? Are they still cordial? Will President Moon still be running for a second term solo? We have questions Mr. President. When are you gonna answer them?" The news anchor woman said as we watched from his bedroom getting up.

"Today is the day." I said nervously looking at Austin and my reflection in the body mirror as he wrapped his arms around me kissing me softly on the cheek. "Yeah, it is. I'll be by your side the whole time. We're in this together." He said as I smiled at his support. I turn my head a little kissing him and he softly kisses me back as I open my mouth to connect our lips again and again before separating. "I love you." I said as truthful as ever. "And I love you." He said with a smile giving me a peck one more time before we separate going to sit on the bed.

"So, as we discussed, we are telling all of our friends and family who don't know about the affair before we tell the world." I reminded going over the plan again as he nodded his head agreeing. "Then we have the interview tonight on Late Nights with Melinda letting the world know the truth." He finished and this time, I was the one to nod in agreement.

I sigh taking a breath and then he takes one of his hands in mine. "Hey, I know it's nerve wrecking not knowing how they're gonna react or judge us, but we still have each other. That's the one thing I can always promise you." He said as I smiled. "I know baby. I love you so much." I said kissing him as we hugged before going our own ways.

I arrive at parents new place within 5 minutes and when I knock on the door, my mother opens it with a pleasant smile.

 ***Time Skip***

Austin's POV

"There's something I need to tell you." I said looking at my parents and my grandparents on my dad's side. My mother's parents died together in a car accident a decade ago. "Okay...?" My mother said confused. I sigh because even though my parents already know about the affair, my grandparents don't and I have no idea how they will react. "I had an affair with one of my employees for the past two years." I said quickly ripping the bandage off as they all four look at me wide eyed. My parents look at me shocked because I said it in front of my grandparents and my grandparents are shocked because this is first time they are hearing about this. Obviously.

"Um..." I say looking around at all of them because no one has said anything yet. "Are...you gonna say anything? Do you uh...need any water?" I said before slowing getting up until my grandfather stands up pretty angry. "What the hell, Austin?! What's wrong with you?! You dishonored your wife?!" He yelled at me as I wish they went back to being silent. "I uh...how about you sit down. I can explain it. Everything." I said putting my hand on his shoulder as he rubbed it off. "No, I don't need to sit down. Boy, you better start talking now!" He said as I sighed nodding before rubbing my hands together and looking in between him and my grandmother. "She was hired two years ago and after a few months, I don't know it just happened." I said not really wanting to go in detail.

"What do you mean just happened!"

"I mean...grandpa, that we were attracted to each other and one day we acted on our feelings." I said honestly.

"It doesn't matter. How could do that to your sweet wife?" My grandmother added as I sighed.

"Mel was not what you think. Our marriage fell apart before Ally even came in the picture." I said as their eyes widen and I realized I didn't tell them who it was before.

"Ally? Did he just say Ally?" My grandmother said as my mom uncomfortably put her head in her hands while my dad shook my head.

"As in, Ally Dawson, D. C lawyer who began working for you?" She asked as I took a deep breath nodding my head.

"Yes, Nona. Her." I said as she stood up as well shaking her head.

"Oh my god. I can't believe my grandson has been lying down with a whore!" She said as I feel myself get angry.

"Don't call her that!" I said as my grandfather got in my face.

"Don't you raise that voice with your grandmother, boy! What the hell is the matter with you." He said as I sighed for the millionth time today.

"Look, I'm sorry. But please don't call her that. She's not a whore, slut or whatever derogatory name you can think of." I said defending her.

As my grandfather was gonna say something, my dad stood up.

"Austin's right. She's a nice girl, dad." My father said to his dad as he widened his eyes along with my Nona.

"You knew...about this son?" He asked disappointed.

"I did." My dad admitted.

"What about you, Mimi?" My grandmother asked my mom.

"I did." She said as well.

They look at them baffled and in disbelief that they knew this was going on the entire time.

"How could you let him do this?" Nona said beyond upset.

"It's not like we can exactly stop him." My mother said. "He's a grown man. He makes this own decisions and he pays the price for his own mistakes.

"To hell with that. You are his parents! You could have talked to him." My grandfather said.

"We did! My son is 30, not 3! He understood everything we have said to him for months but at the end of the day, kids are gonna do what they want whether they're right or wrong. My son wouldn't listen, not for the sake of destroying his marriage because whether you like it or not. He is in love with that girl. I've never seen my son look at a woman the way he looks at Ally Dawson and though it's a fucked up situation, it moves me. All I want is for my son to be happy." My dad said defending me as I look at him in amazement.

My grandparents look at them for a while not saying anything so I decide to step in.

"Look, the only reason I decided to tell you this was because Ally and I are doing something today. Something I need you all to know before it becomes worldwide." I admit as they all face me.

"What are you doing sweetheart?" My mom asked worried.

"Ally and I are telling the truth today, on air. We're telling the world our secret, because we deserve it to the people around us and ourselves." I said as they all widen their eyes in shock.

"Wow...son. That takes a lot of guts." My dad said nervous for me.

"You're not gonna try to talk me out of it, are you?" I asked as he shook his head.

"Of course not. I'm terrified of what will happen because son, you are gonna be extremely hated after this. But then again, I couldn't be more proud of you. It takes a lot of guts to do that and I'm happy you're being honest and being the bigger person." He told me as my heart warmed at someone being on my side.

"Thanks, dad." I said grateful as my mom came up to me.

"Sweetie, with the way I raised you, I would have never guessed you would find yourself in this predicament but I trust you to handle." She said supportive as tears filled my eyes and I hugged her. Afterwards, I hugged my dad who held me tightly to know that he was always gonna be by my side.

"So, this is it? That's what you say to your son who disrespects his wife?" My grandfather says.

"What else do you want him to do, dad? The boy is going on national television for Christ sake to admit his faults!" My dad said aggravated defending me again.

"Look, I didn't come here to here your thoughts on what I did. I came here because I respect you enough to tell you the truth before you find out through a screen. If you wanna be done with me, be done with me. But it isn't gonna change anything. It's not gonna change anything between me and Ally. She's the woman I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with. So, take it or leave it." I said as they stared at me without saying anything and I decided to walk to the door to leave.

"Austin, wait." I hear my grandmother say as I turn around and my grandfather looks at her confused on why she called me. She walks a little closer to me until we are face to face. "I won't be done with you. You are my grandson and I love you like you were my own. That's why it disappoints me so much to hear what you did. I mean, can you understand that from our point of view?" She asked as I sighed looking down a bit before looking into her eyes. "Of course, Nona. I can. I know it's wrong. God, I know it's wrong! But I didn't stop because I fell so deeply in love with her. So much that I couldn't help myself and I didn't want to. That's on me. And Ally...she isn't a whore. Yes, she decides to continue our affair but only because she felt the same. I've never felt love from a woman the way she loves me. She would do anything for me and vice versa. We mean the world to each other and no one is gonna ever tear us apart. I'm so sorry, you both have to find this out so unexpectedly but I have to tell the world and it would mean the world to me...if I had your support." I finished as my grandmothers face softened. "Okay, sweetie. You have mine." She said emotional hugging me as I felt a sense of relief before we pull away and I realize my grandfather hasn't said anything.

"I uh...love her." I said again to him basically letting him know I'm not changing my mind. He stares at me for a while before chuckling a bit. "Yeah, I think everyone got that, boy." He said as we all chuckle a bit as I look back up at him as he walked closer to me. "I am hurt that you did what you did hurting Melanie like that. Whether your marriage was over in your head or not. No one deserves that. But... I'm not abandoning you kid. You're like a second son. I say that because you're a pain in the ass just like your father." He said as we laughed a little as my dad shook his head. "I love you. And...I'll support you since you are telling the truth. It's the least you could do." He said as I smiled beyond happy that they are all on board. "Thank you so much." I said hugging him as he smiled a little patting my back. "Don't worry, boy. You'll be fine. And if anybody says anything, I'll knock their teeth out." He said as I shook my head laughing knowing he meant it.

Ally's POV

"I've been having an affair with the President of the United States." I admit after my mother let me in and gave me tea while we sat on a couch. She looks at me baffled as the tears in my eyes show clearly because is the last thing I wanna tell my mom. She's already going through enough with my dad's death who's only been dead a week. We just buried him two days ago. "Wait, what Ally? What? How? When? What are you talking about? How did this happen?" She said in disbelief putting down her tea covering her mouth in shock.

"I uh...2 months after I was hired. We both felt an attraction between each other and one night, we let it take over. It just happened." I said not really knowing another way to explain it. "It just happened? Something like that just doesn't happen. Damn it, Ally! What about everything I taught you! Did you not have any morals?!" She yelled standing up walking back and forth. "I'm sorry mommy, I let my feelings for him get the best of me." I said as tears fell. "I don't have time for the tears, Ally. How could you do this?" She said so disappointed. "Because I fell in love with him. And he fell in love with me." I said honestly as she widened her eyes a bit. "Love?" She asked as I held my breath a little.

"Did you use the word love?"

"I did, mom. Yes." I said with my head down.

"Oh, sweetie how could you be so vulnerable and naive?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That man is using you sweetheart. He saw a beautiful and smart woman and used her for bedroom uses only."

"What? No he didn't." I said offended.

"Are you kidding me, Ally? Let me guess, he told you he loved you."

"Yes..."

"And that he would eventually leave her for you." She added as I didn't say anything.

"Oh and how you're the one he's gonna spend the rest of his life with?" She said as I rolled my eyes upset standing up as well.

"This is different."

"How?! Please inform me, Ally!"

"Because him and Mel are not in love and never have been. I found that out way before we started what we did. She was a manipulative, mean, and crazy bitch! I put up with her because of my feelings for him and he never stopped fighting for me. He cared when I got injured during one of my cases, he was there when I told him I loved him back and took him back. He was always there." I said defending him as she sighed looking at me softer.

"I hear you baby girl, I do. But how could you know that it was really real? Just because he got a divorce? Yeah, I heard the news. Just because it happened doesn't mean it was for you." She said as I sighed shaking my head.

"No mom, you're right. It wasn't for me. It was for himself. Because he actually wants to be happy." I replied. "Okay, fine. I can buy that. But you still haven't answered my question. How do you know it's real?" She asked not convinced as I smiled a little. "Because he bought me this..." I said flashing the ring on my finger. "Last year as a sign of commitment between us." I said as she looks a little surprised. "And because he bought us a house." I admit as her eyes widen.

"What?" She said blankly still in shock. "He bought us a house, mom. And he didn't just tell me. He showed me. As in, I've actually been there. It's in Miami and it's beautiful and we plan to live there the rest of our lives and nothing and nobody is getting in the way of that." I tell her as she looks at me baffled. "A house? How deep are you in, Ally? Jeez." She said sitting down not knowing if she can take it. "I am so sorry mommy. This is the last thing I wanted to tell you after dad's passing and all but I'm only telling you out of respect of him." I said as she looked back up at me. "How is this out of respect of him?" She asked confused.

"Because Austin and I...are gonna tell the world the truth today. I knew it's what daddy would have wanted and I wanted to let you know first before it becomes national news." I admit as she looked at me with tears in my eyes. "You hate me, don't you?" I asked lowly as she shook her head. "Of course not, sweetie!" She said as tears fell. "I'm hurt. Extremely hurt because I feel like I failed as a parent on teaching you what's right and wrong." She said as I got tears in my eyes. "You are not a failure as a parent. I made the mistake, not you. But it happened and I found my soulmate. I am gonna make this right." I said as she sighed shaking her head.

"The President, Ally...he seemed like a such a good guy when I met him. I'm not so sure now. How could you?" She asked as I thought about my boyfriend. "Because whether you believe it or not mama, there is still so much you don't know that has happened over the two years. But I promise you he is the best guy I've known and he only wants the best for me. I mean...you should see the way he looks at me mom. He loves me so much." I said as she smiled a little. "I've never seen you so happy." She said a little surprised. "It's because I haven't been. But he's my everything and I don't wanna lose him." I told her truthfully.

"So, you're really gonna tell everyone huh?" She repeated as I nodded nervously. "That takes a lot baby girl and I don't want people to hate you." She said as I shook my head. "I only care about what you and my friends think. Everyone else can go to hell. Will you still be there for me mom. After?" I ask terrified of her answer as she looks at me strange. "Is that even a damn question?" She asked pulling me into a very tight hug. I sigh in relief holding her back before we pull away. "You're my baby girl, there is nothing you could do to make me stop loving you. Plus, you're all I got left. I'm not going anywhere." She said rubbing my cheek as a happy tear fell down it. "I love you mama." I said as she smiled. "I love you more, baby girl." She said kissing my cheek and hugging me again.

After a while, I leave my mothers house and head over to ADA where I told Holly to go as well so I could tell her, Chase and Pat together. Liz already knows of course but she wants to be there for support.

I walk in to see Liz and Holly sitting in chairs and talking about something while Chase and Pat play a little football. "Guys, I told you about playing with balls in the office". I said as they stopped. "Right. Sorry, mom." Chase said causing me to roll my eyes as they laughed and he put it away. "Okay, so what did you call us in today for, Als? It's our day off and I could be catching up on The Walking Dead right now." Pat said as I look at him strange. "Abraham and Glenn get lucilled." Chase spoils him. "No! How could you spoil me like that?!" He yelled so upset as Chase chuckled a little shrugging as Pat groaned running his hands through his hair.

"Sit down, please." I ask nicely as they all look at me strange as Chase and Pat join Holly sitting down as Liz stands up next to me for support. "I uh...what I'm about to tell you has been a huge and overwhelming secret I've had for over the past two years." I said as they all looked around strange. "It's something that I've struggled with and there were many times where I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. I just couldn't." I said holding my breath because I was nervous as hell to say this. "Jeez, Ally. As long as you didn't murder anyone, there isn't anything you can't tell us." Pat said as they chuckled a bit. "No, I don't think you get it. I messed up." I said as I look at Liz who looks at me with sympathy.

"Okay, tell us. I can't take the suspense anymore, Als." Chase said as I nodded taking one more breath. "2 years ago, I began an affair with President Moon." I admit finally getting it off my chest. They all three look at me before Chase and Pat start laughing loudly while Holly just stares in shock. I look at Liz who shrugs her shoulders confused as well. They continue to laugh before looking back at me as I still look serious. "Oh come on, Als. You really expect us to believe that you and the President have been bumping uglies?" Chase said laughing more shaking his head. "Yeah, I get that you doubt our intelligence sometimes but we're not idiots." Pat added as he laughed more and more. "Good one though. I gotta give it to you." Chase said.

"Yeah, it was pretty go-"

"She's not joking!" Liz finally yelled as they got quiet. They still had smiles on their face before it slowly went away when they noticed I couldn't make eye contact with them because I was ashamed. "You-you-you're serious?" Chase said slowly standing up.

He then begins to bake his head. "No. No. No way. Liz, Pat and I would be able to tell. There's no way. I mean...we're best friends. You would have told us." He said in denial as Pat stood up as well. I look at them knowing I hurt them and get tears in my eyes. "But, I didn't. I was ashamed of my actions and...terrified how'd you look at me. Kind of...the way you're looking at me now." I said lowly as their eyes stay wide as Holly looks at the floor in a daze which worries me even more.

"Wait, let me wrap my mind around this. You and the President have been sleeping together for 2 years?" Pat asked still baffled at the news. "Yes. And before you ask, I didn't do it because of the sake of the sake of it or the thrill. I fell in love with him and he did with me." I said honestly. "You're in love with the President?" Chase asked coming over to me as Holly face gets into even more shock. He looks in between me and Liz strangely. "Wait. Wait a minute. I'm sorry but why isn't your best friend not shocked about this?" He asked looking at Liz now as she opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out. "You knew?" Chase asked hurt. "I...I did." She admitted. He looked at her in a way I've never seen before. As if he felt betrayed. He backed away a little looking at her. "And...you didn't say anything?" He asked hurt.

"I couldn't."

"That's bullshit." He replied shocking me, Pat and Liz herself.

"Excuse me?" She asked offended for the way he spoke to her and you could on his face he regretted it.

"Babe I..." He sighed. "I'm sorry for that, but I'm not sorry for intent. You could have told me. I'm your boyfriend!"

"And she's my best friend!" She yelled back quieting him.

"You're my boyfriend, yes and I love you very much but I've known Ally since we were in kindergarten. She's not only my best friend, she's my sister. So, if she needs to keep a secret, I'm gonna keep it. Just like she would do for me." Liz said defending as I am in complete awe of her speech but I feel bad for creating conflict in between then. He looks at her and turns around walking away a bit. "Ally...I think this is very overwhelming. I would have never guessed for you to do something like this." Pat said still baffled. "I know. I couldn't even imagine...how you two are feeling. You must feel so hurt and betrayed-"

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT." Chase raised his voice turning around. "God, Ally. You know no matter how much we play around and act pretty goofy, I thought we were friends." He added as I walked closer. "We are friends!" I said hurt they he doubted our friendship. "I'm sorry, but I agree with Chase on this. I'm disappointed that you did something like this but...I'm more upset you didn't say anything to us. What did you think? We were gonna tell? Rat you out? Hate you?" Pat asked. "No! Maybe..." I said as they shook their head.

"I am so sorry, but it was hard enough admitting it to Liz. You three are my coworkers but you treat me like a goddess. As if I'm perfect and you look up to me. Admitting something so shameful to people who admire you is heartbreaking for both parties." I say placing a hair behind my ear stressed. "Or maybe you didn't say anything because deep down you knew you weren't gonna stop." Chase said as I get taken back as Holly finally looks up at me but with nothing but hatred in her eyes and I for a second feel scared.

"Look, I know you're hurt, but Ally doesn't deserve that." Liz said once again defending me. "Okay, why tell us now? Why is right now so important to let us know this information?" Pat asked frustrated. "Because the President and I are going on national TV in an hour to admit our affair to the world". I admit as they widen their eyes.

I then watch Holly stand up quickly in the side of my eye as we all face her. "Oh my god. This is why the President and First Lady got a divorce?!" She asked as she looked at me coldly and the rest looked back at me. I open my mouth to say anything but nothing could come out because I know I would just everything else even worse. Holly looks at me pissed before shaking her head, snatching her purse and storing out. "Holly!" I say before she slams the door shut so hard making a swoosh sound. I sigh running my hands through my hair. "She hates me. She completely and utterly hates me." I said walking back and forth.

"Can you blame her?" Pat asked as I stopped. "How could you say that to her?" Liz asked shocked Pat said something so cruel because usually he was the kind forgiving one. "I...I'm sorry. I just don't know what to make of the situation." He said sighing and sitting down. "Look, guys. You both our like my brothers and the last thing I want to do is hurt you. You're completely right that I should have told you, but whether you believe it or not, I actually care about what you think about me. Liz finding out wasn't a choice. She just did. I don't want you looking at me the way you are now. You two mean the world to me and I guess I was scared that if you found out what I was doing...I wouldn't mean the same to you anymore." I said as both their faces soften.

"Als, we could never.." Pat started before walking up to me. "I will always care about you. Always. That's not because you're my coworker, a great boss or because you're the best lawyer in the world. It's because you're my friend...and I love you." He told me as I smile a little with tears in my eyes. "You really mean that?" I ask as he's about to respond. "Yeah...we do." Chase says adding himself in the equation walking up to us shocking me.

He looks at me softly before sighing. "God, Ally I'm so sorry if I made you feel like I didn't care about you. I feel like an ass. I was just pissed that you didn't trust us enough to tell us. And babe." He said facing Liz who looked at him. "I should have never been rude to you. I completely understand that you were just protecting your friend. You didn't deserve it. You're a great friend." He said as she smiled a little as I turned to her. "She really is." I said as she smiled at me before I hugged her.

We pull away after a while. "So, you're really gonna tell the world the truth?" Pat asked concerned as I nodded. "Yeah, I have too. It's what my dad would have wanted. Honestly, it's what I want too. I'm so sick of carrying this huge weight on my shoulders. It's just...needs to be out." I said as they all nodded as they all sat down in their chairs. "That is a lot, Als." Liz said in shock because she only knew about the affair. She had no idea I would be sharing that with the world. "Yeah, I know. I just wanted you all to know before finding out on a TV screen." I say as they nod understanding.

"I don't wanna make you uncomfortable or anything but...are you and the President...like...together?" Chase asked as I smiled a little feeling weird because I've never figured I'd be talking about this with them. "We are." I say with a soft nod of the head as him and Pat take another deep breath. "Wow. Okay." He said shaking his head in a way of still taking everything in.

"Does he treat you right? I mean, really right? Like you're not blinded by the White House right?" Pat asked as I shook my head. "Of course not. He loves me very much and I feel the same. We're soulmates. There's nothing that can separate us anymore. He's divorced now, we're telling the truth today and then we are moving on with our lives." I tell them as they look at each other.

"Als, you do know that it's not gonna be that easy. You both our gonna get a lot of hate. It's gonna be the biggest scandal in the White House since Monica Lewinsky." Liz said as I chuckled a little. "Well, that's the thing, Liz. I'm not Monica...and he's not Bill." I said as she nodded continuing to listen to me. "I know this is gonna go south but the only opinions that truly matter to me are my family and friends. So, it would be nice to know that you're still be there for me when it comes out." I said as they all stared at me. "I'm always gonna be there for you. I made you that promise in kindergarten. You know that." Liz said as I smiled holding one of her hands. "I'll always be there too. Just like you have been for me, boss." Pat said with a small smile as I rubbed his cheek and we lastly look at Chase. "How could I say no? You're too damn adorable, Als." He said making us all laugh as he hugged me and then I hugged Pat.

I pull away and sigh reading what I have to do. "Okay, I have to go talk to Holly. Which I don't look forward too." I said looking down as Liz put her hands on my shoulders. "Hey. She'll come around. I promise." She told me as I didn't believe it. "How can you be so sure." I said emotional not wanting to lose one of my best friends. "Because if she didn't, that would mean not being friends with you and I know what it's like to not be friends with you. It sucks. No one should live a life without Ally Dawson." She said sweetly. "Oh, Liz." I said hugging her tightly before pulling away.

I look at all them before putting on my jacket and sighing. "Well, wish me good luck." I said as they nodded as I walked out. I get in my car and head over to Dez and Holly's place. I'm lucky Dez is at work right now. I get out car and in the apartment and go to their floor. I knock on their door when she asks who is it. "It's me." I said as it went crazy. "Did you hear me? I said it's me." I repeated. "Yeah, I heard you. Goodbye." She said as I sighed against the door.

"Holly, please don't be that way. Please, open the door." I pleaded. "No thank you. But why don't you ask the President? I'm sure you're good at opening things for him." She said smartly as I gasp a little at the very offensive comment. I get tears in my eyes from the low blow comment and start to walk away when I turn back. "Fine, Holly. You want it this way." I said as I started to pick at the lock which a old boyfriend taught me back in college.

I finally get it unlocked and walk in too see her quickly stand up and turn around from her sitting on the couch. I sigh and take a deep breath. "I'm telling the world. We both are. Tonight. The President and I will be letting it all out." I said walking in closer closing the door. "Ally, get the hell out now." She said turning around with the most pissed off expression. "No." I said sternly back refusing to leave without getting the chance to explain myself. "I'm not kidding. I'll call the police." She said as I looked at her kind of amused folding my arms against my chest. "Yeah, I think we both know you're not gonna do that." I said as she stared at me challenging me before rolling her eyes giving up. "Whatever. I just want you out." She said as I shook my head. "No, Hols. I'm not leaving without getting to say my side." I said as she stormed up to me.

"What the hell are you talking about? There is no side in this Ally. You don't get a side because you're the only wrong one in this situation. You did this, so don't try to come in here expecting sympathy for your faults!" She yelled at me as I felt my heart break in a million different ways. "Holly...I didn't come in here to get sympathy for what I did. I came to apologize to you. For not telling you. For not saying anything. I am...so sorry." I said as my voice lowered because of her hurtful but deserving words. She just rolls her eyes, shaking her head turning around and walking away. "You have no idea how many times I was close to telling you, but I couldn't risk it. Think about how you reacted when people made the rumors up. You just thought it was so horrible and messed up." I said. "BECAUSE IT IS!" She defended as I sighed because I knew she was right.

"What the hell were you thinking, Ally?!" She screamed. "I FELL IN LOVE, OKAY?!" I raised my voice causing Holly to go quiet. "I fell stupidly in love with a man who, believes it or not...is in love with me too." I said as she continues to look at me but with a softer expression because she had no idea our feelings went that deep. "Look...I don't expect you to feel sympathy for me Holly, I just want you to know that your opinion does matter to me and 2 years ago, I didn't expect to say that. 2 years ago, I didn't expect to find a best friend in my coworker. 2 years ago I didn't expect to care and fall in love with someone so much that I was okay with risking my life and entire career. I am sorry. Sorry that I didn't trust you enough and sorry I didn't give you the chance to be a great friend to me. I'm sorry. I am." I said now emotional with tears in my eyes as she does too but wipes them slowly.

Holly pauses just taking a look at me before she sighed frustrated. "You really love him huh?" She asked as I wiped my tears as well. "With all my heart." I reply truthfully as she looks away shaking her head before looking back at me. "Well, I don't and will never excuse what you two did because it is all kinds of wrong but..." She said sighing again. "I love you, Als and that's never gonna change. And if you say that you love him and he loves you just as much, then I'm gonna be there for you no matter what." She finally says as I smile with more tears in my eyes. "Come here, Als." She says pulling me into a hug as I take her in with a sigh of relief and happiness.

Austin's POV

"I'm really proud of you, man. I think it's gonna be the hardest thing to do but you're gonna feel so much better when it's all off your chests and there's no longer any secrets left." Dez told me as I smiled a little thinking about Ally. "You can finally be with the woman you've always wanted too." He added as I smiled even more. "Yeah, I know. I can't wait..." I said so smiley as Dez stands up. "Well, I have to go man. And good luck. You're gonna need it." He said as I chuckled a bit nodding hugging him with a pat on his back before he went to the door.

When he opened the door, he bumped into Mel, who needed to come in here which is great because she's the last person I need to talk to. Mel comes in and smiles a little as I do better. "How are you?" I ask nicely. "How are you? I heard some rumors that Late Nights with Melinda is gonna film here soon? What the hell is that about?" She asked as I sat down on my sofa again. "Why don't you take a seat, Mel." I said as she looked a little confused taking a seat next to me. "Melinda is here because she's the best in the business when it comes to interviews and announcements. She gets things done." I told her. "What...would she need to get done?" She asked still confused. "Mel...Ally and I decided to go public with our affair. We're gonna be telling the world what happened tonight on live television." I admit as she gets taken back with wide eyes for a it.

"Wait. Seriously?"

"Yeah...seriously." I repeated as she didn't say anything for a while.

"We're so sorry we didn't tell you because your life involves this too but we couldn't live with it anymore." I said truthfully.

"I...I don't know what to say." She said as I sighed feeling bad that we didn't let her in on it.

"On one hand, I'm proud of you. On the other, I'm...nervous. This has always been a secret between the three of us. It'll be weird with the whole world knowing." She said as I nodded agreeing. "I know. Look, if they ask about you, I'll just make up something. We're friends and I don't wanna trash talk you." I admitted as she stopped me. "Hey, don't lie. The whole thing would be pointless then. You need to tell the truth and nothing but the truth even if it means exposing me. Do you understand?" She asked me as I nodded sadly. "Yeah, I understand." I said as I noticed a glow in Mel's face causing me to look at her differently.

"Why are so happy? I mean, I'm happy you are, but for the past week you've been _very_ happy." I said as she giggled a little and Mel never giggles. "Well, I'm getting closer to my dad more and more who I loved very much and I may be...dating Chris." She said as my eyes widen. "You're dating Chris?!" I yell as she shushes me with a laugh. "Wow. Let's not tell China yet." She said referring to how normal we were talking before.

"Sorry. But you're dating Chris?" I asked with a smirk this time as she smiled. "I am. And...I'm really happy. Happier than I've ever been in my life. This is how I'm suppose to feel. This is how I wanna always feel." She told me as my heart warms genuinely happy for her. "I'm happy you do. You deserve all the love in the world." I commented as she replied rubbing my a friendly. "So, good luck with the interview. I'll have to do some after you, ya know?" She asked because they'll want to know her side of the story. "Yeah, of course. All sides need to be heard. You don't lie either. Even if it makes me look like the biggest douche in the world." I told her as she smiled leaning her head on my shoulder for a second.

"We've come a long way, didn't we?" She asked as I placed my hand on her knee in a friendly way patting it. "We sure did. I'm relieved that everything we went through earned an amazing reward." I said as she nodded agreeing with a smile sitting her head back up. "That's true. You found the love of your life and so have I. I also gained a friend in someone who was once my sworn enemy." She said as we both chuckled a little at the horrible memories. "And...I found my father. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me, Austin." She said as I watch her eyes light up when she talks about him. "He's so mature, intelligent and so much more loving than my mother. I know when he says he loves me, it's real. As in, I know he'll love me if I have a million dollars or none. It wouldn't matter to him. I've never known love like that before. My father, is my everything." She said as I smiled at how much Mel is at peace nowadays. Something I was worried I would never see.

"I can't tell you how happy I am for you, Mel. Does your dad approve of Chris?" I asked curious. "He does. They get along very well. It's just a little difficult with him working like a hundred miles away. We only see each other one week out of the month. But...I wouldn't trade it for the world." She said with a smile that I have every time I look at Ally. "Good." I said before hugging her after we stand up. "Oh, and good luck for tonight." She said as I nodded taking a breath. "Thanks. I'm gonna need it." I replied as I watch her leave. Now all I can do is wait for Ally.

Ally's POV

I meet Austin in his Oval Office where he seems to be thinking alone. "So, how did it go...with your family and all?" I asked as he quickly looked up before coming over to me. He looks at me with concern before lifting my chin up to face him better. "How'd your friends take it?" He asked as I get a confused expression. "I asked you first..." I said with a little amusement. "Well, my mom and dad already knew so that just left my grandparents and they weren't happy at all. Especially my grandfather. I guess they're happy I'm telling the truth, I guess." He told me as I nodded. "I just don't think we'll be invited over dinner anytime soon." He added as I laughed with my head down as he smiled a little. "That's what I was waiting to see." He said rubbing one of my cheeks as I smile softly at him.

"My mother was pretty pissed and disappointed and felt like she failed as a parent a bit, but I reassured her that my mistakes are my mistakes and there's nothing she could have done. She's proud of me of telling the truth but scared for me as well. She knows their will be huge repercussions." I said as I repeated her words and he nodded listening.

"Chase and Pat were really upset at first. They thought I was kidding until Liz finally got them to understand. They were hurt that their best friend was keeping the biggest secret of all time from them. How could I blame them?" I said as he looked at me with sympathy. "Did they forgive you?" He asked calmly. "They are accepting the situation for what it is and learning to move past it while still being there for me. So, yeah. I'm pretty lucky." I said as he held one of my hands.

"And...Holly?" He asked worried because he knows she became like a best friend to me over the last 2 years. "She was the angriest of them all. She actually stormed out at one point and it took a whole speech to get her to even consider my side of the story. She doesn't condone what we did as right but she says she'll be there for me always, because she loves me too much." I said with a small smile as he smiles too hugging me.

"And did you really change your middle name from Monica?" I asked chuckling hearing the rumor on TV. "I did indeed, ma'am." He said as I giggled shaking my head. "To what exactly?" I asked really curious. "Michael." He said with a shrug of the shoulders as I smiled. "Austin Michael Moon. I like it." I said as he smiled with me until I felt myself take everything in. "Are you...really ready do this? I don't want to feel like I'm forcing you into something just because I feel like I have to come clean. You know you don't have to, I could just do the interview by myse-"

"Babe, what are you talking about? We started this together and we're gonna end this together." He told me holding my face gently in his hands.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure of everything in the world just when I'm looking at you."

He said before leaning down and softly kissing me as I sigh emotionally into it before pulling away.

"Okay, let's do this." I said as he nodded before taking my hand and we walk out his office heading to the room where our lives would change forever.

No One's POV

Austin and Ally walk in the room where 50 other people of TV executives, producers and extra crew members scattered in the room. When they caught people's attention, the host came over to meet them. "Mr. President. Ally Dawson. It's great to see you two." The host Melinda Williams says as they respond with a small smile feeling nerve wracking that their about to expose their biggest secret over the past two years. "I gotta say I'm a little surprised about this sudden announcement, Mr. President. But when you called I couldn't be happier to be the one to host it. We're almost done the set." She finishes telling them. "What do you want us to do in the meantime?" Ally asks her. "Oh, take those to seats next to each other." She informs them as they go over to the seats and sits down. They sit quiet for a moment before realizing that they keep glancing at each other. "You're nervous." Austin states.

"Of course I am."

"It was your idea." He jokes.

"Austin."

"I know. We have to do this. I get it."

They sit for a little while before Ally sighs turning to him and whispers. "Whatever happens after this, I want you to know that I love you." She tells him which makes him look at her intensively. "Ally, there's nothing they could say that could separate us ever again. I promise you that." He said causing a smile on her face. "And I love you too." He added as she was about to hold his hand but Melinda came back as a guy was putting a mic on her and two other guys did the same for Austin and Ally.

"Sorry, I know it's weird to have a strange guy with their hand up your shirt." Melinda said causing a little laugh from Ally which made Melinda smile. "So, are you guys ready?" She asked them as they looked at each other one more time before looking back at Melinda. "Ready." They said simultaneously as the crew members set the cameras up at the right angles as the host took her seat after being showed her signal to start.

She faced the camera with a smile as they counted down to three. "I'm Melinda Williams and you're watching 'Late Nights with Melinda.' Tonight, will be our biggest guests yet and I couldn't be more honored to do this special. Mr. President Austin Moon and famous D. C lawyer Ally Dawson." She stated as they both smiled from her nice intro.

"Today, they will telling a worldwide announcement and we're all dying to all know what it is. Find out now with me and the rest of the world on Late Nights with Melinda." She said before turning to us with a smile. "So, Mr. President and Miss Dawson. What is this announcement that you couldn't wait to tell the world?" She asked with a smile and a hand holding her chin. Austin hesitates before leaning closer to speak. "We couldn't wait to tell the world because we need too, not because we want too." He said as Ally breath hitches realizing this really about to happen. "Okay, this sounds serious." Melinda said her mood changing sitting up from her leaning position. "It is. Very." Ally added as the people in the room made confused and curious facial expressions. "Wow, okay. Well, let's hear it." She said folding her legs intrigued while the whole room was now waiting on them to speak.

Ally closes her eyes taking a deep breath in going over every single moment over the last 2 years that led to this very moment. "2 years ago, I started..." Ally started off as her hands started to shake. Austin notices this and decides to say it instead. "2 years ago, Ally and I started an affair." Austin said finally ripping the bandage off as everyone in the room eyes goes wide and some crew members dropped things from shock and the host almost chocks on her tea.

He looks at Ally and she nods at him with small smile for him saying it for me because I was on the verge of having a panic attack. "Mr. President. That...that is a big announcement. Life changing news. This isn't some kind of joke is it?" She questioned him looking between us in a state of complete shock. "No, I would never joke over something like that. This confirmation was a long time coming." Austin admitted as I nodded my head. Melinda nods her head slowly trying to wrap her head around the news before facing the crew around her.

"Well, get back to your jobs and make sure your camera angles are right. We don't have time to be shocked and take this in. We have jobs to do." She told them as they snapped out of it and doing what she said which Austin and Ally were grateful for. "I guess we're doing this." She said facing Austin and Ally again before sighing and looking at them thinking of her first question.

"How did you two meet?" She asked with a simple one first as Austin took the time to answer. "One of my Editor in Chiefs, Holly Clarkson was looking for a partner to work alongside with and my Chief of Staff Desmond Fischer, sent me a bunch of people to try out for the position. She was only one who wasn't sent to my office and when I went to her, we had a conversation and hired her." He explained as Ally nodded at the memory.

"Just like that?" Melinda asked.

"Just like that." He replied.

"Could you say the attraction started there?" She asked interested.

"Yeah. But then again, I see a lot of beautiful women, it doesn't mean I'm gonna start an affair with them." He stated. "But you did with her. Excuse me. You did with Ally." Melinda said genuinely feeling bad for saying 'her' as if she wasn't in the room.

"So, why did you Mr. President? What made Ally so different?" Melinda asked Austin kindly as he paused before glancing at Ally for a second who looked back at him with a soft expression causing a small smile on his face to appear. "She's so beautiful inside and out." He said still facing her as she looks at him mesmerized. "Anytime, I was down or having problems, she gave me a shoulder to lean on and she never lied to me. Being the President, I get a lot of people who are kiss ups but she never was, even when I was in denial or being intimidating. She pushed me to be better and to face my struggles." He finished off facing the host again.

Melinda nodded after listening to his explanation then turning to Ally. "Ally, when you met the President, with all that's happened now, was it anything you anticipated?" She asked as Ally folded her legs sitting up. "Of course not. I'm a lawyer first which is why I didn't want the job in the first place, but I was doing a favor for a friend. Then I met trouble." She said as Melinda smiled a little. "Yes, you did. So, how did the affair start? Would you say it was one more than the other who initiated it or both?" She ask them. "Both." Austin and Ally said at the same time as she nodded her head.

"Was their ever thoughts about stopping? About the repercussions and consequences?" Melinda asked as she fury her eyebrows. "Yes, of course. We thought about it all the time and we've even discussed it." Ally told her. "But you didn't stop. Why didn't you?" She ask looking between the both of them. "Because deep down...we didn't want too." Austin admitted causing Melinda eyes to widen a little.

"So, is it because it was more than just an affair to you, Mr. President?" She ask interested. "Yes, it was. Ally was never just some girl I could get my rocks off with. She meant the world to me and she still does." He said as people in the room start to murmur at the even more news. "Mr. President, forgive me if I'm overstepping my boundaries but, did you fall in love with Miss Dawson?" She asked as Ally looked at him. "I did." He admitted as Melinda turned to Ally. "Can you say the same?" She asked Ally as she played with the shiny ring on her finger. "Most defiantly." Ally answered as Austin tried not to smile.

Melinda notices the ring Ally often played with on her finger. "What is that, Miss Dawson?" She asked pointing to it as Austin looked at it as well. "It's a gift...from the President." She admitted. "It's very pretty. What is it for?" She asked curious. "It's a sign of commitment between us." Ally said looking around awkwardly while Melinda raised her eyebrows. "It's a little bit of irony don't you think? You guys sharing a ring meant for a sign of commitment when Austin and his wife marriage at the time was the complete opposite." Melinda stated as Austin nodded ashamed. "Yeah, I won't deny it being wrong." He said as she faced Ally again.

"Miss Dawson, were you ever doubtful that the President could just leave you in future terms like he did with Melanie?" She asked her as Ally quickly shook her head. "No." She simply stated. "Why not?"

"Because I know Austin."

"How were you sure?"

"Because...he's him. No matter what happened between us the last 2 years, I knew he never meant to hurt me even if he did. And I know he would never lie to me because I know what he felt for me."

"But he was willing to hurt his wife. Why was it so easy to do that to Melanie, Mr. President?"

"It wasn't easy. Melanie wasn't just my wife, she was my friend. But my marriage was over before Ally came into the picture. She just made me recognize it." Austin said causing most people in the room to get shocked.

"You're saying your marriage with Mel was over before you met Miss Dawson? You do realize that's not what, we the world was shown right?" She questioned him as he sighed nodding his head. "I know." He said as she got confused.

"So, all those times we've seen you and your ex wife at events and interviews smiling and having a good time, it wasn't genuine?" She questioned again as he shook his head. "It wasn't that it wasn't genuine. But it wasn't husband and wife you were seeing. You were seeing two friends who were simply not made for each other." He said as Melinda faced Ally.

"Miss Dawson, I have to ask because I know people are dying to know. What was your take on his wife at the time? What were your thoughts during the whole process?" She asked as Ally took a deep breath before thinking on how to start.

"It was overwhelming overall. I met a great guy who I fell hopelessly in love with but it came with a price. He's married! And not to mention the President of the United States. In my mind, I know I was raised better than what I was doing but for the life of me I just couldn't stop. Melanie wasn't an easy person to like or get along with in the first place but it never stopped my guilt. I'm not gonna lie, we never had a good relationship before or after the affair started and it was just extremely exhausting that you wanted time to just stop." Ally answered as Melinda leaned in intrigued.

"Wait, are you saying that Melanie knew about the affair earlier than recently?" She ask as Austin nodded his head. "Melanie knew about it for a good year and a half." Austin admitted causing a few gasp from the room as Melinda shushes them before she faces Austin and Ally again.

"Do you have any idea how big that is? What did she do? What she thinking of leaving you? How did she feel other than pissed?" Melinda said throwing a lot of questions at them. "I think those are questions only she can answer. No one should be speaking for her." Ally responded. "That's true. Well, can you at least tell us if the affair continued even after your wife found out?" She asked Austin. "We had stopped for a good while but eventually started it up again." He answered.

"Okay, what I'm about to ask is something that is the biggest question. What about Mel's pregnancy?" She asked as Austin nervously thought about telling the truth or lying because even though the truth wouldn't reflect bad on him, he didn't want to trash Mel on national television after she finally gave him what he wanted with the divorce. But then again she told him to go all out telling nothing but the truth even if it meant exposing her. And damn was he sick of always lying.

"All I'm gonna say is that Melanie and I's child was made out of pure manipulation from her part but it didn't make me love my baby girl any less." He said as the interview raised her eyebrows in shock. "So, Melanie got herself pregnant trapping you? Wow, do you think that was her way of keeping your marriage alive?" She asked. "Of course. It caused probably the biggest downfall of our relationship ever including the affair." He said as she faced Ally.

"What did you think when you found out Melanie was pregnant?" Melinda asked intrigued in knowing her answer. "How else would you feel when you find out the guy you're in love with is expecting a child with someone, and that someone happens to be his wife." Ally said with a little laugh along with Melinda and a few crew members. "But in all honesty, I was confused and overwhelmed. But more than anything I was hurt and heartbroken. Austin and I had always found ourselves back to each other but a baby seemed like there was just no coming back from that." Ally finished off.

"But there was. Because Melanie unfortunately experienced a horrible miscarriage months later after her announcement." She said as Austin and Ally both get sad at being reminded. "As the girl he really wanted to be with, forgive me, was that something you were wishing deep down would happen?" Melinda asked as both Austin and Ally's eyes widen. "What? Of course not. I may have not been Melanie's biggest fan but I would never wish death on anyone. Especially a small precious life. I was heartbroken, but not cruel." Ally said defending herself as Austin decided to speak up as well. "Even going through so much heartache at the news, Ally was the one who encouraged my fears and told me that I was going to be a great dad for my child. She wished nothing but the best for me and my future, even if it didn't include her." He said defending Ally as well as Melinda nodded her head. "I apologize for the upsetting question." Melinda said as she thought about something else.

"You're parents and friends. Do they know about it or will this be the first time they are hearing this?" She asked. "We informed all our friends and family before announcing it. We didn't want them to be caught off guard and wanted them to expect paparazzi and people in their business for a while." Ally explained.

"Is that embarrassing?"

"Of course. Who wants to tell the people who raised them well that they did the complete opposite of their teachings. It makes them feel like they failed as a parent." Ally said feeling ashamed that she let her mom down.

"Do you feel like she failed as a parent Ally because of your actions?" Melinda asked softly but sympathetic as Ally thought about it. "No." She said as everyone focused on her in the room. "I think I did a lot of things that have no justification but the fact that I'm sitting here because I recognized my wrongness and mistakes and I'm here admitting the truth which should tell you that I'm trying. Trying is good." She said as Austin smiled at her which caught Melinda's attention.

"Why are you smiling at her Mr. President?" She asked truly intrigued as he faced her. "Because I'm proud of her. She's been judged for so long and I'm happy that she realizes way more than she thinks." He said causing Ally to smile at him before she got serious.

"There is one thing I do want to say." Ally said before facing the main camera. "I want to make a public apology to Miranda Starr, Zoey Peters, Grace Summers & Brittany Palmer. They were four girls falsely accused of being with the President when I was the only one guilty. I felt beyond guilty knowing I was causing other people pain from my actions. Especially because those rumors brought us closer and we formed a bond that I know is probably broken now." She said facing back to Melinda.

"I almost completely forgot about those rumors. They were so long ago. If you felt that guilty about it, why didn't you come out about it then? It was a perfect opportunity." Melinda questioned. "It was but I never planned on telling the world at the time. I never thought I had too to be honest." She said as Melinda took a pause before looking between the two of them.

"Then...what inspired you both to tell the world now?" She asked really wanting to know as Ally put her hand down sadly and Austin notices them and softly rubs her back letting her know he was there for her. Ally smiles a little at his sweetness before she faces Melinda. "As you all know, my father recently passed away a week ago." Ally finally said as Melinda put her hand to her chest. "Miss Dawson, I'm so sorry for your loss." She said genuinely. "Thank you. Anyway, my father stood for nothing but honesty and honor and I felt as if I was failing him if I wasn't honest with the world and if I kept the biggest and dirtiest secret I had to myself. Especially when it was affecting and hurting so many people surrounding me." She finished explaining as Melinda nodded understanding.

"What about you Mr. President?" She asked him. "I'm doing this because she needed too. I'll do anything for her." He said as Ally looked at him in utter disbelief in how she found a man so willing to always put her first.

"Okay, the hour is closing and I want to finish this up with one more question and I want to use it wisely." Melinda said looking between them. "We all now know that you had an affair over the past 2 years and that you fell in love but there is still something we all don't know." She said as Austin and Ally look at each other confused at what she was talking about.

"Are you two currently together?" She asked causing a breath of relief from Austin and Ally thinking it was something else bad, before a small smile appears on both of their faces. They look at each other as Austin takes Ally hands into his own intertwining them facing Melinda. "We are." Ally answered for him as Austin kisses her hand and everyone in the room just stares at them while Melinda smiles before facing the main camera.

"There you have it, ladies and gentlemen. The huge announcement that will probably go down in history and you heard it here live." She said before facing Austin and Ally again. "Thank you again President Moon and Miss Dawson for coming. It was such an honor to have you." She said as a man came into view. "And...were out!" He said as we get off air and everyone takes the cameras away.

Melinda stands up as Austin and Ally do as well and she comes over to them. "One word. Wow." She said as they nodded their heads. "Yep." They responded simultaneously. "I did not expect _that_ type of announcement when you called me, but I think it went successful." She said as they smiled a little still drained from the very depressing and long overdue interview. "And I really wanted to apologize for some of the harder questions but the media would kill me if I didn't ask them, if it seemed like I was being too soft on you two." She said desperately for forgiveness. "It's okay, Melinda. It's your job. We get it. I wouldn't have chose you if I didn't think you were good at it." Austin said reassuring her as she nodded with a small smile.

Austin turned to Ally. "I'm going to go tell my personal driver to take us to a motel for the night. I don't want to stay here tonight. It just doesn't feel right." He told her as she nodded her head agreeing. "Okay, babe. I'll meet you down there in a few." Ally said as he left while she continued to get something before she noticed Melinda staring at her.

She looked up before standing up completely facing her. "Yes...?" She asked confused at her staring. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just...look, maybe it's because I've never been a judger but I think what you did was beyond brave. Even braver than Austin. Us girls know it's harder for us and we always take the heat more, so for you to sit there and expose yourself to the world like that? That takes bravery Miss Dawson. And I may not know you very well, but I'm proud of you. Even if it doesn't mean anything to you." She said genuinely and Ally gets tears in her eyes as she smiles brightly. "That means everything to me." She said as Melinda looked so sympathetic. "I know I'm gonna be hated by the world after this, so any little comment that's genuine towards me means a lot to me. Thank you Melinda." She said hugging her which shocked Melinda but she smiled and hugged back.

Ally's POV

After packing the few things I needed for the night. I put on my jacket and headed down to the lobby where all eyes were on me. Word spreads fast. I stopped for a moment before taking a deep breath and walking out the building.

When I walk out, I see that it's pouring down rain which I had no idea about. I didn't even bring an umbrella. And as if he heard me, Austin comes out a black car running towards me with a huge umbrella that could fit at least 5 people under it.

He runs up the stairs before stepping in front of me.

"Hi." He said blankly with a smile.

"Hi." I respond sweetly.

"You got your stuff?" He asked.

"Yup." I say as he points to the car.

"Well, everything's ready for us to go." He told me.

"Okay, Mr. President. Lead the way." I said as he looked at me.

"First..." He said before leaning in and softly kissing me in the rain. We would probably get a cold from this but I didn't care.

I pull away with a smile and a shiver. He notices and takes off his jacket wrapping it around me. "Let's go beautiful." He said walking me to the car with the umbrella on top of our heads. When we get into the car, we begin to drive and I place my head softly on Austin's shoulder. "I'm proud of you." He said as I took his hand in mine. "And I'm proud of you." I respond before leaning up and facing the driver.

"Do you mind stopping somewhere else first sir?" I ask politely. He looked at Austin for confirmation and Austin nodded. "Sure, ma'am. Where too?" He asked as I told him my law firm address. "Babe, why do you need to go there?" He asked me. "I just have to do something first." I told him as we arrived in front of it and I get out. "I'll be quick, I promise." I say getting my key out and letting myself in.

I run my hand through my wet hair as I hear nothing but my heels hitting the hardwood floor. I make my way into my office and over to my drawer. I open it to see the constant bracelet I would often visit made by Linda Patterson. A client and friend, I lost over a year ago. Her mother gave it to me because I got her daughter justice and because I was worthy. But I didn't wear it because I didn't believe I was worthy. Not with what I was doing around that time. But today, I told the truth of every little dirty secret I had and I finally set myself free even if people will hate me. I told the truth and nothing but the truth.

I look down at the colorful bracelet before putting it on. "I'm finally worthy, Linda. I'm finally worthy." I say lowly with a smile and I sigh of relief that there are no more secrets. I lock up and walk back outside and into the car with the love of my life waiting for me. I hope I made you proud dad.  
 _  
I'm staying in these clouds with you, Ally.  
_ _I'm staying in these clouds with you, Austin.  
_ _I'm happy...that we're staying in these clouds._

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) What did you think about everyone's reaction to the affair?  
2.) What reaction got to you the most and why?  
3.) What was your reaction to their whole confession interview?  
4.) What more did you learn about Austin & Ally's relationship?  
5.) Free Comment.**


	46. Earrings & Eloped

Ally's POV

 **"IMPEACH PRESIDENT MOON! IMPEACH PRESIDENT MOON! IMPEACH PRESIDENT MOON! IMPEACH PRESIDENT MOON!"** We hear chanted from citizens outside the window of the White House.

Austin and I watch from his Oval Office as people stand out there with signs calling Austin an adulterer and me a whore. It's almost dark and they are still going at it. I sigh and move away from it. "This is all my fault." I said causing him to turn around as well. "I'm so sorry." I said as he came up to me. "This isn't your fault. We told the truth and this is what we expected to happen." He told me. "I didn't anticipate this..." I said lowly looking outside again. "Hey." He said turning me around holding my face in his hands. "I'm okay. I mean that. This weight is off my shoulders and I have you. Even though it seems like we lost, we still won." He said with a small smile which made a smile appear on my face as well as we lean in to kiss.

Our lips collide softly against one another and no matter how many times I say it, it still feels amazing that I'm no longer kissing a married man. "I love you." I say after pulling away. "I love you." He said with a smile rubbing my cheek. "I have to go to a meeting, but I promise to not take long. I want to talk with you when I get back." He said as I nodded before he kissed me one last time before leaving.

I sigh with happiness before opening the door and speed walking to my office so no one would see me. They know I'm in the building of course but I'm not in the mood for jugful eyes. I walk in where Holly is sitting at her desk and looks up to see me for the first time in a while. Austin and I have stayed at a motel for a few days. "Als, oh my gosh! It's so good to see you!" She said getting up and running over to me to hug me as I smile as well. "You too. I missed you." I said with a smile as we pulled away. Her face then turned back to normal. "So...be honest with me. How are you?" She asked concerned because of how crazy the media is going. I sigh and nod understanding her concern.

"I'm not gonna lie, the first few days were rough and I cried a few times at the backlash but Austin has been so amazing. He comforted me and always reassured me that he would be by my side. I wouldn't have done it without him." I said honestly as she smiled a little. "That's sweet, Als. It really is. I guess it's just gonna take a while to get used to you two being together. I mean I had no idea. _No_ idea." She said still baffled by the news as I nodded my head understanding. "Yeah, I get it. You should've known a lot earlier." I said leaning against my desk still feeling guilty for leaving her out the loop for the past two years. "You're damn right." She said seriously as I look up to her before a smile breaks out on her face. "Come on, Als. I'm a big girl. We're good." She said hugging me as I smiled hugging her back.

My phone begins to ring and she tells me to answer it, when I was going to ignore it. I notice that it's Hanna and pick it up. "Hanna. Hey. What's up?" I ask nicely. "Hey, Als. I should be asking you that question. Are you okay?" She asked sweetly as I smiled at her concern. "I am fine. And you?" I ask as there is a little pause over the phone which confuses me. "I uh just realized that the thing I wanted to ask you about would be better in person." She said as I fury my eyebrows. "You wanted to ask me something?" I repeat. "Yeah, I did. I'll just come up there later and do it then. If you don't mind?" She asked. "Um, no of course not." I replied still confused at what she needed to ask me and why it had to be in person. "Okay. Bye Ally." She said hanging up as I did as well.

Holly stopped from typing on her computer to face me completely. "What did my sister want?" She asked curious.

I shrugged. "I don't know. She asked me how was I doing but she started acting strange saying she had to ask me something in person." I told her as Holly opened her mouth a little as if she realized what she was talking about.

She quickly looked back at her screen as I look at her suspiciously. "Holly, you wouldn't...happen to know what she's talking about. Right?" I ask folding my arms as she looks up guilty. "Nope, not really." She said avoiding eye contact as I slap my hands to my side as she sighs facing me. "Look, Als. Yes, I know what it's about but I think it should come from her. It's not my place. She's a grown woman and it's between you two." She said defending herself as I nod my head slowly understanding what she was coming from. "Fine." I said heading to my desk when a knock came to the door.

"Come in." Holly said as President Moon's head popped in with a smile facing me. "Hey beautiful." He said as I smiled a little and Holly did too shaking her head because it was still a little weird for her but you can't help but not find us cute! "Can I talk to you now? If Hols doesn't mind of course?" He asked looking at her as she scoffed. "Yes, because I'm allowed to tell the President no." She sarcastically said as he chuckled holding out his hand for me as I happily take it. "Thanks Hols. Why don't you take the full weekend off?" He told her as her eyes lit up. "Seriously? Okay, you can keep her forever." She said as I gasp and he laughed while we walked off.

"That was sweet." I said as we walked to his office.

"It's no big deal. Holly works very hard and she deserves it." He replied/

"I defiantly won't argue with that." I said as he opened the door to the Oval Office as we entered and he closed it.

I see the balcony doors open where you can see the beautiful quiet White House garden. The protesters all moved to the front of the building so they were gone. "Why are the doors open? Are we gonna sit out there?" I asked as he nodded. "Yeah, I figured we could have a nice little lunch date." He told me as I smiled. "Awe. That's so sweet, babe." I said leaning up and pecking him on the lips. "No problem. I'll wait out there, but I got you something." He said going over to the sofa where I now notice a beautiful red dress. He picks it up and brings it over to me.

"I saw this in the store and I automatically thought of you. I'm pretty sure it's your size and I would love if you wore it." He told me as I stared at it in amazement taking it out his hands. I then look at him love struck but also confused. "Baby, you want me to wear a fancy dress just for a lunch date?" I asked as he shrugged. "Yes." He said shortly as a reply as I shrugged as well. "Well, okay then. I'll put it on for you." I said as he smiled leaning down and kissing me as I put my hand on his cheek taking his beautiful soft lips in.

When we pull away, he looks me in the eyes the most intense I've ever seen before. "I'll be outside." He told me leaving me breathless as always as I take a break to catch my breath because the man I love always manages to take it away.

When I get myself together, I go in the corner and take off my jeans and shirt and putting on the red dress that goes above my knees so it's pretty short. He's so lucky I wore my black heels today. I leave them on and look in the mirror and smile. I feel like I'm going to Prom again but I still don't understand why this is all needed to eat lunch.

I began to walk to the doors when I see a note and a red rose in the corner of my eye. I go over to it and smile when I see that it's from Austin and I open it.

"One rose, for my One & Only." It read as I pick up the rose and smell it with a smile. He is such a romantic. I put the card down but take the rose when walking outside the balcony when I see path of red rose petals on the ground leading somewhere. My insides feel with butterflies as I no longer have any idea what's going on. I follow them straight for a couple seconds before they turn a corner and when I do, it stops where Austin is looking at me with a smile.

I smile at him confused but happy because I feel so loved by the only person I want. "God, you are so beautiful." He said lowly as he looked at me causing a blush to form on my cheeks. "Thank you." I replied sweetly before looking at the beautiful night sky around us and the quiet wind. "Austin. What...what is all this?" I ask looking all around at the sparkling gold light he hung up and the roses everywhere. "This is everything I've never been able to give you." He said seriously as my heart clenched emotionally. "Everything you've been waiting for. Everything I've been waiting for. You and me. Forever." He said as I smile because I don't know what else to do when your head over heels in love with somebody.

He slowly walked up to me becoming face to face with me. "Baby, I love you." He told me as I smiled even more. "I mean...I really really love you. I have never felt the way that I do with you. You came in here doing a favor for a friend and ending up becoming the love of my life." He reminded me as I smiled remembering our first meeting. "You loved me. You cared for me. You even hated me for a while, but I know you never could. Just like I couldn't because we are meant for each other, Ally. It's not hard for anyone to see. Over the past two years, you have helped me cope better with my little sister's death, get along with my parents better, give my marriage a chance even when you loved me, and made me not just a better president...but a better man." He confessed as tears formed in my eyes as I remember all of our memories.

"Now, I know to never settle in life and to always fight for what I want. I know to trust my heart because it knows what it wants. And it's you, Ally. God, it's always been you." He said lowly more to himself as I felt my heart beat faster. "I can't live without you. I don't want to." He admitted and I smiled because I felt the exact same way. "I know I asked you to put this back on..." He said referring to the commitment ring on my finger as I looked at it. "And you promised me that you wouldn't take it off again..." He said as he held the hand with the small shiny ring on it. "But I'm gonna need you too." He said sliding the ring off my finger as I widen my eyes in surprise.

"Austin. Why would you do that?" I asked pretty hurt as he smiled a little placing it down on a nearby table. I watch as he backs up a little and gets on one knee as I feel my breath hitch. He pulls out a box in one of his suit pockets and exposed the ring that looks like a rock because of the size. It shined like a million stars in the sky and I could tell it cost over a hundred thousand dollars. But that didn't matter to me. Only the man holding it.

I cover my mouth in shock as tears flow down my face with happiness. "Ally Marie Dawson. Will you do the honor of making me the happiest man on the face of the planet and...marry me?" He asked as I looked at him before slowly nodding my head. "Yes." I finally say as he looks like he caught his breath. "Yes? You said yes?" He asked with a huge smile. "Yes! I said yes!" I repeated as he laughed in disbelief putting the ring on my finger before he quickly picks me up as I giggle happily he while he spins me around.

"Oh my god, Austin. I can't believe we're getting married." I said as he placed me down and I stared in amazement at the ring. "Yeah, I know." He said with a smile as I faced him again. "How would you feel if that was tomorrow?" He asked a little nervous looking at me as I look at him with complete surprise. "Tomorrow?! Why the rush?" I asked baffled as he took my hands in hands. "No rush. It's just...it's been a long time coming and why should we wait any longer? The world already knows about us and they hate us anyway. Why don't we fly somewhere and just make it happen?" He said flinging this all on me at once as I try to wrap my mind around it. "Fly somewhere? Wait a minute. You want to elope?" I asked as he opened his mouth but took a breath feeling as if he was ruining our moment.

"I just...I don't wanna wait anymore. I want you to be my wife now." He said honestly as I smiled some. "I get that, babe, I do. But what about our families?" I asked concerned about them. I know we would both want them there. "Ally, do you really think that would be a good idea? I know that they are on our side because they love us and all but it would be incredibly uncomfortable for them, especially the ones who didn't know at all until recently. I don't wanna put them in that position. It's gonna take them a long time to get use to us." He explained as I thought about it and he was right. "You're right. I...it just feels wrong if we just go away without saying anything." I said as he shook his head. "We will tell them. I'll send out a nice letter to every single one of our family and friends addresses telling them the news. They're just gonna have to accept it. Because I..." he said grabbing me by the waist and pulling me in closer as I giggle. "Am marrying you. No matter what anyone says." He told me looking me in the eyes.

"Okay, but...one last thing. What about you being the President? You do remember that? Your term is closing and you still have to prepare for re election." I reminded him. "Babe, my presidency for the next week is already taken care of. Every President gets a complete week off for whenever they want to make use of it. Most use it on emergencies and this...is my emergency." He said as I blush smiling. "Marrying me is an emergency?" I ask with a smile as he smirked. "You're damn right." He said before kissing me again as I kiss him back.

"So marry me Ally." Kiss.

"Today." Kiss.

"Marry me baby." Kiss.

"I just..." He said with our foreheads against each others. "Need you now and forever. Marry me. Tomorrow." Kiss.

I look into the eyes of the love of my life realizing I want nothing more.

"Yes." I finally say as he smiled about to say something but I cut him off with a kiss wrapping my arms around his neck. We collide our lips over and over again never getting sick of the blissful taste of each other.

When we do finally pull away, it's because the need of air and that's it because we would stay in each others arms forever if we could. "Okay, well I'm gonna start on the cards to send out to our family and friends. You can text me your friends and families addresses and then head home and pack some bags." He told me of the plan as I nodded as we both walked out of the office going separate ways.

When I walk out, I head down to the lobby where I see Hanna talking to Janice, the desk operator. "Hanna, hey." I said walking over to her as she turned around with a smile. "Ally, hey." She said hugging me. "I was just coming to see you." She said as I nodded. "I'm uh actually going home to get a few things. You mind waiting till I get back?" I asked feeling bad. "Oh, I can just drive you there." She offered as I smile grateful. "That's sweet, Hanna. Thanks." I said appreciative. "It's no problem, really." She said as we walk out and get in her car.

She drives for a while and that's when I remember she came to the White House for me. "So, what did you wanna talk to me in person about?" I asked bringing it up again which caught her a little off guard. "Oh, right. I guess now is as good as any." She said more to herself before taking a breath. "So you know how I've been...working at CoffeeLand now right?" She said as I nodded. "Well, I love it there and everyone is so nice and lovely. Especially...a certain someone." She added lowly.

She looks over to see if I was catching onto what she was saying but I didn't. She sighed before turning a corner and facing me a little. "Ally, I like Ryan. A lot. And he likes me." She admitted ripping the bandage off as my eyes widen in surprise. I take in what she said and I realize I haven't said anything back. "Oh my god, Als. I'm so sorry for being so insensitive. I shouldn't have told you like that. I really didn't mean for it to happen. He trained me for a few months and there just was...sparks flying. I ignored it repeatedly because I knew it wasn't right. You're my friend and he's your ex. You don't date a friends ex. But just a month ago, I found out he felt the same and he was conflicted the way I was. He didn't want to do that to you even if you broke his heart. We almost kissed once but we stopped it because you are more important. We decided before giving up completely on it, we should at least ask you because the worst you could say is no. I..." She stopped as I stared out the window taking it all in.

"Oh God, Als. Please say something." She said as I think about everything she just said. I dated Ryan for months and I loved him. Even though I'm not in love with him anymore, isn't it still wrong? I mean...he's my ex. But I don't have those feelings for him no more. I go back and forth in my own mind before facing her as she pulls over in front of my house. She looks at me so guilty and I feel bad because at least she had the courtesy to ask and tell me. "It's okay, Hanna. Go for it." I finally say as she looks at me in surprise.

"Wait...seriously?" She asked still looking at me in shock as I slowly nod my head. "Yeah. I know it's against girl code and all, but I'm not with him anymore and I don't have feelings for him anymore. I'm with the love of my life and I couldn't be happier. Plus, with how things ended between me and him, the least I could do is want happiness for him too." I said honestly because Ryan was still a friend and I want him to find someone for him. Who knows? Hanna could be that person.

Suddenly, a small smile forms on her face before she hugs me. "Oh, thank you so much, Als. I appreciate this so much. You have no idea." She said as she pulled away as I watch her eyes light up causing me to smile. "You really like him huh?" I asked as she nodded in a daze. "You have no idea." She said happily. "That's good. Ryan deserves that." I said looking down still feeling bad about what happened. "Hey." She said placing a hand on my arm catching my attention. "He is okay. He doesn't hate you for what happened. He's better now and you should have seen him when you admitted the affair about you and the President. He didn't even care that you did that, he was just worried about how you were holding up and people being mean to you." She told me as I smiled because Ryan is such a good guy.

"Tell him I miss him. And I would love to visit him sometime if it's okay with him." I tell her as she nods with a smile. "He would love that." She replied as I got out. "Okay, thanks for the ride Hanna. And thanks for being honest with me." I said as she nodded. "No problem. See ya Als." She said as I waved then going into my apartment.

I head inside and make sure to pack all the thing I needed including bikinis because I'm guessing where spending the honeymoon there and knowing Austin, he'll pick a fancy place to have it.

Austin's POV

After I finish all the letters, I walk out to see my bodyguards Marc and Collin. "Hey guys. Do you mind heading upstairs and getting my suitcases?" I asked nicely. "Sure boss." Collin said heading upstairs with Marc. Mel soon comes from around the corner with a huge smile. "Mel, hey." I said going up to her as she turned around.

"Did you ever find out what you wanted to do? It feels like you've been here for months and I feel bad that you haven't found what you want to do." I said truthfully. "Oh, don't worry. I've found exactly what I'm going for. To be honest, I've thought about it for a long time but I always manipulated myself into thinking it wasn't possible. But now...I know I can." She said as I smiled ecstatic for her. "That's awesome. What is it?" I ask and as she's about to tell me, she looks like she realizes something.

"Before I tell you, I heard that you are taking your week off that you were given when you were first President. Is that true?" She asked me as I nodded confirming her question. "Okay, mind if I ask for what?" She asked as I smiled and blushed a little looking down. "I'm taking Ally away and we are eloping." I admit as her mouth gaps open and her eyes show shock before a smile spreads across her face.

"Oh my gosh, Austin! You two are getting married?!" She whispered yelled before I nodded and she hugged me tightly as I laughed a little. As weird as it looks, it's so nice to be able to talk about this with Mel and still be great friends. We pull away and she shakes her head still surprised. "Oh, so is this new? What about your family and friends?" She asked. "They won't be there but we're sending out cards. We know it will be a little uncomfortable for them so soon even though they accept us. We just can't wait anymore. I know I can't." I said honestly as she smiles more.

"Oh, Austin. I'm so happy for you. I actually mean that." She says as we both laugh because of past memories. "Thank you so much, Mel. I really mean that." I repeat before kissing her forehead as Ally walks in the door with bags. "Well, Ally is here. I have to go, but before I do, what is that you are gonna do?" I ask since she didn't get to tell me.

She smirked before shaking her head. "Well, since you're going away, I guess you'll find out when you get back. I think...it'll be a unique surprise." She said as I fury my eyebrows confused but smile at the curiosity. "Okay, creepy." I said as she chuckled a bit.

"I'll see you in a week." I said hugging her one last time heading over to Ally.

"Yes, you will." She replied walking the other way.

I walk over to Ally who smiles hugging me. "Are you ready, babe?" I ask holding one of her hands. "More than I've ever been." She said as I smiled while we sneaked to the back of the White House where Marc and Collin met us with my suitcases. They put both of our stuff in a secret car and we hop in. We drive to the airport and get on my private helicopter.

When we do, Ally looks around in amazement. "Okay, I may be rich too but I still don't have my own helicopter." She said looking around as I chuckle a little. "Well, to be fair it's kind of required with the job and all." He said sarcastically as I stick my tongue at him which just causes him to lean in and kiss me which I gladly return.

It takes off after about 20 minutes and it takes about 6 hours to arrive at the island. I move my shoulder a little to wake up Ally and she groans a little before opening her eyes. I smile at her adorableness. "Hey...baby? It's time to go. We're here." I say as she looks at me and then out the window. Her eyes light up like the sun in the sky. "Oh my god." She says in glee looking at the clear blue ocean water and the beautiful hotels.

"Baby, this is so beautiful." She said as the helicopter landed and Marc and Collin got our belongings outside it. "Alright, let's go check in." I said as she nodded while I took her hand to the hotel I reserved for us for a week. "Hello, Mr. President." The woman said and then looked at Ally getting uncomfortable so she just nodded her way which offended me. "That was very rude. Please address her." I said as the lady gets nervous feeling bad. "Oh, I'm sorry. Hello, Miss Dawson." She said as Ally smiled but still felt weird about it because it wasn't genuine. "Here are the keys to the suite you recommended and the keys for your bodyguards." She said handing them to me. "Here you are, guys." I said handing a key to Marc and Collin. "Thanks, boss." Marc said as I nodded while they walked away.

"Come on, babe." I said holding her hand and leading us to the elevator. When we get to our floor, we enter our suite that is huge. It has a big heart shaped bed, with a spacious living room and white and gold kitchen. "I can't believe we'll be staying here for the next week." Ally said placing her bags down as I did the same. We began unpacking our stuff as I catch Ally kind of in a daze.

"Babe?" I question as she snaps out of it looking at me.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"You okay? You look kind of...distracted." I said finding the right word.

"Yeah, I just...I don't know. Aren't you worried about being impeached?" She asked as I finally realize what's it's about.

I walk over to her and sit on the ground next to her. "I told you not to worry about that." I said as she sighed with a nod. "I know, I know. But... I can't help it. It would break my heart to know that you couldn't run again because of the confession I wanted." She said closing the drawer she was finished as I watch her movements closely.

She soon faces me looking me in my eyes. "Can you really tell me that you'll be perfectly fine if you don't get the chance to run for President again?" She asked with raised eyebrows as I took a minute to think about it. "Look, babe I'm not gonna lie. It would suck. I love being the President and running the country I love. It's a big part of who I am but it's not _all_ I am." I say as she listens to me closely. "I would be upset, yes, but it wouldn't kill me. I have you and that's all that matters." I say truthfully rubbing her cheek as she smiles sadly. "I just don't want you to resent me." She said as I fury my eyebrows. "Baby, that could never happen. I love you too much." I said as she gets tears in her eyes before leaning in and softly kissing me.

When we pull away, I open my eyes to see hers are still closed. "Are you okay? What are you thinking about?" I asked as she remains to keep her eyes closed. "I'm thinking about how I'm gonna become Mrs. Ally Moon tomorrow." She said finally opening her eyes with a smile which I happily return. "And how it's everything I've ever wanted." She finished as I lean our foreheads together. "Come on. Let's get to bed. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." I said as she nodded while we both got into bed turning on the TV and cuddling before we both go into a nice slumber.

Ally's POV

I yawn waking up when I look next to me to see Austin still asleep. I smile at his adorable messy blonde hair and peaceful face. I lean down and softly kiss his cheek and he slowly open his eyes.

"Why are you such a light sleeper?"

"Why are you settling for just my cheek?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"I didn't brush my teeth yet."

"I don't care." He said leaning up and kissing me anyway as I kiss back. We continue to make out on his bed and he pulls me on top of him. He places his hands on my waist and gently grinds his area against my core causing me to moan in his mouth. I pull away and he pouts upset.

"Why'd you stop?" He asked like a lost puppy.

"Because I want to turn off the TV." I said looking for the remote because of the distracting noise before something catches our attention.

"It seems that President Austin Moon has taken a week off from the Presidency. After confessing his awful sins to the world, he decided to take a trip...with his mistress. I'm sorry, I guess we can't call her that anymore since he's no longer a married man, but she was always be one in our eyes. Why is this man not apologetic and why reward the woman who ruined your marriage?" A news lady said before Austin angrily turned it off.

"I can't believe we did that whole interview explaining everything and they still say this bullshit." Austin said clearly pissed as I shrugged. "You know the media will believe what they want to believe babe." I said getting up from off the bed.

He sighs before turning to me. "Where are you going?" He asked curious. "Well, I don't know about you but today is a big day and I'm not letting anyone get in the way of my happiness anymore." I said leaning down to his face as he smiles with raised eyebrows. "Oh really?" He asked getting closer as I nod slowly. "Mmm. Today feels like a good day to become a Moon. What do you think?" I ask as he smiles. "I think that's an amazing idea." He responded playing along. "Good. So, Mr. President...do you care to take a shower with me?" I ask very sexy as he groans causing a giggle from me. "Yes, ma'am!" He said picking me up running to the bathroom as I laugh loudly.

Holly's POV

I look out at the crowd with a sigh of worry and concern. "Babe. It's gonna be okay." I hear Dez say from behind me as I turn around. "Is it? They are getting rowdier by the minute. They hate them. America hates my friends." I said getting emotional as he comes up to me holding me by the waist. "Hey, they're gonna be okay. They _are._ " He said to reassure me even though I still felt sad.

"I just don't understand why they didn't tell anyone where they went. Something to not let us worry." I said concerned. "Babe, they probably will. Just give it time. I know Austin. He's my best friend. If he left, it's probably for a good reason." He said as I nodded listening. "Think of it like this. He took Ally with him. They're going through a difficult time right now so they wanted to take time for themselves." He explained as I nodded because it made more sense then my theories. "Don't worry. It'll be okay." He said holding my face as I smile a little at his comforting.

"How do you do that? Always managing to make me feel better?" I say as he smiles leaning closer to my face. "I guess I just live to see my wife smile." He said making me smile wider as he plants a sweet kiss on me.

Ally's POV

Austin and I both strip down and get in the shower turning on the warm water.

"This feels nice." I say letting the water soak my hair.

"Yeah, it does." He said closing his eyes lifting his head so the water pours down on his head more. I smile and rub my hands down his chest as I watch his abs against the water. He smiles a little opening his eyes. "Are you seducing me Miss Dawson?" He asked as I giggled a little.

"No." I said with a shake of the head.

"You are just really handsome." I said wrapping my arms around his neck as he smirked a little. "That's nice you think that, because I happen to find you _very_ sexy." He says as I smile leaning up to him.

"Oh really?"

"Mmm." He said leaning down as we collide our lips together softly but briefly before pulling away.

"Alright, let's actually clean up." I said as we get the soap and start washing up.

"You know that we have to wear disguises right? On the island?" He says as I widen my eyes because it's the first time I'm hearing this.

"Wait, what? Since when?" I also confused.

"I meant to tell you before but I get distracted easily by you." He says.

"Well, if we have to wear a disguise here, why did you sign in as the President?"

"Because I have my name on the cards and everything and I would have got caught. But we're not leaving the room as the President and Ally Dawson. We just sign and out as us." He explained as I nod my head following.

"Well, I didn't bring anything."

"That's fine. I already have you covered. You're becoming a blonde." He tells me as I giggle.

"Okay. I use to wanna be one when I was younger but I never had the balls to dye my hair."

"I'm happy you didn't. You're beautiful the way you are." He says holding one cheek with one hand.

"Well, what's next? A fake kid?" I said jokingly as he raised his eyebrows.

"How about a real one?" He said as I look a little surprised.

"We are getting married today, and I plan on giving you some babies." He said as I laugh a little.

"Alright. I'm okay with that." I say casually with a small smile.

"Maybe we should start practicing?" He said moving closer as I wrap my arms around his neck again.

"I would love that." I say leaning up and kissing him as he willingly kisses me back.

Our mouths move roughly and passionately against each others and I could tell this was gonna be regular love making. It's been a long time since we just had wild, rough sex and it's been a long time coming. He pushes me up against the wall and I moan as my bare butt touches the cold wall. He lifts me up as the water continues to soak our bodies.

Austin finally separates our lips moving along to my neck leaving kisses trailing down to my chest as I moan lightly. "Baby..." I say as he moves down putting one of my hard soft nipples in his mouth swirling his warm tongue around it. I softly bite my bottom lip as I feel his tongue graze my nipple and softly nibbling on it as I feel myself wetter by the minute. "I need you inside me. Now baby." I demanded as he smiled before kissing me and entering me at the same time.

We both let out satisfied moans once our bodies collide perfectly together. He enters me over and over again leaving nothing but blazing pleasure piercing through my body. "God, baby." Austin groans in my ear as he continues to hit ever spot. He speeds it up without me having to tell him and he bangs me up against the wall and I moan loudly almost screaming from the intense pleasure and my boobs bounce up and down from the roughness and I wouldn't change it for the world.

"Come on baby." He said motivating me to cum by rubbing his thumb on my clit while going in and out of me with lightning speed. I feel my clit swell up and I like my lips beyond turned on as he had two fingers in me while he continues to pump. "Oh god..." I moan lowly not being able to take it. "Fuck..." I hear him moan so hot against my neck as I orgasm onto his dick and he cums inside me as I moan lightly at the warm feeling entering me.

We both breathe out of breath before facing each other. When we do, we smile laughing a little and then kissing each other passionately. "I love you." We both say simultaneously with smiles looking into each others eyes deeply.

Mel's POV

Our mouths move passionately with want, need and most of all relief. That we are finally together and in each others arms without hiding any feelings we have for one another. It's real. It's finally real.

I pull away with a shy smile as Chris looks at me like I'm the stars in the sky. "You are so beautiful." He said as I smile sweetly examining his handsome face. "So are you." I say causing him to laugh a little.

We both reach for each others hands and smile. "You have no idea how amazing it feels to be with you." I said honestly as he smiles widely with raised eyebrows. "Me? I'm sorry. I didn't pine after you for 4 years." He said smartly as I giggle a little. "Okay...maybe you waited a little longer than me. But you've always been on my mind." I say truthfully as he smiles leaning and kissing me again. I hold the side of his face and sigh into the kiss with happiness and relief being with the man who was always meant for me.

"So, how do you think this is going to work? You live so far. 100 miles away to be exact." I said a little worried that it would get in the way of our relationship that we just started. "Well, I can manage to stay in D. C for a week every month before we discuss anything else. Is that okay for right now?" He asked as I sighed cuddling into his side. "Of course it is. Anything is better than not seeing you at all. I just don't want anything to ruin what we barely started." I said honestly worried.

"Hey, there is nothing that can separate us now that I have you. There's no way I'm letting you go." He told me as I smiled to myself before kissing his cheek. We sit in quiet for a while before something catches my attention in my mind. "I hope Austin and Ally are okay." I say randomly. "Yeah, they are getting a lot of hate right now. The world is not giving them a break. Do you have any idea where they went?" He asked curious. "Yeah, but you and the rest of the world will find out when they get back." I said not wanting to tell someone else's business.

"You're a great friend." He said as I sighed sitting up and facing him again. "Then why don't I feel like it? I'm supporting them yeah, but the whole world just hates them while they look at me as some sweet saint." I said feeling guilty as he looked at me with sympathy. "So, you want the world to hate you too? Mel, that's a lot of heat to take." He told me worried. "I know, but maybe I can do an interview. You know, telling my side of the situation. I wasn't exactly innocent in the whole thing." I said as he nodded understanding.

"Well, if you think about it, it doesn't sound like a bad idea, Mel. You might even help make things better." He said as I nodded with a smile making up my mind. "Okay, that's what I'm gonna do. Thanks babe, for the support." I said as he smiled while I leaned in kissing him before pulling away. "Oh no, you are not getting away that easy." He said attacking me completely on the sofa as I giggle before he kisses me again.

Ally's POV

Austin and I sit in a medium sized boat as we take a break from padding enjoying the nice ocean blue water and breeze. I flip the blonde hair from my wig that gets in my way because of the wind as I laugh at Austin scratching his brown wig on his head. "Hey, you're the one who was pro disguise." I said laughing a little as he gave me a look. "Because it's the best for us. We won't be left alone if they know who we are. And not in a good way." He explained as I nodded understanding. "I get it. I do. I just envisioned our vacation being completely fun and free." I said with a shrug as he took my hand in his. "It will be! I promise with all my heart. Plus...disguise or not. You're still the most beautiful girl in the world." He told me making me smile while I lean in softly kissing him. "Thanks babe." I said as he rubbed my palm. "No problem. Oh, and at least you don't have to wear a disguise during our wedding. I won't do that to you." He said as I raised my eyebrows. "Oh, I know. It's funny that you think that was your choice." I said as he laughed a little while we continue to enjoy our boat ride. "Well, it's 2 o clock, it's time to get ready to get-"

"Married!" I yelled excited attacking him and hugging him as he laughed. "Yes, it's time to get ready so I can make you mine forever." He responded as I smiled kissing him as we got out the boat.

We walked hand in hand to our hotel. "Just to let you know, I'm gonna get ready somewhere else. Even though we are eloping, I wanna keep it traditional when it comes to not seeing the bride before the ceremony." He told me as I nodded. "Okay, babe. I don't care what we do, as long as you don't leave me at the alter." I say as he chuckles a bit. "Yeah, not possible." He says making me smile as we arrive at our door.

I open the door to go in when he calls my name. "Yeah?" I ask turning around leaning against the door. I watch as Austin pulls out beautiful silver earrings from his pocket. "These were my grandmothers on my mother's side. She and my grandfather passed away in a car accident about 10 years ago." He explains as I placed a hand over my heart in sympathy. "I'm so sorry, babe." I said genuinely feeling bad. "It's okay. It was a long time ago and I'm lucky to still have another set of grandparents on my dad side." He said as I nodded listening.

"On my prom night, I saw them in her drawer and complimented them. She gave them to me because she said she hasn't wore them since she was young. She told me to give it to the love of my life. I've never had one... till I met you." He told me as I look at him in amazement with love and an emotional smile. "It would mean a lot to me if you wore them for the ceremony." He finally said as I slowly took them from his hands. "I would love too." I said as he smiled and I gently kissed his cheek. "I'll see you soon, Mr. President." I say with a smile before he leaves and I close the door.

Austin's POV

I stand on the private and beautiful beach I rented out for the evening for Ally and I's wedding. I stand with my white tux and black tie and no shoes. Ally and I agreed to not wear shoes because we didn't want sand in our shoes and plus it would be different and nice.

I turn to the Pastor who looks at me for a while making me feel pretty uncomfortable. "Look, you can judge all you want. Everyone else already is. It's not gonna change anything." I say not looking at him waiting for my beautiful soon to be bride. "It's none of my business." He said. "No, it's not." I replied as we stayed in quiet for a while before he turned to me again. "You must really love this woman to go through all this trouble just to make her your wife. She's lucky." He tells me as I choose not to respond.

I wait until I see Ally come around the corner in a short gorgeous flowy white dress that fitted her body so perfectly. Her hair was long, curly and complimented her blonde highlights at the end. I see my grandmothers shiny silver earrings from a distance and I am just in awe. My mouth drops at how beautiful she looks. She continues to move in slow motion for me with the flowers I left her in her hands. She smiles at me and I swear I see heaven. "I've mistaken, sir... You're lucky." Pastor John said looking at her as well.

Ally makes it to us and I take her hand pulling her closer to in front of me. "You look beautiful." I say as she looks down and blush. "Thank you, handsome." She said placing the flowers down. We lean in to kiss but Pastor John stops us. "Uh no. Not yet." He said as we both blush because we couldn't wait any longer. "You two ready?" He asked as we looked at each other. "Yes." We said simultaneously with smiles as he nodded.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Austin Monica Moon and Ally Marie Dawson in holy matrimony." The Pastor starts off as Ally and I just look at each other and get lost with all kinds of love. "It has come to my attention that you both have your own vows?" The Pastor said with a smile as we nodded and Ally decides to go first.

She takes a breath before holding my hand tighter looking in my eyes. "Austin." She said and I smile just at the sound of her voice saying my name. "You were the unexpected surprise in my life. I never pictured the President of the United States changing my life. You gave me hope, faith and support anytime I needed someone. You were always there through everything. You loved me with no regrets and I can never thank you enough for seeing the real me. The real me under the big time lawyer who had no time for dating or falling in love. You showed me that we were meant to be and you never letting go, showed me that I never wanted you too." She said as I felt butterflies in my stomach like a little school girl. "Meeting you was not in my plans but I'm glad it happened." She said with a soft laugh and tears in her eyes. "Because if it didn't...I would never have known a love like this. I'm happy to be able to given a chance to love you. You're my everything." She said as I smiled emotionally not expecting all of that. I look at her and though I've always known she loved me, I truly see it in her eyes today.

"Austin?" Pastor John says as I turn and nod ready. "Ally, my beautiful." I start off cheesy as she smiles a little. "You make the whole world move for me. When I first saw you 2 years ago, sitting on your future desk, I felt something. I felt something I've never felt in my life, and at the time I didn't know what it was. But now I know. It was true love Ally. Because you are my true love." I said as she looked deeply in my eyes with a smile. "You have helped me over the years with my personal and public issues not only making me a better president, but a better man. You know my strengths and my weaknesses but you always pushed me to be better and you have always believed in me. You're this beautiful, amazing and intelligent woman and sometimes I don't know how I am lucky enough to have you. But you never fail to remind me that I do deserve you. And you deserve me. Because we're meant for each other. We always have been. I thank Dez all the time for knowing you and asking you to interview for the job, but also get pissed at him for not telling me about you sooner." I admit as she and the Pastor laugh a bit.

"God, I don't think it's possible to love you any more than I do, baby girl." I say lowly as she got tears in her eyes. "You are the sun in my dark days and I couldn't imagine life without you. You are _my_ everything." I finished as we stare at each other emotional but happy as Pastor John goes to continue.

"May I have the rings please?" Pastor John asked I turned around and picked up the pillow they were on since we don't have a ring bearer, handing it to the Pastor. "Thank you, son." Pastor John smiled taking them from me. "The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows you two have made to one another. Bless O God these rings, that Austin and Ally, who give them, and who wear them, may ever abide in thy peace. Living together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives." Pastor John says handing us the rings gently as I hold Ally's hand. "Now, repeat after me please." Pastor John said as I nodded. "Ally Dawson." The Pastor starts.

"Ally Dawson." I repeat.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows."

"I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows."

"and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you."

"and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you."

"In the name of the Father, and of the son, and of the Holy Spirit."

"In the name of the Father, and of the son, and of the Holy Spirit."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." I finished as I softly placed the ring on her finger as she smiled softly.

"Now, Miss Dawson, repeat after me since this is the last day that will be your name." Pastor John said causing a few laughs from the both of us.

"Austin Moon." The Pastor starts.

"Austin Moon." She repeats.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows."

"I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows."

"and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you."

"and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you."

"In the name of the Father, and of the son, and of the Holy Spirit."

"In the name of the Father, and of the son, and of the Holy Spirit."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." She said placing the ring on my finger as she looked like she was gonna explode from happiness.

Ally's POV

Austin and I look at each other with just pure joy and happiness that it's coming. Seconds away from being husband and wife.

"And as much as you have each pledged to the other your lifelong commitment, love and devotion, I now pronounce you husband and wife, in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder." He said as Austin just bounced up and down excited making me giggle.

Pastor John put his hand on Austin's shoulder and looked at him. "Austin Moon, you may kiss your bride!" He declared and Austin wasted no time grabbing my face and connecting our lips together. I smile into the kiss knowing how lucky and blessed I am to be with the love of my life for the rest of my life. We pull away and smile the biggest smiles we have ever in our lives. "Introducing for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Moon." Pastor John said as we smiled widely laughing happily. Best day of my life.

Austin's POV

"Here are your marriage license papers for when you return to America. You just go downtown and have them sign so you can be officially married in the U.S too." He told us giving me the papers. "Thank you so much Pastor. We truly appreciate it." I said shaking his hand. "It's no problem. You and your wife make a beautiful couple." He said as we both smile hearing the word used for the first time as a causal thing. "Thank you Mister." Ally said kissing his cheek before I took her hand and we walked away. Best day of my life.

Ally's POV

Austin and I both smile walking alongside the beach not saying anything, in disbelief that we are finally married. Officially! It's the happiest feeling I've ever had and I can't contain my excitement.

"I can't believe you're my husband."

"I can't believe you're my wife."

"It feels...right."

"It always has." He said as I smiled at the ground.

"So, what do you think how our family and friends will react? Do you think they received our letter yet?" I asked as he turned a little.

"I don't know, but at least we informed them that we were getting married so it won't be a complete surprise. They just might be a little upset they weren't here but I explained why in the letters." He told me as I nodded wrapping my arms around him.

I look at the huge ring on my finger that can basically be called a rock and now beautiful and shiny it is. But I could not have a ring at all and still be the happiest woman on the planet right now. "I love you, Mr. Moon." I say as he smiles looking down at me. "I love you, Mrs. Moon." He said as I smiled as we both simultaneously leaned in kissing each other peacefully.

 ***Time Skip***

Austin and I sit in front of a bonfire while it's completely dark out but it looks so beautiful with all the stars out. I sit in his lap as we sit in the peaceful quietness until he notices me smiling. "What?" He asked smiling himself. "I was just thinking about everything that has happened since I met you. Who would have thought I'd marry the President of the United States." I said with a soft laugh still staring at the warm fire. "Well, I never though I'd marry D. C's most famous lawyer. You're a legend." He says as I giggle before turning my head around a little. "I guess we both are." I say as we sit in quiet a while again. "Man, our kids are gonna love us!" Austin then says randomly which causes me to bust out laughing. That boy is hilarious.

I turn around and kiss him softly as he kisses me back but gently. When we pull away slightly we smile leaning our foreheads together. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world." I say lowly. I found a man with a heart as great as gold, sweet as candy, and a soul meant for mine. Not to mention his handsomeness. But that's just a bonus. "I'm the luckiest man in the world." He said replying to my comment as I smile before leaning back on his chest tired but from the busy day.

"Come on, babe. Let's head back inside." He said as I groan a little lazily while he laughs a bit. "Well, I didn't get to pick you up bridal style like a husband usually should, so I guess this is as good as any." He says as I giggle while he picks me up and carries me a whole block back to the hotel.

When we get inside, I quickly change out of my dress and put on my booty pajama shorts and a plain t shirt. Austin takes off his suit and leaves just boxers on. We both get in the bed and cuddle. "This was an amazing day." I say wrapping my arm around his waist tightly. "It was." He said kissing my forehead turning on the TV.

"It sucks we're too tired to consummate our marriage tonight." He said causing me to laugh. "True, but we can do that anytime." I said quickly kissing him before facing the TV again. When we do, we see Mel on the TV catching our attention. I immediately sit up as he does too as the headline says 'Melanie Grey speaks out on her side of President's Moon affair.'

Austin's POV

I turn up the volume because Mel on the TV screen catches our attention. Ally and I look at each other not knowing what to expect for her to say. It seems like she has already been talking for a while.

"Was it shocking to see them both admit that? Together?" The interview who name seems to be Rachel Rhee says.

"No. My ex husband respectively told me in advance about the interview and I approved of it."

"Why?" The interview asked back.

"The truth was bound to come out. So, why not skip the torture process and take the weight off all of our shoulders?" She replied.

"All? What weight did you carry? They were the ones to betray you." Rachel said as Ally and I roll our eyes because she clearly wanted a bad reaction out of Mel.

Number one. Ally couldn't betray me because we weren't even friends before then. She owed me nothing. Two. Yes, their was a betrayal on my husband's part but I wasn't innocent. I wasn't in love with him and vise versa. And...I manipulated our child's place in this world." She admitted the same thing I had already said in my interview.

"Then why did you two marry each other? I think that's what people are confused about." Rhee asked curious.

Mel sighed a little confused herself before collecting her thoughts.

"I think...I know Austin and I had real feelings for each other when we first met. Sparks flew and things were amazing and we loved each other, we really did. But still...the both of us didn't feel that...feeling when you know you've found your soulmate. We were both in denial for a long time and we married each other settling because we were comfortable staying in a relationship with a great friend." She explained amazingly.

"You really believe President Moon and you are better as friends?"

"I know it."

"What about Ally?"

"What about her?"

"How do you feel about her? She took someone you loved and cared about away from you? I know there has to be tension there?"

"There's not."

"Truth, please."

"I'm serious. Ally Dawson is a good friend of mine, and I never thought I would be able to say that one day." She admitted shocking the interviewer to the core.

"I'm sorry. Did you just call...Ally Dawson...the woman who had an affair with your husband your friend?" She repeated in disbelief as Mel sat up.

"It's like I keep saying it, but you're never hearing me. My marriage with Austin Moon was doomed for failure before she even came into his life. Why it took me years to figure it out? I don't know. They were completely honest with the world and I think it's time I should be too. What he said was true. My ex husband and I were never in love and were never meant for each other no matter how much it looked like it. We were basically two friends who deeply cared about each other in a relationship trying to get by." She said as I raise my eyebrows impressed along with Ally.

"So...you feel no pain being left alone while he runs away with another woman?"

"I'm not alone. I recently connected with my father who I never knew wanted me and who I love deeply, and...I'm with someone." She said kind of shy bringing it up but she didn't want to deny him anymore.

Rachel widens her eyes in surprise.

"Really? Mind sharing who?" She asked as Mel took a breath before looking at the camera.

"A man named Chris McCall. The love of my life." She said with a small smile as Ally sits up giggling and clapping her hands proud of her. I smile at Ally's happiness and Mel's new found confidence in her relationship with Chris. "I'm sorry, did you say Chris McCall? As in your ex bodyguard from a year ago?" Rhee questioned as Mel nodded.

"Yes, it is. I took him for granted back then and I lost him for a very long time. He came back for me repeatedly and I'm finally not letting him go again." She said surely as I smiled.

"Wait to go, Mel." Ally said lowly under her breath staring at the screen.

"Look...all I know is that Ally Dawson is an intelligent, beautiful woman who makes mistakes just like all of us. Her's are just in front of the world. And in this case, I guess you can't call it a mistake because both the President and her has found their soulmate. People might call me crazy, but I honestly hope the world forgives her, like I did." She said ending the conversation as Ally smiled in amazement before looking at me.

"I never thought I'd say this but...I _love_ that girl." Ally said with a slight giggle but with eyes so proud of her and I know exactly what she's feeling. Mel has come such a long way and we couldn't be happier to be on the journey with her. Ally and I both smile as she rests her head on my shoulder as we fall ourselves in a deep, peaceful sleep.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) What did you think about Austin's marriage proposal?**

 **2.) What was your reaction to Hanna revealing her and Ryan's feelings for each other? How did you feel about Ally accepting it?**

 **3.) How cute are Chris and Mel? (Dez and Holly too of course)**

 **4.) What did you think of the wedding?! Finally!**

 **5.) What are your thoughts about Mel's interview at the end and what Ally admitted out loud?**

 **6.) 3 Fav Parts?**


	47. Vacations & Veterans

Ally's POV

"Morning hubby." I say as Austin wakes his sleepy eyes. He faces me and that's when a very cute but tired smile occurs. "Man..." He said placing one hand on my face. "What?" I ask curious of what he was thinking. "Waking up...to such a beautiful face." He said making me blush and giggle. "Don't be so dramatic. We've woken up together before." I say as he sat up with me. "Yeah, but this time you're my wife." He said as I smiled widely. "That's true." I say leaning in and kissing him.

"I thought you didn't like kissing before brushing your teeth?" He teased. "Well...I may have had a change of heart." I said leaning in again and kissing him as he wrapped his hand around my neck pulling me close as we add tongue. I moan into it causing him to smirk and deepen it. He grabs my butt and pulls me on top of him.

I begin to dry hump him slowly against his groin causing a moan to escape his lips that makes me now smirk. I pull my lips away from his to run my hands up and down his bald, smooth chest. I lean down and lay soft kisses on his chest as I feel him play with my hair. I look up and make a face.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"I'm trying to be sexy here and you're fooling with my hair." I said as he chuckled.

"Sorry." He said taking his hands out.

"Sexy away." He said as proceeded to do what I was doing before.

I started mixing my tongue in the kisses while I was laying on his chest as I moved lower causing his breath to hitch a little. I could feel him harden against my body and touch and that turned me on even more.

I got to his boxers and I expose only his area. It pokes out completely harden and ready for anything. I lick my lips before wrapping my mouth around the tip and swirling my tongue. His immediate reaction is a moan and a grip of my hair as I continue to suck up and down.

My tongue licks all around his length while both my hands tend to his soft, sensitive balls which makes him moan even louder. "Damn baby. Don't stoooop." He groaned as I continued to pump him into non existence. His mouth opened from intense pleasure which made me insanely wet. My core started aching from being turned on and I feel his body start to shake.

I thank god because I would need some attention because my area is throbbing. He soon cums on my mouth and I swallow all of him in a matter of seconds. He lays completely on his back out of breath and I take the opportunity to get fully on him.

I sit on him in cowgirl form and smile at him while removing my t shirt and then bra. When his breathing calms down, he places both hands cupping my breath as I sexually lick my lips. He massages them causing a slight moan to escape my lips he looks me in the eyes and I see full list before he sits up and pops one of them in his wet mouth. I feel his tongue swirl around my hardened soft nipple gracing it with his skills.

I moan wrapping my arms around his neck as he begin to suck harder and slightly biting it making me moist to a huge degree. He suddenly switches are positions quickly turning me onto my back completely while he laid kisses going down. I open my legs willingly by myself because I really needed this. I don't know why but this morning I am turned on more than ever. Maybe it's because Austin is my husband now and I have him all to myself or maybe because we didn't get to consummate our marriage last night.

He spreads my legs even wider than I did when he makes his way down and I feel him lay a soft kiss on my pussy and I whimper from the tease. I feel his smirk from on me and then he adds his tongue going deep and I arch my back. I feel his tongue go in and out repeatedly as I gripped the sheets. "Oh my goooood." I moaned loudly into the air as I feel his lips suck wildly on my wet tight pussy. "Fuck, baby. Keep going". I said surprising myself with the dirty language but I couldn't help it. This pleasure might have been the best pleasure I've ever felt in my life.

I feel him stop for a second just to lean down and run his tongue up my slit slowly a couple times as I bite my lip deciding to watch him do the job. I get even more turned on as I watch his face make it his mission to eat me out like there was no tomorrow. I watch his mouth move in miracles on my pussy sucking as hard as he can. I feel my throbbing lady parts grind into his face and I pull his hair from the intensity. He buries his head into my pussy and licks and suck as if there's no going back and my legs begin to shake. "God, you're so wet." He said in the lowest and sexiest voice I've ever heard and in a matter of seconds, I orgasm into his mouth and he swallows all my juices.

He brings himself back up to my level and returns to kissing me and enters me at the same time as he slowly goes in and out as the blankets cover us. He begins to lay soft kisses on my neck as my mouth opens with moans as I look up to the ceiling smiling and softly biting my lip at the pleasure of his member going inside my soaking and throbbing area.

"Fuck." I moan softly as he groans turned on at my language and kisses me quickly adding his tongue as I accept adding mine as well. We widely make out, holding on for dear life and never letting go of each other. I grind my hips into him as he continues to go deeper and faster into me as we both moan into our kissing.

"I love you. I'll love you forever." I say softly as we separate our lips for a second as he looks me in my eyes deeply still going in and out before smiling and slowly leaning down and connecting our lips softly and slowly down his pace inside me. I realize that he just wants to make love and I wrap my legs around him tighter as he grinds in to me while I scratch his back in pleasure. "God, baby." I say as kisses my chest and holding his hands against each side of my body and goes deeper causing the bed to creek.

"I'm gonna..." He said before exploding inside me right before I release myself once again today. "Wow." Austin says flopping back on his back out of breath. "I know. Why didn't we do that last night?" I ask turning my head as he does the same to look at me. "I don't know but I'm glad we did it now. Great way to start the day." He said raising his eyebrows with a smirk and putting his arms behind his head. "It sure is. But you know what would be fun?" I ask getting out of the bed and then facing him.

"What?"

"The beach. Let's go. It's morning and there probably aren't as many people as their will be in the afternoon." I said to convince him.

"That actually sounds good." He said sitting up.

"Good. It'll be fun. Even if I have to wear a disguise.." I said with a tilt of the head.

"Actually, last night I was thinking. Since we're married now, I don't think we should." He said surprisingly.

"Really...?" I questioned knowing how serious he was about protecting us.

"Really. You're my wife now, officially and I'm not gonna hide you because I'm not ashamed of you. I love you." He said causing a smile to spread across my face.

"Good. Because I love you too." I say leaning in and kissing him softly as he returns it.

"I'm gonna brush my teeth and then hit the shower." I told him turning around and walking away.

"Shouldn't we shower together? Save time." He said as I shook my head with a smirk.

"No, because if we do, we'll be in their for hours and no matter how much I love you _and_ your body, I really want to go to the beach." I said as he pouted a little as I went into the bathroom.

Within an hour we were both done brushing, showering and getting dressed and ready. Austin just wore swim shorts and packed a t shirt in our shared bag for when he was done in the water.

I wore my booty shorts and t shirt with my bikini underneath. "Ready, babe?" Austin asked me as I checked myself one more time in the mirror looking at my cute high ponytail. "Yup." I said turning around as he held his hand out for me and I took it.

We exit the hotel room and my stomach turned a little nervous because we weren't wearing our disguises anymore. Yes, the world knows we're together now but they hate us and they didn't have a clue where we went for the time being.

Once we get off the elevator, we arrived at the lobby to go past it and outside where a group of friends see us and their eyes widen in shock and one even drops their ice cream cone. I silently laugh to myself because it was pretty funny.

We continue to hold hands as Austin leads us both outside and we walk to the beach. I was right. There was people here but not that much. I'd say 10 at the most. They all stared of course but I didn't care anymore. I have nothing to lose. "Alright, let's go for a swim babe!" He said cheering causing me to laugh. "Okay, just give me a second." I said peeling my shirt off and I slide my shorts down as I feel the few guys that are around stare at me including Austin.

When he notices, I see his nose flare up a bit. "That is real sexy babe, but a little revealing huh?" He asked referring to my very tight fitting black bikini as I giggle a little. "Don't be jealous. It's all for you." I said grabbing his hand and leading him into the water.

"It's cold." He said shivering as I silently agreed.

"Well, how about I warm you up?" I say pulling him down kissing him.

It catches him off guard but he eagerly returns wrapping his arm around my waist. I suck on his bottom lip some and I invite his tongue into my mouth and we continue to make out in free and happiness. To not hide this anymore feels amazing no matter how many people are against it.

When we finally pull away for the need of oxygen, we see a few paparazzi from at least a 100 feet away taking pictures. I shake my head as Austin holds my hand. "They want a show? Let's give them one." He said as I smile and he lifts me up quickly causing me to laugh.

We play around and tease each other but after a while we both completely forget that they are even there. It was only us in the world and we were having the time of our lives. I mean it's our honeymoon for Christ sake. I'm gonna live!

"Austin, I swear if you splash me one more time I'll-"

"You'll what?" He challenged me.

"I'll... _kill_ you." I said inching closer slowly.

"Really? You'll kill your husband? I guess it wouldn't be the first time in history." He said smartly.

"I'm warning you Austin. I'm dangerous." I said as he chuckled a little bit putting hair behind my ear.

"You're adorable is what you are." He said as I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh really? You don't think-" I cut myself off by being 'pulled' under water.

I swim far enough away where I see Austin's legs panic and I hear my voice being yelled barely. If I wasn't under water I would have laughed.

After a while, I swim back to him, and grabs his leg which causes him to jerk and girl scream when I come up from under the water. I look at his terrified face and bust out laughing. He figures out that the whole thing was just a joke and he gets upset. "Ally, are you kidding me?! I thought a shark took you!" He said as I continued to laugh. "That was kind of the point. You got to admit. It was kind of funny though." I said as he stared at me like a disappointed mother.

"Babe, I'm sorry." I said repeatedly pecking his lips.

"No, you're not."

"No, I'm not." I admit laughing some more.

"But that's what you get." I said leaning up and kissing him.

"I'm too mad at you to kiss." He said pulling his head away as I pull it back.

I open my mouth to his over and over again as he tries to fight it but soon he can't resist the feeling of my soft lips against his. He starts to slowly kiss back and I feel myself start to become turned on from how slow and passionate it was. He slowly adds his tongue into the mix which encourages me to do the same. We run each other's tongue against the others tasting all of us. Our lips move in desire and hunger before we pull away out of breath leaning our foreheads together. "I love you." He said with his eyes closed as I smile. "I love you." I replied back before we take each others hands and walk out the water together.

No One's POV

"I can't believe they're still out there. They're getting rowdier by the minute." Pat said anxiously as Liz paced back and forth and Chase sighed for the fifteenth time today. "I don't understand. Melanie gives that interview to clear the air and some of the heat comes off of the President but they hate Ally even more? How the hell does that make sense?" Chase said as Liz stopped and turned to him. "Because that's society, babe. A girl will have a few lovers in her life and be completely slut shamed and a man will do the same thing and be praised for it. A man can do something because he's a 'man' but a lady always must be a lady. It's bullshit." Liz said very upset as Chase and Pat listened in sympathy because they'll never be able to feel how she feels as a woman.

"I can not stand by while my best friend gets criticized for something they don't know about." She said walking to the door.

"But they do know, Liz!" Chase said making her turn around.

"They all told their story. The truth. They're just choosing not to listen..." Pat finished sadly as she looked down for a moment then back at them.

"I don't care." She said before opening the door and walking down the steps where all the protesters were. She sees signs, big signs of Ally's face with an x on it and all kinds of cruel and evil words about her causing her blood to boil and heart break.

 **"ALLY DAWSON MUST BURN!"** A crazy older woman said into a microphone. Liz walked over to her and snatched it out of her hand shocking the woman. "Idiot." She said to the woman who didn't say anything and was now intimidated before Liz faced the crowd.

"All of you people are crazy!" She started off getting their attention to face her and quiet down. "All of you! You are standing out here spending your time hating on a woman who is not here! Is this suppose to hurt her? It's not. She was brave enough to woman up and get on national television and admit her faults. Now, I can bet 100% that none of you would do the same if you were in her position!" She said as the crowd looked around at each other murmuring.

"Ally Dawson made her mistakes and she'll have to live with them for the rest of her life but who the hell are you to tell someone to burn in hell and to die? **HOW THE HELL DOES THAT MAKE YOU BETTER THAN HER?!"** She yelled as everyone started to have guilty faces. "She hurt someone!" Someone yelled in the crowd as some people churned in saying 'yeah'. "And you haven't?" Liz asked back as the person hasn't replied.

"I mean can we honestly say none of us have hurt anyone? That's a part of life. We get over them by admitting what we've done, apologizing and forgiving. She's a great warmhearted woman who knows what's shes done. You wouldn't know that because you haven't tried to understand her. _Know_ her. You want to hate her? Fine. It's your choice. But I won't have you doing it on my property. Now get the hell out of here." She said slamming the microphone down and walking away to see Chase and Pat staring at her.

"You were here the whole time?" She asked lowly.

"Yeah." Pat said looking around as people slowly started to leave.

"That was amazing. If Ally were here, she would say the same thing. She's lucky to have you as a friend." Chase added with a small smile before kissing her as she returns it and they pull away with a sigh.

"I hope she's okay wherever she is." She said before the mailman came to their mailbox with a letter.

"Hey, we're right here. You can just hand it to us." Pat told the man as he did what was told.

When he got it, he looked at the address.

"Who's it from?" Chase asked as they all walked back in the building while the rest of the people head home and off their property.

"It's from the President and Ally." He said surprisingly as Liz snatched it out his hands.

"Open it." Chase said as she did so. She took a breath before reading out loud.

"Dear ADA lawyers,

This is President Austin Moon who wrote this letter. After announcing to the world the truth and how we feel about each other, we received negative, hateful and hurtful comments from across the globe. We expected it so of course I didn't let it bother me. Your friend, Ally is the love of my life and I couldn't wait any longer so...I asked her to _MARRY ME_." Liz said raising her voice as she read the line.

Chase and Pat's eyes widen as well as they tell her to keep going. "I begged her to marry me now more than later because I didn't want to put our family and friends through an uncomfortable position. We went to an island for a week to get eloped and have a honeymoon. I rather not disclose the location because the world is already on our backs and while we trust you, we just need to shut the world out just for a while. Ally didn't have the time to write out a letter because she was informed late so I had to take care of it, so I'll say it. I really hope you accept and support this. Not for me. But for her. You three are her best friends and you've been through everything together, and if we're being honest, you know she'd do the same for you. She loves you and you love her, so why not let her be happy? She makes me happy. And I'll spend the rest of my life doing the same. Sincerely, Mr. President." Liz finished reading as they all remain silent in shock and disbelief.

"So...they're getting married?" Chase asked still speechless.

"Well, I guess you can say they already are considering this came extra late. Stupid mail." Liz said slamming the envelope on the table.

"I don't even know what to say." Pat said sitting down along with Chris as Liz paced back and forth slowly.

"Ally has been my best friend since kindergarten." She said catching both of their attention.

"We played fake marriage with the little boys for God sake, and we always promised that we would make each other the maid of honor." She said upset as Chase noticed and sighed feeling bad and going over to his girlfriend.

"I mean, how could she not think I wouldn't support her? Sure, I haven't been there at first but for the past year, I was right by her side. And now I'm not invited to the wedding? Even if I didn't think Ally supported a relationship of mine, I would still have her there. I would never do what she did to me." She said as tears fell down her face about to walk away when Chase pulls her back.

It's strange for Pat and Chris himself to see Liz this way because she's usually the strong willed and fierce woman but moments like these remind people that she has feelings as well especially when it comes to her friend hurting her.

"Baby, don't cry." He said lowly to her wiping her tears as she just looked still angry and upset. "I don't think it was personal. You heard the President. It was for the people like me, Pat, Ally's mom, Holly, and Austin's grandparents. People like that who had no idea and who would have been completely uncomfortable at the ceremony. And you know she couldn't just invite you and Dez without her other family and friends so she took a risk to marry a man she loves." He said as her face softened a little but she was still putting up a fight.

"Babe, Als knows that you support her. And you know that she loves you and would never do anything to hurt you. Let's be happy that we were at least told. She could have just taken off without a word." He said reminding her that she's their friend and they should be there for her like she always does for them.

"You're right. I'm being a brat." She said rolling her eyes and wiping her eyes.

"No, you're not. It's okay, babe." He said softly pecking her lips before hugging her.

"I can't believe she's married. Ally's married. My best friend...is married." She said as they pulled away and Pat came up to them.

"It's gonna be a hell of a story when she gets home huh?" Pat said to them.

"Yeah, it is." Chase responded. "But it doesn't matter. We're gonna be on her side. Like always." He added as they nodded.

"Yeah, we are." Liz said with a smile picking up the envelope again happy that her friend was.

Austin's POV

After Ally and I got out the water, we decided to eat breakfast and now she was taking me to some surprise. "Okay, open your eyes." She said taking her hands from over my eyes as I open my eyes to a game complex with skeeball, arcade, race cars and laser tag.

I look in surprise before facing her. "Ally...this is amazing." I said in amazement as she giggled while we walked in watching everyone playing a game and having a great time.

"How is it that I picked this island but I didn't know about this place?" I asked confused. "No offense, babe but it's you. You tend to not look at all the details." She said as I chuckled picking her up and she wrapped her legs around me.

"I love you. Thank you." I said appreciative as she smiled. "Of course. Anything for you." She said kissing me and I kissed her back. We smile against each others lips before pulling away and I put her down. "So, what do you want to do first?" She asked as I smiled looking around.

For the past 2 hours we played laser tag, race cars, some arcade games and took photos in a photo booth. "Man, no one takes a challenge. You guys are wusses!" We hear a man say catching our attention as we turn around to see him frustrated turning around.

We look at each other intrigued and I take her hand walking over there. "Sir." I say as he turns around with wide eyes. "Oh my god, it's the freaking President of the United States." He said fidgeting. "Honor to meet you man." He said in a surfer voice as I smile shaking it.

"Ally Dawson? Okay, I have got to be on Punk'd right now." He said causing us to laugh a bit.

"No, you're not. We just want to know what's upsetting you." Ally said sweetly.

"Oh, its stupid. I have this 10 pound hot dog that someone is suppose to eat and they'll win a huge teddy bear if they accomplish it in under 20 minutes." He explained as we fury our eyebrows.

"Maybe people won't do it because they could just win a teddy bear in a machine." Ally said with a chuckle.

"Nah, those things are rigged. Trust me, I work here." He said as I thought about it.

"Okay...how about I do it?" I said as Ally looked at me surprised.

"Seriously?" They both said at the same time making me laugh.

"Yeah, why not? It'll make you feel better, right?" I ask.

"I guess, yeah it would." He said with a smile.

"Alright, let's do this." I said taking off my jacket as he got excited going to get the hot dog.

"Babe, you are crazy." Ally said with a smile kissing me.

"Thanks. I think..." I said not sure if it was a compliment.

"It's very hot how brave you are." She said wrapping her arms around my waist.

"It's a hot dog. It won't eat me." I reassured her as she giggled and he brought it out and I widened my eyes at the size.

"Are you sure about that?" Ally said as I gulped sitting down as it was placed in front of me.

No One's POV

"Honey, please come here." Mike says calling his wife Mimi to him as he opens an envelope.

"What is it?" She asked coming out the kitchen.

"It's from Austin. He went away with Ally." He told her.

"He did? Where did he go?" She asked concerned for the well being of her son.

"To some island. They're getting married." He said surprised repeating the words on the paper.

"What?" She said quickly grabbing the paper and reading the words herself and covering her mouth with her hand.

"Why didn't he call us, tell us in person, why just rush off?" She asked baffled at the fast news.

"I don't know. I think it was a spur of the moment decision with him just being divorce from Mel a month ago." Mike said trying to rationalize his son's reasons.

"He really loves that woman..." His mother said lowly under her breath.

"Can you blame him? She's a young, beautiful, intelligent woman who loves and believes in him." Mike said as Mimi nodded agreeing before sitting down sighing.

"Austin's been married before, so why does this feel different?" Mimi asked confused.

"Because I think it is. Because our boy...is actually in love this time." Mike said as they both smiled a little, happy their little boy was getting everything he wanted.

Ally's POV

"Come on, babe. You got this!" I said cheering Austin on as he looked like he couldn't take anymore as he leaned back with sauce on his mouth. If I wasn't spending my time being a supportive wife, I would be doubled over with laughter.

"I...I can't...-" He said with his mouthful moaning helplessly.

"Hey, you are the President of the freaking United States. You can do anything!" I encourages sitting next to him as he took a breath before picking up the last piece and swallowing it.

"YEAH!" The man cheered along with a few other people around who witnessed it.

"Man, Mr. President, I didn't think you had it in you, but that was awesome." He said going behind his counter.

"I'm proud of you babe." I said as he smiled slightly but exhausted as I wipe his mouth like a baby because he couldn't.

"Here ya go, Pres." The guy said handing him a huge brown teddy bear with a blue ribbon on it's neck.

"Thanks." He said taking it out the mans hand and handing it to me.

"For my wife." He said causing me to smile and kiss his cheek.

"Oh, come on. I think that deserves some lip action." He said as I raised my eyebrows. "Yeah, maybe when you pop in some breath mints." I said as he pouted and I gave him some and put them in his mouth.

Suddenly, a woman around our age comes up in a skimpy outfit and smiles at Austin. "Mr. President, I am a big fan." She said with a wide smile. "Oh, thank you. It means a lot." He responded holding out his hand respectively as she shook it.

She licked her lips looking him up and down as I eye her.

"I can't believe I ran into the President on my vacation. What are the odds?" She said flirting flipping her hair as I smile looking away at this horrible attempt.

"Yeah, what are the odds?" He said not really knowing how to respond.

"So, are you having a good time?" She asked moving closer as I glare at her.

"Um, yeah. My girl makes it all better." He said wrapping his arm around me as she eyes me and tries not to look jealous as I smirk at her.

"Oh right...of course. Look, I just wanted to say I think you're confession was really inspiring and I understand why you could fall in love with someone else. Maybe...you could do it again." She said smiling at him with glistening eyes as he gets uncomfortable.

"Um, I think I should go. It was nice meeting you." He said as she gets disappointed but waves and walk away.

"Bitch." I said lowly as we walked to the skeeball area and I put the teddy bear down.

"You don't have to be jealous, baby." He said as turning around to face me.

"I'm not. She was obviously desperate though." I said as he nodded agreeing.

"Don't worry. You're the only one I want."

"Oh, I know."

"Oh, you do huh?"

"Yeah. I would hope this ring meant something right?" I say showing him as he smiled.

"More than you know." He said kissing me before I quickly pull away.

"What's wrong?" He asked confused.

"Um...I just feel slightly nauseous."

"Are you okay? We just ate breakfast but are you still hungry?" He asked concerned.

I shake my head. "No, I think I'll be fine." I said as he watched me before slowly nodding.

"Alright, but if I see anymore signs, you're getting help." He told me sternly.

"Yes dad." I said smartly as he started the skeeball game and put his arms around me.

"This is how you throw the ball to win the points." He said as I turned my head just a little to be face to face with him.

"You know, I find it a little sexist that you assume I don't know how to play this game."

"Well, do you?"

"No...but that's not the point!" I said as he chuckled.

"I know. I didn't assume because you're a girl but you're a lawyer who I know probably spent your childhood dreaming of who you were gonna be instead of just having fun." He said as I smiled because he was right.

"It scares me how well you know me."

"Ditto." He said with a smile as we continued to play for a while and I had no idea if we were winning or not but I was enjoying myself because it was with him.

When we get done, I reach down to get my teddy bear and I see that it's gone. "What the hell. Someone stole my bear!" I said completely upset as he sees that it's gone.

I think about it and groan out loud. "It was that girl! I know it was. Stupid bitch." I said angry as Austin put his hands on my shoulders.

"It's okay, babe. It was just a bear. You still have me. I'll be your bear." He said as I try not to smile but fail and I lean in and hug him.

"You're much better than a bear." I said as he smiled and hugged me tighter.

We start heading out the door, but before we do, we see that the same girl from before is walking up to us but the bear is not with her. Damn it. "I guess it wasn't her." Austin whispered to me before she came up to us.

"Leaving so soon, Mr. President?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I think it's about time we go." He replied shortly.

"Oh...well, I hope to see you around." She said fluttering her eyelashes before walking away and going to some counter.

"Could she be more obvious?" I said a bit jealous as Austin chuckled a bit.

While she stood at the counter, she looked back at him and waved flirty and flashed a big smile.

I felt my blood boil and that was it.

I turned around and grabbed Austin's face connecting his lips with mine. He kisses me back not hesitating and I feel our mouths passionately move against each others over and over again until we slowly pull away.

"I like it when you're jealous. It's hot." He said with his lips still pressed against mine and I giggle kissing him once more before taking his hand looking over at the girl who looks pissed and I smirk walking out.

No One's POV

"Oh Ally..." Penny said covering her mouth reading the letter she had gotten not too long ago. "It's all so soon." She said leaning herself against the wall in her home. "Maybe it is for me...but maybe...maybe you've been waiting a long time for this." She said trying to see it from her daughters side.

She thought about how much he must love her to reach out to her family and friends. She thought about that even though this was still new to her, that the President did seem like a good guy the first time she met him and he even flew her and Lester out to see there daughter. If she's doing this, it means it's that important to her.

She thought about how her daughter must really be in love for her to run away with him. She thought about how he must really love her to put a ring on her finger proving everyone wrong. She thought about how they must really love each other risking both of their careers for the other. She thought about...her husband being proud of his daughter for confessing her sins and being happy the proper way.

She smiles and looks down at the letter. "Be happy, baby girl." She said as she noticed something else in the envelope that had a little weight to it. She got confused and had dig and brought out a locket.

She got even more confused when she realized it was in the shape of a red heart. She opened it to see a picture and tears filled her eyes covering her mouth. She sighed a little closing her eyes before a small smile spread across her face. "That sweet boy..." She said grateful.

Austin's POV

Ally and I arrive at a bar where everyone seems to be having a good enough time and drunk enough not to notice us and give us attention.

We sit down in the bar chairs and face each other. "So, how are you enjoying our honeymoon, baby?" I asked her as she smiled crossing her legs.

"I'm enjoying it very much. It's been fun, outside and inside the bedroom." She said with a wink causing me to chuckle.

"Yes, it has." I said pulling her chair towards mine and connecting our lips as she giggles returning it.

I open and part my lips to her over and over again as she does the same slipping her tongue inside causing me to smirk into the kiss and deepen in.

She puts both her hands on my cheeks as we make out passionately moving our tongues together.

After a few minutes, we slowly pull away out of breath. Ally looks at me then smiles shyly looking down. "Oh, don't be shy beautiful." I say as she looks at me with glistening eyes and I hold her cheek. "You Ally Dawson, are the best thing that has ever happened to me." I say as she smiles the most beautiful smile in the world to me. "Ditto." She said pecking me before standing up.

"I have to go to the ladies room. I'll be right back." She tells me as I nod watching her go off. I turn around to the bar tender and order a drink. He hands me the cup when I chalk the whole drink down.

A man then comes up next to me and orders a drink as well. I look at what he's wearing and I stand up with respect. "You're a veteran?" I ask catching his attention. "It is an honor to meet you." I said shaking my hand as I see he realizes that I'm the President. "President Moon? No, man the pleasure is all mine." He said shaking my hand with a smile of amazement.

"I mean, I heard you gone rogue, I didn't think it was to a fancy island." He said as I chuckled a bit. "Yeah, I needed to get away for a bit." I said honestly.

"I understand. Since I've been back on leave, it's seems the world has gone in a spiral on you." He said as I nod a little looking down. "Yeah...it has." I said as Ally comes out and some girl comes up to her and saying something nice about her outfit I think.

Ally smiles and thanks her and they talk about something else. The Veteran turns around and looks at her before looking at me. "Hey, isn't that the woman you admitted to having an affair with?" He asked casually sipping his drink as I nod. "Yup. She's my wife now." I said as he widened his eyes a bit.

"Wow. I did not expect that." He said surprised.

"I know you told the world you were still together but I didn't expect marriage." He said as I shrugged.

"I had too. I'm in love with her. I couldn't live without her." I said watching her flash her beautiful smile in her pretty pink flowers dress.

I face him again and notice he's staring at me. "Meeting me is probably a let down now huh?" I ask sipping more of my second drink as he shook his head.

"Of course not, Mr. President. What you do in your personal life has nothing to do with what you did for this country. And you have done a lot of good things sir, that I will always respect you for." He told me as my heart warmed.

"Thanks dude." I said as I glanced at Ally once more and he chuckled a bit.

"What?" I said confused at his sudden amusement.

"It's just that you remind me of the way I look at my wife. All dazed, goofy and in love." He said chuckling drinking the rest of his drink.

"I didn't know you were married. She here?" I asked.

"Of course! I wouldn't be on this island without her. I'm not really the romantic type." He said as I laughed a bit. "But...I'd do anything for her." He said genuinely as I smile a little.

"You have a beautiful wife. It's not hard to see why you fell for her." He said as we both looked at her finishing her conversation with the girl up. "It wasn't hard at all." I replied as she walked over to me.

"Sorry I was so long baby." She said leaning in and kissing me as I returned it before we pulled away. "Babe, this is...I'm sorry, I didn't get your name?" I said as he laughed putting out his hand for Ally to shake. "Sean. Sean Finn." He said as she smiled shaking it.

"It's nice to meet you." She said checking out his uniform. "Wow. This is actually amazing, I've never met a veteran before. How long did you serve?" She asked politely. "2 and a half years now, Miss. It's been an honor fighting for the country we all love." He said making us both smile. "Well, it's an honor to meet you. I wish you could say the same." She said a little down.

"Well, why wouldn't it be nice to meet you? You are very beautiful Mrs. Moon and you seem very nice. I don't know about you, but I like nice people. So, it was lovely meeting you." He said smartly like a female as we laughed. "Thank you, sir." She then said sitting on my lap as I hold her waist.

"Hey, do you guys mind taking a picture with me and my wife Sherry when she gets back from the gift shop store? I'd really appreciate it." He said as we smiled happily too. "Of course. You serve our question. Whatever you want, you get." I said as a woman comes our way.

"Hey babe." A woman I'm guessing is his wife Sherry who then turns to me and Ally and her eyes almost pop out of her head.

"Oh my god, the President and his...girlfriend?" She asked so she wouldn't offend with any other terms.

"Wife now." I say as she widens her eyes the same as her husband before pulling out her hand.

"Either way, it's an honor to meet you." She said shaking both of our hands.

"Sherry, I was asking them if they would take a picture with us and they accepted." He told her as a smile spread across her face.

"Yes. I would love that." She said as we all stood and took a picture together.

"Thanks man, I really appreciate it. Again, it was a honor to meet you." He said shaking my hand once more.

"The pleasure was all mine." I say as he smiled at Ally and they both waved goodbye to us.

"They were nice." Ally said putting her hand in mine.

"Yeah, they were." I said tightening it.

"You ready to go home?" I ask as she nods happily.

No One's POV

"MARRIED?!" Holly yelled out loud as Dez came rushing in from the kitchen. "What! What is it?!" He asked her panicked as she roughly turned the letter around. "You best friend, the President of the United States ran off with my best friend, famous lawyer of D.C to get married. They're freaking married!" She said in disbelief as he took it from her looking at it confused.

"What? No, I don't get it. Austin would've told me if he was getting married." He said surely. "Yeah, I could say the same for Ally, but the paper wouldn't lie. I mean they did leave and it makes perfect sense with what's going on with the media and all." Holly said thinking about their reasons.

Dez stands there still trying to process this information. "I mean I knew this would eventually happen...I just didn't know this soon." He admitted. "Well, if they've been having an affair for 2 years, I guess they've been waiting to be together for a long time and I guess they were just done...waiting." Holly said as Dez sighed putting the envelope down and walking over to her.

"Why do you seem so calm about this. You were just upset a minute ago." He asked confused. "I don't know." She said running her hands through her hair.

"I've been a bit moody lately and I have no idea why. But if we think about it, what is there to really be mad about? Austin is divorced now, they confessed the truth to the world and it's not like they are cheating or messing around. They're two consenting adults who love each other and decided to devote their lives to one another just like did." She said as he raised his eyebrows impressed.

"I guess Pat and Pam and you and me are not the only married couples around anymore." He said wrapping his arms around Holly's waist. "No, there not. We're hotter though." She says as they laugh and kiss.

Ally's POV

I decide to rest and watch TV from the long day while Austin is in the shower. Speaking of, it seems like he is down since I heard the water stop.

After a few minutes he comes out with a towel wrapped around his waist with his abs soaked and I try not to get turned on by husbands hotness.

I look away and he comes over putting on a new set of boxers then removing the towel and sitting down next to me. "You smell good." I complimented as he smiled kissing me. "Thanks." He said before leaning down the bed and getting something.

"Here." He said pulling a small box out confusing me.

"What is this?" I said looking at him.

"Just open it." He said softly as I nod and opening it.

I pick up what looks like to be a necklace or locket. It's a red heart and I smile a little at the gift until I realize you can open the locket.

When I do, my breath hitches as I see a picture of me and my dad together when I was a kid.

I then see words engraved on the back of it and it says 'To an everlasting love. Father and daughter.' I tear up and face Austin.

"Austin...how in the world did you get this photo? How did you even know about it?" I asked in disbelief but happy.

"I uh...don't wanna sound like a creep but I saw that pic in your wallet every time you opened it and one day I took it for a day and made two copies of it in a smaller size so I could put in there. I put it back without you realizing and I promise I'm not a creep." He explained.

"Wait...two?" I asked confused because he said plural.

"Oh yeah. I sent one to your mother as well. I really hope she likes it." He said worried as I smiled as more tears fell from my eyes.

"Baby, this is the sweetest, most amazing and sentimental thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you." I said leaning in and hugging him tightly.

"I love you so much." I said laying my head against his shoulder afraid to ever lose him.

"I love you." He replied holding me tighter.

"Oh, before I forget." I said pulling away and opening one of the drawers and pulling out a book.

"What is this?" He asked taking it from me.

"When you were in the shower, our wedding album came and got sent to the room." I said as he smiled opening it.

We look at all the photos of us on our wedding day.

We see the pictures of me first walking out, Austin's reaction, us standing at the alter, in between smiling and laughing while saying our vowels, us kissing and us walking away together. "They're beautiful." I said with a smile. "You are." He replied looking me in my eyes deeply with slowly leaning in touching my lips and a smile spreads my face.

"You make me happy." I say like a kid as we both laugh as I lay my head on his shoulder while we continue to look through the book of the happiest day of our lives.

 ***Time Skip***

Austin's POV

I look over at Ally sleeping peacefully and I almost don't want to wake her but it's time to go.

"Hey...baby." I said shaking her just as she adorably opens her eyes just a bit.

"We have to go. I already packed our bags." I said as a confused expression came across her face.

"I thought we were leaving tomorrow morning. Why are we leaving at 10 at night?" She asked lowly sitting up.

"Because we've been gone from America for a full week and I don't head there to have paparazzi outside waiting and everyone in my business the second I head inside. I just wanna be there already so we skip that part." I explain as she nods a little understanding.

"Alright...but you're carrying me to the car." She said laying on my chest as I chuckle.

"Deal." I said picking her bridal style as she begins to rest again.

"Marc. Collin. You can come in now." I said as they both walk in and take our bags as I follow them carrying Ally checking out and heading to the car.

I place Ally in the back and she sits on my lap sleeping again as I smile at how fast it happened.

I look at her face and admire that she was my wife now and I finally had the love of my life with me at last. Marc drives us all to the airport and I carry Ally again as we get on my private helicopter.

The pilot starts it and we head off. It takes about 6 hours and we arrive around 4 o clock in the morning. Collin drives us to the White House and they get out the car. "You can head in. I'll get her." I said as they nodded walking in as I shook Ally awake. "We're here, beautiful." I said as she smiled a little and my world turned just at the sight. "Okay..." She said still sleepy getting out the car and I hold her hand to let her get her balance for a second before continuing to hold her hand as we walk into the White House.

We walk down the halls and get onto the elevator and head on up. "I can't wait to get into bed. I am so tired." She said a I chuckled. "I can tell." I said as she bumped me a little. "You can take the shortcut to my bedroom. I have to get my day sheet for tomorrow. I'll be there soon." I told her as she nodded before leaning up and kissing me as I wrap my arms around her waist softly before we pull away. "Don't be upset if I'm already asleep by the time you get there." She said walking away as I shake my head laughing going the long way to my Oval Office.

When I see the door, I start walking towards it when I see Mel come out of it. "Uh...Mel. What were you doing in my office?" I ask confused on what reason she has being in there.

She sees me and it surprises her and smiles coming over to me. "Austin, it's nice to see you again. I've missed you." She said hugging me as I returned it. "I missed you too...now can you explain why you came out of my room with my day sheet for tomorrow?" I ask eyeing her suspiciously as she smirks confidently. "It looks like I'll be needing this sheet as well if I'll be running against you in re elections." She said as I get confused at what she was talking about.

"Austin, you better buckle in your seat because I, Melanie Grey is running for President." She said finally as I stare at her wide eyed.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) How much do you love A &A's relationship and of course their hot love making?**

 **2.) What did you think about how everyone found out about the marriage?**

 **3.) Thoughts on that desperate girl and Ally's bad bitch line at the end?**

 **4.) What did you think of Mel's reveal at the end?**


	48. Years & You

Austin's POV

I wake up to a beautiful day to hopefully see my gorgeous wife laying next to me, but that dream quickly gets crushed as I notice she is nowhere around. After I shower, brush my teeth and get dressed, I make my way to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. I greet a few people I haven't seen in a while since I've been away. A couple of them looked happy, others confused and curious on where I was but that's none of their business.

I walk down the hallway heading straight to my office when I hear yelling coming from inside it. **"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!"** I hear coming from Ally's mouth. My eyes widen in shock and confusion when I race to open the door and close it. I see Mel and Ally faces red with anger at each other. " **I SHOULD HAVE NEVER TRUSTED YOU, YOU STUPID SLUT!** Always stealing husbands!" Mel yelled back as I get taken back. "Oh please, it was **ONE** time. Let it go! Plus, _you're_ the idiot. I love Chris. No, I don't. But...I really do." Ally said mocking her before walking closer up to her looking at her with hatred. "You know, if I hadn't already won, I'd wipe the streets with you." Ally said cruelly as I looked at her in disbelief with disappointment. "Oh, that is it!" Mel said about to slap her when I stopped her hand. "Alright, that is enough! What the hell is going on between you two. I thought this was over. I thought we settled this!" I said completely upset over their fighting and just exhausted because I don't wanna deal with this again.

They look at me and then at each other and a few seconds later start busting out laughing. My eyebrows fury with confusion at what I was witnessing.

"Um...I'm not gonna lie. I'm a little creeped out." I said as they continued to laugh.

"What the hell is going on here?" I finally asked as they started to calm down but still remained giggling.

"I told you I wanted to be an actress." Mel said as Ally laughed high fiving her. "Well, you sold me. Amazing." Ally said as they laughed closely as if they were besties. "But _you_ shocked me. You did some Oscar worthy stuff. I mean, 'I'd wipe the streets with you'? Brilliant." Mel complimented as Ally shook her head with a smile before they both faced me.

"So...this was all a trick?" I asked as they nodded. "Of course it was. We had too. You're so cute, Austin...but so terribly, _terribly_ easy. Always have been." Mel said childishly patting my cheek causing Ally to laugh some. "Hey, I am not easy! You two are just really good..." I defended. "Damn right we are." Mel said before smiling widely. "Now hug me because congratulations on the wedding!" She yelled as I smiled and she ran to me hugging me tightly as Ally smiled genuinely folding her arms. "Oh, Austin. I'm so happy for you two. You truly deserve it." She said pulling away as I take her hand in mine and rub it for a second as a thank you for supporting us. "Thanks, Mel. Means a lot coming from you." I said honestly as she nodded with a smile.

"So, you guys plan on telling anyone?" She asked as Ally and I looked at each other. "My ring is unavoidable. It's basically a rock on my finger so I'm guessing people will find out on their own." She said coming up to us as Mel chuckled. "Yeah, and we don't care. They already know we are together, so what else could they have expected to happen next?" I ask shrugging not worrying over the hate.

"I think they'll care about the timing and how soon it is. Also, to be honest, a lot of people still think Ally's just some girl you're getting your rocks off with and will soon drop. Sorry." She said facing Ally a little bit. "It's no problem. And let them think whatever the hell they want. Yeah, it sucks but I'm done caring what they think. Austin is _my_ man and _my_ husband and nothing and nobody is gonna change that." She said coming over to me and running her hand down my chest with a sweet smile turning me completely on.

"Okay, that was extremely hot." I said because of her dominant side and it caused both Mel and Ally to laugh. "Only for you." She replied back leaning up and kissing me and I kiss back softly thinking it's just some innocent kiss but she adds tongue quickly causing a small moan to escape my lips and I wrestle mine with hers and we both moan against each others lips.

We soon hear a cough and we pull away quickly. "Oh my god, Mel. I am so sorry. I seriously forgot you were standing there for a second. That must have been really uncomfortable." Ally said feeling bad and embarrassed while Mel just laughed it off. "Look, its fine when you guys kiss. I just don't care to see your tongues. No thanks." She said as we both chuckled. "Deal." Ally said laughing shaking her hand jokingly.

"So, Mel anyway, when we got back, we really wanted to thank you for what you did when we were away. That interview was amazing. You spoke your truth and I couldn't be prouder." I said truthfully as she smiled. "Honestly, it was no big deal. I just wanted to get some of the heat off you guys. It's been crazy here since you two were away." She admitted. "Yeah, but since we've been back it's been a bit calmer and that's all because of you. So, thank you." Ally said as Mel smiled and Ally hugged her and she returned it. "That's sweet." I said which apparently made them laugh and playfully roll their eyes and then I remember something major facing Melanie.

"Mel, are we gonna talk about the huge bomb you dropped on me last night?" I asked with raised eyebrows as she smirks a little. "Oh, you mean when I told you I was running for President and that you froze in the same exact spot so long that I left and therefore, no conversation was ever formed?" She asked with raised eyebrows folding her arms against her chest. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm talking about." I said embarrassingly remembering what happened.

"Wait a minute. You're running for President?" Ally asked with a shocked raised voice facing Mel as she smiled. "Yup. Look, I know it sounds completely random and all but when I've been here for the past couple of months trying to find my passion and what I love to do...Austin has been asking me to help him with certain things around here and I enjoyed doing them. It just felt so...natural." She said as I smiled a little at her passion talking about it. "I know you probably doubt a little but I swear, I'm gonna prove you wrong." She said as I look at her confused.

"Why would we doubt you?" I asked.

"Because well, you couldn't even reply to when I told you." She said as I sighed coming closer to her.

"I wasn't speechless because I didn't believe you could do it, I was speechless because I was caught off guard. I had _no idea._ Not even an inkling that it was on your mind." I defended as she nodded believing me.

"Mel, you are one the smartest and capable people I know. I knew that before and after I married you. If anyone can run for President, it's you." I added honestly making her blush and smile.

"Thank you, Austin. It warms my heart that you still believe in me." She said as I smiled hugging her.

"Aww, that's sweet." Ally said mocking me when they hugged causing Mel to laugh while we pulled away.

"You're gonna be amazing, and you're gonna win." Ally said to Mel.

"I don't know. A female in the White House is still difficult to fulfill. Plus, I'm running against this guy." She said with a smirk looking at me.

"Well, you're gonna prove them wrong. You got this." Ally encouraged.

"Okay, I get you're being supportive and all but a little support over here would be nice too." I said to Ally jokingly as her and Mel giggle a little.

"I'm sorry, babe. I believe in you too. You know that. Whoever wins, I'll be happy and satisfied with who's running the country." She said making both Mel and I smile.

"Well, I still haven't been informed if I'm eligible for re election." I said somewhat concerned.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll know soon. I really hope you are. It would be very interesting running against my ex husband." She said with a sly smile.

"Yeah, it will defiantly be kind of weird." Ally added.

"Yeah, and I honestly just wanna kick his ass." Mel told her jokingly making us chuckle.

"Well, if I _am_ cleared to run again, prepare for a crazy ride, because I'm a challenge. I didn't get picked just because of a pretty face." I said smartly with raised eyebrows. "Okay, Moon. You are defiantly on." She said shaking my hand. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go the bathroom." I say as they nod excusing me as I leave.

Ally's POV

After Austin leaves, I face Mel. "So girl...what's been going on with you since we've been gone? You know, besides hustling for President." I said causing a giggle to escape her lips before taking a seat down. "You want some?" She asked referring to coffee next to her as I nod. She makes me a cup and I sit next to her taking a sip.

"I..." She started with a peaceful sigh. "Have been enjoying myself a lot with Chris." She admitted as a smiled spread across my face. "He is amazing." She said in a small trance before looking back at me. "When I'm with him, everything just feels right. Like God put him here just for me. I know it probably sounds silly but...I think he's my soulmate." She admitted as I put my coffee down and turning back to her. "Mel, that is not stupid. It's exactly how I feel about Austin. It feels right with Chris because it is exactly that. Right. I'm just happy he makes you happy and vice versa. It's about time you finally took the chance because I was starting to feel really bad for the dude." I said as she laughed. "Yeah, me too. Over the years, he was like this prince who never gave up. Always came back for me. He saw what we could have before we had it." She said as I nodded understanding and realizing how blessed Mel is. She found her father who loves her more than the world itself and she finally has the guy she has always wanted.

"It's nice to see you like this. In love and all." I said as she smiled before it went away a while confusing me. "Are you okay...?" I asked a little concerned considering her mood changed a little. "Yeah, it's just...like I said being with Chris is awesome but...we barely get to see each other. His job is a hundred miles away and he can only come out here one week out of a month. I can't visit him because of my presidential campaigns and it's just a lot. We spend all of our time together when we do see each other and it's amazing but I just don't want the distance to ruin something we barely started. I love him so much." She said her voice breaking a little as I felt some sympathy.

"Hey, it's not gonna effect you two. He won't let it. He fought too hard for you to just let you go like that. He loves you too Mel. Anybody can see that." I told her as she looked at me understanding but still a little unsure. "How about this? The next time you see or talk to Chris, ask him if he can began to start helping you on your campaign. I know you hire people for the job so why not him? That way he still has his job out there but you'll still see him at least two weeks a month, right?" I offered the advice as she looked at me surprised. "Ally, that was amazing. I gotta be honest. I never thought I'd be taking relationship from you." She said as I chuckled shaking my head. "Understandable." I said with a giggle before Austin walked back in the room putting his phone in his pocket.

"Sorry, I took a little longer. I called my parents to let them know I was home and they want us to fly out to go see them and your mom." He told me as I stood up surprised. "Wait, what? My mom too?" I ask confused because they didn't know her. "Yeah, why not? They all live in Miami and they want to meet the mother of the woman I'm married too and I think it's all about time we get together and talk everything out." He said as I took a small breath before looking back at Mel who smiled a little nodding her head and they were right. It's about time.

"Okay...let's do it." I said as he nodded with a small smile. "Great. Let's go." He said as I widen my eyes. "Right now?!" I asked as he nodded. "I thought you were talking about some time this week." I said not really prepared. "Oops my mistake." He said before coming up to me.

"Come on, babe. It'll be fine. I'll be next to you the whole time. My parents don't hate you, I promise. Plus, it's only a two hour plane ride, and we'll be back sometime in the afternoon with still a long day ahead of us." He informed as I nodded a little nervous taking his hand after he offers it. "Bye, Mel. Thanks again for the coffee." I said as she nodded with a smile. "Thank you for the advice and good luck!" She said as I smiled before walking out with Austin.

 ***Time Skip***

I felt nerves the whole way on the plane even though Austin held my hand and continued to remain calm and tell me everything was gonna be alright. Look, I know Austin's parents and I had a great first meeting and they liked me a lot but a lot has happened since then. They found out about our affair in the worst way; when Mel announced her pregnancy. I haven't seen them since that night and it's been 6 months since then. Then their son divorces Mel, runs off with me to get married and I haven't reached out or anything. Mostly, because I'm scared of being rejected by them and I know that would cause a riff between them and Austin and I would never wanna do that.

We get out of the car, Marc was driving us in as we stop in front of a breakfast place. I smile a little at the memories I use to have when my mom and dad would take me when I was younger and they were head over heels in love. God, I miss my dad so much.

I try not to get emotional and I feel Austin take my hand in his and we walk inside the restaurant. We spot our parents within seconds and my breath hitches while we walk over there and they stand up. "Son, it is so good to see you." His dad says hugging him tightly as Austin returns it while my mom immediately comes to me.

"Ally, sweetie. I've missed you since moving back to Miami. I got use to living in D. C and seeing you almost everyday." She said as I smiled enjoying the embrace. "I know mommy. Me too." I said as we separated and I saw Austin now hugging his mother before they pull away and face me.

"Ally, it is very nice to see you again." His mother Mimi said sweetly with a smile as I did too but still uncomfortable and nervous. "Yes, it is." His father Mike added. "Thank you. I can say the same." I replied genuinely as mom looked down at my hand and gasped a little.

"So, it really happened huh?" She asked in a little disbelief as I looked at Austin and we both shyly smiled.

"Yeah, it did." He said holding my hand and I tightened it.

"Can we sit?" I asked as they all nodded. They three sit next to each other on one side of a booth and Austin and I sit across from them.

"So...tell us! What was it like?" Mimi asked shocking me at her excitement.

"Um...it was honestly the most beautiful experience I've ever had. It was a week just filled with fun and happiness." I said rubbing Austin's palm as he smiled at my comment.

"Good. My boy better treat you right." She said eyeing him causing a giggle to escape my lips.

"It's a beautiful ring. Gorgeous. My son has taste." Mike said a little stunned taking a sip from his drink.

"It is beautiful...but I could care less about the way it looks." I said looking in Austin's eyes. "He's the real prize." I said lowly as he looks at me with slightly raised eyebrows at the romantic and sweet statement. "Um, wow. I don't wanna interrupt your moment or anything..." Mimi said as we faced her snapping out our trance. "But that was really sweet. You must really love my son huh?" She asked looking at me as if this was the confirmation she needed. "With all my heart." I said as I feel Austin turn my face and quickly peck me on the lips causing a giggle and smile on my face.

My mom looks at me with a smile. "Your father would have loved to see you so happy." She said as I smiled slightly happy and sadly at the same time for this bittersweet moment. "Yeah, I miss daddy." I said a little low while Austin comforts me by rubbing my back reminding me that he's here. "Again, I am so sorry for the both of you for your loss." Mimi said and I'm assuming when they were here before us, my mom told them because they had no idea before. "Yeah, same here. I would have loved to meet your father, Ally." Mike said as I smiled a bit. "He would have loved to meet you two. I like to think he's still watching over me, ya know?" I said as they all smiled at me including Austin. "That's beautiful, sweetie." My mom said rubbing my hand from across the table.

I take a breath before facing Austin's parents. "I have to be honest..." I said as they looked at me wondering what I was talking about. "When I came here, I didn't know what to expect when you saw me. Whether you were gonna hate me, yell at me or just not accept me." I said with a still worried expression as Austin intertwines our hands at my doubt.

They look at each other before looking back at me with a little smile. "Ally, the first time we met you, you blew us away. You know that. We thought you were the most wonderful young woman we've ever met and to be honest, we always wanted a daughter in law just like that. Of course, finding out what was going on wasn't the proudest moment as a parent..." She said trailing off as Austin and Ally look down a little ashamed.

"I was proud that you both took the huge step of admitting your faults. Some may not accept them because you're still together but Mike and I love our son with all of our heart and if he tells us that someone makes him happy, or that he wants to spend the rest of his life with them, or...that she's the love of his life..." She went on saying all these things Austin had apparently said to her and I look at him in love and amazed as he looks down and blushes a little.

I smile a little and kiss his cheek softly which just makes him blush even more. "We are gonna support it. It's our little boy." She said smiling at him as he kissed his mother's hand as a thank you for support. "We are very proud of the man our son has become Ally. Though, what he did was wrong, he is better when he's with you. Anyone can see that. It looks like it's the same with you." Mike commented as I nodded. "It is. He made me see life with a whole new perspective. I'm not even close to as rough around the edges as I was before I met him. Life is much more fun and exciting when I'm experiencing it with him. He's a kid. But a cute one." I said as they all laughed and Austin pouted jokingly offended.

"You have a wonderful son, Mike and Mimi." My mom said as they smiled silently thanking her and then faced Austin. "You make my daughter happy, and that's honestly all I could ask for. Welcome to the family Mr. President." She said making him smile. "Thank you, Mrs. Dawson. It means a lot coming from you. I love your daughter with every part of me. She's the best thing that's happened to me and I'm gonna spend the rest of my life proving it." He said as I almost gasp at the heart stringing words.

"So, what's happening with re elections son?" Mike asked as they looked at him interested as well. "I don't know yet. I should know some time soon when I head back to the White House. To be honest, I'm not that confident. I'm lucky I haven't been impeached yet." He said a little down. "Perks of being handsome. For some reason people don't like to punish pretty people." I said as the parents laughed a little. "I believe in him. He'll be fine. I know it." I said turning to him.

"What makes you so sure they'll have me back?" He asked. "Because you're you. Austin Moon is too damn good to this world for it not to want you. You're amazing, babe. Doesn't take a genius to see that." I said as his eyes light up a bit as he glances at my lips a couple times and I can tell he wants to kiss me and not just with a peck so I turn my head because we can not do that in front of the parents. "So, are we gonna eat or what?" Mike said as we laughed calling the waiter over.

Mel's POV

I walk out with one of my campaigners talking about which banner I'll be choosing to represent me. "I think the blue one is nice. Strips stick out and it's not too girly." He said as I stopped giving him a look. "I meant sparkly. I defiantly meant sparkly." He corrected even though it was bs and I look him up and down. "Gary, leave now before this is your last working day." I said as he nodded rushing off.

I feel bad saying that, but what he said was rude. I can't stand sexist people and being a female is already gonna make this campaign and election even harder. I see my father walk in and I smile because it's his day off but he came to see me.

"Dad!" I yelled as he faced me from the desk clerk and I run and jump into his arms like a little girl.

He puts me down and I smile moving some hairs out my way. "It's so nice to see you. I haven't seen you since last week at the dinner." I said as he began to walk with me to my office for the meantime.

"I know. I wanted to thank you again for coming. It meant a lot to my wife and step son." He said sitting down as I did as well with a smile. "Of course. It was my pleasure. Jane is beautiful and sweet and I understand why you married her. And her son Jeremy is cool too. Especially for a teenager." I said as he laughed a bit. "Yeah, he's a good kid." He added getting more relaxed.

"So, while we're discussing meeting people. Your boyfriend Chris. It was nice meeting him as well." He said with raised eyebrows as I widen my eyes. "Chris? How do you even know about him? What are you talking about?" I asked multiple questions confused. "Yeah, maybe I would have known about him, if you told me. Why didn't you tell me about your boyfriend Mel?" He asked a little hurt. "I'm sorry dad, but I honestly never thought of it when we were together. I mean every time we were, I was always worried about when I was gonna be able to see you again and learning things I haven't caught up on in the last 30 years. When I'm with you, it's just about you." I told him as he smiled warmed from my comment holding my hand in his hand.

"Sweetheart, that is the sweetest thing I've ever heard and I appreciate it a lot but I want to know about you as well. You're not the only one with catching up to do." He told me as I nodded understanding.

"So...are you gonna tell me how you found out about him? Because I'm a little scared." I said as he chuckled. "Don't. He met me outside once when I was leaving work. I guess it was one of the times he was visiting you here. At first, I thought I was being robbed but he looked to clean and well spoken." He told me as I giggled a bit.

"He asked me if he got the right guy being your father and I said yes. He introduced himself as who he was and I was a little suspicious if he was telling the truth because I figured you would have told me about him. But he told me about his time working at the White House and something's other people wouldn't have known of, so I believed him. He said he wanted to get to know me because I'm your father and he respected my thoughts. We met for coffee and talked. He's a really good guy Mel. He cares a lot about you. He loves you deeply and I completely accept the relationship." He said as I smiled. "Even though my opinion probably doesn't matter. You know, our relationship being new and all." He said as I fury my eyebrows upset and hold his hand this time. "Hey." I said as he looked up at me. "It does. Your opinion does matter to me. You're a good father and you've earned my respect. I promise." I told him truthfully as he smiled rubbing the palm of my hand.

"So, is it true?" He asked as I made a confused face.

"Melanie Grey is running for office?" He said as I smiled looking down.

"I've been meaning to tell you..." I said trailing off with a smile as he did too staring at me.

"My baby girl...President of the United States." He said shaking his head in disbelief and happiness.

"Don't get excited yet. I haven't won." I told him.

"But you will. I know you will." He said lifting my hand and laying a firm kiss on it before leaning in and hugging me as I return it.

"I love you, Mel." He said as I smiled emotional with tears in my eyes. "I love you dad." I said before sighing and leaning my head against his shoulder.

Austin's POV

"Oh my god." I moan loudly as I hold Ally's waist tighter as she rides me into the night. I watch as her naked chest bounces up and down at the rhythm and pace she's going. She looks down at me with a soft smile before throwing her head back and opening her mouth in pleasure. "Baby, mmm." She said softly biting her lip before bringing her body down on mine and connecting our lips together.

She moans into the kiss when I pinch her butt a little. "Deeper." She says lowly in between kisses as I sink myself deeper than I ever have and she scratches on my chest trying hard to contain herself. I get even more turned on as I see her loose control with the pleasure intake. I feel myself tighten in her very wet center and I hit every single spot inside her and it's start to take a tole on the both of us.

I sit up while she still rides me back and forth and I grab her head by my hand roughly leaning her in to kiss me and we make out wildly and passionately never wanting to let go. I wrap my arms around her waist as she does with my neck and I have never felt closer to her than in this moment. I'm not just talking about the nakedness but the passion and intimacy of being together with no secrets, no hiding on an island. Just us being us and not being ashamed of it. "I love you." We both say simultaneously before we orgasm together. We moaned into each others mouths and smile and breath heavy against each other.

We breath out of breath as Ally slowly gets off of me and lays next to me putting her head on my chest and covering us with blankets. "I love you but damn, our sex life is amazing." She said making me laugh. "That's very true. Do you ever think it'll get old?" I asked curious. "No. We're too good at it." She said making us both laugh this time.

"I still can't believe I puked after breakfast with our parents. So embarrassing." She said as I rubbed her shoulder. "It wasn't your fault you felt sick." I told her to make her feel better. "I know but still." She said with a sigh cuddling closer. "At least they had a good time, and they love you. I told you it would be fine." I said as she smiled a little before facing me. "You did tell me everything would be okay. I'm happy you were right." She said leaning in and kissing me.

"It was nice seeing all of them but I'm happy to be back in D.C again. I can't wait to find out about re elections. It's all everyone's talking about." She said as I nodded agreeing. "That's true. I should probably get dressed just in case I'm needed." I said as she nodded and we both sat up and then got out of bed.

We both proceed to put our clothes back on and walk out my bedroom and walk into my Oval Office which is connected to my bedroom. I look around taking the room I've been occupying for the past 4 years and sigh a little. "I can't believe I'll be out of here soon." I say as Ally turns around at me with fury eyebrows and then comes up to me. "Stop saying things like that. You don't know yet, and as long as you don't know, anything is possible." She said and even though I was still very doubtful, I smile anyway for her. "You always believed in me. Thank you." I told her as she smiled silently saying your welcome and I lean in and kiss her as she returns it, when the door opens.

"There is the happy couple." We hear Mel say as we separate to see her smiling at us while talking to Dez and Holly. They both look at us with shock but huge smiles that we're actually back. Not seeing them for a week on our trip has been hard since we use to see them almost everyday.

"Oh my god, Als!" Holly said running to Ally and hugging her tightly while Dez comes up to me with a tight hug as well. I smile and hug him back in return taking in my best buddy. "Man, I have missed you so much. It's good to have you home." He said pulling away. "It's good to be home." I said as he smiled with his hand on my shoulder than looking at Ally.

"Als, hey! It's always good to see you." He said picking up her little body as she laughs a bit. "You too, Dez." She said with a smile as he put her down and Holly walked over to me. "I've missed you, Mr. President. I was getting use to that surprisingly good advice you've been giving." She said as I chuckled a bit. "I would hug you but I don't wanna be unprofessional." She said as I raised my eyebrows. "Bring it in." I said pulling her into a hug with me as she smiled before we pulled away.

"Okay, let's see it." Holly said facing Ally.

"What?"

"The ring!" She said excited as Ally and I did an 'O' face.

"Yeah, I'll skip the part of me being mad about my best friend not letting me the best man because of your happiness and all." Dez said as I made a guilty face.

"Now, let's see it." Holly repeated as Ally flashed her hand with the huge shining ring I got her.

Holly gasp and Dez smiles examining it.

"It is gorgeous." Holly said as Ally smiled.

"Damn, Austin. You're making me look bad." He whispered causing me to laugh.

"Well, my girl deserves the best." I said walking over to her as she smiles and leans up and pecks my cheek.

"Adorable." Mel said as we all looked at her.

"Honestly never thought I'd ever say that." She said as we all laughed until there was a knock on the door.

Mel looked at me and I nodded. "Come in." She said as Katherine Ross, one of the Senators came in along with two House of Representatives and I realize what's this about. "Senator Ross. Nice to see you." I said temporary letting go of Ally and walking up to shake her hand. "Likewise. I came with some good news. Some bad, depending on how you'll take it." She said as I nervously nod my head listening.

"You've been in office for 4 years obviously meaning your first term is done. Do you wanna run for a second one? Do you want another 4 years?" Katherine asked as everyone looked at me. "If the people will have me, then of course I do." I said as she smiled a little. "Well, congratulations. I have just been informed that the House of Representatives and Senates will allow you to run for re elections." She said as my mouth dropped open and everyone gasped then cheered.

Dez came over to me with a huge smile patting my back and Ally and Holly hugged me along with Mel as I feel my nerves go away. "If you and Miss Dawson separate." He finished as everyone in the room went silent and my face and mood completely change. "What?" I asked lowly and she looked a little uncomfortable giving the news.

"They will allow you to make up your mistakes but without her by your side. They said a mistress should never have a place of a First Lady, and since you're with her, they think that's what you'll make her and their not allowing it." He said because no one had any idea Ally and I were already married except for our family and friends.

I look at Ally who's looking at the ground a bit and my heart breaks and I get completely angry.

"Do the people really expect me to make that choice?"

"I guess so. It's the presidency or your love life, sir. I'm very sorry that you have to decide between the two." She said glancing at Ally before quickly leaving.

We are left in a room that was once happy and cheerful to now sad and confused. "I think we should uh...give you two some space to talk." Mel said going towards the door. "Yeah, she's right. If you guys need anything... tell me." Dez said patting my back before leaving with Holly and Mel who had sad smiles.

I turn to Ally who picks up her purse.

"Where are you going?" I ask confused and concerned walking up to her.

"Austin, it's clear you need to think about this. You _have_ too and I promise I'll support you whatever you decide." She says as I get even more confused.

"Ally-"

"No." She said with a shake of her head looking down for a second taking a breath before looking back up at me and that's when I see tears in her eyes and all I wanna do is hold her.

"I have always wanted nothing but the best for you. So, it's okay to have to make a choice, we'll make it work somehow, I guess. I'll always love you. Mr. President." She said chuckling a bit with teary eyes straddling my left cheek as I look sadly at her and she leaves.

Ally's POV

I decide to drive and head over to ADA and visit my friends I haven't seen in a long week. I peek through the window as I see them laughing about something causing me to smile. God, I've missed them so much.

I walk in the door, and they seem to be wrapped up in whatever's so funny that they don't even notice my presence. "I hope you guys are willing to share the joke." I said catching their attention and when I do, they all gasp shocked. "ALLY!" They cheered running over to me and hugging me to death as I smile into it.

"Oh, I have missed all of you way too much." I said truthfully as we all pulled away. "Yeah, ditto." Chase said with a smile hugging me again. "Oh, okay. What did you do?" I asked because Chase is never this affectionate unless one of us is really going through something. "I kinda maybe sorta have broke your vase. Awesome ring!" He said holding my hand switching subjects as I shake my head amused at him. "Oh my god, Als. This is beautiful. Perks of being with the President." She said as I chuckled a bit. "I guess so, but this doesn't mean anything if I didn't have him." I said putting my bag down and looking around at the place that has become my home for the past 8 years.

"So...how was the ceremony?" Pat asked as I turned around and looked at all of them and then at Liz who smiled but I could tell something was bothering her a bit. "Liz...I wanna apologize for not having you apart of the wedding. I want you to know that it wasn't anything personal. You're my best friend in the whole world and the last thing I would wanna do is hurt you. It was just hard with so many people finding out at once and not accepting-"

"Als, it's okay. I know." She said cutting me off.

"I mean, yeah at first it hurt me. A lot. It sucked that I was gonna get to witness the best day of my best friends life, but Chase reminded me of what I mean to you and how much you love me. Just like I love you." She said as I smiled with tears in my eyes and hugged her. "Awww." Chase and Pat said at the same time as we giggled pulling away.

"Anyway Pat, the ceremony was completely beautiful. It was just us two but it was still equally amazing. It took place on a beach and Austin had it rented out. It really was the best day of our lives." I said with a smile as they did too. "I'm happy you're happy Als. You deserve it, you really do. And I promise it didn't take any more vases for me to break to say that." Chase said as I laughed nodding my head. "Thanks Chase. I appreciate it. He does make me happy." I said thinking about him before I begin to think about what happened 30 minutes ago and how he has to make the biggest decision of his life tonight on national television.

I sigh and look down and face the group again. "Um guys, before I leave, I'm gonna head to my office. Maybe check out somethings I miss." I said as Chase and Pat nodded getting back to things they were doing before.

I walked in my office and finally took a deep breath thinking over everything could happen tonight. Every time it seems like something is going good for us, something always seems to get in the way. I don't know what to think at this point. Liz then walks in and I turn around with a big fake smile in my face. "Hey. What's up?" I ask folding my arms against my chest. "You tell me. You looked a little down out there." She said softly and concerned as I shrug my shoulders. "I'm fine." I said not making eye contact as I started to feel sick again. "Are you sure? I'm your best friend Als, you know you can talk to me about anything." She said and she was right. Maybe if I talk about this and get it off my chest, I'll feel better.

As soon as I start to say something, I run to the nearby trash can and throw up. Liz rushes over to me and holds my hair. "Jeez, Ally are you okay?" She asked worried. I sit up a little out of breath with a small nod. "Yeah, I said digging in my purse and popping a few mints into my mouth. "I'm pretty sure I have a stomach virus. It's not the first time it's happened." I told her as she nodded. "But anyway, I think you're right. I wanna talk about it. Maybe me, you and Holly can go to the mall?" I ask as she smiles a little with a nod of the head. "Yeah, I would love that. Call her up." She said as I nodded getting out my phone.

Mel's POV

I sigh pacing back and forth in a room where my campaign is being ran. "This is coming quickly." I say lowly to myself as I go to a table sorting my note cards. "Where are my notes on gun restriction and immigration? Hello!" I say to people just passing by in their own world. "HELLO!" I say as they stop facing me. "Why the hell did I hire you people if you aren't actually doing anything? I need my note cards now. Now find them!" I say as they scatter around the room looking for them.

I sigh taking in a deep breath. In an hour Austin is announcing if he is running again for President and then right after is my first campaign interview along with Robert Greene, another candidate. It's my first and I want everything to be perfect but everything feels wrong and I suddenly have no idea what I'm doing. My dad comes in the room and over to me.

"Mel, someone's on the phone for you."

"Dad, I don't really have the time." I said looking through some papers for my topics.

"I think you'll want to take this."

"Dad-"

"Mel." He said raising his eyebrows as I sigh and take the phone from him.

"Hello?" I ask frustrated not at the person but at the stress.

"Hey gorgeous." I hear Chris voice say as I stop what I'm doing and a small and heart wrenching smile spreads on my face. I look at my dad who smiles a little before nodding and walking out.

"Chris." I say not expecting his call today considering he has work.

"Yeah, it's me. I wanted to call and let you know that I didn't forget that your first campaign interview was today and that even though we are a million miles away, I'll be supporting you and you got this." He said making me smile before I look down. "Thank you, but it doesn't feel like that right now." I said looking around the room full of busy people and my poster with my smiling face on it which brings out my doubt even more because I don't feel like that woman.

"What's the matter, darling?" He says sweetly and it almost melts all my problems away.

"I'm panicking, sweating, I'm a female running for President, and I'm yelling at people I don't want to, but they're not really helping and they're making me feel like the old Mel. You see? I'm blaming them. Something the old Mel would do." I said rambling and putting my palm on my forehead just tired of the day.

"Hey, I don't ever wanna hear you talk like that about yourself ever again. You are not the old Mel. You are amazing, beautiful, kind and hardworking. That's why you're tired Mel. Because you've been working your ass off night and day and you know how I know? Because every time I visit you, I've been the one staying up all night helping you study." He said as I smile a little at the memories. "I know more than anyone that you truly want what's best for this country and there is no doubt in my mind, that you will not only win in the end, but you will truly make a difference. I believe in you Miss Grey, but the real question is, do you believe in yourself?" He asked as sigh and take a deep breath thinking of every thing he said. "Yes." I finally breath out and I can practically see the smile on his face on the other side of his face. "Good. That's my girl. Good luck and I love you." He told me as butterflies feel my stomach like it always does. "I love you too. I'm counting down the days till I see you again." I say missing him with all my heart. "Me too. Bye baby." He said as we both hung up at the same time.

"Mrs. Grey, we've found the cards." Charlie, one of my people tells me causing a smile on my face. It's amazing how everything seems to fall in place when I get a call from my man. He really is my knight in shining armor.

Ally's POV

"Okay...so wow. That's...a big decision." Liz says as I sigh nodding as we all three sit in a cafeteria eating lunch at the mall. "Yeah, but I don't think so. He's gonna choose Ally." Holly said casually eating her fries. "You don't know that." I said taking one of hers as she smacks my hand away. "What is up with you Miss Greedy pants?" She asked as I shrug my shoulders before facing Liz.

"What do you think?" I ask folding my hands as she thinks about it. "You know, it is a big decision but I do kind of agree with Holly. I think he'll choose you. I know running for a second term is important to him, but he _loves_ you too much to let you go." She said as I sighed.

"But he wouldn't have to let me go, if he chose the presidency. I just wouldn't be able to be a part of it." I said.

"Yeah, but what kind of life would that be Als? You not being allowed on White House property? Not allowed to see your own husband? Why would he agree to something so degrading of you?" Holly asked as I sighed rubbing my hand through my hair.

"I don't know. I just know...that he loves the White House and he loves being the President. He makes a difference being in that chair and he showed people a future."

"But now your his." Liz said as I look at her with a soft smile before feeling down.

I sigh and they face me waiting for me to speak. "I love Austin with all my heart and being together is all I could ever want...but not at the expense of his career. Even if it'll break my heart. I want it to be me. I'd be lying if I said I didn't, but I don't want him to resent me. It would kill me to know that he'd be giving up something he loves to do out of obligation." I said honestly as they look at me with sympathy.

Holly then reaches across the table and places her hand on top of mine. "Look...I know I'm still knew to this and all but it's clear to me and the rest of the world that Austin loves you. I mean Ally just by the way he looks at you, I'm surprised I didn't notice before. You saying that him picking you would be obligation would be saying your love is obligated which we all know is not true. I say let things happen and we'll go from there." She told me as I smiled at the advice. "Thanks Hols. I really needed that." I said before feeling sick again.

Holly unaware goes back to eating her food as Liz notices. "Als, are you okay?" She asks me as Holly then looks up. "Yeah, I jus feel a little nauseous. I'll be fi-" I said before covering my mouth and running to the nearest trash can and puking. They both run over to me worried.

"Ally, what is going on with you today?" Liz asked concerned as I slowly sit up and Holly nicely hands me a napkin so I can wipe my mouth.

"Nothing. I'm fine. I told you it's probably a flu virus." I said throwing the napkin in the trash.

"Maybe, but we should go to the hospital just in case." She said as I widen my eyes.

"What? No. It is not that big of a deal." I said chuckling a little at her dramatics.

"I agree with Liz, Als. You can think all you want what it is, but it's always good to be sure. Plus, the President would kill us if we sat around and let something happen to his precious wife." Holly said jokingly as her and Liz laughed high fiving. "Haha. Very funny. Fine." I said with a roll of the eyes because it was completely pointless.

When we all arrive at D. C's main hospital, we wait in the waiting room for only about 10 minutes. "Hi, I'm Doctor Carson." The tall blonde haired woman said extending her hand as I shook it. "Hi. It's nice to meet you." I said not really enthusiastic. "What's wrong? You seem down." She said calmly. "Sorry if I seem rude. I just feel annoyed that my friends forced me here when I don't need to be." I said looking back and glaring at them as they smiled innocently.

"Okay, why do you believe you don't need to be here?" She asked setting her stuff up. "Because I'm just a little sick and they are throwing it out of proportion." I said as she smiled a little at my friends.

"Well, it seems to me that you just have friends who care about you a lot, and it's never a bad thing just to be sure you're okay." She responded. "That's what I said!" Holly said as Liz giggled and I sighed sitting on the table hoping that I wouldn't be in here forever and miss the announcement.

"Well, Miss Dawson, I'm gonna need some of your saliva on this stick so I can get some test results back for you diagnose. Your DNA will tell me everything that's happening inside your body." She said as I nodded while she swapped my saliva on the stick and popped it in a plastic bag.

"So, how long do you think it'll take?" I asked sitting back as the girls got comfortable in the chairs. "I'd say no more than an hour." She told me as I almost get upset but I realize I'd still have time to make it back.

I nod as she leaves and I face the girls. "Okay, you two are gonna have to entertain me. I'm not gonna be sitting here and facing the wall the whole time." I told them. "Already one step ahead." Liz said turning on the mini TV they had to Bad Girls Club.

"Man, remember when we use to watch this in high school, Ally? Ah, the good times." She said as I smiled remembering and we all three sit there watching all these crazy girls fight over stupid things.

For the next hour, we watch TV, talk about our husbands and Liz's boyfriend and stuff that's coming up for us. Doctor Carson finally comes back and I sigh in relief. "Hey, Ally." She says with a smile as I return it. Holly and Liz turn off the TV and walk over and stand where the bed I'm laying on is. "The lab just gave me your results back and I didn't get a chance to open them yet, because I came straight here." She told me as I nodded understanding.

"Okay, so what's wrong with me Doc?" I asked as she opened her chart and her eyebrows raise in surprise a little confusing the three of us. "Our friend is okay...right Doctor?" Holly asked worried. "Uh...Miss Dawson." She said looking at her chart in front of her. "It's Mrs. Moon. I was just recently married." I corrected her as she nodded.

I don't know why I told a random nurse that I was married to Austin when the rest of the world doesn't know yet but it just didn't feel right anymore when she called me that. I'm a Moon now. Forever. "You're not sick, Mrs. Moon. You're pregnant...with twins." She admitted as I stare at her in shock and disbelief while Liz and Holly cover their mouths with wide smiles and happiness.

Austin's POV

I look out at the room of reporters again as my hands shake a lot.

Dez comes up to me patting my back to calm my nerves. "Don't worry, man. She'll be here." He said as I look down at my watch for the hundredth time.

"Where could she be? This is all my fault. I let her walk out and I didn't stop her." I said as he turned me around.

"Hey, she'll be here. It's Ally we're talking about. That woman loves you and she wouldn't miss the most important moment of your life for anything. If she's late, it's obviously for a good reason." He reassured me as I started to calm down.

"You're right. Thanks man." I said looking out at the crowd waiting to hear my statement and choice.

"It goes live in 5 minutes and my answer will be out in the world forever." I said not facing him.

"Everyone's eager to hear your words, including me. Since you won't tell anyone what you decided." He said as I chuckled a little before facing him.

"She'll be here?" I asked again. "She will." He repeated as I slowly nodded before fixing my tie.

Ally's POV

"My best friend pregnant. This is unbelievable." Liz said as we all got our the car dropping her off. "I had a great time today. I'm happy we all hung out." I said avoiding the comment. "Oh my gosh, Ally, smile! There are babies inside of you by someone you love." She said rubbing my belly in a funny way making me and Holly giggle. "Liz, stop and go to bed." I said with a smile as she did too. "Alright. Call me tomorrow and let me know his reaction." She said as I nodded with a small smile and hugged her as did Holly before we drove off.

We drove back to the White House and then we got out. I look at my watch and sigh because of my lateness. "I still can't believe you're pregnant!" Holly said in disbelief as we walked up the steps of the White House. "Yes, Holly tell China why won't you." I said as she closed her mouth instantly. "Sorry." She whispered. "I'm just so happy for you! It's amazing. There's gonna be little Moon babies running around." She said as I try not to smile at the thought.

"Aren't you happy?" She asked confused and worried at my closed off reaction. I face her and sigh. "Of course I am. I'm pregnant with twins by the love of my life. I'm ecstatic! But... I don't really have the chance to enjoy it because I'm needed as a wife to support my husband making the biggest decision of his career in a few minutes." I explained as she looked at me with sympathy.

"Holly, you have to promise me you won't say anything about my pregnancy. Not before his decision anyway." I say as she looks at me confused. "I wasn't going too, but why?" She asked curious. "I was thinking that maybe you're right. If Austin did choose me, it wouldn't be out of obligation, but... a baby defiantly would." I said as she sighed.

"Ally-"

"No, Hols. I mean it. People can make all the decisions they want in life, but they see that a baby is involved and they automatically take responsibility. It _would_ be out of obligation. I want him to choose me because he wanted to choose me, not because it would make him a good person. If he doesn't choose me, I will of course still tell him about the pregnancy and we'll go from there but I need to know first." I finish as she looks at me for a while.

"Okay, Als. I understand. I won't say anything, you have my word. I promise." She said as I sighed lightly with a nod of the head.

"Shall we?" She asked holding her arm out as I smile softly.

"We shall." I say wrapping my arm around hers and we walk in the building. We head down to the boarding room where the announcement is being held. I look over to where Austin takes the stand and he looks a bit nervous until he catches me in the corner of his eye. When he sees me, it seems like all his problems go away and he smiles a little before facing the room of reporters again.

Austin's POV

I see Ally in the corner of the room and smile at the fact that she didn't let me down and took all my nerves away. "Good evening, everyone. It's nice to see you all and be here tonight." I said addressing everyone at once as they all replied at the same time so it came out mumbled.

"So, what's it gonna be, Mr. President? Are you running for a second term?" A reporter asks right away getting to the point as I sigh and bring the mic closer. "It absolutely warms my heart that so many of you great Americans have opened up your heart to forgiveness and I can't ever be more thankful for that. The fact that I am being given a second chance at running this country again is overwhelming. I've learned a lot over the last few years. Who I am, who I was, and who I'm gonna be. I know the answer now. I've always known my answer." I said as everyone moved closer to the podium extending their microphones.

"It has been the greatest time of my life serving my thoughts and ideas to this country but I will... _not_ be running for a second term." Austin confesses as the crowd of reporters gasp and get pretty rowdy.

Ally's POV

"It has been the greatest time of my life serving my thoughts and ideas to this country but I will... _not_ be running for a second term." I hear my husband say as I stare in shock at the statement while the room becomes chaotic.

I look in awe of his decision while Holly faces me with a smile. "He chose you." She said as I look at her still amazed by his decision. "Was there really any doubt?" She added as I try to speak but I can't, so I just smile at the ground staring at my beautiful ring. He chose me. He chose...me.

Austin's POV

Security grabs on a few to calm them down and most of them get quiet when I get ready to speak again. "I was given an ultimatum. Can you believe that? The President of the United States given an ultimatum?" I say chuckling a little. "I'm gonna be honest, it was either this amazing job or the wonderful woman in my life. That's a no brainer. Come on out, baby." I said facing her who looks around a little nervous.

I nod at her to trust me and she smiles a little taking my hand as I help her up to the podium to stand next to me with the mic still on me. "You...are the love of my _life_ and I'm sorry if you ever had any doubt that you were less than that. I choose _years_. I choose _you_. I choose all my remaining years with you. It will _always_...be you." I said as I watched her tear up.

I lean down to her ear to say something no one else can here. "Screw everyone else and what they think." I tell her as she giggles at that. I look back at the audience. "Ally Marie Dawson is not just some mistress or slut or whatever the rest of the world has claimed and labeled her to be. She is a professional and amazing lawyer who has solved more cases than you can probably count. Ally Marie Dawson is not only the love of my life but also..." He stopped to look at me with a smile which I happily return. "My extremely beautiful and intelligent _wife_ that I adore with all my heart." I admit as the crowd goes crazy when they hear the term wife, I used.

They all suddenly look down to see a huge rock on her finger which they didn't seem to notice before. "Yes, you heard right. Ally is my wife. We are married. Where or when and how that happened is no one's business but our own." I told them continuing to hold one of Ally's hands.

Some blonde reporter raises their hand eagerly, so I pick her to speak. "So, this is what you're promoting to the world Mr. President? Adultery with no consequences?" She asked jugful as I shook my head. "I'm not saying with how our love happened was right. It was the complete opposite in fact and you don't need a textbook to know that, but if this is teaching anything...I'd say it's a big lesson to never settle in life. I know I wish I met my wife a lot earlier in life, maybe all of this hurt and pain and drama could have been avoided." I said as Ally looked at me with sympathy agreeing with me as we reflect on all the pain we caused between us Mel and Chris and with our friends and family.

I turn back to the reporters. "What you all seem to not understand is that I would have not been the greatest president for you all if it wasn't for her. My first two years were good but we can all admit that they could've been better. She came in, helped and motivated me. She made me feel and believe that I could be better for all of you! She's my inspiration." I said pulling her closer to me. "None of you understand and frankly I don't think you ever will, and that's okay. That's okay because you don't have to understand because it's _my_ life. I've done things in life that were not tasteful and sometimes hurtful but who hasn't? This isn't about comparing, this is simply about being human. I fell in love. I didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't know it was _gonna_ happen. But it did. No regrets." I said facing Ally who was now smiling at me in awe.

"Now, I'm gonna let my wife say a few words. If she would like too, that is?" I said looking back at her as she nodded a little nervously and shyly. She's the most confident person I know, but the cruel people standing in front of her is trying to bring her down. I rub her back to let her know I'm always here and she's got this. Because she's Ally Dawson. She always does.

Ally's POV

"Hi, I know I'm not America's favorite person at the moment but uh...I am human. I've done some things I am ashamed and embarrassed of and I'll pay for it the rest of my life." I said as an older reporter raised his hand.

"How exactly are you gonna pay for it the rest of your life? You married the guy for gods sake. You won." He said as the crowd murmured agreeing while Austin expression turned to mad and was gonna step up and do something to the guy when I stopped him with my hand as I face him.

"Babe, it's okay." I whispered to him as he took a breath before nodding and calming down.

I face the rude man once again. "Sir, I'm gonna pay for it the rest of my life because... I have to live with it. Everyday, I am reminded that I interrupted a marriage and home. I know almost everyone assumes that anyone who messes with a married man are automatically whores and unholy women, but I have a conscience for anyone wondering! I have a heart that hurts whenever I have to look at Melanie's picture on the news or a teen girl shakes her head at me on a sidewalk. I do pay everyday of my life." I said truthfully because no matter how Mel and I are friends now, I still look at her and see what I did. She didn't deserve to be hurt that way. No one did.

"Maybe it would be easier on me if Austin wasn't in my life at all, but like he said, we fell in love and as much as you all hate it, our love isn't going anywhere. You don't have to love me. Because my mom loves me. My dad loved me. My friends love me. My husband loves me." I say looking at Austin who smiles with a lot of emotion. "That is all." I finished stepping down from the stand as Austin gets back up there.

"I know all of you didn't ask for our life story, but I didn't think it was fair to walk away without clearing the air completely. I want to say one last thing. Congratulations to my great friend Melanie Grey for having a very successful campaign and I hope and pray you vote for her on Election Day in just a few months to serve this wonderful country. Now...I'm gonna walk out of here with my beautiful wife. Love to America and Americans." Austin says grabbing my hand walking out.

I internally smile and I don't know why. I think it's because as Austin and I walk hand in hand down the hallway surrounded by his bodyguards and everyone looking at us, I know that our love can accomplish anything. After all we've been through, Austin and I have still come out on top with each other because it's us till the end.

We go to the Oval Office where his bodyguards stay outside it guarding it because of the intense interview. When we get inside, I turn Austin around quickly with the strength I have and lean up and kiss him. It catches him off guard for a second but he waste no time kissing me back. Our lips move passionately against each others as we both smile into it happier than we've ever been.

"God, I love you." I said out of breath while we pull away still very close to each other. "I love you." He said out of breath as well lowly rubbing a hand on my cheek gently as I smile a little. "I still can't believe you did that." I said looking into his golden brown eyes amazed. "Choosing you?" He asked confused at me being surprise as I shrug a little. "I never doubted your love for me and I wouldn't hate you if you chose presidency. I would understand but-"

"You were hoping I chose you." He said with a small smile as I nod a little.

"God, that's selfish right?" I asked feeling bad.

"No, if I'm being honest, I would feel the same way. That's because we are each others everything and we couldn't imagine life without the other." He said beautifully.

"No, I can't." I agreed kissing him again enjoying the feel of his soft lips before smiling widely which interrupts the kissing.

"What?" Austin says chuckling a little, wanting to know what's making me happy now. "I have something to tell you." I said getting butterflies in my stomach both excited and nervous. "Okay, spill babe." He said as I stare at him for a bit with a smile before nodding.

"Okay, today I was hanging with Holly and Liz at the mall and I got pretty sick again and nauseous like I did that one time on our honeymoon and at breakfast with our parents this morning." I explained as a look of worry spread on his face. "Oh my god. Baby, are you okay? Do you need to be taken to the hospital? I'm taking you to the hospital." He said as I chuckle stopping his chest from moving.

"I already went." I tell him.

"You did?" He repeated to make sure I was truthful.

"Yes. Holly and Liz took me because they were concerned as well." I admit.

"That was nice. I'll have to thank them." He said as I look down shyly before facing him again.

"Baby, when I went to the hospital, the doctor said the reason I was so sick and nauseous was because..." I paused taking his hand in mine as he gets confused. "It seems that we are gonna be extending our family." I finally say placing his hand on my stomach as his eyes widen. "By two..." I smile a little as I watch him stare at me in shock. "Ally, are you saying, that-that you are, you-you are-""Yes. I'm pregnant, Austin." I finish for him as he struggles with words. "TWINS?!" He cheered as as a big smile then spread across his face before he picks me up and spins me around as I laugh happily.

After a while, he places me down still on top of the world and baffled by the news. "Oh my god. I'm gonna be a dad." He said lowly running his hand through his blonde locks with tears in his eyes. I get tears in my eyes too because I'm pregnant and more emotional than usual. Shut up. Don't judge me.

"Baby, it's okay." I said cupping his face in my hands as he smiles. "I know baby girl. I'm just happy. Really happy." He reassured me as I smile and he hugs me tightly. I take a deep breath while taken him in. "Babe, you know what this means right?" He asked as we pulled away and I shook my head not knowing what he meant.

"We can move in our house now." He said as my eyes light up remembering. "Oh yeah! You're not running for your second term and we have babies on the way. Our big house is exactly what we need." I say as he smiles agreeing. "I guess we're moving to Miami." He said as I smile wrapping my arms around his waist while he did the same. "I sure am gonna miss D.C though." I said thinking about my law firm and how my friends and I will have to deal with how we're gonna continue to do that. "Me too babe. Me too. But at least we'll be living in the same city as our parents who can help out as well." He said as I nodded with agreement and we looked out the window to see the beautiful D. C streets.

Austin faces me, looking into my eyes. "I love you." He told me kissing my forehead gently as I close my eyes loving the feeling of his affection. "I love you." I reply laying my head against his chest as we both stare at the city we both would be leaving soon.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) Did Ally and Mel's argument trick you like it did Austin?**

 **2.) What were your thoughts on the meeting and conversation between A &A and their parents?**

 **3.) How adorable is Mel and Gerald's relationship?**

 **4.) How sweet is Chris and Mel's relationship even with the long distance issues?**

 **5.) How do you feel about Ally being pregnant with twins?**

 **5.) This was honestly my favorite chapter to write out of all 50 of them** ** _besides_** **Clouds & Confessions** ** _and_** **...the finale. Tell me your top 5 in the story, if you can remember.**


	49. Melanie & Moving On

**I just wanna say that before you read this chapter, I know President's don't just leave the White House before the next person gets elected but I did it this way to fit how I was telling the story so please don't school me. LOL (It's a story for a reason and somethings are unrealistic)**

 **3 Months Later (Election Day)**

Mel's POV

I look in the mirror struggling with what I'm gonna wear. I look down at the outfit that I don't like just like all the others. "You are gonna drive yourself crazy." I hear my dad say from behind me causing me to turn around and see him leaning against my office door. "Yeah, I know..." I say lowly under my breath as he walked in.

"You are gonna be great. You know that right?"

"Of course. But I can't help but worry about if that will make a difference. A woman as a President, dad? That's never happened before because people are scared of change. I want to be that change. But how can I if people are refusing to open their eyes?" I asked with a sigh leaning against my desk as he stood next to me with his hands in his pocket and we both looked out my window.

"You know...when I saw you for the first time as an adult, I was mesmerized by what a beautiful young woman you've become, but when I noticed that your personality was basically an exact copy of your mother's...I was disappointed." He said as I put my head down a little feeling ashamed of who I use to be. " _But_...watching you change and grow over the past five months has been one of the most amazing experiences in my life." He said causing me to look back up to him.

"Mel, I've watched you go from a cold hearted, miserable, evil spirited girl to a beautiful, independent and strong woman. If you can do that, you can most defiantly do this. That girl changed herself and this woman can change the minds of others. I believe in you. Believe in yourself." He said as I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulders as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks dad." I said sweetly at his great advice.

"No problem, sweetie." He replied as we watched my people work around.

"My baby girl, the President of the United States." My dad said to himself lowly but proudly before kissing my forehead calming all my nerves.

Austin's POV

I look around at the half empty room as I pack my last bag. There's a knock on the door which I've been getting for the past hour with employees saying how glad they were to work alongside of me and to say goodbye.

"Come on in." I said expecting another employee when it's just Dez.

"Hey buddy." I said taping the last box and closing it.

"Hey." He said closing the door and walking over to in front of my desk leaning on it as I sit down sighing from tiredness packing everything.

"It's really happening huh? This is it?" He asked as I looked around the room.

"Yeah...it is." I said taking it all in.

"You have any regrets?" He asked referring to choosing Ally over the presidency as I immediately shake my head sitting up.

"No. I loved my job but...I love Ally more. I'll find something else to love and with the twins coming in 5 months, it's better if I'm not doing a 24/7 job. I wanna be there. I don't wanna miss a beat." I said as he smiled.

"Twins. Wow. I still can't believe it." He said as I smiled standing up and walking over to lean against the desk next to him.

"I know. Her baby bump isn't huge but it's defiantly growing by the day." I said thinking of my beautiful wife carrying our babies.

"That's great dude. I haven't seen her in a while but I'd figure she looks around the same as Holly." He said as I nodded.

"I want to thank you for asking me to be the Godfather to you and Holly's baby." I said grateful.

"Of course. You're my brother. I wouldn't have it any other way. Plus, I'm the Godfather to the twins. We're family." He said sentimentally.

"I still can't believe we're both gonna be dads in just five months." I said as he laughed a little.

"Well, I'm still wrapping my head around it since Holly and I found out pretty late that she was pregnant. Can you believe they're in the same trimester?" Dez asked amazed as I shook my head with a smirk.

"I guess we both put in our best work at the same time." I said as we both laughed and he hit my shoulder.

"Dude, don't be dirty." He said shaking his head with a smile before standing up completely from leaning against the desk and moving just a few feet forward and taking a good look around the room.

"Man...I remember when this was just a pipe dream. When all of this, was just a 'maybe if we worked hard enough'." He said as I sat up as well.

"We did. I wouldn't have done this without you." I told him as he faced me.

"Austin, you don't have to say that."

"I do, because it's true." I said as he shut up.

"All of this, everything you see around us." I say motioning my arm around the room.

"Would have not been mine if I didn't have you by my side. You have always been my best friend but you didn't have to take on the role of helping me get here especially when I wasn't easy making into a good candidate." I said as he chuckled a little looking down but facing me once again.

"You've worked so hard these past four years as my Chief of Staff and I couldn't be prouder of what you have accomplished and have helped me accomplished over the years. So, thank you." I said as he smiled with tears in his eyes and coming over and hugging me tightly as I smile hugging him back. I take him in realizing this is probably the last time I'm ever gonna see my best friend randomly barge in my office with tragic news, important info or just some good advice on a new situation I got myself in. He pulls away and wipes his tears then punches me in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Dude. You know I don't like crying. I'm a man!" He said making me laugh still rubbing my shoulder.

"Sorry." I said picking up my phone and quickly texting Marc and Collin to come up and get the last few boxes and to put them in the car.

"I'm...really gonna miss you buddy. Not just you being here in the White House, but hanging out with you on the weekends, catching up on how we continue to mess up with our women, going to get a beer..." He said as I chuckled lowly feeling emotional.

"Now you're gonna make me cry, bro." I said as he smiled.

"Look, I promise it's not gonna change anything. I could have moved to another country and we would still be best friends. Brothers. That's something that's never gonna change." I told him honestly as he smiled and I brought him into one more hug.

"Be happy, man. I've known you my whole life but for once I see that you're completely at peace. Try to stay that way?" He asked as I nodded against him before pulling away.

"I will." I said before we said our goodbyes and he left and Marc and Collin came to get the last of the things.

Ally's POV

I finish packing the stuff in my office when the door opens.

"You're not gonna leave without saying goodbye are you?" I hear Holly's sweet voice say as she leaned against the door.

I smile sadly going over to her. "Not a chance." I said pulling her in and hugging her tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." She said as I hear the emotion in her voice.

"Hey, don't cry because I'll cry and we really don't wanna be those two pregnant women crying with no help." I said as she chuckled a little as we pulled away.

"It really sucks that we're both pregnant and we won't be around each other to experience the rest of it." She said upset.

"Hey, we experienced a lot so far with each other. Throwing up together. Being nauseous together. Being fat together." I said listing off the things. "Great memories." She said sarcastically as I laughed.

I grabbed her hand and pulled the both of us to the full body mirror where we both show clear baby bumps even though mine was a bit bigger because I'm carrying twins. "This. This will always keep us connected. We're gonna be having babies around the same time and that's so awesome. And don't worry, we're gonna be there for each others birth." I told her as her eyes raised.

"What if they are born on the same day?"

"That's even more awesome." I said as she laughed and faced me.

"Als, I've been meaning to ask you something that Dez and I talked about and I'm sure he talked to Austin about it already."

"Okay?" I said curious as to what it was.

"Would you be the baby's God Mother?" She asked sweetly and nervously as I smiled happily.

"Oh, Hols. I would love too!" I said hugging her as she giggled happy.

"Will you be mine? I'm asking Liz as well." I told her as she smiled with a nod.

"Of course!" She said as we both smiled happy with our conversation.

"God, I'm gonna miss you Als." She said with tears in her eyes.

"When you came here, you saved me. Like literally." She said as I chuckled with tears in my eyes.

"But...I had no idea what you would have come to mean to me. You're not just my best friend. You're my sister." She said as tears than fell down my face.

"You're mine, Hols." I said before hugging her one last time before we slowly pull away.

"Bye Hols." I said sadly as she smiled optimistic. "Bye Als." She replied sweetly as I walked out heading to Marc and Collin who's gonna be handling my luggage back at my apartment.

Mel's POV

I walk out the bathroom and start to head back to my campaign room when I notice Holly outside her room looking kind of sad.

I walk over to her and she looks up and smiles a little to hide it away.

"Hey Mel." She said as I came up to her.

"Hi, Holly. Now I know I'm probably the last person you expected to get advice from but nowadays I can be a good listener. And...I can tell something is bothering you." I say as she looks at me before cracking a sad smile at me.

"Wow. You're good." She said before sighing and standing straight towards me.

"It's a...couple of things actually. My boss and mother figure won't quit trying to kill herself and my best friend is moving to a different state and city." She said all at once.

"Okay, I know about the Ally thing but what's this about your boss wanting to commit suicide?" I ask curious as she chuckled.

"Well, not _literally._ Well, literally. But she doesn't want to purposely kill herself. But she's gonna if she doesn't stop."

"Stop what?"

"Smoking." She finally said as I made an 'o' face.

"I get it now. You know, my mom use to be a smoker when I was kid." I admitted to her.

"Oh, I didn't know that. Well, why would I?" She said shaking her head at herself.

"Yeah, for a while she seemed like she would never stop because it was all the time."

"What made her?" She asked curious as I looked at her and then sighed a little.

"She was dating this very rich man once and he was awful but the only thing I respected from him was that he hated smokers. So she quit."

"For him?"

"For him." I said as Holly raised her eyebrows with surprise.

"See, that was my mom. Doing everything for her men, but nothing for her child. I begged her to stop and she would never budge but as soon as money starts talking she'll do whatever it says." I say remembering some memories as a child.

"I'm really sorry, Mel." Holly said bringing me back to reality.

"Don't be. This isn't about me. This is about your boss Helen Reese who I've met quite a few times. Now, she's not my biggest fan along with a lot of other people which is very understandable but I liked her. She is very tough and smart and underneath it all...she has a big heart full of love. A lot of it for you, I hear." I say as she sadly shrug her shoulders.

"Yeah, I know but why won't she listen to me?"

"Some people take longer then others, I guess."

"But I don't get it. If you love someone and they're trying to help you...wouldn't you listen to them?"

"I am not the one to answer that, considering I've done that most of my life. Not listen. Especially with Austin. I guess what brought me back to reality was realizing what I was gonna lose. Austin. One of my greatest friends in my life. He no longer wanted to talk to me, hang with me or barely make contact if it had nothing to do with our baby. It hurt badly and after we lost her, I realized that it was on me. I deserved it. All that pain." I said as she hugged me.

"Mel, no one deserves that. What happened to you was horrible and we all wish we could reverse it. I'm sorry." She said as I hugged her back with tears in my eyes.

"Holly, I never got to apologize. I'm sorry." I said as she pulled away with her hands on my shoulder with a confused expression.

"What are you sorry for?" She asked not knowing what I was talking about.

"For how I treated you for the past 4 years. Even since I met you on Austin's campaign and then when he was elected President, I treated you horrible because I was jealous. You were so pretty and nice and I hated that I wasn't. You were the complete package and even when I was faking being nice to you, you gave me all the chances in the world and I didn't deserve it. I know me changing doesn't make up all the times I've ever been an evil bitch to you, but I'm hoping sorry is a start." I finally said as she smiled emotionally. "It's a great start, Mel." She said hugging me again as I return it. "And hey, good luck tonight. I really hope you win." She said as we pull away. "Me too. But Jason Geller is a competitive and smart component." I said a little doubtful.

"That's true...but he's not you." She said before a smile spread on her face and I smile back grateful.

"Thanks Holly." I said one last time with a smile and a rub on the arm before leaving and I see Ally.

I smile walking up to her as she talks to one of Austin's bodyguards. They finish up and he leaves as I go up to her.

"Oh, hey Mel." She said putting her hands on her hips with a small smile.

"Hi." I said observing her as she made a confused face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can't get over how adorable your baby bump is. You're so tiny so it kind of looks like a meatball." I said as she chuckled.

"Well, thank you. It looks cute now, but I got 5 months to go and I'm pretty sure I'll look like a bloated hippo." She said as I chuckled shaking my head.

"I highly doubt that." I said before I slowly sighed.

"What's wrong?" She asked a little concerned.

"Nothing. I just...realized that you are actually leaving. You and Austin." I said as she smiled sadly.

"Yeah...sometimes it's not real to me too. You know I was born and raised in Miami but I've lived in D.C for 8 years so it's defiantly become a second home to me." She told me as I nodded listening.

"You can always visit." She offered sweetly.

"Yes, that would be a wonderful idea. Visit my ex husband and his new pregnant wife." I said sarcastically as we both laughed.

"Might be a little weird but you're not just an ex wife Mel. You should know that. You're a friend. Always." She reassured me as I smiled and we leaned in hugging each other. We laugh when we realize her baby bump gets in the way and we pull away.

"Mel, I don't think I ever got a chance to ever truly apologize to you for what I did over the past two years. No matter how much we didn't get along, it wasn't right. No one should have to experience that and I'm sorry I was the one who put you through it." She said as I look surprised at the sincerity behind it considering I thought it was all on me.

"Ally, that means the world to me. But I'm sorry too. I-"

"Mel, don't apologize. You don't owe me one."

"But I did stuff too and-"

"It doesn't matter! I mean it does...but it doesn't change the fact of what I did. I messed up and maybe you wouldn't have done most of those things if I stayed in _my_ place." She said defending me.

"Ally-"

" _Mel._ Please, just let me have this." She said as I look at her before slowly nodding appreciative of how kind she was being.

"Thanks Ally." I said as she smiled and I hugged her one more time.

"Well, I gotta head home and finish packing so I can make it to ADA for one last stop before leaving." She said as I nodded and we said goodbye and went our separate ways.

Austin's POV

I stand up ready to head out because Marc already took Ally to her apartment where she's collecting the rest of her things and Collin is waiting for me outside. Mel comes in and notices I'm about to leave.

"Wow. You're actually gonna leave without saying goodbye?" She asked with a smile as one appeared on my face as well.

"Of course not. I planned on seeing you on the way out." I said honestly.

"Oh, come on Austin. I think after everything we've been through we deserve much more than a 'goodbye, it was nice knowing ya'." She said as I nodded agreeing.

"You're right. I'm sorry." I said walking over to her.

"It's gonna be pretty weird." I stated.

"What?"

"Not being here. I'm gonna miss everyone. Dez, Holly, Marc and Collin...you." I said lowly as she looked in my eyes with small sad smile.

"I hate that I didn't get my shit right earlier because at least we would have more better times than bad."

"Hey, it doesn't matter. You're different now and I'm just grateful, I can still call you a friend."

"Am I? Do you really forgive me for everything I've done? Cause if I'm being quite honest...I'm still having a hard time." She admitted looking down some.

"Yes, I do. Mel." I said making her look up to me.

"You are one of the most intelligent, brilliant and extraordinary woman I have ever met in my life and who you are now is exactly what I knew you were capable of. You have _no idea_ how proud I am of you." I said as she forms tears in her eyes.

"I love you Mel." I said truthfully as tears fell down her face.

"I love you too Austin." She said emotionally and hugging me tightly. I hold her close to me really taking in that I'm not gonna see her everyday like I'm use too. Without realizing tears form in my eyes as well but I smile happily because of everything I have accomplished as the President of the United States, finding the love of my life and finding a best friend in Mel. Even though this chapter is ending in my life, I know a better and greater one is beginning and my friends and family will always be apart of it.

We slowly pull away and she laughs a bit wiping her tears off her face and then off mine.

"Do you mind if I walk you out?" She offered nicely.

"Of course not." I said heading onto the elevator with her and then there is Dez and Holly.

"Bro, thank god you didn't leave yet. I felt like our goodbye wasn't good enough." Dez said hugging me again while the elevator moved down. I smiled hugging him back as Holly smiled sadly.

"I'm so happy for you two, but this really sucks." Holly says as the elevator door opens and we all head outside.

"I know. But it isn't the end. We're gonna see each other again. I promise. I couldn't go a lifetime without you guys." I told them as they all three smiled as Collin brought the car around. He rolled the window down and looked at me. "Ready when you are sir." He said as I nodded and he rolled the window back up.

"This isn't goodbye." Dez said as I shook my head.

"This isn't goodbye." I repeated and assured him.

"Maybe Dez and I should just move to Miami." Holly joked as I smiled.

"Nah, you guys belong here in D. C. Something tells me my best friend was made for something greater." I said as Dez smiled at me.

"And you Mrs. Holly Fischer." I said as Holly giggled a little.

"Are gonna make one hell of a writer. You have a whole story to tell and the world is gonna listen." I tell her as she thanks me grateful for me believing in her.

"And you..." I say going over to Mel who has a calm and content look on her face.

"You may have driven me crazy over the last 4 years and made me want to give up on life..." I say causing all three of them to laugh. "But I know you are gonna make one hell of a president." I tell her as she smiles shyly.

"I haven't won yet." She said lowly.

"You will." I say surely as she smiles widely and they all three give me hugs one last time before we pull away.

I look up at the building one last time with a small sigh before smiling proud of my success and opening the car door and getting in the passenger seat. I look back at Mel, Dez and Holly and I wave as they do the same and Collin takes off.

Ally's POV

"Yes, I'm coming right over as soon as Austin gets here. His time was up at the White House so he needs a place to stay and he's gonna stay at my place until I'm done at ADA." I explained one more time to the team before hanging up.

A knock then appears at the door and I open it thinking it's Marc, one of Austin's bodyguards checking up on me again since I'm pregnant and all, but it's my husband.

"Hey you." I say with a small smile.

"Hey beautiful." He says leaning down and laying a soft kiss on me before taking off his jacket and closing the door.

"You hungry?" I ask politely.

"I should be asking you that. Since you're eating for three now." He says holding my belly and rubbing it a bit as I giggle.

"I'm fine. I've eaten already." I reassure him.

"Good. Well, yeah I guess I could eat something." He admitted as I nodded heading to the kitchen and coming back with a McDonald's bag.

"How did you kn-"

"I know you." I said handing him the bag.

"I knew that you would have been so focused on getting stuff together today that you would have forgotten about feeding yourself." I said as he slightly smiled.

"God, I love you."

"I know." I say with a smile and hands on my hips.

"Oh, I wanted to tell you that I went downtown yesterday and Judge Marcus signed our marriage license so we are officially married in the U.S too." He told me since we got married on an island.

"Good. Even though we were already married to me." I said with a smile as he kissed me before sitting down as I grab my jacket and put it on.

"Where are you going? After I eat, I thought we were getting straight to Miami?" He asked confused.

"I uh have to finish up on one more case at ADA that we've kind of been working on for the past two weeks. Plus, I didn't get to say my goodbye." I told him honestly as he nodded processing.

"Oh okay. Well, I'll be here when you get back." He said as I smiled and leaned down and kissed him.

"Yeah, I promise it should be no more than an hour and then we're good to go." I say as he nods standing up and walking me to the door where Marc is.

"Marc, man watch out for my wife. She's pregnant and beautiful. I don't want no creeps trying anything." He told him as I giggled a little at him.

"Of course, sir. Always." Marc responded.

"I'll be fine, babe. I love you." I said laying a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Love you too." He said as I left with Marc and he helped me in the car where Collin drove me to ADA.

When I arrive, I thank Marc and Collin getting out the car after telling them to come back in an hour. I walk inside the building and head onto the elevator and press the button to head up. I sigh realizing this is the last time I'm gonna get to do this and it overwhelms me. I see all three of the gang in the main office lobby standing by the table. Chase seemed to have said something funny that made Pat and Liz laugh their heads off.

I smile at this picture and how I'm not going to see it for a very long time or ever again. No, I need to stop talking like that. We will make it work somehow. "I'm gonna miss that so much." I said walking in catching their attention.

"Ally..." Pat said lowly looking at me and so do the rest.

We don't really say anything else because we really don't know what to say. I'm leaving. This is not something I ever anticipated or expected. ADA was my home. IS my home. I love Austin and my babies on the way, but what am I gonna do without this place? This is our history.

"You don't have to say anything. We have that case to finish, right?" I ask as he hesitantly looks back at Chase and Liz before nodding. I nod before going to work with the rest of them.

After about an half an hour, we finish the case that took our complete attention for the past week. "Can I just say how much of a relief this is." Liz said as Pat and I agreed. "Yeah, it was a lot of work. But nothing we couldn't handle." I said with a smile that somehow felt forced and Liz smiled but it came out sad kind of. "Yeah..." Pat added as we all started to feel awkward and uncomfortable for some reason.

Suddenly, we all hear Chase sigh frustrated and face all of us. "Are you guys serious? Are we really gonna pretend like Ally is not leaving and moving today?" Chase said confronting the situation head on as I felt even more uncomfortable as all eyes were on me. "Avoiding the situation is not gonna fix the reality." Chase added speaking to all of us.

We look at each other and sigh. "He's right." Pat finally spoke up.

"You're leaving. And I'm so happy for everything you have Ally, but...I'm also really upset. Not just because of ADA but because you're my friend and I'm gonna miss you a lot. I know it sounds selfish and I probably should hide it-"

"Pat." I said leaning in and tightly hugging him which stopped him from talking.

"Never hide what you're feeling. That was my mistake making you feel like you should." I said before pulling away.

"I just... am gonna miss you guys so much so I wanted to live in denial." I said glancing at Liz who looks down sadly.

"But Chase is right. We have to face this. It can't be avoided. I'm leaving." I finally say out loud to them.

"It sucks." Chase said with a sigh.

I then hear little cries and we all turn to see Liz covering her face. My heart breaks right then and there to see my friend in pain. I rush over to her along with Chase and Pat. "Liz, please don't cry. You're gonna make me cry too." I said with already tears in my eyes.

She put her hands down and her eyes were red from the tears on her face. It's different and weird to see Liz so emotional but we're sister's so I understand the exception.

"I'm sorry, Ally. I don't want you to feel like I'm not happy for you, because I am. So much. But...what can I say? I...don't know the world without Ally Dawson. My best friend." She said lowly and sadly as I reach and hug her as tears fall down my face. "You won't ever have too. I'll never let that happen, Liz because I can't live without you either. This goes two ways." I say taking her in as she sighs against me as Pat and Chase try to hold back their tears.

We pull away and I wipe the tears off of Liz's face then off my own. I suddenly smile and they look at me confused.

"Why are you smiling?" Pat asked.

"Because we shouldn't be spending this time being sad. We have so many great memories of this place. The best of them. Experiences we'll remember for the rest of our lives." I told them as they smiled a little agreeing.

"That's true. If I didn't join ADA, I would have never met Liz. The love of my life." Chase said wrapping his arms around her making Pat and I smile at his growth.

"And...I wouldn't have become the person I am today without you Ally if it wasn't for your constant support over the past two years. You let me know that I could be better than what I thought." He admitted to me as I smiled rubbing his cheek until he turned to Pat.

"Dude, I didn't really know the meaning of what it's like to have a brother until I met you." He told him as Pat smiled goofy. "My little brother...I was never a good influence on him. I wasn't...really there ya know? But now I know how important it is to lift him up and stick by his side through life and everything else." He finished as Pat went over to him and hugged him.

"Awe, that's so sweet. I'm gonna miss your bromance. I'm gonna miss everything." I said honestly trying to keep a happy mood.

"You're telling me. I'll never forget the day I joined ADA." Chase said as Liz and I smiled.

* **FLASHBACK (6 YEARS AGO)*  
**

No One's POV

Ally and Liz walk down the street laughing in their club outfits. They are 24 year old lawyers and they feel more alive than they ever have in their life.

"I'm telling you, that guy was totally flirting with you!" Liz said making Ally laugh and shake her head for the millionth time that night.

"No, he wasn't! He just was asking me for directions. You know that there are good guys out there, right?" Ally asked as Liz scoffed.

"None that I'm aware of." Liz said gaining a tiny smile on Ally's face.

"I get the being scared part Liz, but you gotta let someone in one day." Ally told her wisely as Liz smiled shaking her head wrapping her arms around Ally's continuing to walk as they got whistled at.

"Not a chance." She said making Ally give up on the subject for now.

Only a block away from their successful lawyer running business 'Big Trouble', a guy around 6 foot with dark brown curly hair approached.

"Look dude, we know we're hot but you ain't getting any numbers tonight and you ain't getting lucky." Liz told the guy who raised his eyebrows amused. "Oh, trust me. You two are very hot. But don't flatter yourself darling. I'm here for something else." He told them as they looked him up and down confused. What could this random handsome guy want with them besides sex?

"And that would be..." Ally trailed off with raised eyebrows. "To join 'Big Trouble' of course." He said with a sly smile. "Though, the name could use some fixing." He added.

They both look at each other and then burst out laughing which doesn't amuse the new guy at all. "Wait, wait. Kid, what's your name?" Ally asked him still with laughter in her voice. "Chase." He said with confidence but annoyance at their rudeness.

"Well...Chase." Liz says giggling looking back at Ally before facing him again.

"Do you really expect us to believe you're a lawyer?" She asked looking him up and down.

"Yeah, I do. Don't let the hotness fool ya, darling." He said walking closer to her as she stopped laughing but looked at him intrigued.

"No way you are." Ally said going over to him folding her arms.

"Look, I never expect pretty girls to be nice, but you two are kind of acting like-"

"What? Bitches?" Liz said with a raise of the eyes causing Chase to smirk.

"I like you." He said causing a roll of the eyes from her.

"Well, Chase..."

"Young." He finished.

"Well, Chase Young. You wanna keep up this game., we're gonna need some proof." Ally said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"That's not a problem." He said taking a huge file of paperwork involving cases he has done and certificates from Yale." Liz and Ally look in shock before facing a smirking Chase.

"How do we know if this is not faked or not?" Ally said waving it in his face.

"Yeah, anybody can make something look legit if they want it that badly." Liz added.

"Girls, you sadden me. But if it means that much to you, we could call up all my professors and Yale itself to see my record." He said confidently as they watched him for a while until Ally faces Liz with a decision.

"Okay." Ally said blankly surprising both Chase and Liz.

"Seriously?" Liz and Chase both say simultaneously.

"Yeah. We're gonna go back to our firm and we are gonna call Yale and anyone else to see if you're actually legit. Then we will see what happens after that." She told him as he nodded.

"Cool, I'm down with that. Let's go." He said with a huge smile walking ahead.

"Als, even if he is telling the truth. Is that really the type person we want to be around 24/7? He seems like a major womanizer and something tells me he'll hit on us every chance he'll get." Liz told Ally making her chuckle. "I agree, Liz. But didn't you see his file? I didn't wanna say anything, but I was really impressed. If he is who he says he is, this is something Big Trouble needs." She told her as Liz nodded slowly with a sigh.

"Who knows? You might warm up to him." Ally said as they started walking.

"In his dreams." Liz said with a laugh while they headed down the block to Big Trouble where Chase was waiting.

"You girls take forever. Must be the heels." He said leaning against the building as Liz was going to slap him but Ally stopped him.

"Wow. You really are the feisty one. Got to be honest. It makes me 50% more attracted to you." He told her as she groaned going past him and entering the building.

"Go ahead, gorgeous." Chase said to Ally offering for her to go before him.

"Do you hit on every woman you come across?" She asked as he shrugged with a smirk.

They walk in Big Trouble and Chase looks around as Ally and Liz put down their purses and take off their heels. "Make yourself comfortable. We'll be in the next room getting the info we need on you." Ally told him as he nodded sitting down as Liz and her walked into the office.

For the next hour, Ally and Liz called Yale, talked to the main dean of the school, called most of the courts his cases has been processed and even looked him up.

The dude had been telling the truth. Liz not thrilled with the outcome, sighs following Ally outside where he stands up with a cocky smile.

"So, how about it ladies?" He says as they roll their eyes looking at each other.

"Congrats, you're real." Liz said giving him his paperwork back hard against his chest.

"Yeah, I know that. What about me joining..." He trailed off as they didn't say anything for a while until Ally stepped forward.

"You're hired." She told him with a struggle shocking him a bit.

"Wait, just on the spot? I though you would call me back for an interview or at least do a background check." He replied as she looked at him amused. "Sweetheart, we did a background check when we were in the room." Ally told him and he raised his eyes impressed.

"Though, I got to say I expected us to find something along the lines of _too many_ prostitution arrests." Liz said smartly as he chuckled not offended walking up to her.

"You are gonna fall _so_ in love with me." He said as she smiled amused at his cockiness.

"I think you're talking about yourself, darling." She said copying what he called them and patted his cheek walking away and he smiled knowing their dynamic was gonna be different.

"Well, welcome to Big Trouble." Ally said folding her arms.

"Now, again. About that name..." He said as they both rolled their eyes.

* **END OF FLASHBACK***

 **"** I was a real douche huh?" Chase asked us.

"Yeah, babe." Liz said quickly not holding back pecking his lips causing me and Pat to laugh.

"Wow. Well, I was a great addition though." He said sitting down in a chair and pulling Liz on his lap.

"You were a great addition." I told him making him smile.

"And so was Pat." I said facing him as he smiled.

"Especially since his joining was much more pleasant than this one's." Liz said pointing to Chase as he pouted and she giggled.

*FLASHBACK* (3 Years Ago)

No One's POV **  
**

"Chase, will you stop drinking so much coffee. It's not fair for the rest of us." Liz complained finding out there was none left in the machine.

"Go to Starbucks." He said joking as Liz smiled and playfully hit his head.

Over the last three years, Chase has seemingly become a great member of Big Trouble and shockingly become good friends with both Liz and Ally. But that of course doesn't stop his flirting with them.

A knock appears at the door. "Someone get it please. I'm working on Rose Letterman's file." Ally said not looking up. "Go." Liz tells Chase. "Bossy." He says getting up and going to the door.

Chase opens the door to a handsome red headed guy who looked around their age. "Who is it?" Liz calls out. "Some red head." Chase replied looking the guy strangely up and down. "The red head has a name." The guy replied back impressing Chase. "Patrick Johnson." He said holding his hand out.

Normally, Chase would have ignored the gesture but Ally and Liz has been telling him to be friendlier considering he's working as a professional and they need the clients.

"Chase Young." He said shaking his hand back and letting him inside.

It catches Ally's attention and she stands up and goes over to him along with Liz. "How can we help you, sir? What's your problem?" Ally asked him. "Uh, I don't have a problem. I actually love to take them away. That's why I want to work here. Here's my resume." He said slapping it on the table confidently as they all eye him.

"Well, number one. Who are you?" Ally asked.

"Patrick Johnson, ma'am." He said holding out his hand shocking Ally who hesitated but shook his hand anyway.

"Well, Mr. Johnson. Who says we are even looking to hire?" Liz asked him folding her arms.

"No one. I just think I'll be a great addition to the team. I've done all my research on this place and you guys and it's something I'm interested in. I've been a lawyer for a good 5 years and I love it but it sometimes gets boring working alone. And I don't ever want to get bored of the job I love and worked so hard to get and become." He explained as Ally and Liz nodded listening as Chase still eyed him not really feeling the new guy.

"Okay...I still don't know if we even want another person added to the team, but...I guess it's no harm looking over this..." Liz said picking up his resume and Ally walked over to the water machine.

"I would offer you coffee, but Chase over here drank it all. So, water?" She offered as he nodded.

"Yes, thank you." He said walking over to her as she handled him the cup and he smiled and she returned it.

"Make out already." Chase said catching their attention causing a blush to form on Pat's cheek and Ally just looked at him amused. "Don't pay him no mind, Patrick. Chase is just jealous that you're meeting is going way better than his." She told him as he chuckled a bit.

"Please. No, I'm not. No one's better than Chase." He said cocky about himself.

"Good. Then I shouldn't be a problem." Patrick said to Chase smartly as Ally and Liz tried not to smile because who were they kidding. That was kind of hot.

"I have to use the bathroom. You mind?" Patrick asked them.

"It's right over there." Liz instructed as he nodded thankful and walked inside it.

"Who does that dude think he is?!" Chase said clearly upset as Ally chuckled and Liz kept looking through his files.

"Chill out, Chase. He put you in your place and now he's the bad guy?" Ally asked with raised eyebrows. "He didn't put me no where. He's lucky I didn't kick his ass." Chase said as Ally rolled her eyes. "Violence is not always the answer." She told him as he shrugged not caring.

"Als, come look at this. His case history is amazing. He's only lost 4 times in the past 3 years and no losses in his first two years." She told her as Ally raised her eyebrows surprised walking over to her and checking it out as well.

Chase rolled his eyes not impressed by this new random guy. In the meantime, Patrick comes out the bathroom and walks over to him. "What are they looking through now?" He asked him. "Why don't you check yourself." He said walking away causing a scoff from Pat at his immaturity. |

"Patrick." Liz says calling him over.

"Yes?" He asked hopeful that they will think it over.

"We might be taking a risk here without doing a background check right here and right now but the work you've done is beyond impressive and we can't look past it, so...you're hired!" Ally told him as Liz clapped happy while he smiled excited.

"Wait, seriously?" He asked amazed as they both nodded.

"Yes! Bring it in!" Liz said cheering and hugging him as he hugged back happy. Ally then joined in and it was a hugfest. You would have thought they all knew each other for years, but nope. It was just a natural connection.

"Okay, can we break it up now. It's not that great. It's just...another member." He said as they all pulled away and Ally and Liz sighed at his rudeness. Pat just smiled and walked in front of him. "Dude, I'm not here to be your enemy. I just want to work together with everyone and win cases for people who really need our help. I'm cool if you are." He said pulling out his hand.

Chase looked down at his hand thinking about it. Ally and Liz watched in anticipation. Chase then takes Pat's hand and shaking it, shocking both Ally and Liz. "Fine. But remember, I'm the original OG in here." He warned him seriously as Pat chuckled. "No problem, dude." He said putting his hands up.

"Yay. At least it's even now. 2 girls. 2 guys. Now, you can tell someone who actually cares about your sexual endeavors." Liz said smartly with a smile as Pat and Ally laughed but Chase didn't seem that amused. "Haha. You'll still gonna fall in love with me." He told her as she shook her head. "Again. You're talking about yourself." She replied as he smiled and she returned it and that time it was genuine. Ally and Pat wouldn't admit that they saw something between those two right then and there.

Ally walked over to Pat. "Welcome to 'Big Trouble'." She said sweetly.

"Thanks." He said with a smile.

 ***END OF FLASHBACK*** **  
**

"So much has changed since then." Pat said with amazement at how much we all changed.

"Yeah. I don't nearly hate you as much." Chase said jokingly getting a punch from Pat on the shoulder.

"I still don't know what you two were thinking about the name 'Big Trouble'." Chase said as me and Liz groaned frustrated causing a laugh from Pat.

"Let it go, already!" We both said simultaneously.

"I'm sorry but Chase is right. I didn't want to say anything back then but yeah. It sucked." Pat admitted as we laughed hitting him.

"Lucky we changed it." Liz said as I smiled remembering that day.

* **FLASHBACK** * **(2 & A Half Years Ago)**

No One's POV

"Guys, please tell me where we are going!" Ally said anxious and a little nervous considering they all had her blindfolded going God knows where.

It was her birthday and they all said they were taking her to her surprise but she had no clue what it was.

"We're almost there." Liz told her causing a sigh from Ally.

"You said that 10 minutes ago." She replied before they stopped.

"Okay, take it off her." She heard Chase say as Pat took her blindfold off.

She looked at them strangely before seeing that she was in front of their law firm.

"What...why are we here? Why are we at Big Trouble?" Ally asked them confused.  
"We're not." Pat replied.  
"Take it away, boys!" Chase yelled randomly when two construction workers come out of nowhere and climb on ladders on each side of the sign and hit it with a hammer knocking down the old title revealing a new one. It read:

 **ADA  
(Ally Dawson & Associates)  
**

Ally looked in amazement at the beautiful sign and how amazing it looked on the building. Then she snapped out of it and thought of something.

"Why did you do this?" She asked seeming upset confusing them.

"Well, we know you were okay with the name, but we thought this one was better." Chase told her as she shook her head.

"You shouldn't have done this." She said looking back up at it disappointed.

They all looked around at each other confused at why she's upset and Liz signals them to give her a minute.

She walks over to Ally. "Hey...what's wrong darling?" Liz asked her making Ally smile a little.

"Look, I'm sorry. I appreciate what the guys did but I didn't get here by myself. We did this together. Your name deserves to be up there too." Ally told her as Liz smiled at her kind heartened friend.

"Uh...this was actually Liz's idea." Pat revealed as Ally looked at him before looking at Liz with wide eyes as Liz just smiled at her.

"What?" Ally said lowly and confused.

"Ally, we may have gone to school together and decided on opening a law firm together but _you_ found this place. You ran it like the boss you are and you deserve the title. Yes, we've worked together greatly but you made this place what it is today. I wanted this name on our building because I want people to know the amazing woman behind the place that is gonna change so many people's lives." Liz explained to her bringing Ally to tears.

She couldn't say anything because of the emotion she was feeling so she just pulled Liz in with a tight hug as Liz hugged her back with a smile. Pat smiled at the sweet friendship and best friends and Chase won't admit it, but even he found the moment cute. "And thank you to you guys." Ally said pulling away facing Chase and Pat.

"It was no big deal. Anything to get rid of the name 'Big Trouble'." Chase said trying to down play his niceness causing Ally to roll her eyes playfully.

"Well, it's no problem, Als. You deserve it." Pat told her making her smile.

"Bring it in." She said talking to the both of them as Pat when up to her and Chase stayed back.

"I'm not really into hu-" Ally cut him off pulling him in herself.

"Okay." He said letting it happen as Liz laughed shaking her head.

After the hug, they all looked up at the building with a smile knowing there were only great things to come and they were all gonna be doing them together.

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

"That was one of the best days of my life." I say as they all look at me.

"Now the birth of those babies in your tummy will be." Chase said with a small smile as she returned it.

"Yeah...I'm gonna miss this place." I said looking around before remembering something.

"Before I forget." I said grabbing Liz's hand and pulling her off of Chase's lap. "I wanted to ask you something important to me." I said as she nodded while the others listened. "Okay." She said waiting for my question.

"Will you be my babies' godmother?" I finally ask as she stands in shock a bit before a huge smile spreads across her face. "Yes. Yes! Oh my gosh, yes!" She cheered jumping up and down as I laugh.

Pat and Chase smiled happy at the adorable moment but both faked coughed trying to get Ally's attention. She smiled when she noticed what they were doing. "And you two..." She said looking at them adorably. "Would you like to be the godfathers' to my babies'?" She asked them sweetly as they both pumped their hands in the air making Liz and Ally laugh. "Thanks Als." They said both hugging her but gently watching out for the babies.

"Wow. My kids are gonna have 2 godmothers' and 3 godfathers'." I said thinking of Liz, Holly, Chase, Pat and Dez. Jeez. "Hey, the more people, the more babysitters." Liz told me. "That's true." I replied. "Now, we didn't discuss that." Chase said gaining a smack in the head from Pat and Liz.

"It's getting late. I told Austin I would meet him back at my apartment in no more than an hour." I said as I looked at the clock.

They all nodded getting sadder knowing our time has come to an end. "I love you all so much." I said with tears in my eyes and they got the same thing. "Come here, you guys." I said as they quickly came in and we all grouped hug with our heads together. "It isn't over. I know it isn't. We were meant to work together." I told them. "Till the end." Pat reassured us. "Till the end." Chase and Liz repeated.

Mel's POV

I walk around the room because me or my opponent Jason Geller go on stage in about 10 minutes after the votes are in from all over the states. It's a close call and my nerves couldn't be any worse right now. I'm backstage with the rest of my campaign crew and my dad is holding my hand. He's so amazing. I wish Ch-"

"Hey beautiful." I hear from behind me and me and my dad turn around to see the love of my life. I smile with tears in my eyes. "I heard it was a big day today." He said slowly walking closer to me as my smile spreads more. "I had to come." He told me as I rushed into his arms as he picked me up and swung me around as my dad smiled.

He finally put me down and we put our foreheads together. "I can't believe you came here." I said as we opened our eyes looking deeply into each others. "Of course. My baby's gonna get elected the first female President of the United States. I wouldn't miss it for the world, gorgeous." He said sweetly as we smiled wanting to kiss each other but he looks at my dad not wanting to be rude. "Oh, kiss the girl already, man!" My dad said shocking Chris and making me laugh a bit. He turned to me and pulled me into a passionate and beautiful kiss.

Austin's POV

A knock appears on Ally's door apartment which causes me to get up and answer it to one of my bodyguard's Collin. "Mr. Moon. Your wife has returned. She's down in the car waiting for you and then Marc and I will drive you two to your private jet and pilot." He told me as I nodded patting his arm before grabbing my coat and turning around looking at Ally's completely empty apartment.

I remember all the memories of me sneaking and visiting her here and the morning she cooked me breakfast. I wonder why she didn't come back up to see it one more time. I guess it was too hard for her. It's been her home for so long that it's hard to walk away from it. Kind of how I feel about the White House.

I smile at the room before cutting off the light and walking behind Collin following him into the elevator.

We get down to the lobby and go past to outside where there are bunch of paparazzi's surrounding me and the car asking all about my departure from the White House and the election tonight.

I ignore all of their questions until Mel is mentioned. "Come on, Mr. President. Do you really think a female has a chance of leading this country?" A fellow woman asked which was really disappointing.

I looked at her and grabbed the mic out of her hand as the camera men surrounded me completely. "Melanie Alice Grey is one of the smartest, talented and underrated woman I've ever known in my life. She graduated from Harvard with a degree in both law and politics. She has 8 certificates and 4 awards from competitive political runs." I say into the camera. "So, yeah." I say facing the girl who felt stupid. "I do think a _female_ , especially Melanie Grey, is more than capable of running and leading this country. Or any country for that matter." I said dropping the mic as Marc opened the door for me as I got in and they drove off.

"Babe, are you okay? They looked like they were swarming you pretty bad out there. I was gonna come but Marc thought I should have stayed in here." She told me as I took her hand in mine. "I'm glad he did. It's what I would have wanted. You have our babies too protect." I said leaning down and kissing her tummy making her smile. "Plus, it was nothing I couldn't handle." I reassured her as she nodded.

"So...how was your visit to ADA? How did it go...saying goodbye?" I said not comfortable asking because I know it had to be one of the most heartbreaking things she's ever had to do and I don't want to remind her of her sadness.

She looked down a little before facing me and smiling a little. "It was heartbreaking...but also beautiful. Those people...are some of the best people I've met in my life and that's never gonna change. They are my best friends Austin...and what we have isn't going anywhere." She said confidently as I smiled proud of her. "Good. I like them. Even the pervert one." I said referring to Chase as she laughed loudly.

I smiled looking at her beautiful face and these are the moments that make me happy and at peace. Ally and I together always having a genuine good time. Ally gently rest her head on mine as we head to the airport where my private jet is waiting. I take her hand in mine for the next half an hour.

When we arrive at the airport, Marc and Collin get out the car getting the suitcases out the trunk while I wake up Ally.

"Baby, we're here." I say as she slowly opens her eyes yawning adorably.

"Okay..." She said lowly because she was still tired and I helped her get out the car.

The jet doors open and I help Ally up the stairs and she heads inside while I turn around facing Marc and Collin.

"It was nice serving you for the past four years, Mr. President." Marc stated as I smiled.

"We could only wish it was another four." Collin said nicely.

"Yeah, me too guys. But I have a new life to attend too...and I'm excited for it." I said honestly as they smiled.

They both put their hand out for me to shake at the same time and I chuckle. I bring them both into hugs at the same time catching them off guard but they eventually hug me too patting me on the back until we pull away. "You will be missed, Mr. President." Collin added as I nodded bitter sweetly putting my hands on each of their shoulders. "I'll see you again, someday." I told them both knowing in my heart I would, even if I didn't know when. "Goodbye, Mr. President." Marc said as I nodded with a slight smile. "See you later, Marc and Collin." I said one last time before heading into the plane and sitting next to my wife.

I look out the window wrapping my arms around Ally who has already fallen asleep again. "Goodbye, D.C." I whisper lowly before kissing Ally's forehead.

Ally's POV

Austin and I get driven home with a cab and we both will buy our own cars in the upcoming week when we have time. I wait as Austin opens the door to our fully furnished house from buying and transferring our stuff and things over the past couple of months.

He opens the door and lets me in first before coming in and closing the door. I look around and a small smile forms on my face. "Still as beautiful as the day I saw it." I said as Austin turned me around. "Funny. That's what I say about you." He said making me blush and giggle.

"You want to head to bed?" He asked me as I shook my head.

"No, I'm up now and Mel is about to get elected President." I told him going over to the sofa and turning on the TV.

"I hope so." Austin said hopeful sitting next to me and wrapping his arm around me.

The TV shows the news people getting the results after the vote count. They show the Honda Stage with the red and blue balloons.

"The votes are in and voting booths are now closed. The new President of the United States is..." We watched in anticipation for the reveal. The man looks at the person's name on the envelope and smiles in surprise. "World, I want you to give it up for your first female President, Miss Melanie Alice Grey!" He yelled into the microphone as everyone cheered loudly and Austin and I jumped off the sofa cheering up and down. "OH MY GOSH, I KNEW IT!" I cheered. "THIS IS AWESOME!" Austin yelled fist pumping in the air.

Mel's POV

"World, I want you to give it up for your first female President, Miss Melanie Alice Grey!" He yelled into the microphone as everyone cheered loudly for me.

I stare in shock before Chris and my dad snapped me out of it.

"You did it, baby girl!" My dad said hugging me as I still stay in shock while my campaigners people still cheer.

"I did it..." I say stunned.

"I always believed in you, beautiful." Chris said holding my cheek before leaning in and kissing me and I sigh into happy that I actually did it.

"You have to go, Miss Grey." Rachel told me about going out on stage. "Right." I said going over to the main stage corner. I sigh before turning to Chris and reaching my hand out for his. He looks confused and then shocked. "You sure?" He asked concerned but I just smile. "I couldn't be more sure. I mean you're half the reason why I made it here in the first place." I told him as he smiled taking my hand and we walked out. Together.

Ally's POV

We calmed down when we saw Melanie exit the stage with Chris and the crowd gets louder as she waves to them. She arrives at the podium as Chris stands behind her waiting for her short speech before she has to leave and move into the White House again.

"Hello." She started out and that alone got a huge applause and me and Austin are just looking in awe so proud of her. "I can't began to tell you what this win means for me. This is not only a blessing, but a change in our society. As a woman, starting, building and working through the process of my campaign has been a huge struggle because I knew of the negativity and doubt in the outside world. The real world. I wanted to change opinions. I wanted to change doubts. I wanted to change thoughts, step by step. I think I did pretty well since I got here, right?" She asked as the crowd cheered and she laughed a little.

"But I couldn't be more serious, when I say that a big part of my win is to encourage all young women across the world to follow your dreams always, no matter who is doubting you, discouraging you or making you feel that you aren't man enough. You know what? They're right. You aren't _man_ enough. You're woman enough." She said causing people to give her a standing ovation and even Austin and I clap loudly cheering.

"I will not be taking this opportunity for granted and I can't wait to get started on making this country more productive on cutting back taxes, helping out the lower and middle class more and improving education for our students. I hope you join me on this journey of rebuilding and holding the great legacy of the United States of America!" She said as they all cheered and she waved before kissing Chris on stage and they walked off hand in hand.

"Wow. That was exciting." I said as he nodded agreeing.

"She really did it. Amazing." He said as I smiled.

"Let's have dinner." I offer and he nods and we head in the kitchen.

We order some pizza and we eat two boxes. "Ugh...I have never ate that much in my life." I groaned feeling completely full. "Well, you are eating for three people now. They must be very hungry." He said rubbing my belly as I smile a little. "I'm a little sleepy now. The food has tired me out." I told him as he nodded and helped me stand up.

"Come on." He said starting to walk away as I didn't move and he turned around. "What?" He asked confused. "I want to be carried." I pouted holding out my hands like a baby as he looked at me amused shaking his head coming over to me. He picked me up bridal style and carried me up the stairs with a struggle.

"Okay, you know this use to be the easiest thing in the world considering you're the tiniest person I know, but the babies are really making this a workout." He said making me laugh. "Sorry. I won't let you carry me anymore until they are out of me." I told him. "No, it's okay. I'll carry you to the ends of the earth." He said as I smiled kissing him before he put me down into the bed laying my head against the pillow as he got in the bed too. I soon fell asleep.

Austin's POV

After Ally's been asleep for a while, I quietly get out of the bed and exit the bedroom pulling out my phone. I wait till it rings and she picks up. "Congratulations on being the first female President of the United States." I said as I hear her laugh and giggle which I know all to well.

"Are you drunk?" I asked amused leaning against a wall.

"I'm celebrating. I won to serving this nation. I am the first female President of the United States and a hundred years from now, I'll be the name in kids history books or test answers. I think I deserve it." She said as I smiled.

"You do." I replied as it gets quiet, but a comfortable quiet.

"How's the twins?" She asks me.

"They're kicking and they'll be here in 5 months." I tell her.

"That's great." She said genuinely.

"I saw what you said to the paparazzi on the news. It was one of the nicest things I've ever heard. Thank you." She told me grateful. "It's not hard to tell the truth Mel." I respond and I could tell she was smiling on the other side of the phone.

"I finally get it." She said randomly. "Get what?" I ask confused. "What you did with Ally. I mean, I already know why but I _really_ get it now." She said as I stayed quiet letting her explain.

"If I had the friend support you had and the chance of finding my soul mate, the one who was truly meant for me, I'd go for it too. Maybe not in the same way..." She said as I chuckled along with her. "But I get it now." She finished.

They calmed down and he sighed a little. "I'm sorry, Mel." I said sincerely. "I'm sorry too." She replied lowly and meaningful referring to all the pain we caused each other over the years. "Anyway, I just wanted to call and congratulate you. I'm proud of you." I say one last time. "Thank you. I guess I better get back to my party. Everyone's so happy." She said happy herself. "As they should be. You'll be amazing, Mel. Goodbye." I said. "Bye Austin." She said as we both hung up.

I go back in Ally and I room and put my phone on the dresser. I go over to our bed looking at Ally sleep peacefully with her hand wrapped around her baby bump. I smile at how adorable she looks and I get in the bed myself.

I wrap my arm around her after putting the blankets around us. "I love you so much." I whisper in her ear lowly as she groans a little in her sleep. "I love you Austin." I hear her say in her sleep causing a small smile on my face. I lean in and place a gentle kiss on her cheek before falling asleep with the love of my life.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) What did you think realizing Mel's dad is her anchor?**

 **2.) What was your reaction finding out Holly is pregnant as well?**

 **3.) Thoughts on Mel's convo's with Ally and Holly?**

 **4.) How sad and heartbreaking was Austin & Mel's goodbye?**

 **5.) What was your thoughts and reaction to the ADA flashbacks? (I loved writing them so much. It brought emotion and a huge smile to my face.)**

 **6.) What did you think when Chris surprised Mel for election night?**

 **7.) How do you feel after Mel winning and getting elected President of the United States?**

 **8.) Thoughts on that complete closure phone call convo between Austin & Mel at the end?**

 **9.) What are some predictions for the last chapter?**

 **10.) Name three things you feel knowing there is only one chapter left.**


	50. Family & Future

**1 YEAR LATER**

Ally's POV

My hands automatically block my eyes from the bright sun when I slide the doors in the back of my home. When my eyes adjust to the light, I take out my sunscreen and rub it on my flat tummy that I have missed so much. I'm lucky to have no stretchmarks and you can't even tell I was carrying two lives inside of me 5 months ago.

I hear my husband's footsteps come down the stairs and a smile spreads across my face when he comes into view with our two adorable blonde haired twins in each arm. Alex and Ava.

"Look guys. It's your mommy." Austin says walking up to me as I smile pinching each of their cheeks.

"Yes, it's your mommy who has been waiting here forever because your _daddy_ continued to take a long time." I said eyeing him as he chuckled a little.

"Hey, I am not to blame for this one. Ava would try to fight our way out of every swim suit I put her in. Our daughter is a feisty one. She gets it from you." He said as I shake my head with a smile taking my baby girl in my own hands.

I look at Austin who checks me out in my pink swimsuit but I snap my fingers catching his attention again as he pushes Alex up against his chest to balance him who just babbles a lot. "Blaming your own child for your faults." I said with a jokingly smirk. "I am not. I'm telling you, she's a wild one." He defended himself kissing me and Ava's cheek.

Austin then takes my hand in his and we head out our backdoor that leads to our backyard that contains a great sized pool.

"Babe, over here." I said walking over to some of the beach chairs I ordered online. He followed me and sat next to me as we held the babies up in front of us as we started to apply sunscreen on their bodies.

We smile as Alex and Ava both giggle in each of our hands. "Five months old and I still can't get enough of your cuteness!" I say laying back while kissing Ava's cheeks. "Give me my son too." I say as Austin chuckles switching them. I kiss Alex's adorable self as well and he babbles and laughs into my neck and I smile happy with content.

Austin smiles at me and the kids. "They are amazing. I can't believe we created them." He said still amazed as I looked over at him. "I mean it feels like yesterday, I just met you and now we're married with twins. I love you. And I love them so much, babe. I look at them and they come number one in my life. I've never felt so protective over someone since I've met you." He said as I listened sitting up. "My love for them...sometimes it becomes so overwhelming...because it's so powerful." He told me as I placed one of my hands on his knee as I held Alex with the other. "It's because you're a parent now, Austin. Your kids are suppose to be number one in your life and the love you have for them are gonna be like no other. My mama would always tell me that when I was a kid. She said 'You'll never understand how I feel until you're a parent yourself one day'." I repeated as he smiled a little looking at Ava and kissing her cheek before standing up as Ava grips her daddy's chest.

Austin rubs her back and then faces me. "Come on. Let's get in the pool." He said as I stood up and we both put on the baby floats on Alex and Ava so they could float above the water.

Austin and I take our babies into the water slowly and they shiver a little at the coldness and we keep them each close to our chest until it warms up for them a bit. When it does, we slowly separate them from us but never let go.

Soon, Alex begins flapping his tiny arms into the water splashing Ava and I in the face causing Ava to giggle and she begins to copy her brother. "Baaa!" Ava babbles with giggles as Austin and I laugh at the intense baby water fight we were witnessing.

"Okay, you guys asked for it." I said hitting the water and splashing a big amount of water on Austin and some on Alex. Austin dramatically gasp and looked at me like he was gonna get me bad. I smirk to show him I'm not scared. He looks at me with a devious smile and places Alex on his shoulders which worried me a bit because him and his sister are so freaking tiny but it looks like he's got a good hold on him.

Austin holds Alex steady with one hand because he's so freaking strong and uses the other arm to splash the biggest splash I've ever felt in my life towards me as my hair gets soaking wet. I gasp but an actual real one which causes Ava to stare at me blankly before laughing. Which causes Austin to join in and Alex joins his father and sister and I'm left just shaking my head at them before joining in the laugh fest as well.

I look around at the family Austin and I have built and I couldn't be happier. "I love you." I say to Alex and Ava kissing both their lips quickly as they giggle. "Daddy loves you too." Austin says repeating what I did before we continued to play around for another half an hour before getting out.

I held Alex while Austin held Ava and we took them inside. We put them both in separate towels and I asked Austin to take them upstairs and put them in their bath while I make lunch for the day.

"Babe, you already made breakfast this morning. Let me do this one." He said nicely as I put my hands on my hips.

"You're not just saying this because you don't feel like being on bath duty are you?" I ask with an amused smile as he chuckled.

"No. Believe it or not, some dads actually like being around their kids." He said as I smiled, leaning up and placing a soft kiss on his lips before pulling away and taking Ava out his hands.

"Thank you baby." I said sweetly as he nodded and I carried the twins up the stairs to the bathroom starting their bath.

Austin's POV

I finish making lunch which includes nice sandwiches for Ally and I and applesauce for the twins with little juice packets. I told Ally to come down when she was ready. I set the table and sit down playing a game on my phone until she comes down.

"Sorry it took a while. I put them in new outfits and then Ava decided to take a number 2 so I had to change her diaper." Ally said as I made a jokingly gross face. "Babe, that's not exactly something you wanna share at the kitchen table." I said as she chuckled a little. "Sorry." She said placing Alex and Ava in their high chairs as I smile while they go straight to their food.

Ally looks at the food and sits across from me. "This is nice. Thanks baby." She says with a smile. "It's just sandwiches. No big deal." I said with a shrug of the shoulders. "It doesn't matter. Any gesture means a lot coming from you handsome." She says with a wink and I smirk leaning into Alex side. "I think she has a crush on me buddy." I whisper into Alex's ear as he giggles even though he has no idea what I said. "Shut up." Ally says playfully rolling her eyes taking a bite of the sandwich and I do the same.

When we finish up lunch, we put the dishes in the sink and Ally offers to clean the dishes since I made lunch and I gladly accept taking Alex and Ava into the living room and putting on their favorite cartoons which seems to keep them plenty entertained.

I go back in the kitchen where I see my wife cleaning the dishes and I smile coming up from behind her and wrapping my arms around her which causes her to jump at first.

"Oh, I'm sorry babe. I didn't mean to scare you." I apologize.

"It's okay." She says with a little laugh.

"I'm jumpy. Nothing new." She says wiping a plate with a soapy rag.

"I love you." I said leaving soft kisses on her neck as she smiles.

"I know. I love you too." She said turning her face a bit and kissing me.

When she pulls away, I kiss her again and she tries to fight it a little to get back to cleaning the dishes but gives in with a satisfied sigh as our lips collide together in a smooth and passionate transaction.

When we do finally pull away, we lean against each others forehead, a little out of breath and eyes closed. "3 years later and you still are able to make me swoon Austin Moon." She said lowly causing a little smile on my face.

I open my eyes and place one of my hands on her cheeks which makes her open her eyes and her long eyelashes flutter at me. "3 years later and you still make my heart beat faster than lightning Ally Moon." I replied as she smiled leaning in and kissing one last time before facing the sink again and continued to clean.

"So, I was thinking if you wanted to visit your parents today and my mama?" Ally asked as I repeatedly laid kisses on her neck and cheek. "Yeah, I think that sounds great. Why don't we head out when you're done here?" I ask as she nods finishing up the last touches of the dishes.

"Alright, let's go." She said drying her hands and then heading into the living room and picking up Alex while I picked up Ava and their baby bags just in case we needed them on the road.

We put them in the car seat and I began to drive. We decided in the car we would visit my parent's first and then head over to Ally's mom house. It takes about a good 20 minute drive until we arrive in front of my parent's house.

"I really hope they're not mad we came over unexpected." Ally said getting out the car the same time as me. "I doubt it. They're the ones saying to come over all the time." I reassure her as I open the back door and taking Ava out the car seat as Ally gets Alex and we bring the bags as well.

We go up to the door and Ally knocks. We hear a little moving around and I hear a faint voice say 'I'll get it.' A couple seconds later, the door opens showing Ally's mother face which confuses us but we smile because it's a nice surprise. "Guys! What are you doing here?" She asked surprised but happy and leaning in and hugging the both of us before pinching the little one's cheeks.

We both come in. "Mom, I should be asking you that. We came to visit Mike and Mimi and then we were gonna be on our way to your place, but I guess this saves gas." Ally said as Penny chuckled. "Yeah, Mimi invited me over for some tea and we all were just watching some reruns of Friends." She told us as we nodded walking into the living room. "Look, who's here." Penny said as my mom and dad turned our way from the TV and then huge smiles spread across their face as they stood up.

"Sweetie!" My mom says running over to me and hugging me as Ally smiled as my dad went over to her and hugged her.

"Hi, mom. Dad." I said going over to him and hugging him as we pat each others back. We haven't seen them in a couple weeks because Ally and I have been busy with both our high powered jobs and taking care of the kids.

"Oh, it's so nice to see you two." My mom said smiling at the both of us before leaning down to Ava in my hands.

"And how are you sweetie?" She asked in a baby voice as Ava just kicked her feet in the air and giggled at the attention she was receiving.

"She's fine. Just a little troublemaker as all." I say with a smirk kissing her cheek as she leans on my chest a little tired. "Leave her alone." Ally said with an amused smile as Alex leaned against her chest as well looking tired also.

"It's been a while since we've seen you. Mind if we sit?" Penny asked.

"Of course not." I said as we all head into the living room and sit down.

"God, they are so cute." Penny said looking at the twins.

"I'll never forget the day you gave birth to them in the hospital." Mimi said to Ally as I smiled at the memory of the best day of my life.

"Yeah, me neither. You were a trooper Ally. I could never pop two things out of me." My dad said causing us all to laugh.

"Thanks." She said with a chuckle.

"It was a lot of work, but..." She said looking down at a now sleeping Alex and over to a sleeping Ava in my arms. "I'd do it all over again for them." She said truthfully as I smiled because of the amazing mother she is.

"You make amazing parents. I'm so proud of you two." My mom says causing us to flash her a thank you smile.

"So, how have you three been?" I ask starting to rock Ava in my arms.

"Your mother and I are fine. We've been thinking about taking a vacation in a couple of months." My dad said as I raised my eyebrows.

"Really? That sounds nice. You have any idea where?" Ally asked nicely.

"We were thinking the Bahamas. We'll be retiring in a few weeks and I think a vacation is long overdue." My mom added.

"I agree, ma. You both deserve it." I told them as they smiled.

"I was thinking of a vacation as well. I think I'm gonna visit the Grand Canyon." Ally's mom said as she looked at her surprised.

"Mom, are you sure about that? It seems like a pretty risky vacation. Especially by yourself." Ally said concerned leaning towards her mother.

"Ally, I'll be fine. I always wanted to go but your father never was up for it, but he always said that if I really wanted too, I could do it by myself because I was strong and capable. I knew it of course, but your dad was my other half and I didn't want to do anything without him." She said with a small smile as Ally placed her hand on her mother's with a sad sympathetic smile as did my mom. "I figured since he's gone, why not do what I always wanted." She finished finally looking up to her and Ally smiled before hugging her. "I think it's a wonderful idea, mama." She said supportive before pulling away.

"So, what do you two lovebirds have planned for the rest of the day considering it's your day off." My mom asked facing us again. Ally and I look at each other before facing them with a shrug. "We were just gonna spend the day with the kids. You know, normal day." I responded.

They looked at us confused. "When is the last time you two have went on a date?" My dad asked as Ally and I become dumbfounded not actually remembering. "Oh my gosh, you two. You've been so busy with your jobs and taking care of the babies that you barely have time for each other." My mom said worried as we laughed a little. v

"Mrs. Moon, I assure you that your son and I are fine. Sure, it's a little difficult having some quality time but we're still happy and in love. I promise you that." Ally said with a smile and leaning in and kissing me which I gladly return it.

"That's sweet and all, and I believe you but that's not enough. Believe or not, even parents need alone time." My mom said.

"Mom!" I said embarrassed as my cheeks flushed red as she, my dad and Ally's mom laughed.

"Oh, Austin I'm not talking about that! But just enjoying each others company by yourselves. Get your mind out the gutter." She said causing my wife to chuckle.

"Why don't we watch the kids?" My mom offers.

"What?" I say.

"Yeah, I think we should. I haven't seen my grand kids in a while and I want them to spend some time with their grandpa." My dad said with a smile looking at them.

I look at Ally and she shrugs. "Are you sure?" I ask. "Yeah, of course. You two go and spend the day with each other. Take a break from being amazing parents so you can be an amazing couple as well." Penny says as we smile grateful.

I stand up with a sleeping Ava and softly hand her over to my dad. He takes her softly and rocks her as she sleeps peacefully against his chest. "Here you go, ma." Ally said handing Alex to her mother as my mom just smiles in between both. "They are so precious." She said in a in love voice as I smile looking at my adorable kids. "Their baby bag is by the front door." Ally informs them as they nod. "We really appreciate this by the way. These little ones mean the world to us." Penny said as we nodded. "Of course. You all are amazing grandparents." Ally said before kissing Alex and Ava's forehead. "I love you." She tells them as I reach down and kiss both of their cheeks. "I love you too." I say to them before patting my dad's back and hugging my mom and Penny goodbye as Ally hugs her mother and my parents.

"Just call us when it's time to pick them up." I tell them.

"Sure thing." My dad said as they all turned their attention to the babies as I took Ally's hand leaving out the front door.

Ally's POV

When Austin and I get in the car, I get an idea but I decide to keep it to myself but of course my husband knows when something is on my mind. He glances over at me for a second before looking back at the road. "What is it, Dawson?" He asked as I raised my eyebrows amused. "Dawson? I haven't been Dawson in a year." I replied as he chuckled a bit. "I know. I just missed calling you that. But I love you as a Moon better." He said holding my hand and kissing it gently making me smile.

"So, what's on your mind love?" Austin asked me as I shake my head.

"Nothing. Forget it. This is our day." I said which seemed to confuse him.

"Okay, Ally Marie Moon. What is up with you?" He asked again in a more intimidating tone even though it seemed like he could never be upset with me.

I sigh before caving in. "I was just thinking about if we made a quick trip to D.C. To visit Dez and Holly. You know...since it's been three months since the last time we've had time to see them in person. But it's our day! Forget it." I said with my old teenage babbling habits as he chuckled. "Babe. I actually think that's a great idea." He replied shocking me.

"Seriously? Because I know we're suppose to use this time with just each other but I-"

"Really miss our friends." He finished as I smiled because of how well he knew me. He smiled holding one of my hands.

"I do too. So, why not go? It's only a 2 hour flight and we'll be back with still enough time for me to have you all by myself." He said as I nodded with a smirk leaving a soft kiss on his neck.

"I love you so much." I said kissing his palm as he turned a corner as I thought about something. "Wait, babe what about the flight? We don't have your private jet anymore like when you were President. How do we even know there is a Miami flight to D.C right now?" I asked concerned. "Babe, their always are." He said confidently turning the car down another road heading to the airport.

When we arrive to the airport, it turns out my hubby was right and he bought our tickets right then and there. We boarded the flight within an hour and we had a nice flight talking about the memories we had in the White House and how different but amazing things are now. I laugh at something hilarious Austin says and an old man shushes us and we laugh anyway having the time of our lives ending it with a passionate kiss of course because of how insanely in love we are.

Austin Moon. My husband. The father of my kids. The love of my life. Everything I ever wanted all rolled into one. I'll love him forever and always.

The flight ends after 2 hours of flying and we get off and grab a cab to take us to Dez and Holly's house. I know what you're thinking. How do you even know they're home? Well, let's just say that they gave us their work schedules just in case we ever wanted to come out here unexpected or for a surprise.

The cab driver takes us to their nice home they bought shortly together after we moved. Since having their son, they wanted to move out of Dez's apartment.

Austin and I get out after paying the man and walking up the driveway to the front door. He knocks on the door as I get butterflies missing my friends badly, especially Holly. The door opens revealing one of my best friends in the world and we both squeal at the same time and running into each others arms.

"Ally!" She said into my neck so happy as I smiled widely with my eyes closed overwhelmed with happiness. I haven't seen my girl in a couple of months because of how busy I've been and this is so long overdue. "I missed you so much Hols. You have no idea." I responded as we pulled away with both breathtaking smiles. "I'm pretty sure I do." She replied.

"Wow. I feel completely missed." Austin said sarcastically causing Holly to smile going over to him.

"Hi, Austin. I missed you too, of course." She said hugging him as he smiled.

"You too, Hols." He said as they pulled away and I went over to her.

"Holly." I said placing my hand on her arm as she turns around as I catch her attention. "I wanted to say sorry for you loss. Helen Reese...she was an icon, and I know what she meant to you. I'm sorry we couldn't make the funeral." I said with a sad smile as she nodded and Austin rubbed her back. "It's okay. I mean, it broke my heart because she died from lung cancer from smoking so much and you know for so long I tried to get her to quit, but she wouldn't budge. I was sad for a long while but Dez was there as he always is and then I was sent this." She told us handling me an envelope as I begin to open it.

"Was is it?" I ask pulling out a paper.

"Helen's Will." She said as Austin and I looked at her in surprise.

"Why would you have it?" Austin asked confused.

"Because I'm in it." She revealed.

"Wait, seriously?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah. She wrote me a letter apologizing for how insensitive she was about not smoking. She said she didn't listen to me or stop because she already knew about her lung cancer and knew she was gonna die eventually anyway, so she lived while she could. She told me how much I meant to her and that I was the daughter she never knew she wanted. She told me she loved me like if she had her own and saw my full potential as a writer and she wouldn't let it go to waste even if she was in her grave. So..." She trailed off as Austin and I look at her and she smiles widely. "You are looking at the new CEO of Life Magazine." She announced as Austin and I's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Oh my god, Holly!" I scream excited running and hugging her as she laughs hugging me back.

"I know! I know!" She said with a smile as we pull away and Austin hugs her tightly excited for her as well.

"So, Helen just wrote you in her Will that she wanted you to take her place as CEO?" Austin asked her still amazed at the news. "Yeah. She did. I was just as shocked as you guys when I saw it. I had to read it a hundred times over to accept that it was real. I guess she really saw something in me." Holly said with a warm heart. "She did. The same thing we all did." I told her with a hand on her shoulder as she smiled thankful.

"We're so proud of you, Hols. You deserve it more than anyone." Austin said truthfully and meaningful with a sweet smile. "That means a lot coming from you." She said before shaking her head to herself. "God, do you guys ever think about how much our lives have changed? You were the President married to another woman and you were a lawyer only committed to your job until you both met each other. You fell in love, got married, and had twins. I use to be this nice but helpless girl who didn't know where life was heading her and now I'm married to the man of my dreams with a beautiful baby boy. It's crazy, right?" She asked looking at us as we smile a little. "Yeah, it is. That's our lives, I guess. I wouldn't change it for anything though." I responded as they both nodded agreeing before Austin moved forward.

"Speaking of, where is the little man and my best friend? Isn't this his day off?" Austin asked curiously as she was about to respond but got interrupted.

"Right here." We hear from the staircase to turn around to see Dez coming down the steps with his and Holly's son, Dylan. He's five months just like Austin and I's twins. They were born in the same month, just not the same day.

We both smile widely and Dez passes Dylan to Holly as he runs over to Austin and they have the best bromance hug I have ever seen in my life. Holly and I look at each other and awe which they laugh at while continuing to hug. "I missed you so much, man." Austin said meaningful. "You too dude. You too." Dez replied taking him in and patting his back before they pulled away.

Holly came over to me with Dylan in her hands. "How is my godson? Still adorable I see." I say talking to him as she smiles. "You want to hold him?" She offered as I smiled with a nod of the head.

She gently passes him off to me as he giggles touching my face and I automatically start missing my own babies. That's what happens when you spend every single moment with them except for when you're at work. But I wouldn't trade it for the world. I love them too much.

"You are too precious." I said as Dez and Austin come over after talking to each other for a while. "Als, hey. I missed ya." Dez said kissing me on the cheek since he couldn't hug me because I was holding his son. Austin plays with Dylan's hand with a smile. "I really wish you two brought Alex and Ava. We haven't seen them in so long and they could have had a play date with Dylan!" Holly said. "I know. But they are actually with our parents right now because this was suppose to be our day to spend together with 'alone time'." I said with a chuckle.

"This is suppose to be Austin & Ally's day? Then why did you two come here?" Dez asked confused.

"Because we missed you guys." Austin responded as they awed.

"We tend to have that effect on people." Dez said making us laugh as Holly smacked his arm and he just took her hand and kissed it. Still so in love and adorable.

Dez looks at the envelope in one of my hands. "I'm guessing my wife told you the great news?" He asked with a proud smile wrapping his arms around her. "She did. We couldn't be more proud of her." I said with a smile before kissing Dylan's cheek who continued to babble.

"She is so amazing, right?" He asked repeatedly kissing Holly's cheek causing a smile from Austin and I's faces and a giggle from her. "Oh, coming from the Vice President of the United States of America." She said getting out of his grip and facing him. "I still can't believe it." Austin said as I nodded in agreement. "Thanks man." Dez sarcastically said causing a laugh from all of us.

"I didn't mean it like that man. I meant I'm really proud of you even though it was unexpected. You deserved it and I'm so happy Melanie picked you. She made a brilliant choice." Austin told him as I put my hand over my heart at the sweet best friend support. Dez then smiles and even blushes a little at the huge compliment. "Thanks buddy." He said patting his back.

"Well, it was nice to see you both but we don't want to take up anymore time on your day." Holly said as we nodded as I was about to hand Dylan back over to Holly. "Wait, I want to say goodbye to my godson." Austin said taking him from my arms as I smile and we all watch him talk and interact with him. Bye, Dyl."Austin says lastly before going in to kiss him but Dylan then spits up all over the top of Austin's shirt.

His mouth opens and eyes close in disgust and we all three gasp in shock. Then we all look at each other and start bust out laughing while Austin stands there holding the baby far apart from him grossed out. "Oh, Austin. I am so sorry!" Holly said taking her son from him with a laugh. "He was feeling just a little sick earlier..." She admitted as he looked at her. "Just a little?" He questioned as Dez laughed going to the kitchen and coming back with paper towels.

Austin looks over at me because I was trying to hold in my laughter. "You are evil." He said as I start to crack up again. "I'm sorry babe, but it was just too funny." I defended as he playfully glared at me.

Holly gives Dylan to Dez and she begins to clean Austin's shirt with some cleaning material besides using the paper towels and it takes the stain out of the shirt and you don't even notice it was there. "Thanks, Hols." He said hugging her for the gesture.

"Well, we will see you guys." I said as they nodded and waved.

"Make sure you visit more often. At least try." Holly said.

"Of course." Austin replied.

"Bye." We all four said simultaneously to each other as Austin and I headed out to the car.

Austin's POV

Ally and I get back in the car and this time she decides to drive. "We start to make our way to the airport until I get an idea and I realize she does too and we look at each other. She stops the car and faces me. "You're thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked with raised eyebrows. "I mean...we are already here..." I said hinting at it as she smirked and nodded before starting the car again and heading to our destination.

When we arrive, we get out the car looking at the building we haven't been inside for a year. We smile at each other before I take her hand and we walk in. The security man goes over to us ready to check us but stops when he realizes it's me. "Oh my god. Mr. Moon. Sir, wow. It's nice to see you again." He said as I smiled shaking his hand. "You too, Frank. You mind?" I ask if we could go pass. "Oh, of course." He said moving out the way as we both make our way to the elevator.

The elevator heads upstairs to where we wanna go and if I'm being honest with myself. This feels extremely wrong. Being in the White House again and not being the President and in charge. But I know it's in amazing hands because of the amazing woman leading this country.

Ally and I get out the elevator and head down to the Oval Office and we stop right before the door.

"You wanna do the honors?" Ally asked me and I shrug my shoulders.

I grab the nob and open the door which shows Melanie and Chris making out in front of my desk. Her desk. Sorry. Habit. Ally and I smirk because they are so into it that they didn't even notice someone opened the door.

"There's the first woman President of the United States" I said loudly closing the door catching their attention to pull away and quickly face me. They look red handed caught and nervous until they realize who it is. Mel moves two steps looking at us in shock before a huge smile spreads across her face.

"Austin!" She screamed and suddenly ran straight into my arms which almost makes me fall back but I catch my balance. Chris and Ally eyes widen in surprise from the reaction but I hug her back with a smile missing her.

Though, it's been a year of me being in the White House, I have seen Mel before. When Ally and I visited Dez and Holly about six months ago, we ran into her sneaking out of her house as we were passing by. She invited us over and we had drinks but that was the last time. We've talked on the phone a few times but we've both been so busy.

We pull away and we smile at each other. "It is so good to see you, Mel." I told her taking in her appearance because she was literally glowing. She looked beautiful and more important. I think she feels beautiful and that's all I could ever want. "You're telling me." She said with a smile before going over to Ally. "May I?" She asked Ally to hug her as Ally looked confused. "Are you kidding me?" Ally asked Mel that it was even a question and pulled her in.

I smiled along with Chris who came over to me. "Nice to see you, Austin." He said holding out his hand. "You too, Chris." I said shaking it.

"I see you two are still together. I'm happy for the both of you." I said looking over at Mel who was laughing with Ally about something. "She's very happy. It's something I wanted for her for a very long time. Thank you." I told him as he nodded. "Of course. Her smile is worth more than anything in my world." He said and I could tell it was genuine from the heart.

Ally and Melanie come over to us laughing. "So, Ally just told me how Dez and Holly's baby puked on you." Mel said cackling as I made a 'really' face at Ally who smiled shrugging her shoulders. "Okay, it wasn't that funny." I defended. "I promise you it was. You should have seen his face. It was like." Ally said mocking my face which I hate to admit was exactly on point which made Mel laugh even more and even Chris joined in.

"Okay, moving on to something else. How have you been, Mel? You know running the country?" I ask genuinely curious how she was handling the position. "It is a lot of work but nothing more than I anticipated. It's something I'm very happy doing and if I'm ever in trouble or an edge, your friend Dez always comes through. He is an amazing Vice President. I'm happy I chose him to fill the position." She complimented making both Ally and I smile.

"We are too." I replied with a smile.

"My boyfriend here is a great Chief of Staff by the way. When Dez proposed the idea for Chris to replace his old position, I had no idea why I didn't think of it sooner." She said walking over to Chris as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Don't sweat it. Dez is a natural observer." Ally told her as she nodded before looking at Chris and pecking his lip as he softly returns it. "You guys are so cute!" Ally squealed as I chuckled.

Chris and Mel pull away with a giggle. "I was honestly in luck being Dez's replacement as Chief of Staff as he moved up to Vice President. It was a huge spot to fill considering he left a memorable mark on his position and took his job very seriously but he believed in me along with Mel and that meant everything. That dude is gonna do great in the world." Chris said grateful of Dez.

I smile at all the love my best friend is receiving and how he is being appreciated. "I always told him so." I admit as they smile. "So, Austin and Ally. I know you sent me the baby pictures of Alex and Ava in the mail so I could finally see them but I never got them." Mel explained. "Really? We sent them out like two weeks ago. They should have taken no longer than a week. I can try to send new ones again when we return home?" I offered as she smiled with a nod. "I would like that. I've been waiting five long months to see the twins and I can't wait anymore." She said with a giggle.

"I see little Dylan all the time because Holly brings him up here sometimes when she can and we go get coffee." Mel tells us. "That's sweet. I'm happy you two are getting close. Especially, since I left. Sometimes I feel like I abandoned her." Ally admitted. "Trust me, you didn't. You did what was best for your family. She knows that and she would have done the same. As long as you two are in each others lives, it's all good." Mel said giving her advice as Ally smiled. "Thanks Mel." She said grateful.

"Mel, we've been meaning to ask about Debra. We heard from Dez and Holly a couple days ago that she just contacted you after all this time." I said as she sighed with a nod.

"Yeah, she did. It was weird because she went from being my only parent in my life to disappearing for a whole year." She replied as I nodded understanding.

"What did she want?" I asked curious.

"She wanted to know if we could meet up for coffee and talk. I had no idea about what since it's been so long. I agreed and met her though." She told us.

"How'd it go?" Ally asked.

"Um...it's still hard to tell. She congratulated me on winning the Presidency and I told her how she was a little late on that but she made an excuse saying that she was hurt that I 'chose' Gerald over her. I told her that was insane and I never chose between them and I just wanted my dad in my life as well considering she lied to me about him."

"Did she ever apologize at least?" I asked.

"In her weird little way. She said 'I guess it was wrong to do that. It could have been handled better.'" She said repeating her mother's words. "She seems to still hate my dad and that doesn't really make me want to forgive her at all. But I know she loves me. Even if it's not in the right way, she still loves me...strangely." She said looking down some.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Ally asked.

"I don't know. I know that she doesn't deserve another chance but...she's my mother and she's the only parent I've known my whole life. Even if it was by deceit. She raised me and it's not easy to wish her away no matter how much I want it to be. I've been confused and I haven't spoken to her since because I'm still deciding on what I wanna do. All I know, is that whatever I do decide...my dad isn't going anywhere. I love him too much and he makes me happy. He makes me better." She tells us and we smile when Gerald walks in.

"Speaking of the devil." Mel said with a wide smile walking over to him.

"Hi daddy." She said hugging him as he hugged her back and I smiled at how genuinely happy Mel is now and I'm so proud of her.

"Hello, Mr. Grey." Ally said shaking his hand as I stick mine out as well as he shakes it.

"Hey guys. Nice to see you." He replied with a smile. "How are the twins?" He asked nicely. "They are great. Thanks for asking." Ally replied sweetly.

"So, where are you two headed after this visit?" Chris asked.

"Home." I replied blankly as they both nodded.

"This was really nice. Thank you so much for the visit. It was so good to see you again." Mel said emotional as I smiled pulling her in for a hug as I watch Chris go over to Ally and they smile giving each other a goodbye hug.

We pull away and Ally and Mel hug again before pulling away. "You really are glowing, Mel." Ally said as I nodded agreeing and she smiles looking back at Chris before facing us again. "Thank you." She said as I opened the door to see Marc and Collin, my old bodyguards who were just about to knock on the door with coffee in their hand.

They look at me in a little of shock as I do the same. "I...uh Mel?" I asked turning my head towards her as she had a nervous expression on her face. "My old bodyguards are yours now?" I asked not mad but shocked because it was unexpected. "Uh...yeah? I'm sorry Austin." She said walking over to me. "I just...after you left. I knew they would have work for other jobs and I thought it was pointless when I needed bodyguards anyway and I've know them for years. Plus, they were so good to you and I knew they were more than just your protection. They were your friends and I knew you would want the best for them. I thought this was it." She admitted as I look at her and in between them before I smile shaking my head at how she has grown. "I completely understand Mel. Thank you." I said as she smiled with a sigh that I wasn't upset with her.

I turn to Marc and Collin and then smile and then one crosses their face. "It's so nice to see you, sir." Collin said as we hugged and I patted his back. "You too, dude." I said as we pulled away. "Sir." Marc said with a smirk before pulling me in a hug patting my back hard.

"Okay. Adorable." Ally said as Chris and Mel laughed.

"Are you ready to go, baby?" I asked facing Ally again.

She nodded and took my hand when I offered it to her. They all waved goodbye to us and we waved as well getting on the elevator.

We get down to the lobby and go outside to the car and I drive all the way to the airport as we talked all about how we enjoyed seeing our friends and how happy we were making the decision spending some time with them and how lucky we are to be blessed with so many loved ones.

Ally starts laughing out of no where and I continue to ask what it's about and she refuses to tell me. I pick and pick at it until she reveals that it's a funny joke that she finds hilarious.

When I ask her to tell me it, she does and I promise you that it's the corniest joke in the world and no where near funny but I laugh anyway because I find it funny that she finds it funny!

When I turn my head to see my adorable wife still laughing with her head back and the biggest smile on her face as her beautiful hair blows in the wind, I could not fall more in love.

Ally Dawson. My wife. The mother of my kids. The love of my life. Everything I ever wanted all rolled into one. I'll love her forever and always.

Ally and I get to the airport and get on a flight going straight back to Miami. The flight takes another two hours and when we arrive in Miami it is still day time as we expected because we weren't really gone long.

Ally's POV

"I am so relieved to be back here. Which is weird considering we're almost always home." I said as we walked into the house. "Me too, babe. You wanna hit the pool? It's kind of a hot day." He offered as I nodded with a smile. "That sounds great. Let's head up." I said heading upstairs to change. "You go ahead. I still have my trunks outside from this morning with the kids." He told me as I nodded and went up the stairs to our bedroom.

I went into my bathing suits drawer and looked through all my options and decided on my black bikini that was very skimpy. It's Austin's favorite and it is our day so why not go all out? After I put it on, I put my flip flops on so for when I come back in and my feet are wet.

I go downstairs and don't see Austin so I expect he's in the backyard already. I head out into the yard after opening the sliding doors revealing Austin sitting with just his legs in the pool. I smile at how adorable he looks and sometimes it seems that he's not a grown man, but a little puppy.

Austin turns around when he hears my footsteps and smiles until he notices what I'm wearing. He takes a good look at my body before going into a daze which causes a small giggle from me.

"You need a camera, mister?" I ask snapping him out of his almost drooling daze.

"No, cause I got the real thing." He said winking at me causing me to blush sitting down next to him and he gently places a hand on my thigh as we take in the nice fall breeze.

"It really is a beautiful day." I said as he nodded in agreement. "And I love our babies but it's nice to have a day to ourselves and get to do stuff like this." He said as I turn his way with a smile.

"Like what? We haven't done anything." I replied as his eyebrows raised. "You talked too soon, Dawson." He said before pulling me into the water with him as I gasp going underneath.

When I come back up from the water, I see a smirking Austin who bites his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing. If only he knew, how sexy I found him when he did that.

"I could kill you." I said playfully glaring at him.

"You won't." He said coming closer wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You're lucky you're cute." I say letting him off the hook wrapping my arms around his neck.

He smiles flashing his pure and beautiful white teeth and his very deep dimples that made it easy to fall in love with him. "So, are you still doing that surprise for Chase, Liz and Pat?" He asked me as I nodded. "Yup. They are going to love it." I said with a cheesy grin. "I really wish you could at least tell me." He replied. "You know I can't." I tell him. "Why not? I don't work with you and it's not like I'll say anything." He said with a pout. "It's not about that. I've been working on this for months and I want them to be the very first to see it because it's for them and they deserve it." I said as he slowly nodded coming around. "Well, I hope they love it." He said placing a soft kiss on my lips.

When we separate, he doesn't pull away, all the way. His lips don't move far from mine. In fact, they are only centimeters from mine. I look at his soft pink lips, then look into his eyes that are already staring into mine.

Suddenly, he leans in and kisses me passionately and I tighten my hold around his neck deepening it. Our lips hold onto each other as he holds me up in the water by my butt and my legs wrapped around his waist. I smile into the kiss causing him to pull away with a smile as well. He doesn't say anything and goes to my neck leaving soft, gentle kisses on it as I try to hold in a moan.

He kind of pushes me against the pool wall which strangely turns me on and he starts to use a little more force sucking on my neck while adding his tongue and that time, I couldn't hold back anymore which of course caused him to smirk in his boyish ways. I bring his face back up to mine and hold each cheek into my hands before kissing him and he starts to make out with me again.

While we kiss, I take advantage to reach to my back unclasping my bra and letting it fall into the pool. I rub my hands down his wet smooth chest as our tongues collide over and over again and we both moan in pleasure. "I need you...now." Austin says pulling away breathless as I slowly nod with a small smile because I feel the exact same way. "Have me." I told him and he puts his hands on the side of my bikini bottoms and slowly slides them down as he looked into my eyes and I swear, I am so wet. And...I don't mean from the pool.

When he's done, he comes back up and places one of his hands on my exposed breasts and caresses them causing me to moan a little while I pull his dick out. I see that he is extremely hard and I understand why. It's been about 2 weeks since we've had sex because of how busy we are.

"I love you." He told me placing a hand on one of my cheeks before entering me causing a loud gasp from me making him kiss me to cover it up. I kiss back passionately as he pumps in and out of me slowly. We separate our lips so we can focus on being in sync for a while and I smile to myself biting my lip at the pleasure of his 8 inches being inside of me.

"God baby." He grunted putting his head in between my neck from how good it felt for him to be inside my soaking wet area. "You feel...sooo good." He added leaving wet kisses onto my neck as I moaned over and over again because of how good it felt. "Wait...wait." I said pulling him back to look at me.

I separate our bodies causing him to get out of me and I turn around facing the pool wall. I put my hands on the edge and I glance back a little at him. "What are you waiting for?" I ask as I see his eyebrows raise before a smirk appears. He comes up to me and puts his face to my neck. "Oh, you dirty girl. You want it rough?" He asked softly biting my sensitive shoulder. "You got it." He said before pounding into my vagina from behind as I groan loudly into the air in pleasure.

He lays kisses on my neck as he continues to pump in and out of me. "Jesus, Ally." He moaned into my ear that turned me on even more. "Don't stop baby. Don't stoooop." I said as I feel my eyes starting to roll in the back of my head as Austin gropes my breast in between his hands causing me to moan even louder.

As I throw my head back, Austin smirks against my neck leaving a kiss on my lips that I decide to return as I feel his member start to throb inside me. We add our tongues into the mix and moan against each others lips in heaven from the pleasure.

I feel my insides start to heat up and I could feel myself start to become close. Austin uses his fingers to play with my hard, pink nipples which added to the extended pleasure I was already feeling. "Come on baby..." Austin said in a groaned struggle because he was close as well. In a matter of seconds, I orgasm and he explodes inside of me as we both sigh out of breath and in satisfaction.

When we come down from our high, I slowly turn around to face him putting my arms around his neck. "I love you." I say lowly as he smiles at me with his pearly whites. "I love you." He replies closing the space between us and connecting our lips.

Austin's POV

Ally and I get out the pool, and as soon as we are about to pass the kitchen, I pick up Ally quickly and place her on the counter. She gasps looking at me as I get whipped cream from the cabinet and she just stares at me in disbelief. I smile going over to her and make her lay back gently.

I slowly travel my hand down her soft and exposed body while leaning down and trailing kisses from the middle of her breast to her lower stomach. I hear her breath hitch and I sit back up opening the whip cream bottle. She looks at me as I pour some on her pink nipples.

I lean down and look her in the eyes as I bring my tongue out and slowly lick it off her nipple. She moans lightly and I feel myself start to become hard again. I open my mouth completely and wrap it around her nipple and began to suck gently while swirling my tongue around it as well.

"Austin." I hear Ally say as if she's almost pleading to just give her even more. I get on top of the counter and I stare at her beautiful wet center. I rub my hand against it and Ally purrs from my touch.

I pick up the bottle of whip cream again and open it. This time I spray a thin layer across her slit opening. In one quick motion, I lean down and take a long lick on it causing Ally to moan loudly which motivates me to start sucking on her vagina walls and inside.

"Fuck Austin!" She screamed into the air as I sucked harder and harder while twirling my tongue around her clit as she begins to hold onto my hair which makes me completely hard now.

I lick up and down and then slowly start to suck on just her sensitive clit while entering two fingers into her. I continue to pump them in and out and she looks like she's about to have tears in her eyes from the intense pleasure. "Mmm." She moans because she can't bring herself to say anything else because the strong feeling won't allow her too.

I pump my fingers into her some more and I feel her thighs start to shake and she orgasms into my hand. I smile with success and lick her up before going to her face and kissing her and she sighs kissing me back.

"That was amazing. Thank you." She said as we pulled away and I chuckled at her satisfied face.

"No need to thank me. It was a pleasure for me as well." I replied.

"Yes, I do. Because you'll be thanking me soon." She said as I made a confused facial expression when she quickly flipped us shocking me.

She smirked at my reaction and took the whip cream bottle shaking it while I looked at her with raised eyebrows turned on and then she sprayed it on the the tip of my dick and I smile internally realizing what was about to happen. Her soft hands took my member and she softly started to pump it up and down with her fingers and then she put her mouth on it licking the whip cream off my tip while simultaneously sucking me off.

I groan now gripping her hair and she sucks even harder than before with motivation. "Please don't stop, baby." I moan into the air because of Ally's magical tongue. She pulls away for a second which saddens me because I thought she was gonna stop, but she just pours more whipped cream on it including my balls.

I smirk at how dirty my wife is and she starts to play with my sensitive balls and connects her soft and beautiful lips to my member giving me pleasure like never before.

I feel myself coming closer and then I cum in her mouth. I try to catch my breath while I loosen my grip on Ally's hair and she brings her face up to mine with a smirk.

I smile shaking my head at her smartness. "Thank you." I said as she smiled pecking my lips. "No need to thank me. It was my pleasure." She said copying me as I chuckled a little sitting up.

We get off the counter and face each other. "In the pool and in the kitchen just now was amazing, but that's enough sex for now." She said as I nodded agreeing. Kinda. Maybe. Sorta.

"Yeah, defiantly. We are done for the day." I said 100% sure.

Ally's POV

"God, Ally." Austin moaned as I rode him into paradise in our bedroom. I moaned loudly with my head back and he played with my bouncing breasts until I brought my lips to his and softly bit his bottom lip turning him on more than ever.

I went up and down repeatedly as his member tightened around my tight and wet vagina walls causing his eyes to roll to the back of his head.

"Uhhh." He groaned as I opened my mouth in pleasure and he watched as I rode up and down and my hair began to cover my face because of the wildness I was letting loose onto him.

So it seems that Austin and I can never get enough of sex with each other because as you can see, it is just too damn good. We bluff a lot, but once we get just a touch of each other, all bets are off.

He holds onto my waist while I ride him back and forth and his hands tighten on me as he feels himself start to throb inside of me. "Mmm." I moan at the feeling of him vibrating inside of me. "Come on baby." He says to me so I can orgasm as well at the same time. He starts to use his fingers and begins to rub my clit up and down quickly which drives me crazy. "Austin!" I moan as he continues to rub it and I feel myself come close and we both orgasm at the same time.

We both breathe out of breath before I fall on top of him and we start to slowly make out connecting our lips passionately before smiling in each others face as he moved my hair out the way. God, we are in love.

Austin's POV

I stare at Ally who plays with the dog chain on my neck.

"What?" She asked looking at me sweetly with her beautiful brown eyes making me smile.

"You're so beautiful..." I said in a low voice as she looked at me until a smile spreads on her face and she buries her face in my chest.

I chuckle. "What did I say wrong?" I ask confused but amused.

"Nothing...it's just that you make me blush." She admitted as I laughed a little. "Even after 3 years?" I questioned as she sat up and faced me again.

"It's never gonna stop, Austin." She told me surely as I smiled a little.

"If it makes you feel any better, you make me blush too. Even if I never want to admit it." I said as she giggled.

"Oh, I know. I just don't say anything because I want you to keep your man pride in tact." She told me.

"How sweet are you?" I say sarcastically as she laughs kissing me before sitting on top of me.

I look up at her beautiful face and place one of my palms on her cheeks as she smiles. "I wanna take you somewhere." I tell her as she raises her eyebrows.

"Ooo. Like where?" She asked leaning down and quickly kissing me.

"The beach?" I offered as she thought about it for a second before smiling.

"Okay, yeah. I actually like that idea." She said happily as I smiled with a nod of agreement.

"Alright then. We are going to the beach." I said pulling her down for a passionate kiss.

* **Time Skip** *

"Austin, can I please open my eyes now?!" Ally asked for the hundredth time since we arrived at the beach 20 minutes ago. "Yes, Ally. You can open them now." I told her as she sighed relieved and opened them.

When she did, it looked as if her heart had stopped. She looked around at the soft blanket I had placed on the sand, the picnic basket and food laid nicely on top of it, the candles surrounding the setting and the whole beach empty because I rented it out.

Ally then looked at me like I gave her the air to breathe and damn did it always feel good to make my woman happy. She slowly walked up to me and then ran in my arms kissing me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

When we finally pull away after a long time, I slowly lower her down and she opens her eyes to mine and I couldn't look away even if I wanted too. "What did I do to deserve you?" She asked looking at me and it feels amazing to know how much my wife loves me just as much as I love her. "I think I should be asking that question." I replied as she smiled placing a hand on my cheek softly.

Ally looks back at the scenery and smiles happily. "Babe, this is so beautiful. Thank you." She told me as I took her hand in mine and kissed it. "No need to thank me darling. I live to serve you." I said as she giggled taking my hand and leading us both to the picnic I made.

I sit down on the blanket and grab her waist forcing her to sit on my lap. "Hungry?" I ask handing her some pickles as her eyes light up. "After all that sex? Defiantly." She said making me laugh as she took a bite out of one.

Ally and I eat some food and discuss some of the things we did today. We talk about our friends we visited and how good they looked and how happy they are that makes us so happy.

"I really hope Mel's mom comes around. It would be so great for Mel to have both her parents trying to make a good difference in her life." Ally said hopeful laying down on my chest as I wrap my arm around her. "Me too...but something tells me she's a little too far gone, babe." I said causing her to look up at me. "I don't mean to sound negative but I've known Debra longer than you and...she's mean and cruel and just...evil. She's much older now and I think if she was gonna have some kind of redemption, it would have been a long time ago." I said as she looked at the water for a bit before looking back at me. "I see where you're coming from, but...I don't know. I like to believe that everyone could change if they really wanted too. Maybe it's not too late for her." Ally replied as I looked into her eyes and sighed a little. "I really hope you're right babe. I really do." I said as she laid back on my chest.

"Oh, there is something else I wanted to show you." I told her as she fury her eyebrows. "What else could you possibly have gotten me?" She asked amazed at me.

I reach into another one of the baskets with a box of her favorite red lollipops and she gasps in shock and happiness. "Oh Austin!" She said grabbing them and hugging them. "I haven't had these since the White House. I've missed them so much." She said as I smiled at her excitement. "I had a feeling. I missed them too considering I loved watching you suck on them." I said as she giggled punching my arm. "Thank you baby." She said pecking my lips and placing them down beside her.

"This has been such a nice day. I'm so happy we are spending it together." She said as I smiled kissing her forehead. She smiled into me before looking at my wrist and picking up my arm. "I didn't know you still wore this." She said referring to the gold watch she got me for my new job celebration. I bet you guys are dying to know what I do now, aren't you? Greatness comes to those who wait. "Of course. It was a gift from you and I love it. Plus it reminds me when to pick up the kids from daycare and you from work." I said as she giggled kissing me.

I softly kissed her back as we started to make out on the blanket I laid out. She softly moans into my mouth as I wrap her hair into my hands as I hold her face as if she could so easily slip away. We both smile into the kiss enjoying ourselves from being hopelessly in love.

Suddenly, Ally's phone rings cutting us off. She looks at it and sighs looking back at me and going to kiss me again. I kiss her back but slowly pull her away. "You should answer it. It could be our parents for the kids." I say as she nods and picks it up.

"Hello?" She asks.

"Oh, hey."

"Wait, seriously?"

"Oh my god, that's amazing!"

"Wait...right now?"

"Oh, okay. Um...yeah. Alright. I'll be there in 20." She says lastly hanging up.

She faces me with a happy but sad face. "What is it? Are the kids okay?" I asked worried.

"Oh, yeah. That was the construction workers I hired telling me that their work is done over at ADA." She told me as I raised my eyebrows impressed.

"Seriously? That's awesome." I said with a smile knowing how much Ally had been planning this surprise for her friends for the past four months.

"Yeah! The thing is... they want me to come now. Since it'll look best fresh right now." She said as I nod slowly finally getting it.

She sees my face and instantly feels bad. "Oh, baby I'm sorry. I know you planned this nice picnic and everything and it feels like I'm abandoning you. Screw it, I'll just reschedule it, and do it another ti-"

"Babe! Babe." I said grabbing her hands and catching her attention.

"It's fine." I told her honestly as her facial expression calmed down.

"Really?" She asked not sure.

"Yeah. You have been waiting forever to show this to your friends and I don't think you should have to wait any longer. Besides, we ate all the food and we had a nice time together here. You go and I'll be back at home when you return. It's fine. I promise." I said truthfully as she looked at me a little longer before a smile appeared and she hugged me.

She pulled away and then kissed me. "God, I love you." She said before laying another smooch on me. We then both got up and she helped me placed the blanket, used candles and radio we used for music into the trunk of the car.

We drive home and then she gets in her own car. "Alright, I'll see you when you get back?" I said as she nodded her head.

"Yes, you will." She said leaning up and kissing my lips before driving off and I headed inside.

Ally's POV

I called Liz, Chase and Pat to meet me at ADA and I smile excited about the big surprise and I really hope they love it. Oh, yeah. I guess I should catch all you guys up.

After Austin and I's move to Miami, the gang and I discussed ways we could continue our business together. After about a month, we realized that we wouldn't all be able to run it together while being separated without it going completely under. I made the decision to quit ADA and told them to keep going because I was gonna have to start fresh from where I was.

They did it on their own for a few months but one day they came to Miami, and admitted that it wasn't the same without me and I told them that I understood but they can't just leave it behind with no one to run it. We all worked so hard for our jobs and the success it earned is because of every single one of us. They said they know and they surprised me with the transfer of ADA to Miami! Can you believe that?!

My best friends moved to Miami for me, just so we could all continue our jobs with each other. I still can't believe it. To this day, it blows my mind. I haven't gotten to see them for a long while because for the past couple of months I've been on pregnancy leave and people were still going crazy about Austin and I but they eventually got over it. I wanted them to stay out of the spotlight and I didn't want them getting bad press.

They all live no more than 10 minutes away from us. Chase and Liz figured they should move in together when they got here and it was so exciting because obviously they are relationship goals. I'm still in awe of them being together for over a year now. I'm happy they're happy. Pat's wife, Pam wasn't that upset about it because apparently she's been wanting to live in a warmer city since she was a kid.

We bought a new building, put all our names on the contract and ADA was open again! It was such a relief that I was back in business with the people I couldn't live without. Chase, Liz and Pat have always been Ally Dawson's strength. Yes, I spoke in third person. I love them so much.

Anyway, lately I've been looking at the building and it looks great but something hasn't been feeling right. When I finally realized what it was, I knew what I had to do. Though, I've been on pregnancy leave, I had to do this huge surprise for them!

I make sure I get there early and meet the construction workers standing next to the ladder on the building. "Hello, gentlemen." I say with a smile. "Mrs. Moon." They reply with smiles and a nod of the head before a car pulls up. Now, what I did has been happening over the past couple of months and the people had to work on a schedule when they weren't gonna be there. I always had to keep them updated so no one would get caught.

Chase gets out the driver seat, Liz gets out the passenger and Pat exits the backseat. Besides working together, I wanted them to keep their distance from Austin and I because of how much press and paparazzi since Austin's presidential departure and the affair scandal. It's been way calmer now and suddenly they are calling us the next Brad and Angelina. But what they don't know is that we're gonna actually last.

They all smile widely at me coming over until it all goes away when they lay eyes on the construction men. "Hey guys." I say smoothly putting my hands in both pockets of my jacket. "TAKE IT AWAY BOYS!" I yell as all three of their eyes widen as the guys start to hammer the letters of our company, Ally Dawson & Associates. "OH MY GOD,WHAT THE HELL, ALLY?!" Liz screamed coming closer watching the letters fall. "Als, what the hell are you thinking?! Pat yelled putting his hands on his head as he watched the letters get destroyed. "Oh hell no." Chase said trying to make one of the guys ladder fall so he could stop hitting the building but I stopped him.

I laughed and laughed and laughed and they just looked at me like I was crazy. "Guys, don't be so dramatic. When you take something away, don't you know there's always something better on the other side?" I said as they got confused and the guy looked at me as I gave him the cue and he hit a certain part of the sign which made everything drop exposing the new name.

 **CLAP Corporations.**

They all look up astonished and mesmerized by the beautiful new logo but damn confused why I did it. "CLAP Corporations?" Chase questioned. "Why that name?" Pat added. "What does it even mean?" Liz asked folding her arms as they are still hurt as the other one is now destroyed.

"Over the the years, I've been granted to work alongside three of my best friends. Though it was my business that started the company, I would have never solved as many cases as I have with all of you and become as great as I am at my job. The three of you stuck by my side even though the world hated me at the time. I couldn't ask for better friends." I say as they look down and smile a little.

"You are amazing lawyers and honestly all these years it's always been a pleasure working alongside _you_ , not the other way around. It's one thing to say all these things, but it's another to actually prove it. That's why I named it CLAP Corporations." I said pointing to the sign as they look back up at it. "It stands for Chase, Liz, Ally & Pat's Corporations." I say as their eyes widen realizing the match to the initials.

They turn back to me and the guys have amazement in their eyes while Liz has tears. "You did that for us Als?" Pat asked with a low breath in disbelief as I slowly nodded. Liz first ran up to me hugging me right as the rest followed while I chuckled.

I was being smushed to death but I didn't care. I wouldn't have it any other way. They soon pull away and Liz wipes her face as they still get mesmerized.

"Guys, I'm so sorry that all those years you had to come to work and work hard just to see only my name on this building. You are not just associates. It was selfish and I don't want you to ever think I don't appreciate you." I say as Liz holds my hand.

"Als, we would never think that. We know how much you care about us and this law firm. Plus it was my idea for the name." She said as Chase and Pat nodded.

"Als, your name was up there for a reason, so never regret it. You're the best in the game. You gave justice to so many people and that's your legacy. We're so proud of you and the things you overcame. We love you." Pat said as tears appeared in my eyes.

"You guys are so sweet." I say wiping my tears with a laugh.

"Not as sweet as you." Chase says pointing to the building again before pulling me in for a hug.

"Aww Chase. This is most affectionate I've seen you." I say leaning against my friends warms chest.

"Oh, I know. Liz and I get real affectionate when we're in the bed-"

"Okay, and you are back." I say as he and Pat laugh while Liz hits him in the shoulder which causes me to look at her hand...that has a ring on it.

"Liz, what is that?" I ask folding my arms as she looks down and blushes while Chase fiddles. "Oh, right. Chase and I are engaged!" She said as a huge smile plants on her face as I gasp. "Oh my gosh, why didn't you tell me?!" I screeched hugging her as the guys smiled. "Because you told us to stay away for a while and it's not exactly something I want to share with my best friend over the phone." She explained as I still stared at the ring mesmerized.

"I am so helping plan the wedding!" I said cheerful clapping my hands.

"Woah, slow down tiger. Chase and I discussed that we wanted this to be a long engagement." She told me as I fury my eyebrows.

"Don't wait that long. Unless you don't plan on repopulating the world. Us women are on a time schedule." I told her as she giggled.

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry, we only wanna wait at least another year or two and then we can tie the knot." She said smiling at Chase as he returned it.

"And then I can put some kids in her." He said bluntly causing Pat and I to laugh as Liz shook her head.

"God, I really missed you guys." I said with a sigh of happiness and relief that I don't have to separate from them anymore. "Same here, Als." Pat said with a smile and rubbing my arm with warmth.

"It was the best decision we ever made coming out here. It's not a good life, if Ally Dawson isn't a part of it." Chase said making me teary eyed and I went to hug him. I faced my head towards Liz and Pat and motioned for them to join and they do. "I miss us. I'm so happy we're back." Liz said as we all smiled. "Forever and always." I said. "Forever and always." They all repeated before we separated.

"Now I would really love to stay guys but Austin and I parents have the twins and this is suppose to be our day together and-"

"We get it Als. Go home to your hubby." Liz said with a smile.

"Thanks." I said with a returning one.

"Congratulations again on your engagement and Pat, you and Pam have to have coffee with me sometime." I tell him as he nods.

"Sure thing." He says as they walk me to my car. I get in and sigh facing them.

"You guys happy? In life?" I ask them as they look around at each other before at me and all nod with smiles causing one to appear on my face.

"Good. Me too." I said starting my car.

"I'll see you guys on Monday for work. It's gonna feel so good to be back after months at home with the kids." I told them as they nodded.

"Bye Als." They said waving as I did too pulling off.

I headed home and parked in our parking spot. I got out still amazed at how huge and beautiful our home is. I walk inside and call out for Austin. He doesn't answer which confuses me. I wonder if he's at his parents house with the kids.

I take out my phone and dial his number and I hear it ring which means he's still in the house. My eyebrows fury in confusion when I follow the ringing into the living room where I see Austin passed out on the sofa and his phone on the table next to him.

I hang up my phone and I smile a little at his adorable face. He must be really tired from being out all day including the two plane rides. I quietly get a blanket and try placing it on top of his body but because of him being such a light sleeper, he wakes up rubbing his eyes.

"Whoa, Ally you scared me." He told me as I sat down next to his laying body. "I'm sorry. I just tried to put the blanket on you to make you more comfortable." I told him as he smiled at my kindness. "I'm only tired because you wore me out with all the sex earlier." He said making me laugh and he smiled at me.

"I'm sorry mister. You seemed to enjoy it from my perspective." I replied placing my hand on his chest. "Oh trust me, I did." He said causing me to smile shaking my head. "Lay with me." He said as I got in front of him as he covered us in blankets.

"So, how was it surprising the ADA crew?" He asked me genuinely interested. "Amazing. They were so surprised and they even teared up a bit. They loved it so much. I'm happy they do." I responded as he nodded against my neck. "That's great. I'm happy your hard work paid off." He said as I giggled a bit. "I would say that to the construction workers team." I say as he rubbed my stomach softly. "It was still your idea." He said laying gentle kisses on my neck before we both fall into a comfortable sleep.

 ***Time Skip***

Austin's POV

I wake up to my phone ringing. I see that it's my mother and I pick it up. She tells me that it's time to pick up the kids and I wake up Ally up. "Babe, it's time to get Alex and Ava." I told her as she rubbed her eyes nodding and getting up. "Oh, I'm sorry for waking you up. I could have just gotten them by myself." I said feeling selfish as she shook her head. "No, it's okay. I wanna show you something anyway before we go." She said as I fury my eyebrows not having an idea what she's talking about. "Okay..." I said as she dragged me away.

"What is it Ally?" I ask confused.

"Don't ask. Just follow." She said as I did what I was told until I saw that we were heading to the basement considering we haven't been down there for at least two months. We still haven't decided what we wanted to do with it.

"Babe, why are we going down here? We haven't been down here in months." I said as she smiled.

"Because it's where your surprise is." She said as we got down there and she turned the lights on showcasing a completely furnished and colorful music room. It was amazing. It was gorgeous. It was...the DOPEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN.

I look at Ally in amazement but also confused at the same time. "I know you don't wanna be a famous singer and you're happy with what you're doing now but it doesn't mean you can't sing for me sometime. Or yourself. Because no matter how much you try to hide it, I know you love it." She said poking me in the belly causing me to laugh a bit.

I hold both her hands in mine. "Babe, this is amazing. I love it. Thank you." I said before kissing her passionately and she gladly returned it. "I love you." I told her as she smiled leaning her face against mine. "I love you." She replied kissing me one last time before taking my hand and we walked out to the car. She decided to drive this time and drove to my parents house.

We got out and knocked on the door and Ally's mom came to the door. "Hey guys. Nice to see you again. Come in." She said as we greeted her back before going inside seeing my mom and dad holding a sleeping Alex and Ava. "Hey mom and dad. How were they? Any trouble?" I asked as they both shook their heads. "No, not at all. They were great. They played with us for a while, we fed them and then they took a nap." She told us as Ally smiled looking at them.

"Why is it that there is two of them and they were easier babies than you." She said making everyone laugh as I gave her a really look. "That's because they took after their mommy. Being good." I said as she smiled kissing my cheek before we each went over to our babies.

I slowly picked up Alex and he fit perfectly against my chest as he sighed continuing to sleep. Ally picked up Ava and she slept on her as well. "We had a great time together today. Thank you for the opportunity guys." Ally said to my parents and her mom grateful. "No problem. It was truly a pleasure. It would be nice to babysit them again. They're good." My dad said and I know he had to mean it for him to say that because my dad has never been a kid person. I think Alex and Ava are turning him soft. "Thanks guys. We'll see you soon." Ally said as we both waved heading out. I placed both of them into their car seats and Ally got in the passenger seat and I got in the driver.

We hear some noise and we look back to see them waking up and we giggle. "Twins. Always doing things at the same time." I said lowly as they look at us and smile a little. "Mommy's babies are too precious." Ally said looking at the both of them mesmerized. Ava started to cry and Ally got her bottle from out her bag and handed it to her and she calmed down drinking it. Alex just stared at his sassy sister and we giggle.

I pull off and we drive home within 10 minutes. Ally's phone rings as we both get out. "You take that. I'll take them in." I told her. "Thanks, babe." She said as I picked Alex and Ava out from their car seats and went inside after unlocking the door.

Ally's POV

When I watch Austin take the kids in, I pick up the phone. "Hey Mel." I say nicely into the phone. "Hey. I know I've just seen you two today, but I wanted to tell you that the pictures of Alex and Ava came in about an hour ago. How crazy is that?" She asked with a laugh as I joined in at the coincidence. "Completely crazy. So, what do you think? I got a couple of models for my babies huh?" I asked with a giggle. "You're damn right! They are so freaking gorgeous Ally! They have your eyes and Austin's blonde hair. God, they're so precious!" She said making me smile widely. "I know. Thanks so much Mel." I told her appreciative.

"There's also something else I've been meaning to tell you but I got really nervous when you two were in front of me." Mel said making me concerned for her. "What is it Mel? Are you okay? Are you and Chris?" I asked as she laughed a little. "Oh, yeah we're great. It's just that...it looks like I'll be joining the mommy club as well." She said as my mouth dropped open in shock before a wide smile covered my face.

"Oh my god, Mel! That is freaking amazing!" I told her basically screaming over the phone causing her to laugh.

"Thanks. I'm close to four months. I don't show easily apparently. Anyway, I was tempted to tell you guys as soon as I found out but I wanted to take it easy because of the tragedy that happened last time..." She said as I get a little sad at the memory.

"Hey, it's okay. I understand and I couldn't be happier for you. Chris is gonna be an amazing father." I told her.

"Yeah, I know. He's been amazing. He was on top of the world." She said as I smiled.

"Oh my god, this explains why you were glowing when I saw you. That pregnant glow." I told her.

"I like to think that sex with Chris helps with that as well." She says making me laugh as she giggles.

"Mel!" I say shockingly but I found it hilarious.

"What? You and Austin aren't the only ones who get it on." She said as I laughed more and more.

Who ever thought Melanie Grey and Ally Dawson would ever talk and laugh like old time buddies after everything that has happened between us?

"Well, it was nice to see you again today and make sure you visit again sometime. You, Holly and I could get some coffee and catch up." She offered. "Of course. That would be great." I say happily. "Okay. Bye Ally." She said. "Bye Mel." I replied as we both hung up.

I walked into the house to see Austin rocking a wide awake Alex and Ava in each of his arms. "Look, it's mommy." He says walking over to me. They smile with their very tiny lips making me smile. "Hey sweetie pies. Are you hanging with daddy? Or should I say Mr. Mayor?" I ask rubbing their tiny bellies causing both of them to giggle as Austin smiles watching us.

"I still can't believe the people elected me even after our huge scandal in the White House." He said as I sat back up facing him. "Babe, most of the people in this town are people you grew up with and they know your true heart. You have to realize that people are more forgiving than you think. I had too." I told him as he smiled.

"So, I know it's nothing like being the President of the United States but...you do love it right?" I ask as he smiled. "Baby, you ask me that all the time and I give you the same answer. Yes, I do love it. I'm the mayor of the city I was raised in. It's an honor." He told me as I smiled.

"I know, it's just that...I want to make sure you are happy because I do sometimes feel guilty that you quit the presidency because of me..." I finally admit to him as his smile went away and he looked at me seriously. "Ally...is that really true?" He asked looking into my eyes while the babies continue to coo at each other. "You were amazing at your job. I felt like I screwed it up." I told him truthfully feeling bad because of the ultimatum they gave him and he chose me.

He looked at me with soft eyes. "When I made the choice to walk out the White House, it was the best decision I ever made." He said shockingly as I stared at him. "Yes, it was a job I loved very much but I found something I loved more. _You._ " He said as I got tears in my eyes. "I didn't choose you with regrets and I still don't have any because you are more than I ever needed in life and more than I ever deserved. I chose Ally Dawson because the presidency doesn't even come close to her." He said as they fell down my cheeks and a smile spread across my face as I grabbed Austin's cheeks and kissed him the best way I could with him holding the twins.

I pull away and he manages to wipe all my tears even with them in his hands. "Mayor of Miami. I'm proud of you baby." I said kissing his hand like he does mine causing him to laugh a little. "Thanks babe." He replied sweetly.

"So, who were you on the phone with? I hope you're not cheating on me. But if you are, you should know it's your lost because I'm really getting the hang of this dad thing." Austin said jokingly making me laugh. "It was Mel. She just wanted to tell me that she finally got the pics of Alex and Ava and finds them adorable and precious." I told him as he nodded.

"Also..." I trailed off as he looked at me waiting. "Mel is gonna be a mommy too." I said ripping the bandage off as he stared in shock before smiling. "Seriously? That's so awesome. Wow. I'm really happy for her." He said smiling to himself still in amazement. "Yeah, its crazy right? She told me that she just didn't say anything earlier because of the...you know before." I said as he nodded getting it not wanting to go down memory lane. "Of course. That's completely understandable." He said as I rubbed his cheek to make him feel better and he smiled grateful.

"Do you think Chris and her will get married now that they are having a baby?" He asked.

"Mel and Chris don't have to be married to start a family. They know and we know they'll get married someday, so why the rush? They've been waiting so long to be together so why not just enjoy it?" I said as he nodded in agreement.

"Since she's pregnant, it seems that they _have_ been enjoying it." He said smartly making me laugh loudly which causes Alex and Ava to laugh as well copying their mommy.

I kiss Austin's cheek making him smile. "I'm so happy, Austin. My life, is so surreal. I have a job I love with all my heart. I have babies that are my entire world. And I have you. The love of my life. Who gives me amazing and unbelievable love making." I say as he laughs so perfectly. "It all seems so perfect. It's everything I could ever dream. I love you baby." I say kissing his lips repeatedly making him smile in between them.

"Okay, you can't say all those sweet and sexy things and not say _it_. You have to say it." He said as I playfully rolled my eyes and started fluttering my eyelashes. "Mr. President." I say low and sexy making Austin groan and lean in, kissing me causing me to laugh as I wrap my arms around his neck as he still holds the babies.

When we pull away I take Alex out of his hands and into my own who just lays on my chest as I pat his back and Austin does the same for Ava.

We sit on our huge staircase in our house placing them on their backs in our hands staring at their beautiful faces as they smile happily up at us. "We did good." Austin said smiling down at our son and daughter. "Yeah we did." I reply leaning on his shoulder. He turns to me and looks into my eyes happily. "I'm excited for the future with you." He says sweetly. "Me too." I say back as we lean in and kissed in pure bliss.

We pull away and I shake my head dramatically. " _Oh, Mr. President._ " I say again causing us both to laugh leaning our foreheads together. "I love you." He tells me. "I love you." I say as we collide our lips one more time.

I guess my story does have a happy ending.

I'm sorry.

 _Our story._

 **1\. How beautiful is the Moon family? (Can you say...GOALS?!)  
2\. Did Austin & Ally still give you the same feels as they did in the first chapter?  
3\. What did you think finding out that Helen Reese made Holly the new CEO of Life Magazine and how proud of her are you?  
4\. What were your reactions finding out the new positions Dez and Chris were upgraded too in the White House?  
5\. How did you feel seeing Melanie as President and successful?  
6\. How shook were you when Austin & Ally made love literally everywhere in their home? Haha  
7\. What was your reaction to what Ally did for the ADA team building and the meaning behind it?  
8\. How happy are you that they sacrificed moving to Miami so Ally could continue to be a lawyer?  
9\. Chase and Liz engaged?! Melanie pregnant?! Austin is the Mayor of Miami?! Tell me your reactions to each!  
10\. Did the ending satisfy your needs for the story? **

**I just want to give a huge thanks to everyone who took the time to follow, favorite and review their amazing and brilliant thoughts to my story. I couldn't be any more grateful to have such an extraordinary fan base who supported a story that started out as just an idea but turned into what** _ **I**_ **think... my best work. I have nothing but love for you all and I'm nothing but humble for everything I've received from your beautiful hearts. XoXo.**


End file.
